Una Ciudad llamada Echo Creek (Solo en fanfiction, Oficial)
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: Star Butterfly junto a sus padres se mudan a la pacifica ciudad de Echo Creek a comenzar una nueva vida tras dejar la agitada vida en Nueva York. Marco Díaz un chico con diversas inseguridades conocerá a su nueva vecina que experimentaran diversas situaciones que lo harán madurar lentamente volviéndolo mas seguro de si mismo y dejando atrás aquel chico inseguro que alguna vez fue.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota del templario oscuro: hola como están queridos lectores vuelvo una vez con esta nueva historia que encontré entre mis archivo al principio iba ser un solo capitulo pero al hacer unos cambios y ordenar un poco mejor la trama que se centra en la vida cotidiana de los adolescentes esta vez la magia quedara suprimida será algo más común o por decirlo normal esperando su buena aceptación de su parte.**_

* * *

A diferencia de otras ciudades Echo Creek, tenía un encanto en particular no era una gran metrópoli como Nueva York, más bien era una ciudad ideal para vivir, tenia de todo un poco como cualquier ciudad a lo largo del país desde un centro comercial, una universidad reconocida a nivel nacional, museos, galerías de artes, un estadio, un gran anfiteatro e inclusive a las afueras de la ciudad tenía un bosque y una reserva natural como varias playas cercanas a ella.

* * *

 **Una Ciudad LLamada Echo Creek.**

 _ **Mediados del verano, 2017.**_

Marco Díaz se encontraba caminando en dirección de su casa después de cumplir su jornada laboral de medio tiempo en la tienda Stop & Slurp durante el verano, era un chico de 16 años, de contextura atlética, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño, ojos color marrón y que le gustaba disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida, a pesar de ser verano le gustaba quedarse en casa en algunas ocasiones viendo una buena película o alguna serie de televisión que comenzara.

Al estar a unos metros de su hogar se percato que en la casa contigua de la suya se encontraba un enorme camión de mudanza.

-Eso sí es novedoso-pensaba observando a los de mudanza terminando de bajar las ultimas cajas y observando a una mujer de cabello azul pálido, alta y esbelta, un hombre de barba y bigote frondoso rubio y de baja estatura y por ultimo observo una muchacha de su edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules que debía ser tan alto como él. Antes de entrar a su casa decidió pasar a saludar a sus nuevos vecinos y darle la bienvenida a la ciudad.

-Hola buenas tardes, soy su vecino Marco Díaz- presentándose a la mujer de cabello azul pálido.

-Hola joven Marco, soy Moon Butterfly, el es mi esposo River Johansen y nuestra hija Star-dijo Moon mientras River y Star se acercaban y le saludaban cortésmente, viendo de reojo en especial a la joven de cabello rubio-bonito cabello-se dijo sonriendo.

A simple vista sus nuevos vecinos se notaban que era la típica familia estadounidense, después de hacer la presentación formales Marco se excuso y se despidió de ellos para no retrasar su mudanza.

En el momento de entrar en su hogar observo como su perro Barko, se acercaba a saludarle moviendo la cola, tras darle de comer y revisar si sus padres dejaron alguna nota en la cocina dando con ella unos minutos después diciendo:

 _ **Marco, tu padre y yo fuimos a nuestras clases de baile de los días viernes, no nos esperes para cenar con amor Mama.**_

 _ **Posdata: Ve a presentarte con los nuevos vecinos.**_

-Ya lo hice, son personas bastante agradable-pensaba mientras subía a darse un baño con agua fría y después cambiarse de ropa, para disfrutar el resto de la tarde.

Aquella misma noche y tras terminar de ver una película decidió ir al patio trasero a ver como estaba su perro Barko, en el momento de llamarlo y buscarlo por los alrededores de la propiedad se dio cuenta que la puerta de la cerca que daba al patio principal se encontraba abierta, pero el sonido de una melodía le llamo la atención y un ladrido muy familiar se escucho en el patio de sus nuevos vecinos, observo por la valla como su mascota se encontraba poniendo atención a su nueva vecina Star sentada en un viejo tronco mientras afinaba su guitarra.

-¿Dónde saliste pequeño?-dijo Star revisando las cuerdas e improvisando un poco. En cuanto a Marco escucho con atención aquella letra improvisaba, y observo detenidamente a la muchacha de cabello rubio que tenia cierto aire de misticismo y fantasía al momento de tocar su guitarra.

-Te gusta espiar a tus vecinos-dijo Star observando a Marco con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa no fue mi intención de espiarte estaba buscando a mi perro, tu fan numero uno-dijo Marco.-Así que este pequeño es tuyo, estaba acomodándome y apareció de la nada-dijo Star acariciando al pequeño perro.

-Si es algo travieso, discúlpame no quería molestar-dijo Marco llamando a Barko.

-No te preocupes-observando la residencia Díaz- tu casa es muy pintoresca por así decirlo-dijo Star caminando en dirección de Marco.

-Gracias supongo y, ¿dime de donde provienen?-pregunto Marco.

-Somos de Nueva York, Mamá es instructora de baile y Papá es el nuevo entrenador del equipo de lucha de la academia, ellos querían vivir en un lugar más tranquilo-dijo Star apoyándose en la cerca.

-¿Estudiaras en la academia de Echo Creek?-pregunto Marco.

-Sí, tengo todos mis documentos, el día lunes iré a matricularme y debo suponer que seremos compañeros de salón-dijo Star.

-Si al menos no estarás solas en tu primer día de clase-dijo Marco mostrando una sonrisa. De paso proponiendo a la rubia ir a comer unos nachos en su hogar, en momento de acepta y decirle a su madre la joven Butterfly trayendo consigo al cachorro, mientras Marco preparaba los nachos en la cocina, Star observaba las fotografías con suma atención de los diversos chicos y chicas que estuvieron viviendo en la casa Díaz como alumnos de intercambios.

-Son muchos-comento.

-Si han pasado muchos chicos y chicas de intercambio siempre me escriben desde todo el mundo-dijo Marco sirviendo los nachos siendo devorados por la rubia. -Realmente eres muy bueno Marco-comento Star fascinada por el sabor.

Mientras seguía charlando el sonido de la puerta principal se escucho y dando paso a un hombre y una mujer que saludaron a Marco.

-Marco, no avisaste que teníamos visitas- dijo en un tono alegre Angie Díaz.-¿Quién tenemos aquí?-dijo su padre Rafael Díaz.

-Hola soy Star Butterfly, la nueva vecina de aquí en junto espero no molestar-dijo Star mostrando una sonrisa.

Los padres de Marco le dieron la bienvenida a Echo Creek, pero en ese instante el señor Díaz le surgió una idea de forma inesperada.-Star, podría decirles a tus padres que el día de mañana están los tres invitados, a una barbacoa para darles la bienvenida y poder conocernos un poco mejor digamos a las 6 de la tarde-dijo Rafael y la rubia aceptando con gusto la invitación.

 ** _Residencia Butterfly, unos minutos después._**

Tras percatarse de la hora Star se despidió de la familia Díaz, Marco se ofreció acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa pero River Johansen salió al encuentro de ambos chicos.

-Así que bienes a pedir formalmente la mano de mi pequeña-dijo River con un bate de beisbol en sus manos.-River, no asustes al vecino solo fueron a charlar y comer nachos-dijo Moon quitándole el bate a su esposo. en cuando al castaño que estaba algo asustado recordó la invitación realizada por sus padres pero Star se le adelanto.

-Los padres de Marco nos invitaron a una barbacoa a las 6 de la tarde-dijo Star.

-Que causalidad, iba ir a saludarlos e invitarlos a comer una barbacoa-contesto River un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido.

-Mis padres también querían venir a saludarlos pero ya es algo tarde, así que por eso hicieron la invitación de la barbacoa para conocerse mejor-dijo Marco un poco más tranquilo.-Estaremos encantados de asistir estaremos a la hora indicada-dijo Moon.

-Marco dile a tu padre que llevare algunas cosas para que pasemos un rato agradable entre ambas familia-dijo River.

-Fantástico le diré a mi padre y si me disculpan mañana debo levantarme temprano debo trabajar-dijo Marco despidiéndose de sus nuevos vecinos.

Al regresar Marco a su casa le dijo a Rafael que los padres de Star aceptaron con gusto la invitación y estaría a la hora indicada. También le dijo que el señor Johansen traería algunas cosas para la barbacoa. Marco se despidió de sus padres y le deseo buenas noches.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, sábado.**_

Se levanto temprano y se fue directo a la ducha, tras colocarse su uniforme y desayunando algo rápido salió de su casa sin hacer mucho ruido, mientras se disponía a caminar una voz lo llamo desde la casa de sus nuevos vecinos.

-Hola Marco-dijo River estirándose antes de comenzar a trotar.-Hola señor Johansen- contesto alzando la saludar al señor Johansen, comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección de la tienda siendo el primero en llegar incluso que el propio dueño del establecimiento.

-Gracias Marco, realmente me salvaste la vida al ofrecerte en tomar el turno de la mañana-dijo su jefe Joey un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello largo que se lo sujetaba en un moño.

-No se preocupe, además el dinero nunca está de más-contesto Marco llevando unas latas de gaseosas a las neveras.

Marco llevaba por lo menos un mes trabajando para el Stop & Slurp y el propietario el señor Joey, se sentía lo bastante agradecido como para otorgarle las llaves de la tienda en símbolo de confianza a pesar que no era una gran paga pero era algo para matar el tiempo en verano, tras avanzar la hora terminaba de acomodar unos productos de limpieza pero la voz de una mujer le llamo la atención.

-Disculpe joven, tiene acondicionador de canela y flores del bosque para el cabello-dijo Moon llevándose la sorpresa al encontrarse con Marco.-Hola señora Moon, déjeme revisar en la parte de atrás-indico tras estar unos instantes solo encontró el acondicionar para el cabello de baya del bosque y de manzana, llevándola de todas formas.

-Solo de baya y de manzana-dijo la señora Moon meditando tras unos minutos decidiendo llevar el de baya del bosque. Tras pasar por la máquina registradora todas las cosas que llevaba su vecina, Moon solo se limito sonrier, lo cual le pareció curioso a Marco y le pregunto.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Marco terminando de sacar la cuenta y empacando.

-Solo que es raro ver un muchacho tan educado y amable-dijo Moon sacando su cartera y preguntando cuanto debía.

-Son 14.50-dijo Marco recibiendo un billete de veinte dólares y dando el cambio.-Gracias Marco y si te estás preguntado sobre Star aun está durmiendo se quedo hasta tarde ordenando su habitación-comento Moon, despidiéndose de él.

-Nos vemos en la tarde-indico.

Al terminar su turno, se despidió de su jefe deseándole buen fin de semana caminando sin apuro hacia su hogar y descansar un poco antes de la barbacoa.

 _ **Residencia Díaz, unos minutos después.**_

En el momento de llegar de llegar a su hogar, encontró a su madre bebiendo un vaso de zumo de fruta y leyendo una revista.

-Hola mamá-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y buscando a padre.-River vino a buscarlo para comprar unas cosas así que tardaran un poco y me dijo que trataras de descansar algo-comento Angie volteando la pagina.

-Iré a ducharme y tomare una siesta-indico Marco subiendo la escalera, tras salir de la ducha y regresando a su habitación busco un par de pantalones ajustado, tomando su toalla secándose el cabello por unos minutos dejando de lado.-Marco merece una siesta-se dijo acomodándose en su cama. tras pasar unos minutos lentamente fue abriendo los ojos de a poco encontrando de frente con una chica esbelta de cabello rubio, piel blanca como la leche vestida con una camisa escocesa, jeans desgatado y calzándose con una zapatillas converse moradas revisando sus libros, películas y miraba una figura de acción que tenía en su librero con mucha fascinación.

-Hola bello durmiente, me gusta tu habitación- dijo Star mirándolo con cierta diversión por verlo sin camiseta.-Star, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido tratándose de cubrirse el torso desnudo mientras la chica reía.

-Mamá quiso venir antes y ayudar a la señora Díaz, ella me indico tu habitación te he estado observando por lo menos haces unos treinta minutos y aproveche de curiosa tu habitación-dijo Star dejando de lado la figura y arrojando una camiseta color verde oscuro.

-Gracias, me podrías dar algo de privacidad por favor-dijo Marco un poco avergonzado, la chica obedeció de inmediato mirando de reojo el torso del castaño mostrando en su rostro cierto gesto de aprobación.

Tras colocarse la camiseta y salir de su habitación, la rubia lo esperaba con una sonrisa coqueta. Dirigiéndose a la primera planta de la residencia para disfrutar una agradable barbacoa junto a sus padres y nuevos vecinos.

* * *

 _ **Chicos dejamos aquí la primera parte de esta historia, gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola queridos lectores, les doy nuevamente la bienvenida a mi fic.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar les quiero agradecer su gran recepción por mi historia espero que sigan junto a mi, como tal prometo que tendremos bastante material por delante, en lo personal esta historia tendrá bastante material o en otras palabras sera bastante largo, ahora sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

* * *

 **Una Barbacoa y Una Cita**

Todo comenzó con una visita al médico por parte de su padre en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Después de diagnosticarle un cuadro de estrés por la agitada vida en la ciudad y por ordenes expresa del médico tuvo que comenzar a buscar otras opciones de trabajo en un lugar más tranquilo pero por recomendación de unos de sus colegas de la Universidad Chicago.

Acepto ocupar el puesto como profesor de deportes y del equipo de lucha en la academia de Echo Creek, una pequeña ciudad al sur de los Ángeles, tras esta noticia su madre renuncio a su trabajo en el estudio de danza y encontró enseguida un empleo en la misma ciudad como profesora de polo dancing, mientras Star tuvo que dejar a sus dos mejores amigas Lilicia y Kelly e incluso tuvo que renunciar a su banda, pero todo por el bien de la salud de su padre.

Al principio no pudo evitar su descontento en dejar su vida y comenzar una nueva en una ciudad desconocida, pero tras visitar por primera vez Echo Creek, cambio enseguida de opinión por la simplicidad y vida pacífica de la ciudad.

En el momento de visitar el lugar con sus padres durante la firma de los papeles al comprar la casa en aquel tranquila zona residencial e incluso tras pasar apenas unas horas desde su llegada a la ciudad, ya tenía un amigo y a la vez su vecino Marco Díaz que le pareció agradable desde un principio y un tanto nerd. Ahora se encontraba sentada junto a sus padres y sus nuevos vecinos disfrutando una barbacoa y conociéndose más íntimamente entre todos ellos.

El señor y la señora Díaz desde un principio le parecieron personas agradable al igual que Marco pero de cierta forma lo más sorprendente era ver a su madre charlando y riendo con Angie Díaz como si fueran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo.

En cuanto a su padre y Rafael Díaz congeniaron de manera inmediata hablando de deportes e incluso se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a jugar el próximo fin de semana golf. Al observar esta escena Star se sentía feliz por sus padres desde que tenía uso de razón siempre estaban trabajando o velando por ella y apenas tenían tiempo para ellos mismo pero ahora podían tener una vida más tranquila mientras comía una costillas con salsa agridulce.

-Realmente te gustaron las costillas agridulce-dijo Marco sirviéndose un poco de gaseosa.

-Si están fantástica-dijo Star tomando otra costilla de la bandeja.

-Ustedes dos realmente se llevan bien-comento Moon sirviéndose un poco de ensalada de tomate.

-Marco se ve bastante a gusto junto a Star y eso es mucho que decir-dijo Angie.

Star y Marco se rieron por lo dicho por su parte de sus madres y en cambio sus padres ya se consideraban hermanos y reían por cada ocurrencia de ambos.

-Star es una chica bien portada-dijo Angie sonriéndole.

-Es algo revoltosa pero no es una mala hija-dijo Moon acariciando el cabello de Star.

-Hermano Rafael tengo una grandiosa idea-dijo River un tanto ebrio.

-Creo que tenemos la misma idea hermano River-contesto Rafael.

Ambos dijeron que debían casar a Star y Marco y así serian consuegros, causando un poco de rubor en Star y Marco e incluso un poco nervios mostraron, el par de jovenes.

-Querido creo que has bebido demasiado-dijo Moon.

-Rafael, tu también has bebido en exceso-indico Angie.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y tomando sus cervezas alejandose a charlar, tras el paso de las horas Star, Marco, Moon y Angie comenzaron a limpiar mientras el señor Díaz y su padre estaban bebiendo un poco de café para sacarle su embriaguez.

Luego de ayudar a limpiar, ambos jovenes fueron nuevamente a la habitacion del castaño para continuar charlando y conociendose un poco más entre ambos.

-¿Mañana que tienes que hacer Marco?-Pregunto Star revisando los libros nuevamente.

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-dijo Marco un tanto desconcertado.

-Tengamos una cita-indico con una sonrisa.- Llévame a conocer el centro comercial o muéstrame los lugares divertido-tomando lugar en la silla del escritorio.

Marco quedo un tanto desconcertado y no pudo responder, causando una carcajada en Star pero reformulando toda la pregunta nuevamente.

-Creo que tuve decir llevarme de paseo en vez de una cita, así que me llevaras mañana-dijo Star.

-No tengo problemas, te parece después del medio día-dijo Marco. Ambos acordaron ir a recorrer el centro comercial, conocer el parque de la ciudad, los principales sitios donde los jovenese se reunían comúnmente.

 ** _Residencia Butterfly, Habitacion de Star._**

Aquella noche tras regresar de la casa de los Díaz, Star se encontraba en su habitación revisando sus redes sociales, con los audífonos puesto y leyendo los mensajes de sus amigas.

El primer mensaje que leyó fue de Lilacia que decía: **Bfly, amiga como estas? Como es Eco? Hay chicos guapos? O ya tienes nuevas mejores amigas?…**

Star le respondió: **Bien ya estoy instalada, es una ciudad bastante tranquila, solo he conocido a un chico, mañana recién saldré a conocer los alrededores con él.**

Kelly se sumo a la conversación: **Ya tienes un nuevo novio, que rápida y dime cómo es?.**

Star solo se limito a reír por las cosas que le decían sus amigas **: no somos novios es mi vecino y es súper agradable, además yo le dije que me llevara a pasear.**

Tras seguir conversando un par de horas, se despidió de sus amigas y dejando de lado su laptop comenzó a revisar su guarda ropa y decidiendo que ocupar, en aquellos momentos Moon, ingreso en la recamara trayendo consigo una caja con el nombre de la rubia.

-Mira lo que encontré, tu caja favorita-indico Moon mirando como su hija decidía que ponerse para el día siguiente.

-Mi caja de cuentas, grandioso mamá-dijo Star revisando un vestido.

-Debo suponer que tus risas eran por Lilacia y Kelly-dijo Moon dejando la caja en la cama de Star y tomando asiento en la silla del escritorio.

-Si te envían sus saludos y papá aun está muriendo en el sofá-dijo Star.

-Sí, pero dejare pasar esto por alto solo esta vez, me alegra verlo feliz y relajado, fue buena idea venirse a esta ciudad-dijo Moon mirando el entusiasmo de Star –Angie me invito a su club de lectura de los días jueves en la noche, el señor Díaz es un hombre muy agradable y el joven Marco es muy educado-estudiando la expresión de su hija.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía reír y disfrutar estar con la gente, me da gusto ver a papa feliz-dijo Star hurgando aún más profundo su guardarropa.

-El trabajo en el estudio de danza era muy exigente, ver todos los días chicos y chicas esforzándose, rompiéndose los pies y las piernas. Como los padres que lo presionaban era horrible, pero el empleo como instructora de pole dancing es muy distinto, es más relajado y para divertirse, el lunes tengo mi primera clase-comento Moon.

-Lo bueno de todo esto podremos estar más tiempo juntos e ir de paseo como nos antoje-dijo Star eligiendo un bluejeans nuevo que había comprando antes de irse de Nueva York.

-Si siempre quisimos una vida más pacifica con tu padre, ahora la conseguimos y tu al menos te estás adaptando mejor de lo que supuse, eso me recuerdas que debes llenar el lunes a primera hora el formulario de la academia-indico Moon.

Moon se despidió de Star y le aconsejo que se fuera a dormir temprano para aprovechar la mañana antes de su salida con Marco, al terminar de decidir la ropa que se podría al día siguiente, decidió irse a dormir, cuando comenzaba a cerrar las cortinas observo a Marco que revisaba su ropero eligiendo la ropa.

-No soy la única en quedarse hasta tarde decidiendo que ponerme-pensaba Star que se durmió de manera inmediata, teniendo una clara idea de su vestimenta.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Star se levanto temprano, salió de la cama rápidamente y decidió a salir hacer algo de trote ligero antes de desayunar, se coloco su ropa deportiva compuesto de un short deportivo, una vieja sudadera perteneciente a su anterior escuela y sus zapatillas para trotar al bajar por las escaleras, salio por la puerta trasera observo al señor Díaz que la saludaba mientras revisaba la cortadora de césped.

Al cabo de una hora volvió a casa al entrar nuevamente por la puerta trasera observo a su padre que tomaba jugo de naranja del envase.

-Papá eso es desagradable-dijo Star.

-No tiene nada de malo y te recuerdo que tu también lo haces-dijo River riendo.

Star le arrebato el envase, comenzando a beber directamente de el, pero Moon en ese momento al ver la escena, una mueca de disgusto se formo en toda su cara.

-Puedo permitir muchas cosas, pero no permitiré que beban del envase, ¡No Somos Salvaje!-indico Moon mirando con reproche a River y Star volviendo a repasar las reglas de la casa nuevamente.

Star subió rápidamente al baño y se aseo tranquilamente, al salir en dirección de su habitación, luego vestirse se miro en el espejo que tenía en su habitación.

Eligiendo un par bluejeans nuevo,una camisa escocesa de tonos negros y rojos y calzándose una zapatilla converse color rojo peinando su largo cabello rubio en un simple moño y aplicando un ligero maquillaje facial, bajó a desayunar comiendo unas tostadas, un poco de jugo de naranja y café, en el momento de terminar subió nuevamente al baño a limpiarse los dientes pero el sonido del timbre le aviso que ya era hora de salir y su madre le aviso.

-Star, Marco acaba de llegar-dijo Moon.

-Enseguida bajo y trata que papá no lo asuste con el bate como la ultima vez-dijo Star caminando en dirección de su habitación, recogiendo su celular, su cartera con unos cuantos dólares y su bolso en forma de estrella, descendiendo hacia la primera planta y observo a su padre hablando con Marco, mientras sostenía su bate y el castaño estaba nuevamente asustado.

-Papá, solo vamos a salir-dijo Star tomando a Marco del brazo y despidiéndose de sus padres.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron en dirección de la parada del autobús, llevándolos hacia el centro comercial de Echo Creek en esa tarde de verano.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos el segundo capítulo chicos y chicas.**_

 _ **Esten atentos tendremos el tercer capitulo de esta historia lo antes posibles, Paz y Amor para todos queridos lectores, recuerden dejar sus reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridos lectores es un gusto en saludarlos nuevamente, realmente me sorprende la gran aceptación de esta historia como sus reviews, marcar como favorito o seguirlo, creo que es importante destacar que mis idea comienza a ser apreciadas por ustedes. Ahora en relacion a los capítulos venideros posiblemente comiencen a ser un poco más extensos y principalmente los disfruten como vayan saliendo.**

 **Ahora bien, vamos con este nuevo capitulo y al final un par de palabras adicionales y extras, antes de concluir este tercer capitulo.**

* * *

 **Centro Comercial, Encuentros Casuales y Sorpresas**

Marco y Star se encontraban recorriendo el centro comercial observando las diversas tiendas de la primera planta del lugar.-No es Nueva York pero lo menos tenemos todo lo necesario para ver-comento Marco acomodándose el cuello de la camisa de mezclilla.

-No esta tan mal, sin duda es una ciudad más pequeña pero más agradable que Nueva York-dijo Star observando a Marco que le pareció un poco nerd, llevando la camisa sin doblar las mangas.

Star se acerco a Marco y comenzó a desabrochar las mangas de su camisa de mezclilla, y comenzó a doblársela empezando acomodarla adecuadamente, Marco solo la observo un poco sorprendido por su actuar.

-Ves, así es mejor y no pareces un nerd-indico.

-Me gusta así mis mangas-dijo Marco objetando lo que hizo la rubia.

-Tu apariencia dice mucho de ti, si muestras duda al vestirte darás esa impresión pero llevar la ropa de forma opuesta como lo haces dará una impresión más interesante-dijo Star mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Lo dice la chica que ocupa un collar de cuentas- Marco observo a la chica poniendo cara de pocos amigo por su comentario, sintiendo en el fondo de su alma como era rota en varias partes.

-Te daré un consejo sobre este collar de cuenta, me lo dio mi madre y ella me enseño hacerlo cuando tenía seis años, ha sido una tradición de nuestra familia por generación desde que llego Eclipsa Butterfly a este país hace mucho tiempo-indico Star alejándose furiosa y dejando a un lado a su vecino. Marco se limito a mantenerse en el mismo lugar, luego de unos minutos reacciono un poco tarde, paso al menos veinte minutos buscándola dando finalmente con ella en una góndola de gafas de sol que se probaba los diversos modelos, acercándose lentamente y ella lo miro por el espejo.

-Supongo que vienes a disculparte-dijo Star probándose un modelo de marco color rosa.

-Sí, fui un tonto me estas tratando de ayudarme pero en cambio solo dije algo que no debía-dijo Marco completamente avergonzado.

-Admito que me agrada tu compañía, eres mi primer amigo en Echo Creek pero debes saber que mi familia tiene ciertas costumbres que son algo raras para los demás, he viajado por diversos lugares del mundo y he aprendido sobre la tolerancia como respeto hacia los demás, estuve en India, Nueva Zelandia, Turquía, Hungría y en Canadá, pero no quiero dejar tu amistad y espero que desde ahora podemos ser más honesto en nuestra amistad y quizás te haga un collar de cuenta-dijo Star abrazando a Marco. Tras las mutuas disculpa correspondiente la rubia continuo probando los diversos modelos.

-¿Acaso en Nueva York, no tienen gafas?-dijo Marco observando las gafas.

-Tenía dos gafas pero se las deje a mis dos mejores amigas como recuerdo-dijo Star decidiéndose por un par de gafas de marco rojo y cristales negro.

-¿Tienes hambre?-dijo Marco.

-Si-dijo Star sonriendo mientras subían al patio de comida que se encontraba en el último piso del centro comercial.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Tras recorrer los diversos puesto de comida rápida ambos decidieron comer en Burgers Creek, la franquicia local de la ciudad y ordenando el menú número cinco que traía una hamburguesa con queso, papas a la francesa, gaseosas de tamaño mediano y un helado pequeño.

-¿Cómo era tu anterior escuela?-dijo Marco.

-Se llama Santa Olga, escuela para jóvenes señoritas o como le decíamos el infierno Santa Olga, un instituto privado exclusivo para mujeres, no era un lugar donde tus padres podían comprar tu cupo, aceptaban a chicas de diversas clases sociales pero las reglas y la directora eran de lo peor y cada año se rendía un examen de conocimiento general para poder cursar al siguiente año, incluso tuve hasta el año pasado algunas clases impartidas por maestros de la universidad de Chicago- recordando Star teniendo un pequeño escalofrió.

-¡Whoa!, realmente debes tener excelente calificaciones por lo que dices-dijo Marco bebiendo un poco de gaseosa.

-En realidad sí, pero solo porque mi familia por lado materno ha estudiado en Santa Olga desde hace más de siete generaciones, debía mantener cierta reputación-dijo Star comiendo una papas con mostaza. Mientras seguía charlando sobre cómo era Santa Olga y encontraste la Academia de Echo Creek, dos chicas de la edad de ambos jóvenes, se fueron acercando a la mesa y le saludaron amistosamente.

-Hola Marco-dijo Janna Ordonia, una chica delgada, cabello negro azulado, ojos cafés, vestida con unos jeans desgatados, con una camiseta holgada color negra con y zapatillas negras.

-Pensé que estabas muy ocupado trabajando y preparándote la temporada -dijo Jackie Lynn Thomas una chica de contextura atlética, piel ligeramente bronceada, de cabello rubio ondulado con un mechón color azul neón y unas pecas debajo de sus ojos color aguamarina, vestida con pantalones cortos, camiseta verde con diseño y algo de color blanco, un colgante de concha marina y calzándose una zapatillas color aguamarina. Star noto un poco de nervios en el castaño deduciendo un posible antiguo amor.

-Hola chicas, me da gusto verlas-dijo Marco mientras Star seguía comiendo su hamburguesa y observando la escena en silencio.

-Ella es tu nueva novia-dijo Janna mirando de reojo a la rubia.-Es un gusto.

-Mejor dicho soy su nueva mejor amiga-tomo la palabra Star, dejando de lado su hamburguesa, mirando a las dos chicas con una mirada estoica.

-Tú no eres de por aquí-indico Jackie.

-Así es, soy la nueva vecina de Marco provengo de Nueva York, soy Star Butterfly-presentándose y preguntado por los nombres de ambas chicas.

-Soy Janna Ordonia-dijo Janna.

-Soy Jackie Lynn Thomas-dijo Jackie.

-Un gusto-contesto tomando un poco de gaseosa.

Ambas chicas charlaron unos momentos con Marco y Star, tras unos minutos se despidieron, mientras se alejaban. Jackie miro sobre su hombro a Marco y Star que seguía retomando su conversación.

-Y ¿Ellas eran, tus ex-novias?-pregunto Star.

Marco le empezó a explica que Janna la conocía desde la guardería y sobre Jackie habían sido novios, un par de meses pero rompieron por las propias inseguridades de ambos y en especial las de Marco pero hasta hace poco la antigua pareja, habían vuelto a ser amigos nuevamente pero siempre con aquella tensión entre ambos.

-Yo te voy ayudar a superar esas inseguridades y así podrás tener un noviazgo normal como todo el mundo-dijo Star mostrando un brillo en sus ojos.

 _ **En el parque de Echo Creek.**_

Al terminar de comer y seguir recorriendo el centro comercial y echando una mirada a la cartelera de cine no encontraron nada interesante para disfrutar en ese momento. Ambos salieron del centro comercial y fueron en dirección del parque de la ciudad, pasando lo que quedaba del resto de la tarde y continuando hablando de sus gustos, la vida en Nueva York y sus planes a futuro cuando terminaran de estudiar. Un muchacho de aspecto de estrella de rock, le entrego un volante, anunciando el gran festival de cierre del verano que sería el último sábado del mes, Star lo miro el volante con cierto interés.

-Una pregunta-dijo la rubia captando la atención del chico.

-Si amiga-dijo el muchacho.

-Aquí dice que se pueden inscribir cualquier banda, pero que se debe enviar un vídeo o una canción de creación propia al correo indicado, el nombre de la banda y sus integrantes-dijo Star compartiendo una mirada fugaz con Marco.

-Sí, se pueden inscribir cualquier banda, pero igual pueden tocar canciones de bandas conocidas y de propia autoría pero casi siempre vienen bandas de este Estado, ¿acaso conoces a una banda?-pregunto.

-Si conozco una banda, son de Nueva York, son excelente músicos-dijo Star.

-Conozco a todas las bandas de Nueva York de los suburbios-jactándose el muchacho.

-Entonces debes saber quien son los Wreckers-dijo Star mostrando nuevamente ese brillo en sus observo al chico que se quitaba las gafas y poniendo cara de asombro y hablo.

-Por amor a Hendrix, tu eres la guitarrista y vocalista adjunta, eres la mariposa rebelde-dijo el chico sacando su celular y pidiendo una foto junto a ella que acepto con gusto.

-Enviare el video esta misma noche-dijo Star posando junto al chico mientras Marco le sacaba una foto.

-Entonces vendrá Tom el príncipe demoníaco y Huracán Tad a Echo Creek a tocar-dijo el muchacho muy emocionado.

-Si hablare con ellos, estoy segura que vendrá nunca se pierde una fiesta o festival-dijo muchacho se presento al final como Robert, presentador oficial del evento y miembro del comité, garantizo el apoyo total a la banda de los Wreckers. Marco apenas pudo comprender lo sucedido pero le pareció increíble que Star, fuera popular entre los músicos aficionados del país.

-Disculpa eso fue algo inesperado, pero no pude evitarlo-dijo Star.

-Estoy saliendo con una rockstar- dijo Marco riendo, mientras Star reía por lo dicho de él-

-Ayúdame un momento, sujeta el volante mientras le saco una foto y se las envió a los chicos-indico mientras el castaño sujeto el volante, Star le saco rápidamente una fotografía al anuncio y lo envió al grupo de whatsapp de sus amigos. Al ver que el sol se ocultaba, ambos jóvenes decidieron ir a casa, en el trayecto de vuelta en el autobús Star recordó de improvisto lo dicho por Jackie.

-A que se refería con preparase para la temporada-dijo Star.

-Pertenezco al equipo de baloncesto-dijo Marco.

-Estoy con una estrella del baloncesto que alago-dijo Star riendo.

-Esta semana comenzaremos con la pre-temporada y terminare de trabajar en mi empleo, pero igual podremos salir a conocer más seguían charlando sobre que harían el resto del verano, el celular de Star sonó y reviso el único mensaje que había llegado.

-¿Tus amigos?-inquirió observando a Star que tenía una sonrisa y nuevamente le brillaban los ojos.

-Los Wreckers vienen a Echo Creek a devastar con su música y un montón de emoticones-dijo Star sonriendo a Marco.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo ahora un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene, estamos terminando el verano y el festival se acerca así que esto son los siguientes capitulo que se titulan:**

 **El festival de verano I: Mis Queridos Amigos.**

 **El festival de verano II: Un día en la playa.**

 **El festival de verano III: Los Wreckers devastan Eco Arroyo con su música.**

 **Después de eso comenzaremos el año escolar y tendremos más historia por delante esto no se acaba aún queda mucho que decir antes de terminar, tenemos bastante camino, sorpresas y muchos más por delante, hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores, antes de iniciar este capítulo primero quiero agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que están dejando sus Favorites como Followers, todo esto es posible gracias a su preferencia y así damos inicio a la primera saga de esta historia bastante atípica, también les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus impresiones, opiniones y les recuerdo además que esta historia solo se encuentra en Fanfiction, si la ve en otro plataforma denúncielo de inmediato.**

 **E iniciamos:**

* * *

 _En la academia de Santa Olga para jóvenes señoritas se les permitían a las estudiantes, tomar clases optativa entre las cuales podía cursar arte, alfarería, literatura, poseía y música, Star con solo 8 años edad opto cursar música y se le permitió elegir entre clases de guitarra, piano o violín, según lo establecido por el programa de estudios al interior de la institución._

 _A la edad 12 años ya era conocida por su habilidad innata entre su familia y amigos de ser una gran guitarrista que incluso compuso varias canciones de su propia creatividad e incluso demostraba cierto talento para el arte pero en menor medida, tras conocer a Tom y Tad con solo 13 años formaron su banda conocida como los Wreckers o Demoledores, comenzando a tocar en las academias de Nueva York, fiestas o cualquier festival que tuvieran la oportunidad de asistir, incluso mantuvo un noviazgo con Tom que solo duro unos meses y terminaron de forma bastante amigable por diferencia de lo que querían de la vida._

* * *

 **El Festival De Verano Parte I: Mis Queridos Amigos**

 **Una semana después del anuncio del festival de verano, Lunes 3 pm de la tarde.**

Star se encontraba sentada bajo del árbol de su patio principal de la residencia, aguardando las horas para la llegada de sus viejos amigos desde Nueva York.

Había hablado con sus padres que no pusieron objeción alguna que Lilacia, Kelly, Tom y Tad vendrían a Echo Creek a verla y participar en el festival de verano de finales de mes.

Mientras esperaba a sus viejos amigos en el patio principal, estaba ocupada haciendo un collar de cuenta para su nuevo amigo y vecino, Marco Díaz que se encontraba preparando la temporada con el equipo de básquetbol y su padre River supervisaba el entrenamiento por petición del director de la academia, al seguir concentrada en su trabajo la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Star, ya me voy... y recuerda esto a Tom... ¡que deje su auto en la entrada principal, la tienda de campaña se encuentra en el patio trasero y por ultimo dile a Tad que la arme antes que anochezca!- señalo Moon sacando del garaje su bicicleta.

-Ok, se lo diré y suerte en el pole-dancing- dijo Star sonriendo a su madre que montaba su vehículo a pedales y se colocaba el casco alejándose lentamente por la ciclo vía en dirección a su empleo.

Tras la partida de su madre y su padre en la academia torturando a Marco tenía más tiempo disponible para ella, pero la paz de la tarde se vio interrumpido. Cuando una música estridente y un bullicioso que conocía a la perfección se iba acercando.

-Ellos nunca cambiaran- se dijo así misma guardando el collar de cuenta en su caja, observando una antigua camioneta con doble camina, restaurada de color rojo y negro, mientras se estacionaba fuera de su casa y un muchacho de piel morena y cabello pintado color verde sacaba la cabeza por la ventana del copiloto y decía a todo pulmón:

-¡Los Wreckers han llegado y vamos a devastar Echo Creek con nuestra música!- dijo Tad riendo y saludando a Star.

-Bfly, amiga- dijo Lilacia una muchacha de 16 años de cabello rosa, piel blanca, un tatuaje en forma de corazón en su cuello, vestida con una camisa de mezclilla, pantalones cortos color rojo y sandalias de color morado que abrazo muy afectuosamente a Star.

-Y que hay de mí- intervino Kelly una muchacha de 16 años de piel morena y cabello color verde chicle vestida con una camiseta color blanca, pantalones cortos de color negro, con una zapatillas negras que abrazo muy fuerte a Star y le susurro. -Tu príncipe nerd, donde lo ocultaste- le susurro.

-Está entrenando- contesto Star. -No es mi novio...

-Star, mi segunda chica favorito de este mundo- dijo Tad un muchacho delgado de cabello pintado color verde, vestido con una camiseta con las mangas desagarrado irregularmente, con pantalones de mezclillas ajustados como desgatados y calzando una zapatillas converse negra. -dime donde quedo tu nuevo novio- riendo.

-Es mi amigo, como tú-dijo Star. -debo suponer que Kelly te obligo a tomar una ducha- y el chico soltó una gran carcajada.

-Star, vieja amiga...- dijo Tom un muchacho un poco más alto que ella de 18 años, de piel blanca, cabello pintado color salmón, vestido con una camiseta color negra con un cráneo y la palabra maldad en japonés, jeans ajustado color negro, botas, varios tatuajes por el brazo y algunas perforaciones en sus orejas, abrazando a Star. -Me da gusto verte y donde tienes a tu nuevo novio- inquirió en ese instante.

-No es mi novio, es mi amigo como ustedes, banda de idiotas- le dijo a los 4 que solo rieron en respuesta. -¡¿Que?!- pronuncio completamente sorprendida. Mientras reía con sus amigos, una voz la llamo y al girarse observo a Marco que regresaba de su entrenamiento, completamente sudado y sucio después del entrenamiento con un bolso al hombro y su balón de basquetbol bajo su brazo.

-Debo suponer que ellos son tus amigos, creo que después hablaremos- dijo Marco pero Tad le dijo que se detuviera y se girara apenas escucho a unos de los recién llegados. Tad lo observo detenidamente y se le sumo Tom que lo miraron muy detenidamente al igual que Kelly y Lilacia durante unos segundos.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- dijeron los cuatro al unisonó levantando sus pulgares, Marco y Star comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-Somos amigos al igual que ustedes- dijo Star girando los ojos y ruborizada, pero Marco trataba de escabullirse cuando fue detenido por Tom.

-Dónde vas niño, ahora eres uno de los nuestros- dijo Tom.

-¿Alguna idea, Tom?- pregunto Tad con una mirada maliciosa. Tom observo la camioneta que aun tenia las maletas y los instrumentos de ambos, esbozando una sonrisa por su idea.

-¿Marco, cierto?, un gusto soy Tom Lucitor amigo y ex-novio de Star...-dijo Tom.

-Sí, me hablo de todo ustedes y de todos sus novios- contesto Marco. -Es más alto y delgado...de lo que imagine...- se dijo.

-No me consideres tu rival, ya tengo novia en Nueva York-dijo Tom mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

-No somos novio- repitió nuevamente Star a sus amigos.

Tom y Tad tomaron a Marco prestado y le pidieron que les ayudara a bajar las maletas, el castaño no tuvo queja alguna, comenzando a charla con ellos de manera natural, en cambio Star, Kelly y Lilicia estaban en la segunda planta donde la rubia les enseñaba a sus dos amigas la ubicación de su habitación como el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Realmente obtuviste un buen premio- dijo Lilacia.

-No está nada de mal, pero es algo nerd en lo personal- dijo Kelly riendo.

-Chicas solo somos amigos, acaso creen que ha pasado algo entre nosotros- dijo Star viendo a sus dos amigas.

-No, pero se nota que ambos están a gusto cuando están juntos y... se nota a kilómetros- comento Kelly.

-Bfly, capturarlo es tu oportunidad... si, está soltero es un pez fácil...- dijo Lilacia

Tras ignorar a sus amigas y mostrarle su habitación que ocuparían durante su estancia, bajaron nuevamente al salón principal donde Tom y Tad revisaban sus instrumentos pero percatándose que Marco no estaba, en aquel momento.

-Star, Marco fue a ducharse y regresara ayudarnos con la tienda de campaña y después nos prometió que haría unos nachos- comento Tom examinando su bajo.

-Es muy agradable pero algo inseguro debemos darle un impulso en su vida- afirmo Tad revisando su batería.

Luego de subir las maletas de Kelly y Lilacia, acomodando los instrumentos en el garaje y con Marco de regreso, trayendo lo necesario para preparar sus famosos nachos pero antes de hacer las frituras, instalaron la tienda de campaña para Tad y Tom que dormiría afuera, durante su estancia. Al finalizar la instalación y Tom reunión a todo el grupo en la cocina mientras Marco preparaban sus nachos.

-Star y Tad, debemos comenzar a ensayar desde mañana principalmente en la tarde- dijo Tom. -Como máximo hasta las 7 pm, para evitar problemas con los vecinos.

-Pero este festival es por placer o caridad- inquirió Tad.

-Marco, sabe mejor los detalles de este festival- dijo Star cediendo la palabra al castaño Marco comenzando a explicar de qué iba aquel festival.

-El festival de cierre de verano de Echo Creek, es una tradición desde los años 60, cada año antes del término del verano se realiza. Este festival es para aquellos amantes de la buena música, hay banda de rock, blues, jazz o en resumen de todos los gustos, pero siempre al final de la noche como las 10 pm sube al escenario la banda principal- concluyo Marco.

-Robert, es el presentador oficial dijo que nos avisaría la hora que nos tocaría subir al escenario- dijo Star, recodando cuando fue a la academia de la ciudad a matricularse se lo encontró nuevamente mientras pegaba los afiches por toda esa área.

-Cuando salía de la práctica, me lo tope y me reconoció como el novio de Star- dijo Marco mientras los demás chicos contenía las carcajadas.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Star.

-Como miembro de la comisión representando a la comunidad universitaria, le mostro su vídeo al comité como un grupo de universitarios, votaron y ustedes serán los que clausuren el evento por el sábado en la noche, estarán por dos horas arriba del escenario y me dijo que vendría...unos días antes para darle los pases- dijo Marco comprobando los nachos, antes de servilos. -¡Listos!...

-Los Wreckers devastaremos el festival de Echo Creek- dijo Tad nuevamente.

-Dos horas, nunca hemos estado tanto en el escenario- dijo Tom. -Pero podemos hacer un esfuerzo...

-Pero es la reunión de los Wreckers, deben estar listo- dijo Lilacia tratando de robar un nacho.

-Vendría y explicaría los detalles con más precisión- señalo Marco al resto del grupo. Tras seguir planeando como seria la presentación del festival, el castaño sirvió varios tazones de nachos que todos comieron y charlaron a gusto olvidándose por unos instantes del festival.

* * *

 _ **Días después.**_

Durante el resto de la semana estuvieron ensayando grande parte de la tarde hasta entrada la noche, afinando, revisando sus instrumentos, coordinando sus movimientos y eligiendo las canciones que presentaría en el festival pero durante el día sábado de aquella semana estaban muy agotados para ensañar.

-Tom, deberíamos descansar o tomarnos el día libre- dijo Star revisando las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica.

-Opino igual que Bfly- dijo Tad contemplado a Kelly.

-Nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo ensayando siempre hemos estado dos o tres días antes preparando una presentación- afirmo Tom recostado en el suelo del garaje.

-Lo que dice Star no es mala idea, son buenos y además el sobre-esfuerzo, puede ser perjudicial para ustedes- comento Kelly leyendo un libro que le prestó Marco.

-Kelly tiene razón, ya son buenos deberíamos ir algún lugar o hacer una fiesta- dijo Lilacia jugando con su nintendo portátil.

-¡Vamos a la playa!- dijo Marco llegando inesperadamente y cargando una bolsa negra del Stop & Slurp. Los cincos lo miraron, mientras el castaño comenzaba a repartir unas bebidas energizartes a cada uno de ellos.

-Marco, nos cae bien y todo pero... solo tenemos dinero para sobrevivir el viaje de regreso- dijo Lilacia recibiendo una lata de redbull sin azúcar.

-Concuerdo con Lilacia- dijo Tom recibiendo una lata de su bebida energizarte favorita, tres ojos del demonio.

-Los padres de Star nos conocen desde...hace tiempo pero no somos capaces de abusar de su hospitalidad- dijo Kelly cerrando el libro y abriendo la bebida extra azucarada.

-Yo tuve que conseguir dinero con mis hermanos mayores- comento Tad recibiendo la bebida. -Extra azúcar...

-Yo, ya gaste toda mi mesada, cuando entremos a clase recibiré nuevamente- dijo Star recibiendo una lata de su bebida favorita cielo azulado.

-Yo solo dije vamos a la playa chicos, además el señor Joey me pago hoy y además un bono por hacer horas extras durante la semana- dijo Marco abriendo una botella de gatore. -Solo carguemos el auto...

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Tom levantándose del suelo y abriendo su bebida.

-Lo que digo, es verano...ustedes están cansado, se han esforzado durante toda la semana, aun falta una semana para el festival, mañana es domingo y quizás podríamos ir a la playa y pasarlo bien durante el día- propuso Marco al resto. Star al escuchar esto supuso de inmediato lo que estaba diciendo Marco.

-Pero es tu dinero, deberías ahorrarlo o gastarlo como tú quieras- dijo Star y los demás chicos comenzaron a captar la idea lentamente.

-Es cierto puedo gastar mi dinero como quiera, pero no voy a permitir que mis amigos estén encerrados y muriendo de calor en Echo Creek... hicieron un viaje muy largo desde Nueva York, además el señor Joey nos pago a todos por adelantado y un bono por el duro trabajo realizando durante todo el verano y cerrara el Stop & Slurp durante una semana a partir de mañana así que estaré libre y podre ayudarles en lo que sea- dijo Marco.

-Marco, eres mi héroe- dijo Tad abrazándolo. Star le devolvió una sonría a Marco y el resto de sus amigos se miraron entre sí por unos segundos.

-Entonces a cuanto estamos de la playa más cercana- inquirió Tom.

-Como a dos horas pero debemos salir muy temprano y supongo que todos empacaron su traje de baño- comento Marco. -Según cálculos...¡son dos horas!...

-Muy bien, iremos a la playa y tendremos una pequeña fiesta en la playa- dijo Lilacia.

 _ **Por la noche.**_

Star y Marco se encontraban sentados en el techo de la casa del castaño conversando y observando las estrellas, luego del organizar el viaje hacia la playa.

-Eres el mejor-dijo Star sonriendo.

-Tus amigos son los mejores, ellos son increíbles- dijo Marco devolviendo la sonrisa a Star.

-No, lo que hiciste fue algo extraordinario, tu nos invitaste a la playa, soportas las crueles bromas de los chicos y además después de trabajas venias a preparar nachos, nadie hace eso- comento Star.

-Digamos que mi vida no era muy emocionante antes de tu llegada, sobre las bromas de tus amigos son soportables y me caen bien, pero tú eres mi favorita- dijo Marco.

Star se sonrojo por los dichos de él, en el fondo admiraba a Marco por su generosidad y llevarlo a la playa haciéndose cargo de todos los gastos, algo que muy pocos chicos harían sin exigir algo a cambio y además de aceptar a sus amigos por quien eran realmente, eso le parecía atractivo de cierta forma.

-Eso me recuerda que te tengo un regalo, Díaz- dijo Star.

-¡Un regalo!- dijo Marco sorprendido.

-Sí, pero debes cerrar los ojos y nunca debes perderlo- señalo Star.

Marco cerró los ojos mientras Star sacaba de su bolsillo un collar de cuenta que había estado trabajando durante la semana, cuando tenía una oportunidad de estar a solas por lo general durante la noche hasta altas horas de la noche colocandolo en el cuelo del castaño

-Sorpresa es un collar de cuentas- dijo Star. mientras Marco observo detenidamente el collar de cuentas.

-¡Es uno nuevo!- dijo Marco sorprendido.

-Sí, pero el tuyo tiene piedras de diversos colores y esferas de madera que talle yo misma durante las noches- contesto la rubia.

-No, tuviste que hacerlo- dijo Marco guardándolo al interior de su camiseta. -¡Gracias!...

-Lo hice porque somos amigos y has hecho mucho por mi- le replico mostrando ese extraño brillo de sus ojos.

Ambos se quedaron observándose mutuamente y comenzaron acercase lentamente pero fueron interrumpido por la voz de Lilacia que estaba ocupando el amplificador y el micrófono.

-¡Bfly, tú mama dice que es hora de ir a dormir y mañana debemos salir temprano!- aclarando la voz. -¡Mañana podrán seguir en su cita, y tu padre dice que Marco debe pedir tu mano formalmente!- riendo nuevamente. Ambos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente y algo ruborizados por lo que estaba a punto de suceder antes de ser interrumpidos.

-Creo que será mejor ir a dormir- dijo Star sin mirar a Marco.

-Sí, tienes razón mañana debemos salir antes de las 8 de la mañana- comento Marco que apenas podía mirar a la rubia al rostro.

Al despedirse, Star observo como Marco la vigilaba aun por la ventana para que llegara a salvo a su casa a pesar de la corta distancia.

-Quizás Kelly y Lilacia tienen razón me lo debería quedar- pensaba mientras entraba en su hogar, en cambio la luna y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar intensamente aquella noche de verano.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo, estén atentos pronto traeré el siguiente capítulo de la primera saga de la historia, sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El festival de verano II: Un día en la playa**

Marco se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta de Tom, guiándole la ruta que debía seguir en dirección de suroeste.

-Tom sigue esta ruta por lo menos unos quince minutos y cuando lleguemos al desvío toma en dirección a CreekWest-dijo Marco.

-¿Cómo es aquella playa?-pregunto Star desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Tom.

-Es un playa que vamos con mis padres cada vez que tenemos tiempo por lo general vamos por el día, pero siempre hay muchas personas durante la semana pero en los fin de semana todos van a CreekOld, así que la playa de CreekWest queda un poco mas vacía, tiene una playa con arenas blanca, el mar es tranquilo e incluso tiene vestidores para cambiarse-explicaba Marco.

-Marco me fije que en una de las hieleras trajiste algo de carne y algunas salchichas, ¿Acaso podemos hacer una varillada?-dijo Tad.

-Si podemos pero debemos dejar limpio-dijo Marco.

-Y que hay en CreekOld-dijo Lilicia.

-CreekOld durante los fin de semana se llena con los universitarios no quisieron ir a sus casas por el verano e incluso los precios se mantienen, es una playa mas grande, siempre hay fiestas hasta el amanecer e incluso competencias de voleibol o de nado, pero lo único de malo es que esta a casi cinco hora de viaje hacia el sur-dijo Marco.

-Sin duda es lugar muy popular pero la distancia es el problema-dijo Kelly.

-Pero chicos lo importante es que nos vamos a relajar antes de volver a ensayar, no debemos ser quisquillosos, además Marco nos invito-dijo Tom mientras llegaban al desvió en dirección de CreekWest, Tom comenzó acelerar gradualmente para obtener, un poco de tiempo.

-Sigue derecho, estaremos al menos en una hora en CreekWest-indicando Marco y Tom asistiendo.

Mientras Tad, Kelly, Lilicia y Star estaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta cantando canciones infantiles por mera diversión y Tom se concentraba en la ruta, Marco solo miraba el paisaje, pero a la vez miraba a Star por su reflejo y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando fueron interrumpidos por Lilicia con el amplificador.

-Me dijo que me ayudaría a superar mis propias inseguridades y ayer casi nos besamos, entonces somos amigos o ella quiere algo más de mi-pensaba Marco.

-Si no quieres que sea complicado, solo tú debes hacerlo que no sea complicado-dijo Tom.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Marco.

-Ya sabes, lo que estas pensando, todos pasamos por eso cuando tenemos 16 años-dijo Tom observando el camino.

Marco solo se limito a observar en silencio a Tom.

-Te lo digo como tu amigo, recuerdas si quieres decir algo no debes hacerlo complicado sigue tu corazón y las palabras saldrán sola-dijo Tom.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto Star.

-Cosas de hombres, Star-Dijo Tom.

-¿Es verdad que estaban hablando cosas de hombres?, Marco-dijo Star.

-Sí, hace unos días le pregunte unas cosas a Tom y él me dijo que cuando tuviera tiempo me respondería-dijo Marco observando a Tom que le guiño un ojo.

Star los miro detenidamente y volvió a la parte trasera de la camioneta pero quedando aun curiosa por lo que hablaban Tom y Marco.

-Solo tú tienes la llave para tu felicidad, recuérdalo siempre-dijo Tom mirando a Marco.

-Entonces debería hablarlo con Star apenas estemos a solas, pero no debo mostrar mis dudas cuando aclaremos el tema-pensaba Marco, al mirar nuevamente por la ventana observo que el mar comenzaba a mostrarse gradualmente.

-Estamos cerca-dijo Marco y todos los chicos comenzaron a mirar como verdaderos niños.

Mientras se iban acercando a la playa, observaron la pequeña ciudad de CreekWest, observaron y los habitantes que los miraron un tanto curiosos por su llegada, Tom encontró rápidamente el estacionamiento, instalándose a unos metros de la playa.

Al llegar a la playa observaron una gran extensión que se extendía por algunos kilómetros por la costa y una extraña arena entre blanco y rubia que le pareció sorprendente, también observaron unas regaderas y los vestidores que se encontraban al norte del estacionamiento y solo observaron algunas familias que se comenzaban a instalar en la playa.

-Marco, donde se pueden hacer parrilladas-dijo Tad, comenzando a caminar y el grupo lo siguió pasaron cerca de las regaderas y al caminar unos minutos encontraron con una tienda hechas de madera, con unos algunos asientos hechos de troncos y una parrilla hecha de ladrillo con una hermosa vista al mar.

-Esto es hermoso-dijo Star con sus ojos brillando.

-Entonces nosotros preparemos y organizaremos para almorzar, y tu Marco deberían ir con Star a comprar algunas gaseosas, hielo, vasos plásticos y algo de agua mineral-dijo Tom con una sonrisa mientras los demás reían.

-Si Tom tiene razón, debo preparar la parrillada-dijo Tad caminando en dirección de la camioneta en busca.

-Yo estoy llegando a la mejor parte del libro-dijo Kelly tomando asiento cerca de la parilla.

-Yo necesito broncearme cuanto antes-dijo Lilicia.

Marco solo se limito a suspirar e índico a Star que fueran al pequeño supermercado-creo que ahora tengo mi oportunidad de hablar con ella-concentrando en sus pensamientos cuando de improvisto Star salto sobre él y se aferro.

-Cárgame-dijo Star riendo mientras Marco la cargaba en su espalda.

-Debo recordarte que no eres una niña-dijo Marco tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-No seas malo y cárgame-dijo Star.

Marco solo suspiro y acepto sin mayor objeción alguna y Star solo sonrió de alegría, tras ir caminando se encontraron se encontraron con algunas personas que lo miraban con cierta sorpresa.

-Que chicos más raro-dijo un chico pelirrojo a su novia que lo miro con una visión distinta a la de su novio-no creo que sea raro sino encantador-.

-Que romántico- dijeron un grupo de chicas universitarias que miraban la escena.

-Eso es amor a la antigua-dijo un anciano que paseaba a su perro y le sonría.

-Somos populares, Marco-dijo Star apurando el paso.

-Nos está viendo todo el mundo, Star-dijo Marco caminando.

-Acaso eso importa, seamos nosotros mismos-dijo Star riendo.

Al llegar al supermercado tomaron un carrito y se fueron directamente a buscar algunas gaseosas, el hielo, vasos desechables y el agua mineral.

-¿Quién toma agua mineral?-pregunto Marco.

-Tad, siempre le da ganas de beber cuando hace parilladas-Star mirando las góndolas.

Al llegar al pasillo de las gaseosas, Marco observo que no tenia mucho de donde elegir solo tenia entre sus opciones, gaseosa de cola, de naranja, de piña, pomelo y de frutas tropicales.

-¿Cuál le gustara mas a los chicos?-dijo Marco.

-Llevemos una de cola, dos de fruta tropicales y el agua mineral-Star mientras Marco sacaba las gaseosas y el agua mineral.

Al darse cuenta Marco que Star había desaparecido y buscándola por los pasillos colindantes.

-¿Dónde se metió?-pensaba Marco cuando Star lo llamo.

-Disculpa por desaparecer, fui por los vasos-dijo Star colocando en el carrito, los vasos y dos bolsa de ositos de goma sonriéndole a Marco.

-Ositos de goma-dijo Marco.

-Sí, son mis favoritos pero no te preocupes yo los pagare-dijo Star.

-Yo los pagares tu solo debes disfrutar de este día- dijo Marco mientras Star lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Eres el mejor-dijo Star caminando en dirección del hielo y guiñándole.

Tras encontrar el hielo y pagar en la caja registradora, volvieron caminando tranquilamente a la playa y se percataron del olor a carne que provenía del lugar donde se instalaron.

-¿Cómo les fue en su cita?-dijo Lilicia.

-Lilicia mejor cállate, ellos deben resolver sus asuntos a sola-dijo-Kelly.

-Mejor disfrutemos de la playa, chicos-dijo Tom sonriendo a Marco que le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Star ignoraba lo dicho por Lilicia.

Mientras avanzaba el día los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la parilla y comenzaron a comer la carne y beber las gaseosas, tras pasar aquel rato riendo y charlando sobre las cosas típicas de los adolescentes se dieron cuenta de la hora y comenzaron a dejar limpio el lugar, tras dejar limpio y ordenado como encontraron fueron en dirección de la camioneta de Tom sacando sus bolsos y caminado en dirección de los vestuarios.

Los primeros en llegar a la Playa fueron Tom, Tad y Marco fueron los primeros en salir e instalarse en la playa, tras unos minutos llegaron juntos a ellos Star, Kelly y Lilicia con sus bikinis.

-Realmente se ve hermosa-se dijo Marco al Observar a Star con un bikini color celeste y su figura esbelta, Kelly y Lilicia miraron a Marco su figura atlética le susurraron a Star.

-Así que Marco tiene lo suyo-dijo Lilicia mientras Star se sonrojaba.

-Nada de mal sus abdominales-dijo Kelly dando su aprobación.

Marco miro a Star que aparto su mirada en otra dirección pero lo único que se dijo así misma.

-Mi padre ha hecho un gran trabajo con Marco-pensaba contiendo una risita

El resto de la tarde siguió con risas y diversión de los seis chicos, en especial cuando Tad se quedo dormido y lo enterraron en la arena incluso hicieron una competencia de natación que compitieron los 6 y el ganador fue Marco seguido por Star, después estuvieron sentado en la arena charlando y agradeciendo a Marco el viaje a la playa, cuando ya comenzaba atardecer los chicos decidieron reunir sus cosas y regresar a Eco Arroyo, Tom iba mucho más relajado conduciendo, Lilicia iba durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto, Tad y Kelly se quedaron dormidos en cambio Marco iba mirando por ventana y Star revisaba su celular y respondía unos mensajes.

-Marco, creo que hablo por todos realmente nos ayudo a despejarnos-dijo Tom mirando el camino.

-No fue nada, estaban realmente cansados y muy presionados-dijo Marco percatándose que Star se comenzaba a quedar dormida y se iba acercando lentamente en dirección de Marco.

-¿Star?-dijo Marco mientras Star se acurrucaba al lado de Marco, Tom observo por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió, al igual que Lilicia que observo todo por el reflejo del vidrio, Tad y Kelly que miraron con un ojo abierto levemente y sonrieron que volvieron a dormir.

Marco seguía observando por la ventana mientras Star estaba a su lado acurrucada, solo se limito a sonreír por la situación en la que estaba, saco con mucho cuidado su celular al tenerlo en su mano libre se percato de un mensaje que fue enviado por Star.

 _ **Marco, me gustaría ver tu rostro en estos momentos, esto es una pequeña venganza por lo sucedido cuando hablabas con Tom, también te agradezco por traernos a la playa, los osos de gomas y cuando los chicos se vayan a Nueva York tenemos una conversación pendiente por lo sucedido anoche, con Amor Star…..**_

 _ **Posdata: Cómprame más osos de goma.**_

Marco observo a Star que seguía durmiendo y pensaba en lo sucedido en la noche anterior, mientras Tom seguía conduciendo en dirección a Eco Arroyo.

 **Mientras en Eco Arroyo…**

Jackie se iba alejando lentamente de la casa Díaz, la señora Angie Díaz le indico que Marco junto a Star y sus amigos fueron a la playa por el día, al continuar con su camino sobre su skate, observo la casa de Star y también se percato que una mujer de cabello azul pálido que salía de la casa con un vaso de limonada en dirección de un hombre bajo, robusto, cabello y barba rubia que estaban revisando una bicicleta.

Volvió a mirar la casa de Marco en silencio y pensando sobre lo sucedido cuando rompieron y el tiempo que ha pasado.

-Cuando volverás por mí, Marco-se dijo Jackie Lynn Thomas volviendo a su casa en absoluto silencio y mirando con cierto recelo la casa Butterfly.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo chicos y chicas, ya nos queda el ultimo capitulo del arco del verano, tras esto comenzaremos el año escolar y tendremos más aventuras y agregaremos mas punto de vista de los demás personajes y como regalo y adelanto especial estoy trabajando en un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Moon para iniciar el arco del año escolar.**

 **Posdata: Las cosas se han puesto interesante (Agregue voz misteriosa y música dramática o mejor todo el drama posible) XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis queridos lectores, llego la hora del gran festival y es hora de buena música y es el final del verano y concluimos el primer arco de una Ciudad Llamada Eco Arroyo.**

 **Pero antes de empezar y por este medio, mientras terminaba de escribir el quinto capítulo de una Ciudad Llamada Eco Arroyo y revisando el fanfiction me encontré una historia llamada The New Girl in Town de la Autoria de Raxces, le envie un mensaje pidiéndole autorización de hacer un guiño de su historia en la historia de una Ciudad Llamada Eco Arroyo, le agradezco por su autorización y el honor de agregar un pequeño guiño de su historia y su mensaje de ánimo que agradezco profundamente.**

 **Segundo también a los lectores que han leído, escrito y seguido la historia que me sorprenden su buena aceptación, ustedes son los mejores.**

 **Tercero agregare un par de canciones conocidas cuando los Wreckers toquen, también hare un tributo a Chester Bennington y Chris Cornell que nos dejaron recientemente y también algunas canciones con su puros títulos y canciones ficticias que cree (no sé escribir canciones así que deberán imaginar con lo que escriba), perdónenme si fallo en ese aspecto y les dejo la historia….**

 **Preludio: El festival de verano III: Los Wreckers devastan Eco Arroyo con su música**

Tras regresar de la playa, los chicos continuaron con su actividad de ensayar y prepararse para el día sábado, incluso Robert fue a verlos y saludarlos junto a un periodista que los entrevistos en cambio aquella semana Marco, tuvo doble jornada de entrenamiento bajo la supervisión del señor Johansen, aquella noche de día viernes los chicos y chicas decidieron hacer actividades diferente.

 **Viernes, 11.00 pm habitación de Star.**

Star, Kelly y Lilicia se encontraba viendo los últimos minutos de la serie estreno _**The New Girl in Town**_ en la habitación de Star, al terminar las tres chicas comentaron un poco la serie.

-Creo que la historia no está nada mal-dijo Kelly.

-Si es verdad, pero ese chico me recuerda a alguien-dijo Lilicia mirando a Star.

Star ignoro por unos momentos a Lilicia y miraba por su ventana en dirección de la habitación de Marco que estaba junto a Tom y Tad.

-Se han preguntado, que harán los chicos cuando están a solas-dijo Star sin escuchar ruido alguno proveniente de la habitación.

-Creo que deben estar viendo alguna película-dijo Kelly y pareciéndole extraño que Tad no hiciera o hablara algo que se pudiera escuchar.

-Quizás estén viendo Game of Thrones o quizas Taboo-dijo Lilicia.

-Taboo con Tom Hardy-dijo Kelly suspirando.

Star siguió poniendo atención desde su habitación pero un gran No se escucho desde la habitación de Marco.

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de Marco.**

Marco, Tad y Tom se encontraban viendo los últimos minutos de la serie estreno **The New Girl in Town,** totalmente concentrado cuando la cámara se comenzó alejar y salieron los créditos finales del primer episodio.

 **-** Nooo- dijeron los tres chicos al unisonó.

-Chicos, esto es una estafa-dijo Tad.

-Estaba en la mejor parte-dijo Tom conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Debemos esperar hasta la próxima semana para saber sobre las cartas, el collar y la diadema-dijo Marco pero una voz proveniente de la habitación de Star les llamo.

-A los tres idiotas que estaban viendo sea lo que sea, dejen de hacer tanto ruido, oye Tad nuevamente Kelly comenzó a suspirar por Tom Hardy y para el tortolo con el increíble abdomen, Star quiere hablar contigo a solas-dijo Lilicia apagando el amplificador.

-Odio a Tom Hardy- dijo Tad.

-Chicos esto queda entre nosotros, que estamos viendo esta nueva serie-dijo Tom mientras Tad y Marco que estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener el secreto que verían toda la temporada de **The New Girl in Town.**

Al salir de la habitación de Marco, Tad y Tom se despidieron de Marco y Star que estaba apoyada en la cerca que dividía ambas propiedades los observaba.

-Supongo que los pasaron bien los tres-dijo Star.

-Sí, estábamos viendo una película increíble-dijo Marco observando que Tad y Tom lo animan y Kelly y Lilicia lo espiaban desde la habitación de Star.

-Me alegra que se lleven los tres y te quería preguntar algo-dijo Star.

-Claro pero vamos a la sala principal de mi casa, hay muchos entrometidos-mirando a los cuatros chicos que los espiaban y el señor Johansen que lo espiaba con unos binoculares y la señora Moon le jalaba de la oreja para estar espiando.

-¿Qué necesitabas hablar sola?-dijo Marco caminando mientras Star lo seguía.

-Mi papá me trajo, mi horario quería ver que clases tenemos en común-dijo Star entrando primero seguida de Marco pero una voz llamo a Marco.

-Son 1000 flexiones de brazos y 2000 abdominales, chico-dijo River con el amplificador y la señora Moon nuevamente lo volvió a tirar la oreja.

 **Mientras en la habitación de Jackie…**

Jackie se encontraba hablo por celular con Janna y organizándose para el festival de Eco Arroyo.

-¿A las 4?, me parece fantástico-dijo Jackie mirando una fotos en su laptop.

-Viste el periódico de hoy había un artículo sobre la banda que cerrara el festival-dijo Janna.

-Sí, los Wreckers esa banda de la nueva vecina de Star-dijo Jackie un poco furiosa.

-Según lo que leí en internet, eran muy populares en Nueva York, incluso tienen un video cuando tocaron en la Academia Santa Olga, ¿si quieres? -dijo Janna.

-Si envíamelo-dijo Jackie mirando algunas fotos de su noviazgo con Marco.

-Enseguida te la enviare, pero recuerda mañana a las 4 en el parque central de Eco Arroyo, nos reuniremos con Hans, Stuart y Alex será más seguro en grupo cuando sea de noche y posiblemente nos encontremos con Marco-dijo Janna despidiéndose.

-Descansa-dijo Jackie ignorando lo último que dijo Janna.

Mientras seguía mirando las fotos, un mensaje de Janna le llego a su facebook, al abrirlo el mensaje descargo y comenzó a reproducir el video, observo un gran grupo de chicas gritando y aclamando a tres jóvenes, observo a dos chicos con uniformes de una prestigiosa escuela y una chica con el uniforme de Santa Olga.

-Somos los Wreckers hemos venido a devastar a Santa Olga-dijo gritando a todo pulmón el baterista que estaba rapado en aquel entonces, mirando como las chicas de Santa Olga estallaban y comenzó Star a tocar su guitarra y cantando una canción llamada los Wreckers y el otro chico del bajo le seguía.

El video duro cinco minutos pero que fueron fugases para Jackie al escuchar la gran voz y habilidad para tocar la guitarra de Star.

Al terminar de ver el video y apagar su laptop, solos suspiro y miro el periódico que tenía cerca de ella en la pagina del reportaje de los Wreckers.

-Los Wreckers: la banda de los suburbios de Nueva York que ha venido a Eco Arroyo a mostrar su espectáculo- leyó Jackie y observo la foto de sus integrantes mientras ensayaban pero mirando especialmente a Star.

-No me lo vas a ganar tan fácilmente- se dijo Jackie caminando en dirección de su ropero comenzando a elegir su atuendo para el festival.

 **Sábado 5 pm,** **El festival de verano III: Los Wreckers devastan Eco Arroyo con su música:**

El lugar donde se desarrollaba el festival era en los terrenos fuera de la ciudad que prestaban la familia Wong, una de las familias más adinerada y prestigiosas que organizaba este evento al aire libre y atraía a muchas personas de todo el estado al igual que muchos influyentes.

El grupo se encontraba en la zona de comida comiendo algo y relajándose mientras los diversos escenarios presentaban a las bandas que surgía del Estado. Pero Star, Tom y Tad estaban firmando autógrafos o sacándose fotos con neoyorkinos que escucharon antes sus canciones durante su etapa de estudiante y se encontraban de paso por Eco Arroyo.

-Se me había olvidado cómo era ser popular-dijo Star tomando asiento junto a Marco que iba vestido con una camiseta de los Wreckers al igual que Lilicia y Kelly.

-A mi también-dijo Tom acomodándose.

-Recuerdan cuando debutamos en Saint Nicholas-dijo Tad.

-Devastamos el concierto y pasamos la noche en la estación de policía, cuando nos saco el director y los estudiantes comenzaron a destrozar el auditorio-dijo Tom riendo al igual que Star y Tad, Marco observando a Star.

Al seguir charlando, mas fans se iban acercando a ellos, pidiendo un autógrafo o una foto con ellos, mientras volvían a pedir otra ronda de gaseosas, una chica de cabello rubio ondulado con una línea de azul neo vestida con jean ajustado, zapatillas y una camiseta color blanca que fue a saludar a Marco.

-Hola Marco-dijo Jackie mirando agresivamente a Star pero los demás le devolvieron una mirada fulminante.

-Hola Jackie-dijo Marco.

-Así que ellos son los Wreckers, todos están hablando de ustedes-dijo Jackie mostrando una sonrisa.

Star y sus amigos solo la ignoraron y Marco le pregunto con quien vino.

-Vine con Janna, Alex, Hans y Stuart-dijo indicando donde estaban comiendo y los chicos invitando a Marco a unírsele.

Marco se excuso y fue a saludar a sus amigos de la academia siguiendo a Jackie, pero un silencio incomodo se produjo hasta que Lilicia.

-Es su ex –novia-dijo Lilicia.

-Si así es, pero la chica y él terminaron por culpa de sus propias inseguridades-dijo Star observando su gaseosa.

-Ella se siente amenazada por ti-dijo Kelly mostrando una sonrisa a Star.

-Te tiene miedo, sabe que hay un abismo entre ella y Marco-dijo Tom.

-Marco solo fue a saludar a sus amigos de la academia pero esa chica te está desafiando-dijo Tad.

-Solo somos amigos-dijo Star mirando a los cuatro chicos.

-Hasta cuando seguirás con esa farsa-dijo Tom.

-Pero solo somos amigos-dijo Star sintiendo una extraña punzada en el corazón.

-¿Realmente crees que somos unos idiotas?, Star nos conocemos hace tiempo y el te atrae se nota a kilometro-dijo Tad en un tono serio que sorprendió a todos en la mesa.

Star solo sonríe y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y comprendiendo que las personas que estaban en esa mesa eran sus queridos amigos y le estaban animando a luchar por Marco que la había tratado bien y se habían vueltos inseparable, mostro una gran sonrisa en dirección de Marco.

-Ella no me lo va a ganar-dijo Star y todos los chicos asistiendo pero fueron interrumpido por el asistente personal de Robert.

-Disculpe, Robert me pidió que me siguieran y realizaran la última prueba de sonido-dijo un joven de cabello rojizo.

Star le pidió unos minutos al asistente que ascendió de mala gana, caminando en dirección donde se encontraba Marco.

-Marco-dijo Star al ser observaba por Marco y sus amigos de la academia-no me lo vas a ganar-mirando desafiante a Jackie.

-Sucede algo, Star-dijo Marco mirándola un tanto desconcertando.

-Debo ir a realizar la prueba de sonido y Kelly y Lilicia no deben andar solas-dijo Star.

-Iré enseguida no te preocupes-dijo Marco.

Star observo aquella estúpida mirada y el lunar que tenía en su mejilla se acerco lentamente hacia él que estando desconcertando lo beso en los labios, Star sintió que el tiempo se detenía y Marco lentamente comenzó a responder el beso atrayendo a Star hacia él, al separarse Star lo miro y le dijo.

-Escucha la última canción con mucha atención, cuando cerremos el festival-Star dejo a Marco sin habla, miro de reojo a Jackie y los demás chicos que estaban impactados, regreso en dirección donde estaban sus amigos festejando y aclamando.

-Eres la mejor-dijo Lilicia.

El asistente de Robert indico a los chicos que debía realizar la última prueba de sonido, Kelly se acerco a ella y le dijo antes de irse.

-Marco viene hacia acá con cara de bobo, no te preocupe Lilicia y yo los cuidaremos-dijo Kelly caminado en dirección contraria.

Mientras revisaban sus instrumentos, Star aun podía saborear el sabor de los labios de Marco y sentir su calor corporal.

-Ni siquiera con Tom me sentí así, Marco es muy diferente a todos los chicos que anduve antes-dijo Star revisando las cuerdas y afinando pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Star, tierra a Star-dijo Tom indicando que estaba todo listo y debían ir a cambiarse a los camerinos instalado especialmente para ellos.

Star entro en su camerino, solo había una mesa con agua mineral y fruta, un pequeño sofá, una silla, un espejo y su bolso que tenía su atuendo. Al abrir su bolso se encontró con una nota de su madre que decía:

 _ **Esta noche las estrellas brillaran igual que tu nombre, esta noche entregaras tu corazón al fuego del amor y esta noche te ganaras a Marco, con amor Mamá.**_

 _ **Posdata: Tu padre dijo que son 20.000 flexiones de brazo y 30.000 abdominales si te rechazan.**_

Star sonrió por la nota de sus padres, saco su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse tranquilamente.

Se miro al espejo tenia puesto su bluejeans ajustados, sus botas moradas con correas ajustables que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la canilla, su cinturón con hebilla de mariposa , su musculosa que decía Wreckers y atando su camisa a cuadro rojos y negro a la cintura, luego se hizo un peinado simple y elegante y se coloco su diadema roja con cuernos y aplicando un ligero maquillaje se observo al espejo se acomodo adecuadamente su collar de cuentas y por último se coloco en su mano derecha su guante de cuero sin dedos y su pulsera con púas se miro al espejo y mostro una gran sonrisa, al salir de su camerino observo a Tom vestido con botas, su bluejeans, su camiseta Wreckers, un blazer azul, su cinturón de cuero y sus anillos y pircieng de plata, Tad estaba vestido con sus clásicos pantalones estilo militar ajustado, sus botas, su camiseta Wreckers, su gorra que decía devastación y sus pulseras.

-Príncipe Demoniaco y Huracán Tad-dijo Star mirando a sus compañeros.

-Mariposa Rebelde-dijeron ambos chicos al unisonó.

Star, Tom y Tad chocaron sus puños y Tad dio las palabras finales antes de salir al escenario.

-Por los dioses de la música, hoy devastaremos este escenario y nuestra Mariposa Rebelde entregara su corazón-dijo Tad y Tom sonriendo y Star devolviendo la sonrisa.

El asistente de Robert les indico que entraría por una puerta secreta que tenía el escenario cuando Robert terminara de hacer la presentación, ellos subirían y saldría en medio del escenario. Al estar instalados en la trampilla que los llevaría al escenario y de terminar de escuchar a Robert de realizar la presentación comenzó a subir lentamente, cuando se detuvieron observaron a todos los presentes como los miembros de la familia de Wong, el Alcalde y sus colaboradores y el resto de los amantes de la música.

Star ubico de forma inmediata a Marco, Kelly y Lilicia y a unos metros de ellos estaba Jackie y compañía.

-Mírame bien, Jackie Lynn Thomas-pensaba Star observando a Marco que la miraba como si fuera una diosa, Robert se acerco a Tom le entrego el micrófono y hablo.

-Buenas Noches Eco Arroyo-dijo Tom y el público comenzó a aplaudir y gritar.-Antes de empezar quiero presentarme como se debe y a mis compañeros, yo soy Tom El príncipe demoniaco, bajista y líder de los Wreckers-las chicas del publico comenzaron a gritarle proclamas de amor y mostrarle carteles con sus números telefónicos.

-A mi izquierda, la hermosa y peligrosa Mariposa Rebelde, tengan cuidado chicos ella es muy ruda-dijo Tom y Star alzo su puño desatando aun más la locura entre los chicos.

-Por ultimo pero no menos importante para los Wreckers, nuestro corazón y alma de esta banda, nuestro baterista el gran y único Huracán Tad-dijo Tom desatando la locura absoluta.

Star observo a Tom que le sonrió y ambos jóvenes miraron al baterista que les sonrió, Tad ocupando toda la fuerza de sus pulmones tomando el micrófono dijo.

-SOMOS LOS WRECKERS, HEMOS VENIDO A DEVASTAR ECO ARROYO Y SUS ALREDEDORES, 3, 2,1.-dijo Tad y comenzaron con su clásica canción los Wreckers, el público escucho con total fascinación la letra que era muy animada, al terminar la canción, el público comenzó a aplaudir pidiendo la siguiente.

La siguiente canción que comenzaron a tocar, fue compuesta por Tom durante muchos de sus viajes titulada _**mis pasos errantes,**_ la melodía era más al estilo del blues mezclado con rock, los acordes de Star eran suaves y precios y Tad mantuvo adecuadamente la armonía entres los tres, el publico escuchaba atentamente, repitiendo la letra y manteniendo el ritmo armonioso, al terminar el público aplaudió y aclamando pidieron la siguiente.

 **-** Queremos rendir tributos a dos grandes músico que nos dejaron hace poco a Chester Bennington y Chris Cornell-dijo Tom y el público empezó aplaudir y comenzaron a tocar la canción What I've Done.

In this farewell

There's no blood, there's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth of a thousand lies

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest what you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done

(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)

Forgiving what I've done

(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)

(Na na na na)

Al terminar, Tom indico a Star que comenzaran a tocar la siguiente canción en honor de Chris Cornell, titulada the Promise.

If I had nothing to my name  
But photographs of you  
Rescued from the flames  
That is all I would ever need  
As long as I can read  
What's written on your face  
The strength that shines  
Behind your eyes  
The hope and light  
That will never die

And one promise you made  
one promise that always remains  
No matter the price  
A promise to survive  
Persevere and thrive  
As we've always done

And you said  
"The poison in a kiss  
Is the lie upon the lips"  
Truer words were never shared  
When I feel  
Like lies are all I hear  
I pull my memories near  
The one thing they can't take

And one promise you made  
one promise that always remains  
No matter the price  
A promise to survive  
Persevere and thrive  
As you've always done 

The books still open  
on the table  
The bells still ringing  
in the air  
The dreams still clinging  
to the pillow  
The songs still singing  
in a prayer

Now my soul  
Is stretching through the roots  
To memories of you  
Back through time and space  
To carry home  
the faces and the names  
And these photographs of you  
Rescued from the flames

And one promise you made  
one promise that always remains  
No matter the price  
A promise to survive  
Persevere and thrive  
And dare to rise once more  
A promise to survive  
Persevere and thrive  
And fill the world with life  
As we've always done.

El publico canto cada canción que vino después de The Promise, la última canción que presentaron fue el bautismo de fuego que escribieron Tad y Tom, Robert volvió aparecer y el público comenzó a pedir la ultima de la noche e incluso las autoridades de Eco Arroyo pedía la última canción de cierre.

Robert les pregunto a los Wreckers si tenían la última canción antes del cierre, Tom tomo el micrófono y se lo entrego a Star que hablo.

-Esta canción solo la hemos ensayado una vez, es una canción muy especial para mí y quiero dársela a una persona muy especial que se encuentra entre el público, la cual se titula mi Corazón y mi Alma -dijo Star y el público comenzó aplaudir por las palabras.

Star comenzó a tocar lentamente y a cantar, Tom comenzó a seguirla con el bajo y Tad mantuvo la armonía en la batería, sabía en el fondo que Marco la estaría mirando y poniendo atención a la letra, estaba entregando su corazón y alma a Marco por toda la eternidad por medio de su canción.

-Se que puedes ver mi magia, observa con atención los mundos que te estoy mostrando, siente el calor de mi alma, el latido de mi corazón-pensaba Star.

Al terminar la última frase, Star salió de su mundo y volvió a la realidad, el ruido ensordecedor del público la invadió, el sonido de los gritos y aplausos desenfrenados.

Tras finalizar el espectáculo y recibir los aplausos de todo el mundo se retiraron lentamente firmando autógrafos y sacándose fotos con sus fans, Star, Marco y Tad se encontraban acomodando sus instrumentos al interior de la camioneta que eran ayudados por los asistentes del escenario cuando Kelly, Lilicia y Marco caminaron a su encuentro.

-Felicitaciones-dijo Lilicia abrazando a sus amigos.

-Se han superado a ustedes, mismos-dijo Kelly abrazando y besando a Tad.

Cuando Marco apareció detrás de las chicas, Tom les dijo que se había perdido su celular en su camerino y les pidió a los chicos que fueran a buscarlo y los asistentes de los conciertos también fueron tras ellos para ayudarlos, dejando a Star y Marco a solas.

-Hola-dijo Marco algo nervioso.

-Hola-dijo Star sonriéndole.

Ambos se observaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Escuche tu canción-dijo Marco mirando a Star.

-¿Te gusto?-dijo Star pero durante unos instantes Marco no dijo palabra alguna, se comenzó acercarse lentamente hacia Star que la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso lentamente sin dejarla ir.

-Ahora tengo tu corazón y tu alma y tú tienes mi corazón y mi alma-dijo Marco acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

Mientras continuaban besándose, Tom, Kelly, Lilicia y Tad juntos a los asistentes del escenario observaban la escena en silencio sin ser visto.

-Esto ira a mi instagram-dijo Lilicia sacándole una foto.

Pero desde la distancia Jackie Lynn Thomas observaba aquella escena y comenzó a alejarse lentamente y volvía a mirar sobre su hombro.

-Disfruta de tu victoria, la guerra aun no termina Star Butterfly-pensaba Jackie Lynn Thomas caminando en dirección de sus amigos que la esperaban.

Star y Marco al seguir besándose no se percataron que la luna brillaba como si estuviera teñida de sangre y las estrellas brillaban aun más de lo normal iluminando la noche de verano.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y estén atentos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos ya dejamos atrás el verano y estamos a puertas de comenzar el nuevo año escolar pero antes de seguir, veamos un poco del pasado de los padres de Star, un pequeño interludio antes del primer día de clase.**

 **Moon Butterfly**

Moon Butterfly había sido educada y criada por su tía Etheria, tras el fallecimiento de su madre con tan solo 8 años heredo una fortuna que le permitiría llevar un estilo de vida cómodo y bastante relajado, a los 17 años estando finalizando sus estudios en Santa Olga realizo la audición para entrar en el prestigioso Instituto de Danza de Anya Tupín siendo aceptada con solo 17 años, tras pasar años de estudio y muchas practicas se había convertido en una de las mejores alumnas y bailarinas.

Tenía todo a su favor era joven, tenía un gran futuro por delante como bailarina, una pequeña fortuna que le permitiría vivir sin muchas complicaciones pero exceptuando por dos cosas su pésima relación familiar y el amor.

-Enserio, así que ya no estás saliendo con Nick-dijo su amiga Alison una chica tan delgada como ello pero un poco más baja

-Digamos que teníamos diferencia de opinión-dijo Moon que se encontraba estirándose.

Aquella mañana de comienzos de primavera, por instrucciones de sus profesores un grupo de chicas del Instituto de danza de Anya Tupín entre las se encontraba Moon debían presentarse durante aquella semana en la pista de entrenamiento de la Universidad de Chicago, tras esperar unos minutos en la pista a su profesor guía, un joven bajo y robusto con el abdomen plano, piel blanca, cabello rubio que ocupaba corto casi al estilo militar y una barba de unos días en su rostro se presentaba.

-Señoritas, disculpen el retraso, soy River Johansen vengo a supervisar su entrenamiento-dijo River vestido con la sudadera de la universidad, sus pantalones cortos deportivos y calzando deportivo.

Moon era la primera vez que conocía en persona a River Johansen pero su reputación como estrella del equipo de lucha grecorromana se había extendido incluso en el instituto de danza al igual que su reputación de ser un chico revoltoso, amante de las fiestas e incluso la historia de la vez que se embriago y reuniendo una gran cantidad de puré de manzana hizo un experimento que casi destruyo media cafetería de la universidad.

Durante toda aquella semana entrenaron sin mayores complicaciones, tras terminar el entrenamiento River las felicitos por su entusiasmo y su gran avance en pocos días. Pero aquel sábado en la mañana, Moon se dirigía a realizar un pequeño trote a las instalaciones de la universidad Chicago, al llegar a la pista de carrera se encontró con River Johansen.

-Buenos días-dijo River.

-Buenos días, joven River-dijo Moon en un tono solemne.

-Moon, creo que ya terminamos el entrenamiento solicitando por el instituto-dijo River estirándose.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?-dijo Moon sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, todos saben de la famosa mariposa danzarina, que baila como si no tocara el suelo-dijo River.

-Todos saben del revoltoso River y sus experimentos con puré de manzana-dijo Moon.

-Creo que nuestras reputación nos preceden-dijo River riendo y Moon solo mostrando una sonrisa, ambos charlaron mientras se estiraban y después de realizar un ligero trote, River le pregunto si había desayunado lo cual Moon le pareció una buena idea ir junto a desayunar, al pasar los meses ambos jóvenes comenzaron a citarse para ir cine, salir al centro comercial e incluso ir a la playa lo cual derribo una relación amorosa, tras terminar sus estudios River consiguió un empleo como entrenador adjunto de diversos equipo en la universidad y en cambio Moon obtuvo el puesto como profesora de danza en el instituto de danza de Anya Tupín tras ser rechazada para conformar el grupo de danza de Nueva York lo cual poco le importo prefería una vida sencilla junto a un buen hombre en cual lo encontró en River.

Tras pasar el tiempo ambos supieron la mejor noticia de que podría tener en su vida la llegada de su hija Star.

Pero en la familia Butterfly la noticia no cayó muy en gracia entre sus miembros que le manifestaron a Moon que River Johansen solo era un chico de un pueblo de las montañas proveniente de leñadores que no tenía nada que ofrecerle pero River al tener una personalidad directa les dijo.

-Puede que no tenga una gran fortuna o un apellido con clase, pero Moon y mi hija nunca van a tener alguna necesidad-dijo River que causo una gran conmoción a la familia de Moon aquellas palabras.

En cambio la familia Johansen recibió a Moon como una hija más de la familia, cuando viajaron a visitar a los padres y parientes de River, hicieron una gran fiesta para ella y su futura hija que duro todo el día, recibieron diversos regalos por parte de todos sus parientes incluso una piel de oso que les dio su suegro, Moon a pesar de su carácter estoico se sentía bastante a gusta entre los Johansen incluso cuando manifestaba alguna molestia todos corrían para ver que necesitaba. En la fiesta observaba a los pequeños Johansen con sus cabelleras rubias, sus caras sucias y su gran energía mientras jugaban y la iban a saludar.

Moon observo a todos los pequeños e imaginaba que el bebe que venía en camino seria igual, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su piel blanca y aquella energía inagotable.

-Prefiero que sea un Johansen que un Butterfly-pensaba Moon al observar a los niños de la familia Johansen que gritaban con alegría y jugaban.

Tras aquella visita a la familia de River y la enorme cantidad de regalo, pasaron los meses llego la pequeña Star, durante la fiesta del primer año de Star los Johansen había llegado en un solo gran grupo que festejaban y animan la fiesta, en cambio los estoicos Butterfly miraban con cara de poco amigos pero a ella no le importo su actitud solo le intereso que Star fuera feliz en su vida y no una amargada como los miembros de su familia.

Tras pasar los años y con los problemas de River por estrés, tomo la decisión de sacar a River y Star de la agitaba Nueva York, River estuvo de acuerdo pero Star se opuso al principio pero comprendió el problema de salud de River.

Aquella ciudad Eco Arroyo fue perfecta para comenzar su nueva vida, no le importo renunciar a su empleo, consiguió de manera inmediata uno nuevo en un instituto de danza local y centro de entrenamiento de Eco Arroyo que la mayoría de sus alumnos eran jóvenes que practicar por mera afición el pole dancing y otras danzas que ella sabía a la perfección. En cambio River estaba muy feliz y relajado en tener un empleo como entrenador y nuevo profesor de deportes en la academia de Eco Arroyo, en cambio Star al principio estaba un poco triste por el cambio de ciudad pero aquella tristeza no duro mucho cuando conoció a su nuevo vecino Marco Diaz.

Moon conoció a varios amigos de Star e incluso a los chicos que estuvieron saliendo con ella por un tiempo pero aquellas relaciones duraban un par de semanas, pero aquel chico de junto obtuvo su simpatía y aprobación.

Aquel lunes por la mañana se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo su café y leyendo sobre lo sucedido en el cierre del festival, su hija y sus amigos habían salido en primera plana del periódico local tras su gran éxito. En cambio River se encontraba en la academia de Eco Arroyo en la primera reunión de profesores y organizarse para las clases que comenzarían la próxima semana.

Mientras seguía leyendo el artículo, el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal la saco de su lectura, se levanto tranquilamente caminando en dirección de la puerta principal al abrir se encontró a Marco vestido con una sudadera, su pantalones deportivos y su calzado deportivo y balón en mano.

-Buenos días señora Moon, esta lista Star-dijo Marco.

-Bueno días Marco, creo que aun no sale de la cama iré a verla-dijo Moon pero la chica rubia bajo rápidamente por las escalera vestida de la misma manera que Marco para ir a jugar Básquetbol.

-Buenos días, disculpa la demora-dijo Star abrazando a Moon y despidiéndose de ella y caminando con Marco en dirección de las canchas deportivas que estaban a unas calles, Moon se despidió de ambos jóvenes y los espió con los binoculares de River por la ventana sin ser descubierta observo a su hija besar a Marco que el chico le respondía con gran ternura y ambos se fueron caminando tomando de la mano.

-Esa es mi niña, tomando la iniciativa como le enseñe-alejándose de la ventana y volviendo a disfrutar de su café matutino y leyendo el periódico.

-Creo que ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido en mi vida- se dijo Moon mirando la fotografía de su difunta madre y disfrutando la tranquilidad de Eco Arroyo.

 **Con este capítulo damos inicio al arco del año escolar y veremos diversos punto de vista, me tomare unos días, debo poner atención a mis demás historia pero no se preocupen actualizare pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Creen que los voy a dejar a un lado, mis queridos lectores aquí les dejos dos nuevas historia antes de comenzar el año escolar y estén atentos.**

 **Ahora no me volteas a ver**

La primera vez que vio a Marco Díaz, fue en el jardín de niños cuando apenas tenían cinco años de edad. Era un chico muy cuidadoso y amable que a pesar de tener cinco años se comportaba y era tranquilo a diferencia de los demás niños.

Al pasar el tiempo ambos fueron creciendo y comenzaron a volverse cercano lentamente con el tiempo ambos se volvieron inseparables e incluso surgió el amor entre ellos pero ninguno de los dos sabia como expresar sus sentimientos pero lentamente ambos fueron abriendo sus corazones y compartieron un mutuo sentimiento llamado Amor.

Todo iba de maravilla como un verdadero cuento de hadas pero durante el año y medio que fueron novios todos fue cuesta abajo.

-Creo que debemos terminar-dijo Jackie Lynn Thomas ese día de invierno.

-¿Acaso hay alguien más?- Pregunto Marco mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No es eso, solo que el ultimo tiempo mis sentimientos no son los mismos hacia ti-dijo Jackie conteniendo las lagrimas y alejándose lentamente.

-Siempre hemos estado juntos-dijo Marco desde la distancia.

Jackie comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras la gotas de la lluvia se mezclaban con sus lágrimas aquel día de invierno observo sobre su hombro y vio como Marco se quedaba en el mismo lugar cubierto por la lluvia y pensaba-lo siento Marco, no puedo darte esa seguridad que buscabas en mi, si yo misma tengo mis propias inseguridades-alejándose en medio de la lluvia.

Después de aquel día, las cosas no mejoran para Jackie sus padres comenzaron los papeles del divorcio y ella se quedo en Eco Arroyo junto a su madre y hermano mas pequeño, después de un tiempo y como mucho esfuerzo logro obtener un equilibrio en su vida e incluso volvió a ser amiga de Marco e intentar volver a ser novios.

-¿y algún plan para el verano Marco?-Mientras estaban sentados en la gradas del campo de futbol americano mientras almorzaban.

-Conseguí un empleo por el verano en el Stop & Slurp y a finales de verano debo presentarse al acondicionamiento físico y tu-dijo Marco observando el cielo despejado.

-Solamente me quedare en casa y aprovechare de leer o ir a patinar-dijo Jackie mirando al chico.

Tras finalizar las clases, una tarde de verano fue a la academia en busca de sus calificaciones para enviárselas a su padre, se encontró con el Director Skeeves que venia muy feliz y la saludo.

-Señorita Jackie Lynn Thomas me da gusto verla-dijo Skeeevs.

-A mi también y me gustaría saber por su buen humor de este día-dijo Jackie.

-Acabo de hablar con un buen amigo de mis tiempos en la secundaria, que me recomendó un nuevo entrenador para nuestro equipo de lucha-dijo Skeeves.

-Realmente es fantástico-dijo Jackie.

-Si al fin volveremos a nuestros tiempos de gloria-dijo Skeeves, despidiéndose de ella y deseándole felices vacaciones de verano.

Tras aquel día, continúo disfrutando de sus vacaciones y en ocasiones saliendo con Marco en sus tiempos libre pero todo cambio tras ver a Marco en el centro comercial con su nueva vecina.

-Marco siempre ha tratado bien a los nuevos vecinos de su vecindario, solo es una salida entre amigos-se decía a si misma recordando la escena sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Al continuar el verano y en reiteradas ocasiones hablo con Marco para que salieran algún lado después de sus entrenamiento de básquetbol pero siempre era la misma respuesta.

-Lo siento, quede con Star para ir al cine-dijo Marco.

-Estoy con Star en las hamburguesas-dijo Marco.

-Star me pidió que la acompañara a ver su uniforme-dijo Marco.

Esas eran las palabras que siempre le decía Marco e incluso vio como Star lo beso en frente suyo, le dedicaba una canción declarando su amor y volviendo a besarlo nuevamente No pudo comprender como Marco el chico más tranquilo de todo Eco Arroyo se había fijado en una chica totalmente extrovertida e incluso algo alocada que le causaba mas intriga.

Ahora observaba a Marco y Star jugando Baloncesto mientras se iba alejando sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y recordando que siempre se volteaba a observarla cuando pasada.

-Esto no terminaba aún, te recuperare Marco sin importar como-pensaba con gran resentimiento y se alejaba lentamente mientras ambos chicos jugaban.

 **River Johansen**

River Johansen nació y se crío en un pueblo cerca de la frontera con Canadá, al crecer se mudo para seguir sus estudios en una escuela privada donde obtuvo una beca por ser un gran luchador y adquiriendo cierta fama , tras finalizar sus estudios creía que regresaría a su pueblo natal junto a los suyos pero justo antes de terminar su ultimo semestre dos reclutadores de la Universidad de Chicago le ofrecieron un cupo y una beca completa si se unía al equipo de lucha por petición exclusiva del entrenador que lo había observando en el torneo de Nueva York.

River acepto de inmediato y se le comunico a su familia que se lleno de orgullo por la gran oportunidad. Comenzó estudiar para convertirse en profesor de deportes y rápidamente adquirió gran fama por su estilo de lucha y también por las veces que se metió en problema.

Tras cursar ya su último año conoció a la mujer que le haría sentar cabeza y volverse un miembro útil para la sociedad, Moon Butterfly, en ocasiones se preguntaba las razones de Moon por elegirlo como el futuro padre de sus hijos, obtuvo aquella respuesta en el verano del 99.

-Siempre me he preguntado, ¿porque me elegiste?-le pregunto River a Moon mientras estaban de vacaciones en la playa.

-Has sido el único hombre en darme lo único que siempre he querido-dijo Moon.

-¿Qué ha sido?-dijo River sin comprender.

-Tu amor-dijo Moon mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Tras aquellas vacaciones y una visita al doctor la joven pareja se entero de la mejor noticia que pudieron tener, el embarazo de Moon y el nacimiento de Star.

Al pasar el tiempo River, comenzó a sufrir estrés por las obligaciones que tenia sobre su espalda por decisión de Moon y por absoluta aprobación del médico, dejaron su vida en Nueva York y decidieron echar raíces en una ciudad un poco más tranquila.

Desde de su llegada Eco Arroyo había recordado lo que era volver a levantarse tarde, disfrutar del fin de semana, cenar junto a su familia, ver una película, salir en una cita con Moon y pasar tiempo con su hija, incluso se había hecho buen amigo de sus vecinos los Diaz al igual que Moon y Star.

Desde el primer minuto que puso un pie en Eco Arroyo, sintió que volvía a ser un adolescente. Aquel sábado se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo usual, mientras venia su café escucho el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal, al abrir la puerta observo que estaba Marco Diaz vestido con su ropa deportiva y balón en mano que buscaba a Star-

-Hola entrenador-dijo Marco nervioso.

-Hola, debo suponer que vienes por la mano de mi hija-dijo River bebiendo su café y sabiendo que su hija y el estaba saliendo en una especie de relación abierta, lo cual River esperaba que ambos jóvenes fuera un poco más formal.

-Vine a buscarla para ir a jugar basquetbol, entrenador-dijo Marco.

-Papá, deja a Marco en paz, solo vamos a jugar basquetbol-dijo Star vestida para ir a jugar.

Cuando ambos chicos se alejaron, los observo por la ventana con sus binoculares viendo como se besaban y se tomaban de la mano caminando en dirección de las canchas de basquetbol.

-Sinvergüenza, ya verás-dijo River en voz alta.

-River, creo que estas exagerando-dijo Moon quitándole los binoculares y observando a los chicos y sonriendo.

-Solo cuido a Star-dijo River tratando de divisar a los chicos.

-Marco, es un buen chico y no veo problema que Star salga con él-dijo Moon dejando los binoculares en la mesa de centro.

-Solo digo que deberían hablar conmigo-dijo River un poco molesto y Moon soltó una inusual carcajada.

-River, los tiempos han cambiado y debo recordarte que nosotros éramos iguales-dijo Moon mirando a su esposo.

-Por amor al cielo, tienes razón y creo que debo hablar con ese chico-dijo River.

-Sí y trata de no ocupar el bate o tus palos de golf-dijo Moon.

Durante el resto de la mañana hizo los quehaceres del hogar junto a Moon pero fueron interrumpidos por los Diaz que le pidieron si podían echar un ojo a Marco por el día mientras iban a visitar unos viejos amigos de la familia, Moon estuvo de acuerdo al igual que River.

-Excelente sin Rafael y Angie podre hablar con él- pensaba River al despedirse de sus vecinos.

Cuando Marco y Star regresaron, River se encontraba haciendo una barbacoa y le pidió a Marco que le ayudara.

-No me debes tener miedo-dijo River vigilando la carne y bebiendo una cerveza.

-No le tengo miedo, es respecto-dijo Marco.

-¿Respecto?, es algo raro escuchar de un chico hable de respecto-dijo River volteando unas salchichas.

-¿Por qué dice que es raro?-pregunto Marco un poco más relajado.

-En mi familia se me enseño a escuchar a mis mayores y respectarlo pero en realidad si te dije que me ayudaras era para hablar de mi hija-dijo River.

-Solo somos amigos-dijo Marco.

-Amigos-bufo River-no soy un tonto Marco, los he visto besarse y tomarse de las manos, lo único que pido que me digas es la verdad-dijo River tomando asiento.

-Creo que debo ser franco con usted, antes de Star estuve saliendo con otra chica pero por culpa de mis propias inseguridades se arruino pero Star me ha enseñado a tener más confianza e incluso a tomar riesgo como usted ha visto en los entrenamiento, ya no quiero ser una persona que se limite a sí misma y mucho menos ser una carga para Star yo siento mucho cariño y con su hija hemos estado saliendo tras el festival-dijo Marco mirando a los ojos a River.

-Disculpa si tuve que hacerte hablar cosas que no querías y comprendo que trates de superarte a ti mismo y también agradezco que me digas la verdad, chico-dijo River apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Marco.

-Señor River creo que puede ser algo tarde pero me dejaría salir con hija-dijo Marco.

-No me hagas llorar chico ven y dame un abrazo, ahora serás mi hijo y puedes incluso casarte con Star-dijo River dándole un brazo.

-Gracias al cielo, pensé que ya estarías asando su hígado-dijo Moon observando la escena.

-Solo le estaba diciendo unas cosas entre hombres-dijo River.

-Si seguro, tanto cuesta admitir que Marco nos agrada a ambos-dijo Moon y Marco mirando a ambos.

River solo mostro una gran sonrisa y le indico a Marco que le ayudara con la barbacoa, tras almorzar y hablar con Star que sabían sobre la relación con Marco y dando su aprobación, Moon y River se encontraba aquella tarde sentados tomando el fresco de la tarde mientras que Star y Marco se encontraban viendo una película en la sala principal de la casa Butterfly.

Moon le dio un tierno beso a River-Siempre has sido un gran padre y esposo- sonriéndole y acomodándose junto a River.

-Solo trato de hacer lo mejor por ustedes-dijo River.

-Sí, pero siempre te superas a ti mismo-dijo Moon que le mostro una sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que ha sido la mejor idea en venir a este lugar, compramos esta casa, un buen vecindario, buenos vecinos, mi hija encontró a un gran chico y tengo un empleo donde hago lo mejor que sé hacer -dijo River teniendo una idea inesperada-Moon querida acabo de tener una grandiosa idea-dijo levantándose de su asiento y llamando a Marco y Star que salieron enseguida tras el llamado de River.

-Moon, Star y Marco, juntemos todo el puré de manzana que podamos reunir y vayamos al parque de Eco Arroyo y hagamos un experimento épico-dijo River observando que Moon lo miraba con reproche, Star estaba de acuerdo con la idea y Marco que estaba desconcertado.

River comenzó a explicar el experimento a Marco y Star, en cambio Moon solo fue a la cocina a preparar la cena pero miro nuevamente a River que explicaba su plan con mucho entusiasmo.

-Nunca cambies querido-dijo Moon comenzando a preparar la cena y mirando la fotografía de su madre.

 **Aquí concluimos el preludio y el siguiente capítulo comenzaremos oficialmente el primer día de clase de Star.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Contextualización: hola mis queridos lectores, primero que todo vamos a comenzar a dejar en claro lo siguiente:**

 **A mi buen amigo Raxces le agradezco las palabras que me dejo en su última actualización y su guiño de mi historia y les invito a seguirlo, sus historia son geniales.**

 **Segundo a varios lectores les agradezco sus palabras y sus review que me han dejado.**

 **Tercero cuando escribo estos capítulos sea esta historia o netamente mis demas historia que he publicado son ideas que voy desarrollando en mi mente, en lo personal mi mente tiene mucha imaginación y siempre esta activa, además que sea una persona hiperactiva pero también tengo otras obligaciones pero me doy el tiempo para no dejarlos abandonado, es la primera vez que desarrollo una historia de carácter romántico y drama creo en lo personal que lo he hecho bastante bien al ser la primera vez, siempre me ha gustado la lectura de todo tipo en especial si se trata de ciencia ficción, terror, aventura, misterio e incluso fantasía de todo tipo eso incluyo también los comic de occidentes ya sean de Neil Gaiman o el gran Allan Moore pero también soy seguidor de los mangas en especial de aquellas historia que sea simple pero con una gran trama que incluya de todo un poco.**

 **Por último recordemos que ha pasado una semana desde el festival los amigos de Star regresaron a Nueva York, vimos los puntos de vista de Moon, Jackie y River pero ellos volverán a tener nuevamente puntos de vista y veremos también otros puntos de vista así que disfruten.**

 **Mi primer día en la Academia de Eco Arroyo**

 **Domingo, 9.45 de la noche.**

Star se encontraba es su habitación con su laptop con los audífonos puestos escuchando música y cantando una parte que siempre le gustaba de Kings de Tribe Society.

 _ **I ain't at home**_

 _ **Home's where I'm going**_

 _ **I close my eyes to see**_

 _ **I'll take my throne, lay it on a mountain**_

Mientras cantaba iba revisando el instagram de sus amigos y le dejaba mensajes.

-Así que Tom, ya comenzó su clases en la universidad-dijo Star riendo por la apariencia más sobria que ocupaba.

Al seguir revisando noto que Lilicia subió varias fotos del festival de Echo Creek, pero se percato de una en especial en la que ella y Marco se besaban cuando Tom les dijo que fuera a buscar su celular en su camerino y los dejaron a sola

-Lilicia, te voy a matar por subirla a instagram- se dijo así misma totalmente sonrojada y notando un mensaje que le dejo su amiga.

 _ **-Bfly, te dejo esta foto, no lo tomes como una broma sino como tu primera foto junto a Marco, guárdala con amor L decía el mensaje-.**_

Star sonrió y guardo la foto, en un archivo nuevo en su laptop.

Se percato que ya eran las 11 en punto y ya era hora de ir a dormir, mañana era el primer día de clase y debía levantarse temprano.

Se coloco su pijama un conjunto compuesto de un pantalón corto color celeste y una vieja camiseta color blanco con un delfín en ella, al tratar de conciliar el sueño su celular sonó yal revisarlo vio un mensaje de Marco.

 _ **Mañana te pasare a buscar temprano para ir juntos a la academia, con amor Marco.**_

 _ **Posdata: Me gusto la canción que estabas cantando.**_

Star guardo el mensaje y penso en Marco hasta quedarse dormida.

 **Lunes, 7.15 am de la mañana.**

Star se miraba en el espejo con su nuevo uniforme que se componía de una falda color negra que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca, una corbata de color rojo y naranja, un sweater color gris y un cómodo calzado color negro.

-Al menos este uniforme es más bonito que el de Santa O-dijo Star mirándose por última vez y recordando el horrible uniforme que debía ocupar, tras ordenar sus cuadernos y guardar su horario de clase en su bolso, bajo en dirección de la cocina donde se encontraba su madre preparando su almuerzo.

-Hola cariño-dijo Moon observándole el uniforme.

-Hola mamá-dijo Star.

-Al menos este uniforme es mucho más bonito que el de Santa Olga-dijo Moon sirviendo unas tostadas, un poco de zumo recién exprimido de pomelo y algo de café.

-¿Cuál, tu versión de uniforme o el mío?-pregunto Star.

-En realidad ambos uniformes nunca tuvieron ningún encanto-dijo Moon recordando sus días de estudiante de Santa Olga y sintiendo un escalofrió.

Tras comer su desayuno y revisar su celular, Star fue directamente a lavarse los dientes mientras se encontraba en el baño, el sonido del timbre se escucho y su mamá saludo a Marco muy afectuosamente.

Mientras terminaba de lavarse los dientes se percato que estaba sonrojada al imaginar incontinentemente cómo se vería Marco con su uniforme y pensando en el mensaje de anoche.

-Tonta, le dedicaste una canción y lo besaste pero te sonrojas por imaginarlo con su uniforme-se dijo así misma al tratar de que pasara el rubor, al bajar observo Marco vestido con su uniforme un pantalón negro, calzado negro, una camisa blanca, un sweater color gris y la corbata con los colores rojo y naranja que llevaba dos bolsos, que se encontraba hablo con Moon.

-Marco trata que Star ponga atención, ella tiene buenas calificaciones pero ya sabes cómo es, siempre se entusiasma demás con otras cosas y pierde de vista lo importante-dijo Moon.

-No se preocupe, yo la vigilare y tratare que no se meta en problema-le dijo con una sonrisa a Moon y Star que venía bajando la escalera que escucho toda la conversación.

-Marco debes estar de mi lado, no de mi mamá-dijo Star un poco enojada, mientras Moon reía y le daba su almuerzo y les deseaba buena suerte a ambos chicos.

Durante una gran parte del trayecto Star no le dirigió la palabra a Marco por lo sucedido.

-Star no seas una niña-dijo Marco caminando al lado de la rubia que lo ignoraba.

-No hablo con traidores y quizás deba buscar un chico más guapo-dijo Star pero Marco comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él y besándola al principio la rubia no respondió los besos pero lentamente fue cediendo-Maldita sea, me deje ganar-se dijo respondiendo los besos mas apasionadamente.

-Creo que te gane-dijo Marco.

-Solo me deje ganar, querido Marco-dándole otro beso y tomando la mano de Marco.-pero aun me debes recompensar-dijo Star riendo y abrazándolo.

-¿Cómo te debo recompensar?-dijo Marco.

-Ositos de goma-dijo Star sonriendo.

-Está bien pero primero debo realizar el examen de condición física-dijo Marco.

-¿Es hoy?-pregunto Star sorprendida.

-Si estará el entrenador Parker y tu papá evaluando-dijo Marco.

Durante los primeros días de Star en Echo Creek, Marco le explico que el equipo de básquetbol de la academia término entre los últimos de la competencia estatal, el entrenador Parker había asumido a mediados del torneo y realizado una reorganización pero la cual no fue suficiente, al finalizar el torneo Parker comenzó a establecer un plan de entrenamiento y tras la llegada de River el plan fue implementado para mejorar el estado anímico como moral del equipo y tras finalizar el verano o más bien el primer día de clase el entrenador Parker junto a River realizarían una evaluación final y los que fallaran deberían someterse a una semanas más a un entrenamiento especial bajo River.

Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a la academia todas las miradas se centraron en ellos en especial en Star.

-Soy yo o somos la novedad-dijo Star aun tomada de la mano de Marco mientras el castaño solo se limitaba a ignorar al resto.

-Somos populares-dijo Marco mostrando una sonrisa a Star.

Al llegar al pasillo principal de la academia Marco comenzó a explicarle donde estaba los salones, el casino, los casilleros, los laboratorios, el gimnasio, biblioteca, baños y todos los demás lugares dentro de la academia.

Star le dijo a Marco que después lo vería primero debía ir hablar con el director Skeeves y hablar con el formalmente, ambos se despidieron con un tierno beso, durante el trayecto Star fue la mirada y comentario de muchos chicos.

-Ella si es hermosa en persona-dijo un chico moreno.

-Pero esta con Diaz-le dijo el otro chico, respondiendo al chico moreno.

Al llegar a la oficina del director Skeeves, su secretaria la saludo y le hizo pasar inmediatamente, Skeeves era un hombre bajo con un bigote y vestido con un traje azul oscuro y una corbata color morado que le dio la bienvenida oficial a la Academia de Echo Creek

-Aquí formamos jóvenes que sean útiles para la sociedad y principalmente entregamos las herramientas para desempañar ese papel como se debe-terminaba Skeeves que le entrego además la combinación de su casillero el numero 192 y le indico que la llevaría personalmente a su salón de clase con la señora Margaret Skullnick, mientras se dirigían al salón, Skeeves la felicito por su éxito en el festival y le pidió de paso una foto y un autógrafo.

-Señorita Butterfly vi sus calificaciones de Santa Olga-dijo Skeeves-son buenas calificaciones y espero que no tenga problema para adaptarse-.

-Gracias director Skeeves, ya me he adaptado a la vida más pacífica en Echo Creek-dijo Star que llegaban al salón 101 de la profesora Margaret Skeeves una mujer de cincuenta años, robusta y de cabello rojizo, vestida con un pantalones gris, una blusa morada y con tacones color negro.

-Buenos días, maestra Margaret quiero robarle unos minutos de su clase para presentarles una nueva alumna-dijo Skeeves, Star observo a Marco sentada en primera fila que le sonría pero también se encontraba la chica Janna y Jackie Lynn Thomas.

-Da igual, tenemos otra mocosa malcriada-dijo Skullnick tomando asiento en su silla.

-Jóvenes quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante de la academia la señorita Star Butterfly que proviene de la prestigiosa Academia Santa Olga de Nueva York-explicaba Skeeves-ahora la señorita Butterfly necesita un amigo y quien mejor que nuestro querido Marco Diaz-dijo Skeeves y algunos chicos rieron, que le indicaba que se sentara al lado de Marco.

-Hola amigo nuevo-dijo Star riendo.

-Hola nueva vecina-dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

Al retirarse Skeeves, Skullnick reanudo la clase de matemática explicando unas ecuaciones.

-Esto debe ser una broma, ya vi eso el año pasado en Santa Olga-se decía Star mientras sacaba su cuaderno y observando a Marco que ponía suma atención.

Tras realizar algunas ecuaciones, Skullnick observo a Star que miraba por la ventana.

-Creo que la señorita de Santa Olga podría ilustrarnos-dijo Skullnick indicándole que pasara a la pizarra y realizara la ecuación.

Star solo se limito a suspirar y bajo la atenta mirada de Skullnick y del resto del salón observaban como desarrollaba la ecuación tras unos minutos, Skullnick comenzó a corregir la ecuación completa.

-Gracias Star, la ecuación esta correcta-dijo Skullnick dándole una horrible sonrisa.

Star volvió a su asiento y puso un poco mas de atención lo que explicaba, un poco antes de terminar la clase Skullnick repartió una serie de ejercicio que debía traer para mañana.

Tras salir de su primera clase Star junto a Marco se dirigieron a los casilleros.

-Así que eres un genio en matemática-dijo Marco.

-No juegues con eso-dijo Star recordando sus días en Santa Olga y teniendo un extraño escalofrió.

-Entonces me podrás, enseñar hacer las ecuaciones-dijo Marco sonriendo.

-Podría pero te costara-dijo Star encontrando su casillero e ingresando su combinación e introduciendo su bolso y sacando su cuaderno para la siguiente clase.

-Debo suponer que son ositos de gomita-dijo Marco revisando su horario.

-Sí y súmale unos nachos-dijo Star cerrando su casillero y dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase que era historia con Chloe Bellamy.

La maestra Chloe Bellamy, era una mujer afroamericana de unos 27 años, alta, esbelta y vestida de manera muy elegante.

Bellamy les dio la bienvenida a todos sus alumnos y en especial a Star por su primer año en la Academia Echo Creek.

-Señorita Star Butterfly es un placer conocerla-dijo Bellamy mostrándole una agradable sonrisa.

Bellamy hizo una breve introducción de lo que vería durante las próximas clases en relación de los personajes más importantes de la historia Estadounidense.

-Al menos veremos algo más divertido-pensaba Star y observando a Jackie que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y también Janna que le hizo una seña.

Tras continuar la clase, Star escuchaba con suma atención la lección de la profesora Bellamy pero antes de sonar la campana comenzó a explicar que a finales del próximo mes debía entregar un informe sobre su árbol genealógico y que debían exponer ante el resto de la clase, pero la maestra Bellamy le dijo a Star.

-Querida Star, estaré ansiosa cuando hables de Eclipsa-dijo Bellamy y Marco.

-¿Eclipsa?-dijo Marco mirando a Star.

-Luego, te explico-dijo Star recordando el cuadro de Eclipsa.

Tras terminar las clases de la mañana ambos chicos decidieron ir almorzar a las gradas del campo de futbol americano, Marco estaba comiendo un sándwich de jamón, queso y tomate, con una caja de jugo de naranja y una manzana.

-¿Quién es Eclipsa?, creo que la mencionaste una vez cuando estuvimos en el centro comercial-pregunto Marco observando a Star que estaba con un sándwich de carne y salsa tártara.

-Fue una mujer muy adelantada para su época, estudio medicina, leyes e incluso ciencias políticas en Paris y Londres, ella vino América en busca de suerte, estuvo conviviendo con los nativos y donde escribió un libro sobre sus costumbres que publico años más tarde, pero sabrás toda la historia cuando deba hacer la presentación de mi familia-dijo Star.

-Ok, pero dime como te has sentido en tu primer día de clase-dijo Marco bebiendo un poco de jugo.

-Bien, es bastante más relajado que Santa Olga y las clases son más divertida por así decirlas- Star tras seguir almorzando, comenzó a pensar que estarían haciendo Kelly y Lilicia a esta hora pero lentamente Marco comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él y diciéndole cosas tiernas al oído, tras estar así unos momentos y terminar de almorzar fueron a su siguiente clase que fue Biología con el maestro Gallo un hombre cercano a los cincuentas años que le sonrió a Star y le indico a Marco que fuera su compañero en biología, tras finalizar sus clases ambos chicos fueron a sus casilleros.

-¿Debes ir a la evaluación?-dijo Star.

-Sí y ¿tú debes ir a inscribir las clases optativas?-pregunto Marco.

-Sí pero, ¿empiezan estas semana o la próxima?-dijo Star.

-La próxima, dan esta semana para que los alumnos decidan bien las opciones que les da la academia-dijo Marco.

Star le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que lo alcanzaría apenase se desocupara en inscribir las clases optativas y le daría apoyo en su examen físico, cuando Marco se alejo en dirección de los vestidores Star lo observo por unos momentos mientras se alejaba.

-Realmente tiene una espalda ancha y se nota que el ejercicio ha hecho efecto en él-recordando cuando fueron a la playa y sus amigas les dijeron que tenía lo suyo, dándose cuenta que estaba sonrojada.

La encargada la saludo y le pregunto que necesitaba, Star explico que ella provenía de otra Academia necesitaba inscribir las clases optativas, la encargada le entrego una hoja donde debía poner su nombre, edad, su año que estaba cursando y su firma. Star se encontró con una gran de opciones al ir revisando se encontró con una opción inesperada dentro de las artes escénicas.

-Tienen guitarra-dijo Star y consultando si quedaban cupos libres, la encargada comenzó a revisar el sistema.

-Sí queda un cupo, son los martes y miércoles después de almuerzo lo imparte el maestro Teodoro Davis y puedes traer tu propia guitarra o la academia te otorgara una-dijo la encargada, Star acepto de inmediato y siguió revisando para una segunda clase optativa, tras revisar solo quedaban pintura y literatura con cupos.

-Tomare literatura-dijo Star indicándole a la encargada.

Tras llenar los datos correspondientes y firmar, Star se despidió de la encargada pero le pidió antes que se fuera un autógrafo para su hija y una foto, Star lo hizo con gusto y se despidió de la encargada y dirigiéndose rápidamente en dirección al gimnasio.

Al llegar al gimnasio donde se realizaría el entrenamiento de evaluación por parte del entrenador Parker y River observo que varias chicas estaban congregas observando mientras el equipo de basquetbol pero una voz la llamo.

-Star-dijo River que estaba junto al entrenador Parker.

-Hola papá-dijo Star acercándose a River que le presento al entrenador Parker y le preguntaba sobre su primer día.

-Entonces todo bien, me alegro ahora por el momento debo ponerme exigente, toma asiento en las gradas y trata de animar a Marco-dijo River.

Mientras se acomodaba en las gradas inferiores del gimnasio, observo como varias chicas e incluso a Jackie Lynn Thomas observando a Marco pero el chico de cabello castaño observo a Star y la saludo, cuando River hizo sonar su silbato y comenzaba a dar las instrucciones para la evaluación.

-Muy chicos comenzaremos con un trote antes que nada-dijo River tocando su silbato.

Durante unos treinta minutos de trote, River comenzó a dar instrucciones para realizar los diversos circuitos de entrenamiento, Star observo que Marco estaba realizando los ejercicios con gran entusiasmo y disciplina miro de reojo al entrenador Parker y su padre que estaban contento con el desempeño de Marco, tras finalizar los ejercicios organizaron un partido de práctica, Marco fue elegido como capitán en su equipo y los llevo a la victoria con un contundente 29 a 12 siendo felicitado por todos sus compañeros, al bajar en dirección de su padre mientras daba los resultados de la evaluación.

-Me siento orgulloso de ustedes chicos, demostraron compromiso y entusiasmo en especial Marco Diaz en pocas palabras todos están aprobado-terminaba River y en el entrenador Parker tomo la palabra.

-Como sabrán estuve, meditando la elección del nuevo capitán del equipo, tras observarlos y pensarlos he decido que Marco Diaz sea el nuevo capitán del equipo-dijo Parker y siendo apoyado por todo el equipo sin excepción alguna e incluso River lo felicito por su nombramiento.

Tras finalizar el entrenamiento Star se encontraba con su bolso y el bolso de libros de Marco esperándolo cerca de los vestidores mientras se duchaba para irse juntos a casa, observo a varias chicas que la miraban y decían que era la novia de Marco Diaz, al escuchar aquellas palabras Star se dio cuenta que nunca han afirmado en decir que eran novios solo que estaban saliendo juntos en una especie de relación abierta.

-Marco nunca me ha dicho si somos novios ni yo tampoco, solo somos amigos con ciertos beneficios -pensaba Star cuando Marco la llamo.

-Creo que yo te debo ositos de gomitas y nachos-dijo Marco mostrando una sonrisa y tomando su bolso.

-Yo debo ayudarte en la tarea de Skullnick-dijo Star olvidando por el momento sobre el asunto de novios.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de sus casas, Marco tomo la mano de Star que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y volvía a pensar sobre el tema de si eran novios o solamente estaban en una especie de relación abierta.

-Novios o no, creo que ambos nos sentimos cómodo así en nuestra relación que tenemos pero debo hablar con él para ver que piensa-dijo Star.

 **Aquí dejamos estos capítulos chicos que lo disfruten y recuerden dejar sus review.**

 **Posdata: el siguiente el capitulo se titula La tienda.**


	10. Chapter 10

**La tienda**

Había llegado a Eco Arroyo a principios del verano tras heredar una vieja tienda que perteneció a su abuelo, aquella tienda en el pasado había sido un lugar de reunión durante los años 50 y 60, tras dejar su empleo en una empresa privada y dejando de lado una vida de lujo decidió seguir sus sueños y tener su propia tienda de libros, música, película y comic tanto de oriente como occidente.

Durante gran parte del verano se centro en arreglar la tienda y acondicionarla adecuadamente e instalando los aparadores y las repisas necesarias e incluso instalo una pantalla de plasma para pasar series, películas e incluso videos musicales sin discriminar el tiempo o su popularidad.

Era un hombre de cuerpo proporcionado, cabello cortó color negro, piel levemente bronceada con algunos tatuajes tribales y un collar de cuentas que recibió de parte de los nativos de Canadá en unos de sus tantos viajes, de edad cercana a los 30 años, iba vestido con unos jean ajustados, una camiseta blanca con letras negra que decía Carpem Diem, zapatillas converse color negra, una gabardina y un bolso que llevaba a su hombro con un café en la mano observando las calle de Eco Arroyo.

-Creo que tuve que haber mandado todo al diablo antes-se decía así mismo Geralt West de 27 años de edad que llegaba a la tienda y siempre observaba al instituto de danza y centro de entrenamiento de Eco Arroyo.

-Quizás debería tomar unas clases de pesas para obtener algo más de musculo-cuando ingresaba a su tienda Los tesoros del Templario Oscuro.

Siempre realizaba la misma rutina al llegar a su tienda, primero hacia funcionar la laptop de la tienda y ponía algo de música mientras realizaba un aseo previo a la apertura de la tienda.

La tienda era un lugar espacioso con diversos estantes, libreros y repisas donde cientos y cientos de libros de toda clases, cassette, discos de vinilos, comic de occidentes y oriente e incluso varios carteles en cuadro de vidrios de diversos personajes de ciencia ficción o de famosos que salen en series o películas.

-Ha sido un largo camino pero al menos la tienda se ha vuelto popular entre los nativos-dijo mientras ingresaban los primeros clientes de aquel día.

Aquel día miércoles alrededor de las 7.30 pm se encontraba ingresando varios nuevos artículos que había recibido entre libros nuevos y de segunda mano, series nuevas e incluso nuevos comic y algunas mangas que tenia pedido desde la apertura, pero una mujer alta, esbelta de cabello azul pálido vestida con ropa deportiva.

-Hola bienvenida a los tesoros del Templario Oscuro-dijo Geralt acercándose a la mujer.

-Hola buenas tardes, soy profesora del instituto de danza de en frente, varios de mis alumnos me han dicho que en esta tienda podría encontrar el libro que busco-dijo Moon.

-Por supuesto aquí tengo una amplia ganas de libros, películas, series y comic-dijo Geralt mostrando una simpática sonrisa como le dijo su madre cuando comenzó a funcionar la tienda.

Moon le indico el nombre del libro y comenzó a buscarlo en su base de dato en su laptop hasta que dio con el libro.

-Sí, tengo el libro de Haruki Murakami, Tokio Blues, pero es un libro de segunda mano-dijo Geralt.

-Eso no importa, lo he buscado por casi trece años después que mi hija lo usara como lienzo-dijo Moon riendo levemente y Geralt recordando cuando niño hizo algo parecido.

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto le debo?-dijo Moon sacando su cartera.

-Por ser un libro de segunda mano y por su primera compra son 5 dólares solamente y también un cupón de descuento en su próxima compra-dijo Geralt que recibió el dinero y Moon se despidió con mucha educación, así solían ser sus días con clientes satisfechos que obtenían lo que buscaban.

Pero al día siguiente, el negocio iba un poco más lento solo entro una mujer en busca de un disco de vinilo de los Beatles para su esposo, un grupo de universitarios en busca de viejos cassette pero eso fue en la mañana en cambio en la tarde hubo algo más de movimiento cuando comenzaban aparecer los estudiantes de la academia de Eco Arroyo.

Estaba bebiendo una lata de gaseosa de cola sin azúcar y comiendo unos nachos mientras verificaba el pedido de la próxima semana cuando una pareja entro en la tienda, los observo de reojo que llevaban puesto el uniforme de la academia, una chica de unos 16 años de ojos azules y cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros se acerco a su escritorio y le pregunto sobre el cupón.

-Hola soy Star, mi mamá me dio esto cupón y quería si ver aun era válido y en que puedo ocuparlo-dijo Star.

-Hola Star soy Geralt, dueño y único encargado de la tienda y ¿tu amigo es?-dijo Geralt pensando observando con cierta simpatía a esa peculiar pareja.

-Hola soy Marco Díaz-dijo Marco saludando con la mano muy educadamente.

-Un gusto, el cupón no tiene fecha de caducidad y puedes ocuparlo en cualquier artículo de la tienda- dijo Geralt mirando como ambos jóvenes comenzaban a recorrer la tienda y charlando.

-Se me había olvidado que así era la primavera de la vida- pensó al mirar como ambos chicos.

Tras unos minutos Star encontró la novela grafica o conocida como manga, Las Memorias de Emanon de Kajio Shinji.

-Llevare este-dijo Star.

-Excelente elección, acaba de llegar y el próximo mes debería llegar el segundo tomo-dijo Geralt revisando el precio.

-Son 17.50 pero debemos hacer el descuento del cupón y el descuento de su primera compra, quedando en 12 dólares-dijo Geralt.

-Marco, págale al buen hombre-dijo Star sonriendo.

-Acaso no trajiste dinero-dijo Marco sorprendido.

-Iba a pedirte-dijo Star.

-¿Cuándo lo ibas a hacer?-dijo Marco.

-Ahora pero te lo voy a devolver al volver a casa-dijo Star.

Geralt observo al chico de cabello castaño y la rubia solo se limito a sonreír y pensó-Que chicos más interesantes-mientras el castaño pagaba.-Gracias por su compra y ten dos cupones-dijo Geralt que se despidió muy amablemente y observando que ambos chicos se despidieron de él con mucho entusiasmo, al salir ambos chico se besaron y se fueron tomados de la mano.

-Ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida en venir a este lugar-pensando mientras volvía a su trabajo y pasaba el resto de la tarde escuchando música y atendiendo al público.

 **Janna Ordonia**

Janna observaba como Marco y Star se alejaban tomando de la mano tras salir de comprar en la Tienda de Geralt West.

-Ese es el nuevo Marco que ha superado sus trabas lentamente-se dijo así misma recordando aquel día en que Jackie y Marco terminaron.

 **Aquel día de invierno.**

Janna iba de regreso a su hogar después de pasar casi todo el día en busca de una copia de Hyperion de John Keats, decidió tomar un pequeño atajo por el parque mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer al tratar de apurar el paso observo como Jackie Lynn Thomas estaba corriendo en dirección desconocida lo cual le pareció muy extraño pero durante su camino se encontró de forma inesperada con Marco que se encontraba inmóvil mientras la lluvia caía sobre él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo Janna al verlo completamente empapado.

-Hola Janna, deberías ir a casa-dijo Marco que se quedaba inmóvil.

-Sí, pero tu vienes conmigo y me contaras lo que te sucedió-dijo Janna tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo en dirección de su casa.

Al llegar a su casa Janna llamo a su madre y le pedio una toalla para Marco, su madre al observar a Marco totalmente empapado le indico que le pasara su abrigo y el resto de la ropa luego le indico que fuera al baño a secarse mientras esperaban que la lluvia se detuviera, tras una hora Marco salió del baño y Janna lo esperaba en la cocina mientras su mamá les preparaba chocolate caliente y les servía.

-¿Entonteces que te paso?-dijo Janna tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

-Nada-dijo Marco quedándose impávido en la silla de la cocina.

-Marco nos conocemos desde jardín de niño, acaso tiene que ver con Jackie-recodando cuando la vio correr en dirección desconocida en el parque y su madre observaba la escena en silencio.

-Ella termino conmigo-dijo Marco causando una gran conmoción en Janna y su madre.

Tras pasar las horas de aquel día Janna, llamo a la casa de los Diaz para fueran a buscar a Marco, la señora Diaz le agradeció de avisarle que Marco se encontraba en su casa, tras aquel episodio y llamar en medio de la noche a Jackie preguntando que sucedió con Marco. Jackie comenzó a relatar lo sucedido y por lo que estaba pasando, Janna aconsejo a Jackie que hablara con Marco pero ella se negó, durante los siguientes meses observaba como ambos chicos no se dirigían las palabras, pero después de la fiesta de bienvenida de la primavera ambos volvieron a verse juntos en público.

-¿Entonces volvieron o no?-pregunto Janna caminando con Marco después de la Academia.

-No, solo somos amigos-Marco tratando de evitar el tema a toda costa.

Janna sabía que en el fondo que Marco aun seguía dolido por lo sucedido con Jackie pero tampoco ella tomo un bando después de su ruptura estuvo apoyando a ambos chicos, tras pasar toda la tarde jugando videojuegos y comiendo nachos en la casa Diaz, Janna se despidió de Marco, al caminar unos pocos metros observo a una mujer alta y esbelta de cabello azul pálido hablando con la vendedora de bienes raíces que le mostraba la casa que estaba junto a la de Marco.

-Es un buen lugar-dijo Moon observando la propiedad.

-Sí, esta casa fue desocupada hace poco y sus anteriores dueños están terminando de realizar el mantenimiento necesario estará listo antes de comenzar el verano-dijo la vendedora de bienes raíces.

 **-** Mi esposo llega esta noche, mañana el vendrá a ver la propiedad y firmara los papeles-dijo Moon.

-Al menos Marco tendrá nuevos vecinos-pensaba Janna continuando su camino en dirección de su hogar.

Tras la llegada del verano observo como Marco comenzó a cambiar, siempre fue un chico tranquilo y muy precavido pero desde la llegada Star, Marco se volvió un chico más arriesgado y seguro de sí mismo ya dejaba atrás su viejo yo, incluso las chicas más populares comenzaron a fijar sus ojos sobre Marco e inclusa ella comenzó a verlo con ojos diferentes.

Observo por unos momentos a Marco junto a Star como caminaban juntos y pensó por una sola vez.

-Al menos me da gusto saber que ya puedes ser feliz-dijo Janna recordando aquel niño de cinco años que conoció hace mucho tiempo.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo.**

 **Antes de todos me gustaría hablar de Geralt West que lo incluí como personaje nuevo que veremos nuevamente, prácticamente es como un alter-ego de mi persona dentro de la historia y tendrá un mayor protagonismo a futuro.**

 **Sobre el libro que busca Moon titulado Tokio Blues que es una obra muy interesante que habla sobre la vida, juventud y el amor lo recomiendo totalmente no quiero adelantar nada para que los busquen ustedes, existen el libro como una película ambas totalmente recomendable.**

 **Las memorias de Emanon de Kajio shinji, esta historia la he leído en reiterada ocasiones y siempre descubro cosas nuevas así que les invito a leerlas, es una gran historia con una excelente línea argumental y un arte exquisito, existe dos tomos que pueden buscar por google.**

 **Tercero y final el punto de Janna, me costó un poco en trabajarlo espero que tenga una excelente recepción.**

 **Estén atentos para el próximo capítulo que será divido en dos partes que se titula.**

 **-Un fin de semana juntos, la primera parte.**

 **-Nuestros sentimientos, segunda parte.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un fin de semana juntos**

 **Sábado 11.45 am.**

Marco se encontraba caminando de regreso a su hogar, el entrenador Parker los reunió aquel sábado en la mañana para un entrenamiento especial y para saber el nombre de su primer rival.

-Genial, los _Warriors_ -pensaba de todos los equipos posible en todo el estado de california comenzaría la temporada contra sus archirrivales, jugarían dentro de una par de semanas.

Parker le había indicando que tratara de animar al equipo como su capitán y su líder, pero Marco apenas podía animarse a sí mismo para enfrentar a sus temidos archirrivales, cuando estaba a unos metros de su casa observo la casa de Star que estaba en absoluto en silencio lo que le pareció extraño.

-Quizás fueron de compra-pensó Marco abriendo la puerta y siendo recibido por su madre.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue?-dijo Angie comenzando a preparar el almuerzo.

-Bien, ya tenemos rival para el primer juego-dijo Marco dándole un beso y abrazo a su madre.

-¿Contra quien juegan?-dijo Angie cortando unas verduras.

-Los _Warrios,_ y el entrenador me dijo como soy el capitán debo animar y motivar al equipo-suspirando mientras su madre se acercaba.

Angie trato de animar a Marco y le recordó que el entrenador Parker y sus compañeros de equipo lo apoyaron al momento de ser nombrado como el nuevo capitán del equipo, tras oír aquellas palabras Marco le agradeció a su madre por sus palabras y le dijo que iría a tomar un baño, antes de subir le indico que hoy tendría visitas.

-Visitas, quizás sea el club de lectura-mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación, dejo a un lado su bolso con su equipo de entrenamiento y se sentó en el borde de la cama pensando.

-Creo que debo animar a los chicos-hablando en voz alta y suspirando, al seguir subido en sus pensamientos unas manos comenzaban a masajear sus hombros y le hablo.

-Deberías reunirlos en un lugar tranquilo y motivarlos-dijo Star mientras masajeaba los hombros de Marco.

-Si tienes razón, quizás….un momento-al voltearse en dirección de Star observo que llevaba su camisa estilo escocesa, sus jeans ajustado, sus zapatillas moradas y su cabello en una cola de caballo.

-¿Acaso no me vas a dar mi beso?-dijo Star abordando a Marco de manera inesperada con un beso muy apasionado.

-Star-dijo Marco sorprendido mientras la rubia le devolvía una sonrisa.

-Sorpresa, creo que necesitas una explicación-dijo Star.

Star comenzó a explicar que Moon había hablado hace unos días con los padres de Marco para que la cuidara mientras sus padre iban a la playa por aquel fin de semana, los señores Diaz no pusieron objeción alguna y en especial que ambos chicos estuvieran bajo el mismo techo a pesar de su relación.

-Así que seré tu huésped por el fin de semana-dijo Star.

-Entiendo pero ¿qué haces en mi habitación?-dijo Marco.

-Ohh que feo Diaz, yo esperándote para darte una sorpresa y tu solo me dices ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?, creo que debería buscarme otro chico-dijo Star actuando muy dramáticamente levantándose de la cama.

Marco comenzó a reír por la actitud dramática pero la rubia lo miro con caras de pocos amigos y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

-Genial, acabo de arruinarlo-dijo Marco suspirando y recostándose en la cama por unos momentos, tras levantarse de la cama, dirigiéndose en dirección del armario de las toallas, tras tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa colocándose unos jeans ajustado, una camiseta color azul y sus zapatillas escucho a su madre que lo llamaba almorzar.

Al bajar observo Star ayudando a colocar la mesa que apenas lo miro.

-Gracias Star, por ayudarme con la mesa-dijo Angie trayendo los platos.

-No se preocupe señora Diaz, me da gusto ayudarle y que estén feliz con mi presencia-dijo con sarcasmo ordenando los cubiertos y distribuyendo los plato.

Marco se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a su madre que estaba hablando con su padre por teléfono.

-Comprendo querido, pero no te preocupes y ya llego Star-dijo Angie al despedirse de Rafael.

-No va a venir-dijo Marco tomando el tazón de la ensalada.

-Como tu padre es el principal artista invitado en la subasta de la galería fue invitado a una recepción y un almuerzo-dijo Angie sacando el pollo asado del horno.

Marco desde que tenía uso de la razón su padre siempre ha sido invitado a almuerzo o cenas después de las subastas de arte que se desarrollaban en Eco Arroyo y en sus alrededores, pero siempre recompensaba a la familia por faltar almuerzo.

-Eso significa noche de tacos-dijo Marco saliendo de la cocina y su madre afirmando su respuesta.

Marco observo que la mesa estaba lista y vio a Star mirando una foto suya cuando tenía unos 2 años.

-Si te estás preguntando qué edad tenía en aquella foto, solo tenía dos años-dijo Marco acomodando la ensalada.

-Solo estaba mirando las fotos-dijo Star un poco sonrojada.

Cuando Angie salió de la cocina con el pollo asado en la bandeja de vidrio, le indico que tomaran asiento.

-Star, tenemos pollo asado, maccarone con queso y ensalada sírvete lo que guste-indicaba Angie.

-Gracias señora Diaz, todo se ve delicioso-dijo Star tomando asiento al igual que Marco.

Los tres almorzaron tranquilamente, Angie noto que ambos chicos estaban muy tranquilo o mejor dicho mucho más de lo normal.

-¿Acaso algo está mal con el almuerzo?-pregunto Angie.

-No, esta todo delicioso-dijo Marco y Star fingiendo que estaba todo bien.

Angie observo mejor la escena y comprendió de inmediatamente lo que sucedía.

-Pueden que los jugadores cambien pero el juego sigue siendo el mismo-dijo Angie riendo.

Marco apenas comprendió las palabras de Angie y Star trato de fingir que todo estaba normal.

-Ustedes los jóvenes creen que uno no se da cuenta de lo que hacen, también fui joven y se cómo funciona esto llamado amor y de la relación que ambos han llevado-dijo Angie.

Marco pensaba decirles a sus padres que estaba saliendo con Star pero la señora Diaz se había adelantado a los hechos.

-Quería tener esta oportunidad con ustedes chicos, los vi haces unos días cuando salían de la nueva tienda que hay en el centro de la ciudad y lo confirme después del club de lectura con Moon-dijo Angie mirando a ambos chicos-al igual que los padres de Star apruebo esta relación pero si tuvieron algún problema deberían hablarlo-concluía Angie.

Tras terminar el almuerzo ambos chicos solo se observaron, Marco se dirigió a su habitación a pensar en alguna forma de cómo animar al equipo y Star fue en busca de su guitarra para practicar un poco en el patio trasero de los Diaz.

Al pasar gran parte de la tarde tratando de encontrar alguna forma de motivar a su equipo decidió darse un pequeño descanso pero una melodía familiar que provenía desde su patio y cerrando los ojos y recordando aquel día en que Star le dedico la canción.

-Mi corazón y mi alma-pensaba recordando la letra que relataba la historia de un hombre que conoce a una hermosa mujer cuando la luna estaba teñida de rojo y ambos bailaban por toda la eternidad, Marco se levanto de su escritorio y salió en dirección del patio trasero, al bajar a la planta baja de su hogar su madre estaba planificando sus clases de poesía para aquella semana en el instituto de artes y letras de Eco Arroyo que lo miro y le sonrío.

-Animo-dijo Angie sonriendo y volvió a su planificación.

Star junto a su perro Barko que estaba recostado en el césped y escuchaba a la rubia muy atentamente.

-Aun te gusta espiar a tus vecinos-dijo Star acariciando a Barko.

-Solo estaba escuchando nuestra canción y también vengo a pedir disculpa-dijo Marco caminando en dirección de ella, pero Star de un salto se abalanzo sobre Marco que lo derribo a tierra y ambos jóvenes estaban

-Disculpa aceptada y también debo admitir que me pase un poco al dramatizar-dijo besándolo y riendo pero la señora Díaz que observo la escena comenzó a sacar fotos con la cámara de su celular que notaron su presencia

-Hagan como si no estuviera aquí-dijo Angie sacando varias fotos y ambos chicos se sonrojaron e incluso Barko quería ser parte de la escena.

Tras aquello y pasar el resto del día viendo películas y con la llegada del señor Díaz que les dijo que cenarían sus famosos tacos.

Durante la cena de aquella noche los cuatros estaban charlando y riendo pero Star pidió la palabra con suma educación lo que causa una gran impresión en los señores Díaz, sabiendo que era una chica alegre y totalmente despreocupada.

-Les quería agradecer por permitirme pasar el fin de semana con ustedes y también le quería decir al señor Díaz que la cena está muy deliciosa y también debo decirle algo muy importante -dijo Star.

Marco observo a su padre que le sonría-creo que ya sabe lo que tenemos con Star- pensaba.

-Con Marco en el último tiempo comenzamos a salir en una relación y espero que al igual que Marco obtuvo la aprobación de mis padres, yo obtenga la suya-dijo Star aun manteniendo la compostura parecida a su madre.

-Al fin, pensé que debería hablar con ustedes-dijo Rafael explicando que ya estaba en conocimiento que ambos chicos salían la cual les dio su aprobación y Angie, también pero Star aun no terminaba de hablar.

-Gracias por todo y también les quería hacer una invitación para el próximo sábado en la tarde-dijo Star.

Los Díaz quedaron desconcertados por lo dicho de Star.

-El próximo sábado, estaré de cumpleaños vendrán algunos miembros de la familia Johansen y mi tía abuela Etheria Butterfly y quiero que los tres estén presentes-dijo Star mostrando una sonrisa.

Los Díaz aceptaron con gusto la invitación, tras terminar de cenar y pasar el resto de la noche jugando scrabble, Marco despertó en medio de la noche y saliendo de su habitación en busca de un vaso con agua, al bajar a la cocina observo el reloj que se encontraba en la pared indicando las 2.45 de la madrugada, al regresar nuevamente a su habitación comenzó a pensar en que le regalaría a Star.

-Tengo al menos toda la semana en pensar un regalo para Star-se decía subiendo la escalera en dirección de su cuarto.

Dejo el vaso sobre su mesa de noche y volvió a meterse entre las sabanas y su cubrecama, se acomodo sin mayor problema pero comenzó a percibir un aroma muy peculiar.

-Baya del bosque-dijo en voz baja tratando de dormir.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo Star riendo al acomodarse junto a Marco.

 **Nuestros sentimientos**

Star se encontraba revisando su whatsapp y su instagram en la habitación de huéspedes de los Diaz, al tratar de conciliar el sueño escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras, se levanto sin hacer ruido y abrió lentamente la puerta mirando a Marco que bajaba las escaleras.

-Así que duerme sin la parte superior del pijama-se dijo teniendo una idea traviesa, cerró con mucho cuidado su puerta y se deslizo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido en dirección de la habitación de Marco, al ingresar rodeo la cama escondiéndose debajo y manteniendo la calma, tras unos minutos escucho como Marco subía nuevamente, entrando a la habitación y dejando el vaso con agua volviendo a su cama que solo exclamo.

-Baya del bosque-dijo Marco, Star salió debajo de la cama y le dijo a Marco.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo Star riendo al acomodarse junto a Marco que estaba sorprendido-hazme un lugar-el castaño solo obedeció sin decir más y la rubia acurrucándose a su lado que le sonría.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo en voz bajo mirando a Star.

-Creo que la idiotez más grande que se me pudo ocurrir y tú eres mi cómplice, Diaz-dijo Star dándole un beso muy tierno.

-Creo que estaremos en problema si nos descubren-dijo Marco atrayendo a la rubia hacia él.

-Yo no tengo problema en recibir un sermón de mis padres-dijo Star apoyándose en el pecho desnudo de Marco.

-Creo que yo tampoco y es la primera vez que una chica se mete en mi cama en medio de la noche-dijo Marco riendo y besando a Star.

-Creo que te estás volviendo un chico malo-dijo Star.

Marco se giro en dirección de su mesa de noche, abriendo el cajón y sacando unos dulces que abrió con mucho cuidado.

-No sabía que tenías esos dulces, creí que aun no llegaba a Eco Arroyo-dijo Star probando algunos.

-Los compre tras la práctica del día viernes en el Stop & Slurp, le pregunte al señor Joey y me dijo que aquellos dulces eran muy populares en Nueva York-sacando uno y probándolo.

Star observo a Marco pero le surgió de manera inesperada en su mente lo dicho por aquellas chicas al indicarle que era la novia de Marco. El chico de cabello castaño la observo.

-Acaso sucede algo- acercándose a ella.

-No nada –quedando pensativa unos minutos, reflexiono por unos segundos y hablando con mucha más seguridad- mejor dicho es algo que escuche el primer día de clase-le empezó a comentar que mientras lo esperaba fuera de los vestidores escucho como un grupo de chicas le indicaba que era su novia dándose cuenta que nunca dijeron si eran novios o tenía otro especie de relación.

-En realidad, nunca dijimos que éramos novios pero tampoco negamos el hecho que nos gustamos-dijo Marco.

-Es verdad pero tampoco niego que nos atraemos mutuamente y también que me gusta estar contigo –al seguir hablando Marco le dio el beso más dulce que pudo recibir que fue mucho más distinto al resto que hasta el momento compartieron.

-Me gusta como estamos llevando las cosas pero yo quiero llevar las cosas como se deben-dijo Marco.

-A que te refieres-dijo Star.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-dijo Marco mostrando una sonrisa.

Star lo observo fijamente pensando-porque debes ser un lindo idiota-y aceptando en ser su novia, después de darle un beso ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos.

Star despertó antes que Marco cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la habitación, Star decidió escabullirse antes que causarle problemas, observo al chico por última vez antes de regresar a su habitación.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo estén atentos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Llegamos al capítulo 12 realmente hemos avanzando pero espero que disfruten este pack de pequeñas historia que en lo personal son puntos de vista paralelos a lo que hemos visto y sin más que decir comenzamos.**

 **Recuerden solo van dos semanas de clase desde la entrada de Star a la academia.**

 **La mariposa danzarina**

 **Audición final del instituto de danza de Anya Tupín, Moon 17 años.**

Para el ingreso del instituto de danza se debía cumplir una serie de requisitos tanto físico como psicológicos tras aprobar estos primeros exámenes, todos los aspirantes debían por dos semanas asistir a clases y comenzar a preparar las primeras audiciones, todos aquellos que fueran aceptados procedían a preparar las últimas pruebas, primero debían realizar una examen escrito con una tasa de aprobación del 15 por ciento, tras eso debía someterse a otra evaluación física mucha más exigentes que la anterior y por ultimo presentar un baile que se le asignaban a los aspirantes por sorteo, Moon tras cumplir todas las pruebas a duras penas se preparaba para presentar su último desafío.

Llevaba un muy elegante traje de cancán para su presentación, era colores negro y rojo, con botines de color negro, un sombrero de copa para mujer con plumas y un leve maquillaje, al ingresar en la sala designada se encontró con las personas menos inesperadas de su parte.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Moon observando a su tía Etheria junto a ella estaban sus hermanos menores Felicity que la saludaba y Heartrude que llevaba una cámara e incluso estaba el mayordomo de la familia Manfred con un dedo de espuma que decía Moon la número uno y una pequeña bandera

-Moon, te vez muy bonita-dijo Felicity que era muy parecida a Moon pero con el cabello más corto y un poco más oscuro que tenía solo 14 años.

-Mira a la cámara-dijo Heartrude de 12 años sonriendo.

-Querida, hoy debemos estar contigo y apoyándote-dijo Etheria acomodando el sombrero de Moon Heartrude seguía sacando fotos y hasta Manfred le dijo unas palabras.

-Señorita Moon estamos con usted y siempre será la número uno para nosotros-en su actitud estoica ondeando la bandera que tenía en su mano libre.

Tras unos minutos de esperas los jueces hicieron ingreso para la evaluación final, su grupo de evaluación estaba compuesto por el maestro francés Debussy, el español Ávila y por ultimo Anya Tupín la fundadora del instituto de danza una mujer de 60 años con cierto aire de elegancia y serenidad que la observaba con una sonrisa le invito a comenzar su presentación.

-Señorita Moon Butterfly, felicidades por llegar hasta aquí pero debe demostrar antes nosotros que posee la gracia y cualidades necesaria para formar parte del instituto-dijo Anya junto a los demás jueces que tomaron asiento.

Moon se acerco al encargado de la música indicándole la melodía de Galop infernal del Orfeo en los infiernos de Jacques Offenbach, se posiciono en su lugar con la atenta mirada de su familia y jueces y dando inicio a su presentación, comenzó lentamente a moverse concentrándose en la música poniendo todos sus sentimientos y alma en aquella presentación.

Su familia la observo realizando su baile de cancán con total pasión y los jueces la observa con suma atención cada movimiento y piruetas que realizaba.

-Observen mi magia-pensaba comenzando a realizar movimiento y piruetas que desafiaban toda lógica y lentamente la música iba deteniéndose, al volver abrir los ojos los jueces, su familia e incluso el encargado de la música la aplaudía pero escucho a su hija Star que le aplaudía y la felicitaba volviendo a su yo actual y guardando en su memoria aquel recuerdo y las palabras de Anya Tupín.-Eres una verdadera mariposa danzarina, bienvenida al instituto- recordando las palabras de Anya.

-Eres la mejor mamá-dijo Star ingresando al salón de baile y abrazándola.

-Hola cariño, gracias por tu elogio-dijo Moon apagando la música y tomando asiento, Star le tendió su toalla y su botella de agua.

Moon siempre apreciaba que Star la pasara a ver en su lugar de trabajo, desde su llegada a Eco Arroyo, tenía más tiempo para ellas podía salir juntas de compras, ir al cine o incluso pasar un día en el spa, mientras Moon esperaba a sus alumnos para la siguiente clase, aprovecho de ver los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Star.

-¿Quién te han confirmado?-le pregunto Moon.

-Los señores Diaz y Marco vendrán, el primo Grunt, Lumb, Harold, Dustin y Úrsula por el lado Johansen y la tía Etheria-dijo Star.

-Y ¿alguien de la academia?-pregunto Moon.

-He charlado con algunas chicas y chicos pero por el momento no podría decirnos que somos amigos-dijo Star.

-Siempre cuesta hacer amigos en un nuevo lugar pero al menos estaremos juntos y también tengo la confirmación de otros invitados-dijo Moon sonriendo a su hija.

-No me digas que más Butterfly vendrán-mostrándose escéptica.

-Si aunque sea raro decirlo pero confirmaron Felicity y Heartrude, se hicieron un tiempo libre para venir a verte-dijo Moon que hasta ella estaba sorprendida.

Tras seguir charlando, las primeras alumnas de Moon comenzaban a llegar al salón, Star le indico a Moon que la esperaría para que ambas se fueran juntas a casa tras terminar esta clase, cuando estaban todas sus alumnas reunidas le pidió un minuto de atención y le dijo a Star cuando ella le indicara hiciera correr la melodía de Galop infernal del Orfeo en los infiernos de Jacques Offenbach.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas me da gusta verlas-dijo Moon observando a sus alumnas.

-Buenas tardes, maestra Moon-hablando todas al unísonos.

-La maestra Sara, me explico que varias alumnas estaban interesadas en aprender cancán y me pidieron personalmente que le ayudara con eso, así que por favor acomódense y observen como lo hago yo-dijo Moon indicándole a Star que a su señal comenzara.

Se ubico en el centro del salón y suspiro levemente, volvió a imaginar que tenía 17 años e indico a Star que hiciera correr la melodía.

-Observen mi magia-comenzando a bailar.

 **La cita**

 **Gimnasio de la universidad de Chicago, River 21 años.**

-197, 198,199 y 200-terminaba River tratando de acomodar la pesa en su lugar.

-Realmente estas de ánimo, Johansen-un chico de cabello negro con ropa deportiva que ayudo a colocar la pesa en su lugar.

-Hoy es viernes Landon, hoy es el gran día-dijo River comenzando a realizar un serie de flexiones.

-Acaso conseguiste una cita con Moon-dijo riendo pero River le devolvió solo una sonrisa dejando a Landon sin habla.

River comenzó a explicar que Moon tenía unos días libre y tras juntar mucho valor, se atrevió de pedirle una cita, al momento de proponérselo Moon lo miro unos instante y devolviendo una sonrisa aceptando con mucho gusto pero mientras relataba el cómo consiguió su cita, varios chicos que estaban ejercitándose escucharon y aclamaron a River por su hazaña.

Tras terminar su sección de ejercicio y cumplir su horario de clase, Landon le pregunte qué harían luego del cine.

-No lo había pensado-dijo River caminando por el campus.

-Eso es fácil, llévala a comer o quizás a caminar es solo la primera cita-dijo Landon despidiéndose y deseándole suerte.

River llego a los dormitorios de la universidad, tras ducharse y elegir su ropa con mucho cuidado se decidió por una camiseta de color blanca, unos pantalones corto color rojo y una zapatillas cómodas para salir con Moon e incluso se arreglo un poco la barba, tomo su billetera y el suficiente dinero para el cine e incluso para comer algo decente si se daba la oportunidad.

River llego unos minutos antes al lugar donde se reunirían con Moon.

-Tranquilo, es la primera cita solo la primera-se decía cuando observo que Moon se iba acercando vestida con una jardinera que tenia doblada hasta los tobillo con un calzando color azul intenso y una camiseta blanca peina con una cola de caballo que lo saludo a la distancia.

-Tranquilo, actúa normal-se volvía a decir.

-Hola River-le dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Hola Moon, te ves radiante-dijo River devolviendo su sonrisa.

Moon le dio un beso mejilla, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente en dirección del cine.

Al llegar al cine ambos jóvenes observaron la cartelera, River observo que estaba ya en cartelera la película que tanto ansiaba Starship Troopers.

-¿Le gustara ver esta clase de película?-se dijo observando a Moon que miraba aquella película que estaba de moda, Life is Beautiful.

-Hagamos un esfuerzo, River-se decía preguntándole a Moon si deseaba ver Life is Beautiful.

-Quería verla pero….ya sabes quizás, tú quieras ver algo mas –le dijo.

-En lo personal prefiero algo de acción pero por lo que veo, está ambientada en la segunda guerra y creo que ambos debemos aprender de los gustos del otro-un tanto sonrojado.

River se acerco a comprar las entradas para Life is Beautiful, el encargado observo a River mirando a Moon y le hablo cuando le daba las entradas.

-Las entradas son para los mejores lugares y disfrute la película-levantando el pulgar.

-Gracias supongo-le dijo regresando con Moon.

Tras obtener la entrada ambos se dirigieron a la tienda al mesón de las botanas.

-Las damas primero-dijo River.

-Gracias-dijo Moon ordenando –quiero unos nachos con extra queso, un hot dog con mucha mostaza, unos chocolates y una malteada mediana de frutos del bosque-dijo Moon que dejo sorprendido a River.

-Realmente te gusta comer-le dijo River.

-No quiero que pienses que soy una glotona es que con tantas secciones de entrenamiento y arduas jornadas en el instituto siempre tengo hambre y en ocasiones me dan estos extraños antojos-River notando cierto rubor en Moon.

River le mostró una sonrisa a Moon y pidió lo mismo que ella pero pidiendo un hot dogs adicional con mostaza y una malteada de chocolate y pagando ambos pedido.

Dos horas después, River y Moon salieron muy emocionados casi al borde las lágrimas, tras caminar un par de calles ambos jóvenes iban riendo y charlando. Moon comenzaba a bailar a modo de juego invitándolo a seguirla, River hizo una simple reverencia, Moon lo observo y respondió la reverencia ambos comenzaron a bailar de manera improvisada, tras unos minutos River cargo entre sus brazos a Moon.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Moon sorprendida, River se acerco a lentamente a su rostro y la beso muy apasionadamente.-Creo que deberíamos volver a salir mañana-dijo Moon continuando con el beso.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron manteniendo el beso y la luna comenzaba a brillar al igual que las estrellas.

 **Una charla**

 **Jueves 4.30 pm, Casa de los Diaz.**

Angie se encontraba cuidando sus plantas y cactus en el patio principal de su casa, cuando una voz la llamo desde la casa de sus vecinos.

-Angie, creo que hoy habíamos quedado en compartir una taza de café-dijo Moon.

-Sí lo recuerdo, ¿Tu casa o la mía?-dijo Angie.

-Compre unas tartas de queso, así que ven a mi cocina y pasemos la tarde antes que lleguen los chicos y nuestros esposos-dijo Moon.

Angie y Moon ya llevaban al menos una hora charlando, bebiendo café y probando la tarta.

-Así que seremos una gran familia para el sábado-dijo Angie probando un poco de la tarta de queso.

-Diaz, Johansen y Butterfly, las tres familias reunidas en una sola mesa-Moon bebiendo algo de café.

-¿Vas a necesitar ayuda ese día?-pregunto Angie colocando un poco de crema a su café.

-Gracias por mencionarlo te lo agradecería, esta casa va ser un verdadero manicomio con los Johansen y mi familia-dijo Moon.

-Somos amigas y estamos para ayudarnos mutuamente-le dijo Angie.

-Gracias pero creo que pronto seremos familia, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?-dijo Moon riendo.

-Sobre los chicos, nunca había visto a Marco tan feliz-dijo Angie recordando cuando Marco y Jackie rompieron y todo el trabajo que le costó superar su primer noviazgo.

-En ocasiones Star cuando duerme siempre dice Marco; cómprame ositos de gomas-ambas mujeres riendo.

-Pero Star ha hecho que Marco deje de ser un chico inseguro y muy precavido, ahora toma riesgos e incluso ya no se queja por los calcetines húmedos-dijo Angie observando a Moon que se levanto, explicándole que quería mostrarle algo.

-Creo que esto debe ser de Marco-dijo Moon al regresar y mostrando un sudadera con capucha de color rojo.

-Sí, pero que hace aquí-dijo Angie sorprendida, Moon explico que lo encontró en el cesto de la ropa sucia el domingo en la noche y le pregunto a Star de quien era.-Cuando le pregunte a Star sobre esta sudadera solo se limito a decir se lo robo a Marco-ambas mujeres rieron.

-Creo que ya somos casi consuegras-dijo Angie y Moon diciendo que en vez de realizar el cumpleaños debería planear la boda.

Ambas mujeres siguieron charlando en la cocina aquella tarde y aprovechando los últimos días soleados antes de la llegada del otoño.

 **Un poco de ayuda**

 **Ese mismo jueves 7.30 pm.**

Geralt se encontraba escuchando algo de música y acomodando los libros que había recibido hace unos pocos días. En la tienda solo se escuchaba la canción de Johnny Cash, **Ain't No Grave.**

 _ **Well meet me, Mother and Father,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meet me down the river road**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And Mama, you know that I'll be there**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I check in my load**_

Repitiendo la letra, giro su cabeza en dirección del reloj de la pared de la tienda.

-8.15 pm, creo que ya me pase pero aun me queda trabajo por hacer, pediré algo de comida-caminando en dirección del mesón de atención.

Tras pedir una orden de comida china, volvió acomodar los libros y catalogar los nuevos en su inventario, desde la apertura de la tienda y con el transcurrir los días se estaba dando cuenta que necesitaba ayuda.

-Quizás deberías contratar algo de personal-revisando sus financias que al menos eran positivas pero podía contratar sola a una persona por el momento.

-Debería ser un estudiante de secundaria siempre son fáciles de tratar, pero solo necesito ayuda los miércoles, viernes y sábado-revisando el calendario, tras meditarlo decidió hacer un pequeño anuncio y publicarlo en el periódico local, prácticamente el anuncio decía lo siguiente.

 _ **-El tesoro del templario oscuro necesita nuevos reclutas-**_

 _ **Si estas en secundaria y necesitas dinero, aquí te podemos ayudar, se el primero en formar parte de este nuevo equipo, ofrecemos:**_

 _ **-Horario de trabajo flexible en la semana y sábado desde 10 am hasta las .**_

 _ **-Paga semanal.**_

 _ **-Lugar de descanso.**_

 _ **-Ambiente familiar.**_

 _ **-Confianza y respeto mutuo.**_

 _ **Horario de entrevista de lunes a viernes desde las .**_

Al terminar el anuncio, Geralt lo reviso y le pareció perfecto, decidió publicarlo primero en Internet en el sitio de empleo de Eco Arroyo y al día siguiente pasaría al periódico local para publicarlo.

Tras recibir su pedido de comida china y pagando al repartidor su pedido, volvió a trabajar en su laptop pero antes decidió abrir su galleta de la fortuna que decía:-Recuerda nunca es malo pedir ayuda-leía que le causo una sonrisa y volviendo a su trabajo.

 **Aquí dejamos este pack de historia y pronto actualizare estén atentos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Es momento de hablar**

Jackie se iba alejando de aquel casillero en silencio y meditando sus acciones tras introducir aquella nota por la rendija del casillero.

-Muy bien Jackie Lynn Thomas, reuniste todo el valor que pudiste y ahora solo debes esperar hasta las 2 pm para zanjar todo el asunto-se decía caminando en dirección de los vestidores de chicas.

 **Pista de atletismo de la academia Eco Arroyo, Viernes 11 am.**

La academia de Eco Arroyo dentro de su plan de estudio, incluía dos veces a la semana actividad física y deportiva para sus estudiantes.

Tras salir de los vestidores de chicas y por ordenes del nuevo profesor River Johansen todos los alumnos de undécimo grado debían presentase para una evaluación física.

-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo Brittney Wong, la chica más adinerada de toda la academia.

Jackie solo se limitaba a escuchar lo dicho por Brittney, su atención estaba sobre Star que charlaba con algunas chicas del equipo de porrista de la academia.

-Realmente es sociable y parece llevarse con todo el mundo-se decía cuando Marco la saludo desde la distancia y devolviendo el saludo.

Tras unos minutos, River Johansen llego a la pista y saludo a todos los presentes y comenzó a explicar.

-Muy chicos y chicas, hoy es la primera evaluación pero no tendrá clasificación sino hasta el final del semestre, iré evaluando clase a clase su desempeño y ayudándolo a mejorar los aspectos que estén más débiles, primero realizaran una serie de ejercicios aeróbicos y terminaremos con un trote de al menos 30 minutos, una cosa mas aquellos estudiantes que tenga la mejor marca al final de la clase tendrán una pequeña competencia entre ellos para ver quien es el mas veloz-terminaba de explicar River.

Tras una hora y media de realizar todo lo exigido por River le indico que se acercaran.

-Felicidades a todos por su esfuerzo, nada de mal para la primera evaluación general pero ahora quiero que todos tomen asiento y cuando los nombres den un paso al frente pero antes necesitare algo de ayuda -dijo River observando a Jackie-Señorita Thomas necesito un poco de su ayuda-Jackie al oír estas palabras se acerco al entrenador River.

-Si, maestro-dijo Jackie al acercarse.

-¿Sabe ocupar un cronometro?-pregunto River.

-Si-dijo Jackie.

-Excelente cuando te indique tomaras el tiempo-dijo River comenzando a nombrar-muy los que competirán son las siguientes personas John Bradley, Alex Martins, Marco Diaz y por ultimo Star Butterfly-dijo River causando un asombro entre todos los alumnos.

Jackie había observado a Star en la realización de la evaluación, no podía negar el hecho que había cumplido lo exigido con gran destreza pero los tres chicos eran reconocidos atletas dentro de la academia Marco y Alex eran miembros del equipo de baloncesto y John era parte del equipo de Futbol americano, pero las chicas comenzaron apoyar a Star incluso ella animo a Star para que ganara.

-Muy bien los cuatro a la pista de carrera y Jackie apenas haga sonar el silbato haces correr el cronometro-dijo River observando a los cuatros corredores y hablando-son cinco vueltas a la pista, quien termine primero obtendrá la gloria-dijo River.

Jackie se posiciono junto a River ambos observaron como los cuatros corredores se posicionaban, River hizo sonar el silbato y comenzaron a correr, durante las dos primeras vueltas los cuatros competidores mantuvieron igualados al completa la segunda, River observando a Star que iba muy relajada.

-Esa niña nunca cambiaria-dijo River en voz alta.

-A que se refiere-dijo Jackie observando.

-Star solo está jugando con ellos, siempre ha sido una niña muy hiperactiva- dijo River.

Jackie siguió observando la carrera y Marco comenzaba a sacar una gran ventaja del resto de sus compañeros que iban quedando atrás pero John comenzó a cortar distancia durante las últimas vueltas pero las demás chicas comenzaron a gritar emocionada cuando Star empezó a ganar terreno dejando rápidamente atrás a John, Jackie observaba a Star recordando las veces que había visto programas del National Geographic cuando las grandes leonas de áfrica cazaban a sus presas.

-Esta es una leona con melena-se decía observando que rebasaba a Marco y terminaba la carrera como la ganadora siendo aplaudía por todos, Jackie incluso estaba aplaudiendo sin detener el cronometro.

-Felicidades cariño, pero recuerda el más veloz de la familia sigo yo-dijo River riendo y terminando la clase sin dar importancia el tiempo.

 **Detrás de las gradas aquel mismo día viernes, 2pm de la tarde.**

Tras terminar las clases y devolver algunos libros a la biblioteca, Jackie se encontraba esperando detrás de la gradas a Marco.

-Tranquila solo van hablar, no hagas una escena -se decía observando a Marco vestido con su ropa deportiva.

-Hola-le dijo Marco.

Jackie observo Marco siempre recordaba aquel muchacho de catorce años, delgado y de la estatura prometió conocido en el pasado como el chico seguridad pero ahora era un joven de casi diecisiete años alto de complexión atlética y ahora era una persona muy distintas era más seguro de sí mismo incluso se atrevía a tomar decisiones que en el pasado le hubiera complicado, ella lo observo y de un impulso lo abrazo aferrando a él.

-Jackie-dijo Marco.

-Solo escúchame Marco, antes me mirabas siempre y ahora miras solo a Star, me he dado cuenta que estás loco por ella pero yo quiero volver contigo-dijo Jackie comenzó a derramar alguna lagrimas.

-Jackie, pero tú me dijiste que querías terminar-dijo Marco rompiendo el abrazo.

-Si lo recuerdo pero yo fui la tonta y ahora estoy sufriendo- Observando a Marco que la miro.

-Sufrir, acaso yo no sufrí cuando me dejaste o acaso no estuve varias semanas tratando salir adelante pero solo me hundía más y ahora que he superado muchas cosas y tengo una relación estable vienes con esto-dijo Marco.

-Pero aun estoy enamorado de ti-dijo Jackie tratando de volver acercarse a Marco.

-Lo siento Jackie, pero ya no siento eso por ti-dijo Marco mirándola y terminando la charla.

-¿Acaso la amas?-le pregunto Jackie cuando Marco comenzaba a caminar quedándose parado antes de seguir sin darle una respuesta.

Tras retirarse de la academia llego a su casa donde se cambio rápidamente de ropa colocándose una camiseta color verde, unos pantalones cortos, sus zapatillas color azules bajando a la cocina a comer pero incluso su apetito la había abandonado suspiro levemente tomando su skate y saliendo a patinar, durante gran parte de la tarde estuvo recorriendo todo Eco Arroyo observo el instituto de danza y la tienda de Geralt West que tenía un anuncio que buscaba un trabajador nuevo, después paso por la fuente de soda comprando un batido de frutas tropicales cuando se percato de un chico delgado de cabello negro la miraba y le sonría.

-Es algo guapo pero no creo que sea mi tipo-pensaba tomando asiento en una de las mesas que estaban afuera de la fuente de soda pero aquel chico comenzó acercarse en su dirección y la saludo

-Hola, te he visto antes en el parque de patinaje-le dijo aquel chico.

-Sí creo que también te he visto-dijo Jackie.

Jackie de manera improvista comenzó a charla con aquel chico durante gran parte de la tarde hasta que la noche llego cuando las estrellas comenzaban a brillar sobre una ciudad llamada Eco Arroyo.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo, fue algo corto pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más largo, estén atento chico el siguiente capítulo es el cumpleaños de Star.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mis queridos lectores, antes comenzar quiero pedir disculpa por mi atraso estuvo con algunos problema de salud, ahora que estoy más recuperado pude trabajar este capítulo con más energía.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Yuichiro y SugarQueen97 por permitirme hacer un pequeño guiño de sus historias dentro de la historia de una Ciudad Llamada Eco Arroyo.**

 **Por último advirtió se hace mención de temas sexuales, se sugiere discreción.**

 **El cumpleaños de Star**

 **Viernes 7 pm de la tarde, cochera de Star.**

Marco se encontraba reparando la cadena de su bicicleta mientras Star le preguntaba qué había sucedido con Jackie.

Marco comenzó a relatar con toda honestidad lo sucedido cuando se reunión con Jackie.

-Creo que el problema fue que nunca cerraron adecuadamente lo que sucedió entre ustedes -dijo Star cerrando su libro titulado _**Nova's Diary.**_

Star suspiro levemente por lo dicho de Marco y se acerco a él hablándole.

-Comprendo que ambos estuvieran en algún momento junto, ella en ocasiones me mira desafiante como diciendo que voy a recuperar a Marco, pero ella se nota que aun tiene cierta inseguridades de sí misma pero darle la espalda y dejarla hablando sola eso estuvo mal-dijo Star mirando con cierto reproche.

Marco suspiro levemente y siguió escuchando a Star sus consejos, tras terminar de hablar se acerco a él le dio un beso.

-Tratare de hablar con ella para dejar las cosas en claro, quiero cerrar ese círculo como se debe para seguir adelante-le dijo Marco y Star lo miro con aprobación por su actitud madura.

Tras seguir charlando para la fiesta de cumpleaños Marco le pareció un tanto curioso el titulo de aquel libro que estaba leyendo Star antes de hablar con él.

-Lo compraste hace poco-dijo Marco.

-Más bien es un regalo de cumpleaños enviado por Kelly y Lilicia-dijo Star.

-¿De qué trata?-pregunto Marco, Star comenzó a relatar que trata sobre las aventuras de Nova y sus viajes recorriendo los diversos universos que existen.

-Se ve interesante-dijo Marco.

-Sí, es un autor nuevo pero con mucho potencial-dijo Star.

-Me lo prestas cuando lo termine-dijo Marco.

-Claro pero te va a costar-dijo Star con una mirada coqueta.

-Lo que tú digas-dijo Marco dándole una sonrisa.

Marco siguió revisando la cadena y Star le dijo que le traería algo para beber, durante unos minutos que estuvo a solas comenzó a reflexionar sobre el regalo de Star pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando River llego y bajo de su camioneta.

-Así es como empieza-dijo River acercándose a Marco.

-Hola señor River, me da gusto verlo-dijo Marco sonriéndolo.

-Primero dices ser amigo de mi hija después eres su novio, te ganas el respecto de mi esposa y ahora ocupas mis herramientas, después que sigue-dijo River.

-Es fácil, casarme con Star tener muchos hijos y ser tu nuevo hijo-dijo Marco sonriendo.

-Ese es mi muchacho-dijo River que abrazo muy afectuosamente a Marco tras charlar unos instantes River.

-Disculpe, no tenias las herramientas necesarias y Star dijo que tú no te molestarías en ocupar sus herramientas-dijo Marco terminando de acomodar la cadena de la bicicleta.

-No te preocupes, pero viéndola bien es un modelo antiguo cuando era niño tuve una similar-dijo River inspeccionando la bicicleta.

-Mi abuela me la envió solía ser de mi padre cuando era más joven, siempre le hago mantención y trato siempre de que esta impecable-dijo Marco observando a River que parecía muy entusiasmado con la bicicleta y comenzaba a guardar las herramientas en la caja correspondiente-Señor River si quieres probarla puedes hacerlo-observando a River que tomo la bicicleta y salió a dar un pequeño paseo.

Star regreso con un vaso de gaseosa y observo la camioneta de River estacionada mientras Marco terminaba de guardar las herramientas y las dejaba en su lugar.

-¿Dónde está papá?-dijo Star buscándolo con la mirada.

-Digamos que le dije que fuera a dar una vuelta, se fue muy emocionado-dijo Marco tomando el vaso.

Pero la voz de Moon se escucho desde el interior de la casa, llamando a River.

-Chicos, ¿han visto a River?-pregunto Moon y Marco le respondio

-Charlamos un poco y al terminar de reparar mi bicicleta le ofrecí si quería dar una vuelta-dijo Marco, Moon suspiro levemente y volvió al interior de la casa, tras unos minutos River regreso saludando a Star y agradeciendo a Marco la oportunidad de dar unas vueltas en su bicicleta entrando en la casa.

Marco y Star siguieron charlando un par de horas más hasta que Marco comenzó a sentirse cansado y el sueño comenzaba a ganarle.

-Creo que iré a dormir-dijo Marco.

-Si yo igual debo levantarme temprano mañana debo recibir a todo mis familiares y Diaz te espero a las 3 pm para celebrar mi cumpleaños-dijo Star dándole un beso muy apasionado.

 **Sábado 11.30 pm, casa de los Diaz….**

Aquella mañana iba vestido con unos jeans ajustados nuevos, una camiseta color negra y una sudadera color gris.

-¿Dónde abre dejado mi sudadera roja?-se preguntaba Marco caminando en dirección de la parada de autobús y observando algunos autos estacionado fuera de la casa de Star.

-Realmente seremos varias personas- se decía al continuar su camino.

Al llegar al centro comercial Marco recorrió la tienda con total calma buscando el regalo ideal para Star-quizás un sweater-pensaba observando la ropa pero en realidad no sabía cuál eran sus medidas pero no dándose por vencido.

Tras subir varios pisos y recorrer cada tienda encontró una pequeña tienda de moda que estaba recién inaugurándose.

-Creo que este lugar promete-se dijo.

Tras varios minutos Marco salió con una bolsa de diversos colores y una sonrisa en su rostro

Al llegar a casa observo en la entrada principal de la casa Star estaba decorada con globos de diversos colores y también las risas de todos los invitados.

-Sera una gran fiesta-se decía ingresando a su casa.

Al entrar a la sala principal encontró una nota de sus padres diciéndole que ya estaban en la casa de Star, tras salir de la bañera, se coloco nuevamente sus nuevos jeans, una camiseta limpia y su camisa de mezclilla arreglando sus mangas como le enseño Star, se coloco algo de colonia, tomando su celular y la bolsa con el regalo de Star.

Toco la puerta principal, escuchando unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

-Hola Marco-dijo Moon invitándolo a pasar e indicando que dejara el regalo en la mesa de centro de la sala principal.

-Hola señora Moon, me da gusto verla-dijo Marco observando que Moon que estaba vestida con una camiseta color celeste, un pantalón deportivo y un calzado cómodo, tras dejar el regalo en la mesa de centro, Marco siguió a Moon a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre que lo saludo, un mujer de edad mayor vestida con un vestido celeste y su cabello muy bien arreglado, una mujer con un vestido de tonos alegres y extravagante y un hombre de alrededor de treinta años vestido de manera casual que lo observaron y Moon hizo la presentación oficial.

-Tía Etheria, Felicity y Heartrude, el es Marco-dijo Moon.

-Es un gusto-dijo Etheria sonriéndole.

-Que chico más encantador-dijo Felicity.

-Es todo un joven caballero-dijo Heartrude.

-Hola es un gusto-Marco terminaba de saludar apareció River que al ver a Marco lo abrazo.

-Marco, mi hijo favorito-dijo River vestido con una camiseta de la universidad de chicago y pantalones de mezclilla y calzado deportivo, River al verlo le dijo que le ayudara atraer más cerveza.

Marco ayudo a River a lleva algunas cerveza al patio trasero, observando a cinco de hombre entre los que se encontraba su padre que lo observaron.

-Oigan, este es mi nuevo hijo del cual les hable-dijo River presentando a Marco.

River comenzó a presentarle a Grunt un hombre calvo, alto y musculoso vestido con una musculosa color negra y jean desgatado, Lumb un hombre de cabello largo rubio vestido una camiseta blanca, pantalones oscuro y zapatillas, Dustin un hombre de cabello rubio corto que era un par de años mayor que Marco vestido con una camisa estilo escocesa y pantalones ajustados y zapatillas de color rojo y negro y por ultimo Harold un hombre mayor que River esbelto con una barba bien cuidada y vestido casualmente.

Los cuatros hombre se acercaron a Marco y comenzaron a inspeccionarlo comenzaron a revisar su brazos, a olfatear su cabello, a lamer su rostro e incluso trataron de quitarle la ropa.

-Marco, no hagas movimiento brusco están comprobando si eres material para la familia-dijo Rafael levantando su pulgar.

-Y ¿qué opinan?-dijo River bebiendo su cerveza.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?-dijeron los cuatro Johansen levantado sus pulgares.

-JAAA, les dije que el chico era material para la familia-dijo River abrazando a Marco y Rafael lo felicitaba hasta que una voz lo saco de su celebración.

-Silencio-dijo Úrsula Johansen, una joven mujer de alrededor 24 años, vestida con una camisa de mezclilla, blue jeans desgatados, botas de cuero de colores llamativos, de figura esbelta y alta como Marco, ojos verdes, cabello rubio un poco más oscuro que el de Star con algunas perforaciones adicionales en su oreja derecha que atrajo Marco mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Hola señorita, soy Marco-dijo Marco un tanto intimidado.

-Así que tu eres el pequeño bastardo que robo el corazón de mi prima-dijo Úrsula tomando del brazo arrastrándolo al interior de la casa-disculpen querida familia debo llevar a Romeo ante Julieta-dijo y los Johansen reían.

-Así se hace Marco, le caíste bien-dijo River y todos los presentes incluidos Rafael celebraban.

Úrsula y Marco ingresaron nuevamente a la cocina.

-Úrsula, ya veo que conociste a Marco-dijo Moon

-Si ahora lo llevo con Star para que podamos charla mejor los tres-dijo Úrsula mostrando una sonrisa y subiendo a la habitación de Star.

Al entrar en la habitación de Star, Marco observo a su nova vestida con una falda color negra que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla que ocupaba usualmente, calzada con una botas de color azul, una medias largas de color negra, una camiseta con tirantes color crema y la sudadera roja de Marco.

-Marco-dijo Star abrazándolo y besándolo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa-dijo Marco sonriéndole y mirando su sudadera roja.

-Gracias, chico sexy-dijo Star.

-Deberían conseguirse una habitación los dos-dijo Úrsula riendo y acomodándose.

Marco y Star se sonrojaron por las palabras de Úrsula, la rubia de ojos verdes al ver su expresión comenzó a reír.

-Ohhh comprendo, ustedes dos aun no llegan a ese punto pero no se preocupen quizás antes de lo que crean tengan esa oportunidad-dijo Úrsula riendo por la cara de ambos chicos totalmente sonrojado.

-Úrsula aun somos muy jóvenes para eso-dijo Star pero en cambio Marco aun estaba sonrojado sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-Jóvenes si como no-girando sus ojos-cuando entro Romeo no podía quitarte los ojos de encimas y tu también lo mirabas como si fueras una leona-dijo Úrsula que se reía.

-Creo que debo bajar donde están los demás-dijo Marco tratando de huir pero siendo detenido por Úrsula.

-Star eres mi prima y tu Romeo me agradas-dijo Úrsula levantándose de su lugar y buscando un bolso e indicándole a Marco que se acercara-recuerda esto lo hago para que ambos no tenga problemas a futuro y mi prima es alguien importante para mí-tomando el brazo de Marco y entregándole un par de condones.

Úrsula soltó una carcajada por la cara de Marco y les dijo que iría a buscar algo de comer, Marco observo los condones pero Star se lo arrebato de las manos y le hablo.

-Disculpa, es muy directa y liberal-dijo Star sonrojada y nerviosa por los condones tratando de guardarlos.

-No te preocupes-dijo Marco quitándole los condones y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

-Pero podrías tener problema-dijo Star.

-Prefiero tener yo los problemas que tu-dijo Marco sonrojado.

-Gracias pero dejemos de lado el asunto de los condones-dijo Star tomando asiento en el piso e indicándole a Marco que se sentara junto a ella.

-Creo que será mejor y dime qué haces con mi sudadera favorita-dijo Marco.

Star comenzó a relatar como obtuvo la sudadera de Marco, básicamente se apropio de ella el fin de semana pasado cuando estuvo de huésped en la casa Díaz, aquel domingo en la tarde, Marco le dio un baño a su perro Barko aprovechando que estaba ocupado tomo la sudadera que se encontraba encima de la cama de Marco y guardándola en su bolso.

-La tuve que lavar, olía horrible-dijo Star.

-Si la había lavado hace un mes-dijo Marco que se daba cuenta que el asunto del condón se dejo en un segundo plano-pero cuando me la regresaras-dijo Marco.

-Creo que nunca-dijo Star con una sonrisa coqueta.

Marco comprendió que la sudadera roja seria ahora de Star lo cual no le molesto.

-Volví, mis queridos Romeo y Julieta-dijo Úrsula trayendo un tazón con cheetos, nachos, papas e incluso algunas gaseosas de cola.

Los tres estaban charlando pero Marco era constantemente interrogado por las preguntas de Úrsula.

-Marco, ¿Cómo se conocieron?-dijo Úrsula abriendo una lata de gaseosa.

-Fue el primer día que llego Star volvía del trabajo y los saludes pero no fue hasta la noche cuando fui a ver a mi perro pero no lo encontré por ningún hasta que Star comenzó a tocar su guitarra y mi ladro-seguía explicando Marco mientras Úrsula escuchaba atentamente.

-Realmente lo embrujaste prima-dijo Úrsula riendo y Star se ruborizaba.

Pero al continuar con la charla fueron interrumpido por Moon que le indico que el patio trasero estaba todo listo para comenzar la fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Creo que después seguiremos charlando-dijo Úrsula guiñando el ojo de Marco.

Al bajar al patio trasero de la propiedad observaron globos de todos los colores y un gran letrero que decía feliz cumpleaños 17 Star con letras de diversos colores con brillantina.

-Feliz cumpleaños Star-dijeron todos los presentes siendo abrazada por todos.

Marco observo dos mesas unidas que formaban una sola observando grandes bandejas de comidas de diversas clases desde hot dog hasta tacos traídos por sus padres que rápidamente los Johansen comenzaron atacar.

-Vamos Marco, ahora eres un Johansen-dijo River arrastrando a Marco a la mesa y dándole un plato.

-Animo Romeo, esta será una gran fiesta-le decía Úrsula sirviéndose unos tacos.

Los Diaz, Johansen y Butterfly las tres familias charlaban y reían, los padres de Marco congeniaron de manera inmediata con ambas familias, Harold Johansen con ayuda de Rafael trajeron una radio y pusieron algo de música, Rafael tomo a Angie comenzaron bailar luego Grunt Johansen invito a bailar Felicity Butterfly la cual acepto, Heartrude invito a Úrsula que acepto sin poner mucha objeción luego River y Moon se unieron al baile incluso Etheria Butterfly se unió al baile junto a Harold.

Marco observaba el baile mientras comía un taco observando a Star que estaba riendo junto a los Johansen.

-Animo Marco, es tu novia es imposible que te diga no-se decía Marco dejando de lado su taco y acercándose a Star.

-Star, quieres bailar-dijo Marco teniendo su mano.

-Creía que yo debía sacarte a bailar-dijo Star tomándolo de la mano.

Cuando ambos comenzaron a bailar junto al resto tras terminar la canción, Harold grito cambio de pareja y rápidamente todos tomaron una nueva pareja, Marco termino con Felicity que comenzaban a bailar mientras charlaban.

-Eres un verdadero encanto, ahora comprendo porque Moon habla también de ti-le dijo Felicity.

-Gracias-dijo Marco bailando y siguiendo el ritmo animando de Felicity.

Tras terminar de bailar, nuevamente Harold grito cambio de pareja, Marco comenzó a buscar a Star pero se había emparejado junto Harold.

-Tú eres mío, Romeo-dijo Úrsula tomando del brazo.

-Está bien-dijo Marco observando que Star le sonría.

-Debo suponer que tú tienes ya sabes que-le dijo Úrsula.

-Sí, están en mi bolsillo derecho-dijo Marco.

-Menos mal, si mi tío River o la tía Moon se enteran estamos fritos-dijo Úrsula riendo.

-Prefiero llevarme yo la culpa antes que Star-dijo Marco siguiendo el paso de Úrsula.

-Realmente eres un chico único, Marco Diaz-dijo Úrsula tras terminar de bailar.

Marco decidió ir a algo de beber de gaseosa pero Star se acerco a él.

-Los chicos me enviaron sus saludos-dijo Star mostrando dos videos.

El primer video era de Lilicia y Kelly con una gran pancarta que decía feliz cumpleaños Star e incluso tenía un pequeño pastel en que cantaron cumpleaños feliz, el segundo era de Tom y Tad que cantaban una canción dedicada a Star con un estilo de jazz.

-Realmente se lucieron-dijo Marco notando cierta nostalgia de Star pero Marco al verla la tomo nuevamente y la saco a bailar para animarla.-comprendo que te pongas triste al no tenerlos cerca pero déjame animarte-.

-Eres el mejor-dijo Star riendo.

Tras pasar gran parte de tarde bailando, todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa que estaba mas vacía tras terminar de comer lo último que se encontraban en las bandejas, Moon con ayuda de Angie llevaron el enorme pastel de chocolate y frutos del bosque colocando adecuadamente cada vela en su lugar.

Tras soplar las velas Star y sus invitados tomaron asiento mientras comían pastel en cambio River junto a Heartrude llevaron todos los regalos al patio, Star tomo asiento y comenzó a abrir los regalos con total entusiasmo.

El primer regalo que abrió fue el de Grunt que le obsequio una nueva chaqueta de cuero.

-Gracias Grunt, realmente me gusto-dijo Star y Grunt aulló por ver a Star contenta por su regalo.

Luego abrió el regalo de Felicity que le obsequio una gabardina delgada, después vino el regalo de Heartrude que le obsequio un perfume de lilas, el siguiente regalo que abrió fue el de sus padres que le obsequiaron una nueva laptop de última generación con pantalla táctil, después vino el regalo de Dustin que le obsequio la colección completa de la novela grafica de SugarQueen que trata sobre la historia de una jovencita de la alta sociedad que conoce a un chico con problemas de conducta cuando llega a Estados Unidos como alumna de intercambio, después vino el regalo de la tía Etheria un hermoso vestido de variados tonos azules y tacones a juego, tanto los Johansen y Butterfly quedaron pasmado por el regalo de Etheria.

-Mi sobrina nieta siempre ha merecido lo mejor, no es de su incumbencia-decía Etheria sirviendo otro trozo de pastel.

Todos se miraron entre si y siguieron animando la fiesta, Star tomo el siguiente regalo que provenía de su tío Harold le regalo un par de aros de plata, Lumb le regalo batería portátil de celular con forma de cabeza de unicornio, Úrsula le regalo un estuche con más de treinta tipos de aceites para el cuerpo, los señores Diaz le regalaron un poncho de colores vistosos y por ultimo quedaba el regalo.

-El ultimo es de Marco-dijo Moon, Star tomo la bolsa que la miro con mucho interés.

-Me gusto la bolsa, pero que será-dijo Star.

-Quizás sea el anillo de compromiso-dijo Harold y todos riendo.

-Quizás sea unos pasajes a Hawái-dijo Felicity.

-Ábrelo de una vez-dijo Úrsula.

Marco solo observaba la escena en silencio confiando, Star abrió la bolsa sacando un hermoso sweater color crema y una pañuelo para el cuello de colores cálidos, dejándola sorprendida y los presentes estaban de acuerdo que aquel regalo había sido el mejor de todos.

-Me encanto-dijo Star abalanzándose sobre Marco y besándolo, pero fueron interrumpido por River que se mostro algo celoso.

-Suficiente, chicos después podrán besarse-dijo River causando la risa de los presentes.

Tras seguir el resto de la tarde celebrando y bailando nuevamente, las tres familias siguieron disfrutando hasta la entrada la noche.

 _ **Habitación de Star aquella misma noche 11.45 PM…**_

Star se encontraba probando su nuevo sweater color crema y su pañuelo para el cuello de colores cálidos.

-Llevas al menos una hora modelando tu nuevo sweater-dijo Úrsula terminando de prepara su colchón inflable.

-Solo quiero comprobar si me queda bien-dijo Star mirándose sonrojada.

-Realmente ese chico te hace acelerar el corazón y te quita el sueño-Úrsula le sonrió mientras seguía armando su cama, Star reflexiono por unos momentos recordando la primera vez cuando casi se besan en el techo de Marco durante el verano, cuando se subió a su espalda en la playa y el día del festiva.

-Úrsula-dijo Star mirando a su prima que esta al girarse observo a Star con un rubor distinto al usual.

-Ven acá, pequeña-dijo Úrsula abrazándola y acariciando su cabello-eres muy afortunada querida Star, el amor es lo mas maravillo del mundo y en especial si aquel chico te corresponde- charlaron por unos momentos y ambas chicas se acostaron en sus camas, pero Star recordó de improvisto el pequeño regalo que recibió junto a Marco.

-Úrsula, ¿Estas despierta?-dijo en voz baja.

-Sí, ¿sucede algo?-dijo Úrsula girándose en dirección de Star.

-Era sobre ya sabes….o más bien sobre….-tratando de articular las palabras adecuadas.

-Se trata sobre los condones-dijo Úrsula en voz baja.

-Si o más bien en parte pero quería ver si me podría aconsejar cuando será el momento adecuado para ya tu sabes-dijo Star.

-Tener sexo-dijo Úrsula conteniendo una carcajada.

-No lo digas tan fuerte, no quiero que mis padres lo sepan-dijo Star un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?-dijo Úrsula.

-Lo más importante o mejor dijo todo-dijo Star nerviosa.

-Acércate y pone atención pero lo diré solo una vez y recuerda esta conversación nunca paso-dijo Úrsula comenzando a explicar todo lo requerido por Star que necesitaba saber en cuanto a mantener relaciones sexuales.

-Enserio suena algo sucio-dijo Star un tanto asqueada.

-Ahora sonora algo sucio pero después cambiaras de opinión-riendo y observando a Star-eso me recuerda una última cosa-dijo Úrsula.

-Algo más-dijo Star.

-Te regale un estuche completo de aceites para el cuerpo, hay uno en especial que se llama _**Pasión de Venus**_ -dijo Úrsula.

-¿Qué sucede con ese aceite?-dijo Star.

-Cuando se presente la oportunidad trata de ocupar un poco-dijo Úrsula.

-Sucederá algo-dijo Star.

-Eso lo debes descubrir tú y ahora me dormiré-dijo Úrsula dando las buenas noches.

Star se quedo pensando en todo lo explicado por Úrsula.

-Creo que será mejor tomar las cosas con calma-pensaba Star tratando de conciliar el sueño.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo estén atentos espero actualizar pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta primera historia tuvo que ser el prologo pero la incluiré dentro de mis famosos pack de historias espero que les guste, antes debemos situarnos a mediados de primavera de que Star llegara a Eco Arroyo.**

 **Nueva Vida**

 **En alguna carretera en dirección de Eco Arroyo, mediados de primavera.**

River iba concentrando en el camino en dirección de Eco Arroyo junto a él iba su única hija y unas de las razones de vivir, Star Butterfly. Todo había sucedido tras una visita al médico cuando se le diagnostico un cuadro de estrés, su esposa Moon al enterarse de su situación tomo la decisión de sacar a River y Star de Nueva York para instalarse en una ciudad más pequeña en el estado de California en cambio Star al enterarse no se tomo con mucho agrado la noticia de empezar una nueva vida lejos de Nueva York, durante al menos una semana mostraba una actitud de total desacuerdo pero después de una charla con River y Moon comprendió mejor la decisión de mudarse por la salud de River.

-Papá, ¿Cómo es la nueva casa?-preguntaba Star revisando su celular.

-Según lo dicho por tu madre es encantadora y tiene todo lo que necesitamos-dijo River poniendo atención en el camino.

-Entonces debe ser un buen lugar, si lo dice mamá-dijo Star comenzando a navegar por internet en su celular en busca de más información de Eco Arroyo.

-Según lo que me comentaron es una ciudad tranquila e ideal para comenzar una nueva vida-dijo River comenzando a observar a diversos letreros de un restaurant.

-Eco Arroyo-dijo Star al comenzar a leer la página oficial de la ciudad.

-Algo interesante-dijo River comenzando a sentir hambre.

-Solo la historia de la fundación y los hijos ilustres de la ciudad-dijo Star.

-¿Quiénes son los hijos ilustres?-preguntaba River.

-Un payaso y una zarigüeya-dijo Star comenzando a reír al igual que River.

-Al menos son personajes pintorescos-dijo River.

Tras seguir charlando y recorriendo la carretera River decidió realizar una pequeña parada en un restaurant para comer algo antes de seguir en dirección de Eco Arroyo, mientras padre e hija comían comenzaron a charla.

-Papa, cuándo estaba ayudando el otro día a mamá encontré una foto-dijo Star poniendo un poco mostaza a sus papas a la francesa.

-¿Enserio?-dijo River probando su hamburguesa, Star busco entre su bolso sacando una libreta que abrió y sacando una foto que se la entrego en sus manos observándola.

-Así que cual era su edad en esa foto-dijo Star que reía y mirando como su padre miraba la foto con cierta diversión.

-Creo que teníamos unos 21 años, fue nuestro primer viaje a la playa -dijo River mirando su corte de cabello corto y su vello facial de unos días cuando era más joven.

-Realmente eran jóvenes-dijo Star.

-Recuerdo ese fin de semana, Moon quería ir a la playa durante toda la semana conseguí pequeños trabajos e incluso pedí algo de dinero a mi amigo Landon cuando junte el dinero necesario, me presente el sábado a primera hora en la mansión de tu tía Etheria causando un gran escándalo, cuando tu madre me vio apenas entendió lo que pasaba-explicaba River y Star reía-solo le dije Moon empaca tu bikini y todo lo necesario que necesites para la playa nos iremos por el fin de semana-dijo River.

River y Star tras terminar de comer y seguir viajando en dirección de Eco Arroyo ambos fueron recordando los buenos recuerdos que había hecho en Nueva York ahora debía comenzar una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad.

 **Responsabilidad**

 **Lunes 8.30 pm, cocina de los Butterfly.**

Siempre fue partidaria de una vida sana y el ejercicio pero en ocasiones le gustaba preparar para la cena algunos sándwich cuando tenía aquellos extraños antojos por la comida.

-River, ¿Quieres mostaza o mayonesa?-dijo Moon preparando varios sándwich en pan de centeno, jamón de pollo, tomate, pimiento rojo, lechuga y aguacate.

-Creo que algo de mostaza o mejor pone ambos-dijo River terminando de reparar la puerta de la alacena.

Moon mientras terminaba de preparar los sándwich, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Star en el desayuno sobre su mesada.

-Ahora que recuerdo River, Star quería hablar contigo sobre un tema importante-dijo Moon buscando los platos para los sándwich.

-¿Acaso seremos abuelo?-dijo River.

-No-dijo Moon girando los ojos.

-Entonces-dijo River pasándose la mano por su frondosa barba.

-En el desayuno hablo conmigo y quiere un aumento de su mesada, le dije que debía hablar contigo también pero creo que no debemos dárselo-dijo Moon acomodando los sándwich en cada plato.

-Sabes que no tenemos problemas de dinero y si ella quiere un aumento deberíamos dárselo-dijo River.

-Creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad para que aprender el significado del dinero-dijo Moon dejando los cuchillos en lavaplatos.

-Moon, te estás refiriendo a que consiga un empleo-dijo River.

-Si, creo que sería una excelente oportunidad que aprenda algo más de responsabilidad-dijo Moon.

-Es una niña aun Moon, mi princesa no puedo trabajar-dijo River dramáticamente.

-Debo recordarte que tiene 17 años, un novio que vive al lado nuestro y debo recordarte que se hizo muy popular después del festival-dijo Moon indicando el recorte del periódico que estaba colgado en la congeladora.

-Primero que todo no metas a Marco es un buen chico y mi hijo adoptivo, segundo aun es mi princesa y tercero muy importante yo hice la promesa que siempre tendrían todo lo que necesitaran-dijo River cruzando los brazos.

-Debo recordarte que intimidabas a Marco con un bate y decías que te ibas a comer su hígado-dijo Moon riendo y continuando la charla-Star debe aprender a manejar su propio dinero como todo el mundo y ella no es una niña aunque a veces actúe como una pero pronto terminara sus estudio y esto no es Nueva York así que será más seguro para ella trabajar-dijo Moon cruzando y mirando desafiante a River.

-Maldición nunca te he podido ganar, muy bien hablaremos con Star después de cenar-dijo River recibiendo una beso de Moon.

-Algún día querido-dijo Moon riendo y llamando a Star para que bajara a cenar.

Tras terminar de cenar y Star se encontraba ayudando a sus padres con los platos sucios, Moon le indico a River que debían hablar con Star.

-Cariño, tu madre me dijo que querías hablar un tema muy urgente-dijo River.

-Si era sobre mi mesada, quería un aumento de esta desde el próximo mes-dijo Star tanto River y Moon quedaron sorprendido por la manara tan directa de decir las cosas al igual que Moon.

-Sonaste igual que tu madre-dijo River riendo pero Moon le dijo que se concentrara-claro claro mira cariño lamentando decirte que tu madre y yo charlamos sobre tu petición pero creemos que deberías buscar un empleo de medio tiempo-dijo River.

-Creemos que es hora de que aprendas a ganar tu propio dinero o mejor dicho asumas un poco más de responsabilidad-dijo Moon.

Star al escuchar las razones que daban sus padres comprendió mejor lo que estaban haciendo con ella, ya tenía 17 años y debía aprender un poco más de la vida adulta lo cual debía aprender a manejar su propio dándole la confianza que merecía de tener un empleo a tiempo parcial , cuando los tres terminaron de charlar, Star se fue a su habitación a terminar su ensayo para el día siguiente y River en cambio se fue a revisar unos videos de sus próximos rivales para el combate de lucha que tendría aquel viernes en la academia.

Cuando Moon subía al segundo piso de su hogar en dirección de la habitación de Star, escucho una conversación entre River y Star que no le sorprendió de ninguna forma.

-Cielo recuerda será nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo River dándole unos treinta dólares.

-Pero mamá no se enojara-dijo Star recibiendo el dinero.

-Estará furiosa pero qué diablos aun eres mi princesa y hasta que consigas empleo, ten total confianza de pedirme dinero sin que tu madre se entere-dijo River y Star lo abrazaba.

Moon observo la escena en silencio y con una sonrisa pensaba-siempre has sido el mejor padre River- regresando hacia al primer piso y esperando que tanto River y Star no sospecharan nada de su presencia, al bajar observo la foto de su madre que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Pensaba darle unos dólares sin que River se enterada, siempre he tratado de seguir tu ejemplo-mirando la fotografía de su madre y devolviendo la sonrisa.

 **Examen**

 **Martes 11.45 PM, ciudad de Nueva York, habitación de Tom.**

Tom se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación fumando y respondiendo unos mensajes de Marco.

-Esa es la historia de lo que sucedió-le escribía Marco, Tom solo reía por el regalo que recibió Marco en el cumpleaños de Star.

Tras conocer a Marco ambos jóvenes charlaban a menudo vía Whatsapp, existía una amistad y confianza mutua que en ocasiones Marco charlaban sobre diversos temas.

-Mi consejo es que vayan con calma, es mejor que solo se den las cosas a su tiempo-le respondía Tom.

A pesar que Tom a la edad de 16 años y Star de 14 tuvieron un breve noviazgo que término por la diferencia de intereses en la vida ambos jóvenes y lo que pretendían, Star buscaba una relación no tan formal pero que garantizara seguridad y confianza mutua en cambio Tom buscaba una relación totalmente abierta sin las obligaciones que conllevaban a estar con una persona, ambos terminaron en los mejores termino y se volvieron grandes amigos.

Tras animar a Marco que llevara las cosas con calma en ese aspecto, se despidió de él tras apagar su cigarrillo y continuar estudiando para su examen.

Tras el término del verano Tom había ingresado a estudiar en la universidad de Nueva York, administración de empresa para asumir el liderazgo de la empresa que dirigía su padre en los puertos neoyorquinos desde hace mas tres generaciones.

-maldita sea conozco todo el funcionamiento de la empresa desde los 10 años y debo estudiar para un examen de conocimiento general-se decía Tom continuando su lectura, pero al pasar unas horas decidió prepararse algo para comer, al salir de su habitación en dirección de la cocina se encontró con su padre que bebía algo de jugo.

-Debo suponer que estas quemándote las pestañas-dijo su Padre.

-Examen de conocimiento general-le respondía Tom, tomando dos rebanadas de pan y dirigiéndose a la nevera por algo de queso, jamón y mayonesa.

-Recuerdo que era muy aburrido también había un libro como de mil páginas-decía su padre.

-Creo que es el mismo libro pero al menos esta edición tiene dibujos-tanto padre como hijo rieron por el comentario.

-Siempre pensé que te dedicaría a la música o algo relacionado a viajar por el mundo-le dijo su padre.

-Dejar la empresa a cargo del tío James y sus hijos-dijo Tom terminando de preparar su sándwich.

-Tienes razón, pero al menos haces lo que a ti te gusta en tus ratos libres-dijo su padre deseándole buenas noches y animando para que siguiera estudiando.

A la mañana siguiente Tom salió de su departamento a las 10 am, iba vestido con una camiseta color blanca, jeans ajustados, zapatillas color negra y una chaqueta de cuero con su bolso, tras llegar a la universidad y saludar a varios de sus compañeros fue rápidamente a dar el examen que partía a las 11 am, tras casi dos horas entregaba el examen y se retiraba de la universidad.

Aquella tarde se encontraba a unas calles del puerto de Nueva York o más bien en el antiguo cementerio de trenes de la ciudad, había comprando algunos fideos con curry y se instalado en el techo de un viejo vagón observando los barcos que cruzaban de un lado hacia otro mientras comía sus fideos.

-A la próxima quizás compre con salsa de barbacoa-terminando sus fideos pero el sonido de su celular tomo su atención al revisarlo observo un mensaje de Tad.

-Tom hermano, ¿qué sucedió al final con Marco?-le escribía Tad.

-Lo mismo que te dije a ti, cuando estabas en la situación de Marco-le respondía Tom.

-Ohhh, ósea le dijiste tomarse su tiempo pero Marco ya tiene fecha de debut-le escribía Tad.

-Creo que pronto encontraran su momento, pero es mejor que todo fluya-escribía Tom.

Tras terminar de charla con Tad, Tom saco sus audífonos pasando el resto de la tarde escuchando música y observando los barcos pero al disponerse a regresar a casa, un nuevo mensaje llego a su celular al revisarlo se dio cuenta que era un correo de la universidad.

-Al menos saque una A-revisando su nota comenzando a caminar en dirección de su hogar.

 **Barko**

Sus primeros recuerdos eran de estar esperando a su madre que le trajeran algo de alimento, pero el pasar de las horas e incluso un par de días lo obligaron a salir en su búsqueda pero aquella aventura no duro mucho, al pasar las semanas se encontraba con otros de su especies en un extraño lugar donde los humanos los cuidaban, alimentaban e incluso le daban placas con extraños símbolos.

Al pasar al menos un mes desde su captura observaba como ancianos y jóvenes eran adoptados por humanos, siempre esperaba la oportunidad de ser llevado por los humanos pero aquella tarde de primavera fue su gran oportunidad un joven humano con un lugar bajo su ojo izquierdo estaba recorriendo las jaulas en busca de un perro, los perros más ancianos le indicaron que se acercara al joven humano al principio se negó pero le animaron que era su oportunidad de salir de aquel lugar y conseguir una familia, al escuchar eso comenzó a moverse muy energéticamente captando la atención la atención del joven que le sonrió.

-Hola amigo, eres muy pequeño pero yo igual lo era cuando era más joven vendrás conmigo a casa-dijo Marco tomándolo entre sus brazos.

Tras del albergue llego a una enorme casa donde el joven humano vivía juntos a sus padres que lo recibieron como un mas, durante los siguientes meses se había adaptado sin ningún problema solía ir al parque junto a su joven humano, tenia buena comida, una pequeña casa en el patio trasero, un cama cómoda, en ocasiones conocía otros humanos que eran amigo de su joven humano o de los padres pero durante una tarde de verano algo llamo su atención.

Al ir investigar observo un enorme vehículo donde cientos de cajas eran llevada al interior de la casa que estaba desocupada observo una humana de cabello azul pálido, un hombre de cabello rubio con barba y una joven humana de cabello rubio al principio le pareció un tanto raro, pero esa misma noche salió a explorar una vez más encontrándose con la joven humana rubia que estaba sentada revisando un extraño aparato que le sonrió.

-Hola pequeña, acaso estas perdido-dijo Star acariciando su barbilla.

Tras aquel suceso su joven humano y la joven rubia comenzaron a estar junto incluso a pasearlo o en ciertas ocasiones la joven humana lo cuidaba cuando su joven humano se venía impedido de hacerlo por alguna razón.

-Barko, te cuento un secreto-dijo Star, Barko solo la miraba y sacaba la lengua comenzando a jugar con ella.

-Marco es mi novio ahora y todo gracias a ti-dijo Star sonrojándose y acariciando a Barko que la miraba.

-Ustedes los humanos son muy raro-pensaba Barko acomodándose junto a Star y pasando aquella tarde esperando a Marco que volviera a casa.

 **Entrevista**

 **Viernes 4.35, tienda de Geralt West.**

Había pasado una semana desde que publico el anuncio para un nuevo ayudante.

-Una semana y un día solo han venido tres personas que se complican por trabajar viernes y sábado-pensaba en aquella tarde de viernes mientras seguía revisando los nuevos títulos que llegarían la próxima semana.

-Señor West, buenas tardes-dijo Star que estaba vestida con una sudadera roja, jean ajustado y calzando una botas color oscuro con agujetas.

-Hola, creo que nos hemos visto antes-dijo Geralt observando a Star.-en que la puedo ayudar señorita-levantándose de su asiento.

-Si fue hace un tiempo le pregunte por un cupón, pero en realidad vengo por el anuncio del periódico-dijo Star.

-Ok, tienes referencia o alguna hoja con experiencia laboral-decía Geralt invitando pasar a Star a su escritorio.

-Solo una autorización de mis padres que avalan que puedo trabajar-dijo Star entregando la autorización.

Geralt comenzó a leer la hoja de autorización confirmando que todo estaba en orden y decidió a realizar la entrevista.

-En lo personal no soy partidario de realizar pregunta, me gustaría más que nada una charla -dijo Geralt.

-Si no hay problema-dijo Star acomodándose en la silla.

-Háblame un poco de tu persona y tu historia de vida-dijo Geralt poniendo atención.

Geralt escucho atentamente la historia de Star que había nacido y crecido en Nueva York, que cumplió la mayor parte de sus estudios en la academia de Santa Olga, a lo que se dedicaban sus padres, sus hobbies, sus amigos en Nueva York, como había llegado a vivir a Eco Arroyo, como conoció a Marco e incluso

-Muy interesante señorita Butterfly, -ahora hablemos sobre el empleo en realidad necesito ayuda los días viernes y sábado pero puede que a veces necesite ayuda los miércoles pero sería en caso puntuales en lo que te avisaría, es una paga semanal y garantizo todo en el anuncio-dijo Geralt esperando la respuesta de Star.

-Entonces, ¿estoy contratada?-dijo Star.

-Solo si aceptas-dijo Geralt.

-Si tomo el empleo-dijo Star mostrando una sonrisa, Geralt se levanto de su asiento y le dio la bienvenida.

-Contratada y bienvenida a los tesoros del templario oscuro-dijo Geralt pero Star lo abrazo agradeciendo la oportunidad.

-Gracias, no le fallare jefe-dijo Star.

-Perfecto, ¿Puedes empezar mañana?-preguntaba Geralt.

-Si ningún problema, ¿a qué hora debo llegar?-dijo Star.

-10.30 am hasta las 4pm por ser sábado-dijo Geralt y Star agradeciendo la oportunidad.

Cuando Star se despidió de Geralt volvió a recordarla mejor.

-La chica que le dijo a su novio que pagara el libro por ella-recodando mejor a Star-al menos ha sido la única que ha mostrado entusiasmo, creo que acerté en contratar aquella chica-se decía volviendo a sus labores.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo, comenzamos a dejar los últimos días cálidos y entramos en el otoño así que estén atentos el siguiente arco argumental se llamara las hojas de otoños.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Primero antes de comenzar quiero recordarles a todos mis lectores que los quiero muchos.**

 **Aquí comenzamos el arco argumental de las hojas de otoños serán varias historia y más puntos de vista e incluso un doble capítulo especial de Halloween, así que espero que estén atento y disfruten como siempre y espero sus review.**

 **También quiero agradecer a Raxces, Yuichiro y SugarQueen97 en permitir realizar guiños de sus historias dentro de Una Ciudad Llamada Eco Arroyo desde un primer momento ha existido una cooperación mutua y agradezco enormemente su consentimiento de realizar los guiños de mi historia en sus historias.**

 **Comenzamos.**

 **Las hojas de otoños I: El primer día de trabajo de Star**

 **Viernes 9 PM, sala principal de la casa Díaz.**

Star y Marco estaban jugando con la Nintendo Classic de Marco a Mario Kart.

-Te voy a ganar, Diaz-dijo Star presionando los botones del control.

-Nunca he perdido en Mario Kart y menos si controlo a Donkey Kong-le respondía Marco manteniendo la concentración.

-Jaa, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y Yoshi nunca me ha falla-decía Star alcanzo a Marco.

Ambos estaban lo bastante emparejado hasta que Star de un rápido movimiento le dio un beso a Marco sacándolo de su concentración y aprovechando esta oportunidad de ganar la carrera.

-Si soy la mejor-dijo Star saltando.

-Hiciste trampa-dijo Marco fingiendo algo de molestia.

-Querido Marco en la guerra y el amor todo vale-dijo Star sonriéndole.

-Hiciste trampa-dijo Marco fingiendo algo de molestia pero Star lo beso tiernamente y Marco olvidando todo el asunto. Tras terminar de jugar, Marco comenzó a preparar algunos nachos y charlando sobre el primer día de trabajo de Star.

-Hasta que hora vas a trabajar-preguntaba Marco comenzando a preparar los nachos.

-Me dijo el señor West que era hasta las 4pm-respondia Star balanceando los pies en la silla y revisando su celular dando con evento que le llamo la atención.

-Brittney Wong dará una fiesta-dijo Star comenzando a leer el anuncio del evento.

-Siempre que sus padres se van de viajes de Eco Arroyo hace una gran fiesta-dijo Marco dejando el plato de nachos cerca de Star y tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Nunca hemos ido de fiesta los dos juntos-dijo Star probando un nacho.

-No sé, debería pensarlo además siempre esas fiesta terminaba llegando la policía-decía Marco dudando.

-Sera divertido estarán todo los chicos de la academia, podremos bailar y divertirnos un rato-dijo Star mirando a Marco que pensaba por unos minutos lo propuesto por Star.

-Pero deberé hablar con tus padres a primera hora en la mañana y también con los míos-dijo Marc y Star dándole un pequeño beso.

Tras terminar de comer los nachos, Star se despidió de Marco regresando a su casa para preparase para dormir.

Star le deseos buenas noches a su padre y al tratar de conciliar el sueño un mensaje de Marco llego a su Whatsapp, al comenzar a leerlo Star sonrió conteniendo una risita.

-Mis padres me permitieron ir a la fiesta, mañana antes del medio día iré hablar con tus padres-le respondía Marco deseándole buenas noches y éxito en su primer día.

Star sonrió por el mensaje y teniendo absoluta seguridad que sus padres le permitirían ir junto a Marco a la fiesta de Brittney.

 **Sábado 10.15, Tienda de Geralt West…**

Aquella mañana había comenzando algo fría dando la primeras señales del otoño, estaba vestida con unas con una camiseta color negra, su camisa favorita estilo escocesa, unos jeans ajustado con la gabardina nueva que le regalaron para su cumpleaños y una botas de color morado peinada con un moño simple, esperando a Geralt West que llegara, tras esperar unos minutos noto la figura de su jefe que se iba acercando estaba vestido con una camiseta color blanca con las palabras furia y libertad, unos jeans ajustados, calzando unas zapatillas converse, una gabardina un tanto desgatada que se mantenía adecuadamente con una mochila sobre sus hombros y trayendo consigo unos cafés y una bolsa.

-Buenos días-dijo Geralt.-traje el desayuno-buscando la llaves.

-Buenos días, señor West y gracias por el café-dijo Star.

-No es necesario que me digas señor West me hace sentir viejo, solo dime Geralt-dijo Geralt y Star sonriendo por tratarla como una igual y pidiéndole que sostuviera los dos café y la bolsa de papel mientras abría la abrió la tienda y quito la alarma de seguridad, ambos ingresaron rápidamente para comenzar a trabajar mientras bebían sus cafés y los panecillos de la bolsa de papel que trajo consigo Geralt.

-Star, creo que puede ser de tu talla-dijo Geralt sacando de su mochila una camiseta de mangas largas color celeste con el logo de la tienda.

-Gracias pero no debía molestarse-dijo Star recibiendo la camiseta.

-Ahora somos un equipo pero debemos mostrar seriedad antes nuestros clientes al igual que debemos dar un imagen de amistad y compañerismo-dijo Geralt.

Geralt le dio un rápido recorrido por tienda enseñándole un lugar donde podían comer relajadamente, una sala para los empleados con casilleros donde podía guardar sus pertenencias y el baño.

-Ve a cambiarte, yo terminare de dar una rápida repasada a la tienda antes de abrir-dijo Geralt en un tono amable.

Star tras cambiarse y guarda su camiseta, camisa y gabardina en el casillero designado por Geralt, salió nuevamente a la tienda observando a Geralt colocando algo de música.

-Me gusta cómo te queda la camiseta, creo que acerté en tu talla de ropa-dijo Geralt.

-Gracias-dijo Star.

Geralt comenzó a explicar el funcionamiento de la tienda lo primero que comenzó aprender Star era funcionamiento del inventario, básicamente en la laptop de la tienda existía todo el inventario que podía ingresar el nombre de cualquier libro, comic, novel grafica, película o incluso los cassete saldría si estaba dentro del inventario.

-Es fácil-dijo Star.

-Bien iré a cambiarme de camiseta y tendremos que acomodar los nuevos productos que llegaron anoche y quedas al mando Star-dijo Geralt.

Star siguió familiarizando con todo el funcionamiento de la laptop dando con un archivo que decía variedad de canciones, Star no pudo resistir encontrándose con diversas canciones de todo tipo.

-Me dijo que estaba al mando-dijo Star revisando la lista y comenzando a reproducir la canción de One More Time de Daft Punk que comenzó a sonar en la tienda mientras ajustaba el volumen y comenzando a cantar continuando su trabajo.

 **One more time  
One more time  
One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing**

Cantaba Star, Geralt tenía puesto una camiseta similar a la de Star pero con mangas cortas, traía consigo algunas cajas y afiches que comenzaba a cantar las siguientes líneas junto a Star.

 **One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing**

-Encontraste mi colección-dijo Geralt escuchando la canción.

-Sí, espero que no le moleste-dijo Star y Geralt riendo.

-No te preocupes, pero debemos hacer un espacio para esto nuevos productos-dijo Geralt comenzando a buscar el espacio y Star abría las cajas con una tijeras que le facilito Geralt.

- _ **Nova´s Diary**_ -dijo Star y comenzando acomodarlos.

-¿Lo has leído?-pregunto Geralt.

-Sí, me lo enviaron mis amigas desde Nueva York-dijo Star acomodando el libro.

-Perfecto, como lo has leído puedes darle referencia a los clientes y ayudarle en decidir-dijo Geralt.

Star seguía observando los diversos títulos para comenzar aprender su ubicación y saber dónde buscar cuando algún cliente consultara.

-Star, toda esta zona es de los libros-explicaba Geralt-este estante son colección completa de novelas graficas y sagas de libro, esta es la serie más popular que poseo entre los adolecentes, la novela grafica **SugarQueen** -dijo Geralt.

-Si también la estoy leyendo-dijo Star.

-Realmente es muy popular, creo que deberé leerla-dijo Geralt tomando la siguiente caja y sacando varios comic con el mismo título.

-Nunca había escuchado de ese comic-dijo Star mirando el comic y leyendo- **Kingdoms Chronicles** \- hojeándolo rápidamente.

-Es una fantástica historia, lucha con espadas, monstruos, aventura, magia algo de romance, todo lo que puedas pedir en un comic, lo he estado leyendo por internet y solicite los cinco números que llevan-dijo Geralt.

-Se escucha genial-dijo Star mostrando interés en el comic de **Kingdoms Chronicles.** Tras terminar de acomodar los nuevos títulos, colocar los afiches, seguir aprendiendo el funcionamiento de la tienda y ayudando algunos clientes, había llegado la hora de almorzar, Geralt hizo una llamada y Star se encontraba aprendiendo el funcionamiento de la caja registradora.

-Cerraremos por una hora para almorzar-dijo Geralt dirigiéndose a la puerta y poniendo un pequeño letrero que estaba en la hora de almorzar.-debemos esperar que traigan el almuerzo, te agrada la comida china-dijo Geralt.

-Si por supuesto pero no quiero abusar de su amabilidad quiero pagar mi parte-dijo Star.

-No te preocupes solo disfruta del almuerzo que corre por mi cuenta-dijo Geralt.

Tras recibir el pedido de comida china Star junto a Geralt fueron a una sala donde había un par de sillas, una pequeña nevera, una mesa para al menos cuatro personas, una lava plato y una revisa con algunas tazas y utensilios para comer.

Star y Geralt estaban almorzando y charlando.

-Supongo que tu novio debe estar triste sin ti-dijo Geralt comiendo algunos fideos.

-Marco debe estar entrenando o quizás este tratando en mejorar en Mario Kart-extrañando un poco a Marco.

-¿Hace cuanto son novios?-decía Geralt.

-Apenas vamos a cumplir un mes el próximo fin de semana-dijo Star probando su gaseosa de naranja.

-Llevaban poco tiempo-dijo Geralt abriendo una lata de gaseosa de cola.

-¿Tiene novia?-pregunto Star.

-Tuve una novia pero terminamos, cuando decidí dar un cambio a mi vida-dijo Geralt.

-No quiero ser entrometida pero a que se dedicaba antes de tener la tienda-dijo Star observando a Geralt que suspiro levemente comenzó a relatar su historia.

Geralt había nacido en una pequeña ciudad, creciendo en la típica familia estadounidense de clase media, prácticamente había crecido como un chico normal con todo lo que conllevaba pero al ingresar a la universidad y finalizando sus estudios comenzó a trabajar en una importante empresa internacional que le permitió tener un exclusivo apartamento y un gran salario que le permitía vivir cómodamente incluso viajaba a países como Inglaterra, Francia, Japón y algunos países sudamericanos por negocios e incluso iba a exclusivas fiesta.

-Genial, realmente tenía una vida lujosa-dijo Star.

-Si es verdad pero estuve por casi tres años trabajando sin parar, viajando y asistiendo a fiesta con gente muy importante, pero realmente había olvidado vivir-dijo Geralt comenzando a relatar el punto de quiebre para comenzar una nueva vida en Eco Arroyo.

-Tras finalizar una reunión de negocio tuve toda la tarde libre, tras un cambio de ropa decide salir a recorrer aquella ciudad que no recuerdo su nombre y donde quedaba pero mientras seguía caminando observe un pequeño carro de Hot Dog, compre dos Hot Dog y una gaseosa de cola tome asiento cerca de un parque, donde observe a las personas desde anciano hasta niños jugando eso me hizo recordar cómo era la vida y como todos eran más felices, después cuando regrese a dar cuenta a mis jefes me felicitaron por el trato pero yo les dije en sus caras hasta aquí llego fue un gusto-terminaba de hablar Geralt.

-Eligio su felicidad y volver a vivir como una persona normal-dijo Star causando una gran admiración por Geralt.

-Mis padres estaban sorprendido y mis hermanos también eran persona de éxito pero no me importo ganarme su desprecio-dijo Geralt continuando todo lo sucedido después de decidir cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

-¿Cómo obtuvo la tienda?-pregunto Star.

-Era de mi abuelo cuando él murió me dejo la tienda y una carta donde me decía que estaba orgulloso por elegir mi felicidad ante que ser una persona importante-dijo Geralt.-digamos que siempre soñé con tener una tienda como lo puedes ver-dejando de lado su comida.

-Creo que debe sentirse orgulloso por elegir ser feliz y muy pocas personas se atreven a ser lo que usted hizo-dijo Star dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Señorita Butterfly nunca cambie y gracias por su palabras-dijo Geralt sonriéndole.

-Gracias señor West y siempre recuerde ser feliz-dijo Star sonriéndole.

Tras terminar de comer ambos comenzaron a charla sobre asuntos triviales e incluso Geralt comenzaron a especular sobre lo que sucedería en la serie de televisión de **The New Girl In The Town,** mientras seguía charlando un mensaje llego al celular de Star que lo reviso inmediatamente.

-Pasare a buscarte a las 4pm y tus padres no pusieron objeción alguna para que vayas a la fiesta-escribía Marco y Star salto de alegría pero recordando donde estaba en ese momento.

-Debo suponer que tu novio vendrá a buscarte-dijo Geralt mientras ingresaba los nuevos títulos a su inventario.

-Sí y hoy tenemos una fiesta-dijo Star ordenando los libros.

-Déjame adivinar la anfitriona tiene la casa para ella sola e invito a varios chicos-dijo Geralt.

-Sí, pero como sabe que los padres de la chica no están-dijo Star sorprendida.

-Es fácil, siempre hacia fiesta cuando mis padres me dejaban a cargo de la casa-dijo Geralt riendo al igual que Star.

Tras el pasar de la hora y terminando su primer jornada laboral, Star observo por la gran ventana de la tienda a Marco que la saludo pero Geralt observo la escena indicándole a Marco que entrara a la tienda.

-Hola señor West-dijo Marco un poco incomodo.

-Hola, ¿qué diablos hacías a esperando fuera de la tienda?-dijo Geralt y Star observaba un poco preocupada pero a la vez contenía una carcajada.

-Solo estaba esperando a Star, señor West-dijo Marco un poco nervioso.

\- A la próxima vez puedes pasar con total confianza a la tienda y esperarla hasta que termine su turno-dijo Geralt revolviendo el cabello de Marco y Star sonriendo.

Tras finalizar aquel día Star recibió la paga correspondiente por su trabajo y Geralt le indico que el día viernes llegara a las 3.30pm hasta la hora de cierre que era a las 8pm de la noche e incluso registrara su número de celular en el celular de West., Tras cambiarse de ropa y colocarse nuevamente su camiseta, camisa y gabardina, Star doblo adecuadamente y colocando su camiseta al interior del casillero, luego Star y Marco ayudaron a terminar de cerrar la tienda junto a Geralt.

-Muy bien chicos, disfruten el resto del fin de semana-dijo Geralt colocando llave y activando la alarma y despidiéndose de Star y Marco.

Ambos chicos continuaron su camino en dirección de sus casas y comenzaron a charlar.

-Me gusto tu camiseta-dijo Marco.

-Gracias-dijo Star-¿acaso me extrañaste?-con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Mucho-dijo Marco tomándola entre sus brazo y besándola.

-También te extrañe-dijo Star mientras continuaba el beso, tras unos minutos ambos chicos reanudaron su camino.

-¿A qué hora pasaras a buscarme?-preguntaba Star.

-9pm-dijo Marco.

Ambos chicos decidieron darse el tiempo antes de llegar a casa y continuando charlando sobre el primer día de trabajo de Star.

 **Habitación de Star, 8:20 de la noche aquel sábado…**

Tras terminar de tomar un baño, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación eligiendo un atuendo compuesto por una camiseta color gris con mangas largas que se doblo hasta un poco más arriba de las muñecas, unos jean ajustado, unas botas color morado, la chaqueta de cuero que le regalo Grunt, se coloco algo de perfume e incluso un poco del aceite corporal **Pasión de Venus** recordando las palabras de Úrsula.

-Veamos que sucede con este aceite-se decía mientras terminaba de vestirse y peinándose con una cola de caballo con el flequillo del cabello que le cubría parte del rostro.

Star tomando su cartera y su celular observando la hora 8.45 pm, mientras se miraba en el espejo, el sonido del timbre se escucho y su mama la llamo.

-Star es Marco, baja enseguida y necesitamos hablar con ustedes antes de que vayan a la fiesta-dijo Moon con un tono serio.

-Fantástico-se decía Star suponiendo de que iba aquella charla antes de ir a la fiesta.

 **Aquí terminamos la primera historia del arco argumental de las hojas de otoños, el siguiente capítulo como ya lo saben será la fiesta de Brittney, es hora de comenzar a perder un poco el control.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola queridos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado?, Cómo van sus vidas? Sus estudios o incluso el amor en sus vidas, antes de empezar quiero decirle que este capítulo contiene situaciones de adulto o más bien referencias sexuales, alcohol, lenguaje grosero y etc., le recuerdo que son libre de leer y espero sus review y lo principal espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Vamos a perder el control…**

 **Pdv: Punto de vista.**

 **Las hojas de otoños: La fiesta de Brittney (Parte I)**

 **Sábado 8:15 de la noche, Casa de los Diaz, Pdv de Marco.**

Marco estaba terminando de vestirse tras tomar un baño, se coloco un par de jeans ajustad color negro, una camiseta color blanca, una chaqueta de cuero y un par de botas de cuero color marrón oscuro luego se dirigió a colocarse algo de loción y peinándose.

-Que galán-dijo Rafael entrando en la habitación de Marco.

-Gracias-dijo Marco observando a su padre, que estaba algo preocupado pero a la vez seguro de lo que quería decirle.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Rafael tomando asiento en el borde de la cama indicando a Marco que tomaran asiento junto a él.

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta charla cuando estuve saliendo con Jackie-dijo Marco.

-Sí pero ahora creo que es algo diferente esta vez-dijo Rafael comenzando hablar que aquella fiesta a la que iría Marco junto a Star siempre ocurren ciertas situaciones en que los adolescentes suelen perder el control y pueden terminar en serios problemas por excesos del alcohol o incluso por ciertos mal entendidos entre los mismos asistentes.

-Papá, no debes preocuparte siempre he sido cuidadoso además iré con Star deberé ser el doble de responsable-dijo Marco.

-Marco mijo, se que eres una persona responsable pero quiero que al menos prometas que llevaras esto-dijo Rafael dándole unos cuantos condones que Marco solo contuvo una carcajada y guardándole al interior de la chaqueta de cuero.

-Gracias papá por preocuparte y confía en mí, tampoco quiero que el señor River me arranque el hígado-dijo Marco.

Rafael se despidió de Marco que se tendió sobre su cama y suspirando mientras observaba el techo que tenía algunos autoadhesivos de estrellas fugases y varios planetas que se iluminan en la oscuridad.

-Tengo mi propia estrella-se decía Marco sonriendo, tomando su celular y su billetera saliendo en dirección de la casa de Star.

Marco se despidió de su madre que le detuvo dándole un poco de dinero para casos de emergencia.

-Ten unos treinta dólares-le dijo Angie pidiéndole que se cuidara y también cuidara de Star.

Tras superar la charla de sus padres, lo siguiente era hablar con los padres de Star que sería algo parecido. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la sala principal de la casa Butterfly escuchando una pequeña charla por parte de River y Moon.

-Comprendemos que sean jóvenes y todo eso, pero quiero que me prometan que ambos se van a cuidar-dijo River tratando de evitar cierto tema en particular y Moon observando la escena como tratando de decir algo.

-Lo que queremos decir es que en estas fiestas pueden suceder cierta cosas-decía Moon continuando la charla pero solo su mente decía una cosa-sexo-mientras Star ponía cara de aburrimiento y Marco solo pensaba en el pequeño regalo de su padre.-Marco eres un chico responsable y todo pero Star es muy impulsiva y en ocasiones se deja llevar-concluía Moon indicándole a River que digiera algo mas.

-Claro….claro, pero creo que ambos comprenden a lo que nos referimos-dijo River.

-Si, papá-dijo Star.

-Star, recuerda ya tienes 17 años y ahora tienes un empleo pero siempre te dejan llevar-dijo Moon observando a Marco-Marco sabes que te apreciamos y te consideramos un hijo mas dentro de nuestra familia, solo te pido que cuides de Star y tu también te cuides-dijo Moon.

-Les prometo que no le quitare ojo alguno a Star y asumiré cualquier responsabilidad-dijo Marco.

-¿Incluso si mi pequeña la dejas en cinta?-pregunto River.

-River, creo que te estás desviando del tema-dijo Moon lanzando una mirada de reproche a su esposo.

-Creo que te olvidas aquella vez en el auto-dijo River pero Moon le lanzo una mirada asesina quedando callado mientras Star y Marco solo se miraron sintiendo un escalofrío por la mirada de Moon que le dio.

-Creo que es hora de que vayan a su fiesta, chicos-dijo Moon posando su mano en el hombro de River.

-Si tiene razón-dijo Marco levantándose.

-Sí, cualquier cosa les llamamos-dijo Star siguiendo a Marco abriendo la puerta y observando a River que pedía ayuda con su mirada.

Marco saco el celular de su chaqueta enviando un whatsapp y esperando la respuesta mientras caminaba en dirección de su hogar,

-¿Pediste un uber?-pregunto Star pero antes que pudiera responder Marco, un extraño alarido se escucho desde la casa de Star.

-¿Estará Bien?-pregunto Marco escuchando unas suplicas que provenía de River.

-Por la forma que pide ayuda debe ser la llave contra los ladrones-dijo Star observando nuevamente a Marco que estaba respondiendo un mensaje sin ponerle atención, golpeándolo en el hombro.

-Auch, eso dolió-dijo Marco quedando sorprendido por la fuerza de Star-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- observando a la rubia.

-No me prestaste atención y tampoco me dijiste como me veía-dijo Star cruzando los brazos.

-Disculpa, no era mi intención-dijo Marco rodeándola con su brazos y poniendo aquella mirada que tanto le gustaba a Star.

-No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, Díaz-dijo Star-pero porque debes poner esa mirada de idiota y lindo a la vez-besándolo apasionadamente.

-Te gane-dijo Marco abrazando a Star.

-Solo me deje ganar, idiota y lindo-decía Star tratando de disimular su rubor.

Marco solo sonrío al escuchar las palabras de Star pero aquel momento fue interrumpido cuando un mensaje llego nuevamente a su celular, Marco alzo la mano y un auto de color blanco se detuvo frente a los chicos, Marco abrió la puerta para que Star subiera primero y después la siguió para acomodarse junto a ella. Ambos saludaron al conductor de uber y le pregunto donde se dirigían, Marco solo dijo que se dirigían a la exclusiva villa de Eco Arroyo o para ser mas especifico a la Mansion Wong, el conductor comprendió de inmediato dirigiéndose a la dirección indicada.

Tras llegar a su destino, Marco pago al conductor de Uber y Star observo las diversas mansiones.

-Creo que mi tía Etheria le encantaría este lugar-dijo Star, Marco le indico que comenzaran a caminar en dirección de la mansión Wong, Marco y Star comenzaron a observan que diversos chicos de la academia iban llegando en sus propios vehículos o llegan en uber.

-Realmente Brittney tiro la casa por ventana-dijo Marco.

-Mejor dicho la mansión-dijo Star causando las risas de ambos chicos.

Ambos observaron la enorme mansion Wong se estaba abarrotando de chicos y chicas de toda la academia de Eco Arroyo e incluso había chicos que pertenencia al exclusivo instituto de chicos de las afueras de Eco Arroyo.

-Marco Diaz y Star Butterfly-dijo Brittney Wong que saludo a ambos chicos y les dio la bienvenida a su mansión-me alegro que pudiera venir y disfruten esta noche si quieren estar a sola pueden subir al segundo piso de la mansion-dijo Brittney.

-Gracias Brittney-dijo Marco tomando de la mano a Star que ingresaron al interior de la mansión.

-Disfruten la fiesta-dijo Brittney saludando a otro grupo que llegaba.

-Marco. ¿Acaso Brittney se referia a lo que creo?-dijo Star.

-Si pero ya sabes como es ella-dijo Marco que comenzaron a saludar a todos sus amigos y conocidos de la academia.

-La pareja más popular de toda la academia-dijo Janna con un vaso de cerveza en la mano saludando a Marco y Star.

-Hola Janna-dijeron ambos chicos pero Janna les indico que les siguiera a la sala principal donde estaban el grupo de amigo Marco.

 **PdV de Star…**

Mientras seguían a Janna, observo un monto de chicos y chicas que la miraban y susurraban.

-Ella es la famosa Star Butterfly y viene de Nueva York-dijo un chico de cabello negro a una chica.

-Según dicen que los de Nueva York son todos unos salvajes al momento de festejar-respondía la chica.

-Si estuvieran Lilicia, Kelly, Tad y Tom este lugar ya estaría en llama-recordando sus fiestas en Nueva York y siguiendo a Janna observando a un montón de chicos que los saludaban.

-Star-dijo Daron una chica de cabello castaño claro que ocupaba anteojos de marco color rosado que la abrazo muy afectivamente.

-Hola Daron me da gusto verte-dijo Star recordando que ambas chicas y junto a Janna se conocieron en la clase de literatura volviéndose cercana.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estan?-dijo Stuart un chico de cabello rubio que saludo a Star y Marco.

-Hey vamos por cerveza-dijo Hans alzando los brazos y todos riendo, los seis seguían charlando sobre la fiesta de Britteny que realmente esta vez se había lucido e invitado a todos los chicos de Eco Arroyo, Star siguió observando cruzando de manera inesperada una mirada con Jackie Lynn Thomas que le hizo una seña en alguna especie de saludo.

-¿Me saludo?-pensaba Star observando a Jackie que estaba con un grupo de chicos de la academia que estaban en ultimo año, pero Daron le pidio a Star que la acompañara al baño, la rubia no tuvo problema alguno en acompañar a su nueva amiga que a pesar de tener fama de excéntrica aquella chica le parecía de lo mas cool.

-Eres la mejor-dijo Daron caminando junto a Star.

-No voy a dejarte sola y muchos menos con tantos chicos-dijo Star observando a varios que la observaban y la saludaban a la distancia.

-¿Ibas a muchas fiesta en Nueva York?-pregunto Daron que llegaron al baño donde una gran fila se encontraba-

-Mas bien con los chicos íbamos a un viejo cementerio de trenes que estaba cerca del puerto de Nueva York, hacíamos una fogata preparamos unas salchichas y en ocasiones bebíamos algo de cerveza-dijo Star recordando la ocasiones que realizaban aquella fiesta.

-Eso suena Genial-dijo Daron esperando en la fila del baño.

Ambas chicas seguían charlando cuando Star se percato que algunos chicos y chicas subían al segundo piso recordando las palabras de Brittney y la charla que tuvo con sus padres antes de salir.

-Star-dijo Daron tratando que Star volvieran a la realidad.

-Disculpa, solo estaba recordando algo-dijo Star un poco sonrojada, Daron observo en la dirección que estaba mirando Star comprendiendo la razon.

-¿Acaso tu quieres estar a solas con Marco?-pregunto Daron causando que Star se sonrojara.

-No es algo de lo que este lista para hablar pero prefiero tomarme las cosas con calma-dijo Star.

-Ohh comprendo pero si algún día quieres hablar, sabes que Janna y yo estamos dispuesta a escucharte-dijo Daron con una sonrisa y Star agradeciéndole por ser amigas y tener su ayuda.

Cuando Daron por fin pudo entrar al baño, Star la espero cuando nuevamente Brittney apareció buscándola de manera desesperada.

-Star, gracia al cielo necesito un gran favor de tu parte-dijo Brittney juntando ambas manos.

-Claro pero de que se trata-dijo Star escuchando a Brittney que había contratado unos musicos para que tocaran en el patio trasero de la mansión pero solo habia instalado sus equipos de sonidos y sus instrumentos pero sufrieron un pequeño percance que estaría al menos dentro de una hora para tocar y necesitaba a alguien para comenzar para seguir animando la fiesta hasta que llegaran, Daron salio del baño y escucho lo que pedía Brittney.

-¿Lo haras?-dijo Brittney que estaba casi al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Claro pero creo que podré tocar al dos o tres canciones si me facilitas una guitarra al menos-dijo Star siendo abrazada y besada en las mejillas por Brittney.

-Eres la mejor-dijo Star siendo arrastrada por Brittney pero antes Star le dijo a Daron que fuera avisarle a Marco y el resto de los chicos donde estaría.

Star observo el enorme patio trasero de la mansion Wong, era tan amplio que fácilmente podia estar hasta quinientas personas, habia una piscina que lleva observando algunos chicos y chias que se bañaban y jugaban también e incluso habían muebles para la piscina donde todos estaban charlaban otros bailando y riendo.

Star fue llevada a las rastras al escenario que estaba instalado especialmente para la banda llamada mística espiral, nombre que le causo cierto recuerdo cuando Tom, Tad y ella eligieron el nombre.

-Wreckers, suena mejor-pensaba Star tomando la guitarra eléctrica revisando las cuerdas, Brittney Wong tomo el micrófono pidiendo atención de todo el mundo.

-Espero que todos lo esten pasando de maravilla-dijo Brittney- Mientras esperamos a la banda que contrate le pedí a una amiga muy cerca que todos conocen y espero que se diviertan, les dejo a Star Butterfly-dijo Brittney aplaudiendo a Star al igual que todos los presentes.

-Gracias Brittney-dijo Star observando a Marco que llegaba junto a los demás y todos los invitados de la fiesta se estaban reuniendo en el patio trasero escuchando atentamente a star-estaba vez solo estoy yo pero prometo que lo disfrutaran-dijo Star comenzando a tocar las guitarras suavemente y comenzando a tocar la clásica canción de los Beatles pero con la versión de Godsmack.

 **Here come old flat top**

 **He come groovin' up slowly**

 **He got joo joo eyeballs**

 **He one holy rollers**

 **He got hair down to his knee**

 **Got to be a joker**

 **He just do what he please**

Star seguía tocando observando que todos comenzaban animarse y cantando a coro.

 **He wear no shoeshine**

 **He got toe jam football**

 **He got monkey finger**

 **He shoot Coca Cola**

 **He say I know you, you know me**

 **One thing I can tell you is**

 **You got to be free**

 **Come together, right now**

 **Over me**

 **He bad production**

 **He got walrus gumboot**

 **He got Ono sideboard**

 **He one spinal cracker**

 **He got feet down below his knees**

 **Hold you in his armchair**

 **You can feel his disease**

 **Come together, right now**

 **Over me**

 **He roller coaster**

 **He got early warning**

 **He got muddy water**

 **He one Mojo filter**

 **He say one and one and one is three**

 **Got to be good looking**

 **Cause he's so hard to see**

 **Come together right now**

 **Over me**

 **Come together, yeah**

 **Come together, yeah**

 **Come together, yeah**

 **Come together, yeah**

 **Come together, yeah**

 **Come together, yeah**

 **Come together, yeah**

 **Come together, yeah**

 **Come together, yeah**

 **Come together, yeah**

Al terminar los presentes pidieron otra canción, que Star comenzó con su bota a zapatear el escenario y empezo a cantar Ain't No Grave de Johnny Cash..

 **There ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down** **  
** **There ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down**

 **When I hear that trumpet sound** **  
** **I'm gonna rise right out of the ground** **  
** **Ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down**

 **Well, look way down the river** **  
** **And what do you think I see** **  
** **I see a band of angels** **  
** **And they're coming after me**

 **Ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down** **  
** **There ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down**

 **Well, look down yonder, Gabriel** **  
** **Put your feet on the land and sea** **  
** **But Gabriel, don't you blow your trumpet** **  
** **Until you hear from me**

 **There ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down** **  
** **Ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down**

 **Well meet me, Jesus, meet me** **  
** **Meet me in the middle of the air** **  
** **And if these wings don't fail me,** **  
** **I will meet you anywhere**

 **Ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down** **  
** **There ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down**

 **Well meet me, Mother and Father,** **  
** **Meet me down the river road** **  
** **And Mama, you know that I'll be there** **  
** **When I check in my load**

 **Ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down** **  
** **There ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down** **  
** **There ain't no grave** **  
** **Can hold my body down**

Al terminar Star escuchaba los aplausos de todos los chico y observaba a Marco, pero el grupo que había contratado Brittney había llegado en medio de la canción pero le indicaron a Star que cantaran la última canción y todos aplaudieron e incluso animando a Star que tomo el micrófono.

-Gracias y estas última canción la logre sacar hace unos pocos dias y está en francés, espero que la disfruten-dijo Star y todos aplaudiendo, comenzó de manera suave y cantando TAIS TOI MON COEUR.

 **Pour moi c'est l'heure de foutre à la poubelle** **  
** **Mon cœur en bois et pour de bon,** **  
** **C'est le crane serti d'étincelles** **  
** **Que je viens donner ma démission.**

 **Allez les oiseaux de mon corps,** **  
** **Fermez vos belles gueules à passion** **  
** **Les accidents d' amour à la pelle** **  
** **Ne m'ont pas toujours donné raison**

 **Refrain :** **  
** **Tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Oh, tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Moi j'connais seulement celui qui s'emballe**

 **Je me fabrique un cœur de pierre** **  
** **Pour devenir un grand garçon** **  
** **Celui dont tu serais fier** **  
** **Et pourrais tenir une maison**

 **Mais un beau jour comme ça tu te lève** **  
** **Avec une idée à la con** **  
** **Fouiller les souvenirs et les rêves** **  
** **Dans la poubelle à passion**

 **Refrain :** **  
** **Tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Oh, tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Moi j'connais seulement celui qui s'emballe**

 **J'ai des fissures** **  
** **Dans mes chaussures** **  
** **C'est à coups sûr** **  
** **Mon cœur de pierre** **  
** **Qui me fait des tremblements de terre** **  
** **Tais-toi mon cœur**

 **Tais-toi mon cœur, mon cœur** **  
** **C'est toi je croyais que tu t'étais tut et elle** **  
** **Ne se souviendras pas de toi** **  
** **D'ailleurs c'est pas la peine** **  
** **De se briser comme ca** **  
** **Tu vas encore lui faire peur** **  
** **Oh tais-toi mon cœur, tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Ecoutes moi. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Ecoutes moi. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Oh, tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas** **  
** **Oh, tais-toi mon cœur. _ Je ne te reconnais pas, Je ne te reconnais pas...**

Tras terminar Star fue aplaudida pero el líder del grupo de Mística Espiral, un hombre de alrededor de 28 años, delgado y alto le agradeció por cubrirlo y le dijo un par de palabras.

-Si algún día quieres hacer carrera con nosotros llámanos-dijo Trent que le tendió una tarjeta con su número y correo electrónico, empezando a tocar.

Star se abrió paso siendo alabada por todos hasta que se encontró con Marco que abrazo y beso.

-Siempre haces algo inesperado-dijo Marco tomándola por las caderas y alzándola por los aires.

-Pero eso siempre te ha gustado de mí-dijo Star riendo.

 **Pdv de Marco…**

Marco nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por todo lo que hacia Star, siempre se había fijado en chicas que eran de carácter predecible pero Star era harina de otro costal, una chica totalmente aventurera, sin prejuicios e incluso le había hecho cambiar para volverse un chico seguro de sí mismo que tomara todos los riesgos e incluso ya no le importaba hacer el ridículo como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

-Vamos más rápido-dijo Star sujetando los brazos de Marco mientras reía.

-¿Acaso se puede ir más rápido?-dijo Marco observando cómo ambos giraban siendo el centro de atención.

-Veamos quien vomita primero-dijo Janna animando a todos los que estaban alrededor.

-Esto ira a youtube-dijo Daron grabando con su celular

Marco quedo tambaleante y Star seguía girando sin control con un rápido movimiento Marco la tomo entre sus brazo y ella lo observo y le hablo.

-Oh, un noble caballero de un país muy lejano llamado tralalalalalala, me acaba de salvar-decía Star riendo y Marco solo sonría.

-Solo hizo mi trabajo, princesa-dijo Marco riendo.

-Oigan ustedes dos consigan un cuarto-dijo Janna bebiendo un poco de cerveza siendo apoyada por Hans y Stuart.

-Creo que has bebido demasiado, Janna-dijo Marco que observo Brittney que iba se acercando al grupo de Marco con una botella.

-Star esto es una muestra de mi agradecimiento por cubrir a la banda-dijo Brittney que le tendió una botella de Brandy.

-Gracias-dijo Star recibiendo la botella y Brittney observo a Marco.

-No sé cómo lo hiciste pero al menos me da gusto verte feliz-dijo Brittney cerrándole un ojo y alejándose.

-Ella nunca cambiara-pensaba Marco girándose en dirección de los demás observando que star y sus amigos estaban bebiendo de la botella directamente.

-Vamos Diaz-dijo Janna pasándole la botella.

-Animo Marco-dijo Star sonriendo.

-Paso además nunca me ha gustado beber-dijo Marco pasándole la botella a Hans.

-Pero solo déjate llevar-dijo Star.

Marco observo a Star y al resto de los presentes por unos instantes.

-Dame eso-dijo Marco bebiendo un largo trago que todos lo observaban bebiendo de la botella.

-Fondo, fondo fondo-decia todos los chicos que observaron a Marco que se había bebido casi media botella comenzando a sentirse horrible.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Star pero fue lo último que escucho antes de caer al suelo.

Marco despertó de golpe sintiendo un horrible sabor en la boca percatándose que estaba que tenía su cabeza en el regazo de Star que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo Star observándolo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Marco.

-Bebiste media botella de Brandy de un solo trago, te desmayaste, vomitaste sobre Hans mientras te cargaba y estamos en una habitación del tercer piso de la mansión y de cierto modo me siento un poco mal-dijo Star acomodando el cabello de Marco.

-Esperaba una respuesta como; Marco me siento horrible por lo que te sucedió por dejarte de llevar-dijo Marco tratando de levantarse de la cama pero Star lo detuvo.

-No quería que te pasara esto pero tampoco tuve que obligarte hacerlo-dijo Star pero Marco se reincorporo observándola y abrazándola acariciando su cabello.

-Somos un desastre cuando estamos juntos-dijo Star.

-Entonces somos los gemelos desastre-dijo Marco y Star comenzó a reír pero Marco comenzó a observar detenidamente la habitación reconociéndola.-cielos no había estado en esta habitación desde que tenía 8 años-decía Marco.

-¿Has venido antes?-dijo Marco.

-Sí, mi padre siempre me traía cuando retrataba a los abuelos de Brittney, esta habitación pertenece al hermano mayor de Brittney-dijo Marco observando en la repisa las figuras de acción y varios comic que estaban ordenado alfabéticamente.

-Pero solo esta Brittney y algunos miembros del servicio domestico-dijo Star.

-El hermano mayor de Brittney está estudiando en Londres, suele venir para las vacaciones de finales de año y el verano-dijo Marco recordando las diversas ocasiones en que vino junto a su padre y jugaba con el hermano de Brittney y la propia Brittney.

-Eso explica la razón de que Brittney nos dijo que no había problema en ocupar esta habitación-dijo Star.

Marco se dio cuenta que al estar en el tercer piso de la mansión estaban absolutamente solos sin ser molestado por nadie observo a Star detenidamente estudiando todas sus facciones.

-¿Marco?-dijo Star pero Marco tomo su rostro entre sus manos quitando un mechón de cabello de la rubia que la observo.

-Te ves diferente-dijo Marco tratando de comprender que sucedía comenzó a provocarle una revolución en sus hormona.

 **Pdv de Star….**

Star observaba a Marco que le decía.

-Te ves diferente-dijo Marco.

-Marco de que estás hablando-dijo Star preocupada por la actitud de Marco.

-No sé cómo decirlo pero te veo algo más distintas-dijo Marco acercándose a Star.

Star apenas comprendía lo que sucedía con Marco pero al tratar de pensar que podía tener de diferente pero un aroma muy particular comenzó a percibir, recordando de golpe lo dicho por Úrsula.

-Pasión de Venus-dijo Star en voz alta.

-¿Pasión de Venus?-pregunto totalmente desconcertado.

-Oh, entonces a esto se refería Úrsula-se dijo Star comprendiendo que el aceite corporal de Pasión de Venus causaba que los hombres o en este caso a Marco comenzaran a volverse locos. Marco escucho atentamente la explicación de Star.

-Entonces, el aceite está provocando que me ponga como loco-dijo Marco sin poder quitar su vista de Star.

Star observo a Marco que parecía un autentico demente, suspiro levemente tomando la mano de su novio que la observo en silencio colocando su mano sobre su corazón.

-Esta latiendo muy rápido-dijo Marco sonrojado.

-Así es como me siento cuando me vez y cuando estamos cerca uno del otro-dijo Star.

Marco sentía las constantes palpitaciones de Star, tomo la mano de su novia colocándolo en su pecho la mano de Star.

-Marco, tu corazón está igual que el mío-dijo Star sintiendo las palpitaciones.

-No eres la única que se pone así-dijo Marco sonriendo.

-He salido con varios chicos, pero eres el primero que causa que mi corazón este totalmente descontrolado-dijo Star acercándose a Marco-pero creo que a veces quiero llevar las cosas un poco más lejos para que estemos juntos -dijo Star.

-¿Quieres llegar a eso?-dijo Marco.

Star se dirigió a la puerta colocando seguro y girándose en dirección de Marco con sus brillantes ojos azules

 **Aquí dejamos este la primera parte de la fiesta estén atentos pronto actualizare**

 **Posdata: les dije que íbamos a perder el control….**


	18. Chapter 18

**Las hojas de otoños: La fiesta de Brittney (Parte II)**

 **Bajo la luna**

 **Pdv de Marco…**

Marco observo a Star que colocaba seguro a la puerta de la habitación girándose en su dirección que lo observaba con aquellos ojos azules que brillaban con un extraño destello.

-Esos ojos siempre brillan cuando menos lo esperas-se decía Marco acercándose a Star que lo miraba desde la puerta al llegar junto a ella lo miro en silencio caminando en dirección opuesta de Marco con un paso firme y seductor observando a Marco que la siguió y atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿A qué estás jugando?-le susurro al oído percibiendo el aroma a Pasión de Venus.

-A lo que tú quieras-dijo Star.

Marco tomo de los muslos a Star llevándola a la cama, pero una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta los alerto.

-Star, ¿Marco despertó?-dijo Brittney y se escuchaba a Janna y Daron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos chicos se observaron y fingieron que nada había sucedido, Marco se recostó nuevamente y Star abrió la puerta ingresando las tres chicas, Marco observo que traía un vaso con una extraña bebida.

-Despertó hace a poco, disculpa si puse seguro algunos chicos y chicas estaban merodeando por aquí-dijo Star observando que Daron le guiñaba un ojo y Janna solo contenía una risa pero Brittney solo giro los ojos ignorando lo sucedido.

-Hola chicas cómo va la fiesta-dijo Marco.

-Mientras estabas inconsciente el líder de la banda y su baterista comenzaron a discutir y peleando a puño limpio pero después se abrazaron y están terminando de tocar-dijo Janna.

-Es la última vez que contrato a una banda que me recomienda una aplicación del celular y esto es para ti-dijo Brittney que le tendió una bebida de tomate y de otros ingredientes mas para la resaca-así y bébelo de una sola vez-dijo Brittney.

-¿Si quieres puedo traer un huevo?-dijo Daron pero Marco negó con la cabeza, agradeció la bebida y la tomo de un solo trago quedando con un sabor más horrible que el del vomito.

-Gracias-dijo Marco observando a Star que sonría tímidamente después de lo ocurrido-creo que tendré nuevamente otra oportunidad-se decía Marco.

Al bajar nuevamente a la fiesta, Star se fue junto a Janna y Daron sin decirle palabra alguna a Marco que le causo sorpresa por su actitud.

 **Pdv de Star….**

Star se sentía totalmente confundida y frustrada a la vez.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?-se decía Star-te dijiste a ti misma que te tomarías las cosas con calma y ahora casi lo haces con Marco-siendo observaba por Janna y Daron.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Daron.

-¿Sucedió entre ustedes?-preguntaba Janna.

-Nada-decía Star-creo que iré a tomar algo de aire- dejando a Janna y Daron.

Star se alejo de sus amigas en dirección del patio trasero de la mansión observo como algunas chicas y chicos se besaban, otros charlaban y algunos jugaban poker apostando dinero, teléfonos celulares e incluso las llaves de sus autos ignoro todo lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que llego a un lugar apartado que estaba cerca de la piscina, observo la luna en silencio recordando la historia que le contaba su madre cuando Eclipsa dejo a su esposo por otro hombre.

-Me pregunto si Eclipsa tendría estos mismo problemas-pensaba pero una voz la llamo.

-Realmente te vez frustrada-dijo Jackie que se iba acercando.

-Si vienes hacer algún escándalo por Marco, no estoy de humor-dijo Star.

-Me sorprende que Marco no esté contigo-dijo Jackie.

-Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer-le dijo Star.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo-le respondió Jackie.

-Déjame adivinar, es sobre Marco-le dijo Star mirándola desafiante.

-Así es, Marco ha cambiado mucho y ha despertado el interés de muchas chicas en la academia, pero al ver a Marco solo tiene ojos para ti y nadie más-dijo Jackie.

-Supongo que estas tu entre las interesadas-dijo Star.

-Supones mal, Marco y yo tuvimos nuestra historia pero debo comenzar a superarlo y seguir con mi vida, ahora estoy conociendo a un chico llamado Aron-dijo Jackie.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?-pregunto Star.

-Creo que me estas empezando a agradar pero tampoco quiero ver a Marco sufrir nuevamente, espero que ambos seguían junto, Marco ha cambiado y eso me hace feliz-dijo Jackie que comenzaba alejarse dejándola sola nuevamente con sus pensamientos.

-Fantástico, ahora le comencé agradar a Jackie-se decía observando que una figura muy familiar se iba acercando en su dirección.

-Hola-dijo Marco acercándose a ella.

-Demonios quería estar a solas para ordenas mis ideas pero fui interrumpida por Jackie y ahora Marco y yo estamos a solas nuevamente-se decía Star.

-Janna y Daron se acaban de ir a casa y me dijeron que te fuiste en esta dirección-dijo Marco.

-Solo quería tomar un poco de aire-dijo Star pero en su mente era algo totalmente distinto lo que estaba sucediendo-Debería huir y dejar a Marco solo, pero no puedo evitar mis problemas menos si casi tuvimos relaciones-se decía Star.

-¿Acaso hice algo?-preguntaba Marco.

Star solo miro a Marco que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta pero la rubia solo pensaba en lo que pudiera haber sucedido- maldición, casi lo hicimos y el actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, todos los hombres son así-se decía mientras Marco la observaba.

-No tengo problemas en dejarte a solas-le dijo Marco girándose en dirección por donde vino pero Star de manera impulsiva lo detuvo sujetando su mano.

-Quédate-dijo Star que lo abrazo escuchando el latido de su corazón.

-Dime que te sucedió-dijo Marco percibiendo el calor corporal de Star.

-Cuando estábamos a punto de estar juntos paso por mi mente muchas cosas en relación a nosotros o más bien todo lo que hemos experimentado siendo novios, no quiero que pienses que me estoy arrepintiendo de algo-dijo Star.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento de estar contigo-dijo Marco tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Star mirando sus ojos azules-siempre que veo tus ojos siento que miras mi interior y yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada frente a eso-Star lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Quiero que estemos juntos pero necesito tiempo antes que podamos dar ese paso juntos, quiero tomarme eso con calma Marco-dijo Star observando a Marco,

-En ocasiones pienso que en algún momento debamos dar aquel paso pero tampoco quiero presionarte, igual estuve pensando antes que fuéramos interrumpido, lo estamos haciendo porque era la hora o solo nos dejamos llevar por sentirnos presionado-dijo Marco.

-¿Entonces? Señor Diaz-pregunto Star.

-Daremos este paso junto cuando llegue el momento, quiero seguir disfrutando y compartiendo cada momento junto a ti-dijo Marco.

-Cuando sea el momento seremos uno-dijo Star besando a Marco bajo la luna.

Mientras se seguían besando, un grito se escucho desde la mansión que los alerto.

-Marco-dijo Star.

-Maldición, creo que los vecinos llamaron a la policía-dijo Marco observando cómo varios chicos comenzaba a huir en distintas dirección.

-¿Qué hay de Brittney?-pregunto Star mirando a la mansión Wong.

-Ella no le harán nada por ser una Wong pero todos nosotros somos una historia distinta para la policía-dijo Marco.

Star observo a Marco que miraba en dirección de los jardines colindante y en una dirección desconocida.

-¿Alguna vez te invite a dar un paseo en el bosque?-pregunto Marco.

-No pero no creo que venga al caso-dijo Star observando como un helicóptero de la policía rodeaba la mansión.

-Perfecto-dijo Marco tomando la mano de Star y comenzando a correr en dirección desconocida.

 **Pdv de Marco…**

Tras escapar de la policía por medio de los jardines traseros de la exclusiva zona residencial de las familias más acomodas de Eco Arroyo se internaron en el bosque aquella noche mientras el sonido de las patrullas de policías seguían escuchándose por todo los alrededores al igual que el helicóptero.

-Son casi las 1 de la madrugada-dijo Marco observando el reloj del celular sujetando la mano de Star mientras ambos seguían caminando por medio del bosque.

-¿Cómo conoces este camino en medio del bosque?-dijo Star tratando de no desprenderse de Marco.

-Cuando necesito estar a solas, suelo venir a este bosque para ordenar mi mente siempre vengo trotando y me adentro en el bosque por horas para poder tener ideas más clara-dijo Marco recodando las innumerables ocasiones en que se escabullía de todo el mundo para poder organizar su mente sin ser molestado.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste?-pregunto Star observando los alrededores escuchando el sonido emitido por los grillos y cigarras.

-Fue en el verano, pero para ser mas especifico fue después del viaje a la playa mientras ensayaban para el festival-dijo Marco.

-Enserio pero a que viniste a este bosque-dijo Star un poco sorprendida.

-Recuerdas el mensaje que me enviaste cuando te quedaste dormida y te acomodaste junto a mí al regresar de la playa-dijo Marco.

-Si-dijo Star recordando el mensaje que aún conservaba en su celular.

-Después de leer el mensaje me quede reflexionando cuando decías que teníamos una conversación pendiente, así que después de entrenar tome mi bicicleta y me vine a directamente a ordenar mi mente-dijo Marco recordando aquel día de verano con mucha claridad.

-¿Qué fue tan importante para venir a solas en medio de este bosque?-pregunto Star observando a Marco que tenía nuevamente aquella mirada de idiota y lindo a la vez.

-Aceptar que me estaba enamorando de mi nueva vecina pero no sabía cómo expresar esos sentimientos sin queda como un idiota-dijo Marco tomando en sus brazos a Star.

-Cárgame-dijo Star.

-No hay problema pero necesito que al menos vayas alumbrando el camino para no caer-dijo Marco.

-Yaay-dijo Star subiendo a la espalda de Marco.

Mientras seguía caminando y Star iba alumbrando cada cierto tramo del camino pero en ocasiones Marco se detenía para determinar en qué parte del bosque estaba.

-Estamos cerca-dijo Marco.

-¿Cerca?-dijo Star.

-Ya lo veras, tu solo disfruta del paseo-dijo Marco.

-Como digas-dijo Star riendo y continuando alumbrado el camino.

Mientras ambos chicos seguían caminando por el bosque, Star miraba hacia las estrellas que se veía claramente desde el bosque.

-Whoa, nunca las había visto tan clara-dijo Star.

-Cuando lleguemos al lugar que quiero que veas no podrás dejar de mirar-dijo Marco.

-¿Acaso me trajiste a una cita?-dijo Star.

-Te quería trae la próxima semana como cumplimos un mes de novio-dijo Marco comenzó a bajar lentamente por el camino-pero como tuvimos que escapar de la policía por este camino, creo que sería la perfecta oportunidad de mostrarte un lugar muy especial donde suelo venir a pensar-decía Marco.

-Me siento halagada-dijo Star acomodándose en la espalda pero dándose cuenta que la espalda de su novio estaba un poco más firme desde aquella vez en el verano cuando la cargo por primera vez-soy yo o tu espalda es mucho más firme que la vez anterior-dijo Star.

-Digamos que es gracia a River-dijo Marco comenzando a explicarle a Star que durante los entrenamiento el entrenador Parker los enviaba a correr a la pista de la academia y en ocasiones el equipo de lucha estaba presente bajo la supervisión de River y en ocasiones Marco hacia el doble de ejercicio para mejorar mas su condiciones como atleta según lo dicho por parte de River-en lo personal creo que siente celos-dijo Marco.

-Papá, a si demuestra que te quiere y acepta como parte de la familia-dijo Star riendo.

Marco se detuvo de golpe observando el hermoso lago que estaba escondido en el aquel bosque causando el asombro de Star que podía ver las estrella reflejadas.

-Marco esto es hermoso-dijo Star apenas dando crédito a lo que veía.

-Vez, te dije que te gustaría-dijo Marco.

Star bajo de la espalda de Marco tomándolo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar alrededor del lago en silencio y observando las estrellas que se reflejaban en el lago, ambos tomaron asiento en un viejo tronco caído observando las estrellas del firmamento.

-Ahora comprendo-dijo Star apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Marco.

-Aquí vengo a pensar y reflexionar-dijo Marco.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-pregunto Star.

Marco comenzó a relatarle que a la edad de 14 años encontró el lago después de explorar el bosque, Star escucho con suma atención las innumerables ocasiones en la que vino Marco a pensar todas sus ideas y también observaba la luna llena que se reflejaba iluminando todo el lugar en cambio Marco seguía mirando el lago pero Star se levanto de su lugar quitándose las botas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Marco observando a Star dejaba a un lado su ropa.

-Nademos-dijo Star quitándose su chaqueta de cuero y su cinturón.

-Pero es de noche-dijo Marco levantándose.

-Y eso da igual-dijo Star quedando solo en ropa interior.

Marco observo gracias a la luna la figura esbelta de Star al igual que la ropa interior de color negra y rosada que tenia puesta.

-Vienes-dijo Star observándolo.

-Claro-dijo Marco quitándose rápidamente la ropa quedando tan solo en bóxer color negro con algunas franjas amarillas a cada lado.

Marco se acerco a Star tomándola de la mano y comenzando a nadar.

-No esta tan mal-dijo Marco rodeando a Star.

-Siempre quise nadar de noche-dijo Star siguiendo a Marco.

Ambos comenzaron a nadar realizando cierta especie de danza en el lago que eran seguidos por la luna que tenía cierto tinte rojos.

-Soy yo o la luna nos sigue-dijo Star.

-Más bien parece como si estuviera roja-decía Marco.

-Entonces estamos en el baile de la luna roja-dijo Star acercándose a Marco.

-Me concedes esta pieza, madame-dijo Marco tratando de hacer alguna especie de reverencia.

-Sera un gusto-dijo Star.

Ambos chicos se acercaron entrelazando sus manos besándose y sumergiéndose mientras la luna brillaba.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo espero que estén atento.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicos y chicas, como han estado hemos avanzando bastante así que esto aun no terminaba recién comenzamos y ahora después de la fiesta de Brittney, debemos saber qué pasa con nuestra pareja favorita ahora la conclusión final pero desde el punto de vista de nuestra waifu favorita.**

 **Las hojas de otoños: La ley de Mamá**

A pesar de ser criada por su Tía Etheria se le había enseñado que sin importar el tiempo ni la época o lo que se dedicara, dentro de la familia existía una sagrada ley que toda mujer Butterfly debía hacer cumplir y aquella era la Ley de Mamá como le decía su Tía Etheria la única ley que debía regir en la familias la autoridad de los hombres en este caso quedaba totalmente anulada y Moon no era la excepción a esa ley o más bien llevo aquella ley a un nivel distinto dentro de su hogar sea en Nueva York o Eco Arroyo.

 **Sábado 9. 45 pm, Casa de los Butterfly.**

Moon se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo en la sala principal de su casa mientras su esposo estaba atendiendo todas las necesidades de su esposa tras hablar ciertos asuntos de su vida privada frente a Star y Marco.

-Creo que esto es abuso de poder-dijo River trayendo una taza de té y una tarta de queso llevando puesto un delantal con estampado de corazón.

-Creo que el señor Johansen debería callarse y comenzar a lavar la ropa-dijo Moon probando su té.

-Moon esto es absurdo-dijo River cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes razón-respondía Moon dando vuelta la página de su libro.

-Gracias al cielo-dijo River quitándose el delantal.

-Creo que debes preparar nuevamente el té y eran dos de azúcar y una rodaja de limón-dijo Moon.

-Moon por amor al cielo, soy tu esposo-reclamaba River comenzando sentir un escalofrió al ver a su esposa cerrando el libro que lo miraba en silencio.

-Creo que alguien debería instalar la tienda de campamento en el patio trasero de la casa-decía Moon.

-Eran dos de azúcar y una rodaja de limón, ¿Cierto?-preguntaba River asustado y corriendo rápidamente a la cocina.

-Gracias River-dijo en voz alta Moon continuando con su lectura y observando la fotografía de su madre-Solo déjame divertirme una hora más al menos-decía Moon sintiéndose avergonzada.

Moon continúo leyendo el libro titulado El Perfume de Patrick Süskind, mientras seguía en su lectura escuchaba claramente a River tratando programar la lavadora y su quejas, suspiro levemente cerrando el libro y probando un poco de la tarta de queso y dirigiéndose al salón de lavado.

-Maldición como odio esta cosa-decía River tratando de averiguar cómo hacer funcionar la lavadora.

-River deja eso, yo lo hare-dijo Moon mientras River haciéndose a un lado en silencio.

Moon observo la ropa y comenzando separarla, tras acomodarla adecuadamente la ropa puso detergente e hizo funcionar la lavadora al girarse observo a River aun estaba un poco asustado mirándola.

-River sígueme-dijo Moon tomando la mano de su esposo e indicándole que se sacara el delantal, al llegar nuevamente a la sala principal Moon tomo asiento en el gran sillón y volviendo abrir su libro.

-River, puedes recortar tu cabeza en mi regazo como sueles hacerlo en ocasiones mientras leo-dijo Moon observando a River que obedecía sin decir palabra alguna y le sonría.

-¿Estoy perdonado?-dijo River.

-Sí y también quiero que me perdones-dijo Moon besando la frente de River.

-Estuvo mal lo que dije y si fue frente a Star y Marco-dijo River tomando de la mano a Moon.

-También estuvo mal, amenazarte y mandarte a dormir fuera de la casa siempre hemos estado junto por casi veinte años y nunca me he arrepentido de estar contigo-dijo Moon sonriéndole y besándolo.

Moon y River habían aprendido durante casi veinte años que se necesitaban tanto uno como el otro ambos se complementaban en muchos sentidos como personas y como pareja.

-Sabes algo divertido-dijo River que estaba aun recostado en el regazo de Moon.

-¿Qué?-dijo Moon dejando el libro de lado.

-Star le hará lo mismo a Marco, cuando ellos se casen-dijo River comenzando a reír al igual que Moon.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-preguntaba Moon riendo.

-Son como nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes e incluso tienen collares de cuenta-dijo River.

-Son muy jóvenes para que se casen-dijo Moon ponderando la opción que Marco seria un excelente yerno.

-Debo recordarte los tatuajes que tenemos cada uno-dijo River mostrando una sonrisa.

-Eso fue solo una cosa de niños-dijo Moon.

Moon recordó que a la edad de 22 años en una tarde de verano ambos fueron a un salón de tatuajes, River se coloco el suyo en su brazo izquierdo, una corona de reina con el nombre de Moon en cambio ella se coloco también en su brazo izquierdo una corona de rey con el nombre de River.

-Cosas de niños, tú estabas muy ansiosa por hacerte el tatuaje-dijo River.

-Tu casi lloraste-dijo Moon riendo.

Ambos continuaron charlando hasta muy entrada la noche, Moon despertó de golpe observando a River con una sonrisa y cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con su bata pero no sin antes volver a mirar a River que seguía dormido.

-mi mejor amigo, un gran padre, excelente esposo y el mejor amante que una mujer puede tener-pensaba Moon sonrojándose como una adolescente, bajo sin hacer ruido a la cocina por un vaso de agua y tentándose por comer otro trozo de tarta de queso, al regresar a su habitación su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y observando de quien provenía la llamada.

-Mamá, ¿aun estas despierta?-decía Star por el celular.

-Sí, cariño sucede algo-dijo Moon.

Star comenzó a explicar todo lo sucedido con la policía y como Marco y ella tuvieron que huir y ahora se encontraba en una parada de autobús que estaba al menos a unos 45 minutos de la casa de ambos chicos.

-Tranquila cariño iré por ambos y ¿Necesitan algo más?-decía Moon.

-Si una manta y quizás algo para comer-dijo Star.

-Enseguida estaré con ustedes-dijo Moon colocándose nuevamente su ropa que se componía de una camiseta color celeste, una pantalón deportivo, un calzado cómodo y colocándose la sudadera de la universidad de chicago de River.

-Sucede algo-dijo River.

-Iré por Star, pero tu sigue durmiendo-dijo Moon tomando su billetera y revisando si tenía su permiso para conducir.

-Cuídate Moon-dijo River regresando a dormir.

-Realmente lo deje exhausto esta vez-se decía Moon conteniendo una carcajada y buscando una manta y algo para comer.

Al salir de la casa se dirigió rápidamente a su cochera pero no antes de observar a Angie fumando en la entrada principal de los Diaz.

-Angie, ¿Qué haces despierta y tu fumas?-dijo Moon sorprendida.

-Hola Moon, en ocasiones necesito fumar un poco para poder ordenar mis ideas y que estás haciendo tú a esta hora-dijo Angie acercándose y cubriendo con su bata de noche.

-Iré por Star y Marco-dijo Moon.

-Dame cinco minutos y te acompaño-dijo Angie.

-Te espero mientras saco la camioneta-dijo Moon.

Moon tras sacar la camioneta y Angie subiéndose rápidamente al vehículo, ambas madres fueron en la dirección indicada por Star.

-Sujétate-dijo Moon acelerando a toda velocidad y Angie a duras penas alcanzo a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Ahora comprendo la razón porque nunca manejas-dijo Angie tratando de no salir volando por ventana.

-Deberías ver como quedo el viejo auto de River-dijo Moon.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-preguntaba Angie.

-Digamos que destroce una patrulla de policía y pase la noche en la estación de policía e incluso tuve que contratar un abogado-dijo Moon riendo y avanzando rápidamente en dirección de Star y Marco.

-No conocía ese lado tuyo-dijo Angie tratando de mantener la calma.

-Yo tampoco sabía que fumabas-dijo Moon acelerando.

-Moon creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Angie al observar Moon decidió bajar la velocidad.

-Iré más lento, amiga-dijo Moon y Angie mostrándose más relajada.

-¿Qué sucedió con River?-preguntaba Angie un poco mas aliviada.

-Estaba muy cansado y no quería molestarlo-dijo Moon.

-Pero es un hombre muy vigoroso para su edad-dijo Angie.

-Créeme, estaba demasiado cansado para conducir-dijo Moon y Angie comprendió inmediatamente las palabras de Moon cambiando el tema y observando que Moon tomo un camino distinto al que llevaba a la mansión de los Wong.

-La mansión Wong quedaba por esa salida-dijo Angie observando el desvió.

-Star y Marco tuvieron que huir de la policía y ahora se encuentran en una parada de autobús cercana a la interestatal que va hacia el sur-decía Moon.

-Siempre sucede eso en la mansión Wong pero sabes llegar a esa carretera-decía Angie mirando el camino.

-Solo sigo mi instinto de madre y digamos que era igual que Star a su edad-dijo Moon recordando su adolescencia y comenzando acelerar rápidamente pero Angie nuevamente comenzó asustarse por lo impulsiva que estaba Moon que iba cada vez mas rapido y Angie comenzó a rezar y a decirle todo lo que pensaba de Moon como mujer y madre e incluso dijo algo que no debía saber Moon.

-Creo que eres una gran madre y no importa lo que diga Sara Bentley-dijo Angie tapándose la boca por eso último y Moon frenando de golpe.

Desde que Moon y su familia habían llegado a Eco Arroyo le había desagradado la actitud petulante y engreída de Sara Bentley que vivía al menos a siete calles de la suya en reiteradas ocasiones ambas mujeres se miraban con odio mutuo.

-¿Qué dice esa loca de mí?-preguntaba Moon observando amenazante a Angie.

-Lo escuche de Charlot Thompson cuando me la encontré en el supermercado, ella me dijo que Sara Bentley le había dicho que tu familia parecía un montón de salvajes y que Star debería estar en la correccional de menores y que tú parecía un espantapájaros por tu figura-dijo Angie.

-Mi familia es la mejor de todas, Star puede ser en ocasiones una revoltosa y un huracán andante pero es una buena hija y se casara con Marco teniendo muchos hijos y si tengo esta figura es por horas y horas de entrenamiento, rompiéndome las piernas y los pies y largas secciones de práctica con un montón de egocéntricos instructores y en especial ese instructor ingles que le apode el lagarto-decía Moon recodando a un antiguo instructor suyo que incluso mantuvo una relación amorosa antes de comenzar a salir con River.

-Tranquila Moon, vamos por los chicos-decía Angie tratando de calmarla y de persuadirla.

-Solo mírala con su rostro y esa horrible cirugía que se hizo por esa razón su esposo siempre esta de viajes de negocios, y sus hijos parecen auténticos robots apenas los deja caminar cinco pasos y ya los esta vigilando-decía Moon comenzando avanzar por la carretera en cambio Angie observo que el asiento trasero de la camioneta una manta y unas galletas que la tomo y le ofreció una galleta.

-Una galleta-dijo Angie aun estando asustada de Moon que iba a toda velocidad.

-Gracias Angie-dijo Moon con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no deberías escuchar lo que ella dice además tu eres una madre y mujer ejemplar-decía Angie tratando de razonar con Moon escuchando atentamente las palabras de Angie.

-Tienes razón uno debe mostrar cierta madurez y son solamente celos-dijo Moon mostrándose más calmada y pensando algunas ideas.

-Esa es la actitud y ahora vamos por los chicos- dijo Angie.

Moon seguía pensando y Angie le charlaba sobre que el próximo mes que seria el cumpleaños de Marco que estaba comenzando a planearle una fiesta, al continuar avanzando Moon noto la parada de autobús que le dijo Star y notando a dos chicos de caballera rubia y café que estaba esperando, Moon comenzó acercarse haciendo sonar la bocina y bajando la ventana.

-Su carruaje-dijo Moon.

-Mama, ¿Cómo papá te dejo conducir?-dijo Star sorprendida.

-Solo suban chicos, ya es muy tarde-dijo Moon sonriéndoles a ambos.

-Gracias señora Moon-dijo Marco y abrazando a su madre desde el asiento trasero.

Moon seguía pensando en lo dicho por Sara, observando como Star y Marco se acomodaba y se arropaban mirando como Angie les daba galletas.

-Muy bien tenemos a los chicos, es hora de ir a casa– dijo Angie riendo de manera nerviosa.

-Sí pero antes debemos hacer algo-dijo Moon observando a Star y pensando en River.

-Moon por favor ya lo hablamos-dijo Angie pero Moon coloco todos los seguros de la camioneta.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo Marco desconcertado.

-Mamá, ¿está todo bien?-dijo Star.

-Angie, Marco y Star, lo que pasara ahora es mi absoluta responsabilidad y en ocasiones una madre debe salir de la ley de mamá y aclarar cierta cosas con aquellos que dicen que mi familia parecen unos salvajes-dijo Moon.

-Moon por favor no lo hagas-dijo Angie rogando

-Lo siento Angie pero estamos en esto juntas y si pasa algo traeré a mi abogado desde Nueva York-dijo Moon observando a Star que la miraba con cierta sorpresa.

Angie en su desesperación comenzó relatarle a Star y Marco lo dicho por Sara Bentley, Moon a escucharlo nuevamente y en especial todo lo que dijo a su familia y Star en especial se enfureció más por lo dichos de Sara Bentley.

-Eso dijo de mí, vamos a darle una lección a esa Sara Bentley-dijo Star en cambio Marco y Angie estaba asustado por la actitud de madre e hija.

-Esa es mi niña, vamos a darle una lección a esa bruja amargada-dijo Moon y Angie rogando para que se detuviera.

-Moon, no quiero ir a prisión-dijo Angie y Marco tratando que Star entrara en razón y así poder que Moon hiciera lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, mi abogado es uno de los mejores-dijo Moon acelerando en dirección de la casa de Sara Bentley.

Moon piso a fondo el acelerador mientras Angie trataba de no salir disparada desde el asiento del copiloto y en cambio Marco abrazaba a Star que gritaba de emoción al igual que Moon.

Moon iba lentamente conduciendo y observando la propiedad de Sara Bentley y su jardín que estaba todo perfectamente ordenado, Angie estaba muda, Marco estaba muy aferrado a Star y su hija solo observaba y decía.

-¿Qué harás?-dijo Star.

-Ya lo veras-dijo Moon maniobrando la camioneta de River dejando las ruedas traseras en dirección de la entrada principal de los Bentley, Moon observo desde el espejo retrovisor y comenzando a tirar tierra contra la entrada principal de los Bentley con las llantas traseras y acelerando rápidamente del lugar y huyendo del lugar.

-Moon-dijo Angie impactada.

-Comprendo si ya no quieres ser mi amiga-dijo Moon dándose cuenta que arrastro a Angie y los chicos a una jugarreta de adolescentes ebrios.

-Eso...Eso fue genial-dijo Angie causando la sorpresa de todos.

-Mama eres increíble-dijo Star.

-Creo que estamos en serios problemas-dijo Marco siendo observado por Star y Angie, admitiendo que estuvo divertido a pesar de realizar un acto vandálico.

Moon solo comenzó a reír al igual que Angie y los chicos mientras llegaban a casa, a la mañana siguiente se encontraba bebiendo su café y leyendo el periódico hasta que River regreso de su trote matutino.

-Que terrible-dijo River dando un beso a Moon.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntaba Moon.

River comenzó a relatarle a Moon que mientras estaba trotando paso por la propiedad de los Bentley observando como un grupo de vándalos ataco la propiedad con un vehiculo cubriendo toda la fachada principal con tierra y dejando marcada las huellas de los neumáticos y además la policía no pudo hacer nada por estar tratando de controlar la fiesta en la mansión de los Wong.

-Que clase de delincuentes serán eso-dijo Moon fingiendo asombro.

-Ni idea, pero iré a ducharme y después debo revisar la cortadora de césped-dijo River saliendo de la cocina y dejando a Moon a solas que observaba el retrato de su madre que tenia cierta mirada de reproche.

-Es verdad estuvo mal lo que hice pero ella comenzó todo-dijo Moon continuando con su café y fingiendo que nada sucedió.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo el próximo será un pack de historia un poco más larga de lo habitual estén atentos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola Chicos y chicas aquí volvemos con un pack nueva de historia de una Ciudad llamada Eco Arroyo espero que la disfruten y comenzamos.**

 **Selena**

Correr, saltar y ser libre eran las mejores sensaciones que podía tener Geralt West, desde su llegada a Eco Arroyo tras abandonar aquella vida de lujo y elegir una vida más sencilla, como todo domingo se levantada a las 8.45 am para realizar un poco de trote y a las 10 am regresaba al complejo de apartamento en que vivía pero aquel día noto un camión de mudanzas que estaba descargando varias cajas y subiendo algunos muebles.

-Vecinos nuevos-se decía observando y caminando tranquilamente a la entrada principal de los apartamentos y saludando al conserje.

-Ya volvió de su trote dominical-dijo Steve, un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta año que llevaba por lo menos casi treinta años como conserje de aquel complejo saludando a Geralt.

-Sí pero dígame una cosa, quien son los nuevos vecinos-preguntaba Geralt mostrando cierta curiosidad.

-Es una mujer joven debe tener la misma edad que usted pero se ve algo reservada-decía Steve.

Geralt observo por unos minutos a los de mudanzas que subían cajas y mas muebles en dirección del último piso, tras despedirse de Steve subió rápidamente a su apartamento que se ubicaba en el tercer piso del complejo, durante gran parte de la mañana estuvo haciendo los quehaceres del hogar, lavando ropa, limpiando algunos muebles y tras tomar una ducha y vestirse con uno pantalones deportivo, una camiseta color blanca, una sudadera de color azul y calzando una zapatillas converse tomo su billetera, celular y sus gafas de sol en busca de provisiones para la semana.

Al bajar a recepción su vista se centro en una hermosa mujer de cabello largo color miel rojizo, de piel blanca como la nieve que tenia algunas pecas en su rostro, de estatura baja y delgada, que estaba vestida de forma muy parecida a Geralt.

-La nueva vecina no está nada de mal-se decía pero el conserje Steve le indico que se acercara un momento.

-Señor West ella es la nueva vecina la señorita Selena Adams-decía Steve y Geralt observo los hermosos ojos color verde que tenia su nueva vecina.

-Es un gusto, señorita Adams-dijo Geralt.

-Es un placer, señor West-dijo Selena que le daba una sonrisa Geralt.

Steve comenzó a explicarle que Selena era nueva en la ciudad y comenzaría desde mañana a impartir clases en la academia de Eco Arroyo clases de literatura y también algunas clases extracurriculares para los chicos y chicas de Eco Arroyo, pero lo que necesitaba aquel momento Selena era un guía para que conociera donde quedaba el supermercado.

-Claro no hay problema alguno-dijo Geralt sonriendo.

-No quiero causarle problema, señor West-dijo Selena.

-No hay problema y dígame solo Geralt-dijo Geralt.

-Gracias Geralt-dijo Selena con una sonrisa tímida.

Ambos estaban caminando tranquilamente en dirección del supermercado más cercano que estaba solo a siete calles e iban charlando.

-¿A que se dedica?, Geralt-dijo Selena caminando junto a Geralt.

-Soy dueño de una tienda de libros, comic, novelas graficas, música y varias cosas mas llamada los tesoros del templario oscuro pero eso es ahora antes eran representante de una empresa muy importante a nivel continental y por lo que dijo Steve es maestra-dijo Geralt

-Si siempre fue mi sueño de ser maestra en literatura e impartir clases pero digamos que mi vida no es muy interesante como la suya-dijo Selena.

-Era su sueño y lo cumplió eso es lo que importa-dijo Geralt sonriendo.

-Sí creo pero usted parece ser una persona muy sociable-dijo Selena.

-Sí pero en realidad me gusta de vez en cuando ir a una fiesta pero siempre me gusta quedarme en el apartamento hacer un poco de pizza, ver una película o serie o leer algún buen libro y también salgo hacer algo de trote-decía Geralt.

-A mí también me gusta ver una película o serie e incluso leer pero en ocasiones me gusta salir a caminar- dijo Selena sonriendo.

Ambos siguieron charlando y continuando el camino hacia el supermercado de aquel domingo.

 **Proyecto de Geografía**

Todo había sido anunciado por el propio maestro de Geografía, el señor Jones aquel martes publico fuera del salón de clase , el listados con las parejas del proyecto de Geografía, tras finalizar las clases se encontraba en la sala principal de la familia Butterfly esperando que Star regresara con algo para beber y de comer.

-Me estaba comenzando agrandar y de golpe estoy en su sala-Jackie observo detenidamente toda la sala principal que estaba decorada con diversas figuras de porcelanas y algunos retratos familiares en especial de una mujer y un hombre con vestimentas del siglo 18 que estaban posando de manera muy orgullosa.

-Eclipsa Butterfly y Falk Kord- leía en la placa de bronce que tenía el cuadro con un vidrio que estaba intacto del paso del tiempo.

-Te recomiendo no mirar tanto ese cuadro en ocasiones parecieran que te estuvieran siguiendo esos dos con sus miradas-dijo Moon que venía entrando en la sala principal con una sonrisa en su rostros.

-Disculpe solo estaba leyendo la inscripción del cuadro, soy Jackie-Moon la saludo cálidamente con un abrazo a Jackie que tomándola por sorpresa.

-Es un gusto, soy Moon Butterfly y debes ser amiga de mi hija-dijo Moon.

Jackie iba responder a Moon pero justo en ese momento apareció Star con una jarra de limonada y algunas galletas de chocolate dejando todo en la mesa de centro.

-Hola mamá-dijo Star dando un beso en las mejillas de Moon.

-Hola cariño, al fin traes una amiga pensaba que solamente te agradaba Marco-dijo Moon riendo.

-Si somos amiga hace poco tiempo y ahora somos compañeras en el proyecto de geografía-dijo Star.

-Amigas pensé que solo éramos conocidas-se decía Jackie tratando de asimilar todo lo posible lo que estaba sucediendo mientras Moon les indicaba que necesitaba descansar un poco después de sus clases.

-Jackie siéntete en casa y yo iré a tomar un baño y voy a descansar un poco mucho cancán por hoy-dijo Moon subiendo por las escaleras.

-Tu mamá es muy agradable-dijo Jackie.

-Gracias y estas mirando a Falk-dijo Star observando el cuadro de sus antepasados.

-Solo me quede asombrada por el efecto de la pintura y como observan-dijo Jackie.

-Eclipsa y Falk solo observan a sus hijos y en ocasiones les gusta jugarles bromas-dijo Star indicándole a Jackie sintiéndose observaba por la peculiar pareja que sonría-creo que debemos dejar a ellos dos de lados, mejor comencemos a organizar el proyecto de geografía-Jackie estuvo de acuerdo y ambas chicas comenzaron a organizarse para desarrollar el informe y una pequeña presentación para la clase, tomo su celular buscando la fotografía que saco con nombre de las parejas y su proyecto designado.

-Equipo Thomas/Butterfly nos toco sobre el parque de Yellowstone-dijo Star.

-Yellowstone al menos será algo más divertido-dijo Jackie.

Ambas chicas comenzaron rápidamente a organizarse dividiéndose lo que cada una realizaría e irían coordinándose durante las próximas dos semanas para tener cuanto antes listo el trabajo mientras bebía limonada y comían galletas, Jackie comenzó a sentirse a gusto junto a Star.

-Me sorprende que no estemos sacándonos los ojos-dijo Jackie.

-Podríamos intentarlo ahora-dijo Star comenzado reír.

Jackie comenzó a reír por las palabras de Star, ambas rieron por unos momentos y la rubia fue la que tomo la palabra.

-En la fiesta de Brittney tuve que hablar contigo o tratar de zanjar todo este asunto antes pero comprendo y respecto que tú y Marco estuvieran juntos en algún momento-dijo Star.

Jackie escucho atentamente las palabras de Star que le dejaba en claro que ella respectaba el hecho que Jackie en el pasado tuvieran un noviazgo con Marco, Jackie la interrumpió comenzando a explicarle todo lo que sucedió fue en parte responsabilidad de ella por todo lo que sucedió en su vida aquellos meses antes de romper con Marco.

-Marco fue capaz de seguir adelante y ahora yo también estoy conociendo a alguien pero estar en tu propia sala principal y poder charla sin intentarnos sacarnos nuestros ojos creo que ha sido la mejor idea que trabajemos juntas, amiga-dijo Jackie.

-Asi es amiga-dijo Star.

Ambas chicas siguieron charlando sobre asuntos triviales, Star miro de reojo el cuadro de su abuela y de Eclipsa junto Falk que la miraban con una total aprobación por su actitud madura.

 **El diario**

La primeras líneas tenían fechadas 17 de noviembre, ciudad de Nueva York 1770. Que iba de la siguiente manera aquel registro.

Mi señor esposo Lawrence Clermont de origen francés, un hombre que era casi diez años mayor que mi persona de apariencia delgada como un espantapájaros y de facciones carente de atractivo pero que compensaba con una audaz mente e instinto para el comercio en todos los territorios americanos había conseguido tras varios meses al único hombre que podría ayudarle para su expedición en los territorios canadienses y poder tratar con los nativos en los negocios de las pieles.

-Eclipsa amor mío, ya verás aquel hombre del cual tanto he tratado de contratar-dijo Lawrence.

-Tranquilo querido siempre has dicho que uno nunca debe mostrarse así al momento de reunirse para los negocios-dijo Eclipsa acomodándose su sombrero.

A pesar que pasa gran parte de mi vida estudiando medicina, leyes y algo de ciencias políticas decidí embarcarme al nuevo mundo donde para probar suerte pero lo único que encontré fue solo un matrimonio por conveniencia pero mi esposo Lawrence Clermont proveniente de Francia siempre me trato bien e incluso pedía mi opinión en algunos asuntos legales a excepción de su señora madre un mujer que en reiterada ocasiones siempre era objeto de sus criticas por mi preferencia al estudio en vez de ser un ama de casa dedicada y sumisa a su esposo pero yo era Eclipsa Butterfly una mujer que se atrevió hacer cosas que ninguna otra mujer se ha atrevido.

-¿Cómo es ese hombre?-dijo Eclipsa que estaba junto a su esposo en su carruaje en dirección desconocida.

-Lo único que pude averiguar que su padre era un cartógrafo alemán y su madre una nativa de los territorios del norte-dijo Lawrence indicándole al cochero la dirección de la reunión para conocer a su guía.

-Un mestizo-dijo Eclipsa causando cierta curiosidad y recordando que durante su estadía en París conoció a hombres y mujeres que eran mezclas de diversas etnias que se abrían paso para encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

Cuando su carruaje se detuvo en el punto de reunión, observo una mansión lúgubre y olvidado por los hijos del viejo mundo que era una mezcla de arquitectura moderna y de la edad media.

-Este lugar es maravilloso-dijo Eclipsa observando dos enormes bestias tallada en piedra que protegían la entrada principal y algunas gárgolas que estaban en las murallas que los observaba con cierto recelo.

-Este es el lugar-dijo Lawrence, pero un mayordomo de mediana edad con rasgo caucásico se iba acercando e invitándonos a entrar.

-Buenas tardes, usted es el señor Clermont y su esposa-dijo el mayordomo que se presento como Karl Bolton.

-Si así es, tengo una reunión con su señor-dijo Lawrence, el mayordomo les indico que lo siguiera y Eclipsa pudo observar mejor la mansión que tenia cierto encanto que provocaba que Eclipsa se sintiera a gusto desde que dejo su hogar en Londres, Inglaterra.

-Mi amo, se encuentra en la parte trasera de esta mansión, hay un pequeño lago que en varias ocasiones mi señor frecuenta y también verán algunos de sus hombres que tienen ciertos rasgos-dijo Karl continuando el camino seguido por Eclipsa y su esposo.

Eclipsa observo un lago que estaba rodeado por arboles de todo tipo e incluso aquella extraña bruma que rodeaba el lugar lo hacía verse mucho más tenebroso también observo a varios mestizos que los observaban en silencio y hablaban un idioma que era un mezcla entre francés, ingles y la lengua de los nativos que los observaba y reían por sus comentarios pero Karl los hizo callar en su mismo idioma, también observo a un lado del lago estaba una mesa con una botella de brandy y algunas copas, además también vio una bandeja cubierta y servilletas, nuevamente Karl les hablo.

-Mi amo pronto vendrá-dijo Karl en cambio Lawrence comenzó a charla con el mayordomo tratando de obtener algo más de información del señor de aquellas tierras pero Eclipsa no se dejaba de preguntar quién sería aquel hombre que tenía a su servicio aquellos extraños mestizos al seguir mirando por los alrededores una figura emergió del agua causándole una gran sorpresa, era un hombre de una altura mayor que el promedio, de cuerpo proporcionado muy similar a las estatuas de los antiguos héroes y dioses que había visto en su visita a Italia junto a Lawrence en su luna de miel, tenia cabello corto rubio oscuro, ojos grises como la luna, una barba de un par de días, diversas cicatrices en su cuerpo y varios tatuajes tribales que tan solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de cuero que iba descalzo salió del lago siendo recibido por los mestizos que le entregaron un par de botas de montar, una camisa color azul, con un chaleco de cuero, un abrigo largo y negro que estaba desgatado y por ultimo un sombrero.

-Acaso estoy viendo un hombre o una bestia en cuerpo de hombre-se decía Eclipsa observando cómo se iba acercando aquel hombre y les hablo.

-Disculpe el retraso debo suponer que usted es el señor Clermont, mi nombre es Falk Kord-dijo Falk estrechando la mano de Lawrence y explicando que el lago era la única vía para llegar a las tumbas de sus difuntos padres y rendirle sus respectos.

-Es un honor conocerlo y permítame presentarle a mi querida esposa Eclipsa-dijo Lawrence.

Eclipsa lo observo de pie a cabeza sintiendo una extraña punzada en su corazón y su alma era desgarrada por su mirada que era muy similar a la de un lobo que besaba su mano con total cortesía.

-Señora Eclipsa es un honor, deduzco que su nombre proviene de la palabra eclipse de sol-dijo Falk.

-S-si-dijo tímidamente Eclipsa que hasta ella misma se sorprendió por su actitud-fue el nombre que eligió mi señora madre que llevo con orgullo-Falk los invito acercarse a la mesa sirviendo tres copas de brandy que les sirvió pero antes el mayordomo destapo la bandeja que contenía muffin y diversos pasteles que se le sirvieron a Eclipsa.

-Espero que no se ofenda pero me tomo la libertad de averiguar sus gustos con mis hombres y espero que sea de su agrado el brandy y los pasteles que tenemos aquí-dijo Falk.

-No tuvo que molestarse-dijo Lawrence.

Eclipsa probo algunos muffin y pasteles rellenos que causaron totalmente su interés pero también miraba y volvía a imaginar a Falk sin sus ropas de la parte superiores.

-Solo es una primera impresión, eres casada-se decía Eclips escuchando atentamente lo que acordaban tanto su esposo como Falk.

-Leí su carta y todo lo que me propuso por eso envié por usted y estoy dispuesto ayudarle además de la suma que me promete y todo lo adicional que obtengamos en la expedición, pero cuando quiere partir-dijo Falk.

-Lo antes posible-dijo Lawrence.

-Perfecto dígame la fecha y me tendrá como su guía y mis hombres estarán a su disposición-dijo Falk.

-Este domingo, tengo todos los papeles y lo necesario para embarcarnos hacia el norte en el barco-dijo Lawrence.

-Perfecto-dijo Falk estrechando su mano a la de Lawrence y observando de reojo que Eclipsa lo miraba-debo suponer que también llevara a su esposa-Lawrence le respondió que Eclipsa también iría al viaje por ser su asesora legal y su consejera de mayor confianza en esta tierra.

-Espero que este viaje sea de lo más gratificante-dijo Eclipsa observando a Falk.

-Lo será, una última cosa usted sabe dibujar-dijo Falk.

-Si-dijo Eclipsa.

-Lleve todo lo necesario, será una experiencia única para ustedes dos-dijo Falk.

Tras despedirse de Falk Kord, Eclipsa paso gran parte de la tarde hasta entrada la noche dibujando aquel hombre en especial su rostro y esa mirada que penetro en su corazón.

-Así fue como se conocieron-Moon cerró el diario de Eclipsa entregándose a Star.

-La tía Etheria siempre me dijo que Falk es el padre de las Butterfly y por eso somos todas mujeres apasionadas y de cierta manera somos amazonas por naturaleza-dijo Star observando el enorme baúl que tenía en su habitación para comenzar a preparar su proyecto de historia.

Moon observa con mucho orgullo a su hija que revisaba el viejo baúl de la familia Butterfly con toda su historia familiar pero Star hizo un comentario que le causo mucha diversión.

-Creo que todas tenemos el mismo problema por los hombres musculosos y salvajes-dijo Star riendo.

-¿Acaso quieres que Marco sea el próximo Falk?-dijo Moon riendo y teniendo un recuerdo cuando River escucho por primera vez de Falk y trataba de imitarlo, observo a su hija que lo pensó por unos segundos y sonriendo de manera traviesa.

Madre e hija fueron revisando el baúl, Moon le explicaba sobre quien era las demás hijas ilustres de la familia pero ella sabía en el fondo que Star averiguaría por su naturaleza curiosa todo lo que sucedió entre Eclipsa y Falk al igual que ella lo hizo en su momento y que también lo compartiría con Marco como lo hizo con River hacer su propia versión de Falk.

-Todas hemos tenido nuestra versión de Falk Kord-pensaba Moon.

 **Hijo adoptivo**

Aquel jueves River se encontraba junto a la profesora de historia Chloe Bellamy, la nueva profesora de literatura Selena Adams y por último el consejero escolar Edward Candley en una de las tantas mesas del salón de maestro que escuchaban atentamente las palabras del directos Skeeves.

-Este mes que comienzan tenemos la primera reunión de padres y maestros, espero que todo salga a la perfección y también debemos comenzar la planificación de nuestro primeros dos eventos que será el baile de noche de brujas y su fiesta como todos los años además nuestro show de talento de la academia-dijo Skeeves que siguió hablando sin parar por al menos una hora.

Cuando finalmente se dio por terminada la reunión, el entrenador Parker le pidió a River unos minutos de sus tiempos para hablar sobre la lesión que sufrió Marco en la práctica del día miércoles para saber mejor sobre su condición.

-Aun está siendo evaluado pero ese tipo lesión siempre son complicadas-dijo River recordando que Marco mientras tenían un juego de práctica y al tratar de recuperar el balón sufrió un fuerte dolor de rodilla que lo dejo con una rodillera ortopédica y una posible operación hasta saber mejor como ha ido evolucionado su lesión.

-Por amor al cielo-dijo Parker mostrándose triste-creo que deberemos afrentar el juego contra los warriors sin Marco pero al dime la verdad River que puede suceder con esa clase de lesiones-River suspiro y hablo.

-Esas lesiones pueden causar que no pueda volver a ser el de antes pero tampoco le impedirá volver a practicar otra clase de deportes como artes marciales o lucha pero debemos esperar y deberás estar preparado para todo-dijo River.

Parker agradeció las palabras de sinceridad de River, durante el trayecto a casa mientras conducía su camioneta noto la figura de un muchacho alto y esbelto que trata de realizar un poco de trote por Eco Arroyo.

-Debería matarlo pero si lo hago Star hará lo mismo conmigo-se decía River deteniendo su camioneta y llamando a Marco-si tratas de hacer algo de trote esa rodilla se pondrá peor-dijo River observando con mucho reproche a Marco.

-Me estaba sintiendo mejor de la rodilla y pensé que podría hacer algo de ejercicio-dijo Marco un poco avergonzado.

-Seguro y podrías complicar más las cosas, sobre hacer ejercicio reflexiones de brazo y abdominales son buenas ideas cuando no puedes correr-dijo River.

-Disculpa River-dijo Marco observándolo con mucho respecto.

-Sube es hora de ir a casa-dijo River.

River iba concentrado en el camino y Marco observaba por la ventana en silencio pero River sabia que alguien debía hablar con él por lo que estaba pasando.

-Supongo que ya te hablaron de lo que podía pasar-dijo River.

-Si me lo explicaron pero digamos que no me siento desanimado más bien siento que debo tener más cuidado y no exigirme demasiado-dijo Marco.

-Lo bueno que hay opciones en caso que no puedas seguir participando en baloncesto-dijo River.

-Antes practicaba karate pero creo que podría entrar en kickboxing o al equipo de luchas-dijo Marco.

-Debes tener claro que no seré amable contigo por ser novio de mi hija-dijo River.

-Pero pensé que era su hijo-dijo Marco.

River observo a Marco y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Eres el único chico que puede casarse con mi pequeña-dijo River mientras seguía charlando en dirección de sus casas.

 **Aquí dejamos este pack de historia espero que lo disfruten y estén atentos a la siguiente actualización.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola mis queridos lectores espero que le gustara la primera parte del diario de Eclipsa, creo que serán varios capítulos de subtrama y espero que la disfruten.**

 **Advertencia se sugiere discreción por cierta situaciones de violencia, lenguaje y por situaciones de adultos.**

 **Las hojas de Otoños: El diario II**

 **24 de mayo 1770, en dirección del norte.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que nos embarcamos en dirección de los territorios del norte, nuestro barco _**la Sonrisa del Dragón**_ es uno de los barcos más rápidos de todo el continente y su tripulación son auténticos veteranos de alta mar que obedecen sin cuestionar las ordenes del capitán Adam Flynn un hombre de alrededor cuarentas años que en el pasado perteneció a la real armada inglesa que incluso obtuvo varias condecoraciones pero al igual que muchos mortales también sintió el llamado de probar suerte en el nuevo mundo, ahora se encontraba bajo el servicio de mi esposo Lawrence Clermont pero no solamente él también se había sumado a nuestro expedición un joven cronista de apellido Smith que apenas debía tener unos 17 años, un médico y naturista llamado Robert Clayton que debía rondar los treinta, además el enigmático Falk Kord que estaba con sus mestizos merodeando por todo el barco, pero a pesar que los tripulantes del barco veían con malos ojos a los mestizos, el capitán Flynn en cambio prefería tener a los mestizos a bordo que en su contra en especial mostraba un extraño respecto hacia Falk e incluso mi esposo mencionaba en ocasiones cuando estábamos en nuestro camarote privado la extraña aura que emitía pero también sentía respecto hacia Falk, en mi opinión aquel extraño mestizo de ojos grises provocaba en mi persona una extraña curiosidad que necesitaba saciar como a de lugar.

Aquel 24 de mayo mi señor esposo junto a algunos tripulantes, el joven Smith, el doctor Clayton y algunos mestizos decidieron bajar del barco en lo botes navegando hacia un archipiélago que se encontraba en dirección Oeste con previa consulta al capitán del barco el cual estuvo de acuerdo e incluso ordeno algunos tripulantes del barco tiran algunos lienzos de pescar para variar un poco más la cena de aquel día. Me encontraba sentada mirando el archipiélago realizando un dibujo mientras algunos curiosos miraban mi trabajo y me dejaban algo de fruta de regalo, desde el primer momento que aborde el barco fui trata como una reina que incluso al momento de solicitar algo de manera inmediata se mera concedido.

-Creo que está casi listo pero necesito algunos detalles más antes de terminar-Eclipsa tomo su catalejo tratando de visualizar mejor pero la distancia se lo impedía pero al tratar de hacer un esfuerzo, la figura de un hombre se acerco a ella tendiéndole un mejor catalejo para visualizar el archipiélago.

-Creo que este puede funcionar mejor-dijo Falk, Eclipsa se sorprendió al verlo en especial sin su abrigo ni su característico sombrero de media copa que miraba en la misma dirección que ella pero teniendo en su mano derecha una pipa encendida y en su mano libre un libro que no pudo identificar.

-Gracias-dijo Eclipsa que miraba con gran fascinación al mestizo y algunos tatuajes que estaban a la vista por tener las mangas de su camisa arremangadas.

-No quiero ser indiscreto pero me sorprende que no fuera con su esposo a visitar el archipiélago-dijo Falk abriendo el libro.

-Aunque estemos casados eso no significa que deba estar a su lado todo el tiempo como una mascota-respondía Eclipsa tomando el catalejo que le dio Falk y mirando en dirección del archipiélago.

-Disculpe si dije algo que la ofendió mi señora Eclipsa pero ver una mujer que se dedique totalmente al estudio y realización de ciertas artes es algo inusual, la mayoría de las mujeres tratan de complacer a su esposos e invitados pero usted es una mujer muy distintas al resto-dijo Falk posándose sobre la baranda del barco y fumando.

-No me siento ofendida pero sé que tengo ciertos intereses que a la mayoría de las mujeres le parecen algo frívolos e incluso aburridos pero es lo que me gusta-respondía Eclipsa dando los toques finales a su dibujo.

-Usted es una mujer única, Lawrence tuvo mucha suerte y creo que la dejare terminar su dibujo-Falk comenzaba alejarse pero Eclipsa lo detuvo.

-Señor Kord, espero que volvamos a charla pero a la próxima vez dígame Eclipsa, también me gustaría saber un poco más de su persona-dijo Eclipsa.

-También espero volver a hablar y solo dígame Falk-Eclipsa pudo observar mejor el libro que tenia Falk leyendo en su caratula que decía Macbeth.

-Macbeth, espero que sea su libro favorito al igual que el mío-pensaba Eclipsa ocultando una risita de una jovencita al conocer un joven caballero.

Eclipsa paso el resto del día paseando por barco observando a los marinos que realizaban su trabajo e incluso aprendió un par de cosas sobre carpintería naval y realización de nudos, tras el regreso de Lawrence y el equipo de expedición, durante aquella noche me encontraba cenando junto a Lawrence, el capitán Flynn, el joven Smith, el doctor Clayton y Falk.

-Señor Falk, me sorprende que no fuera con nosotros a explorar el archipiélago-dijo Lawrence, Falk se levanto de su lugar sirviéndose un poco de brandy que bebió en silencio y hablo.

-En lo personal prefiero los bosques, montañas y estar rodeado de animales salvajes-dijo Falk causando cierto asombro entre los presentes.

-Osos, lobos, leones de montañas son de su agrado-dijo el joven Smith casi en un tono irónico, todos observan a Falk en silencio que de manera inesperada arrojo un cuchillo que rozo la mejilla del joven Smith causando la sorpresa de todos.

-Acaso está loco-dijo Smith encarando nerviosamente a Falk.

-Escucha niño, he visto a varios mocosos que se burlan de esos animales y terminan de la peor manera-Falk miro al resto de nosotros con sus gélidos ojos hasta que Lawrence hablo.

-Señores no permitiré que peleen entre ustedes y nada de amenazas señor Falk-dijo Lawrence mostrándose con mucho miedo tratando mantener la calma pero Falk observo a mi esposo a los ojos desafiándolo abiertamente.

-No se preocupe, creo que será mejor que me retire-dijo Falk tomando su cuchillo y retirándose.

Observe todo en silencio mientras el resto de los integrantes de la mesa solo se miraron entre si hasta que el joven Smith hablo.

-Señor Clermont trajo a un autentico demente-dijo Smith causando las risas del capitán y de Clayton.

-Creo que el señor Falk no es un demente y no estuve bien burlase de él-dijo Eclipsa.

-Querida son unas simples bromas-dijo Lawrence.

-Lo siento querido pero se me acaba de quitar el apetito y joven Smith tome esto como un consejo limpie enseguida ese rasguño y trate de pedir disculpa al señor Falk puede que no garantice su seguridad cuando desembarquemos-Me retire del comedor del barco en dirección de mi camarote privado pero el sonido de flautas, tambores y guitarras se escuchaban desde la proa del barco atrajo mi atención me dirigí rápidamente y observe como marinos y mestizos reían y celebraban juntos alrededor de un brasero, observe en silencio toda la celebración hasta que Lawrence junto al capitán, el joven Smith y el doctor Clayton fueron a observar la celebración de los tripulantes y mestizos.

-Querida debemos hablar-dijo Lawrence.

-Si es sobre lo que sucedió en el comedor mejor ahórrate tus palabras y tratar de ser un pacificador no va contigo- Mi esposo solo se quedo callado sin poder responder mis palabras dejandolo en vergüenza frente al capitán que solo quedo se limito a desviar su mirada, Clayton y Smith quedaron aterrador por mis palabras.

A la mañana siguiente todos los tripulantes incluyendo mi persona nos encontrábamos en proa observando como el joven Smith y Falk se preparan para detener un duelo todo gracias a la intervención de esposo que trato de zanjar el asusto de manera amistosa pero como todo joven, Smith sentía que debía probar algo al resto de nosotros ahora estaban a punto de batirse, el juez del duelo seria el propio capitán y el doctor Clayton para curar las heridas, el joven Smith le pidió ser a mi esposo ser su padrino en cambio Falk estaba junto a sus mestizos pero no eligió padrino alguno pero al observar la escena me di cuenta que tanto Clayton como Flynn estaban demasiado preocupado por el joven Smith y mi esposo solo miraba la escena tratando de deducir como habían llegado a este punto.

-Muy bien el duelo será a primera sangre ósea tanto el ofendido como el que ofendió resulte herido primero se concluirá el duelo-dijo el capitán Flynn revisando las armas y cada uno de los duelistas se colocaban en posición, apenas dio la señal el capitán Flynn ambos hombres se fueron acercando lentamente cuando estaban a tiro Smith disparo primero pero Falk rápidamente respondió el disparo en dirección de su hombro izquierdo dejándolo en el suelo al joven Smith que lloraba como un bebe en cambio Falk solo sufrió un rasguño de la bala en su brazo derecho.

-Ayuda-gritaba Smith mientras era rápidamente asistido por Clayton que era llevado al camarote del doctor para extraer la bala y tratar de detener la hemorragia, observe a mi esposo acercándose a Falk para asegurarse que se encontraba bien pero Lawrence se acerco rápidamente para pedirme que examinara el brazo de Falk para que no tuviera complicación a futuro, le dije a Falk que fuera a su camarote para poder realizar la revisión, algunos mestizos se acercaron a mí para ver si necesitaba algo, le pedí que me llevaran agua limpia y una vela mientras iba en busca de una pequeña maleta que tenia lo básico para realizar curaciones.

Cuando ingrese a la habitación privada de Falk me estaba esperando mientras tenía en sus manos el libro Macbeth y en una pequeña mesa estaba la vela encendida y un recipiente de agua limpia para tratar la herida.

-Falk, quítese la camisa y tome asiento en su cama por favor-apenas me di cuenta de las palabras que dije y observe como Falk se quitaba su camisa dejándola a un lado cuando observe nuevamente aquellos tatuajes y sus músculos trate todo lo posible mantener mi compostura pero al menos tendría la suerte de poder posar mis manos en aquella anatomía andante.

-Solo fue un rasguño-reclamaba Falk mientras revisaba el rasguño.

-Estudie algo de medicina, ahora es mi paciente y necesito que este tranquilo- tomando un bisturí pequeño que esterilice en la llama de la vela-esto dolerá un poco-pero Falk apenas se inmuto cuando abrí un poco el rasguño que deje sangrando unos minutos antes de limpiar y cerrar la herida que provoque.

-Doctora, dibujante algo más que quiera compartir conmigo-dijo Falk.

-lectora apasionada, estudie leyes y algo de ciencias políticas además de gran bailarina y para mi suegra la peor esposa del mundo-dije riendo y Falk también reía por las palabras que dije al final.

-La peor esposa del mundo, una mujer que sabe curar una herida y también gran lectora, estudiosa y bailaría, no creo que la haga la peor esposa del mundo sino una mujer única en su tipo-Falk me miro con sus ojos grises mientras comenzaba limpiar la herida y preparaba la aguja para comenzar a suturar la herida.

-Ningún hombre me ha dicho tales halagos, acaso esta coqueteando con mi persona-dije pero Falk me seguía mirando.

-Más bien podría decirle que me declaro como una especie de admirador pero no de esos que acosan a las mujeres sino como un que simplemente admirador a la distancia-me respondía. Al terminar de suturar la herida le pregunte si pretendía herir o matar al joven Smith.

-El chico solo quería demostrar ante el resto que es un hombre pero tampoco pensaba matarlo solo era darle una lección y creo que ya la aprendió-respondía Falk.

-y dejando de lado el asunto del joven Smith como se hizo aquellas cicatrices-Falk solo sonrió por la pregunta que le hice y respondió un tanto incomodo.

-Ataque de animales en las expediciones, peleas de bar, asaltos o en ocasiones mujeres furiosas-me dijo causando de cierta manera un poco de ira que apenas supe la razón de su origen.

-Mujeres furiosas cómo puede una mujer actuar así- Falk solo sonrió y me hablo que en ciertas ocasiones algunas mujeres podía actuar de cierta manera que podía agredir a los hombres sin tener razones clara, aquellas palabras apenas me la creí sabia en el fondo que aquel hombre en ocasiones tendría aventuras de una sola noche y esas mujeres solo actuaban por despecho pero en personal no podía juzgarlo si hice un dibujo de su rostro que en ocasiones admiraba en mi privacidad, tras terminar de revisar la sutura, me agradeció por ser su doctora y le dije que había sido un buen paciente después de retirarme a mi habitación privada me encontraba leyendo un libro sobre leyes que estaba disfrutando pero comencé a sentirme observaba y note un par de ojos grises que me miraban en silencio y se retiro rápidamente para no ser descubierto.

-Recuerda eres casada y él es nuestro guía-me decía sacando del libro el dibujo de Falk y admirándolo.

Star cerró el diario mientras estaba tendida en el sillón de la sala principal observando el cuadro de Eclipsa y Falk que miro.

-Niña traviesa-decía Star cerrando el diario de eclipsa observando la hora disponiéndose a preparar la cena de aquella noche de jueves.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo especial espero que le guste el siguiente capítulo es el primer aniversario de Star y Marco.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola queridos lectores primero que todo antes de empezar quiero enviarla muchos animo y fuerzas para todos mis lectores mexicanos por la situación que están pasado, espero que todos se encuentren sano y a salvo junto a sus seres queridos, ojala que este mensaje puedan verlo y les mando toda la buena vibra de mi parte.**

 **Segundo llegamos a los cinco mil lectores y sumando, hay que celebrarlo así que como hoy será un súper capitulo que incluirá la tercera parte del diario de Eclipsa espero que estén emocionado como yo cuando lo escribí.**

 **Las Hojas de Otoños: Aniversario**

Todo había comenzando en un juego de práctica del día martes, cuando trato de recuperar un balón un fuerte dolor lo saco del juego y rápidamente derivado al hospital para ser evaluado lo antes posible, tras la última visita al médico aquel viernes se le informo que el lunes sería sometido a la operación para muchos chicos que eran atletas dentro de sus escuelas y academias serian un duro golpe pero Marco no se dejo vencer aunque significara que tuviera que buscar otro deporte por aquella extraña lesión que arrastraba quizás en el pasado pudiera sentirse horrible y derrotado pero tenía el apoyo de sus padres, sus amigos y principalmente de Star, pero aquel sábado por la tarde se encontraba recostado en el sillón de su sala principal mirando de reojo el reloj con forma de cactus que indicaba recién las 3.45 pm para variar su padre se encontraba en una subasta en la ciudad de Dallas, Texas y Angie estaba junto Moon de compras en el supermercado además River le enviaba saludos desde el primer torneo regional de lucha que se desarrollaba en los Ángeles.

-Hoy cumplimos un mes, pensaba a llevarla a cenar y bailar pero mi estúpida rodillera ortopédica me lo impide-Marco trataba de acomodarse y comenzando a sentir sueño trato mantenerse despierto pero lentamente fue cayendo en el reino de Morfeo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido pero al despertar observo que tenía una manta que se le hizo familiar solo se limito a recostarse nuevamente.

-¿Cómo demonios entra en mi casa?-Marco espero que Star hicieron acto de aparición la cual salió desde la cocina con un gran tazón de nachos.

-Hola bello durmiente-dijo Star sonriendo pero Marco noto que tenía el cabello más corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros y un pendiente adicional en su oreja derecha.

-Hola hermosa, me gusta cómo te queda tu cabello y también tu nuevo pendiente-dijo Marco observando a Star que venía con su sudadera roja, jeans ajustados y sus botas moradas con forma de rinoceronte.

-Gracias, como apenas nos hemos visto estos días por tu rodilla aproveche de ir recortarme el cabello y este nuevo pendiente lo hice anoche-dijo Star dejando los tazones y recostándose junto a Marco.

Marco y Star se comenzaron a besar pero la rubia de improviso fue en busca de su bolso que lo había dejado a un lado del sillón extrayendo una pequeña bolsa de colores que le entrego a Marco.

-Feliz aniversario-dijo Star dándole una sonrisa, Marco recibió el regalo un tanto apenado-¿sucede algo?-preguntaba Star.

-Es que no te tengo un regalo, hoy pensaba invitarte a cenar y bailar pero como sucedió lo de mi rodilla y apenas he salido menos pudo comprar algo-dijo Marco.

-Marco no te preocupes, solo me importa que estemos hoy juntos divirtiéndonos un rato y vamos abre tu regalo-dijo Star que tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Marco besándolo.

Marco sonrió y extrajo una pequeña caja que abrió que contenía una libreta pequeña libreta que estaba fabricada con una baraja de cartas inglesas que estaba anillada y tenia escrito en su portada, Star le explico que había visto aquella idea hace un tiempo en Nueva York prefería hacer un regalo hecho por ella que comprar algo para su primer aniversario.

-52 razones porque me encantas-Marco comenzó a leer las razones pero Star estaba sonroja como un tomate.

-Me hubiera gustado que lo leyeras en privado-Star solo escuchaba y trataba de que su rubor se fuera.

-Cuando me animas-leía Marco pero cerro la pequeña libreta para continuar después su lectura.

Marco y Star sonrieron mutuamente y retomaron el beso que habían tenido haces unos momentos, tras esto ambos decidieron ver una película en la laptop de Marco, Star fue en busca de la laptop mientras que Marco probo unos de los nachos que hizo Star.

-Creo que pronto me superara-dijo Marco volviendo a comer otro nacho.

Star regresa con la laptop de Marco ambos empezaron a buscar en la página de internet que solían revisar.

-Kelly me recomendó una-dijo Star.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Marco.

-New town con Leslie Rose-dijo Star.

-Leslie Rose, es la pelirroja que salió en game of thrones-dijo Marco.

-Si esa-dijo Star.

-Veámosla siempre las películas inglesas tiene una buena trama-dijo Marco.

Marco hizo correr el reproductor, Star se acomodo junto a Marco en el sillón extendiendo la manta y tomando unos de los tazones de nachos, ambos comenzaron ver la película que recomendó Kelly la trama se centra en una joven chica que ingresa a estudia artes en un instituto de Edimburgo, Escocia donde varias tramas se van desarrollando en conjunto de la principal, ambos jóvenes les gustaba ver película de países extranjero sea de Inglaterra, Francia, Italia o de cualquier país que le pudiera presentar una buena trama para ambos mientras miraban la película, Angie llego del supermercado y ambos chicos detuvieron la película Marco ayudo a su madre y Star fue rápidamente ayudar a Moon, Marco fue el primero en volver al sillón y observo a Star que traía un libro que guardo en su bolso.

-Te quiero enseñar algo pero debe ser un secreto entre ambos-dijo Star.

-Lo prometo, pero parece un diario-dijo Marco.

-Lo es pero es muy especial, mi querido Falk Kord-dijo Star mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Quién?-dijo Marco totalmente desconcertado.

-Sigamos viendo la película y después te contare una gran historia-dijo Star mostrando un intenso brillo en sus ojos.

-Ok, pero debes decirme todo-dijo Marco volviendo a ver la película de Leslie Rose.

Tras al menos una hora y quince minutos ambos jóvenes terminaron de ver la película.

-Estuvo genial-dijo Star.

-Sí, pero me recordó a alguien-dijo Marco tomando de la mano a Star.

-Si acaso es alguien muy guapa-dijo Star.

Marco solo sonrió y beso a Star pero ambos fueron interrumpido por Angie que les saco una fotografía y se la envió a Moon.

-Perfecto y disculpen la interrupción en su cita chicos pero necesito confirmar algo-dijo Angie.

Marco solo suspiro y Star se sintió incomoda por lo sucedido.

-Sí, que necesitas confirmar-dijo Marco.

-Star espero que no te incomode lo que preguntare a mi hijo-dijo Angie con su sonrisa habitual.

-No hay problema-dijo Star.

-Marco, quieres que te empaque tus pantuflas de pie de osos o las de Elmo-dijo Angie.

Marco se sonrojo y Star comenzó a reír por la pregunta de Angie.

-las pantuflas de pie de oso estarán bien-dijo Marco, Angie solo rio levemente y volvió a la cocina para terminar de ordenar los víveres del supermercado.

-Pie de osos, que rudo-dijo Star aun riendo.

-¿Qué hay de tu muñeca?-dijo Marco recordando la muñeca que tenia Star en su cama.

-No metas a Penny en esto-dijo Star sonrojada.

-Niña muñeca-dijo Marco.

-Niño pie de osos-dijo Star.

Ambos comenzaron a reír por sus comentarios pero Star se levanto de su lugar y le indico a Marco que fuera al patio trasero de la casa Diaz y llevaran la manta para tenderla en el césped, Marco extendió la manta pero Barko rápidamente se acero acomodándose en la manta.

-Creo que Barko quiere ser parte del aniversario-dijo Star tomando lugar en la manta, Barko gateo lentamente hacia Star que acaricio su barbilla.

-Me estoy poniendo celoso de mi propio perro-dijo Marco.

-Pero si fue Barko, el primero en acercarse a mí-dijo Star.

-Genial, mi perro me está quitando a mi novia-dijo Marco mirando a Barko que se acómodo en el regazo de Star.

-No seas celoso, tengo amor para los dos pero prefiero al chico de cabello castaño-dijo Star.

Marco solo extendió sobre la manta estirando principalmente su pierna con la rodillera ortopédica.

-¿Qué sucede con el libro?-dijo Marco observo a la rubia que abrió el libro, Star comenzó a leer con voz clara y precisa, Marco escucho atentamente e imaginando todo lo que iba leyendo Star.

 **El diario III**

 **Quebec, varios días después...**

Tras varios días de viaje en el **Sonrisa del Dragón** , el capitán Flynn y tripulación se despidió de nosotros y prometió que estarían en la fecha de nuestro regreso tras comercializar con los nativos, tras instalarnos en Quebec en un pequeño hotel que al menos cumplía todo lo necesario para hospedarnos y preparar nuestro viajes hacia los territorios del norte. Pero mi señor esposo junto a Clayton y Smith decidieron asistir a un gran torneo de poker que se estaba realizando en el casino de Quebec que también consistía en una fiesta privada para los asistente en cambio Falk declino la oferta por declarase ser un pésimo jugador de poker y sus mestizos les dio la noche libre antes de comenzar todo los preparativos de nuestra expedición que sería dentro de tres días a mas tardar.

-Prometo compartir todas mis ganancias del torneo contigo-Lawrence se estaba vistiendo con sus mejores ropas.

-Querido trata de mostrarte no tan ansioso siempre te juega en contra y procura divertirte al menos-mientras continuaba leyendo aquel libro de leyes que había comenzando hace un par de días.

-Estás segura que estarás bien tu sola-dijo Lawrence acomodándose

-Si querido, creo que bajare a cenar y después regresar con mi lectura-Lawrence siempre trataba que estuviera a gusto a pesar que tenía muy pocas amistades siempre me gusto mas la compañía de los libros o ver alguna obra de teatro pero mi esposo siempre trataba que hiciera amigas a cada fiesta que asistíamos pero mis intereses siempre iban mas alla de lo que una mujer prefería hacer en sus ratos libres.

-Iba a ser una sorpresa pero digamos que te conseguí una cita con nuestro buen amigo Falk- observo a Lawrence que estaba terminando de vestirse y le encare por conseguir un niñero para no aburrirme aquella noche pero mi esposo solo rio por mi actitud comenzó a explicarme que al momento de proponerle a Falk asistir el torneo de poker argumento que pensaba ir al teatro de Quebec a ver la obra que estaban presentando, en aquella noche una compañía que está de paso por Quebec, en ese preciso momento mi esposo Lawrence le pregunto si podía asistir junto a él para que ambos disfrutáramos la obra junto a Falk que no se opuso e incluso le dijo a la hora que pasaría por mí.

-Eso que pensaba solo cenar y después volver a mi lectura-pero sabía que en el fondo Falk comenzaba a observarme con cierto interés pero yo tampoco podía negar que en ocasiones también lo miraba con un interés similar a pesar que Lawrence siempre me había tratado bien y respectado todos mis intereses al fin y al cabo era un matrimonio por intereses mutuos y además aun no habíamos logrado tener algún hijo a pesar de mi edad de tan solo 23 años que en reiteradas ocasiones mi suegra insistía a Lawrence anular el matrimonio y buscar otra mejor esposa pero ahora tenía al menos una oportunidad de poder jugar nuevamente a la joven dama soltera que salía con un joven caballero pero en este caso era un mestizo lo cual me parecía muy divertido.

-Si quieres puedo cancelar tu cita, si te sientes obligada-dijo Lawrence.

-Iré con él también cenare, charlare y tratare de bailar algo con nuestro amigo Falk Kord-Lawrence solo sonrió y me felicito por animarme de al menos tener un amigo aunque fuera un mestizo.

Lawrence se despidió muy cariñosamente, decide comenzar a prepárame para mi cita arreglada tras tomar un baño y sacar mi mejor vestido de gala y mi mejor sombrero que traje conmigo para alguna ocasión en especial como lo sería esta noche espere tranquilamente continuando mi lectura hasta que alguien toco mi puerta, me acerque tranquilamente a la puerta que abrí y observe a un hombre totalmente diferente al que conocí hace unos pocos días.

-Buenas noches-dijo Falk que estaba vestido con un traje azabache, con una camisa blanca y un chaleco de color gris y una corbata roja con una gabardina color negro nueva y su sombrero de media copa, calzando una botas color negro lustrosas y las manos enguantadas que realizo una simple reverencia a mi persona, se había afeitado el rostro revelando un poco mas sus cicatrices y el cabello peinado adecuadamente al verlo mi corazón comenzó acelerarse y apenas pude responderle.

-B...Buenas noches-le respondí sin poder quitar mi vista sobre sus ojos que me hipnotizaron.

-Su señor esposo me pidió que fuera su acompañante esta noche y espero que no le cause incoveniente- Falk tenía una postura de un autentico caballero alemán con cierto aire de ser un hombre que vive bajo sus propias leyes.

-Si me conto todo y será todo un honor pasar un velada con usted-le respondí.

Iba vestida con un hermoso vestido negro con grises y mi sombrero largo con plumas grises y blancas y calzando una botas negras bajamos al vestíbulos principal del hotel siendo observados por todos y escuchando los comentarios que nunca habían visto una pareja muy distinta pero a la vez iguales, Falk tenía listo un carruaje que nos llevo hasta el teatro de Quebec a pesar de no ser un enorme lugar para grandes obras teatrales tenia de cierta manera su encanto y pudimos disfrutar de la función de aquella noche.

-Disculpa mi curiosidad pero que obra veremos-le dije a Falk mientras íbamos en el carruaje solo se quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta que hablo.

-Veremos Makabrer Walzer-me respondió comenzó a explicarme que trataba sobre un hombre que conocía a una hermosa mujer en su camino a casa tras este encuentro ambos se volvía a encontrar en el mismo lugar, en ese punto se detuvo y me dijo que sería mejor que viera la obra por mí mismo y la disfrutara.

-De quien es la obra-le pregunte y solo me dijo que aquella obra había sido escrita por un joven actor que deseaba algún día dirigirse sus propias obras antes suicidarse por extraños motivos y lo segundo que me dijo que aquella obra fue la única y última vez que salió con sus padres antes que ellos fallecieran cuando solo tenía 14 años.

-Lamento su pérdida y espero que esta noche lo pasemos lo mejor posible-sin darme cuenta había tomado su mano le estaba sonriendo, Falk estrecho mi mano me devolvió la sonrisa en silencio antes de besar mi mejilla causando un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado en mi vida podría haberle golpeado y detener el carruaje e ir en busca de Lawrence como una damisela en apuros pero sabia en el fondo que aquel hombre y yo romperíamos varias reglas solo le observe y me acerque a él dándole un simple beso que respondió inmediatamente de manera apasionada.

-Creo que esta cita fue una gran idea-le dije y solo me sonrió muy cálidamente y me hablo muy dulcemente.

-Esta noche tengo la oportunidad de estar con la mujer más bella que he conocido en mi vida-mi corazón lo sentí como si fuera un huracán de pasiones que estuviera dormido por mucho tiempo aquel mestizo me hizo recordar que a pesar de lograr muchas cosas en mi vida era mujer ante todo y toda mujer espera algún día conocer al hombre adecuado para pasar el resto de su vida.

Cuando llegamos al teatro le pago al cochero y tendió su mano que recibí con todo agrado, tras comprar los boletos para la función ambos entramos siendo el centro de atención de todas las miradas tanto de aristócratas como de la clase media mientras sujetaba su brazo y caminábamos en busca de nuestro lugares.

-Creo que estamos llamando la atención-le dije a Falk que miro de reojo a los demás espectadores sin darle mucha importancia.

-Compre boletos para el palco y podremos ver la obra desde un lugar tranquilo y disfrutar el espectáculo-quizás lo tendría planeado o quizás no pero era una cita al fin y al cabo, ya estaba cometiendo adulterio en realidad estábamos ya condenados al infierno ambos pero no me importaba volver a disfrutar la vida junto a alguien que tuviera intereses similares a lo mío.

En ocasiones me besaba y sujetaba mi mano e incluso algunos espectadores nos observaba escandalizados por las muestras de amor que realizábamos, la obra comenzó con el leve sonido de violines que comenzó adquirir cierta atmosfera de tinieblas, observe como un joven vestido muy elegantemente salía y comenzaba a decir sus diálogos con un encantador acento alemán, retomando la explicación que me hizo Falk observe como los protagonistas volvía a reencontrarse y bailaban enel lugar de encuentro al principio note que la joven que hacía a la dama del camino iba cada vez ocupando ropas con ciertos aires de elegancia que al principio se presentaba como una humilde muchacha ahora parecía una dama de la alta sociedad, cuando estaba finalizando la obra el sonido de todo los instrumentos y voces del coro callaron y escuchamos atentamente los diálogos finales del joven protagonistas que le decia a la joven del camino si deseaba estar junto a él todo la eternidad, la joven acepta y juran que estaran junto por toda eternida pero resulta que la joven se revela como una vampiresa que succiona toda su sangre dejando el cuerpo sin vida del joven y se retira derramando lagrimas por reclamar otra vida y en busca de otra víctima que caiga bajo sus encantos.

Todo el público comenzó aplaudir y aclamar a todo el elenco salió recibiendo la ovación del público, Falk estaba en silencio aplaudiendo posiblemente estaba recordando a sus padres, tras salir del teatro comenzábamos a caminar en busca de algún restaurant para pasar el resto de la velada pero Falk me propuso ir a un lugar que era algo pintoresco.

-Sera todo un honor ir a cenar, al lugar que propone-le respondí a Falkm, consiguió un carruaje que ordeno que nos llevara hasta los muelles cuando llegamos al lugar requerido el cochero recibió el pago con mucho temor mirando a Falk.

-El hogar-leía observando que el lugar estaba totalmente lleno de vida y el sonido de música, Falk tomo mi mano, cuando entramos al lugar todo el mundo nos quedo observando e incluso las mozas al momento de observar el lugar comprendí que era una madriguera para todas aquellas almas indeseadas del mundo que encontraban un lugar para descansar y llamar al menos hogar, todos los presentes saludaron a Falk que devolvía los saludos hasta que una mujer de aspecto duro que rondaba los 50 años se abría paso entre la multitud y Falk se detuvo mostrando mucho respecto.

-Madre Anne-Marie-dijo Falk mostrando mucho respecto por aquella mujer.

-Falk Kord, aun veo que vives y trajiste contigo a una hermosa joven-dijo Madre Anne Marie que me miraba con una sonrisa calidad.

-Igual me da gusto verla aun respirando y déjeme presentarle a una persona muy importante para mí, Lady Eclipsa Butterfly-le respondía las palabras que dijo que yo era importante para él me hizo imaginar como si fuera una niña de apenas 10 años.

La mujer me abrazo y beso mis dos mejillas, rápidamente comenzó a ordenar que armaran una mesa especial para mí y Falk.

-Niñas, nuestro lobo acaba de regresar y trajo a una hermosa dama-Anne Marie al terminar de dar las ordenes rápidamente unas mozas comenzaron a ensamblar una mesa y otras fueron en busca de dos sillas lo siguiente que dijo la mujer fue sobre la comida-primero traigan el estofado de faisán, pan negro después traigan el pastel de carne con salsa y por último el pudin de pan y naranja, recuerden que a Falk le gusta la cerveza negra-Falk interrumpió a la mujer pero yo solo observaba como las mozas se estaban moviendo en busca de todo lo pedido.

-Con todo respecto pero creo que es mucho para nosotros dos-Anne Marie le dijo que se callara y tomáramos lugar en la mesa que estaba lista, Falk con mucha educación me ayudo acomodarme en la silla, observe de reojo que algunas mozas miraban a Falk con el corazón roto y trataban de no llorar enfrente de él, Falk observo al cocinero del lugar que se asomo era un hombre gordo y blando que se alegro de verlo de manera educada se excuso y dirigiéndose a saludarlo de manera muy calidad pero Anne Marie coloco una tercera silla y se sentó junto a mí.

-Usted es de la aristocracia-dijo Anne Marie encendiendo su pipa.

-Sí- Anne Marie sonrió por mi respuesta o quizás por mi honestidad pero no me deje de inmutar por aquella mujer que volvió hablar.

-Solo tenía 14 años cuando perdió a sus padres, pero siempre ha sido igual un hombre buscador de vida, ha hecho enormes fortunas y las ha perdido pero nunca se rinde siempre vuelve a levantarse y continua hacia adelante, siempre manteniendo la educación que le dio su padre pero manteniendo las tradiciones que le enseño su madre, no importa si tiene que luchar contra osos, lobos, leones de montañas, ladrones o los nativos, no le teme a nada y nadie-dijo Anne Marie.

-¿Por qué me dice esas cosas?-pregunte.

-Usted, si quiere estar a su lado por el resto de su vida y deberá aprender que este lobo regresa cuando está cansado y quiere recurarse de sus heridas-dijo Anne Marie, observe que Falk regresaba a la mesa y la mujer se levanto pero antes hablo nuevamente.

-Una cosa más le gusta las cosas dulces y en especial las galletas de mantequilla-dijo Anne Marie.

Falk observo a la mujer que se alejaba tomando lugar junto a mí, era la primera vez que estaba en un ambiente tan singular rodeados de personas que pertenecía a la clases más bajas pero me sentía extrañamente cómoda entre estas personas, una moza de cabello negro y piel morena trajo dos cuencos de madera con estofado y pan para untar, observe a Falk que comenzó a cenar de cierto modo mire el estofado con ciertas desconfianza.

-¿Sucede algo malo con el estofado?-me preguntaba Falk que cortaba por la mitad una hogaza de pan.

-No, pero nunca he comido algo así-le respondí.

-Come o sino la anciana vendrá y te va a dar un reprimenda-Observe a Falk y mire en dirección de la anciana que me miraba como si fuera mi madre, solo suspiro y probé un poco del estofado.

-Sabe exquisito-le respondí a Falk que rápidamente comencé a devorar el estofado de faisán tras terminar el primer plato, la misma muchacha retiro los cuencos y otra muchacha trajo el segundo plato del pastel de carne con salsa.

-Está todo delicioso-le dije a Falk que tomo una jarra de cerveza que se nos había servido hace poco sirviendo en dos vasos.

-Siempre que estoy en Quebec vengo a este lugar, conozco a Anne Marie desde que tenía 14 años y el cocinero es su nieto, este lugar fue construido por el difunto esposo de Anne cuando murió ella se hizo cargo y crio a su único hijo que murió congelado por irse de juerga- Falk me continuo explicando que este lugar era para los rufianes y mestizos que necesitaba un lugar para descansar y la anciana lo proporcionaba e incluso las autoridades no se atrevían a colocar un pie en este lugar, tras terminar de comer el postro que era pudín de pan con naranja que ha sido una de las cosas mas deliciosas que he podido comer en mi vida, el resto de la velada paso rápidamente sin darnos cuentas.

Falk me indico que era hora de regresar, nos despedimos de todos e incluso Anne Marie me dijo que podía regresar cuando yo quisiera, tras salir de los muebles continuamos en dirección del hotel caminando tranquilamente, creo que esta es la primera vez que camino junto a un hombre ni siquiera Lawrence era del tipo de hombre que se animara a salir a dar un paseo nocturno, en realidad ya no me importaba si estaba cometiendo adulterio e incluso si era descubierta, creo que este fue el punto en que decidí dejar todo atrás.

Star terminaba de leer el tercer capitulo del diario de Eclipsa, Marco solo se limito a decir una sola cosa.

-Whoaa, lo engaño como si nada-dijo Marco.

-Si pero aun queda mucho por saber-respondía Star-y has averiguado algo de tu familia-Marco comenzó a relatarle que por el lado de la familia Díaz algunos miembros estuvieron presentes en las grandes revoluciones de México para la exposición que seria a final del próximo mes, mientras Marco y Star reunían todo para regresar al interior de la casa Díaz, la rubia le pregunto si tenia alguna idea para su disfraz para noche de bruja.

-No para nada-dijo Marco observo a Star que tenia ya en mente una idea.

-Disfracemos de Falk y Eclipsa, podemos decirle a Ursula que haga los traje ella es diseñadora de moda-dijo Star.

Marco pondero la idea y le pareció buena idea al final y al cabo.

-Genial, pero deberé decirte Lady Eclipsa Butterfly-dijo Marco.

-Como tú guste, Lord Falk Kord-respondía Star guiñando un ojo.

 **Aquí dejamos este capitulo, fue algo extraño pero creo que estuvo interesante.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola mis queridos lectores y espero que mis lectores mexicanos se encuentran bien y vuelvo a enviarles mis saludos y ánimos para que superen en conjunto a sus seres queridos toda esta situación.**

 **Ahora quiero agradecer a SugarQueen97 y cistxc por permitirme hace un pequeño guiño en mi historia y le agradezco por su colaboración.**

 **Y sin más que decir disfruten.**

 **Las hojas de otoños: una tarde en el hospital**

Aquel lunes después de la academia se encontraba sentada esperando el autobús que llevaba al hospital de Eco Arroyo para ver a Marco después de su operación a la rodilla pero no solamente estaba preocupada por su novio, ahora se encontraba preocupada por una pregunta que le hizo su madre la noche anterior se hizo plantearse que haría después de terminar la academia.

-Realmente no sé que voy hacer de mi vida-a pesar que Moon y River, nunca fueron la clase de padres que presionaban a Star en seguir estudios para ser una gran persona de éxito simplemente le decían que debía sacar notas aceptables en la academia e incluso la animaban a ser feliz en su vida.

-Quizás debería hablar con el señor Candle- mientras seguía pensando observo que lentamente se iba acercando el autobús que se fue deteniendo quedando la puerta de acceso frente a ella, tras pagar el boleto y tomar lugar en el fondo del autobús, abrió su bolso extrayendo una libreta con algunos dibujos que había hecho recientemente pero que decidió cerrar rápidamente.

-Son algo tontos pero quizás todo sea influencia de los dibujos que hizo Eclipsa-Star había llegado hasta el tercer capítulo del diario que le dio su madre para su proyecto de historia pero su curiosidad la llevo a revisar algunos dibujos que hizo Eclipsa durante sus viajes junto a Falk. Suspiro levemente observando que estaba cerca del hospital deteniendo el autobús para bajar, el hospital de Eco Arroyo era un edificio que ocupaba al menos 6 cuadra de largo y ancho, de al menos siete piso de alto, desde su llegada a Eco Arroyo era la primera vez que colocaba un pie en aquel lugar mientras continuaba su camino a la recepción observo el horario de visitas que estaba en plena recepción.

-10 am a 6 pm, creo que al menos tendré unas dos horas para verlo-se decía Star preguntando por la habitación de Marco, la recepcionista una mujer de al menos cuarenta años, le indico que estaba en el quinto piso y era la habitación número 511 y le recordó que las visitas eran hasta la seis de la tarde. Al salir del ascensor Star busco la habitación de Marco hasta que dio con ella, se percato que estaba abierta pensando una idea para sorprende a su novio.

-Me deslizare sin hacer ruido y le diré sorpresa- Star se movió rápidamente entrando en la habitación pero su felicidad se fue en un instante al observar a Marco apoyándose en dos enfermeras jóvenes que le ayudaban a regresar a su cama.

-Star-dijo Marco sorprendido ver a la rubia pero ambas enfermeras solo ignoraron la escena ayudando a Marco nuevamente a recostarlo y saliendo de la habitación riendo por la situación, Marco trataba de explicar la situación pero Star puso seguro a la puerta y mirando furiosa a Marco que solo trataba de explicar la situación.

-Star solo estaban ayudándome y necesitaba ir al baño-dijo Marco.

-Te creo que dos lagartonas, te ayuden y cuiden es parte de su trabajo lo que no concibo en solo decir mi nombre-Marco trato de cubrirse con las sabanas de su cama pero Star quería desquitarse por lo que vio.

-Star por favor no me mates aun soy muy joven para morir-Star jalaba las sabanas y Marco se resistía pero la rubia fue capaz de que Marco cediera.

-Se hombre y dame la cara-dijo Star subiéndose a la cama que miro de frente a Marco que apenas dijo una palabra y solo pensaba-soy hombre muerto-pero Star lo beso muy apasionadamente por unos minutos pero antes de terminar le dio un beso mordelón que le saco algo de sangre causando asombro en Marco.

-Y eso-dijo Marco limpiándose la sangre.

-Mi venganza y también hoy te extrañe en la academia-dijo Star sonrojada y saboreando sin querer la sangre de Marco, levándose de la cama y quitando el seguro de la puerta.

Star tomo una silla que se encontraba en la habitación de Marco acercándola a la cama y tomando lugar junto a él.

-¿Cómo quedo tu rodilla?-dijo Star mostrando una sonrisa cariñosa, tomando de la mano a Marco.

-Creo que bien pero el doctor después de la operación me dijo que deberé ocupar la rodillera por un tiempo-dijo Marco observando que Star quería saber que pasaría con el basquetbol.

-Sobre el basquetbol-dijo Star esperando la respuesta de Marco que la reflexiono unos segundos.

-Sobre eso me explicaron que podre jugar nuevamente pero no me podre exigir tanto como quisiera y tome la decisión de dejar el equipo pero buscare otro deporte para participar-dijo Marco un poco desanimado pero Star lo abrazo acariciando su rostro.

-Sabes que te apoyare en todo y si necesitar hablas sobre cómo te sientes, puedo irnos al lugar que me mostrarte cuando huimos de la policía-dijo Star besando a Marco por varios minutos.

Ambos se sonrieron pero Star quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que podía estar junto a Marco antes del termino del horario de visita y también debía ponerlo al tanto con los estudios.

-Te traje tus deberes-dijo Star abriendo su bolso y cayendo por accidente el libro que les dio la nueva maestra de literatura Selena Adams, Star recogió rápidamente libro dejando en la cama.

-Corazón inconmovible-leía en voz alta Marco-de que trata-abriendo una página al azar.

-La maestra Selena nos explico que trataba sobre una mujer casada que comienza recordar su antiguo amor de juventud que ambos eran de mundos totalmente distintos y que la familia de la protagonista desaprobaría totalmente esa relación-dijo Star recordando la clase del viernes.

-Se escucha interesante y a todo esto como es la nueva maestra-dijo Marco.

-Skeeves la presento y ella nos hablo algo de su vida, realizo la clase, dio este libro e incluso pregunto por la tienda de Geralt-dijo Star recodando que Selena mostraba mucho interés al escucha de la tienda y en especial de Geralt-en simples palabras es una agradable persona pero algo reservada-concluía Star que seguía buscando los deberes de Marco que encontró entre sus cuadernos.

-Gracias eres la mejor al menos estaré al tanto de todo-dijo Marco pero Star le pidió unos momentos para ocupar el baño de su cuarto.

Tras ocupar el baño, Star se encontró con la sorpresa que Marco estaba echando un vistazo a su libreta de dibujo que parecía fascinado por lo que estaba viendo.

-No mires eso-dijo Star sonrojada.

-Star, esto es muy bueno-dijo Marco admirando los dibujos de personas ocupando ropas creadas por Star-¿quieres ser diseñadora de moda?-pregunto Marco.

-Es algo tonto y no quiero que nadie más lo vea-dijo Star.

-No sé sobre moda pero estos dibujos son muy buenos-dijo Marco cerrando la libreta y regresándola a Star.

-Gracias pero creo que son algo tontos-dijo Star guardando la libreta en su bolso pero Marco comenzó animarla para que siguiera practicando su arte e incluso le propuso que le mostrara un par de dibujos a Úrsula Johansen.

-Podrías mostrárselo y que te diera su opinión también algunos consejos-dijo Marco.

-¿Tú crees que sean buenos?-preguntaba Star.

-Sí pero no sé nada de moda, pero deberías mostrárselo a tus padres, a Úrsula e incluso a mi padre ellos pueden ayudarte a mejorar-dijo Marco.

-Yo pensaba venir animarte pero al final tu me animaste-dijo Star besando a Marco.

Tras seguir charlando todo lo que había sucedido aquel día en la academia y en clases pero su charla fue interrumpida por altavoz indicando que la hora de visitas había terminado, ambos se volvieron a besar de manera larga y apasionante, Marco le dijo antes que se fuera que posiblemente el jueves le darían de alta pero el doctor quería asegurase que la operación había sido un éxito.

Aquella misma noche Star se encontraba escuchando música y reflexionando sobre las palabras de Marco, estaba escuchando One More Time de Daft Punk pero busco entre su listado una canción que obtuvo de la laptop de Geralt.

-Iron de Woodkid-comenzando a reproducirla, Star siguió observando el segundo volumen de SugarQueen y Corazón Inconmovible además el diario de Eclipsa y pensando unos instantes sobre tomar el riesgo.

-Voy a tomar el riesgo-se decía Star tomando su teléfono celular y buscando su libreta para enviarle algunos dibujos a Úrsula.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo corto que lo disfruten y el próximo capítulo se titulara Reunión de Padres y Maestros**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola mis queridos lectores espero que todos estén bien y también en sus vidas y vuelvo enviar animo a todos mis lectores mexicanos que en conjuntos de sus seres queridos superaran esta situación.**

 **También le doy mi agradecimiento a la autora SugarQueen97 que fue mi colaborado en esta historia y por todas las que vendrá a futuro agradezco profundamente su ayuda y espero a futuro seguir trabajando en conjunto con ella.**

 **Mientras estaba escribiendo esta historia y al ver la fecha que estamos que 28 de septiembre del 2017, cumplió la historia una ciudad llamada eco arroyo dos meses, aplaudan señores lectores hay que celebrar dos meses de historia han pasado muchas cosas y aplaudamos señores y falta todavía por seguir, comenzamos.**

 **Posdata: viva el toffeepoo xd….**

 **Las hojas de otoños: Junta de padres y maestros**

 **Academia de Eco Arroyo, miércoles 5.30 pm.**

River se encontraba en la pista de carrera de la academia junto a su equipo de lucha que le daba una pequeña charla sobre su desempeño.

\- Quiero felicitarlos por su esfuerzo y por lograr por primera vez en casi 30 años el tercer lugar en el torneo de los San Ángeles del sábado pasado pero recuerden mañana deberemos enfrentar a la escuela privada masculina de Berverly Hills en su propia casa pero no quiero que se intimiden, aquel equipo solo son un montón de niño mimados y ustedes son verdaderos osos-dijo River observando que la moral de su equipo estaba en lo más alto, desde que había asumido el mando del equipo de Eco Arroyo que en el pasado se había caracterizado por obtener diversos títulos a nivel regional como estatal e incluso una participación en el torneo de Nueva York logrando el 12º lugar de entre 32 escuelas a lo largo del país pero tras su llegada había impuesto un autentico régimen de entrenamiento de espartanos que incluso supero diversas críticas de partes de los padres tras obtener diversos resultados y traer el tercer lugar pero River sabia en el fondo que aquellos chicos querían mas victoria y traer incluso el trofeo del campeonato estatal y poder participar en el torneo de verano de Nueva York, continuo la charla sobre los aspectos que debían mejorar pero por sobre todo debían mantener calificaciones que fuera adecuada para seguir en el equipo.

-Recuerden mañana el autobús saldrá a las 10 am en punto, procuren llegar unos veintes minutos antes-terminaba River recordando una última cosa antes de mandar a los chicos a las regaderas-me he dado cuenta que algunos de ustedes ponen cara de enamorados cuando mi hija se aparece por acá, pero deberé dejar en claro algo-observando que todos lo escuchaban con rostro de decepción-ya elegí un adecuado heredero y futuro esposo para mi hija, incluso completo el desafío de los 10.000 flexiones de brazos y 20.000 abdominales-dijo River observando por última vez a sus chicos que solo se despidieron y les volvió a recordar que debían estar a la hora indicada.

-No te preocupes Marco, tú eres el único digno para que se case Star y no dejare que estos rufianes se acerquen a ella mientras tú no estás -pensaba River dirigiéndose en dirección de su oficina y preparar todo lo necesario para la junta de padres y maestros.

 **Salón de maestro aquel mismo día, 6.30 pm.**

Antes de dar comienzo a la junta de padres y maestros, el directo Skeeves hizo un anuncio importante en relación de la maestra de historia Chloe Bellamy que se encontraba presente.

-La maestra Bellamy se le ofreció hace unos días una oferta de trabajo en la ciudad de Nueva York tras meditarlo y entregarme su renuncia de manera formal pero quiero dar un gran aplauso a nuestra querida Chloe Bellamy por esta oportunidad que se le ofrecio-dijo Skeeves comenzando aplaudir y todos rápidamente comenzaron a felicitar a Chloe que estaba casi al borde las lagrimas que tomo la palabras agradeciendo el tiempo que fue maestra en la academia de Eco Arroyo que fue rápidamente felicitada por todos.

Skeeves tomo nuevamente la palabra para dar la bienvenida al reemplazo de Chloe que igual estarían presente esta noche en la reunión de padres y maestros en conjunto con Chloe para oriéntalo adecuadamente durante el resto del año.

-Les quiero presentar al nuevo maestro de historia el señor Toffee Liddell-dijo Skeeves, River quedo estupefacto al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Sera el mismo Toffee Liddell que conozco -se decía River observando a un hombre alto y esbelto, de cabello oscuro que estaba peinado hacia atrás, de piel de un color grisáceo que lo hacía ver como un fantasma y que llevaba un elegante traje puesto de tonos oscuros que saludo a todos muy educadamente.

-Es un gusto, soy Toffee Liddell obtuve mi maestría en Stanford pero antes ejercí como abogado –dijo Toffee que noto la presencia de River que estaba junto al señor Edward Candle y la maestra Selena Adams causando una gran sorpresa que lo saludaba desde el fondo del salón.

-River, lo conoce-dijo Candle.

-Entrenador, creo que lo está asustado-dijo Selena.

-Ese infeliz lo conozco, somos de la misma ciudad e incluso estuvimos en la misma academia en Nueva York-dijo River.

-Johansen, por amor al cielo controla tus impulsos con tu hija ya basta no necesitamos a otro huracán andante-dijo Skullnick y River continuaba riendo.

Skeeves tras terminar la presentación de Toffee, continuo aquella previa reunión antes de que fueran hablar con los padres sobre la preparación del baile de noche de bruja que seria a finales de octubre y después durante mediados de noviembre se desarrollaría el show de talento de padres e hijos que se desarrollaban cada año e incluso esa misma noche se nombraría a miss waifu entre las madres que participaran del show.

-Hagamos que esta noche sea lo más agradable posible-dijo Skeeves que se despidió de ellos.

River observo que todos los maestros que le daban la bienvenida a Toffee hasta que llego su turno en que ambos se observaron.

-Has engordado, Liddell-dijo River pero Toffee solo lo observo.

-Engordar mira quien lo dice, Johansen-dijo Toffee ambos se observaron detenidamente y todos los maestros esperaron que sucediera lo peor entre ambos pero solo comenzaron a reírse como auténticos dementes y se abrazaron.

-Vieja serpiente aun sigues respirando-dijo River.

-Lo mismo digo, había escuchado que dejaste Nueva York junto a tus mujeres-dijo Toffee.

-Si hablaremos más tranquilo en otro momento, debo ir con la maestra Selena hablar con los padres de todo estos rufianes-dijo River despidiéndose de su viejo amigo.

-Entrenador, creo que estamos algo retrasado-dijo Selena.

-Es verdad, vamos enseguida-dijo River y volviendo a despedirse de Toffee.

Tras terminar de hablar con los padres de los estudiantes de último año, River junto a Selena se dirigían hablar ahora con los padres de los estudiantes de undécimo grado.

-Gracias entrenador al menos usted sabe cómo manejar a los padres-dijo Selena.

-Eres joven aun pero lentamente aprenderás a controlar a los padres de estos chicos-dijo River notando que Selena que suspiraba por algo o más bien por alguien-¿Quién es?-preguntaba River.

-A que se refiere entrenador-dijo Selena comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Entonces es alguien, acaso ya han tenido alguna cita-dijo River que miro de reojo mientra continuaba su camino,Selena se sonrojo igual que un tomate hasta que hablo.

-Entrenador, solo somos vecinos pero el domingo que paso compartimos un café en mi departamento y charlamos hasta entrada la noche-dijo Selena recordando la escena junto a Geralt.

-Un café es un comienzo pero se nota que te estás enamorando de ese chico-dijo River.

-No puedo creer que esté hablando esto con usted, antes de llegar a Eco Arroyo mi antiguo novio y yo nos íbamos a casar pero cancele la boda tras descubrir que me era infiel con otra mujer después llego esta oportunidad y deje mi pueblo natal para comenzar una nueva vida pero desde que conocí a Geralt el ha sido amable conmigo, me ha ayudado e incluso se porta como un caballero conmigo-River al escuchar el nombre de Geralt rápidamente lo asocio al jefe de Star, River lo había conocido hace unos días en el supermercado cuando Star lo acompaño a hacer las compras, en su opinión personal Geralt se notaba que era una persona agradable y educado que incluso pensó en algún momento presentarle a su sobrina Úrsula pero parece que Selena ya tenía interés en el.

-Según como lo describes, deberías ir por él se nota a kilómetros que es un gran chico-dijo River sonriendo.

-¿Debería invitarlo a salir?-dijo Selena.

-Esto que quede entre nosotros, mi esposa en ocasiones me dice que tengamos una cita y salimos como si fuéramos novios aun y los tiempos han cambiando deberías dar tu el primer paso y tratar de ser más segura de ti misma olvida el pasado y reinicia tu vida-dijo River.

-Gracias entrenador y agradezco sus palabras-dijo Selena.

-De nada y recuerda trata de dar el primer paso-dijo River.

Cuando River y Selena entraron en el salón de clase de los estudiantes de duodécimo grado, River observo que Moon estaba junto a Angie y Rafael pero notando que tenía entre sus manos un carpeta de color durazno.

-Debe ser informe de Star que emitió Candle-pensaba River observando que Moon comenzaba a coquetear con él desde su asiento-por favor que no comience a lanzarme besos y guiñarme con el ojo derecho-pensaba River algo nervioso.

La maestra Selena comenzó dando la bienvenida a los padres al nuevo periodo escolar y comenzando a presentarse formalmente con ellos mostrándose más segura.

-Al menos, capto la idea de ser más segura de sí misma-pensaba River-por amor al cielo ya comenzó- mientras Selena seguía su presentación observo que Moon le lanzaba besos, le decía cosas moviendo sus labios, le guiñaba el ojo e incluso tomo un bolígrafo escribiendo su número de teléfono celular y mostrándole las llaves de su hogar, River no aguanto más el coqueteo de Moon levantándose de su lugar que fue observado por todos los padres e incluso Selena estaban sorprendido, tomo a Moon besándola apasionadamente causando la incomodidad de todo el mundo exceptuando por Angie y Rafael que celebraban la escena, River le indico a Selena que continuara con los anuncios del baile de noche de bruja y el show de talento de padres e hijos pero todo estaban hablando entre si, por la escena de River y Moon.

-Por favor señores, acaso cuando su esposa coquetea con ustedes no se dejan llevar y la besan en público-dijo River observando a todos los padres que continuaron con la junta, River volvió a observar a Moon que nuevamente comenzó a mostrarle su número de teléfono celular

Al terminar la junta de padres y maestros River charlo con varios padres que lo felicitaban por su programa para tener una vida más sana de todos los chicos y chicas de la academia. Tras despedirse de Angie y Rafael que se dirigían al supermercado por algunos víveres, River iba conduciendo y Moon revisaba el informe de Star que le dio el señor Candle sobre su proceso de adaptación.

-¿Cómo va Star?-dijo River poniendo atención en el camino.

-Bien pero tuvo una leve baja en sus calificaciones pero sigue manteniendo un promedio aceptable-dijo Moon.

-¿Acaso vas a darle un castigo?-dijo River.

-Debería darle un castigo pero creo que podemos dejar pasar esto por alto al menos esta vez y también debemos hablar sobre algo que me mostró hoy en el desayuno-dijo Moon.

-¿Acaso seremos abuelos?-dijo River mostrando cierta emoción.

-River, aun es muy joven para eso y porque siempre dices que seremos abuelo-dijo Moon.

-Jaa, muy joven como si nosotros no hubiéramos sido jóvenes alguna vez y parece que alguien olvida el asunto del auto cuando apenas teníamos 23 años-dijo River observando a Moon que se sonrojo.

-Debo recordar al señor Johansen que estabas muy nervioso ese día-dijo Moon notando que River se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Claro que no, solo estaba preocupado que te sintieras cómoda-dijo River manteniendo la concentración en el camino.

-Seguro señor Johansen-dijo Moon que revelaba una sonrisa coqueta y un brillo en sus ojos-dejando atrás el asunto del auto, Star me mostró una libreta de dibujo-River escucho atentamente todo lo que decía Moon sobre esa libreta de dibujo.

-Ella quiere ser artista-dijo River un tanto preocupado por Star.

-En realidad está considerando la opción de ser diseñadora de moda-dijo Moon.

-Diseñadora de moda-dijo River sorprendido.

-Sí, cuando vi sus dibujos quede asombrada por su habilidad-dijo Moon.

-Entonces ya tiene tu apoyo-dijo River.

-River, ella siempre tendrá mi apoyo en todo lo que haga en su vida desde que estudiar hasta el día en que ella se case-dijo Moon pero River quedo meditando las palabras de Moon por unos minutos hasta que hablo nuevamente.

-Sobre su esposo, ya tenemos un candidato-dijo River.

-River concéntrate-dijo Moon.

-Muy bien, tratare de acércame a ella para hablar de su futuro y que me muestre la dichosa libreta-dijo River.

Moon le sonrió besando su mejilla y continuando su viaje en dirección de su hogar.

 **Aquella misma noche en la residencia Butterfly, 11.30 pm.**

River se encontraba en la sala principal terminando de ver una película de acción que tanto le gustaba tras su agotador día en la academia y su reencuentro con su viejo amigo.

-11.30 pm, será mejor ir a dormir-se decía apagando la televisión y recorriendo todo el primer piso para asegurarse que todas las ventanas y la puerta principal como trasera se encontraban cerradas, tras revisar observo que Moon le había dejado lista su maleta para el viaje a Beverly Hills, tras apagar las luces subió lentamente sin hacer ruido en dirección de su habitación al llegar al segundo piso noto una luz que provenía de la habitación de Star.

-Esta niña nuevamente se quedo con la luz encendida-River suspiro levemente entrando en la habitación de su hija sin hacer ruido, miro a Star que estaba profundamente dormida que volvió arropar pero antes de apagar la luz noto una libreta de dibujo que estaba abierta sobre su escritorio acercándose sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

-Esa debe ser la libreta que menciono Moon-River comenzó a hojear lentamente los dibujos llevándose una gran sorpresa por la habilidad que tenía su hija-no sé mucho de esto, pero estos dibujos son muy buenos y esta ropa que ocupan no está nada de mal-River dejo nuevamente la libreta, dándole un beso en la frente de Star y saliendo de su habitación.

Al ingresar a su alcoba, Moon se encontraba leyendo que le observo de reojo mientras se colocaba su pijama.

-Gracias por tener mi maleta lista, querida-dijo River.

-Cariño, no te preocupes además siempre lo hago cuando debes ir de viajes-dijo Moon cambiando de pagina.

-Sin ti, ni siquiera llegaría al próximo Estado-dijo River riendo.

-Creo que ni siquiera a la esquina- Moon al igual que River comenzaron a reír por el comentario.

Mientras Moon seguía con su lectura, River se quedo pensando sobre los dibujos de Star y ponderando las opciones que su hija quisiera dedicarse al diseño de vestuario pero Moon le hablo.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo Moon cerrando el libro y acomodándose junto a River en la cama.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Rafael para ver si puede darle clases particulares a Star-dijo River.

-Viste su libreta de dibujo-dijo Moon.

-Sí, no se mucho de arte pero digamos que ella tiene talento-dijo River.

-Solo debemos apoyarla en lo que decida para su futuro, además mi tía Etheria se escandalizo cuando le dije que estudiaría danza, no veo problema alguno en que ella decida ser diseñadora de moda-dijo Moon.

River y Moon continuaron charlando hasta muy entrada la noche sobre lo que decidiría Star para su futuro, cuando Moon ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente en cambio River se encontraba aun despierto pensando que ya era de entregarle aquel regalo que le tenía guardado a Star desde que cumplió 5 años.

-Creo que es hora de entregarle su libreta de ahorro-pensaba River sonriendo.

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo chicos disfrútelo y estén atento el siguiente capítulo es el numero 25 y será un capítulo especial…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola queridos lectores llegamos al capítulo 25 de nuestra historia y también si ahora se dan cuenta tenemos portada hace tiempo estaba buscando algo de Marco y Star acorde a la edad que representa y lo encontré.**

 **Segundo quiero pedir disculpa por la demora estuve algo ocupado por mis estudios y también quise hacer este capítulo explosivo por así decirlo y puse todo mi corazón y esfuerzo para que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews mis queridos lectores habituales y lectores fantasmas también espero que mis queridos lectores mexicanos ya se encuentren mas tranquilo y le envío mis buenas vibras.**

 **Sin más que decir empezamos.**

 **Asi antes de empezar algo importante.**

 **Brida: es el conjunto formando por el freno, las rienda y las correas de un caballo.**

 **Nashira:Proviene del arabe y es la cuarta estrella mas brillante de la constelacion de Capricornio (como en la serie todas las reinas de mewni tiene relacion con las constelacion, planeta y todo lo relacionado al espacio).**

* * *

 **Las hojas de otoños: Historia Familiar.**

El nuevo maestro de historia y viejo amigo de su padre, Toffee Liddell le había pedido el día viernes poder ayudarle en la clase de historia del día lunes que según el programa de estudio correspondía revisar el primer viaje de Eclipsa a los territorios de los nativos en lo que es hoy Canadá o mejor dicho saber de primera mano quien era realmente eclipsa.

 _ **Academia de Eco Arroyo, 10 am.**_

Toffee se encontraba hablando de su planificación para el resto del año escolar.

-La maestra Chloe me dijo que a finales de este mes deberían presentar un informe y una presentación de sus familias como su nuevo profesor voy a considerar aquella presentación que será nuestra primera calificación de este semestre y después de las presentaciones tendremos un examen que será un ensayo sobre sus familias-dijo Toffee.

Star, Marco, Janna, Daron, Jackie, y Brittney se encontraban al fondo del salón anotando todo lo que decía Toffee pero al continuar la clase pidió que apagaran las luces del salón y comenzó la impartir su clase.

-Según el programa de estudio debemos comenzar hoy la época de 1770 hacia adelante pero no debemos olvidar que en Europa se comienza a establecer los primeros grandes movimientos políticos y sociales que provocarían dentro de unos años la caída una de las más importantes monarquías pero ahora debemos poner nuestra atención que desde la llegada de los primeros colonos se produjo los primeros contactos entre europeos y nativos americanos-dijo Toffee comenzando a mostrar una serie de imágenes en relación a los nativos.

-Me pregunto si incluyo las pinturas de Eclipsa-pensaba Star poniendo atención en las palabras de Toffee, durante al menos cuarenta minutos de clase Toffee continuo explicando pero se detuvo antes de cambiar a la siguiente imagen-la siguiente imagen es de una mujer que paso gran parte de su vida viajando a los diversos territorios de los nativos donde aprendió sus costumbres e incluso escribió un libro que muchas universidades se ocupan hasta el día de hoy-presiono el botón con total calma mostrando a una mujer, un hombre y por ultimo una joven mujer de alrededor de 17 años.

-Así que tenia aquella imagen-Star observo a sus ancestros que los miraban con total desafío que incluso algunos chicos del salón se sentía incómodos.

-Soy yo o ellos nos están observando realmente-dijo Brittney sintiendo un escalofrió.

-Opino igual que Brittney, parecen como si estuvieran vivo-dijo Janna sintiéndose incomoda.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Justin, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano un poco asustado.

Star observo la imagen de Eclipsa, Falk y de su hija en común Venus Butterfly que la miraban pero siguió escuchando los comentario de los chicos y chicas del salón que se mostraban un poco asustado pero Star se levanto de su lugar caminando en dirección de la imagen siendo observada en silencio por Toffee y Marco tomando lugar junto a sus antepasados, comenzando a brillar sus ojos azules intensamente.

-Ellas son Eclipsa y Venus Butterfly y el caballero que esta junto a ellas es el esposo y padre respectivo Falk Kord y nuestra querida Star Butterfly es una de las descendientes más jóvenes de la familia-dijo Toffee causando la sorpresa de todos exceptuando por Marco que miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro a Star.

-Star, podrías hacernos el honor de hablarnos sobre el primer viaje de Eclipsa-dijo Toffee apagando el proyector e indicando que las luces del salón volvieran a encenderse.

Star fue en busca del diario de Eclipsa siendo escuchada por todo el salón de clase.

-Soy la ultima hija que nació de Falk y Eclipsa que siempre me cuidaran -pensaba Star comenzando a relatar.

 **El Diario IV**

 **A unos kilómetros de Quebec, unos días después.**

Nos despedimos de Quebec bajo una lluvia otoñal y dejando atrás muchas de nuestras pertenecías en una de las bóvedas del hotel para viajar con lo esencial según lo recomendado por Falk que me recomendó ocupar ropa de hombre para el viaje lo cual me pareció muy divertido en cambio a Lawrence se escandalizo pero no le di mucha importancia a sus reclamos. En total éramos 17 compañeros de viajes. Abría la marcha unos de los mestizos de Falk seguidos por el joven Smith luego iba Lawrence junto a Clayton charlando, en cambio yo venía en el centro de la expedición junto a un joven mestizo llamado Connor que debía protegerme en todo momento por ordenes expresa de Falk que cerraba la marcha y se encontraba un poco más retrasado para divisar cualquier peligro que pudiera existir en nuestro camino.

En ocasiones me giraba para divisar a Falk que nos vigila atentamente pero al igual que yo el último mestizo del grupo se giraba y captaba las órdenes de Falk.

-Connor, el amo Falk dice que estés más atento y también que hables con Lady Eclipsa para que no se aburra-dijo el ultimo mestizo continuando con las ordenes de Falk hacia el resto del grupo, volví a girarme nuevamente y observe a Falk que me vigila desde la distancia, tras nuestra cita pactamos que mantendríamos cierta distancia en nuestra relación para que ningún miembro sospechara pero digamos que en ocasiones deseaba que estuviéramos a solas.

-Usted, vivió en Londres-dijo Connor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Disculpa joven Connor, estaba mi mente en otro lado podría repetirme la pregunta-le dije aConnor que sentía la mirada de Falk desde la distancia.

-El amo Falk dice que usted vivió en Londres e incluso aprendió muchas cosas en Europa– dijo Connor.

-Prácticamente nací y fui criada en Londres y comencé mis primeros estudios con la tutela de importante maestro en leyes luego viaje a Francia donde recibí algunas clases de medicina pero mi señora madre tuvo la ocurrencia de viajar hacia Alemania donde aprendí algo de ciencias políticas-Connor me escuchaba atentamente al igual que los mestizos que nos rodeaban mostrando gran fascinacion pero Lawrence parecia algo molesto por hablar con ellos.

-Viajo por muchos países y como era su señora madre-dijo Connor al escuchar aquella palabras pude sentir un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia por recordar a mi madre que siempre estuvo junto a mí, antes que me dejara sola en este mundo con apenas 18 años.

-Se llamaba Nashira Butterfly, una mujer de carácter fuerte, voluntariosa e inclusive nunca permitió que ningún hombre le ordenara hacer lo que no siquiera pero a pesar de su carácter siempre pasábamos el tiempo juntas, íbamos al teatro, a comprar vestidos, zapatos y en algunas ocasiones íbamos a tirar piedras al río las dos juntas prácticamente éramos las mejores amigas- me detuve de manera improvista y una pequeña lagrima cayo por mi mejilla siendo observado por Connor que se preocupo pero de manera impulsiva hice andar a mi caballo alejándome del grupo por medio del bosque sin prestar atención al llamado de mis compañeros, no supe cuanto tiempo cabalgue en la dirección que tome ni mucho menos el lugar que estaba.

-Siempre me pasa esto cuando recuerdo a mi madre-me decía al darme cuenta que estaba totalmente sola y pérdida en medio del bosque junto a mi caballo tras vagar unos minutos llegue hasta una laguna que tenia en medio un pequeño islote que estaba rodeada de árboles e incluso me encontré con los restos de una fogata, decide bajar de mi montura para quedarme en ese lugar hasta que dieran conmigo pero antes de todo le quite a mi caballo su brida para que pudiera comer y beber algo mientras tomaba lugar junto a la fogata en la espera que viniera en mi búsqueda pude escuchar atentamente el cantar de algunas aves y ver el paisaje que tenía frente a mí en soledad. Realmente no se cuanto tiempo abra pasado antes que comenzara caer el crepúsculo en mi soledad mientras seguía esperando, mantuve la calma pensando en todo lo que había sucedido con Falk en los últimos días e incluso pensé en Lawrence que siempre me había tratado bien a pesar que en diversas ocasiones discutíamos por la intervención de mi suegra en nuestros asuntos.

-Realmente nos causo un gran susto- Al oír aquella voz mi corazón nuevamente comenzó acelerarse girándome dirección de la voz observando a Falk que descendía de su caballo.

-Quería estar a sola-le respondí.

-A solas, en un bosque donde merodean animales muy peligrosos-dijo Falk que me observaba en silencio pero volvió hablarme nuevamente-al menos si nos vamos a quedar a pasar la noche en este lugar, comencemos a reunir algo de madera seca y descansar antes de reunirnos con el resto del grupo-dijo Falk.

-Acaso nos quedaremos aquí esta noche-dije sorprendida.

-Sí y según mis cálculos tenemos máximo una hora antes que la caiga completamente la noche-dijo Falk.

Tras encender una fogata y quitarles las sillas de montar a los caballos, Falk se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar donde establecido el campamento para pasar la noche.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunte Falk que comenzó a despojarse de su ropas quedando con tan solo sus pantalones.

-Eclipsa, en mi bolso hay una pistola cargada si sucede algo mientras no estoy ocúpela como ultimo recurso-me dijo antes de zambullirse en la laguna que teníamos frente a nosotros.

Solo me limite a observarlo mientras nadaba en medio de la oscuridad, cuando regreso nuevamente a mi lado lo observe en silencio que se acerco al fuego tratando de volver a obtener nuevamente algo de calor.

-Espero que su pequeño nado, sirviera para algo-le dije a Falk que tomaba su camisa colocándosela.

-El islote de esta laguna tiene un tótem, estamos en tierras tribales-me dijo causando una gran sorpresa.

-Eso es malo, ¿acaso?-le pregunte.

-No pero mientras respectemos esta tierra y continuemos en paz, no tendremos problemas-dijo Falk.

Falk me comenzó a explicar que algunas tierras eran sagradas para los nativos pero otras como en la que estamos eran ocupada para otros fines que en este caso eran para la cacería o el descanso tras un viaje muy largo durante la época de otoño e invierno,

-Tótem marca el comienzo del territorio de los nativos así que estamos al menos a una semana de nuestro destino-dijo Falk.

-Lawrence me dijo que su madre era una mujer nativa-le dije Falk que no se mostró incomodo.

-Si es verdad, pero digamos que tengo mas los rasgo físico de mi padre pero tengo el carácter mi madre-dijo Falk riendo.

-¿Cómo se conocieron sus padres-le pregunto a Falk que sonrío y comenzó a relatarme.

El padre Falk había sido contratado por la armada inglesa para cartografía los territorios al norte de Quebec, durante verano y otoño había cumplido gran parte de lo encomendando junto a varios compañeros de viaje pero con la llegada del invierno, una fuerte tormenta de nieve lo hizo separarse de su grupo tras deambular varios días por medio del bosque hasta caer por el frío y el hambre, cuando volvió a despertar se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cuidado por una joven mujer que bautizo su padre como Hannah al no poder pronunciar su nombre adecuadamente incluso tras recuperarse y pasar el resto del invierno junto a los nativos donde fue recibido como un amigo mas dentro la aldea, tras la llega de la primavera el padre de Falk se despidió de su nuevos amigos pero siempre regresaba a la aldea cada cierto tiempo para visitar a las personas que le salvaron la vida.

-Pero como se casaron tus padres, si ambos eran muy distintos o mejor dicho eran de mundos diferentes-le dije a Falk esperando que no se sintiera ofendido por mis palabras.

-Mi padre tras terminar de cartografiar y recibir el pago de los ingleses, compro algo de pólvora, armas, algunos objeto de plata e incluso algunas telas, fue a visitar a mi abuelo donde negocio la compra de mi madre por todo lo que llevaba incluso Hannah hizo todo lo posible para que mi abuelo aceptara el trato-dijo Falk.

-La compro-me dije a mi misma- pero ella también hizo todo lo posible para quedarse con el padre de Falk- que seguia escuchando atentemente sus palabras.

-Luego de casarse y pasar un tiempo en la aldea junto a los nativos, mi padre viajo a Nueva York comprando los actuales terrenos donde esta mi hogar al regresar con Hannah ambos emprendieron el viaje a la mansión Kord y después de un año de matrimonio llegue a este mundo-terminaba Falk.

-Acaso los extraña-le dije a Falk.

-Siempre pienso en ellos, mi padre me dio una gran educación y mi madre me enseño todo lo relacionado a la tribu y sus tradiciones-dijo Falk que me miro a los ojos.-Connor me explico lo que hablaron antes de venir en su búsqueda, extraña a su madre-dijo Falk.

-Si, ella murió cuando apenas tenia 18 años-le dije a Falk.

-También fue difícil para mi, la muerte de mis padres, pero siempre los recuerdos con lo mejor y peor de ellos pero lo que hizo al alejarse del grupo fue muy peligroso-dijo Falk con una sonrisa.

-Acaso me lo dices como si fueras mi esposo-mostrándole una sonrisa coqueta.

-Después de nuestra pequeña cita y la visita que le hice la noche posterior, creo que podríamos hablar en otro termino-me dijo Falk.

-Habla con una dama y mujer casada, mestizo-le dije a Falk.

-Pero la dama y mujer casada, le gusta divertirse con el mestizo-me respondió, quizás pudiera golpearlo por hablarme de aquella manera pero siempre me ha gustado la honestidad por parte de Falk que me decía las cosas como deben ser, Falk se levanto de su lugar para sentarse junto a mi tomando una manta y su bolso.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a reflejarse en mi rostro, me percate que estaba cubierta por una manta y rodeada por los brazos de Falk causándome un leve sonrojo.

-Esto seria mas agradable si estuviera en una cama-pensaba y observando a Falk que seguía dormido pero al comenzar a inspeccionar los alrededores con mi mirada me percate que estamos siendo rodeados.

-Estamos rodeado y debemos mantener la calma-dijo Falk casi susurrando y abriendo los ojos.

-Son lobos y parecen que tienen hambre-le dije a Falk observando a un enorme lobo de color gris y negro que se iba acercando en nuestra dirección.

-En realidad creo que sienten curiosidad-respondía Falk levantándose con mucho cuidado.

-Has lo mismo que yo y trata de mantener la calma-me dijo Falk colocándose de rodilla y tratando de regular su respiración.

-Si me devora un lobo, te voy acosar por el resto de tu vida Kord-le respondí arrodillándome.

Falk me volvió a indicar que estuviera tranquila y regulara mi respiración en cambio el enorme lobo comenzó a girar en torno a nosotros e ignorando a los caballos que estaban tranquilo en el lugar donde los dejo Falk la noche anterior, el lobo comenzó acercarse a Falk olfateándolo pero de manera repentina se giro sobre comenzando a mostrarme los colmillos.

-Por amor al cielo nunca había visto uno tan de cerca-me decía tratando de mantener la calma.

El lobo siguió inspeccionándolo hasta que lanzo un aullido a su manada se fue acercando hacia nosotros.

-Creo que somos parte de la manada-dijo Falk riendo.

-¿Cómo dices eso?-le respondí.

-Observa-dijo Falk comenzando a caminar como un lobo en dirección del líder, Falk se acerco al enorme lobo acariciando su lomo y comenzando a jugar con el resto de la manada que parecían auténticos perros.

-Me enamore de un lunático-me dije a mi misma dando cuenta que ya había desarrollado muchos sentimiento en poco tiempo hacia Falk que jugaba con los lobos como si fuera un niño.

-Eclipsa, ven a jugar con nosotros-me dijo Falk indicándome que me acercara con total seguridad pero un par de lobos me observaron y se abalanzaron sobre mi comenzó a lamer mi cara.

-Son como perros-le dije a Falk riendo.

Tras terminar de jugar con los lobos que continuaron su camino en dirección Oeste, nosotros continuamos en dirección Norte.

-Nunca los había visto tan de cerca-le dije a Falk.

-Son hermosos y a la vez incomprendidos-dijo Falk.

-¿Quién te enseño a tratarlos?-le pregunte observando a los lejos una enorme águila que estaba surcando los cielos en busca de alguna presa.

-Mi madre me enseño muchas cosas como tratar con algunos animales, hacer fogatas e incluso las palabras que se utilizan en los servicios fúnebres-me respondía Falk.

Mientras continuábamos nuestro camino en dirección Norte, llegamos hasta un enorme extensión de tierra libre de árboles en la cual hice nuevamente andar a m caballo a toda velocidad para sentir la sensación de libertad y el viento en mi rostro.

-Yo nací para ser libre, no para ser una esposa de un hombre que se asustaba de su propia sombra-pensaba y observado como Falk iba a mi lado galopando-creo que después de este viaje muchas cosas van a cambiar- ambos continuamos galopando aquella mañana de otoño en dirección de nuestros compañeros de viaje.

Star terminaba de relatar el cuarto capitulo del diario de Eclipsa dejando a todos asombrado por la mujer que era en aquellos tiempo o mas bien en que los hombres eran los protagonistas de las historias.

-Antes de terminar la clase, agradezco a Star sobre la lectura del diario de Eclipsa y como tarea lean las primera 10 paginas del capitulo 2 de su libro de historia-dijo Toffee escuchando el sonido de la campana.

Star se encontraba guardando sus pertenencias en su bolso y observando de reojo la imagen de Eclipsa, Falk y Venus mientras Toffee revisaba sus diapositivas que se detuvo nuevamente en la imagen de sus antepasados.

-Realmente ustedes son muy fascinantes-pensaba Star despidiéndose de Toffee y reuniéndose con Marco fuera del salón de clase.

 **Aquí dejamos este capitulo….**

 **Posdata: Pack de historia y tendremos una fiesta señores...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola mis queridos lectores, nos toca pack de historia y que mejor que una gran fiesta bajo la supervisión de River Johansen y con la especial colaboración de miss SugarQueen97 que totalmente aporto esta idea y se llevo a cabo y ahora disfruten.**

 **Como recordaran en la fiesta de Brittney estuvo alternando los puntos de vista de Star y Marco y ahora me arriesgare jugar con diversos puntos de vista y espero que todo salga excelente.**

 **Así y vamos a perder el control señores se sugiere descripción...**

* * *

 **La fiesta de River**

River siempre había sido un gran amante de la fiesta e incluso obtuvo una reputación mientras estudiaba en la universidad de Chicago como un gran fiestero que más de un vez se metió en serio problemas por sus exceso pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Moon que le hizo sentar cabeza pero ahora que se encontraba en la academia de Eco Arroyo había planeado por varias semana una pequeña fiesta con todos los maestros de la academia pero antes debía conseguir la autorización de Moon que se resumió básicamente en un par de cita, ir al cine, una cena romántica y toda una tarde de comprar e incluso tuvo que sobornar a Star para que la fiesta fuera autorizada por Moon.

 **Academia de Echo Creek, jueves 10.30 am.**

River se encontraba charlando junto Toffee mientras bebía su café y comían algunas donuts.

-No seas aburrido, anda a mi fiesta el sábado en la noche podrás bailar, charla y conocer mejor al resto de los maestros-dijo River observando a Toffee que tenía su rostro metido en un libro.

-Prefiero quedarme en mi apartamento quizás vea alguna película o un buen libro-respondía Toffee.

-Tenemos recién 40 años y tú te quieres quedar en casa, Liddell-dijo River insistiendo.

-Sabes que nunca he sido bueno para festejar e incluso no me agrada mucho la idea de sociabilizar-dijo Toffee.

Mientras River continuaba animando a Toffee, la maestra Selena que llevaba un traje de dos piezas de colores negro y purpura y la maestra de arte Hécate Pyros de figura esbelta, piel blanca, de cabello castaño rojizo que estaba vestía de manera más casual, tomando lugar junto a River y Toffee.

-Hola entrenador y maestro Toffee-dijo Selena probando su café.

-Ya convenció al maestro Liddell-dijo Hécate agregando algo de crema a su café.

-En eso estoy chicas-dijo River.

-Debo suponer que irán a la fiesta-dijo Toffee dejando de lado su libro.

-Yo no podre ir debo practicar mi vals con mi novio ante de la boda-dijo Hécate.

-En realidad aun no decido si iré-dijo Selena.

-Anímate Selena, quizás conozca a alguien-dijo Hécate riendo.

-Ella ya tiene sus ojos fijado en alguien-dijo River pasándose la mano por su bigote.

River, Toffee y Hécate observaron a Selena que se sonrojaba como un tomate.

-Lo sabia-dijo Hécate.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?-pregunto Toffee.

-Selena, tú me lo dijiste el otro día-dijo River.

-Se llama Geralt-dijo Selena que estaba sonrojada.

-Espera te refieres al Geralt de la tienda de libros-dijo Hécate y Toffee de inmediato le llamo la atención sobre la tienda de libro.

-S…si-respondió Selena dejando atónita a Hécate que mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Invítalo y toma la iniciativa-dijo River.

Cuando la campana se escucho por toda la academia rápidamente todos los maestros se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones de clases pero River y Toffee continuaron charlando y caminando sin mucho apuros.

-Al menos considera la opción de asistir-dijo River.

-Solo diré quizás, Johansen-respondió Toffee despidiéndose educadamente.

River observo a Toffee alejándose hacia su clase y reflexionando sobre su viejo- siempre has estado has estado solo, viejo amigo al menos trata de asistir para aun que sea unos momentos-dijo River caminando en dirección opuesta a Toffee.

 _ **Pdv de Selena….**_

Tras terminar las clases en la academia, Selena y Hécate se encontraban caminando en dirección de la tienda de Geralt.

-Repíteme porque debemos ir a la tienda de Geralt-dijo Selena mostrándose un poco nerviosa.

-La semana pasada estaba en busca de un libro, el cual no tenia y me dijo que le diera al menos una semana para traerlo y también debes ir para decirle que vayan a la fiesta de Johansen-dijo Hécate.

-Quizás este algo ocupado o puede que ya tenga algún plan para el fin de semana-continuando con varias excusa a su amiga.

-Debes mostrar valor y no permitas que una mala experiencia del pasado, te impida buscar tu felicidad-dijo Hécate.

-Prometes que estarás esperando, sin importar la respuesta-dijo Selena.

-Si te lo prometo y si te rechaza vendremos con mi hermana a darle una lección-dijo Hécate sonriendo al igual que Selena.

Cuando Selena y Hécate entraron en la tienda de Geralt, el sonido de los altos parlantes estaban un poco más alto de lo usual mientras Geralt se encontraba acomodando algunos libros y cantando.

 **Sometimes I lose myself**

 **Sometimes in a bad way**

 **It's never ending im going to hell**

 **As long as you go with me**

-Ahora comprendo la razón-dijo Hécate.

-Si-dijo Selena algo nerviosa, cuando Geralt se giro en su dirección.

-Apenas te pude reconocer, te vez totalmente diferente con tu traje-dijo Geralt que dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hola Geralt-dijo Selena pero Hécate le dio un pequeño empujón-es la primera vez que vengo a tu tienda y ella es una buena amiga-Hécate saludo cordialmente Geralt que la reconoció de inmediato.

-Hola soy Hécate Pyros y la semana pasada vine con mi hermana a ver cierto libro-dijo Hécate.

-Soy Geralt West, es un gusto-dijo Geralt recodando de inmediato a las hermanas Piros-sí y para su suerte el libro que necesita llego esta mañana, enseguida vuelvo-dijo Geralt en busca del libro.

Selena observo la tienda y sus diversos artículos e incluso soltó una risa al ver una fotografía de una de sus estudiantes como empleada del mes.

-Que es tan chistoso-dijo Hécate.

-La hija del entrenador River-dijo Selena indicando la fotografía de Star que posaba con una gran sonrisa.

-No se metan con mi mejor empleada y trabajadora del mes-dijo Geralt regresando con un enorme libro antiguo de cubierta de cuero desgatado y letras doradas-la guerra y la paz de León Tolstoi pero antes de responder, el teléfono celular de Hécate comenzó a sonar, excusándose.

-Disculpen, es mi novio-dijo Hécate saliendo de la tienda siendo observada por Selena y Geralt que estaban totalmente a solas.

-Creo que es la primera vez que vienes a mi tienda-dijo Geralt.

-Sí y me sorprende que Star trabaje aquí-dijo Selena.

-Es una buena chica y ha sido la única en mostrar entusiasmo por trabajar aquí-dijo Geralt.

-Si es muy entusiasta que en ocasiones quisiera tener ese entusiasmo-dijo Selena.

Ambos continuaron charlando mientras Hécate los espiaba desde fuera de la tienda pero Selena al sentirse cómoda observo a Geralt que le hizo la gran pregunta.

-Este sábado en la noche, estoy invitada a una fiesta y me gustaría que fueras conmigo...-Selena observo a Geralt detenidamente esperando la respuesta.

-Claro y digamos que no tenía grandes planes para este sábado en la noche-dijo Geralt.

Cuando Hécate regreso nuevamente por el libro que pago, Selena se despidió con una sonrisa de Geralt tras salir de la tienda e iba con una enorme sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

-Creo que alguien consiguió una cita-dijo Hécate.

Selena ignoro a su amiga por su comentario que solamente pensaba en Geralt y su aceptación.

-Hécate, vamos de compra-dijo Selena.

-Por supuesto debes verte fabulosa para tu hombre-dijo Hécate.

 _ **Viernes 10 am, Pdv de Hekappo...**_

A diferencia de su hermana Hécate, Hekappo era más relajada y le gustaba divertirse mucho mas e incluso le gustaba jugarle broma a todo el mundo, hasta en una ocasión se hizo pasar por su hermana para impartir una de sus clases de artes que casi le costó su puesto a las dos.

Aquel viernes se encontraba caminando en dirección del salón de maestros para su café matutino.

-Al menos ya confirme mi asistencia a la fiesta del entrenador Johansen-pensaba, al llegar al salón de maestros observo por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, al nuevo profesor Liddell que se encontraba revisando unos exámenes.

-Sin duda es un estirado pero creo que una pequeña broma le serviría para relajarse-Hekappo ingresa tranquilamente al salón de maestro siendo observaba por Toffee que la saludo.

-Hola, maestra Hécate-dijo Toffee tratando de descifrar lo que estaba escrito en el examen.

-Creo que soy mi hermana-Hekappo contuvo una carcajada acercándose lentamente y devolviendo el saludo-hola maestro Liddell-dijo Hekappo.

Toffee al continuar tratando de comprender la letra de unos de los estudiantes, Hekappo alzo su mano dándole un palmazo en la cabeza detrás de su nuca.

-Que significa esto, maestra Hécate-dijo Toffee levantándose de su asiento llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Hola-dijo Hekappo mostrándole la lengua en señal de burla.

-Usted no es la maestra Hécate-dijo Toffee apenas comprendiendo la situación.

-Realmente estas confundido-dijo Hekappo-soy la hermana gemela de Hécate, Hekappo y estoy a cargo del equipo femenino de soccer-Toffee observo detenidamente a la joven maestra.

-Realmente son idénticas pero varían algunas facciones físicas-dijo Toffee.

-Soy la guapa de la familia-dijo Hekappo modelando.

-Y también la del extraña sentido del humor-dijo Toffee volviendo a la corrección de examines.

Hekappo observo a Toffee que regreso a su asiento siendo completamente ignorada.

-Este bastardo que se cree-se dijo y tomando lugar frente a él.

-Necesita algo, entrenadora Pyros-dijo Toffee colocándose sus gafas de lectura.

-En realidad no, pero -con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero?-arqueando una ceja.

-Creo que es la primera vez que charlamos-dijo Hekappo.

-Es cierto pero usted y la maestra Hécate son idénticas y digamos que es como hablar con la misma persona-dijo Toffee haciendo una anotación en el examen.

-Es verdad pero yo soy más divertida y mi hermana es algo sosa-dijo Hekappo.

-No lo creo y además ella sabe hacer realmente un tema de conversación- respondió.

Hekappo observo Toffee queriendo estrangularlo con alguna cuerda de gimnasia-y este sujeto atrae a todas las maestras de la academia como unas bobas-Hekappo decidió cambiar de tema y preguntarle al menos si asistiría a la fiesta de River.

-Está listo para este sábado para la fiesta del entrenador Johansen-dijo Hekappo.

-Realmente no tengo ánimo de asistir a la fiesta de River-dijo Toffee.

-No piensa ir-mostrándose realmente sorprendida y recordando las palabras de River-siempre ha sido igual desde que éramos niños siempre metido en sus propios asuntos y las pocas veces que consiguió una chica lo dejaban por su carácter poco afectivo tampoco lo cual le importaba poco-Hekappo lo observo detenidamente sintiendo un poco de pena por el maestro Liddell.

-Si estas pensando que en vaya, creo que estas perdiendo su tiempo-respondió Toffee.

-No he dicho nada-dijo Hekappo.

-Pero lo pensó y prefiero quedarme en mi apartamento-dijo Toffee.

-Tampoco es una obligación, pero quedarse encerrado entre cuatro paredes es muy poco sano-dijo Hekappo.

-A mí me gusta y siempre ha sido así-dijo Toffee.

-River y usted son buenos amigos por lo que he escuchado y fue el primero en ser invitado a la fiesta-dijo Hekappo.

Hekappo observo detenidamente dándose cuenta que pronto comenzaría su clase.

-Espero seguir charlando para la fiesta y al menos considere la opción de ir-dijo Hekappo volviendo a dar otro palmazo en la nuca a Toffee que solo suspiro.

* * *

 _ **Sábado, el gran día...**_

 _ **Pdv de Toffee (Sábado 6 pm)…**_

Toffee se encontraba caminando en círculo por su apartamento decidiendo si debía ir o no a la fiesta tras oír las palabras de Hekappo Piros.

 _ **-River y usted son buenos amigos por lo que he escuchado y fue el primero en ser invitado a la fiesta-dijo Hekappo,**_ recordando...

-River siempre fui mi único amigo desde que recuerdo a pesar que en ocasiones era antipático con él-Toffee y River se conocieron en la primaria de la ciudad Helena, Montana. Cuando apenas tenían 7 años de edad e incluso ambos fueron a estudiar en una academia privada en la ciudad Nueva York pero a pesar que existían un estima mutua, Toffee durante sus años en la universidad se había fijado en la talentosa mariposa danzarina de la academia de danza de Anya Tupín pero no fue el único en posar sus ojos sobre ella, River había comenzando una relación con Moon y Toffee mostrándose como un buen amigo decidió dar un paso al costado para que ambos fueran felices.

-Qué demonios iré a su fiesta, River siempre ha sido un buen amigo-se dijo Toffee buscando una toalla limpia.

Toffee iba vestido con una camisa azul, un blazer color gris, un pantalón negro, un calzado cómodo color marrón y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, observando por la ventana del taxi las diversas casas de Eco Arroyo.

-Ahora comprendo la razón de Moon y River de comenzar una nueva vida-Toffee le indico al conductor del taxi detenerse en frente a una casa de colores blanco y azules, tras pagar el taxi se dirigió calmadamente a la puerta principal que toco suavemente.

-Sabia que vendrías-dijo River abriendo la puerta y que estaba vestido con una camisa a cuadro y unos pantalones azules y zapatos de color café.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer-dijo Toffee entrando.

Toffee observo a Marco y Star que estaban terminando de inflar algunos globos que se sorprendieron al verlo.

-Hola maestro Liddell- dijeron al unisonó ambos chicos.

-Hola chicos y debo suponer que también van a estar en la fiesta-dijo Toffee.

-Ellos solo ayudaran a decorar y mover algunos muebles pero ya se irán-dijo River sacando su billetera y entregando unos 50 dólares a Star.

-Este, no era el trato-dijo Star.

-Muy bien, tu ganas-dijo River entregando otro 50 dólares más-vamos a la cocina estaba preparando mi famoso ponche- Toffee siguió en silencio observando que en una de las mesas había todo tipo de licores e incluso vio su favorito, tequila.

-No pruebo tu ponche desde que tenía 23 años-dijo Toffee mirando la casa.

-Necesito tu opinión-dijo River al ingresar ambos a la cocina, encontraron a Moon que estaba probando el ponche.

-Hola Moon-dijo Toffee.

-No crean que estaba probando el ponche, solo estaba revolviéndolo-dijo Moon sosteniendo un vaso con ponche.

-Seguro, adelante Toffee prueba un poco y dame tu opinión-dijo River.

Toffee tomo un vaso vertiendo un poco de poncho que al beber comenzó arder la garganta como si fuera fuego líquido.

-Perfecto como siempre-dijo Toffee.

-Jaa, lo sabía y enseguida vuelvo debo ir a la cochera por algo-dijo River dejando a sola a Moon y Toffee.

-Me alegro de verte-dijo Moon sirviéndose otro poco de ponche.

-Dímelo a mí, realmente no tenía intenciones de venir pero River y otra maestra me animaron a venir esta noche-dijo Toffee.

-River no paraba de hablar que ibas a venir e incluso en la cochera tiene algo muy especial para ti-dijo Moon con una sonrisa.

-River siempre ha sido mi único amigo al igual que tu-dijo Toffee mostrando una sonrisa un tanto rara.

-Realmente me sorprende que no te hubieras casado-dijo Moon notando cierta incomodidad en Toffee.

-Nunca fue un objetivo en mi vida tener una esposa e hijos, siempre me dedique a mi carrera de abogado y después fue mi pasión por la historia-dijo Toffee comprendiendo que River y Moon desde un principio debía estar juntos e incluso estaba feliz por ambos.

-Tranquilo Toffee, encontraras a alguien que te soporte-dijo Moon.

-Como tú y River-dijo Toffee riendo igual que Moon.

-Mira lo que encontré-dijo River entrando nuevamente a la cocina con una botella de Brandy en su mano.

Toffee tomo la botella entre su mano observando el nombre con gran sorpresa.

-Kord-dijo Toffee.

-Le dije a Etheria que me enviara una botella-dijo River buscando tres copas.

-Bebimos al menos unas siete para tu despedida de soltero y recuerdo la pelea que tuvimos esa noche con esa pandillero de cuartas-dijo Toffee.

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo Moon recordando cuando vio a River con el ojo en tinta y a Toffee con el labio roto el día de la boda.

Tras abrir la botella sirviendo el brandy en las tres copas comenzaron a recordar sus tiempos de juventud en cambio Toffee observaba de reojo a Moon asumiendo que nunca tuvo posibilidad real alguna con ella.

 _ **Pdv de Geralt…**_

Tras ocupar la regadera y una afeitada, Geralt se estaba observando en el espejo de su habitación comprobando que estaba vestido adecuadamente para la ocasión.

-Camisa color celeste, un chaleco clásico de hombre color gris, pantalones color negro, calzado de gamuza negro y por ultimo mi gabardina-se dijo Geralt comprobando que esta vestido impecablemente, tomando un poco de loción y en busca de su teléfono celular y su documentos para conducir.

Tras salir de su apartamento bajo en dirección de la entrada principal encontrándose con Selena que apenas lo pudo reconocer.

-Te ves muy diferente-dijo Selena observando que Geralt se acercaba para percibir su perfume.

-Gracias y me gusta tu perfume-dijo Geralt observando detenidamente el vestuario que eligió Selena para esa noche que se componía de una blusa color vinotinto, un blazer de color negro, jeans ajustado y un par de botines color negro-quiere llamar mi atención sin duda pero digamos que hace ya un buen tiempo obtuve mi atención-pensaba Geralt esperando el ascensor.

-Me da gusto que vinieras, espero que sea divertido-dijo Selena algo nerviosa.

-Selena, tu perfume y tu ropa es para llamar mi atención y digamos que hace tiempo la obtuviste-dijo Geralt tomando de la mano a Selena que se sonrojo, ambos entraron en el ascensor pero Selena lo detuvo mirando directamente a Geralt que le hablo.

-Antes de que llegara a Eco Arroyo estaba comprometida con otro hombre e incluso nos íbamos a casar pero lo descubrí que me estaba engañando con una amiga muy cercana y cancele todo después surgió la posibilidad de venir a vivir a esta ciudad y trabajar en la academia-dijo Selena que suspiro y continuo hablando-después te conocí a ti y quiero volver a ser feliz, Geralt- ambos se observando detenidamente.

Geralt abrazo a Selena que se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Ahora yo solo tengo ojos para ti y nadie más, quiero que esta noche lo pasemos mejor posible-dijo Geralt.

Selena nuevamente presiono el botón del ascensor comenzando a descender y recodando que debían ir por Hekappo.

-Eso me recuerda que debemos pasar por una amiga-dijo Selena tomando de la mano a Geralt-deberemos pedir un taxi e ir por ella-Geralt solo la observo con una sonrisa.

-No será necesario, tengo mi propio medio de transporte-dijo Geralt observando el tablero del ascensor presionando el botón en dirección del subterráneo.

-Tienes un auto -dijo Selena sorprendida.

-Sí, es un camaro de primera generación que está totalmente restaurado, al menos aproveche bien el dinero que gane-dijo Geralt.

Cuando llegaron al subterráneo Geralt y Selena caminaron en busca del camaro que estaba en el estacionamiento numero quince, el vehículo tenía asientos de cuero, era de color negro y con dos rayas blancas que estaban sobre el techo y el capo dejando a Selena sorprendida.

-Me gusta y debo suponer que has llevado a varias chicas en tu auto-dijo Selena.

-Quizás pero eres la primera en decirme que le gusta mi auto-dijo Geralt que abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias-dijo Selena subiendo al camaro.

Geralt hizo andar el camaro escuchando atentamente a Selena que le daba las indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta la casa de las hermanas Pyros.

 _ **Pdv de Hekappo….**_

Hekappo se encontraba mirando en el espejo, iba vestida con un camiseta color amarilla, una chaqueta de cuero, jeans ajustado y botas con agujetas color pardo.

\- H-ppo, deja mirarte en el espejo-dijo Hécate.

-Sabes que odio que me digan H-ppo, ya no soy una niña-dijo Hekappo.

-Niñas traten de llevarse bien y H-ppo eres la pequeña del hogar-dijo Verónica que compartía muchas rasgo de sus hijas incluidos su inusual cabello castaño rojizo.

Las hermanas Pyros fueron criadas únicamente por su madre Verónica tras dejar al padre de ambas cuando solo contaban con 8 años de edad cada una, a pesar de las muchas dificultades la familia Piros siempre se mantuvo unidad a pesar del trabajo que empeñaba Verónica como maestra de piano que siempre se encontraba fuera de casa.

-Así que Selena consiguió su tan ansiada cita-dijo Hekappo.

-Sí y realmente estaba feliz, ese tal Geralt se nota que es un autentico caballero-dijo Hécate.

-Me alegro por Selena-dijo Verónica.

-Me alegro-dijo Hekappo sintiéndose algo frustrada y recordando a un chico llamado Alan que solía robarle sus tijeras en forma de pollito cuando tenía cinco años-Hécate está a solo días de casarse, Selena consiguió al chico que quería y yo solo consigo auténticos perdedores tras perdedores, quizás mi destino ser una solterona-Hekappo fue sacada de su pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de un mensaje que le indicaba que Selena la estaba esperando junto Geralt.

Hekappo se despidió de su madre y hermana, saliendo rápidamente observo un camaro antiguo adecuadamente conservado.

-Realmente, Selena se saco la lotería-dijo Hekappo saludando a Selena y Geralt.

 _ **Pdv de River...**_

River había contratado a un DJ llamado Ruberiot que estaba poniendo música para comenzar a animar la fiesta.

-Vamos chico y no seas tan aburrido, es hora de mover a estos maestros-dijo River.

-Como usted ordene, señor Johansen-dijo Ruberiot comenzando a poner música.

River saludaba algunos maestros que ya estaba comenzando a charla y beber e incluso observo a Moon hablando con Toffee, Angie, Rafael y el maestro de física Taylor Jones pero solo había un detalle que debía dejar listo antes de seguir con su fiesta.

-Querida has visto a nuestra pequeña y mi futuro yerno-dijo River.

-River, están en la cocina cuidando el ponche-dijo Toffee bebiendo algo de brandy.

-Sabes que debes darle a Star algo de dinero para que este fuera mientras dura la fiesta-dijo Moon.

-Si-respondió River-mi billetera está a punto de morir-River se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina encontrando con las manos en la masa a Star y Marco que estaban dispuesto a probar su ponche.

-Papá-dijo Star arrojando el vaso con ponche por la ventana.

-Los dos, aléjense de ese ponche y nadie saldrá herido también es hora de cumplir la parte del trato, Star-dijo River.

-Solo queríamos probar algo de ponche-dijo Marco.

-Muy bien rufianes, es hora de que vayan alguna cita, al cine o al campo de minigolf-dijo River.

-River debes sobornar a tu propia hija-dijo Toffee entrando a la cocina.

-Y ahora debo darle 50 dólares más-dijo River sacando su billetera y entregando unos billetes a su hija.

-Gracias y nos iremos de inmediato-dijo Star tomando del brazo a Marco que salieron de la cocina y diciendo hasta pronto tanto de River y Toffee.

-Esos dos me recuerda a cierto amigo y amiga, pero me sorprende que ese chico Díaz tenga toda tu confianza-dijo Toffee probando nuevamente el ponche.

-Ese chico es como un hijo para mí y espero que ambos siempre estén juntos-dijo River.

-Supongo que me invitaras a la despida de soltero y la boda-dijo Toffee ayudando a River a llevar el ponche hasta la sala principal

-Por supuesto y también buscaremos a unos pandilleros para una pelea-dijo River riendo.

-Genial y recuerda, tener suficiente botellas de brandy Kord-dijo Toffee.

-Beberemos hasta no más poder-dijo River.

 _ **Pdv de Marco….**_

Marco y Star se despidieron de River, Moon, Skeeves, Skullnick, Angie, Rafael, Toffee y varios maestros que comenzaban animarse en la fiesta.

-Tengo 150 dólares y podemos hacer lo que queramos-dijo Star contando el dinero que le dio su padre.

-Star-dijo Marco indicando un camaro que se estacionaba frente a la casa de su novia.

-Es un modelo clásico-dijo Star asombrada igual que Marco.

Cuando el camaro se detuvo frente a ellos donde un hombre que apenas pudieron reconocer los saludos.

-Hola chicos-dijo Geralt.

-Geralt-Marco y Star lo saludaron y apenas daban crédito a los que venían.

-Realmente se ve en onda vestido así-dijo Marco observando además que la maestra Selena y Hekappo la entradora bajaban del vehículo.

-Hola chicos-dijo Selena tomando de la mano a Geralt, Marco y Star compartieron de asombros al ver a Geralt y Selena juntos.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí a las dos grandes vergüenzas de adolecentes-dijo Hekappo dando un palmazo a Marco que rodeo con sus brazos-no seas cruel Diaz, ahora no me ayudas como solías hacer con el equipo de soccer femenino desde que la hija de Johansen se hizo tu novia-Marco se sonrojo y Star miraba con furia a Hekappo.

-Hola entrenadora PYros-dijo Marco sonrojado y Hekappo le susurro al oído-llevaras a la joven Butterfly a ese motel de las afueras de la ciudad para cumplir todas tus fantasías sucias, niño-Marco solo se sonrojo.

-No seas cruel con los chicos-dijo Selena.

-Tranquilos solo estaba jugando-dijo Hekappo despidiéndose de ambos chicos y caminando en dirección de la entrada principal de la casa Star.

-Nunca va cambiar-se decía Marco observando a Star y Geralt que charlaban de paso antes de ingresar a la fiesta.

-Muy bien chico pásenlo bien –dijo Geralt y Selena le dio una agradable sonrisa entrando a la casa de Star.

-Ahora dime, tú y la entrenadora Piros tienen su historia-dijo Star.

-Si algo así pero digamos que está loca-dijo Marco sintiendo un ardor en su nuca.

-Así que te gustan con curvas y locas-dijo Star conteniendo una carcajada.

Marco solo giro los ojos e ignorando lo dicho por Star.

-Creo que debemos aprovechar tu soborno-dijo Marco.

-Está bien pero me deberás recompensar-dijo Star con una mirada maliciosa y coqueta.

-Lo que tú digas-dijo Marco observando a Hekappo que le hacía gesto con las manos tomando a Star de la mano y apurando el paso.

 _ **Pdv de River…**_

River instalo su famoso poncho cuando entraron Hekappo, Selena y Geralt que estaba tomando de la mano.

-Esa es mi joven amiga-se decía River mirando de reojo a Toffee que estaba feliz por ellos.

-Hola entrenador-dijo Selena.

-Hola señor Johansen, me da gusto verlo de nuevo-dijo Geralt estrechando la mano de River.

-Igual joven West y diviértanse-dijo River observando que Moon, Toffee, Angie y Rafael saludaban a los recién llegado e incluso Hekappo se unió a la charla y además que mas maestros se iban sumando a la fiesta.

River siguió observando que todo iba viento en popa que incluso pidió un minuto de atención a todos sus invitados.

-Probando-dijo River y todos los maestros lo observaron en silencio-me da gusto verlos a todos, como sabrán hice esta fiesta para que todos pudiéramos conocernos mejor y también pasar un rato agradable y…. Maldita sea que esta noche sea memorable, Ruberiot pone la música y a bailar-dijo River

-Grandes palabras-dijo Moon.

-Vamos todos a celebra, bailar y beban como si no hubiera un mañana-dijo River que pensó en donde estarían Marco y Star.

* * *

 _ **Mientras...**_

-Nunca te dejare ir mi pequeño burrito…..burrito, burrito, burrito-cantaba Star sosteniendo un burrito, siendo grabada por Marco.

-Creo que irá a instagram-se decía Marco y observando las bandejas de burrito que aun quedaban.

Star continuo cantando improvisadamente...

* * *

 _ **Pdv de Toffee**_

Toffee estaba sirviéndose algo de ponche cuando el maestro Taylor Jones, un hombre de alrededor de 40 años, vestido de manera ostentosa e incluso petulante le comenzó a hablar.

-Pensé que no era de la clase fiestera-dijo Taylor Jones.

-Es cierto pero River y Moon somos amigos desde que éramos jóvenes-dijo Toffee observando a Selena que estaba junto a Geralt y charlaban con los señores Díaz.

-La adorable Selena realmente tiene gustos particulares en cuanto a hombres-dijo Jones.

-La maestra Selena es una gran mujer y tiene todo un futuro por delante y el joven West es un joven muy educado-dijo Toffee sintiendo total desagrado hacia Jones y su actitud maliciosa.

-Jones, acaso no debería acosar alguna maestra como Skullnick-dijo Hekappo observando a Jones que se alejaba inmediatamente de Toffee.

-Ese sujeto es un pesado-dijo Toffee tomando un vaso y sirviéndole a Hekappo un poco de ponche.

-Concuerdo-dijo Hekappo riendo-también me da gusto verlo-Toffee bebió tranquilamente el ponche de River observando que Selena se acercaba junto Geralt.

-Maestro Toffee, quiero presentarle a mi acompañante-dijo Selena.

-Es un gusto, soy Geralt West-dijo Geralt estrechando la mano de Toffee.

-El gusto es mío, joven West-dijo Toffee ofreciéndole algo de ponche.

-Paso, soy conductor designado-dijo Geralt.

-Muy responsable de su parte y dígame de donde proviene, Geralt-dijo Toffee,

-Nacido y criado en Nueva Orleans, Luisiana-dijo Geralt.

-Vaya un chico del pantano-dijo Toffee.

-Eso fue algo grosero-dijo Hekappo y Selena se sintió algo incomoda por lo dicho por Toffee.

-No para nada es más bien un alago para los criados en el pantano-dijo Geralt.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Selena algo sorprendida.

-Sí, creo que usted ha estado antes en mi lugar de nacimiento-dijo Geralt.

Toffee comenzó a relatar que estuvo hace unos años en los pantanos de Luisiana cuando era abogado.

* * *

 _ **Mientras….**_

-¿Qué estamos apostado realmente?-dijo Marco.

-Si gano borras el video de la canción del burrito y si pierdo hare tu tarea de matemática-dijo Star observando a Marco que estaba concentrando y calculando la distancia de la pelota en dirección al hoyo en el campo de minigolf.

-Hecho-dijo Marco que golpeo la pelota suavemente.

* * *

 _ **Pdv de River….**_

River observaba que todos sus colegas y amigos que lo estaban pasando de lo mejor e incluso Toffee estaban hablando con varias maestras que trataban de captar su atención.

-Debo admitirlo, tu fiesta es un gran éxito-dijo Moon.

-Entonces podre hacer otra a futuro-dijo River.

-Claro mientras la policía no toque a la puerta, no le veo a problema-dijo Moon.

-Perfecto y mira eso-dijo River indicando en dirección de Toffee.

-Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa-dijo Moon riendo.

River tomo a Moon llevándola al centro de la sala principal y varios maestros consiguieron pareja comenzando a bailar y todos los presentes quedaron asombrados al ver a Moon bailar tan delicadamente al igual que River que le seguía paso pero Geralt y Selena captaron también la atención de los presentes.

 _ **Pdv de Hekappo...**_

Hekappo observo a Selena que estaba muy feliz bailando pero sintiéndose frustrada a la vez pero observo una botella de brandy que tomo dirigiéndose en dirección del patio trasero de la residencia Butterfly.

Estaba bebiendo directamente de la botella y mirando las estrellas.

-Realmente debo ser la mujer con la peor suerte para elegir hombres-se dijo Hekappo.

A pesar que nunca tuvo una figura paterna tanto Hekappo como Hécate siempre siguieron el ejemplo de su madre que les enseño a ser mujeres fuertes y decididas de la vida pero en ocasiones Hekappo deseaba tener a un hombre decente.

-Realmente, usted es muy distinta a su hermana-dijo Tylor Jones que se iba acercando.

-Genial este Casanova de cuarta-se dijo en su mente Hekappo que a su comenzaba a sentir los efectos de lo bebido- se le perdió algo, Jones-dijo Hekappo.

-Tranquila solo quería charla con usted y disfrutar esta noche de otoño-dijo Jones con una sonrisa.

-Seguro, dile eso a una mocosa-Hekappo solo ignoro a Jones que trata en diversas ocasiones captar su atención.

-No debe ser muy agresiva-dijo Jones acercándose cada vez mas.

 _ **Pdv de Toffee…**_

Estaba observando a algunos de sus colegas que bailaban e incluso observo a la maestra Hekappo que salía de la sala principal sosteniendo una botella de brandy.

Toffee continuo en la sala principal comenzando a sentirse incomodo e ignorando algunos maestros que trataban de charla con él.

-Creo que me fumare uno cigarrillo y me iré a casa, creo que fue suficiente diversión por una noche-Toffee salió de la sala principal en dirección de la cocina pero antes de salir observo a Jones que estaba acercándose a Hekappo e incluso notaba cierta incomodidad.

-Ese pedazo de basura-se dijo Toffee abriendo la puerta del patio trasero e interrumpiendo la escena.

-Acaso se le perdió algo Liddell-dijo Jones con el rostro lleno de ira.

-En realidad no, pero lo que está haciendo no es nada agradable y es considerado acoso-dijo Toffee.

-Maestro Toffee concuerdo con usted-dijo Geralt que apareció de la nada observando a Jones.

-Creo que malinterpretan esto-dijo Jones algo nervioso.

-Seguro, pedazo de basura-dijo Toffee causando sorpresa por sus palabras.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo-dijo Jones mostrándose nervioso.

-Estoy al tanto de su expulsión de Stanford, el decano Lewis es un viejo amigo mío y me conto todo lo que sucedió con usted-dijo Toffee.

Jones se vio contra la espada y la pared tanto por Toffee y Geralt que lo observaban decidiendo regresar a la fiesta.

Geralt se acerco a Hekappo para preguntarse sise encontraba bien.

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Geralt.

-Estoy bien y tampoco soy una debilucha que no sepa defenderse de esa clase de sujeto, mejor regresa con Selena-dijo Hekappo.

-No se preocupe, joven West me quedara fumando y haciéndole algo de compañía a la maestra Pyros-dijo Toffee.

-Ok, al menos usted es un caballero-dijo Geralt regresando al interior.

Toffee observo de reojo a Hekappo que estaba sosteniendo media botella de brandy.

-Se encuentra bien-dijo Toffee.

-Sí y tampoco debían interferir iba a darle de todo modo un puñetazo a ese acosador-dijo Hekappo.

Toffee encendió un cigarrillo y Hekappo lo miraba algo curiosa.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Toffee.

-Como un hombre educado, caballeroso e incluso inteligente, no tiene esposa e hijos-dijo Hekappo.

-Digamos que nunca fue un objetivo en mi vida pero estuve hace tiempo enamorado de una mujer pero digamos que ella hizo su elección y ese hombre el ama hasta el día de hoy como la primera vez que la vio-dijo Toffee.

-Disculpe si dije algo indebido-Hekappo le tendió la botella de brandy a Toffee que recibió con agrado.

-Gracias, no hay problemas pero digamos que yo nunca podría haberla hecho feliz-dijo Toffee.

-¿Qué paso con ella?-pregunto Hekappo.

-Se casaron, tienen una hija maravillosa, viven en un hogar cálido en otras palabras tienen una vida perfecta-dijo Toffee bebiendo de la botella.

-Pero debo suponer que ha salido con algunas mujeres-dijo Hekappo.

-Tuve algunos noviazgo pero todos fueron un fracasó y en cuanto usted, tiene novio-dijo Toffee.

 _ **Pdv de Hekappo...**_

-Tuve algunos noviazgo pero todos fueron un fracasó y en cuanto usted, tiene novio-dijo Toffee.

Cuando Hekappo escucho aquellas palabras sintió un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza recordando todos sus fracasos en el amor e incluso el brandy ya estaba haciendo efecto.

-Todos los idiotas con que he salido son iguales, un montón de perdedores y fracasados-dijo Hekappo ya ebria.

Toffee la observo en silencio.

-Mire nunca he necesitado un hombre a mi lado y todo gracias a mi madre que dejo al inútil de mi padre cuando tenía 8 años, ella nos educo, vistió, alimento e incluso nos envió a la universidad a mi hermana y a mí pero ahora mi amada hermana encontró a un chico fabuloso que es arquitecto y se casaran pronto-dijo Hekappo.

-Cielos, realmente ha tenido una vida algo difícil-dijo Toffee.

-Ahora ese idiota de Jones trato de ligarme y quería algo de sexo-se quejaba Hekappo.

-Esa clase de sujeto no vale la pena y se nota que está desesperado-dijo Toffee causando una gran carcajada a Hekappo.

-Tienes razón, y espero que lo voy a decir no se lo tome a mal-dijo Hekappo.

-Me cuesta ofenderme-dijo Toffee.

-Viéndolo bien usted no está nada mal, quizás deberíamos ir a ese motel que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad-dijo Hekappo causando gran sorpresa en Toffee.

-Creo que el brandy está hablando por usted-dijo Toffee tratando de quitarle la botella.

-Es en serio usted valdría la pena-dijo Hekappo que continuando hablando varias cosas a Toffee que se notaba incomodo.

 _ **Pdv de Moon….**_

Moon había bailando con River, Skeeves, Rafael e incluso Geralt que apenas le pudo seguir el paso, decidió ir a la cocina por algo de agua mineral observando por la ventana Hekappo y Toffee que charlaban.

-Por amor al cielo necesito una camarada-dijo Moon buscando su teléfono celular.

-Querida, hay mas botanas-dijo River entrando a la cocina.

-Olvidas las botanas y mira hacia afuera-dijo Moon.

River y Moon observaron a Hekappo y Toffee charlando.

-Y no quería asistir a mi fiesta-dijo River.

-Pero creo que lo está pasando bien a su modo-dijo Moon riendo.

Ambos fueron descubiertos por Toffee que los observo e incluso le pidió a Hekappo que lo excusara.

\- River, puedes llamar a un taxi-dijo Toffee.

-Claro enseguida lo llamo-dijo River dejando a solas a Moon y Toffee.

-Así que-dijo Moon.

-No te hagas ideas, ese idiota de Jones trataba de pasarse de listo y solo intervine además la maestra Hekappo ya esta pasada de copas-dijo Toffee en cambio Moon observo por la ventana Hekappo que le lanzaba besos a Toffee y notando su cara de ebria.

-Eso explica mucho y es hora que regrese a casa-dijo Moon.

-Sí y gracias por la fiesta lo pase lo mejor de lo que creía-dijo Toffee.

-Debes decírselo a River y creo que es momento de que yo te haga una invitación-dijo Moon.

-Creo que tu cumpleaños es dentro de unos meses-dijo Toffee.

-Te estoy invitando para que celebres el día de acción de gracias con nosotros, vendrán los Díaz, además de mi sobrina Úrsula y tú eres un buen amigo de la familia-dijo Moon.

-Vendré y traeré mi famoso pastel de calabaza –dijo Toffee.

-Genial-dijo Moon.

-A todo esto participaras en el show de talento de la academia-dijo Toffee.

-Sí, mi sobrina Úrsula vendrá el próximo viernes a tomar las medidas para los traje que ocuparemos con Star y además debe traer los trajes que ocuparan Star y Marco para noche de brujas-dijo Moon.

River regreso avisando a Toffee que había llegado el taxi que pidió, Moon se despidió de Toffee y Hekappo.

-Al menos se divirtió-dijo Moon.

 _ **Pdv de Toffee….**_

Tras despedirse de los asistentes de la fiesta de River, Toffee daba las indicaciones al conductor del taxi la dirección del hogar Hekappo.

Mientras iban viajando, Hekappo continuaba con su charla de ebrios.

-Hace ejercicio y tiene musculo-dijo Hekappo.

-Genial soy el niñero de una mujer adulta-dijo Toffee siendo observado por el conductor que le pidió que se concentrara en el camino.

Toffee continúo escuchando todas las palabras que decía Hekappo en relación a su anatomía física e incluso le relataba sobre sus antiguos novios.

-Tenía 14 años y estaba ese chico llamado Paul nos besábamos y todo eso pero al llegar a los 17 años ese idiota se fijo en otra chica y cuando lo descubrí le di una paliza e incluso destroce su pintura de su tan amado auto-dijo Hekappo continuando su relato.

-Que alguien me mate-dijo Toffee observando que el taxi se iba deteniendo en la dirección indicada.

Toffee le indico que al conductor que lo espera antes de ir a su apartamento mientras dejaba a Hekappo en su hogar, al tratar de ayudarle fue completamente ensuciado por el vomito de Hekappo.

-Genial mi chaqueta favorita arruinada-dijo Toffee cargando a Hekappo hasta la puerta de su hogar que fueron recibido por la señora Piros.

-Hija-dijo Verónica.

-Hola mami, mira traje a un hombre igual que mi hermana-dijo Hekappo riendo.

-Hola buenas noches, soy Toffee Liddell colega de sus hijas en la academia-dijo Toffee.

-Es un gusto y gracias por tráela, a todo esto como quedo en este estado-dijo Verónica.

-Solo bebió más de la cuenta y me vomito-dijo Toffee.

-Discúlpela y por lo menos déjeme su chaqueta yo se la limpiare como forma de agradecimiento-dijo Verónica.

-No creo que sea necesario-dijo Toffee.

-Déjela y se la enviare el lunes-dijo Verónica.

Toffee se sintió amenazado de alguna forma entregando a la chaqueta y despidiéndose tanto de Hekappo y su madre que incluso Hekappo le dijo frente a su madre un par de palabras.

-No seas un estirado y vamos a ese motel de las afueras de la ciudad-dijo Hekappo riendo.

Toffee solo giro los ojos y abordo el taxi en dirección de su hogar.

* * *

 **Eras ya casi las 12 de la noche y la fiesta estaba terminando e incluso varios maestros se despidieron tras una larga fiesta pero un evento inesperado golpearía la residencia Butterfly aquella noche…**

* * *

 _ **Pdv de Moon...**_

Moon al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente a un grupo de oficiales de policía que rodearon su hogar.

-Buenas noches oficiales, en que puedo ayudarle-dijo Moon mostrándose algo preocupada.

-Buenas noches señora, tenemos una queja de ruido excesivo e incluso una gran fiesta que no estaba autorizada por el consejo de vecino de este sector-dijo el oficial de policía.

-Sara Bentley-se dijo Moon comenzando a arder su sangre y tratando de no perder el control-la fiesta ya termino y también leí cuidadosamente el reglamento del sector cuando me mude hace unos meses y la fiesta solo duro hasta las 11.45 pm lo cual tiene como máximo de duración hasta las 12 de la noche-Moon observo desafiante al grupo de policía que trataba de intimidarla.

-Creo que usted no comprende, deberá acompañarnos a la estación de policía y declarar a nuestro superiores-dijo el oficial sacando sus esposas.

-Oficial no creo que sea necesario las esposas-dijo River e incluso Angie y Rafael trataron de disuadir a los oficiales.

-Son órdenes y además la señora Bentley dijo que esta fiesta estaba fuera de control-dijo el oficial y un segundo oficial de policía se acerco a Moon.

-Sara Bentley solo es una mujer amargada-dijo Moon notando de reojo al segundo oficial que trataba de acercarse a ella por sorpresa y de manera instintiva soltó un puñetazo dejando en el suelo al oficial.

-Moon-dijo River quedando sorprendido al igual que Angie y Rafael.

-Golpear a un oficial de policía es un serio cargo-dijo el oficial esposando a Moon que no se resistió.

-Hagan feliz a Sara Bentley y sus títeres del consejo-dijo Moon quejándose mientras River y los Diaz observaban la escena con total asombro.

-tranquila señora-dijo el Oficial mientras conducía a Moon hasta la patrulla.

Moon escucho atentamente todo lo que decía un joven oficial de policía en cuanto a sus derechos y todo eso pero quizás fue por un simple impulso o capricho pero de un simple giro ataco al joven oficial de policía con sus propios dientes dejándole una marca de su propia dentadura mientras era asistido por otros oficiales.

-Eso le causara mas problema, loca-dijo el oficial de policía pero para sorpresa de todos ellos, Moon se quito las esposas golpeando al segundo oficial que trato de someterla dejándolo con la nariz rota.

-Vamos señores, soy descendiente de Falk Kord-dijo Moon abalanzándose sobre otro oficial que trataba de pedir refuerzos a la estación...

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

 _ **Pdv de Star….**_

Star y Marco se encontraban siguiendo al oficial de policía que estaba un poco apaleado.

-¿Qué sucedió realmente?, oficial-dijo Star.

-Disculpe la pregunta, ¿ustedes quien son?-dijo el oficial.

-Somos sus hijos-respondió Marco.

El oficial observo a ambos chicos sobre su hombro lanzando un suspiro y comenzando a hablar-Agresión a un oficial de policía o mas a varios oficiales que me incluyo, insultos, incluso rayaron una patrulla y varios otros cargos menores-explicaba el oficial.

-Papá realmente metió la pata-dijo Star avergonzada.

-En realidad fue la señora de cabello azul que ocasiono la mayoría de los cargos-dijo el policía mostrándose algo asustado-necesitamos al menos 5 oficiales de policía para lograr controlarla e incluso mordió a un novato en su primer día y aun no sabemos cómo logro quitarse las esposas y romper el labio a un segundo oficial mientras ella se quejaba que alguien le toco el trasero además con una de nuestras macanas destrozo la patrulla y pinto con sangre en la patrulla abajo Sara Bentley y sus títeres-terminaba de explicar el oficial de policía.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Johansen y mis padres?-pregunto Marco en cambio Star estaba sorprendida por el nivel de violencia que mostro su mamá.

-Ellos solo quisieron venir manera voluntaria para controlar a la señora del cabello azul-dijo el oficial.

Star, Marco y el oficial de policía ingresaron a la celda donde se encontraban todos los presos observando un combate donde Moon estaba dando una paliza a un enorme sujeto de barba.

-Tu madre si sabe pelear-dijo Marco atónito pero en cambio Star observo en silencio a su madre hasta que hablo.

-Vamos mamá, golpéalo más fuerte-dijo Star observando al sujeto de barbas que se rendía y Moon se alzaba como la más ruda de la celda que incluso algunos presos le regalaron cadenas gruesas para el cuello, unas gafas e incluso un abrigo de parte de un grupo de raperos.

-Soy Moon y soy su nueva reina-dijo Moon alzando los brazos hasta que el oficial hablo.

-Señora Butterfly, señor Johansen y señores Diaz, sus hijos pagaron los 650 dólares de multa y también les pido no hablar del asunto de la mordida y la paliza dada a nuestros oficiales que podemos evitar la humillación pública-dijo el Oficial que estaba asustado de Moon.

-Disculpen chicos, creo que es hora de ir a casa-dijo Moon que tenía la intención devolver las cosas que recibió pero los presos le dijeron que era un regalo de su parte y se cuidara-gracias chicos y recuerden podemos reunirnos un día para hacer una barbacoa-terminaba Moon que salió junto a River, Angie y Rafael que se despidieron de todos los presos.

-Gracias por sacarnos-dijo River.

-Gracias al cielo ambos tenían dinero-dijo Angie.

-Creo que a la próxima podríamos hacer una barbacoa-dijo Rafael.

-Cariño, creo que deberías hacer fiestas más seguido-dijo Moon.

-Quizás pero dentro de 10 años, haga una nuevamente-dijo River pensando en el desastre que debía estar hecha su residencia.

-Creo que a la próxima Marco y yo deberíamos quedarnos con ustedes-dijo Star en cambio Marco solo pensaba si Star podría llegar a ser así de violenta.

-Son muy jóvenes para festejar a nuestro nivel-dijo Moon siendo observaba por todos los oficiales de policías que se ocultaban de ella que comenzó a decirles- oh si estoy libre al fin, todo gracias a mi futuro yerno y mi hija que pronto se casaran teniendo un montón de hijos-dijo Moon realizando alguna especie de danza mientras los oficiales desaparecían del lugar.

Tras salir de la comisaria tomaron un par de taxis en dirección de sus respectivos hogares para descansar tras una larga noche de juerga.

 _ **Domingo, Hogar de las hermanas Pyros...**_

Tras despertar y sumando un horrible resaca, Hekappo salió de su habitación en dirección de la cocina donde se encontraba su madre Verónica y su hermana Hécate que la saludaron.

-Buenos días-dijo Hekappo bostezando.

-Buenos días, ¿café?-pregunto Verónica.

-Si-dijo Hekappo tomando lugar junto a su hermana.

-Whoooo, realmente fue una gran fiesta-dijo Hecate.

-Sí y hubieras visto a Selena lo feliz que estaba con Geralt pero ese idiota y presumido de Jones quería algo de sexo-dijo Hekappo recibiendo su café, huevos, tocinos y unas tostada para desayunar.

-Cree que sus trucos funcionan-dijo Hécate.

-Ese no es el maestro que fue expulsado de Stanford por andar con una estudiante-dijo Verónica tomando lugar junto a sus hijas.

-Si ese mismo-dijo Hécate.

-Ese idiota siempre trata de darse aire de divo pero Geralt y Toffee lo pusieron en su lugar-dijo Hekappo recordando la escena.

-Esperen chicas, Geralt es el nuevo novio de Selena, ¿cierto?-dijo Verónica.

-Supongo pero creo que aun no hablan lo debido-dijo Hekappo.

-Entonces el educado maestro de ayer por la noche, era el maestro Toffee-dijo Verónica.

Ambas gemelas se quedaron observando sorprendidas según lo comentado por su madre.

-A que te refieres que vino anoche-dijo Hekappo.

-Más bien como lo conoces-dijo Hécate.

-Enserio cariño, no recuerdas nada y como llegaste anoche de la fiesta-dijo Verónica.

Hekappo trato de hacer memoria, recordando que Geralt y Toffee pusieron en su lugar a Jones y al tratar de seguir recordando solo quedaba en lagunas mentales.

-Whoo, realmente bebiste más de la cuenta-dijo Hécate.

-Pensé que Geralt y Selena, me dieron un aventón a casa-dijo Hekappo.

-No, fue el maestro Toffee que te trajo y hablo conmigo explicando lo que sucedió en la fiesta e incluso le vomitaste encima cuando te ayudaba a bajar del taxi-dijo Verónica.

Hekappo comenzó a tener un breve flashback recordando todo lo sucedido e incluso todo lo que charlaron con Toffee mientras bebían brandy en el patio trasero de la casa Butterfly ademas de todo lo que dijo en cuanto al motel de afueras de la ciudad.

-Me quiero morir-dijo Hekappo-incluso me insinué en un momento-Hécate comenzó a reír como loca y Verónica se levanto de la mesa en busca de la chaqueta de Toffee.

-Nunca pensé que te gustaban los hombres mayores-dijo Hécate riendo.

-Cállate, mi vida como maestra en la academia término-dijo Hekappo ocultándose bajo la mesa.

-H-ppo, ya tienes 28 años y no eres una niña pequeña para que te ocultes bajo la mesa como solías hacer-dijo Verónica trayendo consigo la chaqueta de Toffee que estaba limpia.

-Animo H-ppo, al menos tiene cierto atractivo el maestro Toffee-dijo Hécate riendo.

-No me digan H-ppo-dijo Hekappo.

Hekappo continuo oculta bajo la mesa de la cocina mientras Verónica hablaba que el maestro Toffee sería un buen partido para ella y Hécate continuaba riendo.

-H-ppo, podrás ocupar mi vestido de bodas-dijo Hécate mirando bajo la mesa a su hermana que solo deseaba desaparecer del mundo.

 _ **Lunes, Academia de Eco Arroyo...**_

River, Toffee, Selena y Hécate se encontraban charlando y en especial, River les relataba lo sucedido cuando Moon fue detenida por la policía tras la denuncia de Sara Bentley.

-Eso sucedió básicamente-dijo River observando el rostro de sorpresa de sus colegas.

-River, por lo menos se evito un juicio y unos cuantos millones en demanda-dijo Toffee.

-Creo que es la última vez que me perdió, una fiesta de maestro-dijo Hécate en cambio Selena se encontraba soñando despierta y fantaseando por Geralt.

-No te hagas el sorprendido Toffee, ella siempre ha sido algo violenta-dijo River.

-No lo pongo en duda, pero golpeo a dos oficiales de policía e incluso logro quitarse las esposas y además considera que se hizo reina del bajo mundo mientras estuvo en la estación de policía-dijo Toffee.

-El maestro Toffee tiene razón y qué opinas Selena-dijo Hécate que al igual que Toffee y River notaron que estaba totalmente desconectada del mundo.

-La perdimos-dijo River.

-Así es el amor-dijo Toffee.

-Al menos esta más feliz-dijo Hécate.

River al observaba detenidamente a Selena se dio por satisfecho que su fiesta había sido un éxito, incluso Toffee había asistido y divertido de alguna manera al mirar la entrada del salón observo a la entradora Hekappo que traía consigo una bolsa y se iba acercando lentamente en su dirección.

-Hola maestro Toffee-dijo Hekappo que fue observada por su hermana con cierta diversión.

-Hola entrenadora Piros-dijo Toffee recibiendo la bolsa y sacando su chaqueta limpia.

-Mi madre la limpio y le envía sus saludos-dijo Hekappo que salió huyendo rápidamente.

-Creo que mi fiesta fue un total éxito-dijo River bebiendo su café y observando con diversión a Toffee.

-Johansen solo cállate-dijo Toffee bebiendo su café.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este súper capitulo y espero sus reviews, ahora estos son los siguientes titulos para lo que sigue:**

 **El diario de Eclipsa IV: Black Bird.**

 **El cumpleaños de Marco.**

 **El baile de noche de brujas parte I y II.**

 **Así que tenemos muchas cosas por contar aun…**

 **Y muy pronto tendremos Moon contra Sara Bentley….**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola mis queridos lectores y regreso nuevamente para traerles el cuarto capítulo del diario de Eclipsa.**

 **Antes de empezar y recodando en el capitulo numero 26 de la historia hubo una situación entre Marco y Hekappo y también un motel así que prometo que para el siguiente capítulo cumpliré el deseo de los lectores de saber que sucedió aquella vez que será la apertura antes de relatar sobre el cumpleaños de Marco.**

 **Este capítulo será algo más místico y con cierta referencia a la magia y tradiciones antiguas en el mundo.**

 **En cuanto a los reviews:**

 **Guest: el siguiente capítulo sabremos la verdad entre Marco y Hekappo y luego tendremos el cumpleaños de Marco en ese mismo capitulo.**

 **The-x-files-fan** **: agradezco tus palabras y fue muy divertido en escribir el capitulo e ir desarrollando la idea durante la semana pasada, y a partir de este capítulo iré dando pequeños adelanto de lo que será el enfrentamiento entre Moon y Sara Bentley.**

 **SugarQueen97: mi querida colaboradora y artífice del éxito del capítulo 26 fue fantástico hacer este capítulo y espero seguir trabajando a futuro con mas idea, en cuanto Moon digamos que bebió algo pero no estaba ebria como Hekappo digamos que de cierta manera explico su actitud cuando ella dice ser descendiente de Falk Kord pero digamos que le di esa actitud de mujer salvaje o amazona que humillo a la policía y ahora es reina del bajo mundo, ya vimos cuando ataco la casa de Sara Bentley mostrando esos rasgo.**

 **Bien mis queridos lectores pueden enviar sus reviews, sugerencia y todo lo que se le ocurra y ahora un regalo para todos….**

 **Adelanto de exclusivo de Moon Butterfly vs Sara Bentley (Noviembre 2017)**

Todos quedaron pasmados viendo el enorme autobús que traía consigo a Moon vestida con la camiseta de los Wreckers, un pantalón deportivo, zapatillas converse negra, cadenas en el cuello, gafas oscuras y el abrigo de piel además de sostener entre sus manos un bastón que le facilito Toffee, que venía junto a todos los motocicletas, raperos, hip hoperos, artistas callejero, grafiteros e incluso todos aquellos que conoció cuando fue llevada a la estación de policía deteniéndose lentamente el enorme autobús conducido por Geralt.

Moon observo a Toffee, Star, Marco y River que levantaron sus pulgares y ella asistió tomando un micrófono que le facilito el Dj Ruberiot y hablo.

-Disculpen la demora mis asesores y yo queríamos hacer una entrada dramática y traer a todos aquellos que nuestra comunidad ha marginado por ser diferente o pensar diferente, todos podemos vivir en armonía y paz-dijo Moon observando a sus pocos partidarios en lo que se encontraba Angie que sostenía un cartel-Angie gracias por creer en mí al igual que el resto de mis simpatizantes-Moon observo a Sara Bentley y sus títeres que estaban totalmente asombrado.

Moon observo a los diversos miembros de cada agrupación que decidió asistir con ella y hablo una vez más.

-Gran sindicato de la ciudad de Eco Arroyo conocido como simplemente Big Earls agradezco su ayuda y como su reina que fue elegida tras derrotar a Ross el barbón anterior rey del sindicato les pido demostrar que ustedes también son parte de la comunidad y a todo los policías de Eco Arroyo les recuerdo la gran humillación sufrida cuando les di aquella paliza en Octubre y de manera amable les pido que se retiren-dijo Moon observando el rostro de ira de Sara Bentley.

 _ **Muy pronto….**_

 _ **Aplicaremos un término que en ocasiones no esta demás aprender algo de cultura general.**_

 **SANKOFA** : El término _sankofa_ significa "retornar y conseguirlo". Es el símbolo adinkra que nos recuerda que hemos de volver y conseguir lo que se quedó atrás. Es el símbolo de la importancia de aprender del pasado para construir el futuro.

El símbolo sankofa es de un ave que tiene sus pies firmemente plantados hacia adelante o que vuela, pero la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás, como en el tablero de la figura 2. El huevo en la boca representa el conocimiento del pasado sobre el cual se basa la sabiduría y la generación venidera que se beneficiarían de esa sabiduría. Este símbolo a menudo se relaciona con el proverbio: "Se wo were fi na wosankofa a yenkyi", que se traduce en: "No está mal volver atrás para aquello que se ha olvidado". Los akan creen que el pasado ilumina el presente y que la búsqueda del conocimiento es un proceso que dura toda la vida.

Incluso este símbolo ya mencionado tiene diversas variantes tanto en China, Países Nórdicos, los nativos americanos al norte, Celtas, Maori sin importa este símbolo tiene cientos de variantes en el mundo.

 _ **Comenzamos….**_

* * *

 **Diario de Eclipsa IV: Black Bird**

No creo que fuera un sueño más bien fue unos de mis primeros recuerdos, todo comenzaba cuando apenas era una niña quizás debía tener unos 5 años y me encontraba recorriendo mi antiguo hogar en Londres, era una agradable mañana de primavera donde iba corriendo por todo mi hogar descalza mientras la ama de llaves me decía que no hiciera eso, pero yo le daba poca importancia a sus palabras que me dirigía a la terraza donde mi madre se encontraba leyendo y desayunando.

-No hagas enojar a la vieja Emma-me decía Nashira con su cabello color gris al viento y su mirada de ojos dorados que me tomo entre sus brazos.

-Solo estaba jugando-le respondí.

-Pequeña, yo también hacia enojar a Emma cuando tenía tu edad- Nashira siempre había sido mi única amiga y me comprendía mejor que nadie en este mundo.

-Ella siempre me dice que hacer-le respondí.

-Ella solo trata de cuidarte igual que a mí-Nashira me observo con una sonrisa dándome un pequeño beso en la frente y acomódame mientras ella retomaba el libro que estaba leyendo.

Observe detenidamente el libro que estaba leyendo mi madre que apenas podía comprender pero me fije solamente en los dibujos que eran aves de color negra algunas alzaban el vuelo y otras estaban en tierra.

-Me gustan las aves-fue lo que le dije a mi madre que me sonrío.

-Las aves son interesantes y estas aves igual querida-dijo Nashira.

-¿Por qué?-le dije.

-Estas aves son de la buena suerte-dijo Nashira.

Quizás mi mente de 5 años quedo tranquila en ese entonces pero supe la verdad cuando tenía 14 y podía comprender mucho mejor las cosas en el mundo.

-Sankofa-leía y volvía a despertar nuevamente en medio de la noche mientras nos dirigíamos a los territorios de los nativos.

 _ **Algunos días después, fines de noviembre…..**_

Tras mi pequeña fuga, las cosas con Lawrence se había vuelto algo incomoda en especial si Falk estaba cerca de mí.

Al regresar con el grupo mi esposo comenzó a reclamar que habíamos perdido tiempo y dinero pero le volví a recordar que esta expedición estaba financiando en gran parte por mi persona.

-Perdimos un día de viaje, Eclipsa-me dijo cuando regrese nuevamente.

-Gracias por tu preocupación-le respondí.

-Tuve que dejarte en Nueva York junto a mi madre-dijo Lawrence.

-Debo recordarte que yo puse gran parte del capital para este viaje-le respondí.

Lawrence aunque tratara de ganarme en una discusión siempre perdía y en especial si ocupaba de argumento a su madre tras aquella pequeña afrenta existió una gran distanciamiento que toda la expedición noto pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

Tras continuar nuestro viaje, Falk nos indico aquella mañana de niebla deberíamos mantenernos juntos durante el último tramo de la expedición.

-Esta zona es territorio de una tribu llamada los hijos del viento-dijo Falk arrojando algunas ramas a la fogata mientras desayunábamos.

¿Los hijos del viento?-pregunte.

Falk nos explico que este territorio era habitado por una tribu que le gustaba vestirse con plumas de aves, mascara y jugar broma a los viajeros también nos advirtió que algunos miembros de ese pueblo son desconfiados con los extraños que no dudaría en matar.

-Kord, tenemos armas de fuegos-dijo Lawrence siendo apoyado por Clayton y Smith.

-No servirá de nada, ellos les gusta mezclarse entre la neblina y atacar e incluso pueden mezclarse entre nosotros sin darnos cuenta y matarnos-dijo Falk en cambio observe a Lawrence, Clayton y Smith que estaban escéptico ante tales palabras pero los mestizos de Falk estaban atentos a cualquier cosa.

-Si llegan aparecer, debemos arrojar las armas y levantar las mano-le dije a Falk.

-Eso sería lo ideal –dijo Falk.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que debemos permanecer juntos pero si llega a pasar lo peor podremos hablar con sus líderes-dijo Lawrence.

-Sí pero el líder hablara con el líder de nuestra expedición que en este caso usted señor Clermont-dijo Falk.

Al observa a Lawrence en silencio y esperando su reacción según lo dicho por Falk.

-Kord, yo lo contrate para qué guiara esta expedición y espero que usted pueda hablar con los nativos-dijo Lawrence mostrándose nervioso.

-No seas patético Lawrence-mantuve aquellas palabras en mi mente observando a mi esposo que seguía poniendo excusas a Falk que solo escuchaba.

-Señor Clermont, yo me hare cargo de todo e incluso si somos abordados por el pueblo de la niebla-dijo Falk encendiendo su pipa.

-Gracias y espero que podamos salir cuanto antes de este bosque y está molesta niebla se disipe-dijo Lawrence.

Tras terminar nuestra pequeña reunión, trate de escabullirme para recorrer los alrededores pero fui inmediatamente detenida por Lawrence que me dijo que al menos fuera escoltada por alguien.

-Comprendo que seas curiosa pero al menos que alguien te acompañe-dijo Lawrence.

-Yo debo ir por una hierbas medicinales al bosque quizás podría acompañarme-dijo Falk colocándose su abrigo.

-Está bien pero por lo menos quiero recorrer tranquilamente el bosque y quizás ver alguna ave o animal-Lawrence solo suspiro y estuvo de acuerdo en lo que exigía.

Nos internamos en medio del bosque que aun estaba cubierto por la niebla que apenas podía ver algo pero Falk tomo mi mano.

-Has estado algo distanciado-le dije a Falk.

-Creo que podría decirle lo mismo-me respondió Falk que me tomo de la caderas atrayéndome hacia él.

-Las hierbas medicinales fueron una excusa para acompañarme-le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su rostro.

-En parte y también necesito esas hierbas para el chamán de la aldea-dijo Falk que me beso muy apasionadamente.

-Te extrañe-no había caso siempre que estaba a solas con Falk, sucedía lo mismo yo me dejaba de llevar y él me besaba pero en ocasiones le gustaba quitarme mi sombrero para ver que mi cabello que caía hasta mi cintura-pareces un niño, Kord- sostenía entre sus manos mi sombrero que trataba de recuperar pero siempre me lo impedía mi estatura.

-Vamos al menos trata de dar un salto-dijo Falk alzando mi sombrero.

-Eso es injusto-le reclamaba e incluso trataba de dar un salto pero Falk era demasiado alto pero en un momento de ira le di un puntapié en su canilla que lo derivo causándome una gran sorpresa.

-No era para tanto-dijo Falk que se encontraba en el suelo pero sostenía mi sombrero en alto para que no se ensuciara.

-Idiota-le dije lanzándome a sus brazos y lo volvía a besar una vez más.

-Solo fue una broma-me respondió Falk que continuo con el beso.

Tras nuestro pequeño juego seguimos caminando por el bosque en busca de las hierbas que necesitaba Falk e incluso aprendí un par de cosas en cuanto a hierbas medicinales y hongos silvestres.

-Esta hierba de color blanco y de tallo morado sirve para curar heridas-dijo Falk con su cuchillo lo saco de raíz y lo guardo en su moral.

-¿Tienes algún nombre en especifico?-le pregunte a Falk

-Le dicen la flor de la madre-dijo Falk continuando en busca de más hierbas.

-¿Quién le pone ese nombre?-le pregunte pero Falk estaba observando unos hongos silvestres de color azul y de tallo blanco.

-Ni idea-respondio Falk observando unos hongos que estaban cerca-nuestro día de suerte-dijo Falk con una sonrisa arrancando varios hongos.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esos hongos?-Falk se volvió a reincorporar y tomando mi mano y diciendo que camináramos un poco más.

-Son hongos alucinógenos, se ocupan para ciertos rituales y ceremonias cuando lleguemos se lo daré al chamán para que los ocupe a su antojo y me dará a cambio algo de su reserva personal de tabaco-dijo Falk.

-Todo esos hongos por un poco de tabaco-Falk solo me sonrió y me dijo que me daría un poco de tabaco para que probara.

-Eres muy generoso-le dije pero al observar detenidamente note en un árbol un extraño collar de cuenta que relucía a pesar de la densa niebla, me aleje de Falk que me siguió de cerca al llegar al árbol observe con gran curiosidad el collar de cuenta que se mantenía estático.

-Es un regalo-dijo Falk con una sonrisa.

-¿Un regalo?-dije sorprendida.

-Sí, los hijos del viento suelen dejar estos collares por todo el bosque para que los miembros de otras tribus los encuentre como símbolo de amistad, pero lo curioso es que usted no es una nativa y encontró uno-dijo Falk observando el collar.

-Entonces es mío-le dije a Falk que se apoyo en un árbol y me observaba.

-Sí, ahora es tuyo y felicidades-dijo Falk.

Tome con mucho cuidado el collar de cuenta notando una piedra que estaba pulida en el centro que además de varias esferas de madera que tenía el collar al tenerlo entre mis manos, una extraña visión de un ave negra y la luna que pude ver por unos instantes.

-Qué raro creo que vi un ave negra y la luna-le dije a Falk que disimulo cierta sorpresa.

-Black Bird-dijo Falk explicándome que el black bird era una señal de buena suerte y augurios de un gran cambio en mi vida pero no pudo explicar sobre la luna.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de los hijos del viento y todas sus tradiciones?-le pregunte a Falk que me observo en silencio hasta que hablo.

-La madre de Hannah era una mujer de los hijos del viento, mi madre vivió un tiempo con ellos antes de irse a vivir junto a mi abuelo pero aprendió todas sus tradiciones y muchos de los tatuajes que tengo son en parte de la tribu de mi abuelo y a la vez de los hijos del viento-dijo Falk que me mostro su collar de cuenta que era muy parecido al mío-este collar era el de mi madre, cuando ella murió lo tome y desde entonces lo he llevado para que ella siempre este conmigo-Falk se acerco lentamente a mi, tomando mi nuevo collar que coloco en mi cuello y lo guardo entre mis ropas.

-Gracias-le dije a Falk que bese una vez más.

-Trata que Lawrence no se dé cuenta de este collar, es un hombre que no comprende estas cosas-me dijo Falk.

-Tranquilo y no es la primera vez que le oculto algo a Lawrence-le respondí a Falk.

Tras terminar de reunir las últimas hierbas que necesitaba Falk regresamos en dirección del campamento pero nos llevaríamos una gran sorpresa mientras nos íbamos acércanos.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Falk en que ambos observamos a los mestizos muy alterados e incluso Lawrence se veía asustado por algo y corriendo rápidamente hacia nosotros cuando nos diviso.

-Kord, tenemos graves problemas-dijo Lawrence.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunte a Lawrence que solo dijo que debíamos verlo nosotros mismos.

Seguimos a Lawrence en silencio donde se encontraba el doctor Clayton y el joven Smith que estaban totalmente aterrador al ver a ese extraño ser que estaba cubierto por un manto y llevaba una máscara de color negro y blanco y varias plumas que estaba sentando cerca del fuego.

-Un hijo del viento-me dije.

Falk al ver aquel extraño, se acerco tomando lugar frente a él que hablaron en un extraño idioma por al menos una hora mientras ellos charlaban, estaba junto a unos de los mestizos llamado Manny, un hombre cercano a los 40 años de piel negra que miraba la escena preocupado por Falk.

-El amo esta en problema-dijo en voz alta Manny captando la atención de Lawrence, Clayton, Smith y el mío.

-¿ A qué te refieres?-dijo Clayton.

-Falk es nieto de una mujer de la tribu de los hijos del viento y creo que no podremos avanzar hasta que solucione ese problema-dijo Manny indicando a los demás mestizos que reunieran un poco mas de madera.

Lawrence le pidió a Clayton, Smith e incluso se me pidió que fuéramos a un lugar un poco mas apartado para charla sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo-dijo Lawrence.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero no podemos avanzar sin Falk-dijo Clayton.

-Pero si Falk no puede avanzar, hablemos con sus mestizos-dijo Smith que los tres ponderaron esa idea.

-Los hombres de Falk son leales solo a él y ellos no se moverán sin que Falk se los ordene-les dije.

-¿Cuál es tu idea, Eclipsa?-pregunto Lawrence.

-Solo debemos esperar-Lawrence, Clayton y Smith intercambiaron mirada entre si hasta que mi esposo hablo.

-Creo que debemos dejarlos atrás y continuar nosotros cuatro el viaje-dijo Lawrence.

-Estás loco y apenas somos capaces de sobrevivir en este bosque y Falk conoce el camino-los tres me observaron detenidamente hasta que Lawrence hablo una vez más.

-Sientes mucha simpatía por él, acaso te sientes atraído por ese mestizo-me dijo Lawrence pero al oír aquellas palabras cargadas de desprecio e ira golpee en la cara de mi esposo con la palma de mi mano y le respondí para evitar cualquier sospecha de mi relación con Falk

-Es un mestizo simplemente y yo soy una dama de la alta sociedad crees que me involucraría con un hombre así, Lawrence-pero Falk surgió de la nada mirándome con cierto desprecio- maldita sea, espero que no me escuchara- Falk nos indico que lo siguiéramos en dirección del rió.

Al llegar al rió, observamos que aquel extraño sujeto había desaparecido y nos hablo.

-Debo cruzar este rió para hablar con los ancianos de los hijos del viento y creo que volveré al amanecer-dijo Falk quitándose sus ropas y botas quedando tan solo con sus pantalones que se giro que observamos en su espalda en la altura de la nuca comenzaba un tatuaje de un ave que alzaba el vuelo de colores negro como la noche.

-El pájaro negro-dijo Clayton mostrándose intimidado.

-Esa es una marca maldita-respondió el joven Smith.

-Los rumores son cierto, Falk Kord es un brujo-dijo Lawrence.

-Sankofa-me dije a mí misma.

Falk nos miro sobre su hombro mostrándonos desprecio por nuestras palabras mientras se sumergía para cruzar el rio en dirección opuesta y notando diversas figuras muy parecida al extraño que hablo con Falk que fue recibido como un mas.

Lawrence, Clayton y Smith pasaron gran parte del día tratando de obtener la lealtad de los mestizos de Falk que solo respondía que solo obediencia a su amo, quedando totalmente varados pero aquella noche apenas pude conciliar el sueño por la ausencia de Falk y pero al salir de las mantas observe nuevamente que un hijo del viento me observan y me indicaba que me acercara a él.

-¿Paso algo con Falk?-le pregunte.

-Sigame-dijo aquel extraño y sin decir palabra alguna fui en busca de mi amado Falk.

Star termino el capitulo quedando impactada y suspirando levemente.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor-se dijo Star revisando su informe de historia.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y que sigue ahora se los diré, estamos terminando el arco argumental de las hojas de otoños y estos son los siguientes títulos:**

 **Motel y el cumpleaños de Marco.**

 **Baile de noche de brujas parte I y II.**

 **El diario de Eclipsa V: la mariposa gris y el lobo.**

 **Show de talento de la academia.**

 **Moon Butterfly vs Sara Bentley:**

 **Parte I: Presidenta del vecindario.**

 **Parte II: Moon la reina del bajo mundo.**

 **Parte III: Heridas del pasado.**

 **Día de acción de gracias.**

 **Luego comenzaremos el arco argumental de vientos de invierno y la subtrama a Londres con amor y estos son los primeros títulos:**

 **Diario de Eclipsa IV: Luna Roja.**

 **Navidad parte I y II.**

 **Año nuevo en la casa Butterfly.**

 **La antigua mansión Kord.**

 **De Rumba en Nueva York:**

 **-Parte I: Fiesta en la azotea.**

 **-Parte II: Desastre y Huida.**

 **-Parte III: Mina Loveberry al rescate.**

 **A Londres con Amor que será la subtrama de al menos 6 capítulos donde Marco y Star viajaran a pasar unas breves vacaciones además de un baile muy especial. Como verán ya tenemos varios títulos y puede que se agregue una pack de historia entre medio de algunas historias y estén atentos se viene con todo en especial Moon vs Sara Bentley y el viaje a Londres.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola mis queridos lectores lo prometido es deuda aquí le traigo lo que sucedió en motel entre Marco y Hekappo también traemos como plato principal el cumpleaños número 17 de Marco.**

 **Sobre un reviews que me ha llegado en cuanto al lemon sobre diversos personajes todos tenemos claro que este Fanfiction es MarcoxStar, abra lemon pero todo irá a futuro de forma moderado o quizás algo más detallado pero solo deben esperar y les prometo que lo tendrá.**

 **Recuerden Star y Marco tienen 17 años y se sugiere discreción.**

* * *

 **Adelanto exclusivo de Moon Butterfly vs Sara Bentley**

Todos los presentes observaron a Sara que gritaba como una loca maldiciendo el apellido Butterfly.

-Las Butterfly son todas iguales mujeres ladronas, estafadoras, propensa al libertinaje, adulteras y sin vergüenza alguna que les importa poco lo que puedan hacerle a los demás-dijo Sara Bentley con el autentico rostro de una demente.

-Sara creo que estás hablando cosas sin sentido-dijo Moon encarándola.

-Comet, Solaria, Festivia, Skywinne, Celena, Dirhhenia, Nashira,Venus, Galatea, Diana, Crescenta, Soupina y la más importante y la peor de todas Eclipsa la adultera y estafadora y su esposo el mestizo Falk Kord-dijo Sara en todo burlesco causando un fuerte impactado en Moon al igual que Star.

-Como sabes el nombre de mi madre y de todas mis antepasadas-dijo Moon.

-Toda tu familia y esas mujeres que llamas antepasadas que tanto son tu orgullo al igual que tu hija son todas el reflejos de Eclipsa-dijo Sara.

Moon observo detenidamente a Sara comenzando a entender lentamente y recordando un antiguo hecho de cuando era una niña de apenas 6 años de edad.

-Por amor al cielo, Sara-dijo Moon.

-Veo que lo comprendes-dijo Sara.

-¿Comprender?-dijo Star mirando a Moon.

-Hay algo que debes saber cariño, debes comprender que nuestra familia se ha hecho de algunos enemigos en el pasado-Moon recordó claramente lo sucedido en aquella fiesta hace mucho tiempo suspirando por las estúpidas rencillas familiares que incluso las Butterfly han ignorado a través del tiempo.

 **Muy pronto….**

* * *

 **Motel**

 _ **Inicio de primavera, varios meses antes de la llegada de Star….**_

Al igual que muchos estudiantes a lo largo y ancho del país que trataban de reunir la mayor cantidad de créditos que le permitieran entrar a alguna universidad del país, Marco Díaz de 16 años se encontraba aquella tarde de primavera en el lugar mas insólito de todo.

-Maldita sea como pude terminar en este lugar-se decía Marco que estaba tendido en la cama del motel mientras escuchaba a la entradora Pyros que cantaba en la regadera.

Todo había comenzando hace un par de semanas, al tratar de obtener algunos créditos extras en la academia, Marco había visto un pequeño anuncio en el mural que estaba cerca de los casilleros que solicitaban a un chico para ser ayudante de la entrenadora Pyros, aquel mismo día tras finalizar las clases se dirigió a la oficina de la entradora Pyros que al tocar la puerta fue recibido por una mujer cercana a los 30 años, de piel blanca, de figura esbelta y de cabello castaño rojizo que iba vestida con ropa deportiva que al verlo lo observo detenidamente y solo le dijo.

-¿Vienes por el anuncio de ayudante del equipo?-pregunto Hekappo Pyros.

-Sí, soy Marco Díaz- respondió Marco.

-Soy yo o parece un autentico nerd con tu uniforme-dijo Hekappo que miraba con cierta diversión a Marco con su uniforme de la academia.

-Creo que vendré en otro momento-dijo Marco que trataba de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino pero Hekappo lo tomo de su brazo y lo metió a su oficina que al ingresar observo diversos trofeos que tenía el nombre de Hekappo tomando lugar en su escritorio.

-Marco, seré honesta necesito a una persona que esté dispuesta a darlo todo por el equipo y eso incluye escuchar los sollozos de las chicas cuando sean pateada por sus novios-dijo Hekappo.

-Creí que solo era ayudar con el entrenamiento y dar ánimo al equipo-dijo Marco.

-Eres un idiota, como todo hombre solo buscas algún beneficio propio y haremos el siguiente trato-dijo Hekappo.

-Realmente está loca como dicen- Marco recordó todo los rumores que circulaban en relación de las hermanas Pyros en especial de la hermana menor la entrenadora Hekappo.

-Si me ayudas te daré el doble de los créditos extras-dijo Hekappo.

-Si me niego-dijo Marco.

-Le diré a todo el mundo que espiabas a las chicas del equipo de soccer-dijo Hekappo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Usted está realmente loca-dijo Marco levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Veamos quien es la loca, cuando el director Skeeves se entere que un estudiante ha estado espiando y sacando fotografía al equipo de soccer femenino y por coincidencia encuentra aquellas fotografías en tu casillero-dijo Hekappo observando a Marco que estaba totalmente arrinconado.

-Estoy en el equipo de baloncesto y entreno los días lunes, miércoles y viernes- dijo Marco.

-Para tu suerte entreno los días martes, jueves y viernes-dijo Hekappo sacando una gorra de color rosa que le coloco a Marco.

-Gracias por la oportunidad-dijo Marco totalmente resignado.

-Gracias por tu ayuda y aun pareces un nerd-dijo Hekappo riendo-¿Alguna pregunta?-Marco cometió su primer error aquel mismo día.

-Es verdad que le dice su hermana H-ppo-dijo Marco observando Hekappo que se levantaba de su asiento y lo arrojaba contra la pared sacando una navaja.

-Dime una vez más H-ppo, niño y hare que el resto de tu vida sea un infierno cuando te quite tu hombría-dijo Hekappo que lo amenazaba una vez más.

-Comprendo entrenadora Pyros-dijo Marco a punto de llorar.

-Así me gusta-dijo Hekappo-alguna otra pregunta-dijo una vez mas Hekappo.

-Sí, muchos chicos de la academia nos preguntamos si su cabello es de ese color castaño rojizo-dijo Marco.

-Es mi color natural-dijo Hekappo que aun sostenía su navaja.

-Genial-respondió Marco.

Durante casi dos semanas, Marco no fue solamente el ayudante de Hekappo sino su esclavo personal e incluso más de una ocasión tenía que cumplirle todo sus caprichos.

-Entrenadora-dijo Marco teniendo entre sus manos una sombrilla que cubría a Hekappo mientras estaba sentada en una silla de playa bebiendo limonada y un megáfono a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Hekappo observando atentamente a sus jugadoras.

-Sí, creo que esto es abuso de poder-dijo Marco siendo observado que bebía un poco de limonada.

-Creo que alguien sufrirá la visita de Skeeves, cuando se entere que espías a la chicas-dijo Hekappo.

-Ignore lo que dije-dijo Marco.

-Así me gusta y no hagas planes para este viernes en la tarde iremos de paseo-dijo Hekappo.

-Oh maldición-dijo Marco en voz alta siendo observado por Hekappo.

-¿Sucede algo, Díaz?-dijo Hekappo.

-No nada-dijo Marco-había quedado con Jackie para ir a las hamburguesas, quizás sea para la próxima-pensaba Marco que se mostró algo molesto pero necesitaba aquellos créditos extras si quería ingresar a la universidad.

-Iremos a espiar un juego de soccer de nuestros próximos rivales-dijo Hekappo tomando su megáfono-mi abuela corre más rápido, señoritas-gritaba Hekappo.

Aquel viernes tras realizar el espionaje en el juego de soccer y regresando en el jeep de Hekappo pero de manera imprevista un pequeño desperfecto en el vehículo los obligo a detenerse en un concurrido motel cercano a Eco Arroyo para pasar la noche.

 _ **Ahora volvemos al principio de la historia**_

-Maldita sea como pude terminar en este lugar-se decía Marco que estaba tendido en la cama del motel mientras escuchaba a la entradora Pyros que cantaba en la regadera.-por favor que alguien me saque de este lugar-mientras esperaba que Hekappo saliera del baño tomo su teléfono celular revisando si había algún mensaje.

-Es todo tuyo el baño-dijo Hekappo vistiendo una musculosa y pantalones cortos deportivos mientras terminaba de cercase el cabello.

Marco tomo la segunda toalla que daba el motel ingresando el baño pero no antes de entrar Hekappo le dijo un par de palabras.

-Puedes tomarte tu tiempo pero no pienses en mi-dijo Hekappo riendo y Marco azotando la puerta del baño-era solo una broma, Marco-dijo Hekappo desde la habitación.

Marco se encontraba baño la regadera reflexionando sobre su amistad de Jackie tras volverse hablar nuevamente desde su ruptura.

-Entonces somos amigos pero ella incluso me ha dado algunas señales de que podíamos volver-se dijo Marco saliendo de la regadera y volviendo a vestirse con su sudadera de la academia y un pantalón cortó deportivo cuando salió nuevamente a la habitación, Marco descubrió a Hekappo que estaba revisando su celular.

-Space unicorn, enserio Marco-dijo Hekappo revisando la galería de imágenes de Marco.

-Es sarcástico, pero eso es privado-dijo Marco.

-Da igual, en un equipo no puede existir secreto y en especial si el líder ósea yo, quiere saber quién es realmente cada miembro-dijo Hekappo regresándole el celular a Marco.

-Pero es privado-dijo Marco guardando su teléfono celular.

-Ni siquiera tienes pornografía, realmente eres una vergüenza para los hombres-dijo Hekappo riendo por el rostro que ponía Marco.

-Acaso su vida gira en torno al sexo-dijo Marco.

-Si o mejor dicho es algo normal que muchas personas hacen en su vida pero en lo personal he tenido bastante sexo-dijo Hekappo.

Marco escucho horrorizado lo que decía Hekappo en cuanto a sus relaciones con hombre.

-Estaba ese tal Michael que era un tipo muy macho pero cuando vivimos a este motel apenas duro-dijo Hekappo riendo y observando detenidamente la habitación-y fue coincidentemente en esta misma habitación-Marco comenzó a sentirse asqueado por todo lo que iba hablando Hekappo.

-Por amor al cielo que alguien me mate-dijo Marco.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tú tienes una novia-dijo Hekappo.

Marco al escuchar aquella palabras sintió en su corazón que era apuñalado un millar de veces siendo observando por Hekappo.

-Tuve una novia-dijo Marco siendo observando por Hekappo que estaba recostada en la cama de agua del motel. Hekappo se levanto de la cama caminando directamente a Marco que lo llevo hasta cama y llevando su bolso de viaje a la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto Hekappo sacando algunos objeto personales de su bolso.

-Errores-dijo Marco observando a Hekappo que le arrojaba un cepillo para el cabello.

-Estamos varados hasta mañana, tengo tiempo de oír todo lo sucedido-dijo Hekappo.

-Es el pasado-dijo Marco observando el cepillo para el cabello-¿Qué hago con este cepillo?-Hekappo giro lo ojos y solo dijo.

-Hombres-Hekappo le explico a Marco que todas las noches ella y su hermana suelen cepillarse el cabello mutuamente desde que tenía 6 años-mientras lo haces, me hablaras lo que paso con tu novia-Marco comenzó a cepillar lentamente el largo cabello castaño rojizo de Hekappo.

-Se llama Jackie Lynn Thomas-dijo Marco comenzó a relatar que tras su ruptura con Jackie se sentía totalmente culpable e incluso estuvo con algo de depresión y su estado anímico estuvo por los suelos bastante tiempo que tras ser ayudado por sus padres salió nuevamente adelante y después de un tiempo averiguo que los padres de Jackie se habían divorciado tras la fiesta de bienvenida de la primavera ambos habían vuelto a hablar que en ocasiones se citaban para ir al cine, comer algo e incluso pasaban gran parte de las tardes después de la academia charlando.

-Thomas es una buena chica pero estuvo mal en no decirte que sus padres estaban divorciando prácticamente te hizo a un lado pero digamos que no es aconsejable en que regresen-dijo Hekappo.

-Pero si también fui culpable por mis propias inseguridades-dijo Marco continuando el cepillado del cabello de Hekappo.

-Si es verdad pero tus inseguridades deben comenzar a ser superadas-dijo Hekappo.

-He tratado de hacerlo-dijo Marco.

-Digamos que no has hecho muchos avances-dijo Hekappo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Marco.

-Marco he salido con muchos hombres e incluso aun mantengo la esperanza de encontrar un hombre apuesto, atlético, guapo, inteligente que tendremos una casa con un auto deportivo y varios hijos -dijo Hekappo fantaseando despierta.

-Soy yo o me está tratando de ayudar-dijo Marco.

-Por supuesto-dijo Hekappo causando una sorpresa en Marco.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Marco.

-Marco por dos semanas has cumplido todo lo exigido e incluso consolaste a Triss cuando su novio la dejo-dijo Hekappo.

-No me lo recuerde-dijo Marco sintiendo un escalofrió recordando como Triss la capitana del equipo lloraba desconsolada.

-Jajaja, eres un chico inteligente, guapo y honesto pero debes aprender un par de cosas de las mujeres-dijo Hekappo.

-Espere acaso cepillarle el cabello es una de esas cosas-dijo Marco.

-Sí, te estoy entrenando cuando tengas una nueva novia al menos debes ser más maduro-dijo Hekkapo pidiéndole a Marco el cepillo para el cabello.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Marco.

-Aun no terminamos-dijo Hekappo-te toca masajear mis hombros-Marco obedeció en silencio que al comenzar el masaje de hombros, Hekappo lanzo un pequeño gemido.

-Disculpa fue algo repentino-dijo Hekappo-ahora debes saber que las mujeres somos muy complejas y podemos decir muchas cosas pero lo único que queremos es a alguien que nos trate de entender aunque nos comprenda apenas, una relación se trabaja de a dos deben aprender mutuamente, tratarse con respecto y muchos cariño, también deben ser mejores amigos e incluso en ocasiones van a discutir por estupideces pero siempre debe existir el amor mutuo-dijo Hekappo.

-Si me habla de relaciones de parejas porque tuve que cepillar su cabello y ahora le hago un masaje en sus hombros-dijo Marco.

-Primero era algo que yo quería y segundo debes aprender hacer estas cosas y aplicarlo con tu novia y a futuro con tu esposa-dijo Hekappo.

-Gracias-dijo Marco.

-Ahora sigue con los pies-dijo Hekappo, pero tanto ella como Marco comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de las habitaciones colindantes que golpeaban las paredes con las camas, Hekappo hizo a un lado a Marco caminando en dirección de la pared y golpeando-oigan idiotas traten de hacer menos ruidos, estoy ayudando a un chico con serios problemas y lo están haciendo pésimo-terminaba Hekappo que a su vez el ruido ceso inmediatamente.

-¿Qué opina deberé regresar con mi antigua novia?-pregunto Marco.

-Eso es decisión tuya pero independiente que regrese con ella o conozcas a alguien debes empezar a ser más seguro de ti mismo, pero solo depende de ti y de nadie más-dijo Hekappo.

-Gracias y debo suponer que somos amigos-dijo Marco.

-No te hagas ilusiones, ahora seré como tu hermana-dijo Hekappo-como tú hermana mayor anda en busca de algo para comer-Marco solo sonrió y busco su billetera para comprar algo en la máquina de golosina del motel.

Tras regresar de la maquina de golosinas, Marco se encontraba junto a Hekappo cenando sus caramelos.

-Amo el chocolate con nuez-dijo Hekappo.

-Puedo preguntarle algo-dijo Marco probando una barra de snickers.

-Si por supuesto si somos hermanos-dijo Hekappo.

-¿Cuánto novios ha tenido?-pregunto Marco.

Hekappo suspiro levemente comenzó a relatarme a Marco todos sus experiencias en relación a su novios que eran auténticos perdedores e incluso comenzó a explicar la calificación de cada chico con el que estuvo según su físico, atractivo, cuanto duraban en la cama y todo eso, Marco escucho atentamente todo lo que decía Hekappo.

-No esta tan loca pero al menos es divertida-se decia Marco.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Tras superar su operación en la rodilla y dejar de lado el equipo de baloncesto Marco se encontraba caminando en dirección del campo de juego de soccer.

-Espero que este de humor-se decía Marco llegando al campo de juego observando a Hekappo que daba órdenes con su megáfono-ella nunca va cambiar-Marco al ir acercándose varias de las jugadoras del equipo lo saludaron pero Hekappo lo llamo con su megáfono.

-Diaz, tienes cinco segundo para decirme a que vienes-dijo Hekappo que dé un salto quedo junto a Marco.

-Vengo a entregarle mi solicitud para unirme al equipo de kickboxing de la academia y también quiero volver ayudarle con el equipo-dijo Marco entregando la hoja de solicitud.

Hekappo tomo la hoja leyendo rápidamente todo los datos de Marco y observándolo nuevamente.

-Realmente estas más alto físicamente y también te estás convirtiendo en un buen hombre-dijo Hekappo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias y cuando empezamos-dijo Marco.

-Desde mañana debes realizar un acondicionamiento físico completo para kickboxing y el viernes de la próxima semanas iremos a Beverly Hills contra las Cazadoras son nuestras rivales directa en la competencia-dijo Hekappo.

-Como usted ordene, entrenadora Pyros y sobre el acondicionamiento el entrenador River lo está supervisando-dijo Marco.

-Ahora puedes irte y a todo esto ya fuiste a cumplir todas tus sucias fantasías con la hija del entrenador Johansen -dijo Hekappo riendo.

-Entrenadora-dijo Marco avergonzando y recibiendo un palmazo en la nuca de parte de Hekappo.

 **El Cumpleaños de Marco**

 _ **Sala principal de la casa Butterfly, viernes 9.30 pm….**_

 _ **Pdv de Star…**_

Star se encontraba respirando hondo mientras Moon le pedía que se afirmara en la pared.

-Tranquila solo debo saber tus medidas con el corsé-dijo Úrsula revisando las medidas de Moon.

-Esto es necesario, Úrsula-dijo Star observando a su prima que solo sonrió y Moon ajusto el corsé mientras Star estaba desprevenida y a la vez contenía un grito ahogado.

-Star eres una mujer Butterfly y Johansen debe ser fuerte-dijo Moon comenzando ajustar lo mejor posible el corsé.

-Siento que voy a morir-dijo Star sintiendo como el corsé se adaptaba a su figura y su madre terminaba de ajustarlo.

-Esto no es nada comparado a dar a luz-dijo Moon verificando el corsé mientras Úrsula comenzaba a tomar la medidas de Star.

Úrsula Johansen había llegado aquella tarde a Eco Arroyo desde la ciudad de San Diego, California. Trayendo consigo los disfraces que le había pedido Star y además el de Marco que ocuparían para el baile de noche de bruja.

-Tía Moon realmente con Star tiene casi las mismas medidas pero Star le saca un par de centímetro de altura-dijo Úrsula terminando de registrar todo en su libreta.

-En realidad siempre hemos casi iguales excepto que Star tiene el cabello rubio y grueso-dijo Moon.

-Creo que voy a morir-dijo Star tratando de no desmayarse pero siendo ignorada por Moon y Úrsula.

-Solo falta asegurarme de que Romeo le quede bien su disfraz y podré comenzar a dibujar-dijo Úrsula.

Mientras las tres seguía charlando, desde la segunda planta bajo un joven alto, de contextura atlética que ya le sacaba al menos una cabeza a Star, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño, con un lunar bajo su ojo derecho vestido con una camisa color azul, un sombrero de media copa, un chaleco sin mangas de color negro, pantalones negro, una gabardina negra con botones dorados y algunos diseños en la prenda, una botas de cuero que incluía algunas partes de metal en el calzado se presento antes las tres mujeres con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, estoy listo para el baile de noche de bruja-dijo Marco con una sonrisa dejando a Star impactada por el elegante traje que ocuparía Marco para el baile.

-Marco te vez muy guapo-dijo Moon en cambio Úrsula se acerco para comprobar que todo el traje estaba adecuadamente.

-Perfecto y eso que estas mucho más alto desde que te conocí-dijo Úrsula observando a Star que apenas podía decir palabra alguna.

Star al observar a Marco detenidamente solo se limito a decirle a los presentes.

-Iré a colocarme mi traje-dijo Star subiendo rápidamente a su habitación y olvidando que llevaba puesto el corsé al entrar en su cuarto, Star observo la ropa de Marco que estaba acomodada y doblada sobre su cama-realmente se ve guapísimo-Star estaba totalmente sonrojada caminando en dirección de su armario sacando el traje que le hizo Úrsula.

El traje se componía de una camisa blanca, una prenda de color negra con dorados en la parte superior con diseño, una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negra con diseño, un par de botas con medio taco de color negro y además de líneas doradas, una gabardina muy parecía a la Marco y por ultimo un sombrero de media copa con algunas plumas que se observo en el espejo de su habitación.

-Me veo muy hermosa- se dijo Star saliendo de su habitación regresando a su sala principal que se encontraba Marco junto a Úrsula y Moon que la observaron al bajar.

-Te vez como todo una modelo-dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa.

-Cariño te vez encantadora-dijo Moon pero Marco había quedado mudo y asombrado por Star.

-Iré por la cámara-dijo Moon subiendo a su habitación.

-Yo iré por algo de comer-dijo Úrsula de manera coincidente dejando a sola a Marco y Star.

Ambos se observaron en silencio sonrojados hasta que Marco hablo.

-Te vez muy hermosa-dijo Marco acercándose a Star tomándole ambas manos.

-Gracias y tu también te vez guapo-dijo Star sonrojada.

Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente para besarse pero fueron interrumpidos por River que entraba por puerta principal.

-Ignórenme, fijan que no estoy aquí-dijo River dejando de lado su bolso deportivo observando atentamente los trajes-debo suponer que le ibas a pedir matrimonio, Marco-causando que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran.

-Papá, somos muy jóvenes-dijo Star regresando al salón principal Úrsula que saludo cálidamente a River y Moon que bajaba con la cámara.

-Ambos juntos-dijo Moon sosteniendo la camara.

-Se ven muy geniales los dos-dijo Úrsula comiendo un sándwich de queso.

-Sí pero hay un solo problema-dijo River.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Moon.

-El anillo de compromiso-dijo River causando la risa tanto de Úrsula y de Moon.

Tras terminar la pequeña sección de fotos que hizo Moon y con Marco en su hogar y su traje que ocuparía para el baile, Star se encontraba en su habitación junto a Úrsula que revisaba algunos de sus dibujos esperando su opinión.

-Cuando le envié los primeros dibujos dijo que le gustaría ver mas de ellos pero me tiene muy preocupada-se dijo Star comiendo unos M&M hasta que Úrsula cerró finalmente su libreta de dibujo y hablo

-Realmente eres buenas-dijo Úrsula.

-Úrsula por favor se honesta-dijo Star apenas creyendo lo dicho por su prima.

Star escucho atentamente todo lo que dijo Úrsula sobre su dibujo.

-Tienes talento y podrás entrar fácilmente en cualquier escuela de diseño de vestuario-dijo Úrsula.

-Aquí hay un instituto de moda-dijo Star.

-Trata de averiguar los requisitos y créditos que necesites pero viendo tus dibujos no creo que tengas problemas-dijo Úrsula dándole una sonrisa y comiendo M&M.

-Eso hare y te prometo que serás la primera en ocupar unos de mis diseños-dijo Star.

-Esa es la actitud y ahora dime que le hiciste a Marco para que se viera tan guapo-dijo Úrsula.

-Nada, pero es verdad que se ha puesto más apuesto e incluso ya es más alto que yo-dijo Star.

-Está más ancho de espalda e incluso debe tener mucha fuerza-dijo Úrsula.

-Si eso creo-dijo Star sonrojada.

-Y sobre el pequeño regalo que les di en tu cumpleaños-dijo Úrsula.

-Sobre eso aun no hemos tenido relaciones-dijo Star algo avergonzada.

-No han tenido la oportunidad o han decido tomárselo con calma-dijo Úrsula.

-Hemos tenido la oportunidad en diversas ocasiones, pero hace un tiempo tuvimos una fiesta en que me sentí algo presionada al ver a muchas parejas buscando un lugar para estar a solas pero tuvimos la oportunidad perfecta pero fuimos interrumpido pero después hablamos y decidimos esperar el momento adecuado-dijo Star.

-Tranquila, solo deben esperar su oportunidad puede ser tarde o temprano pero al menos sus sentimientos fueron honestos y mi consejo que todo vaya a su tiempo pero admítelo Marco solo tiene ojos hacia ti-dijo Úrsula.

-Si-dijo Star sonrojada.

 _ **Sábado 8 am, Pdv de Marco….**_

Tras su operación a la rodilla se le había permitido nuevamente realizar ejercicio de manera liviana e incluso debía ir al menos una vez a la semana a terapia para ver los avances en su mejora también se le permitió realizar un acondicionamiento físico que le estaba ayudando hacer River y su ingreso al equipo de Kickboxing que estaba dirigido por Hekappo tanto masculino como femenino que había sido aceptado sin mucho problema, Marco se encontraba con la sudadera de la academia, unos short deportivos, calzado deportivo se encontraba realizando un estiramiento propio pero antes de salir observo su teléfono celular que tenia diversos mensajes de felicitaciones de su cumpleaños de parte de todos sus amigos e incluso Tom, Lilacia, Tad y Kelly le enviaron un video deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

-Para nuestro buen amigo Marco-hablaron los cuatro al unisonó que mostraban un gran cartel de felicitaciones.

Marco les escribió y agradeció por su salud continuando su estiramiento antes de ir a trotar.

-Recuerda nada de hacer sobreesfuerzo- se dijo a si mismo Marco comenzando a trotar pero siendo detenido por la voz de River.

-Marco, felicidades-dijo River que estaba listo para comenzar también su trote sabatino que abrazo a Marco.

-Gracias, River-dijo Marco abrazando a su suegro y padre adoptivo.

-17 años, ya eres todo un hombre y espero que esta tarde lo pasemos fantástico junto a tu familia y la mía-dijo River.

-River somos familia y amigos-dijo Marco.

-El único que es digno en casarse con mi pequeña-dijo River.

Marco y River comenzaron a trotar juntos por las calles de Eco Creek como si fueran padre e hijo ambos a pesar de ser muy diferente en mucho aspecto siempre se habían respectado y tratado con mucho afecto quizás por el hecho que River siempre quiso tener un hijo varón el cual no pudo por razones que apenas comprendía por parte de la familia de Moon pero Marco se había convertido en su hijo adoptivo y siempre lo apoyaría en todo sin tener ningún lazo de sangre por el momento, tras llegar al parque de la ciudad ambos se encontraba sentados en una de las bancas charlando.

-Marco, siempre he querido saber algo-dijo River.

-Sí, adelante no veo problema-dijo Marco.

-Me agradas y todo eso pero necesito saber algo que me he estado preguntado hace un tiempo-dijo River.

-Vamos River, me mata el suspenso-dijo Marco.

-Aquí va, has tomado a Star como tu mujer-dijo River de manera directa y mirando a Marco de frente.

Marco quedo mudo y atónito por la pregunta que le estaba haciendo River que esperaba la respuesta de parte del castaño.

-Te pido que seas sincero-dijo River.

-No-dijo Marco observando a River que lo mirada con un gesto de satisfacción.

-Gracias por tu honestidad-dijo River palmeando el hombro de Marco.

-Pero-dijo Marco.

-¿Pero?-dijo River poniendo atención a lo que iba a decir Marco.

-Recuerda la fiesta que fuimos con Star-dijo Marco.

-Si la recuerdo-dijo River escuchando atentamente lo que iba a decir Marco.

Marco le explico todo lo sucedido en la fiesta a River e incluso le menciono que se desmayo al beber media botella de brandy y de las diversas oportunidades que Star y él han estado a solas.

-Realmente han tenido oportunidad para hacerlo-dijo River sorprendido.

-Preferimos esperar el momento adecuado para que estemos juntos pero si llega a quedar en cinta Star, yo me hare cargo de todo y asumiré todas consecuencia, suegro-dijo Marco observo detenidamente a River que lo estaba juzgando con la mirada y lo abrazo.

-Mi hija encontró a un buen chico-dijo River.

-Prometo que nunca le hare nada que dañe a Star-dijo Marco.

-Por eso confió en ti, eres un chico honesto, educado, amable, sabe escuchar a los demás cualidades que no se encuentra hoy en día-dijo River comenzando a caminar igual que Marco.

-Gracias y como sabe que no le estoy mintiendo-dijo Marco.

-Es fácil también fui joven e incluso hice muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso pero eres sincero conmigo y eso me basta-dijo River-pero hay algo que no comprendo cómo te desmayaste con brandy después de beber media botella-Marco comenzó a explicar que Brittney le regalo una botella a Star por cantar en su fiesta y todos los que estaba presente.

-Recuerdas la marca-dijo River.

-Brandy de marca nacional-dijo Marco.

-Esa basura, tranquilo hoy llevare una botella de un brandy de calidad-dijo River.

-No creo que mi padre me deje-dijo Marco.

-Rafael beberá e incluso todos tus invitados-dijo River.

-Genial-dijo Marco.

Ambos continuaron su camino a casa charlando sobre diversos temas como si fueran padre e hijo.

 _ **Pdv de Geralt….**_

Eran las 9.30 am de aquel sábado, Geralt se encontraba desayunando en el apartamento de Selena tras llevar casi una semana juntos como novios.

-Gracias-dijo Geralt bebiendo algo de café.

-Igual me da gusto que podamos desayunar juntos-dijo Selena poniendo algo de miel a sus panqueques.

-Igual-dijo Geralt revisando su celular pero Selena de manera sorpresiva le quito su celular dejando sorprendido a Geralt.

-Estamos desayunando y debemos charlar al menos como estuvo nuestra semana-dijo Selena dejando a un lado el celular de Geralt.

-Disculpa no fue mi intención, madre-dijo Geralt con una sonrisa.

Durante gran parte del desayuno ambos charlaron como estuvo su semana y de lo que haría aquel fin de semana como pareja.

-Podríamos ir al cine-dijo Geralt.

-Pensaba que podríamos ver una película juntos aquí y hacer algo de pizza-dijo Selena.

-Tienes algo en mente-dijo Geralt.

-Sí, viste las memorias de Marnie-dijo Selena algo avergonzada.

-Esa no es una película de studio Ghibli-dijo Geralt.

-Sí, pero si quieres salir no tengo problemas-dijo Selena.

-Veámosla y pasemos junto este fin de semana-dijo Geralt con una sonrisa y acariciando el rostro de Selena.

-Genial-dijo Selena un poco ruborizada-también quería hablar algo contigo sobre un asunto un tanto importante-Geralt observo algo nerviosa a Selena.

-Adelante-dijo Geralt.

-Para día de acción de gracias, mis padres y mis hermanas vendrá a cenar y quiero que estés presente-dijo Selena.

-Conocer a tus padres y hermanas-dijo Geralt-suena bien-Selena abrazo a Geralt dándole un pequeño beso.

-Te van hacer todo tipo de preguntas y solo debes ser tu mismo-dijo Selena.

-Ok, madre-dijo Geralt volviendo a besar a Selena.

 _ **Pdv de Marco…..**_

Marco tras darse un baño se encontraba junto a padres, abuela, su tío Enrique, sus primos Diego y Antonio ambos hijos de Enrique, que desayunaban todos juntos.

-¿Quiénes son los agradables vecino de aquí en junto?-pregunto la Abuela Linda, una mujer de 67 años con un vestido floreado y una manta sobre sus hombros.

-Son los Butterfly, abuela-dijo Marco.

-Si hay dos rubias muy hermosas-dijo Diego de 19 años que era un poco más bajo que Marco vestido con una sudadera negra, pantalones deportivo y calzando cómodo.

-Debe estar Úrsula-dijo Angie.

-Realmente se llevan bien con ellos-dijo Enrique un hombre parecido a Rafael que era menos corpulento y sin bigote.

-Úrsula está en otra liga-dijo Marco.

-¿Qué pasa con la otra rubia?-dijo Antonio de 23 años que estaba en la universidad de Texas para convertirse en profesor de historia, en un tono burlesco causando algo de molestia en Marco.

-Star ya tiene novio-dijo Marco siendo observando por Angie que contenía una carcajada.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?, primo-pregunto Diego.

-Star es mi novia-dijo Marco sirviéndose otro poco de panqueque dejando mudo a su abuela, tío y primos por igual.

Angie comenzó a reír al igual que Rafael que miraron totalmente sorprendidos a sus familiares.

-Te ligaste a tu propia vecina-dijo Enrique.

-Sí y tanto la señora Moon y el entrenador River me consideran su hijo e incluso hablo con algunos primos de Star que conocí en su fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo Marco.

-Marco ya es un miembro de la familia Butterfly y Johansen respectivamente-dijo Angie tomando algo de café.

-Moon, River, Star y Úrsula son muy agradables e incluso son algo impulsivo-dijo Rafael recordando lo sucedido con Moon.

-Realmente impulsivo-dijo Angie recordando lo sucedido con el ataque al jardín de Sara Bentley.

-Son Butterfly, ese es su apellido-dijo la abuela.

-Asi es-dijo Marco.

La abuela Linda comenzó a relatarles, cuando era una niña en Jalisco, Mexico. Conoció a una Butterfly.

-Se llamaba Festivia Butterfly-dijo Linda haciendo memoria-era una mujer que debía tener en ese entonces unos treinta años, era esbelta, alta, tenía un hermoso cabello oscuros y algunos rizos ocupaba un vestido a la moda de ese entonces de color azul pero tenía una diadema con cuernos de cabra que le regalaron según ella en sus viajes, pero aquella mujer traía vuelto locos a todos los hombres de Jalisco e incluso se decía que sus ojos brillaban como estrellas en la noche pero en una fiesta que se realizo en la alcaldía de la ciudad bailo con cada hombre que se le acercaba provocando la furia de todas las mujeres de la ciudad-terminaba de hablar Linda.

Marco, Angie y Rafael se miraron entre sí.

-Sin duda se escucha como una Butterfly-pensaba Marco y hablando-en la casa de Star hay varios cuadros de los antepasados de la familia-dijo Marco a su familia.

 _ **Pdv de Moon**_

-Me pregunto dentro de unos cien años más, alguien limpiara mi retrato como los de ustedes-se decía Moon observado el cuadro de Eclipsa, Solaria, Festivia y todas sus antepasadas que la miraban juzgándola por sus palabras-son todas un montón de desagradecidas, chicas-Moon observo detenidamente cada cuadro en silencio mientras sostenía el plumero en su manos.

-Somos Butterfly que se le va hacer-dijo Moon riendo continuando con la limpieza.

Aquella mañana tras terminar de desayunar junto a River, Ursula y Star, Moon se encontraba realizando los quehaceres del hogar en la sala principal tras la salida de River y Ursula que fueron por el regalo de Marco y Star se encontraba en su empleo.

Pero el sonido del timbre de la entrada principal la alerto dirigiéndose enseguida a la puerta encontrándose con Angie, una mujer mayor y dos jóvenes que tenia cierto parecido a Marco.

-Hola Angie-dijo Moon.

-Hola Moon, te presento a mi suegra y mis dos sobrinos Diego y Antonio-dijo Angie.

-Hola-hablaron al mismo tiempo la abuela linda y los primos de Marco.

-Vienes por mesa plegable-dijo Moon invitando a pasar a sus vecinos.

-Si no sabes cuanto me salvaste-dijo Angie.

Moon le había pedido a River tener la mesa plegable para el cumpleaños de Marco que le había pedido Angie y que la dejara en la sala principal pero Moon al girarse observo a la abuela Linda mirando el retrato de Festivia.

-Es exactamente igual como la recordaba –dijo la abuela Linda.

-¿Conoció a Festivia?-dijo Moon.

-Si cuando era una niña, nunca había visto una mujer tan alegre y que le gustara divertirse-dijo Linda.

-Si ella era algo propensa a la diversión en especial cuando se pasaba de copas-dijo Moon recordando a su madre cuando hablaba de Festivia y las ocasiones que al tener con algunas copas se ponía a bailar sobre la mesa.

-Incluso todos los hombres de Jalisco estaban vueltos locos por ella e incluso mi padre consiguió un baile aquella noche-dijo Linda.

-Sin duda se escucha como Festivia-se decía Moon observando el retrato de ella.

-¿Qué paso con ella?-pregunto Linda.

-Vivió bajo sus propias leyes al igual que todas las Butterfly e incluso fue a juicio durante la prohibición tras ser acusada de estafa y trafico de alcohol-dijo Moon y Linda solo le sonrío.

-Mujeres fuertes y decididas-dijo Linda que se retiraba al igual que Angie y los primos de Marco.

-Nos veremos a las 5 pm-dijo Angie.

-Si nos veremos-dijo Moon regresando a la sala principal tras despedirse de sus vecinos.

Moon observo nuevamente los retratos de sus familiares con una sonrisa.

-Falk deja esa sonrisa burlona-dijo Moon continuando con sus quehaceres del hogar.

 _ **Pdv de Star….**_

Star se encontraba junto a Geralt almorzando tras una ardua mañana de trabajo tras recibir algunos pedidos, instalando los adornos de noche de brujas y muchos clientes aquel sábado por la mañana..

-Realmente fue una mañana muy productiva-dijo Star comiendo su emparedado de mantequilla de mani y jalea.

-Si pero al menos pudimos colocar los adornos de noche de bruja-dijo Geralt abriendo una lata de gaseosa de cola.

-A todo esto como van las cosas con la maestra Selena-dijo Star que le parecía emocionante que tanto Geralt como Selena se hubieran hecho pareja.

-Bien-dijo Geralt comiendo un emparedado de queso y jamón que le hizo Selena.

-Debería verla en la academia con su sonrisa llena de felicidad-dijo Star.

Geralt soltó una gran sonrisa por el comentario de Star y revolviéndole el cabello.

-Creo que deberías mantener algunas cosas en secreto, pequeña-dijo Geralt.

-Si también me di cuenta que estas de mejor humor-dijo Star.

Geralt solo sonrío por el comentario de Star.

-Supongo-dijo Geralt- y dime la bolsa que trajiste contigo es para Marco-Star estaba bebiendo un jugo de mango y hablo.

-Si esta de cumpleaños-dijo Star.

-¿Cumple 18 años?-dijo Geralt.

-No, cumple 17 años-dijo Star.

-Se ve mayor y esta más alto-dijo Geralt.

-Si-dijo Star fantaseando despierta siendo observada por Geralt.

-Ahora has pensado que vas hacer después de la academia-dijo Geralt.

-Digamos que quiero entrar a estudiar diseño de vestuario y Eco Arroyo tiene un destacado instituto de moda-dijo Star.

-Genial-dijo Geralt.

-No crea que lo voy a dejar a la deriva, jefe-dijo Star con una sonrisa mientras terminaban de almorzar.

 _ **Pdv de Marco….**_

Eran las 5 pm en punto en la casa Díaz y Marco se encontraba con una camisa de mezclilla, jeans ajustado y calzando las nuevas zapatillas converse color roja que le envío su abuela materna.

Estaban presentes sus padres, su abuela, sus primos pero aun faltaba que llegara River, Moon, Star y Ursula.

-Que raro no suelen ser tan impuntuales-dijo Angie.

-Sabes que llegaran-dijo Marco.

-Quizas te patearon-dijo Diego riendo al igual que Antonio pero Marco notaba a sus primos que estaban vestido de manera mas elegante.

-A todos estos piensan impresionar a alguien-dijo Marco.

-Si a la prima de tu novia-dijo Antonio.

-Hicimos un acuerdo para ver quien conquista a la hermosa prima-dijo Diego.

-Creo que ya perdieron, Ursula esta en otra liga-dijo Marco.

-Eres un egoísta, te quieres quedar con ambas-dijo su tío Enrique.

-Ya verán-dijo Marco escuchando el timbre de la entrada principal.

-Yo abro-dijo Rafael recibiendo a River, Moon, Star, y Ursula.

-Marco, felicidades nuevamente-dijo River vestido de manera casual.

-Felicidades Marco-dijo Moon vestida con una camiseta, pantalones deportivos, gafas, cadenas gruesas alrededor del cuello y su abrigo de piel- disculpen el retraso estuve en la reunión del sindicato- Moon abrazando a Marco.

-Romeo, ya eres todo un hombre o mejor dicho casi-dijo Ursula riendo.

-Marco-dijo Star avalándose sobre y besándolo-feliz cumpleaños-dejando en shock a su abuela, tio y primos por a actitud de Star.

-Los dos consíganse una habitación-dijo Ursula saludando tanto a Angie y Rafael.

-Que envidia-dijeron sus primos.

-Que jovencita mas cariñosa-dijo la abuela Linda.

-Idiota con suerte-dijo Enrique saludando a Moon y River.

Marco volvió a observar una vez mas como los Díaz, Johansen y Butterfly volvían a celebrar todos juntos e incluso observo a sus primos siendo rechazados por Ursula.

-Lo siento chicos pero ya tengo novio-dijo Ursula comenzando a fantasear despierta al igual que Star.

-Se los dije-pensó Marco observando a Star que hablaba con su abuela, en cambio River, Rafael y Enrique estaba charlando y bebiendo algunas cervezas, Marco observo una bandeja de bocadillos vacías tomándola y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina encontrándose a Moon y Angie que charlaban,

-Oh, Marco justo al chico que necesitaba hablar-dijo Moon.

-Cariño es una noticia maravillosa-dijo Angie.

Marco escucho atentamente a Moon que le hablo que después de las fiestas de final de año estaba invitado a visitar junto a Star la mansión de la familia Butterfly en las afueras de Nueva York y luego irían por al menos 10 días a Londres Inglaterra junto a la tía Etheria.

-Nueva York y Londres-dijo Marco.

-Asi es y no debes preocuparte por los gastos todo lo cubre la familia Butterfly-dijo Moon.

-Marco no es emocionante-dijo Angie.

-No se que decir-dijo Marco.

-Marco eres un miembro de nuestra familia y fue la misma tía Etheria que te hace la invitación-dijo Moon.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Marco.

-Te gusta tu sorpresa-dijo Star que entraba en la cocina.

-¿Ya lo sabias?-pregunto Marco.

-Si y espero que nos divirtamos, podremos ir con los chicos a todos los lugares que iba antes de llegar a Eco Arroyo-dijo Star.

-Es todo un honor y con gusto iré además, dígale a la señora Etheria que muchas gracias por su invitación-dijo Marco tomando otra bandeja y Star lo tomo del brazo antes de regresar a la sala principal que le susurro.

-Podremos ir a ver las tumbas de las anteriores Butterfly-dijo Star con una sonrisa.

-¿Tumbas?-dijo Marco.

-Si e incluso, si tenemos suerte veremos a los fantasmas de mi familia-dijo Star riendo.

-Seguro-dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

Tras un par de horas y tras partir el pastel de cumpleaños Marco se encontraba dispuesto abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños, el primer regalo que abrió fue el de sus padres que le dieron un equipamiento completo para practicar kick boxing.

-Gracias son los mejores padres-dijo Marco.

Luego vino el regalo de la abuela Linda que le obsequio una lámpara de lava que siempre había querido Marco, su tio Enquire le regalo una nueva sudadera color roja con capucha, en cambio sus primos en conjunto le dieron un sobre con dinero lo cual Marco agradecio, River y Moon le obsequiaron un sweater, Ursula le regalo un cargador con forma perro que se parecia mucho a Barko y por ultimo Star le hizo entrega de dos regalos.

-El primero es parte de Geralt-dijo Star.

-Gracias-dijo Marco abriendo el regalo que resulto ser la novela grafica completa de Zelda de twilight princess quedando sorprendido.

-El dijo que te iba a gustar y ahora el mio-dijo Star entregándole una bolsa grande que abrió Marco con mucho cuidado sacando del interior un abrigo de color azabache con capucha de piel sintetica.

-Gracias-dijo Marco besando a Star siendo observado por todos los presentes.

-Los dos consíganse una habitación-dijo Ursula.

-Son muy jóvenes para eso-dijo Angie mostrándose algo celosa de Star causando la risa de todo los presentes.

 _ **Aquella misma noche….**_

Marco y Star se encontraban en el techo de la residencia charlando sobre su futuro viaje a Nueva York y Londres.

-Gracias por el abrigo-dijo Marco.

-Me pase casi toda la semana buscando en Eco Arroyo un abrigo pero al final lo compre en una tienda online en Nueva York-dijo Star.

-Es muy frío Nueva York en enero-dijo Marco.

-Si y también los chicos ya saben de nuestra visita-dijo Star.

-Debo suponer que iremos de fiesta-dijo Marco.

-Por supuesto-dijo Star con una sonrisa coqueta.

-También te tengo un regalo o mejor dicho es algo nuestro-dijo Marco sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja entregándosela a Star que abrió cuidadosamente.

-Siempre es un collar en forma de corazón partido a la mitad-dijo Star observando a Marco que tomaba el anillo de plata de diseño simple mas pequeño colocándose en el dedo anular y Star repitiendo el mismo proceso.

-Tenemos nuestros collares de cuenta-dijo Marco tomando de la mano a Star que se sonrojo.

Ambos pasaron el resto de la noche observando las estrellas y charlando.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capitulo…..**_

 _ **Proximo capitulo Baile de Noche de Brujas Parte I...**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola mis queridos lectores, estamos a puerta de la tercera temporada y ansioso de ver que sucede, ahora entramos en tierra derecha para concluir el arco de las hojas de otoños y sin más que decir comenzamos.**

 **Pdv de Marco, Star, Toffee, Hekappo, Jackie y Moon.**

 **Se sugiere discreción….**

* * *

 **Las hojas de otoños: Baile de Noche de Brujas**

 _ **Baile de noches de brujas, 31 de octubre (9.30 pm)…**_

-Te juro que cuando salgamos de aquí, le pediré a mi padre su bate de beisbol-dijo Star tratando de tener algo de espacio al interior del armario.

-Star déjame explicarte al menos-dijo Marco tratando de acomodarse junto a Star que lo miraba con mucho odio

-Cállate, solo mas excusa cuando salgamos de aquí puedes ir con tus amigas especiales -dijo Star.

* * *

 _ **Creo antes de avanzar debemos saber primero que sucede realmente y ocupando la magia de la reina Skywinne iremos al pasado para saber que paso entre Marco y Star o mejor dicho ir al día 30 de octubre cuando todo comenzó, un simple chasquido y comenzamos….**_

* * *

 _ **Academia de Eco Arroyo, lunes 30 de octubre 11.25 am….**_

Toffee se encontraba terminando de dar impartir su clase mientras Star estaba metida en su mundo de fantasía en especial si se trataba de Marco.

-Recuerden noche de bruja no solamente es dulce y diversión, es una tradición muy antigua que provienen de los celtas llamada Samhain- continuaba Toffee pero en cambio la joven Butterfly y su mente se encontraba fuera de lugar recordando lo sucedido en la noche del sábado.

-Entonces al darme este anillo nuestra relación se está volviendo más seria-se decía observando su anillo que comenzaba a fantasear despierta.

-Y recordemos que la próxima semana comienza las exposiciones sobre la historia familiar de cada uno de ustedes, comenzando por la ilustre familia Butterfly, Star disculpa por sacarte de tu mundo de fantasía pero al terminar la clase necesito preguntarte algo-dijo Toffee que terminaba de hablar y el sonido de la campana daba fin a la clase-recuerden dejarme sobre mi escritorio todos sus informes y estudien a fondo este fin de semana y disfruten noche de bruja-Star se encontraba buscando su informe y el de Marco que se había asustado aquel día por estar en la práctica del equipo de soccer femenino.

Tras salir el último de sus compañeros del salón de clase, Star le entrego su informe y el de Marco.

-Gracias y veo que también el de Díaz esta aquí-dijo Toffee reuniendo todos los informes.

-Es ayudante de la entrenadora Pyros y hoy tuvieron a primera hora entrenamiento matutino y además una reunión para su juego del viernes-dijo Star.

-Si lo tenía claro, el director Skeeves me informe que Marco estaba excusado por ser ayudante del equipo-dijo Toffee.

-Creo que eso es todo-dijo Star pero siendo detenida por Toffee.

-Aun no hemos terminando, Star tengo entendido que trabajas en la tienda de Geralt West-dijo Toffee.

-Si así es-dijo Star, Toffee comenzó a preguntarle si en tienda podría encobrar algunos libros de historia, de artes e incluso algunos viejos cassette que pudieran encontrarse en la tienda.

-Necesito saber si tienen esos articulo para ir dar una pequeña vuelta como la clases duran hoy hasta las 1pm por el baile de noches de brujas que se debe decorar el gimnasio y todo eso, sería una excelente oportunidad para ir a conocer esa famosa tienda-dijo Toffee.

-En la tienda puede encontrar hasta disco de vinilos, cassette y cd pero en cuanto a libros tiene la más grandes variedad que pueda imaginar, Geralt siempre se preocupada de tener todo para los clientes e incluso sino lo encuentra el puede traerlo por pedido especial-dijo Star.

-Excelente, puedes retirarte-dijo Toffee despidiéndose de Star.

Star se encontraba caminando por los pasillos observando que algunos chicos y chicas estaban comenzando la decoración pero al continuar su camino un nombre le llamo la atención.

-Marco Díaz cada vez esta más guapísimo-dijo una chica de último año.

 _ **Mientras….**_

Marco y el equipo completo de soccer femenino se encontraba en la sala audiovisual junto a Hekappo estudiando un video que les llego de sus próximos rivales, las Cazadora de Beverly Hills.

-Pongan mucha atención a su defensa y medio campo-dijo Hekappo.

-¿Una pregunta?-dijo Marco.

-Si adelante-dijo Hekappo.

-A quien tuvo que sobornar esta vez para obtener el video-dijo Marco pero Hekappo solo se limito a decirle.

-Se dice el milagro, pero no el santo que lo hizo-dijo Hekappo ordenando a Marco poner atención al video.

-Ok-dijo Marco continuando viendo el video y tomando nota por órdenes de Hekappo.

Tras ver el video, Hekappo tomo la palabra en relación a su próximo juego.

-Solo diré esto muy claramente, vamos hacerla pedazos y al idiota de su entrenador le demostrare que nuestro juego es superior y esta vez nada de juego limpio-dijo Hekappo siendo observando por todo el equipo hasta que Marco hablo nuevamente.

-Debemos suponer que ese entrenador tiene que ser un ex novio-dijo Marco al igual que el resto del equipo estuvo de acuerdo en las palabras de Marco.

-Díaz cállate por una vez, y saben que me tiene harta, agradezca que hoy haremos doble jornada de entrenamiento y también solo entrenaremos mañana a primera hora y ahora todo a la pista de carrera quiero al menos unos 45 min de trote-dijo Hekappo furiosa.

-Cree que sobreexigir al equipo no funcione y es necesario que seamos parte de su venganza personal contra su ex-novio- dijo Marco.

-Solo cállate y ve a la pista con las chicas, esas perezosas han estado muy relajada últimamente-dijo Hekappo.

-Está bien, realmente está cada vez más loca-dijo Marco en voz baja.

-Eso lo escuche y espero que nunca pierdas tu castidad-gritaba Hekappo.

Marco continuaba su camino en dirección de la pista de carrera de la academia y pensando en lo que estaría Star.

-Debe estar con Liddell-se decía observando su anillo y recordando lo sucedido el sábado en la noche en su tejado-al menos las cosas van bien entre nosotros-Marco apuro el paso antes que Hekappo se pusiera mas furiosa.

 _ **Pdv de Hekappo….**_

Hekappo se encontraba caminando en dirección de la pista de carrera pero por los altos parlantes el director Skeeves le hablo.

-Hekappo Pyros a la oficina del director –decía Skeeves volviendo a repetir lo anunciado.

-Maldición parezco una adolescente de nuevo-se dijo Hekappo suspirando e incluso un mensaje a su celular le llegaba.

-OH, H-ppo esta en problema-le escribía su hermana Hécate-maldita zorra-le respondía Hekappo a su hermana que continuaba burlándose.

Hekappo camino rápidamente en dirección de la oficina Skeeves que al llegar toco la puerta suavemente e ingresando al interior de la oficina encontrándose a Skeeves y….

-Mierda-se dijo Hekappo observando a Toffee Liddell que se encontraba sentando frente a Skeeves en unos de los dos asientos.

-Entrenadora Pyros-dijo Skeeves con una sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo Hekappo tratando de apartar de su vista a Toffee y recordando todo lo sucedido en la fiesta del entrenador Johansen.

-Permítame-dijo Toffee levantándose de su asiento ayudando acomodar a Hekappo que traba de mantener la compostura frente a él-maldito lagarto-se decía Hekappo diciendo un simple gracias a Toffee.

-Muy bien, si lo cite a mi oficina es para lo siguiente-dijo Skeeves comenzó a explicarles que necesitaba un par de profesores adicionales para vigilar el baile de noche de brujas por exigencia del consejo de padres liderado por Sara Bentley que estaba seriamente preocupada por los alborotados que estaban los jóvenes estudiantes en la academia.

-Así que básicamente ustedes dos son los maestros que inspiran terror entre los estudiantes de la academia-dijo Skeeves.

-No veo problema en vigilar el baile-dijo Toffee.

-Sara Bentley exagera las cosas-dijo Hekappo.

-Entrenadora Pyros, usted fue estudiante de esta academia y sabe perfectamente que los estudiantes se alocan en estos casos-dijo Skeeves.

Hekappo recordó su tiempo de estudiante cuando golpeo a un chico en pleno baile de la primavera por tratar de ligarse a su hermana e incluso a ella.

-La señora Bentley puede exagerar la cosa por lo que he escuchado de parte de algunos maestros pero digamos que es mejor evitar algunas situaciones que puedan ser perjudicial para nuestros estudiantes-dijo Toffee.

-Los chicos solo quieren divertirse y lo comprendo, pero Sara Bentley siempre viene a reclamar por cada ocurrencia o situación que considere como inmoral como el caso cuando se besan en la entrada de la academia -dijo Skeeves.

-Si es por Star y Marco que demuestran su amor de manera libre, creo que realmente Sara Bentley exagera las cosas-dijo Toffee dejando sorprendido a Hekappo y Skeeves.

-Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo-se decía Hekappo.

-Díaz y Butterfly son buenos chicos pero Sara Bentley debe tener razones muy personales para quejarse continuamente de ellos por su actitud-dijo Skeeves recordando su última conversación.

-Por mi parte yo puedo estar presente en el baile y vigilar de cerca a los chicos-dijo Toffee.

-Está bien, vendré pero solo si Sara Bentley deja al menos bailar los lentos a los chicos sin ser vigilado como si fuera presos-dijo Hekappo.

-No prometo nada pero al menos tratare de hablar eso con ellos-dijo Skeeves.

 _ **Pdv de Toffee…**_

Tras salir de la oficina de Skeeves, Toffee y Hekappo iban caminando por el pasillo sin dirigirse la palabra.

-Sin duda es una niña-se dijo Toffee observando de reojo a Hekappo que lo ignoraba pero decidió comenzar al menos una conversación con ella-me sorprende que defendiera a Marco y Star-dijo Toffee esperando por unos momentos la respuesta de Hekappo.

-Bentley siempre ha sido una molestia-dijo Hekappo.

-Lo creo pero al menos se podrá bailar tranquilamente -dijo Toffee.

-Supongo-dijo Hekappo.

-Ahora dígame, cuáles son sus razones de evitarme el último tiempo-dijo Toffee pero Hekappo quedo muda por lo dicho-si piensa que estoy enojado por lo sucedido a mi chaqueta eso fue un mero detalle pero pensé que ya éramos al menos amigos-Toffee observo a Hekappo que salió huyendo una vez más.

-Se me hace tarde-dijo Hekappo corriendo en dirección desconocida.

-Mujeres-dijo Toffee.

 _ **Pdv de Star….**_

Eran las 1 pm en punto se encontraba en su casillero buscando su libreta de literatura para su examen del libro un Corazón Inconmovible de aquel viernescon la maestra Selena pero su mente solo estaba todo los comentarios que había escuchado el resto de lo iba la mañana y parte de la tarde.

-Es verdad se ha hecho más alto, tiene los hombros más anchos pero sigue siendo el mismo o mejor dicho se ha vuelto seguro de sí mismo-se decía Star recordando la infinidad de veces que abrazaba a Marco por el solo placer de sentir su abdomen trabajado dándose algo de viento con su propia mano-controlante Butterfly, puedes abrazarlo cuando quieras-Star metió la cabeza al interior tratando de mantener la compostura en especial cuando Marco llevaba puesto su uniforme de la academia.

Star tras su pequeña fantasía Star encontró su libreta además de un regalo para Marco.

-Menos mal que mi papa aun guardaba su vieja lonchera-Star abrió la lonchera revisando su contenido que se componía de una manzana, un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea, un jugo de manzana, unas galletas de avena y por ultimo una barra de cereal aquel día Marco debía ayudar a la entrenadora Pyros en una doble jornada de entrenamiento antes del juego de soccer del día viernes en Beverly Hills.

Al cerrar su casillero y con las clases ya finalizada aquel día por la decoración que requería toda la academia para el baile de noche Brujas del día de mañana.

-Seremos la sensación con nuestros trajes-se decía Star continuando su camino al campo de soccer.

Al llegar al campo de soccer Star busco con la mirada a Marco solo encontrándose con todo el equipo que se encontraban charlando y riendo.

-Deben admitirlo chicas, cada vez esta mas guapísimo-dijo Triss Henderon la capitana del equipo una chica de complexión atlética, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello corto color negro vestida con ropa deportiva.

-Disculpen-dijo Star siendo observada por todas las chicas del equipo.

-Hola-dijo Triss de manera jovial.

-Hola estoy buscando a Marco-dijo Star.

Todas las chicas del equipo se miraron entre sí quedando sorprendido por la presencia de Star prácticamente toda la academia sabia quien era Star Butterfly y su relación con Marco Díaz que causo una gran sensación que incluso diversas chicas de la academia quedaron devastada al ver a Marco en una nueva relación.

-Marco donde se encuentra-dijo nuevamente Star.

-Marco se encuentra charlando con la entrenadora Pyros en el vestuario- le indico Triss, al momento de continuar su camino Star escucho como una de las chicas del equipo hacia cierto comentario.

-Sin duda tiene cierta belleza y me pregunto si Marco y ella ya lo hicieron-dijo la chica que fuera rápidamente callada por el resto del equipo pero Star había escuchado todo claramente.

-Realmente Marco se ha convertido en el centro de atención-se decía Star continuando su camino. Cuando llego a los vestuarios Star encontré la puerta entre abierta pero se detuvo escuchando cierta charla entre Marco y Hekappo.

-Realmente has mejorado-dijo Hekappo soltando un fuerte gemido.

-No lance esos gemidos tan fuertes-dijo Marco.

-Tranquilo, las chicas están en el campo y además todos están pendientes del baile podemos estar a solas con tus maravillosas habilidades-dijo Hekappo riendo.

-No puede ser-se dijo Star tratando de escuchar atentamente.

-Si-respondió Marco.

-Las chicas dicen que tus manos son divinas-dijo Hekappo.

-Supongo-dijo Marco.

-Debo suponer que Star ya lo ha disfrutado-dijo Hekappo.

-En realidad aun no he podido hacer esto con ella-dijo Marco algo agitado.

-Me gustaría ver su rostro cuando se lo hagas-dijo Hekappo riendo y gimiendo más fuerte.

Star observo la lonchera regresando por donde vino observando a Triss que se iba acercando y le hablo nuevamente.

-Debo suponer que están ocupado-dijo Triss con una sonrisa.

-Si-dijo Star tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

-Oh, veo que le trajiste algo para comer-dijo Triss.

Star observo detenidamente a Triss conteniendo toda su ira por aquella sonrisa cínica y burlona, en cambio Triss la observa como si tratara de decirle algo.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Triss.

-Podrías darle esto a Marco, me surgió algo de manera imprevista-dijo Star.

-Claro-dijo Triss recibiendo la lonchera y alejándose rápidamente de Star.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida de la academia Star observo y escucho todo lo que pudo de Marco comenzando a especular que todo este tiempo había sido engañada.

-No puedo creerlo me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, quizás ya ha estado con todo el equipo además de la loca Pyros y quizás con quien más ha estado-Star continuando su camino.

 _ **Esa misma tarde...**_

 _ **Pdv de Jackie…**_

Tras terminar las clases en la academia, Jackie se encontraba aquella tarde junto a Janna en una de las diversas tiendas de disfraces para conseguir algo de maquillaje para sus disfraces.

-Iras a la elegante academia para chico de toda California-dijo Janna.

-Si, Áaron me invito-dijo Jackie buscando maquillaje y un marcador negro.

-Ah, pero al menos dime la verdad es para evitar ver a Marco-dijo Janna.

Jackie desde que había conocido Áaron, un chico proveniente de familia acomodada que durante el último tiempo comenzaron a conocerse pero en ocasiones la joven Thomas no podía evitar pensar en Marco nuevamente.

-Janna, eso es el pasado-dijo Jackie.

-Seguro-dijo Janna en todo sarcástico.

-Hemos hablado un par de veces e incluso con Star nos estamos llevando mejor-dijo Jackie tratando de argumentar su defensa.

-Debes admitir que Marco se volvió mucho más guapo, mas alto e incluso se ve mas rudo-dijo Janna.

-Si-dijo Jackie sonrojándose.

-Así que aun piensas en él-dijo Janna con una sonrisa.

-Janna-dijo Jackie.

-Estas sonrojadas-dijo riendo Janna.

-Está bien pienso al algunas ocasiones en Marco pero el ya hizo su elección-dijo Jackie.

-Deberías ver a las de último año están vueltas locas-dijo Janna.

-Mejor dicho todas las chicas de la academia están vuelta locas por Marco-dijo Jackie.

-Si-dijo Janna tratando de evitar contacto visual con Janna.

-Janna, ¿acaso tu?-dijo Jackie sorprendida.

-Cuando teníamos 8 años-dijo Janna-éramos apena unos niños pero siempre fue amable conmigo a pesar que era algo cruel con él, pero creo que nunca tuve alguna oportunidad con Marco-Janna solo suspiro y Jackie le abrazo tratando de consolarla.

-Nunca lo pensé de ti-dijo Jackie.

-Fue mi decisión-dijo Janna.

Tras pagar por los artículos que necesitaban para noche de brujas, las dos jóvenes se dirigieron al parque de la ciudad para charla más tranquila.

-Acaso nunca ponderaste la idea de estar con Marco-dijo Jackie.

-Si pero después Marco me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti-dijo Janna algo incomoda.

-Vaya, disculpa si hice muchas pregunta-dijo Jackie abrazando a Janna.

-No te preocupes, fue algo de niños y tampoco me hice muchas ilusiones-dijo Janna sonriendo.

-Star hizo avanzar a Marco sacándolo de su burbuja-dijo Jackie mientras una lágrima caí por su mejilla.

-Si-confirmo Janna conteniendo las lágrimas.

 _ **Pdv de Toffee….**_

Toffee se encontraba caminando por la zona céntrica de Eco Arroyo en dirección de la tienda de Geralt West.

-Estoy emocionado como un niño como si estuviera un juguete nuevo-se decía Toffee internamente en cambio externamente mostraba su típica actitud estoica pasando continuar caminando en dirección de la tienda que tanto había escuchado, Toffee observo que la ciudad ya estaba en ambiente de noche de brujas observando a niños como adultos por igual que estaban fascinados por sus disfraces.

-Hagan su mejor esfuerzos señores y jóvenes, mañana verán un gran disfraz cuando este en el baile de la academia-Toffee sonrió al ver un grupo de niños jugando con algo de maquillaje.

Al girar observo la tienda cruzando la calle y al cruzar la calle miro en la vereda de frente una figura muy familiar bailando en el instituto de danza y centro de entrenamiento de Eco Arroyo.

-Siempre es un placer verla bailando-se dijo Toffee ingresando en la tienda de Geralt topándose con una escena algo indecorosa-buenas tardes, joven West y maestra Selena- ambos estaban besándose muy apasionadamente e incluso Selena estaba sentada en el mostrador que se mostro totalmente avergonzada.

-Hola maestro Toffee-dijo Selena ruborizada tratando de acomodarse su falda que apenas pudiendo ver a los ojos a Toffee.

-Hola señor Liddell-dijo Geralt tratando de olvidar el asunto.

-Veo que ambos se están llevando mejor y eso es bueno-dijo Toffee.

-Si-dijo Selena.

-Bienvenido-dijo Geralt recordando que estaba trabajando.

-Gracias-Toffee observo rápidamente la tienda que sonrió-espero que me ayude en unas cuantas cosas-dijo Toffee.

-Sí, claro-respondió Geralt.

Toffee recorrió la tienda encontrando auténticos tesoros.

-Fantástico-Toffee había encontrado entre los estantes diversos libros de arte, filosofia ademas de historia e incluso varios cassette de Johnny Cash, los Rollings Stone e incluso algo de jazz y blues que tanto le gustaba que reunió rápidamente llevándolo al mostrador.

-Realmente su tienda es muy completa-dijo Toffee observando la foto de Star como empleada del mes.

-Si siempre trato que la tienda tenga diversos títulos-dijo Geralt sacando la cuenta de todo lo que llevaba Toffee.

-Eso es bueno y también me da gusto que dos jóvenes como ustedes se demuestren tanto amor-dijo Toffee sonriendo tanto a Geralt como Selena que estaban algo avergonzados.

-Gracias maestro Liddell-dijo Selena con una sonrisa mientras Geralt le indicaba el montón total de su compra.

-Gracias y eso me recuerda-Toffee recordó de golpe que necesitaba el número de teléfono celular de la entrenadora Pyros para coordinarse en el baile de mañana en la noche de la academia el cual se lo pidió a Selena que se lo dio inmediatamente a Toffee que se despidió de ambos de manera afectiva.

-Apenas llegue a casa le escribiré-se dijo Toffee observando a Geralt y Selena retomando el asunto que dejaron pendientes antes que fueran interrumpido por él.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly,Pdv de Star…**_

Tras escuchar a Marco hablando con Hekappo y sumándole los diversos comentarios de las chicas de la academia, había regresado a su hogar antes de las 2pm pasando gran parte de aquella tarde tendida en su cama.

-Si dijimos que esperaríamos para tener relaciones y ahora sale esto o quizás me este engañando y quizás solo Jackie fue la excusa en realidad siempre mantuvo algo con la loca Pyros o las chicas del equipo de soccer femenino pero si todo es un simple mal entendido, solo estoy sacando conclusiones ante de tiempo-se decía Star hundiendo el rostro en la almohada tratando de ordenar mejor sus ideas en su mente pero el sonido de su estomago le decía otra cosa.

-Mejor bajare a comer algo-se dijo Star observando la hora que ya marcaba cerca de las 4 pm, al bajar a la cocina se preparo algunos sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea e incluso saco un gaseosa de cola mientras se encontraba comiendo repasando todo lo sucedido en la academia.

-Creo que necesito hablar con mamá de esto-dijo en voz alta.

-Hablar-dijo Moon entrando en la cocina que dejaba a un lado su bolso deportivo tomando unos de los sándwich de Star.

-Hola mami-dijo Star algo nerviosa.

-Me da gusto verte y dime que debes hablar conmigo-dijo Moon.

-Solo estaba pensando en voz alta-dijo Star tratando de desviar el tema.

Star observo a Moon que comía el sándwich que la mirada con cierta sorpresa.

-Está todo bien cariño-dijo Moon.

-Si-dijo Star siendo observada detenidamente por Moon.

-Si necesitas de hablar de lo que sea me lo dices-dijo Moon.

-Ok-dijo Star.

-Eso me recuerda que debemos comenzar hablar sobre un asunto muy importante-dijo Moon.

-Claro pero primero déjame ir a cambiarme-dijo Star pero antes salir de la cocina fue detenida por Moon.

-Cariño, si necesitas hablar de algo siempre estoy dispuesta a escucharte-dijo Moon con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo Star subiendo a su habitación.

 _ **Pdv de Moon…**_

Cada miembro de la familia Butterfly podía decidir su futuro en especial _**solo si eran mujeres fuertes y decidas que alzaran sus alas hacia el mundo**_ según lo que decía la difunta Nashira Butterfly la madre de Eclipsa, esta regla se aplico a Eclipsa, Venus, Solaria, Galatea, Diana, Skywinne, Dirhhenia, Soupina, Festivia, Celena, Crescenta, Comet que cada una de esta mujeres había obtenido un cuadro en la mansión de los Butterfly de las afuera de Nueva York e incluso Moon había obtenido su cuadro al entrar con tan solo diecisiete años a la prestigiosa academia de danza de Anya Tupín, pero según algunas malas lenguas de la sociedad neoyorkina toda esta actitud de ser mujeres fuertes e independientes se debía a la sangre del mestizo como responsable, muchas de estas mujeres había sido comerciantes, artistas, bailarinas inaptas, médicos en algunos casos algunas fueron destacas políticas, benefactoras otras tuvieron tratos con la mafia e incluso fueron grandes navegantes ostentando el titulo de corsario pero en resumen cada una de ellas vivió bajo sus propias reglas como en el caso de las gemelas Galatea y Diana Butterfly hijas de Solaria hija única de Venus Butterfly y por consiguiente la amada nieta de Eclipsa y Falk, el mestizo en persona le enseño todo lo necesario para afrentar el mundo e incluso la puso al mando de su propio barco con tan solo 16 años de edad, durante gran parte de su vida Solaria viajo por todo el mundo y a la edad de 22 años regreso desde Prusia con dos hijas de padre desconocido a la mansión Butterfly al transcurrir el tiempo ambas jóvenes crecieron demostrando grandes dotes para el baile e incluso tuvieron los mejores instructores de danza que superaban ambas rápidamente pero a la edad de 15 años se hicieron a la mar en dirección de Europa en especial Francia, Italia, Rusia y España que incluso hicieron una presentación en persona a la Zarina en Rusia que fueron invitadas a pasar un temporada en el palacio real en aquella estadía ambas comenzaron la creación de una danza llamada la danza de la mariposa del fuego que básicamente dos mujeres de la familia Butterfly sean hermanas o madre e hija bailan al son de la música que era compuesta por guitarras, violines, instrumentos de vientos y una mujer que cantaba este baile debía ser coordinado perfectamente , también exigía una concentración mental y física muy exigente, entre ambas terminaba de explicar Moon a Star en la sala principal de su hogar.

-Esa es la historia de este baile-dijo Moon observando a su hija que estaba fuera de sí-¿Cariño está todo bien?-Moon había notado que desde que Star regreso de la academia estaba actuando algo rara o mejor dicho actuaba como una adolecentes normal.

\- Si, ya conozco la historia como lo incluí en mi informe de la historia familiar y todo eso-dijo Star desanimada.

-Ven cariño siéntate junto a mi-dijo Moon observando a Star que obedecía como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Dime qué fue lo que te sucedió en la academia-dijo Moon.

-Nada-dijo Star.

Moon solo con una sonrisa tomo de las manos a su hija y le pregunto nuevamente que pasaba realmente.

-Ahora dime cariño que te paso hoy realmente en la academia-dijo Moon y Star comenzó a relatarle que había escuchado muchas cosas de Marco que ahora que se había vuelto más alto, estaba más guapo e incluso varias chicas de la academia quería declarase a él terminaba de relatar omitiendo sobre la charla que escucho de parte de Hekappo y Marco.

-Eso sucedió hoy-dijo Star.

-Ya veo-dijo Moon- estas cosas suceden cuando uno sale con un chico, incluso me sucedió con tu padre cuando empezamos a salir, muchas de las chicas de la universidad estaban vuelta locas por él siempre las rechazaba y después hablaba conmigo a pesar que en ocasiones sentía celos-Moon terminaba de hablar y Star tomo la palabra.

-Incluso he pensado que Marco podría engañarme-dijo Star.

-No seas tonta, Marco solo tienes ojos para ti y nadie mas-dijo Moon.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-dijo Star.

-He salido con muchos chicos e incluso tuve algunas relaciones paralelas que al final fueron un simple juego pero que un chico como Marco llegue a engañarte eso es imposible, cuando los veo a ambos juntos siempre pienso que nunca se van a separar e incluso algún día te veo caminando al altar junto a él, su amor es muy sincero y puro eso es algo muy difícil de encontrar en estos tiempos-dijo Moon acariciando el rostro de su hija-aun recuerdo el día que llegamos a Eco Arroyo tu aun te encontrabas muy desanimada por dejar Nueva York y todos tus amigos pero cuando viste a Marco, tus ojos brillaron como nunca y siempre estabas viendo por la ventana de sala para ver si Marco pasaba nuevamente-terminaba Moon sonriendo por el rostro de sorpresa de su hija.

\- Realmente te diste cuenta de eso-dijo Star algo sonrojada.

-Si e incluso recuerdo como entraste esa misma noche cuando nos pediste permiso para ir a la casa de Marco a comer nachos e incluso algunos vecinos que vinieron a saludarnos preguntaba por ti y solo respondía esta con el hijo de la familia Díaz y ellos decían Marco Díaz es un buen chico, es gentil, educado, atento y siempre ayuda a los demás sin esperar algo a cambio-recodaba Moon.

-Recuerda esa noche e incluso papá estaba con su bate a punto de golpear a Marco-dijo Star riendo.

-Tu padre al enterarse que estabas saliendo con Marco, grito de felicidad y decía que Marco ya lo sentía como parte de la familia-dijo Moon.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto Star observando que Moon solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-Es un gran chico y mi pequeña es muy feliz con él, por el anillo que estas ocupando querida espero que todo lo que estén planeando a futuro juntos sea un éxito -dijo Moon abrazando a Star.

-Creo que deberíamos practicar el baile-dijo Star.

-Sí, pero prefiero que descanse vayas a tu habitación y olvides todo este asunto-dijo Moon.

-Gracias y prometo que me esforzare en aprender el baile-dijo Star.

Moon observo a su hija que subía rápidamente a su habitación con una sonrisa.

-Hija no dudes de Marco, su amor hacia ti es muy sincero y puro-Moon esperaba que Star arreglara las cosas con Marco cuanto antes y así evitar aun más sufrimiento para ambos chicos.

 _ **Pdv de Hekappo….**_

Hekappo se encontraba tendida en su cama tras un largo día en la academia.

-Realmente es muy bueno masajeando-suspirando levemente pero siendo observada por su hermana desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Así que Skeeves, te ordeno ser chaperona de los chicos-dijo Hécate.

-Sí, solo por ser una de las maestras más temidas- respondió Hekappo.

-Seguro y también escuche que Toffee estaría junto a ti vigilando a los chicos-dijo Hécate riendo.

-Si para variar-dijo Hekappo recordando que había huido aquella mañana.

-Pero creo que puede ser una gran oportunidad-dijo Hecate.

-¿Oportunidad?-pregunto Hekappo.

-Si para conquistar a Toffee-dijo Hécate huyendo rápidamente del umbral de la puerta mientras Hekappo le arrojaba unas de sus pesas contra la pared e incluso su madre le hablo.

-H-ppo, si rompes la muralla del pasillo deberás pagarlo-gritaba su madre.

-No me llames así-gritaba Hekappo volviendo a recortarse nuevamente en su cama.

Tras pasar al menos una hora recostada en su cama, Hekappo comenzó lentamente quedarse dormida pero siendo sacada de golpe por un whatsap en su teléfono celular.

-Mierda-dijo Hekappo leyendo el mensaje de Toffee.

 _ **Buenas tardes o más bien buenas noches, entrenadora Pyros espero no molestarla en este agradable día de otoño pero me gustaría que nos reuniéramos el día de mañana para coordinarnos en cuanto al baile de noches de brujas.**_

-Whoa, sin duda es una persona muy culta por su forma de escribir-Hekappo pensó por unos momentos la respuesta hasta que le escribió finalmente.

 **Pdv de Star…..**

Como Moon le había dicho que estuviera tranquila y olvidara todo el asunto sobre el supuesto engaño de Marco, se encontraba tocando de manera improvisada su guitarra eléctrica a todo volumen pero siendo interrumpida por River.

-Cariño, puedes bajarle a esa cosa-dijo River.

-Disculpa estaba algo emocionada-Star solo observo a su padre suspirar levemente que se despidió de ella-creo que me pase esta vez-se dijo Star que en ese mismo momento recibía un mensaje de Marco que decía.

-Película +nachos = a cita-le escribía Marco, Star al observar el mensaje sonrió y le respondió inmediatamente.

-Claro y que sean un enorme tazón de nachos-respondió Star tomando la sudadera roja de Marco y saliendo de su habitación encontrándose de frente con Moon.

-¿Vas de salida?-pregunto Moon.

-Si voy a ver una película con Marco-dijo Star con un sonrisa.

-Perfecto-dijo Moon.

-No vemos-dijo Star siendo detenida por Moon.

-Cariño, pásalo súper-dijo Moon.

-Eso hare- respondió Star.

Cuando Star toco el timbre de la residencia Díaz, Marco la recibió con un largo beso y tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Te extrañe y gracias por la lonchera-dijo Marco continuando con el beso.

-Yo igual y disculpa si no pude entregártela personalmente-dijo Star continuando con el beso.

Star observo que la laptop de Marco ya estaba lista e incluso había algunos caramelos.

-Mis padres fueron a la mansión Wong a entregar el cuadro que pinto mi padre, hoy estaremos a sola-dijo Marco pero Star recordó inmediatamente lo dicho por Hekappo.

 _ **-Me gustaría ver su rostro cuando se lo hagas segun hekapoo-**_ Star trato de olvidar rápidamente lo sucedido en la academia-tranquila puede ser un solo mal entendido y hemos estado a solas antes-Star solo sonrió.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Marco.

-No nada solo estoy algo cansada-dijo Star.

-Si quieres podemos comer solo los nachos y charla-dijo Marco.

-También quería ver una película-dijo Star con una sonrisa.

Marco le indico que iría a preparar los nachos mientras Star dijo que buscaría alguna película.

-La última vez que vinos una de terror no pudo dormir en una semana-se dijo Star riendo y buscando algo más divertido para ambos pero al abrir el navegador de internet se topo con un archivo que estaba abierto.

-No debería-se dijo Star pero de manera impulsiva comenzó a revisar el archivo que en su mayoría eran imágenes de Marco siendo más joven, al ir revisando imagen por imagen Star observando a Marco cuando apena tenía 12 años siendo un muchacho delgado y con acné que a su vez se recodo a así misma a esa edad.

-Ya pase por la etapa del acné-se dijo Star recordando además sus frenillos y el corte de cabello que ocupaba en ese entonces que le provoco un escalofrió-mi papa aun conserva esa foto en su billetera-se dijo Star continuando viendo las imágenes de Marco se topo con serie de imágenes de Marco de hasta hace un año por lo menos.

-Qué diablos-se dijo Star encontrando un par de fotos de Marco junto a Hekappo en alguna especie de habitación pero al tratar de cambiar la siguiente imagen, Marco salió de la cocina con un enorme tazón de nachos cerrando rápidamente el archivo.

-Y aquí tenemos los nachos-dijo Marco tomando lugar junto s Star.

-Gracias-dijo Star algo nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Marco.

-Sí, me podrías pasar tu baño-dijo Star sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Sí, claro pero sabes que eres una más de la familia-dijo Marco sonriendo.

-Gracias-dijo Star subiendo rápidamente al baño.

Star tras mojarse la cara y reflexionar por unos minutos decidió zanjar el asunto una vez por todas.

-Primero iré a su habitación-Star al salir del baño escucho claramente que estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono celular, se deslizo rápidamente por el pasillo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al ingresar en la habitación de Marco comenzó revisando los cajones de su escritorio que estaban todos organizados, luego se dirigió a su ropero encontrándose que todo estaba ordenando al igual que bajo su cama y sus libros.

-Creo que soy una tonta-se dijo Star recostándose en la cama de Marco dándose cuenta que había algo debajo de la colcha, se levanto rápidamente de la cama buscando aquello que estaba oculto que dio finalmente con una revista.

-Ha estado jugando todo este tiempo conmigo-se dijo Star observando una revista de chicas en bikini, tomo la revista bajando lentamente en dirección de Marco que estaba terminando de charla y cortando la llamada.

-Era Pyros me pidió que mañana me hiciera cargo del entrenamiento hasta las 11 am-dijo Marco que al observar a Star noto la revista.

-Asi que cuando me lo ibas a decir-dijo Star.

-Espera puedo explicar lo de la revista-dijo Marco.

-Claro y lo de Hekappo, el equipo de soccer que ya lo conoces a fondo-dijo Star acercándose lentamente a Marco.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Marco.

-No hagas esa actuación del inocente, te escuche que estaba con Pyros en los vestidores haciéndolo y también se le sumo esa chica llamada Triss que lindo y dime hace cuanto te ries en mi cara-dijo Star empujando a Marco.

-Yo no he hecho nada-dijo Marco.

-Seguro y yo soy la idiota de la que te has reído todo este tiempo-dijo Star comenzando a soltar algunas lagrimas-idiota, eres de lo peor y ese es tu juego te haces pasar por un pobre chico inseguro para encamarte con las chicas y después vas por la siguiente-gritaba Star.

-Star, yo no he hecho nada-dijo Marco.

-Mentira-gritaba Star.

-Escúchame-dijo Marco.

-No, eres un idiota-dijo Star.

-Te juro que nunca he mirado a otra chica-dijo Marco.

-Mentira y mas mentiras, siempre has sido un mujeriego y apuesto que este juego inicio desde antes que estuvieras con Jackie-seguía gritando Star que rompía en llanto pero al acercarse Marco, la rubia le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen dejándolo en el suelo.

-Star-dijo Marco tratando de recuperase.

-Esto se acabo-dijo Star saliendo de la casa de Marco.

Cuando Star nuevamente entro a su hogar subió rápidamente en dirección de su habitación pero no antes que Moon la observo que iba llorando.

-Star-dijo Moon.

-Estoy bien-dijo Star llorando que entro en su habitacion seguia por Moon.

-Estas llorando, ¿sucedió algo?-dijo Moon realmente preocupada tocando la puerta.

-Nada, déjame sola-dijo Star pero Moon a pesar de lo dicho entro en la habitación de su hija de todos modo.

-Cariño-dijo Moon abrazando a Star.

-Mamá-dijo Star que continuaba llorando, abrazando a Moon.

-Tranquila cariño yo estoy aquí para cuidarte-dijo Moon acariciando el cabello de Star que lloraba sin consuelo alguno-dime que sucedio-Moon abrazaba a Star que no podia dejar de llorar.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo….**

 **Y detenga todo próximamente…..**

 **El baile de noche de bruja (parte II final).**

 **El diario de Eclipsa V: la mariposa gris y el lobo.**

 **Show de talento de la academia.**

 **Moon Butterfly vs Sara Bentley:**

 **Parte I: Presidenta del vecindario.**

 **Parte II: Moon la reina del bajo mundo.**

 **Parte III: Heridas del pasado.**

 **Día de acción de gracias.**

 **Luego comenzaremos el arco argumental de vientos de invierno y la subtrama a Londres con amor y estos son los primeros títulos:**

 **Diario de Eclipsa IV: Luna Roja.**

 **Navidad parte I y II.**

 **Año nuevo en la casa Butterfly.**

 **La antigua mansión Kord.**

 **De Rumba en Nueva York:**

 **-Parte I: Fiesta en la azotea.**

 **-Parte II: Desastre y Huida.**

 **-Parte III: Mina Loveberry al rescate.**

 **Después tendremos A Londres con Amor.**

 **-Llegada a Londres.**

 **-Cita en Londres.**

 **-La Gala parte I y II.**

 **-A solas.**

 **-Los recuerdos de Etheria.**

 **-Es hora de ir de Rumba.**

 **-Adiós Londres.**

 **Luego de Londres con Amor tendremos un especial del diario de Eclipsa.**

 **-Duelo en Quebec.**

 **-Regreso a Nueva York.**

 **-La nueva señora de la mansión Kord.**

 **-Rumbo a Italia.**

 **Ahora como ya lo sabes tenemos aun un largo camino por seguir…..**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola mis queridos lectores, regresamos para la conclusión final del baile de noche de brujas y si el anterior capitulo fue intenso, este será aun más intensa espero que la disfruten y además recuerden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Hace poco recibe un reviews de parte de un lector que me realizo la siguiente pregunta en cuanto si la historia Un ciudad llamada Echo Creek, El mundo de Cressie Butterfly, Eclipsa Modern Life in Echo Creek y Del odio al amor, ¿solo hay paso?, todas estas historia si están entre lazada entre sí por así decirlo, pero en realidad todas ocurren en distintos universos no piensen que son spin off o algo así son todas historia independientes y los invito a leerlas y también acepto sugerencia o peticiones para futuro como se van a desarrollar la historia.**

 **y sin más que decir comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Baile de noche de bruja (Parte II)**

 _ **Al día siguiente, campo deportivo de la academia Eco Arroyo 9.45 am….**_

 _ **Pdv de Marco…**_

-Maldición-se decía Marco que aun repasaba en su mente lo sucedido con Star tras mal interpretar su relación de amistad con Hekappo, los diversos comentario que estaban haciendo las chicas de la academia sobre él y por último la revista que encontró entre las ropas de la cama que apenas pudo explicar que solo Star lo increpo y al momento de tratar de acercarse a ella solo recibió un rodillazo en su abdomen, tras recuperarse y acercarse a la residencia Butterfly, el mismo River en persona le pidió que regresara a casa por ordenes de Moon hasta que todo se tranquilizara todo él asunto.

Marco se encontraba vestido con un la sudadera de la academia, short deportivo y calzado deportivo aquella mañana de 31 de octubre en la academia supervisando el entrenamiento del equipo de soccer en reemplazo de Hekappo que le había pedido la noche anterior pero su mente estaba en otro lugar sin notar la presencia de las chicas del equipo que lo observaban

-Marco, ¿estás bien?-dijo Triss Henderson la capitana del equipo.

-Si-dijo Marco.

-Realmente te ves terrible-dijo Mary una chica afroamericana tan alta como Marco.

-Enserio estoy bien solo fue una pésima noche-dijo Marco.

-Los hombres son todos iguales-dijo Triss causando la risa de todo el equipo.

-Chicas si no entrenan, Pyros nos va a freír a todos-dijo Marco.

-Eso da igual, enserio somos todas tus amigas al menos dinos que paso-dijo Helen una chica menuda, de cabello rubio.

-Si Marco-dijo Triss.

Marco suspiro y sabía en el fondo que las chicas solo trataban de animarlo comenzando a relatarles todo lo sucedidos la noche anterior con Star además de los comentarios que ella había escuchado, la supuesta relación amorosa con la entrenadora Pyros e incluso la mención de que Marco se había encamado con cada una de ellas.

-Eso sucedió-dijo Marco observando a todo el equipo se miraban entre como si hasta que Triss hablo.

-Marco, creo que ya sabemos como todo se pudo mal interpretar-dijo Triss comenzando a relatarle.

 _ **Mientras en la residencia Butterfly…**_

Moon se encontraba bebiendo su tercer café tras pasar una larga noche junto a Star después de su regreso de la casa de Marco.

-Que desastre-se decía Moon volviendo a repasar en su mente todo lo que comento Star en cuanto a su supuesta infidelidad, que se había encamado con algunas chicas e incluso sobre el asunto de una revista-¿acaso la vida de los adolescentes siempre debía ser igual?- Moon miro la fotografía de su madre recodando las veces que sufrió por amor.

-Moonpie-dijo River entrando en la cocina y tomando lugar en la mesa de la cocina.

-Hola querido-dijo Moon recibiendo su beso de los buenos días como siempre le solía dar River.

-Veo que ni siquiera te cambiaste de ropa-dijo River observando la camiseta de color gris, los pantalones deportivo y sus pantuflas.

-Me quede dormida alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada junto a Star-dijo Moon.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente?-pregunto River.

-Star escucho durante el día de ayer varios comentarios en relación a Marco e incluso se le metió la idea de era engañada-dijo Moon observando River que se estaba colocando rojo de ira.

-Ese, ese mocoso estafador y dónde diablos deje mi bate-dijo River.

-River tranquilo-dijo Moon dejando de lado su café y tratando de calma a River.

-Me voy a comer su hígado-dijo River mientras lo sujetaba Moon.

-River, no hagas tanto ruido, Star paso pésima noche y creo que estamos sacando conclusiones muy rapidas-dijo Moon.

-Está bien-dijo River volviendo tomar asiento.

-Star y Marco deben aclarar este tema entre ellos y nosotros como padres debemos apoyarla en todo pero si me lo pregunta, creo que Marco sería incapaz de traicionarla-dijo Moon.

-Así de simple-protesto River.

-Yo he pasado por estas cosas antes cuando tenía la edad de Star y se de lo que hablo pero igual debemos apoyarla incluso en el peor de los casos-dijo Moon al observar a River que medito las palabras que le dijo por unos instantes hasta que hablo nuevamente.

-Bien pero si ella sale lastimada una vez más, no responderé por lo que pueda pasar-dijo River saliendo de la cocina.

Moon observo a River en silencio mientras salía que giro su mirada en dirección de la fotografía de su madre.

-Desearía tenerte a mi lado para que me pudieras ayudar-dijo Moon teniendo un extraño presentimiento por River.

 _ **Pdv de River…..**_

-Mi pequeña princesa, mi razón de vivir, mi hija siempre me prometí a mi mismo que nada y nadie te dañaría-se decía River dejando a Moon en la cocina dirigiéndose a su garaje que al estar saco de su bolsillo una pequeña llave abriendo su armario con algunos objeto.

River observo detenidamente su armario que contenía algunos palos de hockey, varios bates, incluso una vieja caña de pescar y una caja de anzuelo que seguía buscando sin cansancio hasta dar con un bate de madera de roble con un aro de acero alrededor de la cabeza que River reviso detenidamente.

-River-dijo Moon entrando en el garaje.

-Moon, necesito estar a solas-dijo River.

-Deja ese bate en el armario-dijo Moon.

-No-dijo River desafiando a Moon.

-River Johansen-grito Moon mirándolo con total molestia.

-Moon, quiero estar a solas-dijo River.

-Recuerda la última que ocupaste ese bate-dijo Moon.

River al oír aquellas palabras recordó que en su tiempo de juventud participaba en peleas callejeras donde se apostaban ciertas sumas de dinero que en ocasiones terminaba seriamente lastimado e incluso se le había ocultado a la mismísima Moon hasta que fue descubierto.

-Yo solo –pero al tratar articular alguna palabra, Moon se acerco a River quitándole el bate y arrojándole lejos de River.

-Recuerda tu promesa-dijo Moon.

-Si-dijo River dándose cuenta de la locura que tenía pensado hacer a espalda de Moon.

-Recuerdas, cuando fui con Toffee a sacarte a la comisaria y como tenias tu rostro-dijo Moon.

-Si-respondió River avergonzada.

-Recuerdas que apenas me podías ver al rostro-dijo Moon tomando las manos de River que apenas podía dirigirle la mirada.

-Recuerdo que todo comenzó por participar en esas peleas por el dinero cuando nos esteramos que Star venia en camino, incluso casi me costó mi puesto en la universidad y tú me dijiste unas palabras-dijo River.

-¿Cuáles fueron esas palabras?-dijo Moon que lo estaba juzgando nuevamente con su mirada.

-Me dijiste que no era un salvaje, que era un hombre de bien e incluso siempre me esforzaba por ser el mejor a pesar que en ocasiones era un idiota-dijo River.

-Ibas a tomar ese condenado bate y darle una paliza a Marco-dijo Moon.

-Sí, pero digamos que no quiero hacerlo-dijo River avergonzado mirando el bate con el anillo.

-River, si le dieras una paliza a Marco, te rompería el corazón-dijo Moon.

River apoyo su cabeza en el abdomen de Moon tomando de su mano.

-Prometí nunca volver a tomar ese bate, menos lastimar a otra persona con esa cosa pero ese chico se ha ganado mi confianza, aprecio e incluso me siento orgulloso de él a pesar de que no es mi hijo-dijo River.

-También tiene mi confianza pero ellos deben arreglar ese asunto-dijo Moon.

-Si-dijo River sonriendo.

-Ahora tomare ese horrible bate y lo hare desaparecer-dijo Moon.

-Hazlo, Moonpie-dijo River pero antes que Moon se deshiciera del bate, tomo su rostro entre sus suaves besándolo.

 _ **En cambio regresando a la academia…**_

 _ **Pdv de Hekappo…**_

Eras casi las 10 am, Hekappo iba corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección del gimnasio de la academia tras recibir un mensaje de Toffee para reunirse a primera hora de la mañana en el gimnasio de la academia.

-Maldita sea me quede dormida y creo que gane algo de peso-se decía Hekappo que iba vestida con la sudadera de la academia, unos short deportivo y un calzado deportivo de color rojo nuevo que al entrar en el gimnasio observo a diversos chicos y chicas con total entusiasmo avanzando los preparativos para el baile de esa noche.

-Hola chicos-dijo Hekappo siendo saluda por todos y buscando por todos lados a Liddell.

-Buenos días, entrenadora Pyros-dijo Toffee que estaba vestido con una sudadera de la universidad de Chicago, unos pantalones deportivo y unas zapatillas converse.

-Buenos, realmente es raro verlo vestido así-dijo Hekappo.

-Digamos que en ocasiones me gusta andar con ropa algo más casual-dijo Toffee.

-Se ve hasta humano-dijo Hekappo riendo.

-Usted se ve bien-dijo Toffee ignorando el comentario.

-Gracias-dijo Hekappo sonrojada-y como van los chicos-Toffee observo rápidamente todo el lugar y a los jóvenes estudiantes que avanzaban a buen ritmo.

-Llegue temprano y ya estaban comenzando a preparar todo e instalando la decoración e incluso estuvo hace poco la maestra Skullnick que le surgió algo de última hora y me pidió que pusiera un ojo a los chicos hasta que regresara-dijo Toffee.

-A todo esto ha visto a la maestra Selena-dijo Hekappo.

-Para nada-dijo Toffee observando con cierto interés un piano que estaba instalado en el escenario a un lado del equipo de música del DJ.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Hekappo observando a Toffee que miraba el piano.

-Sí, ese piano acaso se utiliza para algo más que juntar polvo-dijo Toffee.

-Ese piano solía ser de un antiguo maestro que antes de fallecer lo dono a la academia y Skeeves siempre lo mantiene en excelente condiciones y lo ponen para las fiestas o bailes de la academia- dijo Hekappo

-Interesante-dijo Toffee que comenzó a caminar en dirección del piano y hablo-atención todos, pongas atención, chicos ponga mucho atención a lo que van a escuchar-Toffee se subió al escenario donde estaba el piano.

-¿Sabe tocar el piano?-se pregunto Hekappo.

 _ **Pdv de Toffee…**_

Cuando subió al escenario, inspecciono las teclas del piano que al tomar asiento paso sus dedos con muchos cuidados.

-Dime mi buen amigo extrañas que alguien haga música contigo-Toffee comenzó a tocar una melodía para tratar de determinar el autentico estado del piano que al emitir las primeras notas se le vino a su mente un viejo recuerdo de su madre que tocaba el piano en las tardes de otoños cuando era un niño.

-Sin duda amas hacer música para los demás-Toffee rápidamente cambio de tonada algo más animada y observo a los chicos de la academia con una sonrisa-hagan parejas y bailen- al continuar tocando Hekappo subió al escenario escuchando atentamente la tonada de Toffee.

-Es muy bueno-dijo Hekappo.

-Sí, mi madre era pianista asi que siempre me daba lecciones pero me gusta tocar como un pasatiempo-dijo Toffee observando a varios chicos que se emparejaban.

-Debería tocar esta noche-dijo Hekappo.

-Quizás-dijo Toffee.

-Mire a esos chicos nunca los había visto tan animados bailando-dijo Hekappo.

Toffee observo de reojo a los estudiantes de la academia que bailaban hasta que la diversión se vio interrumpida por Skeeves y una mujer de casi 40 años que aparentaba más edad según lo comentado por los maestros que llevaba, de cabello castaño oscuro un traje de colores sobrios, además un broche con un antiguo escudo de armas y su rostro amargado que lo miraba con cierto repudio.

-Creo que la diversión término-dijo Hekappo.

-Sin duda-dijo Toffee dejando de tocar que al mismo tiempo todos los chicos observaron a Skeeves y Sara Bentley ingresando en el gimnasio.

-Bravo-dijo Skeeves-maestro Liddell, realmente es muy bueno tocando el piano-en cambio solo observo a Toffee, Hekappo y los estudiantes de la academia que volvía a trabajar en la decoración.

-Gracias y también me da gusto verla señora Bentley-dijo Toffee.

-Señor Liddell, ¿Quién lo autorizo a tocar aquel piano?-dijo Sara Bentley.

-Nadie, solo quise aprovechar de tocar algo improvisado pero creo que los chicos se animaron pero al verlos, creo que tocare un poco durante el baile-dijo Toffee.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa-dijo Skeeves.

-Mientras sea algo decente no veo problema-dijo Sara mirando con desagrado a Toffee.

-Sí pero dígame madame Bentley, ese distinguido broche que ocupa donde lo consiguió-dijo Toffee que al observar el broche de plata con las letra S, J y C.

-Esto es una importante reliquia de mi familia o mejor dicho cuando ocupaba mi apellido de soltera-dijo Sara.

-Me permite-dijo Toffee.

-Por supuesto-dijo Sara quitándose el broche entregándoselo a Toffee

-Magnifico, sin duda una obra de arte pero dígame señora Bentley acaso usted es de apellido Saint James-Clermont-dijo Toffee notando cierta sorpresa en Sara.

-Sí, pero es algo sin mucha importancia-dijo Sara que se notaba incomoda.

-No se incomode mientras estaba en Stanford sacando mi maestría en historia conocí al maestro Eugene Saint James-Clermont, ¿acaso son parientes?-dijo Toffee.

-Los Saint James-Clermont, somos una familia muy grande y prestigiosa en gran parte del área de Nueva York pero también en esta ciudad hay familias que han llegado a opacar a las familias natales de Eco Arroyo-dijo Sara.

-Comprendo pero las viejas rencillas entre familia son cosas del pasado-dijo Toffee.

-Cada uno tiene su opinión pero la familias de esta ciudad deben saber con quién relacionarse-dijo Sara.

-Una última pregunta-dijo Toffee.

-Si puede hacerla-respondió Sara.

-Me pregunto si ha bebido el brandy Kord-dijo Toffee esperando la reacción que necesitaba confirma en cuanto a sus sospechas.

-No tengo tiempo para cosas como estas y recuerde que estaré vigilando el baile con los miembros del consejo de padres-dijo Sara que se retiraba con un rostro de ira seguida por Skeeves.

-Nunca la había visto tan furiosa-dijo Hekappo.

-Solo quería comprobar una cosa-dijo Toffee con una mirada totalmente satisfecha.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hekappo.

-Una guerra entre dos familia que aun no se detiene-dijo Toffee.

-Me gustaría oír la historia-dijo Hekappo.

-Es algo larga y debemos vigilar a los chicos-dijo Toffee.

-No tengo problema de oír esa historia y los chicos lo están haciendo bien-dijo Hekappo sonriendo.

-Vamos por un café, si está de acuerdo-dijo Toffee comenzando a caminar.

-Me parece bien, comienza de una vez Liddell-dijo Hekappo alcanzándolo.

-Bien, todo comienza con un hombre llamado Falk Kord en 1770-dijo Toffee.

 _ **Mientras….**_

Marco se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad y cargado sobre sus hombre su bolso de deportes tras oír lo dicho por Triss y las chicas de que Star el día de ayer a dejarle el almuerzo.

-Maldita sea, todo por un mal entendido y para variar mi rodilla me está matando-se decía Marco que se detuvo a pocas calles del hogar de Star. Tras detenerse a masajearse un poco la rodilla al reanudar su camino prosiguió lentamente por un par de calle hasta llegar finalmente a la residencia Butterfly.

-Necesito hablar con ella-Marco a pesar de la reacción que podría tener River o Moon por verlo decidió de toda formas tocar la puerta que por unos minutos escucho un par de pasos que se acercaba lentamente a la puerta que se abrió finalmente.

-Hola Marco-dijo Moon con una sonrisa.

-Señora Moon, necesito hablar con Star algo muy importante-dijo Marco.

-¿Quieres hablar con Star?-pregunto Moon.

-Si por favor déjeme verla-dijo Marco, Moon miro sobre su hombro en dirección de la escalera.

-Debo ir hacer alguna compras, River se encuentra fuera hasta entrada la tarde pero recuerda tienes máximo una dos horas por lo menos-dijo Moon.

-Gracias-dijo Marco.

-Pero recuerda lo que pasado anoche entre ustedes, no cambia mi opinión que tengo de ti-dijo Moon.

-Es la mejor-dijo Marco abrazando a Moon.

-Tranquilo y recuerda como es ella-dijo Moon.

Marco tras queda a solas y dejando de lado su bolso subió lentamente a la habitación de Star pero antes que pudiera tocar la puerta escucho del otro lado de la puerta, escucho la voz de Star.

-Vete-dijo Star.

-Star necesitamos hablar-dijo Marco.

-No quiero saber nada de ti –respondió Star.

-Por favor escúchame-dijo Marco apoyando la cabeza en la puerta.

-No tengo ninguna razón para escuchar alguna de tus palabras-dijo Star.

Marco se quedo fuera de la habitación sentado esperando que Star en algún momento abriera la puerta pero al pasar al menos unos treinta minutos observo un mensaje que se desliza bajo la puerta que al tomarlo Marco lo leyó.

-Dile a mi mamá que me traiga algo para comer-Marco al dejar a un lado el mensaje se acerco nuevamente a la puerta y le hablo a Star-tu mamá fue hacer algunas compras, pero si quieres puedo traerte algo para comer-dijo Marco esperando una respuesta que observo un nuevo mensaje a sus pies.

-Quiero un emparedado con mantequilla de maní y jalea de fresa con leche de chocolate-leyó Marco que al bajar a la cocina busco todo lo que necesitaba que al encontrarlo y tras comenzar a preparar el emparedado que le había pedido Star.

-Ella no come solo uno, siempre son dos o tres-se dijo Marco preparando un segundo emparedado que tras buscar un pequeña bandeja y un vaso con leche de chocolate subió nuevamente a la habitación notando que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y un mensaje que estaba colgado que decía.

-Estoy oculta en mi armario, déjalo aun lado de la puerta-Marco ingreso en la habitación notando que a pesar de tener las cortinas cerradas estaba totalmente hecho un desastre la habitación, tras dejar la bandeja como le había indicado Star observo nuevamente la habitación e incluso la cama que estaba totalmente revuelta pero al girarse nuevamente en dirección del armario observo que la bandeja estaba vacía.

-Abriré las cortinas y tratare de poner algo de orden en tu habitación-dijo Marco sin esperar respuesta alguna, tras quitar toda la ropa de cama dejándola sobre la silla del escritorio Marco hizo nuevamente la cama de Star en silencio que en ocasiones se giraba en dirección de la puerta del armario al terminar la cama coloco en su lugar la muñeca de Star, un enorme peluche de narval de color rosado que le regalo a modo de compensación tras su primer aniversario, además acomodo algunos libros en el escritorio de Star, tras buscar un canasto para la ropa que al regresar reunió toda la ropa que había por el suelo pero antes de bajar nuevamente observo que Star dejaba el vaso en la bandeja en silencio.

-Star me iré a mi casa pero antes dejare esta ropa abajo y después vendré por el vaso y la bandeja-dijo Marco pero antes que saliera de la habitación observo como Star salía del armario que llevaba su pijama aun puesta.

-Acaso te gusta verme torturada-dijo Star

-Solo estoy tratando de ayudar un poco-respondió Marco.

-Quizás deberías ir con la loca Pyros o con tus amigas del equipo de Soccer-dijo Star.

-Star al menos escúchame-dijo Marco que observo a Star que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar que al estar frente a él solo lo golpeo nuevamente en el abdomen dejándolo una vez más en el suelo.

-Idiota-le grito Star observando a Marco que volvía a ponerse a pie una vez más.

-Star-dijo Marco tratando de ponerse de pie observando a Star que trataba de golpearlo una vez más pero Marco de un rápido movimiento la apreso entre sus brazos que le clavo las uñas en su brazo conteniendo un grito.

-Suéltame-dijo Star.

-No, quiero que me escuches-dijo Marco.

-Te odio-dijo Star.

-Star, yo no te he engañado solo fue un mal entendido-dijo Marco.

-Mentira y más mentira, mejor suéltame-dijo Star.

-Lo hare pero escucha esto, vendré por ti a las 7 pm en punto para que vayamos al baile juntos y te vuelvo a insistir que yo no he hecho nada -dijo Marco.

-Claro para ver cómo te ligas a otra chica-dijo Star.

Marco soltó a Star que volvió a golpearlo esquivando el golpe y saliendo de la habitación, cuando llego nuevamente a la planta baja de la residencia Butterfly se levanto un poco la manga de su sudadera observando su brazo y las marcas de uña de Star.

-Realmente sabe ser ruda-se dijo Marco tomando su bolso y saliendo de la residencia Butterfly.

 _ **Pdv de Hekappo….**_

Mientras se encontraba charlando con el maestro Liddell, Hekappo se vio en la obligación de dejar su conversación para otro momento por una situación que surgió al interior del equipo de soccer femenino.

-Muy bien, la chica Butterfly cree que yo y Díaz tenemos cierta especie de relación y todas ustedes hicieron comentario que alimentaron más las dudas y ahora Marco está totalmente deprimido y Butterfly termino con él -dijo Hekappo observando a sus jugadoras.

-Si-hablaron todas al mismo tiempo algo avergonzadas.

Hekappo observo a todas las chicas que la miraban con total culpa por sus comentarios y sumando todo lo que decían las chicas en el pasillo de la academia hasta que golpe su mesa.

-Son todas unas idiotas-grito Hekappo.

-Pero entrenadora-dijo Triss.

-Silencio, idiotas esto es muy serio-dijo Hekappo que al volver a golpear la mesa destrozo con su mano hecha un puño su taza de café- si estos rumores llegan al consejo de maestros, al de padres y a Skeeves, mi cabeza rodara-Hekappo noto la culpa en todas las chicas e incluso algunas apenas podían mirarla a la cara.

-Por amor al cielo-dijo Hekappo suspirando y con sus manos masajeando sus sienes-¿Dónde diablo esta Díaz?-Triss le explico que Marco tras oír lo dicho por todas ellas tomo su bolso y se fue rápidamente en dirección de la casa de Star para solucionar todo el asunto.

-Eso no servirá aunque le jure que no la ha engañado, ella seguirá dudando de él-dijo Hekappo que escucho todo lo que decía las chicas tratando de idear un modo de que Marco y Star se reunieran para aclarar toda la situación.

-Encerrémoslo en algún lugar-dijo Wendy una chica un poco más baja que Triss de cabellera castaña.

-Eso…-pero antes de concluir la oración Hekappo pondero la idea levantándose de su lugar observando su armario con una sonrisa maliciosa-señoritas, ponga mucha atención y a lo que voy a decir-Hekappo observo con mucho cuidado su armario deportivo mientras todas las chicas del equipo de soccer se miraba entre.

-Esto es lo que haremos-dijo Hekappo comenzando a explicar su plan.

 _ **Aquella misma tarde, 4 pm…..**_

Star tras salir de regadera, se encontraba sentado frente a su espejo cubierta solamente por una toalla que observo toda su habitación recordando como aquella mañana a Marco que ordeno toda su habitación y le preparo algo para comer.

-Su emparedado estaba riquísimo-se dijo Star esbozando una sonrisa que al darse cuenta que estaba sonrojada por pensar en Marco volvió a sentirse furiosa por lo que había hecho-soy una tonta el me engaña con la loca Pyros y quizás con quien más-Star se recostó en su cama tomando su almohada que se coloco en su rostro gritando hasta que su madre entro al interior de la habitación.

-Mi secadora de cabello se encuentra en mi habitación, si te quedas con el cabello húmedo vas a pescar un resfriado-dijo Moon tomando lugar junto a Star.

-Si-dijo Star dejando a un lado la almohada.

-¿Debo suponer que hablaste con Marco?-dijo Moon.

-Sí-dijo Star que al reincorporase comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido con Marco mientras Moon se encontraba fuera haciendo unas compras.

-Te ordeno tu habitación, te preparo un par emparedados, te trajo leche de chocolate y por ultimo tú lo volviste a atacar-dijo Moon.

-Lo odio-dijo Star.

-No lo odias-dijo Moon.

-Si lo odio-volvió a decir Star.

-No te mientas a ti misma, solo estás algo confundida y sabes que muy en el fondo que Marco es incapaz de hacer eso-dijo Moon.

Star quedo en silencio por lo dicho de Moon pero al tratar volver a meditar todo lo que había sucedido en menos de dos días.

-No sé qué pensar de todo esto-dijo Star estando aun mas confundida.

-Querida solo debes hablar con Marco y empezar a reparar todo con calma-dijo Moon acariciando el rostro de su hija-hay algo mas que deba saber de su pequeña charla- Moon observo a su hija que trataba de decir algo.

-Me rodeo con su brazo y le clave mis uñas-dijo Star algo apenada.

-Eso estuvo mal, ¿algo más?-pregunto Moon.

-Si me dijo que vendría por a las 7 pm en punto para que fuéramos al baile-dijo Star.

-Son las 4.30-dijo Moon revisando su reloj de pulsera.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Star confundida.

-Recuerdas que dije que tenía que hacer algunas compras-dijo Moon.

-Sí y me dejaste a solas con Marco, ¿acaso fue algo intencional?-Star se dio cuenta que todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana había sido obra de Moon.

-Que Marco apareciera justo cuando iba ir a comprar solo fue una coincidencia-dijo Moon.

-Solo una coincidencia-se dijo Star dándose cuenta que todo había por simple azar del destino.

-Fui a comprar un poco de maquillaje y pintura para el rostro-dijo Moon.

-Pero si quiero ir al baile espero que me ayudes con mi cabello y mi maquillaje-dijo Star algo sonrojada.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo de todo y ahora ven conmigo-dijo Moon con una sonrisa.

 _ **6.45 pm….**_

Marco se terminaba de colocar su disfraz que se componía de una camisa azul, un chaleco sin mangas, un pantalón negro, una gabardina negra con botones dorados y algunos diseños en la prenda que era el traje completo era una mezcla de ropa del siglo 19 y un estilo gótico que había hecho Úrsula para aquella noche y por último se coloco su sombrero de media copa que al observarse en el espejo.

Al salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras observo a su padres que estaban disfrazados.

-Qué guapo-dijo Angie con un disfraz de hada.

-Ese es mi muchacho-dijo Rafael disfrazado como una enorme calabaza de noche de brujas.

-Gracias-dijo Marco notando que Angie le decía algo a Rafael en voz baja.

-Marco, sabemos que tuviste problemas con Star pero quiero que sepas que nosotros te apoyamos y esperamos que lo que sucediera entre ustedes sea todo solucionado-dijo Rafael.

Marco abrazo a sus padres y le prometió que toda esta extraña confusión seria solucionada tras desearle buenas noches y que se divirtieran en el baile de la mansión Wong, Marco salió en dirección de la casa de Star que al llegar y tocar la puerta fue recibido por River que están disfrazado de rey.

-Hola River-dijo Marco esperando la peor actitud posible de River.

-Mi muchacho-dijo River abrazándolo.

-Que galán-dijo Moon.

-Hola señora Moon-dijo Marco sonriendo observando el curioso disfraz.

-Marco estamos disfrazados de reyes-dijo River.

-Sí pero yo soy la reina del bajo mundo-dijo Moon que estaba vestida con una camiseta de AC/DC, su abrigo de piel, las cadenas al cuello, gafas oscura, un pantalón deportivo y zapatillas converse.

-Se ven bastante geniales-dijo Marco.

-Estoy lista-dijo Star que bajaba de la segunda planta con una camisa blanca, una prenda de color negra con detalles dorados, una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de color negra con detalles de color vinotinto, un par de botas de medio taco, una gabardina muy similar a la de Marco y un sombrero de copa que también tenía una peinado muy elegante y un maquillaje que resaltaba su rostro y los labios pintados de color carmesí.

-Star-dijo Marco que apena podía quitarle los ojos de encimas.

-Estoy lista-dijo Star tratando de mostrarse algo indiferente.

-Eso me recuerda-dijo Moon tratando de romper el tenso ambiente tomando un delineador negro que se lo aplico a Marco que se quedo quieto mirando a Star que ella solamente se mostraba algo parca.

-Los dos quiero que se junten-dijo River trayendo consigo una cámara fotográfica.

-Te vez hermosa-dijo Marco acomodándose junto a Star.

-Gracias-dijo Star disimulando su rubor.

Tras tomar la fotografía, Moon y River les desearon que se divirtieran y se cuidaran entre si durante el baile de noche de brujas al salir de la residencia Butterfly ambos continuaron su camino en silencio.

-Que incomodo-se dijo Marco observando que algunos niños y niñas del vecindario estaban ya con sus disfraces e incluso algunos padres miraban con asombro los trajes de Marco y Star.

-Creo que somos populares-dijo Star.

-Si supongo-dijo Marco pero de manera impulsiva entrelazo su mano con la de Star-disculpa, fue algo impulsivo-Star observo a Marco pero acomodo su mano.

-No te preocupe, si al final somos novio-dijo Star algo sonrojada.

Marco atrajo a Star que le dio un beso dulce notando el rubor de la rubia y una sonrisa.

-Idiota-dijo Star volviendo a responderle el beso.

Marco al continuar con el beso debía hacerle saber que todo había sido un mal entendido.

 _ **Pdv de Toffee…**_

Se encontraba en la entrada principal del gimnasio observando los diversos disfraces de los estudiantes de la academia de Echo Creek pero a pesar que muchos disfraces eran algo trillados u originales para la fiesta, Toffee se encontraba disfrazado como Severus Snape de Harry Potter que muchos estudiantes le pedían una selfie.

-Realmente se ve genial-dijo Hekappo disfrazada de diablesa.

-Gracias y su disfraz también es muy llamativo-dijo Toffee.

Toffee y Hekappo como encargados de vigilar y cuidar a los estudiantes de la academia observaron el gran desfile de todo tipo de disfraces e incluso observaron el ostentoso disfraz de la hija de Sara Bentley, Jessica Bentley de último año que era una chica delgada, de rasgo muy delicado y cabellera castaño y ojos pardos.

-Un disfraz de princesa de cuentos de hadas-dijo Hekappo.

-Sí pero creo que es algo muy ostentoso para un baile de disfraces-dijo Toffee.

-Bentley siempre trata de que su hija destaque sobre el resto-dijo Hekappo.

-No me extraña-dijo Toffee.

-Pero lo que me comento en la mañana es tan así que una familia pueda sentir odia por algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo-dijo Hekappo.

-Sí, una familia que hace una fortuna y de la noche a la mañana es destruida en un abrir y cerrar de ojo quedan esos resentimiento-dijo Toffee que al seguir contemplando el desfile de disfraces observo a muchos chicos y chicas daban paso a una pareja en particular.

-Sí, Jessica Bentley pensaba ganar el concurso a mejor disfraz creo que ya perdió-dijo Hekappo.

-Sin duda, son magnifico-dijo Toffee observando a Star y Marco que se abría paso con sus disfraces.

Toffee saludo con la mano a Marco y Star que le devolvieron el saludo pero al volver a hablar con Hekappo se dio cuenta que había desaparecido.

-Quizás fue al baño-se dijo Toffee mientras unos estudiante le pedía una selfie.

 _ **Pdv de Hekappo….**_

Hekappo se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección de su oficina donde varias chicas del equipo de soccer se encontraban preparando todo para encerrar a Marco y Star.

-Muy bien niñas, la mariposa y el nerd acaban de llegar y recuerden la chica Butterfly es algo ruda-dijo Hekappo.

-Tenemos vacía una bolsa de balones y también la red de voleibol-dijo Triss.

-Esas son mis niñas y recuerden yo me encargo de Díaz y ustedes de Butterfly además tenga cuidado ella es de Nueva York y puede que tenga una navaja-dijo Hekappo.

El plan consistía básicamente en que Hekappo le pediría a Marco hablar a solas sobre un asunto importante en su oficina y que por curiosidad Star seguiría a Marco y Hekappo a la oficina pero Triss y algunas chicas del equipo la emboscaría colocándole sobre la cabeza la bolsa para balones y llevarla hasta la oficina de Hekappo y ser encerrada junto a Marco para que ambos pudieran aclarar todo el mal entendido.

Hekappo al regresar al baile observo a todos los chicos charlando y algunos bailando e incluso el DJ Ruberiot se encontraba animando de la mejor manera el baile pero al tratar de divisar a Marco lo encontró junto a Star y varios chicos de la academia que admiraban sus disfraces.

-Perfecto-dijo Hekappo pero antes de poder abordar a Díaz, una voz la detuvo.

-¿Dónde se había metido?-dijo Toffee.

-Solo estaba por ahí-dijo Hekappo observando a Marco pero Star la estaba observando con caras de poco amigos.

-Digame una cosa-dijo Toffee.

-¿Si?-dijo Hekappo.

-Está planeando algo- dijo Toffee.

-Mierda-se dijo Hekappo.

-Sea lo que esté planeando trate de hacerlo sin que Bentley se de cuenta, ya esta furiosa por que Star y Marco tiene la atención de todos con sus disfraces e incluso a mi me está mirando algo furiosa-dijo Toffee.

-Tranquilo, esta noche soy Cupido-dijo Hekappo.

-Un Cupido disfrazado de diablesa-dijo Toffee siendo abordado por otros estudiantes para otra selfie.

Hekappo aprovecho la oportunidad y se dirigió a Marco que abordo siendo observado por Star que estaba conteniendo su furia.

-Marco debemos hablar algo de suma emergencia- dijo Hekappo tomando del brazo a Marco que lo arrastro fuera del gimnasio.

Hekappo miro sobre su hombro que al salir del gimnasio Star salió comenzó a moverse mas lentamente siguiendo a ambos, al entrar en su oficina Hekappo observo que estaba abierto de par en par las puertas.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Marco observando el armario vacio.

-Este armario creo que es algo pequeño y necesito tu opinión para ver si debo cambiarlo o reorganizar todo-dijo Hekappo.

-Me lo puedo haber dicho el jueves pero justo ahora quería bailar con Star-dijo Marco.

-Hazme ese pequeño favor y no te molestare mas-dijo Hekappo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Hekappo observo a Marco que estaba a pocos centímetros del armario que se fue acercándose lentamente que empujo a Marco y rápidamente cerró las puertas colocándole seguro.

-Entrenadora, si estoy es una broma es de muy mal gusto-gritaba Marco al interior y golpea las puertas.

-Me lo vas a agradecer-dijo Hekappo siendo alertada por un grito de terror.

 _ **Mientras….**_

Moon se encontraba junto a River y un grupo de adolescentes ansioso por escuchar la historia de cómo apaleo a todos los policías la noche de la fiesta.

-Me quite las esposas y me abalance sobre el primer policía que se encontraba cerca-dijo Moon continuando con su historia.

-La señora Butterfly es la ley-dijo uno de los adolecentes.

 **Pdv de Star…**

Star se encontraba caminando en dirección de la oficina de Hekappo, tratando de descubrir la verdad en cuanto a Marco y Hekappo.

-Le di la oportunidad para que me explicara todo y esa loca se lo llevo frente a mis narices-Star al continuar su camino fue aborda de manera inesperada por Triss y algunas chicas del equipo de soccer femenino.

-Hola-dijo Triss disfrazada de hada.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-dijo Star que fue detenida por Triss.

-Lo siento, la entrenadora dijo que no puedes avanzar más-dijo Triss.

Star ignoro lo dicho pero Triss coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-Esto se acabo-dijo Star dándole rodillazo a Triss que cayó al suelo y rápidamente el resto de las chicas del equipo de soccer salieron huyendo dando gritos de terror.

-No debías pasar-dijo Triss que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

Star prosiguió su camino que al ingresar en la oficina de Hekappo escucho claramente que la voz de Marco pedía ayudar, Star al abrir el armario se encontró de frente con su novio.

-Marco-dijo Star algo confusa.

-Cuidado Star-dijo Marco.

Star al intentar girarse Hekappo la empujo al interior del armario y siendo encerrada junto a Marco.

-Pyros que es todo esto-gritaba Star golpeando la puerta.

-Los dos estarán por al menos una hora encerrado-dijo Hekappo.

-Te voy a dar una paliza-gritaba Star.

-Si seguro, aprovechen de pasarlo bien-dijo Hekappo riendo y saliendo de su oficina.

 _ **Mientras….**_

Moon al salir de su habitación se estaba colocando su camiseta y su abrigo de piel que miro a River que se estaba vistiendo.

-Lo siento majestad pero creo que no debemos volver a repetir esto soy casada y tengo una hija-dijo Moon colocándose sus cadenas alrededor del cuello.

-Su esposo debe ser un tipo con suerte-dijo River colocándose su capa.

-No lo tome como personal pero mi esposo es tan bueno como usted-dijo Moon.

-Debe ser un sujeto bien parecido-dijo River.

-Sí pero recuerde majestad, esto nunca sucedió-dijo Moon bajando nuevamente a la primera planta de su hogar.

-Llámame-grito River.

-Lo pensare-respondió Moon.

 _ **Pdv de Marco, 9.30 pm**_

-Te juro que cuando salgamos de aquí, le pediré a mi padre su bate de beisbol-dijo Star tratando de tener algo de espacio al interior del armario.

-Star déjame explicarte al menos-dijo Marco tratando de acomodarse junto a Star que lo miraba con mucho odio

-Cállate, solo mas excusa cuando salgamos de aquí puedes ir con tus amigas especiales -dijo Star.

Marco al estar encerrado en el armario trataba de explicarle a Star que Hekappo tuvo que tener alguna razón concreta para encerrarlo a ambos.

-Pensé que todo estaba bien cuando te fui a buscar-dijo Marco.

-Me tienes hasta la coronilla, sabes lo que es oír todo esos comentarios y torturarse al pensar que quizás me estas engañando-Marco oír todos los reclamos trato de controlarse a si mismo que exploto de una vez.

-Silencio-grito Marco causando sorpresa en Star-crees que eres la única que debe soportar estos comentarios que de Star es muy bonita, ella es sexy, Díaz debe tener cuidado lo escucho todo el tiempo-dijo Marco.

-¿Enserio dicen eso de mi?-dijo Star.

-Sí, no eres la única que debe escuchar esos comentarios-dijo Marco tratando de calmarse.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Marco volvió hablar.

-Nunca te seria infiel-dijo Marco.

-Soy una idiota-dijo Star apoyando su cabeza en Marco.

-Creo que estuvo mal gritarte-dijo Marco abrazando a Star.

-También estuvo mal que te golpeara y le di un rodillazo a Triss-dijo Star algo avergonzada.

-Enserio, eso sí estuvo mal-dijo Marco.

-Lo siento-dijo Star abrazando a Marco.

Ambos tras hablar todo lo que había pasado en estos dos últimos días e incluso revelando la razón de por qué estaba a solas con Hekappo en el vestuario de las chicas.

-Ella me enseño a hacer masaje en la espalda y los pies-dijo Marco.

-Ohh, pero dime porque nunca me había dado un masaje-reclamo Star.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte uno y siempre te veo muy relajada-dijo Marco,

-Ahora cuando salgamos de aquí deberás darme uno y ser muy cariñoso-dijo Star besando a Marco por un largo rato hasta que escucharon la voz de Hekappo.

-Muy bien, termino su hora y los voy a dejar libre-dijo Hekappo que abrió el armario observando a ambos en especial a Star-Marco siempre ha sido un chico inseguro y muy precavido pero al verlo que ha cambiando gracias ti me siento feliz por este nerd y no pienses que estoy enamorada de él más bien es como un hermano menor con problemas que cuido y ahora los irán a bailar y pasarlo lo mejor que puedan-Hekappo con una sonrisa abrazo a Marco y Star

-Triss se encuentra bien-dijo Marco.

-Ella está bien, la encontró tendida en el suelo ese chico que tanto le gusta y ahora están bailando-dijo Hekappo riendo.

-Al menos estuvo bien darle ese rodillazo-dijo Star.

-Debes hablar con ella-dijo Marco.

-A ahora será mejor que vayan y muestren esos geniales disfraces-dijo Hekappo.

 _ **Pdv de Toffee….**_

Toffee observaba tranquilamente a todos los estudiantes de bailando y disfrutando de su fiesta teniendo un pequeño recuerdo como su madre daba sus presentación pero fue sacado de sus memorias por Skeeves que tomaba la palabra.

-Me alegra que todos lo estén pasando de maravilla pero quiero pedirle al maestro Toffee Liddell que suba al escenario y nos toque algo para todas las parejas-dijo Skeeves.

Todos los estudiantes de la academia comenzaron animarlo e incluso observo a Star y Marco que le decia que subiera, suspiro levemente caminando en dirección del escenario que al subir todos los estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudirlo, tomo el micrófono observando al dj Ruberiot que ajustaba el volumen y le da el visto bueno para hablar.

-Antes que todo primero busquen una pareja, será un lento para que lo disfruten-dijo Toffee quitándose su túnica y levantándose las mangas comenzando a tocar.

 _ **Pdv de Marco…**_

Marco tomo de la mano a Star y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a bailar muy lentamente siendo observando por todo aquellos que no estaban bailando.

-Demos un gran espectáculo-dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

-Vamos mi dulce príncipe de la oscuridad-dijo Star que al continuar bailando algunas parejas comenzaron a hacerse a un lado al verlos bailar.

Rápidamente la pista de baile se fue ampliando al ver a Marco y Star demostrando sus dotes de baile, e incluso Hekappo y el equipo de soccer estaba asombrado verlos al bailar.

-Ahora más rápido-dijo Toffee por el micrófono.

Quizás que hubieran visto el resto de los estudiantes pero posiblemente ambos jóvenes mostraban alguna especie de magia e incluso una luz roja los cubría dando a entender que ellos merecían estar juntos sin importar quien intentara destruir su amor.

Cada movimiento se coordinaba de manera natural pero incluso al dar un paso rápidamente era un espectáculo entre ambos jóvenes al ir bailando y se miraban en silencio hasta que ambos pronunciaban unas palabras.

-Te amo, Star Butterfly-dijo Marco.

-Te amo, Marco Díaz-dijo Star sonrojada que demostraba sin problema alguno sus dotes de bailarina natural recordando a las gemelas Butterfly.

Al terminar la pieza todos los estudiantes lo estaban aplaudiendo pero ambos se observaron en silencio sabiendo que todo lo sucedió ya era pasado al continuar el baile ya era casi pasado la media noche y Skeeves tomo el micrófono para hacer cierre de la noche.

-Antes de terminar creo que es hora de nombrar al rey y reina de esta noche y creo que ya sabemos quiénes son los ganadores indiscutible-dijo Skeeves abriendo el sobre dando como ganadores a Marco y Star por demostrar su gran talento en el baile siendo aplaudido por todos pero antes de terminar Skeeves hablo una vez más-y para el mejor disfraz de esta noche, nuestro ganador es el maestro Toffee Liddell-Toffee al oír su nombre tomo el premio que estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Gracias y espero que los nuevos reyes de la noche desean bailar una vez más-dijo Toffee.

-Majestad, un baile más-dijo Star.

-Por mi reina lo que sea-dijo Marco comenzando nuevamente a bailar.

Marco al continuar bailando observo a Sara Bentley y su hija Jessica observando furiosa a Star.

 _ **Pdv de Star….**_

Tras finalizar el baile, Marco y Star observaron a Toffee y Hekappo que según sus palabras iban a ir un bar para beber un par de copas ambos se miraron entre sí riendo pero al continuar su camino en dirección de sus hogares, Star detuvo a Marco que le hablo.

-Me debes un masaje en los pies y también muchos dulces-dijo Star.

-Como usted ordene majestad-dijo Marco atrayendo a Star que se besaban.

-Vamos sirviente, tu reina quiere sacarse este estúpido corsé-dijo Star que ya estaba clavándose

Cuando estaban a pocas calles de sus hogares tanto Marco y Star iban caminando tomado de las manos en silencio observando algunas casas que aun continuaban en fiesta de noche de brujas e incluso algunos adolecentes estaban realizando uno que otro acto de vandalismo que solo apuraron el paso al llegar a puerta principal de la residencia Butterfly encontraron una pequeña nota que Star leyendo en voz alta.

 _ **Star, estamos en una fiesta privada y por favor no moleste y vete a la casa de los Díaz, debes volver a primera hora con amor Mamá.**_

 _ **Posdata: cepíllate los dientes y espero que todo se solucionara.**_

 _ **Posdata 2: River dice que no maltrates mucho a Marco.**_

 _ **Posdata 3: Buenas noches y no molestes por amor al cielo.**_

-Siento que me hubieran echado a la calle-dijo Star, Marco tomo la nota y la hizo bolita tomando a Star como si fueran recién casado.

-Hagamos nuestra propia fiesta-dijo Marco.

 _ **Pdv de Marco….**_

Al entrar en la residencia Díaz, Marco se quito su abrigo, su chaleco y el sombrero de copa dejándolo sobre unos de los sillones de su sala principal, Marco tomo a Star como si fueran recién casados llevándola directamente a su habitación.

-Estoy a su servicio majestad-dijo Marco.

-Sirviente inútil, mas rápido este estúpido corsé me está matando-dijo Star riendo.

-Sus deseos son ordenes-dijo Marco sonriendo a Star que paso su mano acariciando el rostro de Marco.

-Te amo-dijo Star sonrojada.

-Te amo-respondió Marco besando a Star.

Cuando ambos jóvenes entraron en la habitación, Marco deposito a Star en la cama quitándose sus botas en cambio el castaño busco en su ropero una camiseta para Star que al encontrarla se la entrego.

-Ire a la cocina por algunos dulces y tomate todo tu tiempo-dijo Marco.

-Gracias pero necesito algo de ayuda-dijo Star.

-No me digas que….-antes que pudiera terminar la frase Star le explico que necesitaba su ayuda para quitarse el corsé.

-No puedo alcanzar los broches sin la ayuda de alguien y especial por las amaras-dijo Star algo sonrojada.

-Yo lo hare-dijo Marco tomando lugar junto a Star que le dio la espalda que al tocarla Star lanzo un pequeño gemido.

-Disculpa, continua solo fue algo imprevisto-dijo Star algo sonrojada

-Fue mi culpa, lo hare-dijo Marco quitando las amaras del corsé y cada broche de la prenda que quito con mucho cuidado observando la espalda de Star.

-Soy algo blanca de piel-dijo Star sonriendo.

Marco apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Star percibiendo su calor corporal.

-Star, pasemos la noche juntos-dijo Marco.

-Si-respondió Star tomando la camiseta y colocándosela.

-Si, iré por unos dulces y después te daré el masaje que te prometí-dijo Marco que al salir de la habitación Star se acomodo en la cama.

-No me importa si mis padres me descubren que pase la noche con Star- Marco al bajar de la cocina una calabaza de plástico relleno de todo tipo de dulce, que antes de regresar a su habitación observa a Barko que estaba ya durmiendo en su cama, tras apagar las luces de la planta baja y revisar que todas las puertas estuvieran con llave regreso a su habitación con una sonrisa que al ingresar se encontró a Star leyendo la revista de las chicas con bikini.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Marco algo sorprendido.

-Leo sobre las nenas en bikini y nunca pensé que tuviera artículos sobre mascarillas para el rostro caseras-dijo Star volteando la hoja.

-Por esa estúpida revista casi te pierdo-dijo Marco tomando asiento a los pies de la cama.

Star con una sonrisa arranco una hoja que tenía un artículo sobre mascarillas doblándola con mucho cuidado que le pidió a Marco que arrojara la revista al tacho de la basura.

-Hecho-dijo Star tomando la calabaza de plástico con dulces.

-Relájate y disfruta tu masaje-dijo Marco.

-Vamos guapo, veamos que tan bueno eres-dijo Star riendo.

Marco con una sonrisa comenzó a masajear los hombros de Star que mas de una vez lanzaba un pequeño gemido.

-Eres todo un maestro-dijo Star.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente….**_

Marco al despertar se dio cuenta que Star lo estaba observando con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-dijo Star.

-Buenos días- respondió Marco besando a Star.

-Tu masaje me gusto, nunca pensé que tuvieras esas habilidades-dijo Star que al tratar de acercase a Marco, la voz de Angie se escucho al otro lado de la puerta que al ingresar…

-Buenos días, Marco debo suponer que ya todo está bien con Star-que al observar la escena solo pego un grito en el cielo por ver a Star y Marco juntos en la cama.

-Estamos fritos-dijeron los dos observando a Angie.

 _ **Pdv de Star….**_

Star y Marco observaron a sus padres que estaban hablando entre ellos pero en algunos momentos los observaban.

-Al menos obtuve un buen masaje en la espalda y en los pies-Star observo a Marco con una sonrisa coqueta que entrelazo su mano con la suya quedando en silencio.

-Muy bien, chicos todo está solucionado-dijo Moon.

-Creemos que esto debía pasar tarde o temprano-dijo Angie.

-Hablamos y es tiempo de que ambos escuchen un par de cosas-dijo River.

Tanto Star y Marco se observaron entre si hasta que Rafael tomo la palabra.

-Yo comenzare, con la clásica historia de la abeja y la flor-dijo Rafael.

Star solo suspiro y observo de reojo a su madre que le indico que hiciera un esfuerzo por esta vez de soportar aquella charla.

-Seguro como ustedes anoche con la nota en la entrada principal y por eso tuve que pasar la noche con Marco-dijo Star observando a Moon sonrojarse.

 _ **Mientras, en la estación de policía de Eco Arroyo….**_

-Me crees que es la segunda vez que estoy detenido por una pelea-dijo Toffee.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Hekappo revisando el labio partido de Toffee.

-Sí, la primera vez fue en la despedida de soltero de River-dijo Toffee.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y próximo toca sobre el diario de Eclipsa.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola mis queridos autores ha sido una semana increíble por la nueva temporada pero quiero esperar a ver que pasa a futuro e incluso tengo algunas teoria que espero que se confirme.**

 **Pero antes de seguir espero que les gustara el baile de noche de brujas y ahora nos toca un capitulo del diario de Eclipsa, este capítulo número 31 es continuación del capítulo 27 si no lo han leído vayan y contextualicen donde quedamos la ultima vez y me tomare un par de licencia esta vez creo que me lo merezco y espero que les agrade y sin más que decir comenzamos y espero sus reviews.**

 **Agradezco cistxc y ParkJeBin1203 por dejarme hacer un guiño de su historia.**

* * *

 **Adelanto exclusivo de Rumba de Nueva York: Fiesta en la azotea**

Marco trataba de relajarse en la silla sin su camiseta mientras Star, Kelly y Lilacia hacían aun se encontraba en la azotea.

-Bebe-dijo Tad.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Marco observando el vaso con desconfianza.

-Es cerveza que tiene un poco mas de grado de alcohol te servirá para relajarte-dijo Tom preparando todo.

-Si ustedes lo dicen-dijo Marco tomando y comenzando a beberlo.

-Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo-decia Tad en cambio Tom se iba acercando con una aguja y Marco se colocaba el corcho detrás de la oreja izquierda.

-Ahora seremos hermano de pendiente-dijo Tom.

-Si hermanos-gritaba Tad.

-Hazlo de una vez-dijo Marco.

Marco observo atentamente como Tom se iba acercando con la aguja pero antes que pudiera perforara la oreja, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y los tres chicos observaron a Star que detrás de ella estaba Kelly y Lilacia.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo Star teniendo un bate entre sus manos que al observar la escena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo-un pendiente y no pensaban decirme-Star se fue acercando a Tom que le arrebato la aguja que la observo.

-Yo soy o quiero tocar los musculosos de Marco-dijo Lilacia dándose viento con la mano.

-No te culpo-dijo Kelly que estaba comenzando a babear.

-Star, nadie obligo a Marco-dijo Tom nervioso.

-Todo es culpa de Marco, el nos obligo-dijo Tad.

-Silencio todos-dijo Star que observo a Marco y la aguja detenidamente-Tom prepara nuevamente la aguja, yo voy a perforar la oreja de Marco-Tom obedeció de inmediato preparando la aguja que se la dio a Star.

-Esto se pondrá bueno-dijo Lilacia sacando su teléfono celular y comenzando a grabar.

-Star, recuerda lo que hablamos a ellos les gusta que seamos ruda-dijo Kelly con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-A Marco le gusta el peligro-dijo Star.

-Creo que esto va doler-se dijo Marco volviendo a colocarse el corcho detrás de su oreja.

-Tranquilo solo dolerá un par de días- dijo Tom sirviéndose otro poco de cerveza.

 _ **Muy pronto….**_

* * *

 _ **Viernes 9.45 am, clase de literatura con la maestra Selena Adams.**_

La clase completa de literatura se encontraba realizando el examen del libro de un Corazón Inconmovible, Star estaba dando una revisión a su examen y observando el reloj del salón.

-Les quedan 15 minutos-dijo Selena observando a sus estudiantes.

-Creo que ya está todo-Star tomo su examen y reunió rápidamente sus cosas que al acercarse a la maestra Selena que se notaba algo cansada.

-Gracias Star y ahora debes elegir de esta lista un libro para que lo leas y hagas un informe-dijo Selena guardando el examen de Star.

Al revisar la hoja con total tranquilidad observo un titulo que se le hizo muy familiar.

-Change my World-dijo Star y Selena escribió bajo el título del libro el nombre de Star que se despidió de ella pero antes de salir observo a su maestra que estaba revisando en su celular buscando en una tienda virtual de ropa para hombres.

-Si busca un regalo para Geralt, le gusta las sudaderas y las camisetas de colores rojo, azul, morado o negro, también le gusta los chocolates amargos, en ocasiones compra figuras de personajes de videojuegos y libros, le gusta escuchar música polaca e incluso va al gimnasio para no subir de peso después de comer nachos y gaseosa de cola-dijo Star que observo a la Selena sonrojarse.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Selena tratando de actuar normal.

-Trabajo con él y he aprendido todo sus intereses -dijo Star que rápidamente Selena comenzó a tomar nota de todo lo que dijo Star.

Star aquella mañana de viernes iba con su uniforme de la academia que además le agrego un par de leggies de color negro como decía el reglamento de la academia y el sweater de color crema con el logo de la academia al llegar a su casillero guardo rápidamente su libreta de literatura y sacando la vieja lonchera de su padre que al observar su teléfono celular observo la hora corriendo rápidamente en dirección de la entrada principal donde Marco y el equipo de soccer femenino de la academia se encontraban preparando para abordar el autobús en dirección de Beverly Hills.

Star al llegar observo a todo el equipo charlando entre sí e incluso Marco estaba revisando su bolso de viaje y a la vez hablando con Triss.

-Se ven realmente todos animando-Star comenzó acercarse y las chicas del equipo de soccer le indicaron a Marco que ella se iba acercando.

-Hola-dijo Star mientras las chicas del equipo de soccer miraban la escena.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de literatura?-pregunto Marco.

-Bien respondí todo el examen, pero quería despedirme de ti antes y darte esto-dijo Star entregándole la lonchera.

-Gracias-dijo Marco que al recibir la lonchera todas las chicas le gritaban que fuera un poco más cariñoso con Star.

-Te empaque un sándwich con queso, jamón y tomate, una barra de cereal, una manzana, un leche de chocolate en caja, un jugo de naranja y algo especial-dijo Star algo sonrojada.

Star observo a Marco que dejaba a un lado tomándola y dándole un largo beso que paso rápidamente a uno con lengua.

-Pensé que esos besos eran cuando estábamos a sola-dijo Star.

-Sí pero me da igual si nos ven-dijo Marco continuando con el beso que incluso las chicas del equipo miraban la escena.

-Que envidia-pensaron todas chicas hasta que la inconfundible voz de Hekappo se hizo escuchar.

-Con más animo Díaz-dijo Hekappo observando la escena.

-Al igual que usted y el maestro Liddell en la comisaria-dijo Marco y Star riendo al recordar como River salió rápidamente de su hogar aquel 1º de noviembre tras recibir una llamada desde la comisaria.

-Mocosos insolentes-dijo Hekappo dando dos palmazos doble tanto a Star y Marco que incluso las chicas del equipo de soccer comenzaron a hablar entre ellas.

-Piénselo tiene cierto encanto-dijo Star.

-Incluso los vimos juntos cuando se iban a beber algo-dijo Marco riendo.

-Muy bien suficiente, cuando regresemos podrán continuar y con Toffee solo somos amigos, claro si puedes llamarlo amigo si estuviste en una pelea en un bar y compartimos la misma celda-dijo Hekappo ordenando a todos subir y arrastrando a Marco que recogía su bolso y la lonchera que continuaba el beso.

-Gracias por el beso-dijo Star.

-Cuando regresemos continuamos-dijo Marco despidiendo de Star que le decía hasta pronto.

-Creo que me voy a enfermar con tanto amor-dijo Hekappo que en realidad pensaba-idiota con suerte, por amor al cielo siento envidia por el amor de los jóvenes -Star observo como Marco le seguía diciendo adiós desde el autobús hasta su regreso en la tarde y Hekappo volvía a dale otro palmazo en la nuca para que se comportara.

Tras partir el autobús con el equipo de soccer, observo nuevamente su reloj dándose cuenta que tenia 45 minutos libre regresando a su casillero.

-Tengo algo de tiempo quizás debo ver que paso con Eclipsa y Falk-se dijo Star.

 **Diario de Eclipsa: La Mariposa Gris y El Lobo**

Me encontraba caminando a orillas del rio siguiendo al hijo de viento pero al mirar hacia la otra orilla observe la oscuridad que nos rodeaba que solo éramos guiados por la las estrellas y la luna.

-La luna de sangre se acerca-dijo el hijo de viento que se detuve observando la luna.

-¿Luna de sangre?- al escuchar esas palabra me gire en dirección de la luna que tenía un extraño tono rojizo.

-La luna de sangre es la luna de los amantes en que dos almas estarán unidos por toda la eternidad-el hijo del viento que comenzó a caminar nuevamente mientras que yo seguía mirando la luna en silencio como si me estuviera llamando.

-La luna debe elegir a las dos almas, debe ser con la persona correcta-dijo el hijo de viento ordenando continuar con la marcha.

-Creo que tiene cierta belleza-me dije que continúe mi camino junto al hijo del viento.

Tras unos minutos llegamos a un enorme tótem donde varios hijos del viento se encontraban alrededor de una fogata que me observaron e intercambiaron mirada entre si.

-Tu nombre-dijo uno de ellos.

-Eclipsa Butterfly-les dije que hablaron entre sí.

-Falk nos dijo que encontraste un collar de nuestro pueblo-dijo nuevamente el hijo del viento.

-Sí, acaso sucede algo-pero al intentar hablar una voz familiar salió de entre las sombras.

-Yo respondo por ella-dijo Falk que salió de entre los árboles totalmente sucios.

-Falk-al verlo nuevamente mi corazón se sintió más tranquilo pero aun recordaba las palabras que le dije a Lawrence para que me dejara en paz.

-Mestizo recuerda tu posición y ella debe responder ante nosotros-dijo otro hijo del viento.

-Sí recuerdo mi posición pero ella a ustedes no les debe nada-dijo Falk.

-Solo queremos que ella nos muestre el collar de cuenta y darle nuestra marca-dijo un tercer hijo del viento.

-La marca-dijo Falk que si giro observándome.

-¿Qué marca?-le dije.

-Quiero hablar con ella a solas-dijo Falk que rápidamente los hijos del viento aceptaron, Falk tomo de mi mano y nos alejamos un par de metros del tótem.

-Usted le gusta meterse en problema-dijo Falk.

-Yo no he hecho nada, y ¿dónde estabas metido?-le respondí a Falk.

-Ellos quería hablar conmigo sobre asuntos muy importante-dijo Falk.

-Podría haber dicho eso, Lawrence quiere avanzar sin ti y comprar a tus mestizos-Pero al oír nuevamente la palabra mestizo Falk me volvió a mirar nuevamente con desprecio.

-Lawrence y todos ustedes morirían sin mí en menos de un día y esa palabra mestizo no la soporto acaso se creen mejor que yo-dijo Falk.

-No para nada, si dije mestizo fue porque Lawrence comenzó a fastidiar y yo soy mi propia dueña apenas regrese a Nueva York buscare mi libertad y pensaba decirte que me ayudaras-le dije a Falk.

-¿Ayudar?-dijo Falk algo sorprendido.

-Quiero que estés contigo y espero que me recibas en tu mansión-le dije a Falk.

Ambos nos observamos en silencio por unos momentos mientras éramos observados por los hijos del viento.

-Primero debe recibir la marca y de Lawrence después nos encargaremos-dijo Falk.

-Sí, pero recuerda eso no significa que seamos novios-le dije a Falk.

-Novios-dijo Falk riendo.

-Ahora que sucede con esa marca-le dije a Eclipsa.

-Es un tatuaje tribal como los que tengo-dijo Falk.

-Tatuaje-dije sorprendida.

-Sí, eso significa que será un miembro de los hijos del viento-dijo Falk.

Observe a los hijos del viento comenzando a caminar en su dirección que al estar frente a frente nuevamente les dije.

-Deben la marca-los hijos del vientos asistieron y Falk sostuvo mi mano, me indicaron que tomara lugar cerca de la fogata y unos de los hijos del viento tomo lugar frente mio pidiendo que extendieran mi brazo derecho mientras Falk estuvo junto a mi tomando mi mano izquierda.

-Apriete mi mano si comienza doler-dijo Falk.

-Gracias-le dije a Falk con una sonrisa.

El hijo del viento descubrió mi brazo derecho tomando una aguja hecha de hueso comenzando a realizar la marca con una especie de tinta de colores oscuro que iba introduciendo que al principio pude soportar el dolor sin problema observando al hijo del viento que trabaja con total tranquilidad mientras Falk sujetaba mi mano que lo observe en algunas ocasiones preguntándome que haría con Lawrence. Tras pasar gran parte de la noche pude observar mi tatuaje de una mariposa que se me explico que significa libertad y cambio, al ver los tatuajes de Falk pude observar el rostro de un lobo en su hombro, tras vendarme el brazo, los hijos del vientos me dijeron que ahora era parte de la tribu y que además Falk era mi compañero en la tribu o mejor dicho ahora era mi esposo por así decirlo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los hijos del vientos desaparecieron, pero Falk me explico que siempre solían hacer eso cuando llegaba el amanecer.

-Ellos siempre son así-dijo Falk.

-¿Les gusta desaparecer por arte de magia?-le pregunte.

-Si o mejor dicho son algo tímidos-dijo Falk acercándose a mi-ya esta amaneciendo- que tomo mi mano.

-Si-le dije a Falk que observe nuevamente el tótem antes de seguir nuestro camino.

Mientras continuábamos nuestro camino caminamos observe nuevamente la orilla opuesta a la que estábamos pude ver cientos de arboles pero que a la vez sentí que cientos de ojos nos estaban observando pero la voz de Lawrence se escucho que venía junto a Clayton y Smith,

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Lawrence apuntando a Falk con su pistola.

-Le dije Lawrence ese mestizo estaba cortejando a su señora esposa-dijo Smith tenía entre sus manos un mosquete.

-Falk, pensé que era un hombre de honor-dijo Clayton que nos estaba apuntando con una pistola.

-Lawrence no hagas una estupidez-le dije.

-Eclipsa, puede callarte un momento y mi madre realmente tiene razón en cuanto a ti-dijo Lawrence.

-Si te metas con ella te metes conmigo-dijo Falk protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

-Mestizo sabia que te gustaba mirar las mujeres de los demás-dijo Lawrence que le apuntaba directamente entre los ojos a Falk.

-Matalo Lawrence-dijo Smith.

-Vamos mocoso aun estas furioso por el duelo-dijo Falk mirando desafiante a los tres.

-Callate-dijo Lawrence furioso.

Pero al ver que Falk estaba en peligro me interpuse entre él y la pistola que sostenía Lawrence que aun seguía apuntándome.

-Si lo vas a matar primero debes matarme a mí-le dije.

-No es capaz de hacerlo es un cobarde-dijo Falk.

Al mirar a Falk por lo que dijo observe que tenía una sonrisa y pudo ver como caía al suelo el doctor Clayton al igual que Smith que era sometido por los mestizos de Falk que incluso Connor y Manny le apuntaba a Lawrence.

-Baje el arma-dijo Manny apuntando a Lawrence.

-Muere mestizo-dijo Lawrence pero al momento de gatillar la pistola no hizo absolutamente nada.

-La pistola está vacía-dijo Falk riendo que al avanzar hacia Lawrence que trato de golpearlo pero Falk que era más rápido que lo tomo de sus ropa dándole un cabezazo dejándolo tendido en el suelo-Manny traigan un poco de cuerda y dejémoslo amarado a un árbol-Falk al cruzar mi mirada conmigo me sonrió y me explico que desde que comenzamos el viaje las armas que tenia Lawrence, Clayton y Smith estaban vacías.

-Debo suponer que también estare atada a un árbol-le dije a Falk.

-No, usted no es como ellos-dijo Falk que me beso frente a Lawrence que estaba totalmente enrabiado mientras era arrastrado junto a Clayton y Smith.

-Eclipsa-gritaba Lawrence.

Tras darse un baño en el rio y un cambio de pantalones y colocarse nuevamente ropa limpia por asi decirlo Falk, los mestizos y yo nos encontrábamos desayunando observando a nuestro prisionero que estaban atado de pie y manos.

-Falk, tenemos un contrato y libérame-dijo Lawrence.

-Si es verdad pero aun no me paga-dijo Falk que al escuchar estas palabras quede totalmente sorprendida y antes de partir Lawrence me había dicho que le había dado un adelanto a Falk-me firmo una promesa de pago e incluso me prometió un porcentaje de la ganancia-.

Cuando mire a Lawrence lo observe detenidamente que al principio sentía algo de lastima pero ahora que estaba atado de mas y pies creo que era el momento adecuado de decirle un par de palabras.

-Lawrence has sido un buen esposo y todo eso pero es hora de que conozcamos a otras personas tu actitud y carácter ya me cansaron quiero la anulación-Lawrence al oír estas palabras comenzó nuevamente a lanzar amenazas contra mí y Falk que solo lo observe con cierta lastima por su actitud.

-Eclipsa, tú y ese mestizo me la van a pagar-dijo Lawrence pero unos de los mestizos lo tomo poniendo una mordaza en la boca y dándole un golpe en las costillas que además saco un cuchillo amenazando a tanto a Lawrence, como Clayton y Smith que se quedaron quieto.

-Falk, ¿Dónde iremos ahora?-le pregunte.

-Podemos regresar a Quebec o ir por las pieles-dijo Falk.

-Que te parece si hacemos una alianza comercial entre nosotros-le dije a Falk.

-Me parece bien pero creo que hare una excepción esta vez, no le voy a cobrar-dijo Falk.

-Que encantador Falk-le dije y todos los mestizos se miraron entre sí aprobando la idea.

-Estamos a sus servicios-dijo Falk

Tras reanudar nuestra marcha Manny se encontraba a la cabeza mientras Lawrence, Clayton y Smith a iban pie mientras sus caballos se destinaron a carga algunas provisiones en cambio Falk iba a mi lado.

-Están realmente furiosos-dijo Falk por ver a nuestros prisioneros caminando mientras Connor los vigilaba.

Al seguir con nuestra marcha observe por los alrededores para contemplar el paisaje, pude ver a lo lejos a unos de los hijos del viento que alzaba su mano despidiéndose de nosotros.

-Nos desean buen viaje-dijo Falk.

-Espero a la próxima vez espero poder al menos cenar con ellos-le dije a Falk.

Continuamos nuestro viaje, volvía a observar nuevamente al hijo del viento y de golpe recordé lo que me dijeron sobre la luna roja que se iba acercando pero no pudo dejar de mirar a Falk que estaba a mi lado.

Star al cerrar el diario con una sonrisa lo guardo con mucho cuidado observando la hora para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo fue algo corto pero el próximo es el show de talento de padre e hijo de la academia será un súper capitulo.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola lectores como han estado, hoy traemos el capitulo numero 32 de este fic y le digo desde ya que estén listo para chiste y comentario algo subido de tono y sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten y recuerde dejar sus reviews.**

* * *

Jueves, 6.30 am….

Siempre solía despertar antes de que su despertador marcara las 6.45 am, al salir de su cama observo de reojo a River que continuaba durmiendo profundamente.

-Siempre a parecido un enorme bebe cuando duerme-se dijo Moon colocándose su bata y saliendo de su habitación al caminar por el pasillo se detuvo en la habitación de Star confirmando que su hija estaba bien.

-Marco, ven a darme amor y muchos osos de gomas-decía Star que aun seguía dormida.

-Amor y osos de gomas, esos si es raro-Moon al dejar a Star con sus sueños que al llegar a la sala principal hizo una rápida inspección del lugar confirmando que todo estaba en orden al continuar su camino entro en la cocina comenzando a preparar el desayuno para River y Star.

Moon tras preparar avena integral con leche descremada, huevos revueltos, tostadas francesas, jugo de pomelo recién exprimido, café y algo de fruta de la temporada para desayunar al servir un poco de café, Star entro en la cocina con la sudadera de la academia, short deportivo, su cabello tomado en una coleta y solo ocupando calcetines hasta el tobillo.

-Buenos días-dijo Star dándole un beso en la mejilla a Moon.

-Hola cariño y estamos lista para ser la nueva estrella del equipo de hockey femenino-dijo Moon

-Si-respondió Star.

La academia de Echo Creek había recientemente comenzando el primer equipo femenino de hockey sobre patines en línea, como aquel jueves los estudiantes de la academia estaban preparando todo para el show de padre e hijos, la dirección de la academia había decido fijar las pruebas de admisión ese jueves a las 10 am.

-¿Iras?-pregunto Star.

-Sin duda, además siempre me ha gustado verte patinar-dijo Moon recodando cuando Star tenía 10 años practicaba danza artística en patines en Santa Olga _**(son libres de gritar)….**_

-Genial-dijo Star devorando su desayuno.

-Más despacio y recuerda que hoy no practicaremos el baile que presentaremos, está listo y tampoco debemos sobre exigirnos-dijo Moon.

-Fantástico, hemos practicado toda la semana al fin un descanso-dijo Star.

-Bien, sobre tu almuerzo te lo llevare cuando vaya animarte-dijo Moon.

Tras terminar de desayunar Star tomo rápidamente su bolso deportivo y se coloco en la entrada principal sus patines en línea saliendo en dirección de la academia, River al bajar a la cocina vestido con la sudadera de la academia de Echo Creek, short deportivo y sus nuevas zapatillas deportivas.

-Hola Moonpie-dijo River que se notaba algo cansado.

-Hola querido, te ves terrible-dijo Moon mirando con una sonrisa a River.

-Como no me voy a ver terrible, si toda la semana hemos estado ocupado los dos cuando Star está fuera de casa-dijo River observando a Moon que le servía su café.

-Pobre River-Moon rodeo a River y comenzó a masajear sus hombros-su esposa debe ser algo cruel con usted majestad-dijo Moon al oído de River.

-Moon, por favor dame un respiro-dijo River.

-Lo siento pero necesito algo de amor antes de comenzar mi día-dijo Moon que se acerco a River mordiendo su oreja.

-Moon-dijo River siendo llevado a la fuerza por Moon a su dormitorio nuevamente.

-Necesito algo de amor y tú me lo darás-dijo Moon.

-Estoy en mi limite-dijo River tratando de huir.

-Esta vez prometo ser un poco más amable-dijo Moon arrastrando a River escalera arriba.

 **Show de talento de la academia**

Como todos los años en Noviembre, el consejo de maestro y el consejo de padres realizaba por el aniversario de la academia el gran festival escolar o el show de talento de la academia para padres e hijos en que los estudiantes junto a sus padres realizaban una presentación en el gimnasio de la academia para que estaba conectado al auditorio en que ambos eran fusionado para las presentaciones.

Eran las casi las 9.45 am de aquel jueves, Marco se encontraba junto a un chico de cabello castaño rizado y piel bronceada que era unos diez centímetro menos que Marco y otro chico de cabello pelirrojo y con pecas que tenía algo de sobrepeso en que los tres chicos estaban con su ropa deportiva de la academia.

-Al menos Skullnick termino su clase-dijo Fergunson.

-Si, al menos tenemos toda la mañana para descansar-dijo Alfonzo.

-Mejor vamos a la nueva pista de patinaje-dijo Marco guardando a su celular en su bolsillo del short deportivo.

-¿Qué debemos hacer en ese lugar?-pregunto Alfonzo.

-Star tiene su prueba para entrar en el equipo hockey-dijo Marco siendo seguido por Alfonzo y Fergunson.

-Pero si ella es muy atlética no tendrá problema en entrar-dijo Fergunson.

-Es cierto Marco, ella es muy buena y además tiene mucha energía que al solo verla ya me canso-dijo Alfonzo.

-Iré igual a darle animo-dijo Marco pero antes de avanzar se giro nuevamente dirección de los dos chicos y le hablo-hay muchas chicas, podrían conseguir alguna novia-Alfonzo y Fergunson se miraron entre si y siguieron a Marco con gran entusiasmo.

-Chicas- gritaron Alfonzo y Ferguson.

 _ **Pdv de Star….**_

Star se encontraba en la pista de patinaje revisando sus patines en línea tratando de asegurarse que sus ruedas estuvieran adecuadamente ajustadas.

-Perfecto-se dijo Star observando a varias chicas que estaban revisando su patines pero junto a ella estaba una chica de cabello pelirrojo zanahoria, con algunas pecas en su rostros, ojos verdes oscuro y de figura esbelta.

-Maldita sea-dijo la chica revisando las ruedas de uno de sus patines.

-Si la fuerzas demasiado se va a romper-dijo Star.

-¿Enserio?-dijo la chica dejando a un lado la llave de tuerca.

-Déjame verla-dijo Star recibió cuidadosamente el patín de la chica observando detenidamente que justo con mucho cuidado las ruedas

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto la chica.

-Si-dijo Star devolviendo el patín a la chica que le dio las gracias.

-Gracias-dijo la chica.

-Soy Star Butterfly, estoy en undécimo grado y ¿tu?-dijo Star.

-Oh tu eres Star, te vi en el festival de Echo Creek cuando tocaste con tu banda-dijo emocionada la chica- mi nombre es Higgs Roy estoy en noveno grado-Star observo a la chica con una sonrisa que comenzaron a charla entre sí rápidamente.

-Star, ¿has practicado antes Hockey sobre patines en línea?-pregunto Higgs.

-No, pero antes practicaba danza artística en patines pero me anime a ver el cartel de pruebas para el equipo-dijo Star.

-Whoa, pero debes ser rápida-dijo Higgs.

-Sí, ¿has practicado hockey antes?-pregunto Star.

-Sí, pero solo en césped cuando era más pequeña pero ahora quiero intentar ser una gran jugadora de Hockey sobre patines-dijo Higgs.

Mientras Star seguía charlando con Higgs, una figura delgada y de cabello miel rojizo que se iba acercando a las chicas que las saludos a todas.

-Hola niñas-dijo la maestra Selena que estaba vestida con ropa deportiva.

-Maestra Selena-dijo Star y todas las chicas que estaban presente quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Selena que tenía un silbato sobre su cuello y lo hizo sonar.

-Todas reúnanse-dijo Selena observando como todas la candidatas para entrar en el equipo de Hockey-puedo darme cuenta de que estén sorprendida pero aunque no lo crean fui parte del equipo de Hockey sobre patines durante la primaria, secundaria y en la universidad e incluso siempre estaba entre las titulares del equipo y ahora comenzaremos con las pruebas-Star y el resto de las chicas escucharon con mucha atención las instrucciones de Selena que todas debían colocarse los patines comenzando primero por una carrera entre ellas mientras la nueva entrenadora iba tomando su tiempo y comenzando a seleccionar a sus jugadoras.

Mientras Star estaba colocándose los patines pudo observar a Marco, Alfonso y Fergunson animándola también observo a Moon que estaba junto a River y Toffee que la saludaron desde sus lugares dándole su apoyo en cambio observo a Higgs que estaba hablando y siendo animada por dos chicos mayores que tenia cierto parecido a ella que tomo lugar nuevamente junto a ella.

-Eran mis hermanos mayores-dijo Higgs observando a Marco al igual que Moon, River y Toffee.

-Debo suponer que ya sabes que Marco es mi novio y el entrenador Johansen es mi padre-dijo Star.

-Si todo lo saben e incluso me sorprende que el maestro Liddell este apoyándote-dijo Higgs.

-Si con mi padre son amigos desde que eran niños y de mi madre cuando se conocieron en la universidad de Nueva York-dijo Star.

-Genial-dijo Higgs terminando de ajustarse sus patines al igual que Star.

 _ **Pdv de Moon…**_

Moon al sacar su cámara digital comenzando a grabar a Star mientras se preparaba para comenzar su prueba para el equipo de Hockey Femenino pero al momento de enfocar tanto a River y Toffee solo suspiro por sus rostros.

-Al menos una sonrisa chicos-dijo Moon que estaba con ropa deportiva mirando a River que estaba totalmente cansado mientras que Toffee tenía cara de pocos amigos o mejor dicho más que de costumbre.

-He bebido cinco café y apenas puedo mantener en pie-dijo River tratando de no quedarse dormido.

-Moon deja de grabar, hoy estoy de muy pésimo humor-dijo Toffee con ropa deportiva.

-No seas tan dramático-dijo Moon.

-No puedo creer que el consejo de padres y maestros rechazasen mi idea para comenzar el equipo rugby por ser un deporte tan barbárico según Bentley-dijo Toffee.

-Ya sabes que Bentley exagera todo pero me sorprende realmente que la maestra Selena fuera una jugadora de hockey-dijo River.

-Ni hace falta mencionarlo, mírenla es como un pequeño gorrión-dijo Moon.

-Pero al menos se ve más feliz-dijo Toffee.

-Sin duda-dijo River.

-Si lo he visto en ocasiones juntos-dijo Moon recodando las veces que al terminar en el estudio observaba como Geralt y Selena se iban junto tomando de las manos. Escucho el sonido del silbato observando que Star y el resto de las chicas comenzaban a rodar sobre sus patines siendo observada por Selena.

-Vamos Star-grito Moon animando a su hija que comenzaba rápidamente a sacar ventaja seguida por una chica pelirroja.

-Es buena-dijo Toffee.

-Solo está jugando-dijo Moon observando con una sonrisa.

-Si duda, vamos Star eres más rápido que eso-grito River.

-Creo no comprender-dijo Toffee.

-Veras ella suele ser mucho más rápido de lo que aparenta, comenzó a andar en patines apenas pudo caminar e incluso antes que aprender a correr-dijo Moon viendo como Star en ocasiones comenzaba a ganar más velocidad e incluso se giro de espalda dejando pasmado a todo el mundo.

-Sin duda está jugando-dijo Toffee.

-Ahora comprender-dijo Moon.

Star seguía patinado de espalda con absoluta confianza y rápidamente se giro sacando más ventaja e incluso la chica de cabello pelirrojo quedaba al mismo nivel que el resto de la chicas, Selena observaba el cronometro viendo el tiempo de Star que registraba.

-Selena la va detener-dijo River.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Moon.

-Mejor dicho ella la va a detener para evaluar al resto de las chicas, ya demostró lo que sabe hacer-dijo Toffee

Moon al girarse nuevamente Selena le indico a Star que ya estaba lista y al pasar junto a la maestra chocaron sus puños.

-Esa es mi niña-se dijo Moon viendo como Star lanzaba besos a ellos al igual que a Marco que la aplaudía siendo seguido por varios chicos de la academia.

Pero al continuar observando las pruebas un chico se acerco a Toffee pidiéndole que fuera ver a Skeeves. Moon observo a Toffee que se iba alejando pero al girarse nuevamente en dirección de Star su mirada se cruzo con la de Sara Bentley que la estaba mirando desafiante.

-Esa Sara ahora que le molestara por tener esa mirada contra de mi-se dijo Moon volviendo a animar a Star.

 _ **Pdv de Toffee….**_

Al ingresar en la oficina de Skeeves que tomo asiento mirando fijamente al director que lo observo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo ha estado?-dijo Skeeves.

-Bien, exceptuando por rechazar mi petición del equipo de rugby, sumando la denegación del permiso para ir al museo de bellas artes de California por que algunas obras de artes tienen desnudos e incluso denegar sobre la charla de educación sexual para los estudiantes, creo que en lo persona muchas de estas cosas son vitales para el desarrollo de los estudiantes-dijo Toffee mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Skeeves.

-No hay que ser tan mal humorado-dijo Skeeves.

-Creo que esta charla acabo-dijo Toffee pero que pudiera levantarse Skeeves lo detuvo.

-Maestro Liddell, no se lo tome tan a pecho lo que dije-dijo Skeeves.

-Escuche gran montón de pedazo de basura, usted siempre ha sido el perro faldero de Sara Bentley esa mujer lo trata como basura y usted lo obedece, creo que deberé hablar con el superintendente de educación del estado de California-dijo Toffee.

-Tranquilo maestro Liddell, no es necesario ser tan agresivo-dijo Skeeves tratando de verse algo amenazante.

-Creo que el superintendente Rasticore Sprenger, le gustaría hacer una visita a este lugar y por lo que me ha comentado usted ha sido en diversas ocasiones su presencia le causa algo de terror-dijo Toffee observando al director Skeeves totalmente aterrado hasta que hablo.

-Como puedo saber que lo conoce-dijo Skeeves sudando.

-Fácil, somos amigos y estudiamos juntos en Stanford-dijo Toffee tomando asiento la silla de Skeeves levantando los pies que coloco en el escritorio

-Maldición me tiene Liddell-dijo Skeeves totalmente derrotado.

-Muy bien, ahora podemos hablar como se debe-dijo Toffee abriendo unos de los cajones sacando dos copas y una botella de whisky que sirvió una copa para Skeeves y para él.

-Gracias-dijo Skeeves bebiendo del vaso-esa Sara Bentley es una mujer demasiado ambiciosa y siempre me maltrata e incluso me arrojo a la cara un vaso de agua-Toffee escucho atentamente todo lo que había sufrido Skeeves por al menos una hora de charla.

-Realmente ha sufrido-dijo Toffee observando a Skeeves al borde las lagrimas.

-Ahora usted me a denunciar con Rasticore, ese sujeto me aterra en especial cuando anda con su motosierra-dijo Skeeves.

-Sobre la moto sierra, no es algo intencional el practica tallado de madera es un pasatiempo e incluso me fabrico un perchero-dijo Toffee.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Skeeves.

-Si es realmente bueno pero es algo complicado de carácter-dijo Toffee.

-Disculpe mi actitud y espero que este altercado quede entre nosotros en realidad si lo llame quiero que usted sea el presentador oficial del show de talento-dijo Skeeves.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Toffee.

-Sí, usted es el único maestro que confiaría mi vida si tuviera que hacerlo-dijo Skeeves.

-Es un gran honor y se lo agradezco, también disculpe por mi actitud-dijo Toffee.

-Eso no importa, usted tiene madera para ser director de la academia-dijo Skeeves.

-No creo que sea para tanto-dijo Toffee.

-Es enserio, el consejo académico me ha pedido ya que comience a pensar en mi retiro y un sucesor y quien mejor que usted-dijo Skeeves.

-Skullnick y Parker llevan más tiempo, también esta River e incluso las hermanas Pyros que fueron estudiante de esta academia y hasta Jones-dijo Toffee.

-Ellos no llenarían el puesto son excelentes maestros pero usted tiene esa chispa de liderazgo-dijo Skeeves.

-Gracias pero si fuera elegido como director de la academia debo ver las condiciones que se me ofrecen-dijo Toffee.

-Le garantizo que las condiciones que usted requiera-dijo Skeeves.

-Muy bien creo que fue una agradable charla y sobre ser el presentador oficial le prometo que seré el mejor presentador-dijo Toffee despidiéndose de Skeeves que al salir de la oficina observo de reojo la puerta con el nombre de Skeeves se imagino por unos instantes su nombre en la puerta.

-Director Toffee Liddell, suena bien-se dijo Toffee alejándose de la oficina.

 _ **Pdv de Hekappo…**_

Hekappo se encontraba en su oficina escuchando el relato de Toffee en cuanto a su pequeña charla con Skeeves.

-El próximo director de la academia-dijo Hekappo sorprendida.

-Sí, aun no me lo creo a pesar que llevo pocos meses como maestro de historia-dijo Toffee bebiendo su café.

-Toffee, seamos honesto en esta academia tu eres el único que impone esa aura de respecto entre maestro y estudiantes e incluso Bentley se ve intimidada-dijo Hekappo revolviendo su café.

-Si me he dado cuenta no lo negare pero ser director es algo que nunca tuve en mi mente o mejor dicho me gusta cómo va mi vida tengo un empleo donde hago lo que a mí me gusta, una paga descendente, puedo levantarme tarde los fin de semana e incluso tengo buenos amigos como tu-dijo Toffee que al terminar la frase, Hekappo lanzo directamente de su boca el café que esta bebiendo sobre Toffee.

-Disculpe-dijo Hekappo avergonzada por oír que eran buenos amigos.

-No se preocupe igual pensaba darme un baño cuando llegara a mi hogar-dijo Toffee sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-Es la segunda vez que le vomito encima-dijo Hekappo buscando rápidamente una toalla.

-Creo que se sorprendió por decirle que somos buenos amigos-dijo Toffee recibiendo la toalla.

-Pensé que solo éramos amigos no tan buenos amigos-dijo Hekappo.

-Hekappo, si fuimos a beber juntos y terminamos peleando en un bar pasando la noche en una comisaria hay un poco mas de confianza y amistad-dijo Toffee terminando de limpiarse con la toalla.

-Supongo-dijo Hekappo nerviosa.

-Volviendo al tema de ser el próximo director, al menos debería contar con el apoyo con una gran numero de profesores-dijo Toffee.

-Ya tiene el apoyo del entrenador River, el mio y tal vez mi hermana-dijo Hekappo pero una voz femenina interrumpió la escena.

-El mío también, maestro Toffee-dijo Selena entrenando en la oficina de Hekappo.

-Miren quien tenemos aquí la nueva entrenadora del equipo de hockey femenino-dijo Hekappo.

-Gracias y cuenta con mi apoyo para asumir el cargo de director de la academia-dijo Selena teniendo entre sus manos una hoja.

-Gracias, maestra Selena y digame esa hoja tiene los nombres definitivo del equipo de hockey-dijo Toffee.

-Si así es-dijo Selena.

-Déjamela verla-dijo Hekappo arrebatándole la hoja a Selena, que leyó con mucho cuidado-Butterfly, Roy, Henderson, Wilson-Hekappo al continuar leyendo noto en Selena que en su cuello tenía una marca.

-Hice una selección de jugadoras rápidas, fuertes y hábiles-dijo Selena mientras Toffee escuchaba atentamente.

-Está bien la selección de nombre y ya quiero ver el entrenamiento-dijo Hekappo regresándola la hoja a Selena que estaba feliz por la oportunidad de ser la entrenadora del primer equipo de Hockey femenino.

-El lunes tendremos nuestro primer entrenamiento-dijo Selena siendo observada por Hekappo que se le acerco.

-Ahora dime esa bonita marca en tu cuello te la hizo Geralt-dijo Hekappo revisando el cuello de Selena que se sonrojo.

-Interesante marca-dijo Toffee.

-Geralt debe ser un autentico animal en la cama-dijo Hekappo dándose cuenta que detrás del cuello de Selena tenía una segunda marca.

-Hekappo-dijo Selena sonrojada.

-Admítelo Selena tu novio es todo un macho salvaje en la cama, somos amigas ahora dime como es en la cama o mejor dicho cuáles son sus habilidades-dijo Hekappo riendo.

-Creo que esto se volvió extraño-dijo Toffee incomodo.

-No seas así y dímelo-dijo Hekappo presionando a Selena.

-Está bien pero te lo diré al oído-dijo Selena susurrando un par de palabras al oído de Hekappo.

-Es una broma-dijo Hekappo un poco sonrojada.

-Y eso es cuando esta algo cansado-dijo Selena dándose viento con la mano.

Toffee al darse cuenta de la escena se excuso dejando a las dos maestras a solas saliendo rápidamente de la oficina en dirección desconocida.

-Selena suertuda se consiguió un verdadero hombre-se dijo Hekappo.

-Les dije a las chicas que dejaría la nomina oficial fuera de tu oficina espero que no tengas problemas con eso-dijo Selena.

-No hay problema-dijo Hekappo recibiendo un abrazo de Selena.

-Eres la mejor-dijo Selena saliendo de la oficina.

-La suerte de algunas-se dijo Hekappo solo lanzando un suspiro.

 _ **Aquella Tarde…..**_

Tras terminar saber los resultados de las pruebas para ingresar al equipo de hockey femenino Star y Marco se encontraba en un concurrido puesto de fideos de todo tipo de sabores celebrando el resultado de Star.

-Amo los fideos con sabor a salsa de barbacoa-dijo Star.

-Están fantástico-dijo Marco fideos con salsa de curry.

-Me hubiera gustado que Higgs viniera con nosotros-dijo Star.

-Esa chica hace un tiempo hizo pruebas para entrar al equipo de soccer-dijo Marco.

-¿Enserio?, pero que le sucedió-dijo Star.

-No convenció a Hekappo-dijo Marco.

-Qué pena, pero no importa al menos quedamos ambas en el equipo-dijo Star que al comer sus fideos observo a Marco que estaba algo pensativo-¿Qué sucede?-Marco con una sonrisa tomo su bolso buscando por unos minutos hasta dar con un panfleto que anunciaba un viaje además de la estadía y todo el paquete promocional que se anunciaba.

-Viaje a Hawai en primavera y quédese por al menos un fin de semana-leía Star en voz alta.

-Cuando fui con mi papá al aeropuerto de Echo Creek, estaban entregando estos panfletos y quizás podríamos ir por un fin de semana en primavera los dos juntos-dijo Marco.

Star abrazo y beso a Marco por la propuesta para ir a Hawai juntos por al menos un fin de semana.

-Me parece muy emocionante-dijo Star.

-Si podríamos ir a Hawai después de la fiesta bienvenida la primera siempre se realiza un día jueves y al día siguiente dan libre así que podría ir ese fin de semana-dijo Marco sonriendo.

-Genial pero debemos reunir el dinero cuanto antes-dijo Star.

-Más bien debemos regresarle el dinero a mi padre-dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Star.

-Sorpresa-dijo Marco con una sonrisa- mis padres como siempre suelen tomarse vacaciones tienen descuento en sus vuelos y esa misma noche le pregunte si podría comprarnos los boletos, le prometí que le devolvería hasta el último centavo-pero Star al oír que Marco se llevaría toda la deuda hablo.

-Marco iremos los dos, así que me corresponde ayudarte en la deuda-dijo Star.

Marco apoyo su frente en la de Star y ambos chicos se miraron fijamente.

-Realmente me sorprendiste-dijo Star.

-Sabia que te gustaría la idea, tenemos los pasajes solo debemos regresar en dinero en cómodos pagos-dijo Marco.

-Entonces seremos los señores y señora Díaz Butterfly-dijo Star.

-Que tal los señores Butterfly Díaz-dijo Marco.

-Creo que da igual, iremos a Hawai y podremos estar junto y disfrutas esas mini vacaciones-dijo Star.

 _ **Pdv de Angie….**_

Como todos los jueves Angie solía compartir una taza de café y algún pastel junto Moon en algunas de las respectivas residencias.

-Café y crema, Moon-dijo Angie.

-Gracias-dijo Moon agregando algo de crema a su café.

-Como te iba diciendo, iremos a Jalisco a ver algunos familiares de Rafael y esperaba que pudiera echarle un ojo a Marco cuando regrese de Londres-dijo Angie.

-No te preocupes es como mi hijo y veo que ya tienen planes con Star a futuro-dijo Moon.

-Ha crecido tan rápido sin darme cuenta, hace poco era ese chico que era muy inseguro de si mismo que siempre era cauto, ahora ya va tener 18 años y ya está tomando riesgo y decisiones por si mismo e incluso le pidió a Rafael comprar un paquete turístico para Hawai-dijo Angie.

-Star no me ha mencionada nada pero me parece genial que ambos puedan hacer viajes juntos, cuando los veo parecen los mejores amigos pero a la como a típica pareja de novios-dijo Moon.

-Marco pensaba hablar con Star lo antes posible con ella pero creo que ya debe saberlo-dijo Angie.

-Al menos ellos tienen buena comunicación-dijo Moon.

-Si es verdad, e incluso solucionaron su problema entre ellos-dijo Angie.

-Star estaba deprimida y trataba de decirle que Marco era incapaz de engañarla-dijo Moon.

-No me digas nunca había visto tan deprimido a Marco-dijo Angie.

-Olvidemos el asunto ya lo superaron y al menos ambos son capaces de enfrentar sus problemas sin que tengamos que intervenir exceptuando la charla del sexo-dijo Moon riendo.

-Eso sí fue extraño, nunca tuve esa charla con mis padres-dijo Angie.

-Ni me lo digas en Santa Olga hacían una charla y solo eso en cambio mi tía Etheria solo decía que tuviera cuidado-dijo Moon dándose cuenta que nunca tuvo una charla parecida como la de Marco y Star.

-Admítelo somos grandes madres y sin nosotros tanto River como Rafael no sobrevivirían-dijo Angie.

-Es cierto pero digamos que he estado aprovechándome este último tiempo de River-dijo Moon explicando que River estaba casi al límite tras mantener en reiteradas ocasiones relaciones.

-Dos semanas, realmente eso es muy sorprende-dijo Angie.

-Tú crees-dijo Moon escéptica.

-Si, como estamos a sola necesito un poco de ayuda con Rafael estamos algo estancado-dijo Angie levemente sonrojada.

-Tranquila, te ayudare pero necesito saber todo lo que pasa-dijo Moon.

Angie comenzó a explicarle que durante el último mes estaban experimentando junto a Rafael ciertos problemas de parejas en la intimidad lo cual a Angie le tenía algo preocupada y además Rafael se sentía algo frustrado por así decirlo.

-Eso sucede básicamente-dijo Angie.

-Has pensando en ir a esas tiendas para adultos a comprar algún disfraz-dijo Moon.

-Sí pero me da algo de vergüenza-dijo Angie.

-Que no te de pena, muchas mujeres casadas van a esas tiendas-dijo Moon.

-¿Has ido a esas tiendas?-pregunto Angie.

-Si he ido, en ocasiones compro aceites de masajes-dijo Moon sin mostrar algún tipo de vergüenza.

-Quizás podría ir a dar un vistazo-dijo Angie.

-Te acompañaría pero debo ir por mi sobrina Úrsula que trae los trajes para la presentación de nuestro espectáculo, escucha atentamente lo que diré-dijo Moon, Angie escucho atentamente todo lo que decía Moon sobre que podría ayudarle a encender nuevamente la chispa con Rafael y deshacerse de un par de horas de Marco en el proceso.

 _ **Esa misma noche….**_

 **Pdv de River….**

Tras regresar de la academia, River se encontraba en la cocina junto a Marco que estaba preparando mientras Moon, Star y Ursula se encontraba en la segunda planta de su hogar viendo los detalles finales de los trajes.

-Así que recibí un mensaje de mis padres y me dijeron que viviera a pasar gran parte de la tarde y la noche con ustedes-dijo Marco revisando la cena.

-Qué extraño-dijo River fingiendo sorpresa pero en el fondo se había dado cuenta que tanto Angie y Rafael querían estar un rato a solas sin Marco en su hogar.

-Sí pero al menos puede ser útil aquí espero que le guste mi manera de cocinar-dijo Marco.

-Star dice que preparas unos grandiosos nachos espero que sean tan bueno como dice-dijo River al igual que Marco escucharon un risas en la segunda planta de la residencia.

-Me pregunto que estará pasando arriba-dijo Marco mostrando algo de curiosidad.

-Un consejo siempre que un grupo de mujeres este a solas y riendo no se traen nada bueno entre mano en especial si hay dos Butterfly y una Johansen reunidas-dijo River levantándose de su asiento y buscando una cerveza en la nevera.

-Ok-dijo Marco revisando las instrucciones dejada por Moon para la cena.

-Veo que Moon te dejo todo especificado para la cena de esta noche-dijo River tomando asiento nuevamente en la mesa de la cocina.

-Si según esto hoy cenaremos pollo asado y verduras surtidas, espero que este bien como lo estoy haciendo-dijo Marco revisando la cena.

-Por como huele debe estar delicioso-dijo River.

-Creo que ya va estar listo-dijo Marco.

-Bien-dijo River levantándose nuevamente de su asiento-chicas a cenar-grito River y rápidamente escucho como Star y Úrsula bajaron compitiendo para ver quién era la primera en tomar lugar en la cocina.

-Yo gane-dijo Star.

-Solo ganaste porque me empujaste-dijo Úrsula empujando a Star.

-Las dos deben colocar la mesa-dijo River escuchando la queja de las dos rubias.

-Yo las ayudare-dijo Marco buscando los platos mientras Ursula y Star gritaban de alegria.

-Por amor al cielo-dijo River caminando en dirección de Marco que tomo del brazo arrastrándolo hasta el salón de lavabo.

-¿River?-dijo Marco algo confundido.

-Escucha chico, no debes consentir mucho a la mujeres en ese sentido si hace eso ella comenzaran aprovecharse de ti y abusaran-dijo River pero al seguir con la charla la puerta del cuarto de lavabo se abría detrás de él hasta que una voz le hablo.

-River, si estás dando ese pésimo consejo a Marco creo que puede terminar igual a alguien que conozco-dijo Moon en tono dulce mirándolo de manera asesina.

-Estoy muerto-dijo River siendo arrastrado por Moon de vuelta a la cocina y seguido por Marco.

Al regresa a la cocina tanto y Star como Úrsula colocaron la mesa para cenar probando la comida de Marco.

-Que delicioso-dijo Moon tomando con las manos el pollo.

-Realmente te luciste-dijo Úrsula.

-Sin duda es lo mejor que he probado-dijo River.

-Ven se los dije-dijo Star mirando coquetamente a Marco.

-No sabía cómo le podía gustar el pollo y las verduras al vapor, así que solo improvise-dijo Marco probando algo del pollo.

-Creo que debemos traer a Marco más seguido-dijo Moon.

-Opino igual-dijo River sintiendo en su pierna una caricia por parte de Moon que le cerraba un ojo-no, estoy en mi limite-se dijo River.

-Tengo ganas de salir a vagar por un rato-dijo Úrsula.

-Opino igual-dijo Star.

-Podríamos ir al Slup &s Stop, por algo de helado instalaron una nueva máquina-dijo Marco.

-Enserio-dijeron tanto Star y Úrsula mirándose entre sí.

-No veo problema que vayan por un poco de helado y pasar un rato entre jóvenes-dijo Moon mirando a River.

-Puede ser algo peligroso-dijo River.

-No seas anticuado River, Star y Marco en ocasiones han regresado después de la media noche y nunca les ha pasado nada-dijo Moon.

-Si papá, no seas aguafiestas-dijo Star con ceño fruncido.

-Tío River pensé que siempre estaba en onda-dijo Úrsula.

-Vayan chicos por un poco de helado y estén por al menos unas horas fuera de casa, yo invito- dijo Moon sacando de su bolsillo un par de dólares.

-Gracias-dijeron Star, Úrsula y Marco que tras terminar de cenar levantaron rápidamente y lavaron los trastos sucios que tras limpiar todo y guarda donde correspondía los tres se despidieron de River y Moon quedando a solas.

River tras observar como los tres se alejaban de la residencia se puso en guardia para evitar ser nuevamente abordado por Moon.

-Demonios llevo casi dos semanas manteniendo relaciones con Moon y estoy en mi limite-se dijo River observando a Moon que subía las escaleras en dirección de su habitación que solo lo miro con una sonrisa-está jugando conmigo- se dijo River recordando los diversos programas de animales salvajes cuando cazaban sus presas.

Mientras Moon se encontraba en la segunda planta, River se encontraba en la sala principal leyendo el periódico tratando de mantener la calma.

-Que miras tanto Falk-River al observa el cuadro de Eclipsa y Falk que este ultimo lo estaba observando con algo de reproche desde que se caso con Moon, en diversas ocasiones sentía que los retratos de los antepasado de su esposa siempre lo vigilaban en especial cuando era el de Falk, al seguir leyendo el periódico trataba de poner atención a todo los movimientos de Moon en la segunda planta de su hogar.

-9.45 pm-al ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera River se levanto de su asiento caminando en dirección de la cocina por algo de jugo que se le había antojado, cuando entro en la cocina no se molesto en encender las luces caminando directamente a su nevera pero antes que pudiera abrir, una red de voleibol cayó encima suyo.

-No, me descuide-grito River tratando de liberarse.

-Realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia-dijo Moon encendiendo la luces.

-Moon suéltame por favor-dijo River tratando de arrastrarse por el suelo.

-Lo siento querido pero necesito algo de amor prometo que será la última vez y te dejare descansar por al menos dos semanas.-dijo Moon mirando a River con cierta diversión por sus intentos de huir.

-No-gritaba River siendo arrastrado al segundo piso de su hogar mientras Moon solo reía.

 _ **Pdv de Geralt….**_

Al despertar de golpe observo la hora en su teléfono celular.

-Me quede dormido-se dijo Geralt levantándose de su cama dirigiéndose hacia su cocina cuando escucho la voz de Selena que le saludaba desde la cocina.

-Hola bello durmiente-dijo Selena terminado de preparar algo de comer a Geralt.

-Hola hermosa-dijo Geralt tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

Ambos besaron por unos momentos hasta que Selena rompió el beso indicándole que tomara asiento mientras terminaba de preparar su cena.

-Siempre te pones de mala cuando no cenas-dijo Selena observando a Geralt que tomaba asiento en la mesa observando a Selena en silencio por unos momentos que una imagen de su pasado se le vino a la mente.

-Ella es Selena, es muy distinta a esa manipuladora-se dijo Geralt mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Selena.

-Nada-dijo Geralt volviendo a recordar cosas que pensó que habían pasado hace mucho tiempo o mejor dicho que creía que había olvidado.

Geralt ceno un emparedado de queso, jamón de pavo, tomate con un jugo natural de fruta de las temporadas mientras charlaba con Selena de su día.

-Y Star entro fácilmente en el equipo de hockey, es rápida-dijo Selena notando que Geralt estaba algo distraído-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Selena.

-No nada, estoy algo cansado-dijo Geralt.

-Creo que será mejor que termines de cenar y después me vaya, te ves realmente cansado-dijo Selena posando su mano sobre la mano de Geralt.

Tras quedar a sola Geralt se quedo mirando el vacio mientras estaba recostado.

-¿Qué te pasa West?, ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que dejaste todo atrás y comenzaste una nueva vida y la recuerdas-Geralt escucho un par de mensajes en su teléfono celular que ignoro por el momento solo quería estar a solas y no saber del mundo por al menos una noche.

 _ **Al día siguiente, Viernes 3 pm….**_

 _ **Pdv de Star….**_

Star se encontraba recorriendo la academia junto a Úrsula observando los adornos y observando a los padres y a sus hijos preparando todas las presentaciones del show de aquella tarde.

-Realmente se ven animado-dijo Úrsula que iba con una sudadera color negra, una camiseta color blanca, un par de jeans ajustado y zapatilla converse.

-Sí, pero mamá dijo que nuestro baile es algo que nunca se ha visto antes-dijo Star que llevaba puesto la ropa deportiva de la academia.

-Eso espero y arrasen la competencia-dijo Úrsula.

Mientras ambas primas seguía caminando por la academia, Star saludo a varios viejos conocidos como Higgs que la saludo mientra estaba con un grupo de amiga, a Triss y su nuevo novio, Janna huyendo tras hacer una de sus típicas jugarretas e incluso a Jackie que estaba junto al mismo chico que había visto en la fiesta de Brittney.

-A todo esto donde esta Marco-dijo Úrsula.

-El maestro Toffee lo secuestro-dijo Star provocando la carcajada de Úrsula.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Úrsula.

-Si-dijo Star diciéndole que la seguirá hasta la oficina de Toffee.

Ambas tras girar por un pasillo se detuvieron a pocos metros de la oficina de Toffee se escuchaba la voz del maestro practicando alguna especie de discurso.

-Creo que mejor se nos vayamos, se nota que están realmente ocupado-dijo Úrsula.

-Sí, creo que después lo veremos-dijo Star observando la hora en su teléfono celular.

-¿Es la hora?-pregunto Úrsula.

-Sí, tiempo de preparar el mejor show de toda la academia-dijo Star.

 _ **Pdv de Toffee….**_

Toffee iba vestido con un traje de la mejor calidad que se podría imaginar practicando frente a Marco su apertura del show.

-Bienvenidos, dama y caballeros-comenzaba Toffee tratando de encontrar el tono de voz adecuado.

-Creo que ese está bien-dijo Marco vestido con su ropa deportiva.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Toffee aclarando su voz.

-No quiero se grosero pero porque le estoy ayudando-dijo Marco.

-Hekappo, me dijo que podía cederte por unos momentos-dijo Toffee.

-Ok-dijo Marco.

-Mejor dicho ella me afirmo que eres su esclavo personal-dijo Toffee.

-Esclavo, asistente, consejero, paño de lagrimas del equipo de soccer, organizador y últimamente su mayordomo-dijo Marco.

-Ella dijo que confía en ti-dijo Toffee mirándolo con su actitud estoica.

-Como no va a confiar en mi si me tiene bajo amenaza-dijo Marco tapándose la boca.

-Habla-dijo Toffee.

Marco lanzo un suspiro comenzando a relatarle todo lo relacionando a su extraña amistad con Hekappo que prácticamente Marco es un esclavo moderno, Toffee escucho atentamente todo lo que estaba hablando Marco sintiendo algo de empatía pero que a su vez parecía algo divertido.

-Pobre chico-se dijo Toffee escuchando a Marco.

-Y eso básicamente-dijo Marco.

-Realmente tienes mala suerte-dijo Toffee mirando de reojo la hora.

-Es la hora-dijo Marco mirando el reloj.

-Si así es y gracias por tu ayuda, hora del espectáculo-dijo Toffee estrechando la mano de Marco.

Cuando Marco salió de su oficina espero unos instantes, abriendo unos de sus cajones y sacando una botella de coñac y una copa que bebió rápidamente volviendo a dejar todo en su lugar, al salir de su oficina la aseguro con llave dirigiéndose al gimnasio para comenzar el show.

 _ **Pdv de Moon….**_

Moon y Star se encontraba en la oficina de River que estaba a pocos metros del gimnasio preparando su vestuario.

-No importa cómo nos vaya, demostremos nuestro talento-dijo Moon.

-Sí y cáusale un ataque al corazón a Bentley-dijo Star provocando una carcajada a Moon.

Madre e hija se observaron y comenzaron a cambiarse ropa rápidamente pronto seria su turno para la presentación de sus espectáculo.

-¿Lista?-dijo Moon.

-Si-dijo Star suspirando que se apoyaba en la pared para que Moon ajustara su corsé.

-Bien-dijo Moon aprobando la actitud de Star al colocarse el corsé mientras continuaba ajustando el corsé tras termina fue el turno de Moon que apenas hizo algún gesto cuando Star la estaba ayudando.

Tras pasar al menos 30 minutos con sus trajes puestos, Moon abrió su maleta de cosméticos al igual que Star siendo mutuamente maquilladas.

-Te ves muy hermosa-dijo Moon con una sonrisa, tomando un poco de pintura facial de color rosa haciendo una corazón en cada mejilla de Star.

-Gracia e igual te ves muy hermosa-dijo Star realizo lo mismo que Moon pero en vez de corazones le estaba pintando diamantes de color morado en cada mejilla.

Ambas se observaron mutuamente con sus trajes de burlesque de color negro, rojo y dorado que revelaban sus hombros, antes de salir se colocaron dos túnicas negras que cubrían sus trajes hablando por última vez.

-Somos Butterfly y por nuestra venas corre la sangre de Falk nunca debemos sentirnos menos cavado por nuestro origen-dijo Moon observando a Star que apenas comprendió lo que dijo.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Star.

-Puedes que ahora no lo comprendas pero cuando termines el diario sabrás todo lo que necesitas saber-Moon abrazo a su hija y ambas salieron de la oficina de River.

Pdv de Marco….

Marco y Úrsula se encontraba detrás del escenario observando el espectáculo de magia que estaba realizando un padre con su hija haciendo el clásico truco de partirla por la mitad.

-¿Listo para ver una gran show?-dijo Úrsula que estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Si-dijo Marco mirando de reojo dos sillas, un par de sombrero de copas y dos bastones.

-Cuando veas el baile quedaras como un demente por Star-dijo Úrsula riendo.

-¿Has visto el baile que harán?-pregunto Marco.

-No, pero conociendo a la tía Moon debe ser algo fantástico-dijo Úrsula comenzando a aplaudir a el final del show de magia.

Úrsula le indico rápidamente a Marco que tomara, las sillas que tras acomodar todo pudo ver de reojo a todos los maestros de la academia, el consejo de padre liderado por Sara Bentley y a todos los padres y maestros de la academia que estaban muy expectantes de lo que sucedería a continuación.

-La siguiente dupla se compone de Moon y Star Butterfly que harán la presentación de un baile muy especial que pocas veces se ha visto en público-dijo Toffee.

Marco regreso a su lugar y el chico encargado del sonido le indico que estaba la música lista y el volumen adecuado para comenzar todo, al girarse observo a Moon y Star que lo miraron con una sonrisa picara.

-Van a causar algo grande-se dijo Marco escuchando a Toffee que le daba la invitación.

Moon y Star al presentarse en el escenario hicieron una reverencia a todos quitándose las capas revelando dos trajes de burlesque de colores negros, rojo y dorado que tomaron sus bastones y sombrero tomando asiento y siendo inmediatamente aplaudido por el público masculino e incluso Toffee no podía quita su mirada sobre Moon. Ambas ocupaban un par de botas que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla que tenía un maquillase simple y elegante con peinados adecuadamente ordenado.

Marco apenas podía quitar la mirada de Star, cuando la música comenzó a tocar partiendo por una voz femenina cantando en una lengua extraña que extrañamente era agradable, Moon y Star se levantaron de sus asientos tomando sus sombreros y arrojándolos al público y dejando sus batones a un lado comenzando a bailar de manera coordinada entre ellas muchos de los espectadores comenzaron a bailar mientras el sonidos de la música se escuchaba la voz femenina y guitarras que madre e hija iban realizando cada movimiento de manera coordinada e incluso realizaron piruetas que sacaron más de un susto y aplauso.

Marco miro de reojo a Ursula caminando en dirección del chico de sonido indicándole que enfocara a Moon y Star con una luz roja que al ser iluminada por un momento creyó que la sombra de un hombre las estaban vigilando que desapareció de un pardeo y se esfumo de la nada dejando a Marco algo extrañado.

-Creo que debo conseguir anteojo-Marco al continuar mirando el espectáculo que Star y Moon pareciera que emitían alguna clase de magia al publico que estaba asombrado efectuando por una furiosa Sara Bentley que se levanto de su lugar.

Ambas realizaron el último movimiento terminando en un Split causando el aplauso y alabaría de todos.

-Un aplauso a Moon y Star Butterfly y su emocionante baile llamado la danza de la mariposas-dijo Toffee siendo interrumpido y pidiendo unos minutos de su atención por parte del consejo que al regresa dijo-lo que voy a decir es totalmente injusto pero lo siento chicas están descalificada-dijo Toffee totalmente molesto escuchando la queja de todos el publico.

Pero Moon le arrebato de las manos el micrófono a Toffee que hablo.

-Comprendo que nuestros trajes y baile sean escandalosos para los miembros del consejo de padres pero me siento orgullosa al igual que mi hija de nuestra herencia-dijo Moon regresándole el micrófono a Toffee.

-Es hora de regresar a casa-dijo Moon mirando a Marco, Star, Úrsula y River que se unía a ellos tras dejar atrás a los maestros mientras anunciaba el siguiente show.

 _ **Unos minutos después…..**_

Marco observo a Star, Moon, Úrsula y River algo callado como si estuvieran realmente molesto por lo sucedido mientras iban viajando en la camioneta de River.

-Su baile realmente fue fantástico-dijo Marco siendo observado por los 4.

-Opino igual-dijo River apoyando su mano sobre Moon.

-Esos estirado no saben lo que es bueno-dijo Úrsula.

Moon y Star se mirando entre si hasta que hablaron.

-Gracias-dijo Moon en cambio Star le dio un gran beso con lengua hasta que River le pidió algo de discreción causando la risa de todos.

-Tengo varios cupones para ir por todo el helado que queramos-dijo Marco sacando de su bolsillo varios cupones que Moon le arrebato.

-Eso es mi yerno, vamos River a celebrar nuestra victoria-dijo Moon.

River rápidamente cambio de vía en dirección de la heladería más cercana.

 _ **Esa misma noche….**_

-Vea el lado amable, Toffee-dijo Hekappo revisando nuevamente el labio partido de Toffee.

-¿Cuál?-dijo Toffee observando el ojo en tinta de Hekappo.

-Al menos tenemos la misma celda de la ultima vez-dijo Hekappo riendo.

-Si es verdad, pero creo que debemos buscar nuevamente otro bar-dijo Toffee riendo al igual que Hekappo que ambos se miraron de manera muy extraña.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado y recuerden como ya vimos a futuro tendremos ya algunas situaciones establecida como el viaje de Hawai o el nombramiento de director de la academia pero antes de terminar el próximo capítulo comenzamos con la subtrama mas importante de lo que va la historia Moon Butterfly Vs Sara Bentley, drama, romance, revelaciones inesperadas, secretos ocultos, motivaciones, humor y lo más importante la gran pelea del año por todo noviembre tendremos lo mejor de lo mejor y estén listo no me voy a guardar nada para estos tres capítulos y espero que lo disfruten como ya he ido adelantando para ver un gran desastre en esta historia.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola queridos lectores como han estado y como van sus vida, estudios o sus trabajos, espero que les estén yendo de maravilla en lo que hagan y ahora bien comenzamos el arco argumental más importante de lo que va de la historia que digamos que está planificado desde hasta mucho tiempo mejor dicho desde el capitulo 11 tengo planeado esta idea y espero que les agrade ahora bien este mini arco se desarrolla entre una o dos semanas cronológica dentro del universo una ciudad llamada Echo Creek (Eco Arroyo), en este punto me tomare varias licencias veremos romance, humor, algunas penas, situaciones algo complicada e incluso viejas rivalidades y espero que este mini arco sea el mejor en lo que va la historia y prometo que todos estarán satisfecho, otro punto que quiero establecer según lo ultimo sucesos acontecido en la serie en este caso no se aplicara y ninguno de mis fic y espero que todos lo comprenda, ahora pasemos a los reviews…**

 **Elzorroblanco: gracias por tus palabras de ánimo y siempre trato que mis historia tenga una gran calidad para que el lector la disfruten eso lleva tiempo y planificado o mejor dicho mucha planificación en cuanto a la unión prometo que sucederá pronto no sé cuando lo único que pido paciencia y serán recompensado.**

 **The-x-files-fan: feliz cumpleaños atrasado mi buen lector y espero que lo estés disfrutando y espero que este ansioso y satisfecho por este capítulo que según recuerdo que estabas muy entusiasmado para leerlo y gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Sugar: querida sugar sobre lo sucedido a Marco siempre le pasa cosas extrañas en cualquier fic en especial si vemos mi fic creo que Marco no se limitara solo a Kelly y Jackie, tenemos a Selena, Hécate, Hekappo, Úrsula y muchas más no hay que limitar el harem de Marco siempre se puede ir expandiendo, gracias por tus palabras y siempre cuando compartimos consejos mutuos.**

 **Guest: siempre me da gusto leer tus reviews sea en este fic o el de Eclipsa, gracias por tus palabras y en cuanto a tu sugerencia, tengo algo hace tiempo en mente pero deberás esperar y tener paciencia y serás recompensada, encontrare una forma de explicarlo de algún modo.**

 **Brahiam: aqui tenemos el nuevo capitulo aunque sea un preambulo.**

 **Lectores son libres de dejar sus reviews y ahora esto nos compete a futuro.**

 **Moon Butterfly vs Sara Bentley:**

 **Parte I: Presidenta del vecindario.**

 **Parte II: Moon la reina del bajo mundo.**

 **Parte III: Heridas del pasado.**

 **Día de acción de gracias.**

 **Luego comenzaremos el arco argumental de vientos de invierno y la subtrama a Londres con amor y estos son los títulos que tendremos:**

 **Diario de Eclipsa IV: Luna Roja.**

 **Navidad parte I y II.**

 **Año nuevo en la casa Butterfly.**

 **La antigua mansión Kord.**

 **De Rumba en Nueva York:**

 **-Parte I: Fiesta en la azotea.**

 **-Parte II: Desastre y Huida.**

 **-Parte III: Mina Loveberry al rescate.**

 **Después tendremos A Londres con Amor.**

 **-Llegada a Londres.**

 **-Cita en Londres.**

 **-La Gala parte I y II.**

 **-A solas.**

 **-Los recuerdos de Etheria.**

 **-Es hora de ir de Rumba.**

 **-Adiós Londres.**

 **Luego de Londres con Amor tendremos un especial del diario de Eclipsa.**

 **-Duelo en Quebec.**

 **-Regreso a Nueva York.**

 **-La nueva señora de la mansión Kord.**

 **-Rumbo a Italia.**

 **Luego tendremos un mini arco centrado en Marco de unos cuantos capítulo titulado Marco on Ice..**

 **Sin más que decir empezamos…..**

* * *

Cuando despertó aquel domingo a las 9 am observo de reojo a su esposo que seguía durmiendo al salir de la cama tomo una toalla limpia dirigiéndose a la regadera que tras salir paso su mano frente al espejo quitando el vapor que se había impregnado en el cristal observándose a sí misma por uno minutos.

-Domingo-se dijo Moon que al continuar mirando su reflejo su rostro se transfiguro en el de un hombre de ojos grises que la miraba de manera paternal. Moon no tuvo miedo de ver aquel hombre, ya lo había visto en los retratos de su familia, lo había visto al recorrer las tumbas de todas las Butterfly e incluso recordaba claramente cuando lo vio por primera vez.

-Hoy no estoy de humor-dijo Moon saliendo del baño, tras colocarse una camiseta color gris, un par de pantalones deportivo y unas zapatillas converse azules que al salir nuevamente de la habitación y al pasar echando un ojo a su hija que continuaba durmiendo y hablando sobre osos de gomas que le saco una pequeña sonrisa.

La residencia Butterfly en Echo Creek, era una propiedad amplia y cómoda que estaba dividida en dos plantas además de un sótano que era de uso exclusivo para River, garaje y un desván incluido, la primera planta se dividía en la sala principal que estaba conectada con el comedor, un pasillo que conectada la cocina, el cuarto de lavado y dos habitaciones que estaban en ese pasillo que estaba destinado uno como biblioteca y el segundo como un cuarto privado para Moon y un baño en cambio en la segunda planta estaban cuatro habitaciones siendo sus ocupante para Moon y River la habitación mas grande, la habitación de Star y por último los dos cuartos destinado para los huéspedes e incluso un segundo baño mas amplio.

Al llegar a su cuarto abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta observando el viejo baúl de la familia Butterfly, tras cerrar la puerta tomo asiento frente al baúl el cual abrió, viendo todos los objetos personales de sus antepasadas.

-El viejo abanico de la bisabuela Celena-dijo Moon que abrió el abanico con mucho cuidado observando su diseño.

Tras guardar el abanico siguió mirando cada objeto como una vieja pistola del siglo 18 que era de Solaria, un reloj del siglo 19 de Skywinne que estaba intacto, una copa de plata de Festivia, una vieja pipa hecha de roble que perteneció a su abuela Crescenta, una vieja mascara de teatro que era de Soupina, una baraja de cartas inglesas con ilustraciones obscena que perteneció a Dirhhenia, al seguir revisando encontró viejas cartas, algunos libros de carácter personal.

-Vaya hace tiempo que no veía esto-se dijo Moon observando el estuche del violín que tuvo mucho cuidado al abrirlo leyendo el nombre de Venus que aun se mantenía en buenas condiciones, al seguir revisando se encontró con una pequeña caja que contenía que tenía un par de aros de plata que había pertenecido a Nashira e incluso encontró los collares con los nombres de las gemelas Galatea y Diana, pero al hurgar un poco mas se topo con una figura tallada en madera que había pertenecido a Eclipsa que la recibió por parte de los hijos del vientos tras su segundo viaje al norte de Quebec.

-¿Dónde está?-se preguntaba Moon continuando con su búsqueda hasta dar con una caja de quince centímetro que al abrirla saco de su interior un objeto en vuelto en un pañuelo de seda, un espejo de plata que al observarse en el volvió a recordar a su difunta madre.

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá, no sabes lo que me has hecho falta y todo lo que tuve que aprender sin que tú estuvieras conmigo pero siempre he seguido tus enseñanzas-Moon tomo el espejo admirándolo en silencio aquella mañana de domingo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

* * *

 **Moon Butterfly Vs Sara Bentley:** **Parte I: Presidenta del vecindario(Preambulo)**

 ** _Lunes_** _…_

 _ **Pdv de Hekappo…..**_

-Vamos con fuerzas parecen niñas-gritaba Hekappo.

Aquel lunes en la tarde Hekappo estaba supervisando el entrenamiento del equipo masculino de Kickboxing a pesar de estar comenzando la semana aquel dia estaba de pesimo humor o mejor dicho peor que de costumbre.

-Esa zorra me planto- se decía Hekappo tomando asiento en su silla de playa mientras Marco estaba realizando una serie de flexiones de brazo junto a ella.

-Déjeme adivinar acaso la plantaron nuevamente-dijo Marco colocándose de pie.

-Cállate Díaz, no deberías estar teniendo sexo con Butterfly o acaso te gusta los chicos-dijo Hekappo.

-Esta bien, solo quería saber que le estaba molestado-dijo Marco.

-Haz cien mas y esta vez colocare mis pies sobre tu espaldas-dijo Hekappo.

-Si señora-dijo Marco obedeciendo la orden comenzando nuevamente la serie de flexiones.

Tras terminar la practica de Kickboxing que concluyo con un combate entre todos los integrantes del equipo, Hekappo arrastro a Marco hasta su oficina para tener una charla entre amigos según sus palabras.

-Entonces tienes ya 18 años-dijo Hekappo.

-Tengo 17 años y lo sabe-dijo Marco.

-Oh, dime todo bien en tu noviazgo-dijo Hekappo tratando de ser amable.

-Si todo bien-dijo Marco notando que Hekappo estaba algo rara.

-Que bien y dime que hiciste este fin de semana-dijo Hekappo.

-Soy yo o estas actuando mas rara que de costumbre-dijo Marco.

-No, para nada-dijo Hekappo.

-¿Segura?-pregunto Marco entrecerrando los ojos hasta que por fin hablo.

-Lo admito, soy patética y mírenme soy amiga de un adolescente-dijo Hekappo comenzando a llorar y ocultándose bajo la mesa.

-Hekappo-dijo Marco.

-Díaz, tengo 28 años y apenas tengo vida social solo hago mi trabajo y después voy a casa a ver televisión o navegar por Internet, y vivo con mi madre e incluso mi hermana se casa dentro de dos meses y soy la dama de honor-dijo Hekappo llorando.

-Pero tiene de amiga a la maestra Selena e incluso yo soy su amigo-dijo Marco tratando de calmar a hekappo.

-Callate, tienes 17 años y en cuanto a Selena, mírenla es nueva en la ciudad y ya tiene un novio-dijo Hekappo.

-En realidad Geralt es un buen tipo e incluso jugamos el sábado después de cerrar la tienda a calabozos y dragones junto a Star y la maestra-dijo Marco sacando su teléfono celular y mostrándole las fotos causando una peor depresión en Hekappo.

-Hasta los nerds tiene más amigos que yo-dijo Hekappo llorando.

-Tranquila-dijo Marco tratando de consolarla.

-No necesito tu lastima, necesito un amigo-dijo Hekappo.

-Pero debe tener varios amigos-dijo Marco.

-Digamos que solo tengo registrado en mi teléfono celular a mi mama, hermana, algunos parientes, a Selena y nadie más realmente soy patética-dijo Hekappo volviendo a llorar.

-Whoa, realmente no tiene amigos exceptuando la maestra Selena y yo-dijo Marco sintiendo pena por Hekappo.

Tras charlar por unos minutos, Marco le dijo que tratara de entrar en esos chat en línea para conocer algún chico o tener un poco mas de amigos que tras retirarse Marco de su oficina, Hekappo tomo su teléfono celular revisando los últimos mensajes que había recibido por parte de madre.

-Pasa el supermercado y compra algo de leche-leyó que al retroceder observo un numero que no tenia registrado.

Hekappo al revisarlo detenidamente en sus mensajes de whatsapp se dio cuenta que tenía un amigo más que no había consultado.

 _ **Pdv de Moon….**_

Moon se encontraba observando con suma atención a sus estudiantes mientras realizaba el estiramiento necesario antes de practicar en la barra.

-Señoritas, recuerden que el pole dancing es tanto fortaleza física como mental pero tampoco quiero que se exijan demasiado -dijo Moon observando a su grupo que estaban animadas aquel lunes en la tarde.

Moon a pesar que en los próximos meses cumpliría los cuarenta años de edad aun se mantenía en forma y condición física y psíquica para realizar pole dancing, tras un estiramiento reunió a todas las participantes de la clase para que la observaran.

-Esto será pan comido-se dijo Moon comenzando a demostrar sus habilidades en la barra que muchas de las mujeres que estaban observando estaban asombradas por la destreza de Moon que al bajar de la barra miro a sus estudiantes-bien chicas, espero que les gustara la pequeña demostración pero recuerde esto no se logra a la primera es práctica y practica, para las que le quieren dar un regalo a sus esposos o novios, esto es una buena idea para san Valentín-dijo Moon sonriendo por ver a las estudiantes riendo y mirándose entre sí dando las instrucciones para que ella empezaran a practicar en la barra de manera ordena y con mucho cuidado.

Tras terminar sus clases tomo su bicicleta regresando tranquilamente por las calles de Echo Creek al ir pendiente del camino observo de reojo algunas residencias que tenia letreros que decían Sara Bentley para presidenta del consejo de vecinos.

-Presidenta del consejo que idea más absurda-se dijo continuando su regreso a casa que sentía en su rostro el viento de los días de otoño que al llegar a su residencia escucho un par de voces al interior de su hogar-ojala que no estén haciendo a mi futuro nieto-se dijo Moon guardando su bicicleta en el garaje que al entrar en su casa se topo con una escena algo rara.

-Debo suponer que hay una explicación para esto-dijo Moon mirando a Marco y Star que estaban totalmente apaleados.

-Practica de hockey-dijo Star aplicando algo de hielo en su cadera.

-Kickboxing, Hekappo me hizo enfrentarme contra todo el equipo-dijo Marco revisando un moretón en su hombro.

-Eso está claro pero lo que están haciendo está mal-dijo Moon.

-Pero si estamos ocupando hielo y ungüentos para el dolor que ocupa papá cuando va jugar rugby con Toffee-dijo Star siendo apoyada por Marco.

-Dame un minuto y Star ve al sótano a buscar el maletín de primeros auxilio de tu padre en cuanto a ti Marco solo queda hay-dijo Moon caminando en dirección de su nevera que saco un par de bolsa con un liquido azul congelado para uso médico para deportistas que al regresar a la sala principal, le entrego dos bolsas a Marco indicándole que se la colocara donde sentía dolor.

-Gracias-dijo Marco que observaba a Star que regresaba con un maletín de primeros auxilio.

-Aquí esta-dijo Star mientras que Moon le indicaba que se colocara las bolsas con el líquido azul congelado donde sentía dolor al igual que Marco.

Moon al abrir el maletín extrajo un par de vendas, un ungüento especial para los moretones e incluso un par de medicamentos para el dolor.

-Marco, quítate la camiseta-dijo Moon revisando si tenía todo lo necesario.

-¿Qué?-dijo Marco sorprendido al igual que Star.

-Ya me escuchaste quítate la camiseta –dijo Moon.

-Mamá-protesto Star.

-Escuchen los dos acaso creen que soy de esa clase de mujeres que mira a los jóvenes para cumplir todas sus fantasías para eso tengo a River y de paso quítate la camiseta Star-dijo Moon mirando de reojo a Star y Marco que estaban algo incomodo-no se hagan los inocentes conmigo para el baile de noche de bruja pasaron la noche juntos y deduzco que Marco te ayudo a quitarte el corsé así que quítense las camisetas ambos y dejen esa actitud de inocente-dijo Moon siendo observaba con cierto terror por parte de Star y Marco.

Tras aplicar algo de ungüento, colocar los vendajes y darle algunos medicamentos para calmar los dolores, Marco y Star le agradecieron a Moon mientras ella subía a su habitación para descansar un poco, al encontrarse recostada no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo que tenia sobre su mesa de noche.

-Voy a tener casi 40 años y aun me veo joven-se dijo Moon apoyando la cabeza en su almohada.

 _ **Pdv de Toffee….**_

Aquella tarde lunes se encontraba terminando de revisar un par de exámenes de los estudiantes de undécimo y duodécimo grado.

-Star siempre le gusta hacer corazones sobre los acentos, pero al menos responde lo que exijo-se dijo Toffee dándole un calificación de 90 puntos.

Al seguir revisando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de un solo golpe observando a una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, figura esbelta y de piel blanca, vestida con ropa deportiva.

-Oye Liddell, debemos hablar-dijo Hekappo tomando asiento frente a él.

-Hola, buenas tardes Hekappo, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Toffee.

-Lo que voy a decir, solo tómelo como una invitación de amigos y no quiero que se haga ilusiones conmigo-dijo Hekappo.

-Antes que pueda decir algo me gustaría saber que es aquello que me quiere plantear-dijo Toffee.

-Muy bien, con mi hermana habíamos comprando entradas para ir a un concierto de Jazz para mañana en la noche y como le surgió algo de última hora con su prometido no pudo ir(maldita zorra hablando entre dientes), e incluso le dije a Selena pero ya tenía planes con Geralt(zorra con suerte y su estúpido y sensual novio dijo nuevamente entre dientes), e incluso casi le ofrezco a Díaz(creo que está mal salir con un menor de edad y Butterfly puede golpearlo de nuevo se dijo en su mente) así que por descarte y como no tengo muchos amigos(realmente soy patética se dijo una vez más en su mente), esperaba que me pudiera acompañar-dijo Hekappo tratando de verse algo mas femenina.

-Por supuesto, no veo problema debo suponer que debo ir algo casual-dijo Toffee.

-Si algo así, trate ir de cómo un ser humano normal y recuerde pasarme a buscar a las 9 pm en punto en mi hogar-dijo Hekappo.

-Ok-dijo Toffee regresando a su trabajo.-al menos ir a escuchar algo de música no está demás-tras lanzar un breve suspiro tomo el siguiente examen.

 _ **Pdv de Star…**_

Star tras cumplir su primer entrenamiento en el equipo de hockey y Marco un día mas de tortura en el equipo de kickboxing ambos jóvenes trataban de pasar un momento agradable aquel lunes en la tarde.

-Entonces este fin de semana, jugaremos con Alfonzo y Ferguson a calabozos y dragones-dijo Star arrojando el frisby

-Claro, además esta semana me debe llegar mi rey dragón para así poder asegurar el juego-dijo Marco emocionado.

-Ja, tu rey dragón no se compara con lo que me envió Úrsula-dijo Star en tono burlón.

-Solo hemos jugado un par de veces y ya te crees una experta en calabozos y dragones-respondió Marco.

-Cuando veas mi súper equipo para jugar, quedaras sin palabras-dijo Star.

-Seguro ver para creer-dijo Marco recibió con gran violencia de parte de Star el frisby.

-Vamos a mi habitación-dijo Star.

-Ok, si es algo muy sorprendente que haré tus deberes de la academia por un mes-dijo Marco.

-Hecho y para el viernes tengo tarea de literatura-dijo Star segura de su victoria.

Marco mientras observaba a Star buscando en su armario extrayendo una caja de mediana dimensiones que se la entrego a su novio que miraba la caja algo escéptico.

-Llora Díaz-dijo Star.

-Seguro-dijo Marco que al abrir la caja observo dos figuras del juego de mesa que lo dejaron anonadado-no puede ser-mirando a Star que le sonría.

-Sorpresa, tengo a la reina de la oscuridad y al valiente caballero de la reina para el juego-dijo Star.

-Star-dijo Marco.

-Si, querida Marco-dijo Star.

-Creo que llamare a Alfonso y Ferguson para probar estas bellezas, mañana después de la academia-dijo Marco.

-Si eso creo guapo-dijo Star dándole un beso.

-Podre ocupar a la reina-dijo Marco.

-No, yo soy la reina y tu mi sirviente-dijo Star dándole otro beso.

-Como ordene majestad-dijo Marco realizando una reverencia.

 _ **Pdv de Geralt…**_

Tras finalizar su jornada en la tienda había regresado a su hogar.

-Al menos las ventas van bien-se dijo Geralt arrojando su bolso a una lado recostándose en su sillón mirando el techo en silencio por uno minutos hasta que el timbre de su puerta sonó, al reincorporase y al abrir la puerta observo a Selena.

-Hola-dijo Selena dándole un beso.

-Hola-dijo Geralt haciéndola pasar.

-Te ves terrible-dijo Selena notando.

-Mucho trabajo y tengo como mil cosas metida en la cabeza-dijo Geralt recortándose nuevamente en el sillón dejándole un lugar a Selena.

-Mi noble Geralt, acaso siempre debes exigirte a ti mismo para ser el mejor-dijo Selena besándolo.

-Si e incluso de niño era así cuando íbamos al pantano con mis hermanos a molestar a los caimanes-dijo Geralt.

-Eres alguien muy increíble de ser alguien con un gran puesto en una empresa internacional a tener una vida más simple-dijo Selena.

-Lo único que quiero en esto momento es disfrutar de mi vida y pasarlo bien con mi novia-dijo Geralt.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Selena.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Geralt.

-Hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas-dijo Selena.

-Me leíste la mente-dijo Geralt.

Al ir en busca de su chaqueta, Geralt reflexiono por unos minutos sobre las acciones de su vida y como ha llevado quizás ahora no era tan lujosa cuando trabaja en la empresa pero tenía un lugar al que podía llamar hogar e incluso era el dueño de su propia tienda, tenía una novia sincera que le decía la verdad e incluso ya encontró sus propio grupo para jugar calabozos y dragones.

-Púdrete manipuladora, ahora soy libre para dirigir mi propia vida-se dijo Geralt saliendo su habitación.

 **Martes en la tarde, Pdv de Moon….**

Desde su llegada a Echo Creek, Moon siempre había destetado aquellas reuniones del consejo de vecinos que lideraba Sara Bentley que según su opinión esa mujer era despreciable y amargada que podría conocer en su vida, aquel martes junto a Angie asistieron como solía hacer para escuchar una vez más a Sara y su régimen.

-Siempre me pregunto por qué debo venir a esta estúpida reunión-dijo Moon observando a los pocos vecinos que asistían.

-Para mantenernos informados y además para ver quien serán los nuevos candidatos que se presentaran para las elecciones de presidente del consejo de vecinos-dijo Moon.

-Es simplemente un concurso de popularidad-dijo Moon.

-Vamos Moon, siempre son emociónate estas cosas-dijo Angie.

-Pero seamos honesto siempre obtiene Sara Bentley la victoria e incluso son pocos los vecinos que votan-dijo Moon.

-Si es cierto pero siempre se espera que alguien además de Sara se postule-dijo Angie.

-¿Algunas vez has pensado en postular?-pregunto Moon observando a su amiga que estaba algo sorprendida.

-Digamos que lo he pensado pero no si tenga la madera para hacerlo-dijo Angie algo sonrojada.

-Piénsalo, además conoces a todos los vecinos y quien sabe podrías ser la próxima presidenta del consejo e incluso te daría mi voto-dijo Moon.

-Moon enserio, no se pero tal vez podría hacerlo-dijo Angie.

-Postúlate-dijo Moon.

Pero antes que pudiera responder ambas observaron a Sara que llegaba al salón de la junta de vecinos que saludo a todos cordialmente exceptuando a Moon que la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-La mujer más amargada de todas-le susurro a Angie que soltó una risita.

Al escuchar a Sara que daba cuenta de su periodo como presidenta del consejo, pudo observar detenidamente a varios vecinos que la miraban de manera descontenta por su alarde que sin duda estaban cansados que ella fuera por tres periodos consecutivos presidenta del vecindario.

-Sin más que decir, espero nuevamente completar un cuarto periodo como presidenta del consejo de vecinos-dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

Moon al observar a todos los presentes en especial a unos cuantos que estaban resignados por ver nuevamente otro periodo de Sara, al seguir escuchando lo que decía un grupo de personas estaba integrado por el alcalde de la ciudad y sus asesores ingresaron al salón saludando al todo el mundo.

-Magnificas palabras querida Sara-dijo el alcalde un hombre bajo y calvo que llevaba un traje de pésimo gusto.

-Gracias señor alcalde-dijo Sara cediendo el estrado.

-Como sabrán este distrito cada año eligen a Sara Bentley como su presidenta y ahora ocupo esta instancia para ver quiénes serán los postulantes de este año-dijo el alcalde.

Varios vecinos comenzaron aclamar el nombre de Sara en cambio Moon miro al resto cansado de su gobierno y de sus decisiones.

-Puedo decir algo-dijo Moon levantándose de su asiento.

-Por supuesto-dijo el alcalde que estaba sorprendido.

-Solo llevo un par de meses en Echo Creek, junto a mi familia en esta ciudad hemos encontrado un lugar agradable para comenzar nuevamente tras dejar Nueva York, pero no puedo comprender que varios vecinos solo obedezcan fácilmente y apoyen sin decir nada, lo que pregunte es acaso hay alguien más que pueda ocupar el cargo-dijo Moon siendo aplaudida por varios vecinos.

-Grandes palabras Moon pero dime acaso quieres competir contra mi-dijo Sara mirando desafiante a Moon.

-Solo dije que alguien mas debía ocupar el cargo solo eso dije-Moon solo miro a Sara que la miraba sobre el hombro como si sus palabras fueran pocas cosas.

-Comprendo, no me sorprende que alguien que descendía de Eclipsa Butterfly y el mestizo actué de esa manera-dijo Sara con una mueca burlona.

-Primero dije que cualquier puedes presentarse al consejo y segundo no te metas con mi familia y menos con mis antepasados-dijo Moon.

-Solo dije que tienes miedo en participar en las elecciones-dijo Sara.

-Veras solo es un concurso de popularidad-dijo Moon mostrándose estoica.

-Tienes miedo-dijo Sara causando la risa de todos.

-Miedo, que sabes de miedo mujer eres solo una amargada que te falta algo de sexo por eso actúas así-dijo Moon dejando sorprendido a todos que incluso Sara la miro furiosa por sus palabras-saben en este mismo momento me postulo como presidenta del consejo-Moon al decir aquellas palabras rápidamente varios vecinos le dieron su apoyo e incluso Angie fue nombrada como su organizadora de compaña.

Al ser saluda por varios vecinos, Sara Bentley se abrió paso entre la multitud que le hablo.

-Te recomiendo desistir de todo esto, el vecindario me teme y votara por mi-dijo Sara alejándose.

-Eso lo veremos-respondió Moon saludando uno tras otro de los vecinos que le daban su apoyo.

 **Pdv de Marco….**

Marco ayudaba a preparar más botanas para todos los invitados que iban llegando a la residencia Butterfly.

 **-** Necesitamos más nachos-dijo Star regresando con otro tazón vacio.

-Marco, están listo las pequeñas salchichas-dijo Ferguson.

-Tenemos, un problema necesitamos más papas fritas-dijo Alfonzo.

-Enseguida-dijo Marco trabajando a toda máquina para cumplir todo lo necesario.

Angie y Moon habían regresado de la junta de vecinos con la noticia de que la madre de Star competiría para el puesto de presidenta del consejo del vecindario mientras se encontraba junto a sus amigos y novia jugando a calabozos y dragones que al llega Angie y Moon todos fueron obligados ayudar en la residencia Butterfly.

-Aquí están los nachos-dijo Marco vertiéndolos en el tazón y rápidamente Star regresaba a su sala principal a servirlos luego envió Ferguson y Alfonzo con el resto de las cosas mientras seguía preparando mas botada dejo hecho un par de sándwich preparado cuando Moon y River al igual que sus padres quedaran más libre tras despedirse de los simpatizantes de Moon.

Tras terminar con los invitados sorpresas e incluso Alfonzo y Ferguson en sus casas e incluso Angie y Rafael se despidieron de ellos para irse a descansar, Marco sirvió los sándwich de carne con queso a sus suegros que le agradecieron e incluso Star estaba quedándose dormida.

-Gracias Marco-dijo Moon comiendo el sándwich.

-Siempre eres nuestro salvavidas te prometemos que te vamos a recompensar-dijo River.

-No se preocupen pero creo que Star ya está fuera de combate-dijo Marco que en conjunto de River y Moon observaron a Star ocupando el sándwich como almohada.

-Pobre está agotada-dijo Moon.

-Sin duda-dijo River.

Marco solo lanzo un suspiro excusándose tomando a Star llevándola hacia arriba.

-Vamos majestad-dijo Marco mientras Star hablaba dormida y se acomodaba en los brazos de Marco que al entrar su habitación la recostó observando cómo dormía plácidamente.

 **Aquella misma noche 11.30 pm, Pdv de River…...**

-Debo estar loca-dijo Moon que estaba recostada en su cama mientras River le daba un masaje.

-Siempre has tenido madera de líder lo harás bien-dijo River.

-Solo dije mi opinión y boom ahora compito por un puesto que no quería-dijo Moon.

-Moon desde que nos casamos siempre has demostrado ser una gran ama de casa, esposa, amante e incluso amiga pero esto puedes llevarlo a cabo siempre lo has hecho al igual cuando ingresaste con 17 años a la academia de danza, nada nunca te ha detenido-dijo River.

-Gracias querido pero no creas que por decirme eso lo haremos esta noche-dijo Moon mirando con una sonrisa coqueta a River que se sonrojo.

-No tenía esas intenciones-dijo River sonrojado.

-Quizás en la mañana cuando Star vaya a la academia-le susurro Moon.

River solo se limito a lanzar una carcajada por las palabras de Moon que continuo realizándole un masaje en la espalda.

-Obviamente voy a votar por ti-dijo River.

-Eso espero y si no lo haces vas a dormir a fuera-dijo Moon besando a River continuando su noche.

-Has pensando en buscar ayuda para todos los discursos que debas dar-dijo River.

-Tal vez y pensaba pedírselo a él-dijo Moon.

-Sabes que lo hará siempre accede cuando se lo pides-dijo River riendo.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo como verán todo ya está puesto en el tablero y el siguiente capítulo será uno de los más largo que he escrito, este solo fue un preámbulo a lo que se viene y espero que estén atentos….**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola queridos lectores como han estado y he vuelto en gloria y majestad con su fic favorito, antes de empezar y disculpando la demora si me demore en publicar la segunda parte de la saga de Moon Vs Sara, se debe netamente a mis estudios de la universidad e incluso tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo así que eso me ha sucedido pero no he me olvidado de este fic que tanto aman, ahora bien este capítulo será un pequeño preámbulo de la segunda parte de la saga de Moon, espero que lo comprenda y será un capitulo algo corto y cómico a la vez.**

 **La segunda parte de Moon Butterfly Vs Sara Bentley será publicado el día viernes 8 de diciembre en el transcurso de la jornada.**

 **Agradezco a Hillary Dragons por permitirme hace este guiño de su historia y cómo surgió esta idea gracias a su fic y sin más que decir comenzamos…..**

* * *

 **Un Momento Incomodo**

La maestra Selena les había dado como próximo proyecto para fines de la primera parte del semestre realizar una comparación entre el libro y película del mismo título **Fue Mas que Solo Sexo** , aquel miércoles en la tarde mientras Moon, River, Angie, Rafael y toda la comitiva se encontraban en la casa de Marco en su reunión previa antes de dar el primer discurso del día miércoles de la próxima semana para el puesto de presidenta del consejo del vecindario. Que incluso la maestra Selena les indico que vieran la película con cierto criterio al igual que la lectura del libro.

-Es una gran película de los años 90, y recuerden chicos sean maduro al verla al igual con la lectura del libro-fueron las palabras exacta de Selena Adams a la clase de literatura optativa de undécimo grado. Star y Marco habían decido ver la película juntos para pasar la tarde en la habitación de la rubia mientras sus padres estaban en otros asuntos.

-Que incomodo-pensaron ambos mientras la película iba corriendo en sus primeros 20 minutos.

La película se centraba en que dos mejores amigos de 17 años, un chico con una novia algo distanciada de él recientemente y una chica que ha tenido problemas con el mujeriego de su novio que todo esto sumado a una evitable atracción entre ambos mejores amigos llega a tener relaciones sexuales que al principio seria un simple juego pero pasaría a ser algo más.

-Dura casi 2 horas, y en 45 minutos han tenido ya dos veces relaciones sexuales-se dijo Star algo ruborizada viendo al chico que le recordaba a Marco.

-Esa chica se parece a Star y enserio es necesario tanto sexo, comprendo que sea una película pero creo que es algo excesivo y acaso el libro será igual con mucho sexo-se dijo Marco mirando de reojo a Star.

-Úrsula tenía razón pero debo admitirlo ese chico se parece a Marco-Star miro de reojo a Marco que se mostraba de cierta manera tranquilo.

-Whoa, debo intentar ese beso con Star-se dijo Marco observando cómo ambos protagonistas entraban en un armario recordando lo sucedido en noche de brujas.

-Realmente se ve cómodo, pero es un chico y ellos siempre piensa en eso-Star al ver al chico como besaba a su amiga de manera muy apasionada.

-Se parece a mi beso con lengua-se dijo Marco mirando de reojo a Star que estaba algo incomoda.

-Pero él me dijo que esperaríamos el momento adecuado y ellos son amigos y ya van como tres veces que han mantenido sexo y yo me he acobardado o mejor dicho nos estamos tomando el tiempo acaso ya llego el momento-se pregunto Star mirando fijamente a Marco que estaba concentrado en la película.

-Espero no ser un desastre al hacerlo y no seguiré los estúpidos consejos de Alfonzo y Ferguson menos los consejos de mi tío Enrique, espero que Star se sienta cómoda cuando lo hagamos no quiero verme como un tonto y ella es algo enérgica por amor cielo que estoy pensando acaso quiere tener sexo-se dijo Marco mirando de reojo a Star dándose cuenta que estaba algo serena pero a la vez atenta.

-Nunca hemos tenido una cita en una feria como esa- se dijo Star viendo como los dos protagonistas trataban de pasar unos momentos agradables como amigos a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

-Quizás deberíamos ir después de la academia al muelle a tener una cita o esperar la feria que se instala en invierno, ¿me pregunto que estará pensando Star al ver esta película?-se dijo Marco concentrándose.

-¿Besos en el cuello?, creo que nunca me han dado uno pero Marco es bueno besando espero que no le importante darme unos cuantos y ahora me pregunto será calmando o muy agresivo en la cama, ¿Qué diablos estoy pensado?- Star comenzó a darse cuenta que se estaba imaginando a si misma teniendo sexo con Marco que incluso recordó las palabras de Moon cuando empezó a salir con Marco-recuerda jovencita si llegas a tener sexo con Marco oblígalo a ocupar protección y toma al menos una ducha antes de eso-Star solo lanzo un suspiro tratando de mantener la calma observando la película que ambos protagonistas aclaraban por fin sus sentimientos.

Mientras ambos seguía preguntándose que estaba pensando el otro, la película ya se encontraba en sus minutos finales y ambos miraban como los dos protagonistas aclaraban todo en relacion a su situación y sus sentimientos.

-Whoa, al fin se volvieron novios-se dijo Marco observando que la película mostraba sus créditos finales que al terminar ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Creo que la película fue buena-dijo Star pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Sí, me gusto la parte en que ambos van a la feria-dijo Marco.

-Si fue lindo, espero que el libro muestre los pensamientos de ambos-dijo Star.

-Siempre lo hacen y en ocasiones hay algunas situaciones que no salen en la película y en los libros si-dijo Marco.

-Al verlos me dio ganas de comer papas fritas con mucha mostaza y kétchup-dijo Star algo ruborizada observando a Marco que le decía que tomara su sudadera.

-Vamos-dijo Marco.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Star.

-A cumplir tu antojo de papas con mucha mostaza y kétchup-dijo Marco.

-Pero nuestros padres-dijo Star.

-Ellos están planificando la campaña de tu mamá, no veo problema que desaparezcamos un par de horas-dijo Marco.

-Parece un chico malo cuando dice esas cosas-dijo Star siguiendo a Marco.

Cuando ambos salieron de la residencia Butterfly, Star se aferro al brazo de Marco que la quedo observando en silencio hasta que le susurro al oído.

-Quiero intentar ese beso que vimos en la película-dijo Marco tomando por sorpresa a Star quedando muda de la propuesta de Marco.

-Me gano, pero me vuelvo loca cuando se pone un tanto salvaje-se dijo Star sonrojada como un tomate.

 **-** Le gane-se dijo Marco sintiéndose victorioso, al entrelazar sus manos ambos se miraron en silencio continuando su camino.

-¿Acaso llego el momento de tener sexo ?-se preguntaban mientras iban por sus papas fritas con mostaza y kétchup en aquella tarde de otoño en Echo Creek...

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este pequeño interludio y recuerden que el viernes 8 de diciembre publico la segunda parte de Moon Butterfly vs Sara Bentley sera explosivo, esto fue para entrenen y disfrutar un momento Starco, estén atentos.…..**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hola queridos lectores les traigo otro capítulo de su fic favorito de Una Ciudad Llamada Echo Creek pero esta vez es otro interludio antes de la segunda parte de la saga de Moon Butterfly Vs Sara Bentley que saldrá este viernes 8 de diciembre en el transcurso de la jornada, esta vez presentaremos a un nuevo personaje será algo corto pero que ha futuro tendrá mayor protagonismos en su propio arco y sin más que decir comenzamos….**_

* * *

 **El Chico de la Mascara**

Todo había empezado después de ver una popular serie de origen ingles llamada Misfits, en que uno de los protagonistas se convertía en una especie de defensor así que tras un par de semanas había reunido todo el equipo necesario y además de comenzar a practicar parkour en medio de la noche para no llamar la atención que incluso había defendido algunos chicos de los abusos de la academia ganándose el apodo del vigilante de la academia convirtiéndose en una leyenda urbana en la última semana.

Aquel viernes a las 7 pm se encontraba sobre una azotea vestido con una armadura ligera de motocross, una sudadera de color negra con capucha que le cubría la cabeza, una máscara con gafas polarizadas de visión nocturna de paintball, guantes de cuero negro,pantalones negro ajustado deportivo, un cinturón táctico militar que portaba un pequeño bolso al cinturón, coderas y rodilleras y por ultimo un par de zapatillas Adidas que todo era de color negro, humo y gris que iba corriendo por la azotea dando saltos y volteretas hasta llegar cerca de una torre de agua.

-Cada vez estoy más rápido-se dijo que al continuar su entrenamiento por el corazón de la ciudad que incluso llego hasta el parque de la ciudad saltando por uno maderos por el lago artificial siendo observando por las personas que le sacaban fotografías que incluso algunos niños lo trataban de imitar.

Tras salir en carrera del parque se adentro en un callejón dándose impulso comenzando a saltar por los basureros hasta llegar a una muralla comenzando a ascender y volviendo a recorrer las azoteas en ocasiones algunos estudiantes de la academia lo miraban y le saludaban.

-El vigilante de la academia-indicaban y sacaban fotografías que devolvía el saludo.

-Creo que al menos tiene algo de clase el apodo-se dijo que al continuar su entrenamiento y dando salto, un grito de ayuda llamo su atención cambiando de dirección llegando hasta un callejón donde un enorme chico que reconoció de inmediato que estaba a punto de golpear al pobre Francis, el mejor estudiante de la academia.

-Estúpido Nerd-dijo Lars.

-Ayuda-gritaba Francis cubriéndose con sus manos el rostro.

-Lars déjalo-escucho Lars observando al vigilantes de la academia que bajaba.

-Tú-dijo Lars dejando de lado a Francis.

-Vete a casa Lars, tu amigo Steven ya le di una lección cuando intento golpear a Alfonzo y Ferguson-dijo el vigilante.

-Te hare papilla-dijo Lars cargando con él.

El vigilante esquivo sin problemas al enorme Lars que lanzaba golpes en todas direcciones mientras Francis trataba de refugiarse detrás de un basurero.

-Cobarde-rugió Lars.

-No soy un cobarde, tu lo eres al intimidar y abusar de chicos más débiles que tu-cuando Lars estuvo a punto de golpear al vigilante se dio un leve impulso que al saltar le dio un golpe en el rostro a Lars tumbándolo en el suelo.

-Mamá-grito Lars llorando por el golpe observando al vigilante que lo tomo de la ropa amenazándolo.

-Escucha pedazo de idiota, si tu o algunos de tus amigos molestan nuevamente a cualquier chico de la academia iré personalmente a tu casa a darte otra lección nuevamente, ¿entendido?-dijo el vigilante observando cómo corría el bravucón al girarse se acerco a Francis para confirmar si se encontraba bien.

-Gracias-dijo Francis dándole un abrazo pero antes que el vigilante pudiera responder fue tomado por sorpresa siendo golpeando por la espalda por una chica de larga cabellera rubia.

-Déjalo idiota y métete con alguien de tu tamaño-dijo Star que venía con su camiseta de su lugar de trabajo, jeans ajustado y botas con forma de tiburón que cargaba una tabla de madera en sus manos que dejaba a un lado su bolso.

-No, Star no comprendes-dijo Francis mientras el vigilante trataba de esquivar a Star.

-Maldita sea-se dijo esquivando los ataques de la rubia que estaba adolorido por el golpe.

-Francis corre-dijo Star arrinconando al vigilante.

-Star el me ayudo-dijo Francis consiguiendo que Star escuchara atentamente lo que había sucedido con Lars.

-Qué vergüenza-dijo Star ayudando a reincorporar al vigilante.

-No te preocupes-dijo el vigilante dándose cuenta que la máscara distorsionaba la voz.

-Es mi héroe-dijo Francis dándole nuevamente otro abrazo en cambio Star se sentía realmente avergonzada por lo que sucedía.

Cuando Francis le volvió a dar las gracias nuevamente que incluso le saco una fotografía con su teléfono, el vigilante le deseo un buen camino a casa en cambio Star lo miraba con algo de curiosidad por verlo.

-Nos vemos, vigilante y Star-dijo Francis siguiendo su camino que tras despedirse del chico.

Al girarse se encontró de frente con Star que lo miraba detenidamente.

-Pensé que solo eras un mito, algo que inventaron los brabucones-dijo Star mirándolo de pie a cabeza.

-Solo hago mi trabajo-dijo el vigilante continuando su camino.

-Quería pedirte disculpa por golpearte-dijo Star que estaba realmente avergonzada.

-No se preocupe, señorita-dijo el vigilante observando cómo darse el impulso en dirección de la azotea.

-Pero creo que es genial que alguien ponga en su lugar a los bravucones y realmente sabes pelear-dijo Star levemente ruborizada.

-Por amor al cielo, Star se convirtió en mi admiradora-se dijo escuchando todas las alabanzas de la rubia.

-Sin duda eres un chico cool y espero que siempre ayudes a los demás-dijo Star sonriéndole.

-Si supieras la verdad de quien soy, Butterfly-se dijo limitándose a escuchar lo que decía la rubia.

-Te gustaría ir por una malteada-dijo Star tomandolo por sorpresa.

-Gracias pero estoy algo apurado-dijo el vigilante.

-Qué pena pero al menos podría obtener una fotografía tuya y mostrársela a mi novio que apenas cree tu existencia-dijo Star sonriendo y mostrando un brillo en sus ojos.

-No veo el problema-dijo el vigilante que al apenas aceptar la rubia lo abrazo sacando su teléfono celular sacándose una selfie casual que rápidamente la subió al instragram.

-Aquí con el nuevo superhéroe de la academia, el chico de la máscara-dijo Star terminando de escribir.

-Soy el vigilante de la academia-le corrigió a Star.

-Pero creo que suena mejor el chico de la máscara-dijo Star sonriéndole.

-Gracias, pero me debo ir y saludo a tu novio-dijo el vigilante dándose el impulso mientras Star le deseaba buena suerte en su misión.

-Espero verte pronto-dijo Star despidiéndose de él.

El vigilante siguió por un par de calles a la rubia hasta que se aseguro de que subiera sana y salva al autobús en dirección de su hogar, al seguir corriendo por las azoteas dando salto y piruetas por varias calles que incluso al correr por algunos patios traseros llego hasta su hogar ingresando sin ser visto por sus vecinos que afortunadamente sus padres no se encontraban en casa en aquel momento, se recostó brevemente en su cama observando el techo de su habitación que tras pasar unos minutos se quito toda su indumentaria dejando todo en el suelo y buscando una toalla limpia, mientras se encontraba bajo la regadera reflexiono por unos momentos sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

-Increíble gaste 650 dólares que tenia ahorrado comprando todo el equipo y ahora Star se convirtió en mi admiradora, pero todo fue por esa serie que vi toda sus temporadas ni siquiera me puedo explicar porque me convertí en el vigilante de la academia, ahora soy una clase de superhéroe pero debo admitir que la adrenalina es fascinante- tras terminar en la regadera se coloco la toalla alrededor de la cintura dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras buscaba algo de ropa limpia noto un moretón en su espalda por el golpe que le dio Star.

-Al menos podre decir que fue en la práctica de kicboxing- se dijo Marco al terminar de revisarse la espalda tomo una camiseta de color gris, un pantalón deportivo y sus zapatillas converse.

Recogió rápidamente su indumentaria del vigilante acomodándola al interior de su armario y guardandola al fondo, cuando termino tomo su teléfono celular percatándose que Star le había enviado la fotografía.

-Es real y tú no lo creías-le escribió Star en el whatsapp.

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionarias si supieras que soy el vigilante-se dijo Marco respondiéndole a Star.

Marco después de responder el mensaje miro de reojo el traje en silencio por unos minutos…

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y el chico de la máscara o mejor dicho el alter-ego de Marco tendrá apariciones regulares que a futuro tendrá su propio arco y recuerden queridos lectores el día viernes tendremos la segunda parte de la saga de Moon Butterfly Vs Sara Bentley espero que disfruten esta historia que es canon dentro del fic desde ahora y recuerden dejar sus reviews o mensajes privados…..**_

 _ **Posdata: si quieren ver como es el traje de Marco ingresen a google y escriban en el buscador superhoodie(mistifs) para darse una idea y recuerden que Marco y Star tienen 17 años en este fic y nos vemos...**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola queridos lectores como han estado y he vuelto en gloria y majestad con su fic favorito, antes de empezar, espero que les gustara los dos capítulos anteriores en especial el chico de la máscara que se verá con cierta regularidad desde ahora.**

 **Como dije en los anteriores capitulo mi retraso en la publicación se debe a la universidad que estoy entrando en un parte importante e incluso pronto tendre mis exámenes finales asi que si me demore es por mis estudios pero siempre tratare de tener los siguientes capítulos y ahora vamos con lo importante:**

 **Moon Butterfly vs Sara Bentley:**

 **Parte I: Presidenta del vecindario (Publicado)…**

 **Parte II: Moon la reina del bajo mundo (Publicado)….**

 **Parte III: Heridas del pasado.**

 **Día de acción de gracias.**

 **Luego comenzaremos el arco argumental de vientos de invierno y la subtrama a Londres con amor y estos son los títulos que tendremos:**

 **Diario de Eclipsa IV: Luna Roja.**

 **Navidad parte I y II.**

 **Año nuevo en la casa Butterfly.**

 **La antigua mansión Kord.**

 **De Rumba en Nueva York:**

 **-Parte I: Fiesta en la azotea.**

 **-Parte II: Desastre y Huida.**

 **-Parte III: Mina Loveberry al rescate.**

 **Después tendremos A Londres con Amor.**

 **-Llegada a Londres.**

 **-Cita en Londres.**

 **-La Gala parte I y II.**

 **-A solas.**

 **-Los recuerdos de Etheria.**

 **-Es hora de ir de Rumba.**

 **-Adiós Londres.**

 **Luego de Londres con Amor tendremos un especial del diario de Eclipsa.**

 **-Duelo en Quebec.**

 **-Regreso a Nueva York.**

 **-La nueva señora de la mansión Kord.**

 **-Rumbo a Italia.**

 **Luego vendrá el arco argumental de Marco on Ice y estos son los capítulos:**

 **-Daño colateral.**

 **-Complicaciones.**

 **-Crecer, Correr, Caer y Volver a Levantarse.**

 **Después vendrá el cumpleaños de Moon que será un gran desastre en especial si está a cargo de River y serán dos capítulos:**

 **-La fiesta.**

 **-Un regalo para Moon.**

 **Para terminar los anuncios vendrá el arco del chico de la máscara que tendrá ocho capítulos que titulo ¿Quién es el chico de la máscara?:**

 **-El héroe de la academia.**

 **-Club de Fan.**

 **-Entrenamiento.**

 **-Atracción peligrosa.**

 **-La chica de la Máscara.**

 **-Combate en la azotea.**

 **-Ruptura.**

 **-Yo soy el chico de la máscara.**

 **Eso es lo que sigue en los próximos meses y sin decir más comenzamos…..**

 **Posdata: Al final viene una gran sorpresa para todos...**

* * *

 **Moon Butterfly vs Sara Bentley Parte II: Moon la reina del bajo mundo**

Desde que decidió hacer frente a Sara Bentley por el liderazgo del consejo de vecinos, Moon sabía que debía contar con grandes asesores de campaña al pasar los días algunos vecinos se unieron a su campaña que era respalda por su amiga y vecina Angie que al transcurrir los dias había logrado un par de avance pero ella tenía más que claro que necesitaba ayuda de gente realmente experta y sabia con quien contar para eso.

Aquel sábado en la mañana, apenas River se despidió de ella que se dirigía junto al equipo de lucha a una sección de entrenamiento especial en la academia y con Star en la tienda de Geralt, había decidido que era momento de hacer una visita a sus dos futuros asesores.

-Ella siempre sale a las 11 am para ir de compras-se dijo Moon terminando de colocarse una sudadera de color negra, un pantalón deportivo negro y sus zapatillas converse de color negro que tras tomar sus gafas de sol, su cartera, teléfono celular y un bolso con algunas cosas que podría necesitar en caso de emergencia, que al salir de su hogar observo los alrededores dando un brinco hacia la propiedad Díaz que al verla Barko solo volvió a excavar mientras ocultaba un hueso.-Buen perro-dijo Moon en su mente, corrio rápidamente hacia el garaje de los Díaz, pero al llegar observo que el auto de Rafael se encontraba ya fuera del garaje que al sacar una ganzúa abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil ingresando en él. Mientras se encontraba oculta en el asiento trasero del vehículo Moon escucho como Angie se despedía de Marco y Rafael que al comenzar andar espero al menos un par de calles hasta hablarle a su amiga.

-Angie-dijo Moon saliendo del asiento trasero pero Angie a ser sorprendida detuvo de golpe al auto.

-Por favor no me secuestre, señor ladrón llévese el auto pero no me haga daño-decía Angie implorando a Moon que no le hiciera daño.

-Angie tranquila, soy yo Moon-dijo Moon que al tratar de hacerla entrar en razón le dio un pequeño golpe en el rostro.

-Moon-dijo Angie mirando a su amiga.

-Disculpa por el golpe pero necesito tu ayuda en algo importante-dijo Moon pasando hacia el asiento del copiloto.

-Claro pero podrías a la próxima ir directamente a mi casa o enviarme un mensaje de whatsapp-dijo Angie volviendo a hacer andar el vehículo.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso debemos reclutar a mis nuevos asesores-dijo Moon que revisaba su bolso.

-Nuevos asesores-dijo Angie sorprendida.

-Sí, solo conduce y te iré indicando el camino pero debemos ser rápidas, mientras charlamos Sara nos va sacando ventaja-dijo Moon.

-De acuerdo pero después debo ir al supermercado-dijo Angie.

Moon le explico el camino que debía seguir, mientras Angie escuchaba atentamente el plan de Moon de reclutar a los nuevos asesores.

-Es aquí-dijo Moon mientras Angie se detenía y descendía del automóvil.

-Moon, una pregunta-dijo Angie.

-Si dime-dijo Moon tomando el bolso que cargaba sobre su hombro.

-¿Es sobre ese bolso que traes en él?-dijo Angie.

-Traigo una cuerda, un bate de criquet, una bolsa de género negra y cinta adhesiva-dijo Moon actuando de manera normal.

-Moon, ¿acaso vamos a secuestrar a alguien?-dijo Angie.

-En caso que ese egocéntrico se niegue, lo vamos a golpear y lo traeremos a la fuera-dijo Moon.

-Perdón dijiste que eran dos-dijo Moon.

-No te preocupes por eso traje suficiente para hacer un doble secuestro-dijo Moon arrastrando a Angie.

-Moon creo que debemos hablar-dijo Angie.

-Tranquila, solo será en caso que se nieguen digamos que no seré la primera Butterfly en ser acusada de secuestro-dijo Moon riendo.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Angie.

-Claro, Soupina Butterfly casi paso un tiempo en la cárcel tras ser acusada de secuestro pero solo fue legítima defensa cuando sus pretendientes miraba a otras mujeres-dijo Moon riendo.

-Pero que tiene que ver la legítima defensa en secuestrar-dijo Angie aun mas confundida.

-Nada pero es un tema de honor dentro de la familia Butterfly, que engañen a una Butterfly tiene sus consecuencia-dijo Moon.

-Realmente me pregunto que más han hecho tu familia-dijo Angie.

-Te sorprendería lo que han hecho las Butterfly durante un poco mas de 200 años, creo que también hubo una ocasión en que mi abuela Crescenta hizo llorar a un importante pretendiente suyo al llamarlo afeminado-dijo Moon riendo.

-Eso explica mucho-dijo Angie.

-Supongo pero vamos Angie debemos ir por ese egocéntrico-dijo Moon seguida por Angie entrando en el complejo de apartamento que al llegar tocaron la puerta esperando unos minutos siendo recibidas por un hombre alto y esbelto, de cabello largo que estaba húmedo, de piel como la de un fantasma que venía saliendo recién de la ducha y una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Que sorpresa-dijo Toffee mirando a Moon y Angie que estaba babeando al ver la musculatura de Toffee.

-Veo que te mantienes en forma, acaso me dejaras aquí afuera-dijo Moon que al ver a Angie solo estaba fantaseando.

-Adelante-dijo Toffee.

Mientras Moon y Angie esperaban a Toffee que se había excusado para colocarse algo de ropa, no pudo evitar mirar una vieja fotografía.

-No puede ser-dijo Moon tomando el cuadro que contenía la fotografía.

-¿Qué sucede con esa vieja fotografía?-dijo Angie.

-Realmente éramos jóvenes esta fotografía me la saque cuando apenas tenía unos 20 años fuimos a un concierto de Pantera con River y Toffee-dijo Moon viendo a su yo de 20 años al igual que River que aun tenia cabello y sin barba y a Toffee que tenía su cabello corto en aquel entonces.

-Whoa realmente apenas han cambiado-dijo Angie.

-Esa chaqueta de cuero aun la conservo-dijo Toffee tomando por sorpresa a Moon y Angie que estaba vestido con una sudadera de color gris, una camiseta roja, jeans ajustado y un par de botas.

-Han pasado casi veinte años, realmente me sorprendes-dijo Moon.

-Si supongo pero ahora dime acaso esta visita en un sábado debe tener alguna razón-dijo Toffee mirando a Moon y Angie se sintió algo intimidada.

-No le tengas miedo Angie solo aparenta ser un chico malo pero es bastante dulce cuando se lo propone-dijo Moon notando que Toffee se puso algo incomodo.

-Dime al menos la razón de venir a mi hogar-dijo Toffee tratando de fingir su rubor.

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo Moon pidiéndole a Toffee que escuchara atentamente todo.

 _ **Pdv de Toffee….**_

Tras un par de minutos y escuchando atentamente la explicación de Moon en relación su contienda contra Sara Bentley.

-Que dice, ¿me prestaras tu ayuda?-dijo Moon.

-Sera todo un gusto-dijo Toffee.

-Que bien, no deberé secuestrarte-dijo Moon.

-¿Secuestro?-se dijo Toffee observando a Moon y mirando la maleta que traía consigo.

-Traje algunas cosas en caso que te resistiera-dijo Moon pero Toffee al mirar a Angie fijamente por unos segundos comenzó hablar.

-Ella me obligo maestro Liddell yo solo iba de compras y fui secuestrada incluso soy cómplice de intento de secuestro-dijo Angie.

-Angie debes estar de mi lado-dijo Moon.

-Moon nos pueden acusar de secuestre y has oído los rumores de ese chico enmascarado-dijo Angie.

-Por amor al cielo también tu, Star me tiene hasta la coronilla tanto que habla de él y es algo ridículo que un chico sea alguna clase de vengador o superhéroe-dijo Moon.

-En realidad en la academia los maestros estamos felices desde que apareció, los bravucones están en su lugar y miren esto-dijo Toffee tomando su bolso y sacando un volante.

-Es algo exagerado el disfraz-dijo Moon.

-Me pregunto que dirán sus padres-dijo Angie.

-En lo personal no apruebo mucho la violencia pero estos bravucones realmente le tienen miedo e incluso se comportan mejor-dijo Toffee.

-Da igual y es algo tonto, ahora concentrémonos en lo importante en derrotar a Sara Bentley-dijo Moon.

-Si es verdad concentrémonos en tu campaña, ¿ahora donde vamos?-dijo Toffee.

-Por nuestros siguiente miembro del equipo-dijo Moon.

-Eso suena genial pero yo debo ir por las compras al supermercado-dijo Angie excusándose.

Tras despedirse de Angie, Toffee y Moon decidieron caminar e ir charlando en dirección del nuevo miembro del equipo de Moon.

-¿Quién es el nuevo integrante del equipo?-pregunto Toffee cargando el bolso de Moon.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo Moon con una sonrisa.

-Debe ser alguien muy importante-dijo Toffee tratando de averiguar quién era el nuevo integrante.

-Solo esperas y veras-dijo Moon sonriéndole.

-Como tú digas-dijo Toffee.

-Hace tiempo que no salíamos los dos solos es casi como una cita-dijo Moon riendo.

-Eres casada-dijo Toffee.

-Solo es una broma, siempre debes ser tan serio-dijo Moon.

-Siempre he sido así y lo sabes mejor que nadie-dijo Toffee.

-Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, fue en la fiesta de la primavera siempre fuiste el deseo de todas querían aquel chico que estudiaba leyes que se mostraba sombrío pero en realidad eres solo un tipo que no ha encontrado a la mujer correcta-dijo Moon notando un sonrojo en Toffee.

-Moonm solo cállate-dijo Toffee.

-Uyy, Toffee se enojo-dijo Moon esperando para cruzar a la vereda de al frente.

Toffee observo de reojo a Moon que le hacia una burla recodando la primera vez que ambos se conocieron.

-Sin duda eres igual a Star-dijo Toffee.

-Somos demasiadas mujeres para el mundo -dijo Moon observando a Toffee que solo se limito a girar los ojos.

Toffee comenzó a observar los alrededores notando que estaba a pocas calles del centro de danza donde trabajaba Moon dándose cuenta a quien iban a reclutar.

-Geralt West-dijo Toffee.

-Ya me estaba preocupando que tu inteligencia se hubiera esfumado-dijo Moon, caminando en dirección de la tienda.

 _ **Pdv de Geralt...**_

Aquel sábado escuchaba lo que le comentaba Star en relación al nuevo vigilante de la academia.

-Es increíble, solo se mueve con su velocidad y esos saltos que da-Geralt iba con un pantalón deportivo, la camiseta de la tienda y sus zapatillas converse que escuchaba atentamente a Star.

-Debe ser alguien muy atlético para moverse así-dijo Geralt acomodando algunos libros.

-Hay videos en youtube de sus movimientos cuando lucha-dijo Star.

-¿Enserio?, creo que deberé verlos-dijo Geralt.

-Es algo así-dijo Star tratando de imitar los golpes y movimientos del chico de la máscara en cambio Geralt al observar los movimientos de Star se dio cuenta que era una mezcla entre karate y kickboxing.

-Debe ser alguien que practica algunos estilos marciales y creó su propio estilo-dijo Geralt.

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Star.

-Pone atención-Geralt dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y fleto algo las rodillas manteniendo una guardia y realizando una serie de golpes que Star miro con mucha atención.

-Eres hábil-dijo Star sorprendida

-Me lo enseño mi hermano mayor, el práctica kung fu me enseño algunos movimientos básicos pero hice mi propio estilo-dijo Geralt.

-La maestra Selena se debe sentir segura contigo-dijo Star.

-Creo que es mejor volver al trabajo-dijo Geralt algo incomodo por una pequeña discusión que tuvo con Selena la noche anterior en relación a conocer a sus padres y hermanos que en vez de que vinieran a Echo Creek, Selena le insistió que viajaran a su pueblo natal a pocos kilómetros de Echo Creek.-Ir a la casa de los suegros ya pase por eso una vez-Geralt recordó cierto suceso con su anterior novia que prefería evitar por el momento.

-Acaso discutieron-dijo Star tomando por sorpresa a Geralt.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Geralt admitiendo que tenía un problema con Selena.

-Siempre a esta hora le mensajeas o le envías mensajes de voz por whatsapp, acaso una pelea de novios en ocasiones con Marco tenemos pero siempre es por estupideces-dijo Star.

-Aun que no lo creas un noviazgo de adolescentes y uno de adulto se parecen bastante, creo que la vida está hecha de esa manera y en especial cuando uno trata de compartir su vida-Geralt al continuar con la idea fue interrumpido con dos figuras muy familiares.

-Hola Geralt-dijo Moon.

-West, me da gusto verte-dijo Toffee.

-Mamá y tío Toffee-dijo Star algo confundida.

-Hola, debo suponer que deben venir por algo que no sea un libro-dijo Geralt observando la maleta que cargaba Toffee.

-Sí pero en un lugar más privado-dijo Moon.

Star cerró la tienda colocando el cartel de la hora del almuerzo para los clientes dirigiéndose los cuatro a la sala de empleado de la tienda, Toffee y Moon tomaron lugar frente a Star y Geralt que se observaron entre ellos.

-¿Una gaseosa o agua mineral?-dijo Star tratando de romper el hielo.

-Agua mineral-dijeron los tres.

-Realmente son raros los adultos-se dijo Star.

-Realmente Star es bien tratada y la consiente demasiado-dijo Moon.

-Creo que demasiado bien-dijo Toffee.

-Es mi mejor trabajadora y me recuerda un poco a mi hermana-dijo Geralt.

-Agua mineral para 3-dijo Star notando que los tres estaban demasiado serio para una simple charla.

-Gracias-respondieron los tres mirándose fijamente.

-Bien, vamos al grano del asunto y dígame madame Moon acaso necesita ayuda-dijo Geralt.

-Madame, que galante pero tampoco crea que me dejo alagar fácilmente incluso River le cuesta algo- dijo Moon.

-Sin duda sabe manejarse en una reunión de negocios-dijo Toffee.

-Claro fue mi trabajo por algunos años, esto solo es un juego lo que estamos haciendo-Star al oír la conversación observo a los tres que comenzaron a reír a carcajada.

-Necesito su ayuda-dijo Moon.

 _ **Esa misma tarde, Pdv de Angie…**_

Tras terminar de hacer las compra y un agradable almuerzo familiar, Angie se encontraba realizando algo de jardinería en el patio trasero mientras Rafael había ido a jugar golf con algunos clientes importantes y Marco le había dicho que iría a trotar por los alrededores como solía hacer para mantenerse en forma.

-Creo que es hora de comprarle una casa más grande a Barko- durante los últimos meses Barko había crecido casi 10 veces sus tamaño convirtiéndose en un perro de tamaño mediado que aun le faltaba por crecer según la ultimo visita al veterinario, siempre solía relajarse con la jardinería desde que era una niña recordando por primera vez que en una revista de jardinería vio el legendario jardín de la mansión Kord en las afueras de Nueva York, que según Moon el jardín era un verdadero paraíso en la tierra.

-Tulipanes, rosas de diversos colores, lirios, dalias, claveles e incluso narcisos, deberías ver los robles que crecen por toda la propiedad deben tener por lo menos 300 años y eso que siempre hay por lo menos 10 jardineros haciéndole mantención al lugar-le había comentando Moon, había soñado en poder conocer el jardín de la familia de Moon para poder admirar en paz junto a Rafael por al menos una vez en su continuar con su trabajo pudo observar la figura de una mujer que la estaba mirando en silencio mientras trabajaba.

-Siempre has sido la clase de mujer que le gusta las cosas simples de la vida-dijo Sara.

-Es algo que me relaja y ahora dime qué haces en mi hogar-dijo Angie dejando de lado las herramientas para el jardín.

-Solo vine a saludar y quizás ver la propiedad de Butterfly-respondió Sara.

-Moon le ha dado un toque distinto a esa casa pero acaso te preocupa que ella te pueda ganar-dijo Angie observando a Barko que se iba acercando a ella.

-De esa mujer y su maldita familia no puede salir nada bueno, en especial con la sangre del mestizo Kord en sus venas-dijo Sara mirando con desprecio la residencia Butterfly.

-Moon es una buena mujer, madre y esposa en lo personal la veo como la hermana que nunca tuve y tampoco permitiré que hables mal de ella-dijo Angie.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente querida Angie, no has leído lo que han hecho por casi 300 años que incluso la tal Solaria Butterfly se hizo pirata y viviendo una vida licenciosa-dijo Sara.

-En lo personal no le veo problema que ellas sean algo más atrevidas pero dime algo querida Sara ese prendedor que llevas en el pañuelo del cuello es de un estudio de danza, ¿no?-dijo Angie observando el prendedor que se le hizo muy familiar.

-Fue un regalo de la mismísima Anya Tupín que me dio, ¿acaso ya lo has visto?-pregunto Sara.

-Qué curioso no sabía que te gustaba la danza y Moon tiene uno muy parecido pero el de ella tiene en el centro del prendedor una mariposa-dijo Angie.

-Déjame contarte una pequeña historia, hace un tiempo existía una generación de bailarinas de la academia de Anya Tupín que era el orgullo de ella y cada año se presentaban en una competencia internacional muy importante y por tres años consecutivos esa generación era la mejor hasta que una mocosa apareció y capto el interés de la anciana Anya que incluso hizo una competencia contra esa dorada generación que fue humillada por la mocosa y ella obtuvo el trofeo de la mejor bailarina debutante con su estilo de baile pero aquella generación que era el orgullo de la academia fue olvidada rápidamente mientras esa chiquilla iba ganado cada vez más fama-dijo Sara.

-Bonita historia pero creo que el talento es algo con lo que se nace y se va trabajando quizás esa mocosa hacia un mejor esfuerzo que el resto-dijo Angie.

-Claro tú no entiendes de estas cosas-dijo Sara.

-Acaso estás hablando de las legendarias bailarinas de Anya, que les gane en la competencia que hizo la anciana para decidir quién competiría en el torneo de danza de ese año- dijo Moon seguida por Toffee y Geralt que miraban la escena en silencio.

-Moon-dijo Sara.

-Veo que conseguiste a Geralt-dijo Angie.

-Sí y dime Sara que sucede con aquella generación dorada-dijo Moon.

-Nada en absoluto-dijo Sara.

-Es un gusto verla, Bentley-dijo Toffee.

-No me sorprende de su presencia pero y este joven quien es-dijo Sara observando a Geralt.

-Soy Geralt West, madame Bentley-dijo Geralt.

-West, el famoso dueño de la tienda del centro de la ciudad-dijo Sara.

-Vamos Sara dime que sucede con esa mocosa que tanto hablas-dijo Moon.

-¿Acaso eras tú?-pregunto Angie..

-Sí, pero Anya Tupín me dijo que en persona que era una gran oportunidad y darme a conocer que de manera coincidente aun conservo ese trofeo que gane con solo 17 años-dijo Moon.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, mariposa danzarina-dijo Sara.

-Yo tampoco, el jueves cuando de mi discurso recibirás la mayor paliza de todas-dijo Moon.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Sara retirándose del lugar.

-Así que ustedes ya se conocían-dijo Angie.

-No o mejor dicho se me hace algo familiar quizás sea familiar de alguna de esas bailarinas pero eso da igual-dijo Moon.

-Veo que ya obtuviste a tus dos asesores-dijo- Angie sonriendo a Toffee y Geralt.

-Si y es hora de moverse Angie como mi segunda al mando es tiempo de planear la caída de Sara-dijo Moon.

 _ **Domingo, Pdv de River.**_

Como Moon se encontraba pendiente en su campaña para presidenta del consejo, había recaído sobre sus hombros la misión de dirigir su hogar pero se vio en la necesidad de conseguir algo de ayuda.

-Entonces separa la ropa por colores, agrega el detergente y aprieta este botón que hace funcionar la lavadora-dijo Marco terminando de explicar.

-Por esa razón eres el único que se puede casar con Star-dijo River tomando nota de la explicación de Marco.

River a pesar de contar siempre con el voto de confianza de Moon sabia que en ocasiones necesitaba ayuda con la lavadora.

-Gracias Marco esta cosa siempre me ha causado algo de problemas-dijo River.

-No hay problema, además estaba algo aburrido en casa-dijo Marco.

-Claro como Star fue con Moon al apartamento de Toffee para organizar el discurso, nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada-dijo River.

-Pensé que siempre era una mujer entusiasta como Star-dijo Marco siguiendo a River a la cocina.

-Deberías haberla visto cuando era mas joven era una mujer seria y algo estirada quizás fue mi actitud que la hizo volverse mas relajada pero henos aquí-dijo River abriendo la nevera y percatándose que Marco cojeaba de una pierna.

-Pero siempre se ha visto relajada-dijo Marco.

-Ja, para nada ella sabe ser estricta y a la vez amable-dijo River trayendo consigo dos cerveza.

-River-dijo Marco sorprendido.

-Una cerveza con tu futuro padre nunca esta demás-dijo River que solo pensaba en su mente una sola cosa- veamos si eres tu el famoso chico de la máscara que tanto se cometa en la academia- Skeeves le había ordenado en averiguar la identidad del vigilante a todos los funcionarios y maestros para poner un punto final sobre el asunto, pero River pensaba que lo que hacia aquel chico era lo justo para los bravucones.

-Creo que paso-dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

-No veo problema que bebas una y saldrá de tu organismo en menos de 12 horas o acaso estas saltando sobre azoteas y peleando contra bravucones-dijo River abriendo su cerveza viendo como Marco quedaba pálido por su comentario.

-Prefiero no beber-dijo Marco.

-Seguro o acaso vas huir para evitar el tema veo que estas algo nervioso-dijo River.

-Para nada, me gusta charla contigo River-dijo Marco pasando su mano por la nuca.

-Como me puedes explicar que estas cojeando de una pierna y te he visto algo adolorido últimamente-dijo River.

-El kickboxing-dijo Marco.

-Veo que no estamos llegando a nada-dijo River sacando de bajo de la mesa su bate.

-River-dijo Marco.

-Una vez más, ¿eres el chico de la máscara?-pregunto River.

-No-dijo Marco abriendo la cerveza.

-¿Seguro?-dijo River.

-Seguro-respondió Marco.

-Sabes que no me gusta las mentiras-dijo River dándole la ultima oportunidad.

-Si….ósea no lo soy-dijo Marco.

-Entonces lo admites-dijo River tomando el bate.

-Oh maldición, lo admito soy yo el chico de la mascara-dijo Marco.

-Lo sabia-dijo River.

-River, por favor no digas a nadie mi secreto-dijo Marco.

-Tranquilo solo quería confirma mis sospecha-dijo River.

-Tampoco ninguna palabra a Star-dijo Marco.

-Al menos quiero oír tu explicación-dijo River escuchando atentamente a Marco y su increíble explicación.

 _ **Pdv de Moon**_

Mientras Geralt organizaba a Angie y al resto de su comitiva e incluso Star ayudaba, Moon y Toffee redactaban el discurso que debía exponer el día jueves de esa semana antes del gran día de votación de aquel sábado. Moon se encontraba de pie con ropa deportiva respirando hondo y escuchando atentamente lo que le explicaba Toffee vistiendo ropa casual aquel domingo.

-Recuerda el dominio escénico que tienes-dijo Toffee.

-Pero que tiene que ver eso con dar un discurso-dijo Moon.

-Fácil como bailarina cientos de personas te miraban y juzgaban esto será algo similar-dijo Toffee.

-Ok-dijo Moon siguiendo las instrucciones de Toffee y comenzando su oratoria que oía atentamente por su viejo amigo en silencio que incluso los demás colaboradores escuchan a Moon dando su discurso oficial y su proyecto que fue elaborado por Angie por conocer mejor las necesidades del vecindario y reorganizado por Geralt.

-Otra vez y más seguridad de tu parte-dijo Toffee.

-Como ordene-dijo Moon volviendo a recitar el discurso mientras Star la miraba directamente al igual que el resto de la comitiva pero al seguir el discurso pudo ver que aquel hombre aparecía entre la multitud como una ilusión que la mirada como dándole la seguridad que necesitaba.

-Bien, una vez más-dijo Toffee escuchando atentamente pero Moon al mirar nuevamente aquel hombre que la miraba entre sus colaboradores como si fuera su hija que demostrara su actitud ante sus rivales.

-Y este es mi discurso-dijo Moon siendo aplaudida por todos-desde que era una niña siempre me has estado cuidado-Moon vio como aquel hombre desapareció una vez.

Mientras Geralt continuaba explicando, Toffee la felicito mientras ambos bebían un café.

-Al menos ya tenemos el discurso-dijo Toffee.

-Debo agradecértelo lo hiciste en una sola noche con tan solo un par de tips-dijo Moon.

-En ocasiones un par de nociones básica uno puede construir un excelente discurso y dime has pensando en algo en cuanto al espectáculo que debemos dar el sábado para el día de la votación-dijo Toffee.

-Sí, recuerdas que soy parte de un sindicato-dijo Moon.

-Si lo recuerdo acaso tienes alguna idea-dijo Toffee.

-Sí pero debemos ir con Geralt para hablar con todos ellos-dijo Moon.

-Sera un gusto volver a tener una cita contigo-dijo Toffee riendo al igual que Moon.

Aquella noche Moon se encontraba en su sala principal junto a River bebiendo unas copas de vino mientras River le daba un masaje en los pies como solía hacer después de un largo día mientras Star se había ido a dormir.

-Debo admitir que hiciste un gran trabajo con la ropa-dijo Moon bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Si ya sabes que estas cosas se me dan fácilmente-dijo River fingiendo modestia.

-Seguro, fuiste por Marco que te ayudo y te enseño a ocupar la lavadora-dijo Moon.

-Me descubriste-dijo River admitiendo lo sucedido.

-Pero debo felicitarte por buscar ayuda-dijo Moon.

-Gracias y sabe hoy aprendí algo muy importante de Marco-dijo River.

-Déjame adivinar acaso descubriste que es el famoso chico de la máscara-dijo Moon bebiendo nuevamente un poco de vino.

-¿Cómo diablos lo descubriste?-pregunto River.

-Anoche mientras estábamos haciendo toda la coordinación fui al patio trasero para despejar mi mente y vi a Marco que llevaba su traje puesto, pensé en asustarlo pero me dije que al menos hace algo por la comunidad-dijo Moon.

-Que lista-dijo River.

-Sí y creo que Star aun no se da cuenta que son la misma persona-dijo Moon.

-Pronto se dará cuenta-dijo River dándole un beso a su esposa.

-Y ese beso-dijo Moon.

-Vi a Star y Marco dándose uno parecido hace un par de días y quiero intentarlo-dijo River.

-Prometo cuando salgamos de este asunto, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido odio dejar a mi River de lado-dijo Moon acariciando la barba de su esposo.

-Moonpie-dijo River.

-River deja esa sonrisa sabes muy bien que esa sonrisa boba me derrite el corazón-dijo Moon dándose viento con la mano.

-¿Que sonrisa?-dijo River jugando con Moon.

-River-dijo riendo Moon.

-Yo solo hago que te relajes-dijo River.

-Qué demonios, vamos al cuarto de lavabo-dijo Moon arrastrando a River al cuarto de lavabo.

 _ **Lunes,Pdv de Star**_

Al terminar la práctica con el equipo de hockey, Star se encontraba en dirección del gimnasio de la academia en busca de River para ir juntos de compras al supermercado.

-Como mamá está muy ocupada en la campaña, creo que hare algo de pasta con salsa de champiñones para la cena-se dijo Star que al seguir su camino observo al equipo de porrista liderada por Brittney Wong que miraban en dirección de las gradas.

-Star-dijo Brittney arrastrándola indicándole que miraba en la parte más alta de la gradas.

Star al mirar en la dirección vio a una figuraba que se encontraba de cabeza realizando flexiones de brazos como si nada.

-El chico de la máscara-dijo Star observando al misterioso chico de la academia que protegía a los débiles contra los bravucones, recodando su primer encuentro cuando salvo a Francis.

-Es tan atlético y varonil-dijo Brittney dándose aire con la mano al igual que el resto de las porristas.

-Ha estado por casi una hora entrenando y no parece cansado-dijo Megan.

-Incluso hizo un par de piruetas-dijo Sabrina grabando con su teléfono celular.

Al oír esto Star sintió una extraña sensación como si aquel misterioso chico se le hiciera familiar de alguna manera pero lo que más le molestaba era la atención que recibía como si estuviera celosa de algún modo.

-Realmente es popular-se dijo Star observando a todo el equipo de porristas admirarlo desde lejos.

Quizás fuera un impulso pero se dio cuenta que estaba a medio camino ascendiendo las gradas en dirección del chico de la máscara mientras las porristas miraban asombrada.

-Star, tráeme un autógrafo del vigilante-le dijo Brittney.

-Solo saludas y traes el autógrafo-se dijo Star observando al chico de la máscara que al verla dejo de lado su entrenamiento observándola en silencio.

-Hola-dijo el chico de la máscara alzando la mano.

-Hola, siempre debes estar entrenando y poniéndote en riesgo-dijo Star estando a pocos del chico.

-Es la adrenalina, es saber que corres un riesgo o mejor dicho tener un dragón que sea parte motocicleta o hacer esquí en una cascada o incluso perseguir a una loca por el mundo para obtener un premio, es la onda y eso me gusta-dijo el chico de la máscara.

-Es algo raro-dijo Star riendo.

-Acaso tú no eres así-dijo el chico de la máscara.

-Whoa, acaso me has visto haciendo cosas locas-dijo Star.

-Sí pero siempre vas acompaña de tu novio que te sigue sin dudar e incluso los veo en ocasiones después de la academia cuando van por helado-dijo el chico de la máscara.

-Veo que ya conoces a Marco-dijo Star.

-Díaz, es un buen sujeto y realmente has sido un cambio positivo para su vida ahora ya no le tema a su sombra e incluso se ha vuelto más popular con las chicas pero él solo tiene ojos para ti y nadie mas incluso soporta los comentarios que hacen los chicos de tu persona-dijo el chico de la máscara.

-Realmente es difícil de adivinar quién es realmente-se dijo Star que al mirar al chico de la máscara trataba de deducir quien era realmente.

-Ya es hora de ir a casa-dijo el chico de la máscara acercándose a Star que al levantar su mano le quito una hoja de su cabello rubio dejando perpleja a Star que incluso un mechón que estaba fuera de su lugar lo acomodo..

-Ni siquiera a Marco lo dejo que toque mi cabello así-dijo Star.

-No soy Marco Díaz, soy el vigilante de la academia deberías dejarlo no es un mal tipo y fue un gusto hablar contigo-dijo el chico de la máscara dando un salto hacia atrás y descendiendo por las gradas mientras Star observaba en silencio.

-Realmente es increíble-se dijo Star.

 _ **Pdv de Marco…**_

Tras tomar un baño y guarda su traje del vigilante, Marco estaba terminando su tarea de historia que al tratar de concentrarse en sus deberes no podía evitar en pensar su pequeña charla con Star siendo su alter-ego.

-Star realmente esta fascinada con el vigilante de la academia pero creo que debería decirle que soy yo-Marco al dejar de lado su laptop y su libro se levanto de su escritorio caminando hacia su armario que al abrir tomo su máscara y goggles polarizados mirándolo fijamente-espero que no se enamore de mi alter-ego o quizás se empeñe en descubrir quién es realmente- Marco al dejar nuevamente la máscara y los goggles al interior de su armario volvió a tomar lugar en su escritorio dándose cuenta que su teléfono celular tenía una nuevo mensaje de Star dándose sabiendo en el fondo de su corazón a que iba ese mensaje.

-¿Averigüemos quien es el chico de la máscara?-le escribió Star que al leer el mensaje le respondió.

-Genial-escribió Marco pero su mente solo decía que debería actuar con mucho más cuidado y fingir un poco de celos.

-Al menos voy a fingir celos contra mí mismo-se dijo Marco volviendo a su tarea de historia.

 _ **Martes, Pdv de Moon**_

Cuando los tres descendieron del camaro de Geralt, observaron un enorme garaje donde diversos vehículos estaban estacionados en las afueras.

-Qué lugar más interesante-dijo Toffee vistiendo una camiseta gris,una sudadera azul, unos pantalones deportivos nike y zapatillas vans.

-Aquí hay buena onda-dijo Geralt que iba con una camiseta de 16 volt, una sudadera de color gris, jeans ajustado y botas con agujetas.

-Sin duda, chicos entremos-dijo Moon que iba vestida con una camiseta de color celeste, pantalones deportivos negros, zapatillas converse clásica además de su abrigo, gafas y cadenas.

Al seguir el camino un grupo de motociclistas la saludaron chocando y saludándola.

-Reina Moon-dijeron que la saludaban.

-Hola chicos me da gusto verlos y ellos son mis amigos-dijo Moon presentado a Toffee y Geralt.

-Realmente eres popular-dijo Toffee observando a una grupo de mujeres que miraban con ojos hambriento a Geralt.

-Ni se atrevan con este joven ya tiene novia-dijo Moon mirando al grupo de mujeres que se decepcionaron.

-Gracias-dijo Geralt que al mirar sobre su hombro observo una de las mujeres le envió un beso.

-Tranquilo solo van a acosarte y ten cuidado aquí hay hombres muy celosos-dijo Moon abriéndose paso hasta llegar al presidente del gran sindicato Big Earl la agrupación que reunía a diversos gremios desde motociclistas hasta artistas callejeros.

-Reina Moon del bajo mundo-dijo Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff un hombre robusto de al menos casi 1.90 noventa, vestido como un motociclista más que era apodado como Buff Frog.

-Buff Frog-dijo Moon dándole un gran abrazo al líder del sindicato que hizo las presentaciones formales a Toffee y Geralt.

-Es un gusto chicos-dijo Buff Frog.

-Hola-dijo Toffee estrechando su mano.

-Hola viejo-dijo Geralt dándole un abrazo.

-Este chico es la onda-dijo Buff Frog riendo.

-Buff, está todo listo como te pedí-dijo Moon.

-Si- respondió Buff Frog indicándole a DJ Ruberiot que confirmaba que todo está listo.

-Bien-dijo Moon indicándole a Toffee y Geralt que tomara lugar junto al resto de los integrantes del sindicato.

Al subir al escenario observo a los diversos sindicatos e incluso a las agrupaciones de mujeres mecánicas de Echo Creek que volvía a acosar a Geralt obligándolo a tomar lugar junto a ella.

-Espina controla a tus chicas y tú también eres casada-dijo Moon provocando la risa de todos.

-Silencio nuestra reina va hablar-dijo Ruberiot dándole el paso a Moon.

Moon observo a cada uno de sus nuevos amigos que había hecho tras su pequeña estadía en la cárcel que fue invitada personalmente por el propio Buff Frog al oír que era la nueva reina tras vencer al anterior rey de la agrupación y coronada como reina, Moon le explico a todos sus candidatura como presidenta del consejo de vecinos. Todos escucharon atentamente su idea que estaban de acuerdo en apoyar a Moon en especial si era Sara Bentley.

-¿Qué dicen?-dijo Moon escuchando un sí rotundo que incluso el gremio de mujeres mecánicas de Echo Creek pusieron a su disposición de Moon solo con la condición de que Geralt las ayudaría.

-Bien por madame Moon-dijo Geralt siendo besado por el rostro por todas las mujeres.

-Alguien a lo van a matar-se dijo Moon observando nuevamente aquel hombre entre la multitud que daba su aprobación.

 _ **Pdv de Star**_

Tras terminar la práctica de hockey y una pequeña visita a la tintorería, Star había decidió hacer una pequeña parada en la tienda de batidos tomando lugar en una de las mesas al aire libre aquel miércoles.

-Creo que nunca la he visto ocupar un traje como este-se dijo Star mientras probaba un poco de malteaba y miraba con cierta curiosidad el bolso del traje pero al girar su vista por los alrededores observo a un grupo de chicos universitarios que la miraban fijamente.

-Por amor al cielo buitres-se dijo Star observando al grupo de universitarios que se iban acercando.

-Hey-dijo unos de los chicos.

-Si-dijo Star ignorando a los chicos.

-Pensamos que eres guapa, tal vez podríamos ir hacer una pequeña fiesta-dijo uno de los chicos pero antes que pudiera responder Star una figura descendió entre ella y los chicos universitarios.

-La señorita ya está ocupada y tiene novio-dijo el chico de la máscara que se interpuso.

-¿Acaso me está siguiendo?-se dijo Star.

-El vigilante de la academia-los chicos universitarios al verlo dejaron en paz a Star de inmediato.

-Wow, realmente te tienen miedo-dijo Star.

-Solo estaba de paso-dijo el chico de la máscara.

-Por lo menos esos idiotas escaparon-dijo Star mirándolo.

-Solo hice mi trabajo-dijo el chico de la máscara que al tratar de escalar un árbol cercano fue detenido por Star.

-Toma lugar junto a mí y charlemos, ¿quieres una malteada?-pregunto Star.

-¿Estás segura?, tu novio puede pensar mal-dijo el chico de la máscara.

-Marco no es celoso y debe estar en su cita para sus anteojos nuevos-dijo Star indicándole que tomara lugar junto a ella.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo el chico de la máscara pero en el fondo Marco solo pensó- menos mal que mi cita para los anteojos se adelanto y pude salir a patrullar antes-tomando lugar junto a Star.

-¿Dime quieres una malteada?-dijo Star teniendo la esperanza en ver el rostro del vigilante.

-Paso-dijo el chico de la máscara.

-Ya veo te gusta conservar la línea-dijo Star.

-Si debo mantener una proporción adecuada-dijo el chico de la máscara.

-Realmente estas empeñado en esto-dijo Star.

-Si algo disculpa pero me debo ir tengo tarea que hacer-dijo el chico de la máscara despidiéndose de Star.

Mientras continuaba su regreso a casa cargando su bolso y el traje limpio de Moon, una voz muy familiar la llamo.

-Te ayudo-dijo Marco con su ropa deportiva y su bolso.

-Gracias-dijo Star dándole un beso-¿Cómo te fue con tus nuevos anteojos?-pregunto.

-Excelente, la próxima semana estarán listo-dijo Marco cargando el bolso de Star.

-Genial y mientras venia pase por una malteada y unos idiotas me querían molestar-dijo Star.

-¿Enserio?, no te hicieron nada-dijo Marco actuando furioso.

-Justo llego el chico de la máscara, salieron huyendo-dijo Star.

-Creo que ese chico te está siguiendo-dijo Marco.

-Acaso estas celoso-dijo Star riendo y viendo como Marco se sonrojaba.

-No, pero ese sujeto no debería seguir tanto a mi novia-dijo Marco.

-Tranquilo, tu eres mi único superhéroe-dijo Star besándolo.

 _ **Jueves, día del primer discurso….**_

 _ **Pdv de Moon**_

Tras salir de la regadera y con River junto a Star en la sede de vecinos de la zona, Moon se miraba detenidamente en el espejo mirando sobre su hombro el traje.

-La única vez que ocupe un traje fue en mi matrimonio con River-se dijo Moon suspirando.

Incluso tuvo que comprar algo de lencería nueva o más bien dicho algo más acorde al traje que ocuparía aquel día tras terminar se miro una vez más en el espejo realizando un peinado elegante recodando como solía hacerlo su madre.

Al contener las lagrimas, abrió su cajón principal colocándose un collar de blanca con una gema azul en el centro alrededor del cuello además de dos anillo en cada mano tras esto abrió el bolso donde están su traje colocándose una camisa de color azul claro, una falda de color azabache que combina perfectamente con sus pantis, un chaqueta de color azul más oscuro y un par de tacones de color blanco que al mirarse en el espejo creyó por un momento oír la voz de su madre.

-Eres toda una reina, hija mía- Moon al oír esto solo respiro hondo recordando a su madre con todo el amor que siempre le ha profesado pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la bocina del auto tomo su bolso que utilizaba para algunas ocasiones en especial bajando tranquilamente la escalera que antes de abrir la puerta principal aquel hombre volvió hacer acto de presencia lo cual Moon solo sonrió.

-Prometo decirle a Star cuando ella vaya a la mansión deje las flores que tanto te gusta-dijo Moon sentido sobre su hombro la calidad mano de él.

Moon al salir observo a Geralt y Toffee vestido con los trajes más elegantes que hubieran visto.

-Te ves muy hermosa-dijo Toffee.

-Creo que las mujeres de antes estaban mejor fabricada-dijo Geralt provocando la risa de Moon y Toffee.

-Ustedes se ven guapos mis valientes caballeros-dijo Moon.

-Es hora-dijo Geralt.

Moon al abordar el camaro observo nuevamente su hogar en silencio por unos minutos.

 _ **Pdv de River**_

River se encontraba junto a Star, Marco, Angie, Rafael y los pocos partidarios de Moon observando con preocupación a toda la comitiva de Sara Bentley que estaba a un lado con gran parte del vecindario.

-Sara tiene gran parte de los vecinos-dijo Rafael.

-Con el discurso de Moon, Sara Bentley no sabrá que la golpe-dijo Angie.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Marco.

-Ustedes no conocen a Moon, ella ha dado incluso vuelta una pésima calificación bailes-dijo River.

-Papá pero esto es muy distintos-dijo Star a la confundida.

-Solo esperen-dijo River observando a Sara Bentley subiendo al escenario siendo aplaudida por sus partidarios pero toda la escena fue interrumpida por Moon, Toffee y Geralt que cada uno iba con los trajes más elegantes que se pudieran ver.

-Mamá se ve muy….-pero antes que pudiera concluir Star, River finalizo la oración.

-Hermosa-dijo River observando a Moon que le guiñaba el ojo subiendo al escenario seguido por Toffee y Geralt que parecían caballeros escoltando a la reina.

Sara Bentley al ver a Moon destello de ira por la presencia de su esposa que se llevo todas la miradas de los presentes, el honorable consejo de la ciudad le indico a Sara que comenzara como la actual presidenta del consejo comenzando a dar un discurso bastante conservador en relación del vecindario.

-Cree que estamos en la edad media-comento en voz baja Star.

-Eso creo cariño pero tranquila tu madre sabrá dar el golpe-dijo River observando a Moon totalmente relajada que al verla ella le lanzaba besos, mostraba las llaves de su hogar e incluso le mostraba un mensaje con su número de teléfono celular-nunca va a cambiar-se dijo River.

Al seguir el discurso cada vez era más agresivo de parte de Bentley pero River al ver a Moon, Toffee y Geralt se veía totalmente tranquilo que al terminar se le dio la oportunidad a Moon para comenzar.

-Vamos Moonpie- se dijo River.

Moon se paro frente a la audiencia saludando cortésmente a todos y respirando hondo dando inicio a su discurso comenzando a explicar su plan de trabajo que originalmente había sido planteado por Angie al conocer mejor las necesidades del vecindario pero Geralt lo perfecciono sumando al discurso que escribió Toffee que era de carácter más igualitario para todos que incluía a todos aquellos marginados por la sociedad del vecindario por el carácter conservador de Sara que al terminar varios de los simpatizantes de Sara la aplaudieron tomando la palabra el presidente del consejo de la ciudad.

-El sábado al medio día se realizaran las votaciones y en mi opinión serán muy reñida con tan fabulosas mujeres-dijo el presidente del consejo que se retiro

Aquella misma noche hicieron una pequeña fiesta por el éxito del discurso en que todo los simpatizantes de Moon pasaron un momento agradable entre todos por el éxito y el fuerte golpe que sufrió Sara en la presentación de los discursos que se retiro indignada y furiosa.

 _ **Sábado, día de la votación…**_

 _ **Pdv de Moon**_

Moon junto a River, Toffee, Marco y Star observaron el viejo autobús que estaba pintado con propaganda a favor de Moon como presidenta del consejo de vecinos que incluso tenía en la parte superior un asiento, parlantes y luces de neón por todo el vehículo.

-Realmente es una belleza-dijo Geralt que estaba bebiendo una gaseosa de cola.

-Por tus ojos veo que apenas durmieron algo-dijo Moon.

-Te ves terrible-dijo Star.

-¿Trabajaron toda la noche?-pregunto Marco.

-Si hasta entrada las 4 am, e incluso fui a mi apartamento tome una ducha e incluso una muda de ropa pero está todo listo-dijo Geralt chocando los puños con Buff Frogg y Espina.

-Señora Moon, tenemos todo listo-dijo Buff Frogg siendo asistido por varios motociclistas y artistas callejero que estaban animando para dar el gran golpe.

-Sara Bentley nunca sabrá lo que la golpeo-dijo Toffee inspeccionando el autobús.

-Debo suponer que yo conduciré-dijo River emocionado.

-Lo siento querido pero Geralt se esforzó mucho en hacer que este autobús estuviera en condiciones-dijo Moon apoyando su mano en el hombro de Geralt.

-La jefa ya lo decidió y viendo la hora es tiempo de partir-dijo Geralt levantándose de su lugar.

Moon tras un cambio de ropa observo a todos sus colaboradores dándole su apoyo, animándole pero Geralt al subir a la camina del autobús hizo arrancar el autobús además de hacer sonar la bocina que al tocarla se activaba un espectáculo de laser.

-Jefa, espero que le agrade-dijo Geralt.

-Realmente te luciste, West y ustedes tambien chias-dijo Toffee que miro como las mecanicas de Espina gritaban de emoción.

-Realmente se lucieron, muy bien señores es hora de ir a ganar y demos lo mejor de todos nosotros-dijo Moon siendo aclamada por todos.

Cuando se abrieron las enormes puertas un gran desfile de autos, motocicletas y diversos tipos de vehículos salieron en una enorme caravana en dirección del vecindario, Moon iba a la cabeza sentada sobre un trono improvisado.-Vamos por la victoria-alzo la voz Moon a sus ir rodando algunos curiosos se detenían a observarlos como la caravana con sus diversos colores, estilos, arte e incluso creencias, avanzaban quizás no fuera algo elegante como estaba acostumbrada Moon pero aquellas personas que decidieron ayudarle a cambio de un rato de diversión y risas no les importaba el resultado.

-Moonpie, estaba pensando que independiente del resultado deberíamos hacer una fiesta claro si estás de acuerdo-dijo River raspándose la nuca.

-Creo que es una excelente idea-dijo Moon dándole un beso.

-Creo que voy a vomitar con tanto amor-dijo Toffee causando las risas de Star y Marco.

Al continuar avanzando y de manera sorpresiva algunos motociclistas que iban en dirección contraria dieron media vuelta y se unieron a la caravana mientras Geralt hacía sonar y Ruberiot que se encontraba entre los artistas coloco algo de música animando el viaje.

-Hey Ruberiot-dijo Moon llamando al Dj.

-Si señora-dijo Ruberiot.

-La pista numero 15-dijo Moon.

-Ok-dijo Ruberiot que levantaba su pulgar haciendo correr la canción que le indico Moon.

-Walk de Pantera-dijo Toffee.

-Vamos señores es hora y hagamos una gran fiesta-dijo Moon tomando el megáfono y todos sus seguidores respondieron con gritos, aullidos y bocinas lo que dijo Moon llegando su gran carnaval para derrotar a Sara Bentley tras varios de preparación...

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo espero que lo disfrutaren, prometo tener cuanto antes la conclusión final de este arco y después tendremos la cena de acción de gracias que será un verdadero desastre.**_

 _ **Además para el día 23 o 24 de diciembre tendremos un capitulo súper especial del fic por navidad.**_

 _ **Para febrero les anuncio desde ya que saldrá mi nuevo fic llamado**_ _ **My Neighbor The Bad Boy**_ _ **que seguirá la temática de este fic una ciudad llamada Echo Creek (Eco Arroyo) recuerden será publicado el primero de febrero y espero que estén atentos y nos vemos queridos lectores...**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola queridos lectores les traigo una nueva historia de una Ciudad Llamada Echo Creek, mientras termino de escribir la parte final de la Saga de Moon Butterfly Vs Sara Bentley esta historia está ubicada justo en el momento en que Moon se dirige hacia su vecindario junto a sus amigos del bajo mundo por así decirlo espero que la disfruten y sin más que decir comenzamos….**

* * *

 **Un encuentro casual en la carretera**

 _ **Estado de Oregón, en algún lugar de la carretera ese mismo sábado….**_

Iba conduciendo su nuevo corvette stingay de colores rojo y negro a toda velocidad por las carreteras de Oregón en dirección de la casa de sus abuelos maternos para pasar día de acción de gracias como solía hacer cada año a pesar que sus padres habían tomado un vuelo hacia Portland luego haría un viaje en autobús hacia Salem prefería recorrer la carretera el solo disfrutando el paisaje.

-Amo este auto-se dijo Tom que iba con gafas oscuras, una musculosa de color negra, un abrigo con capucha de piel sintética, jeans ajustado, botas con agujetas que tras pasar la ciudad de Burns del mismo estado seguía admirando en silencio el paisaje que tenía por delante que en ocasiones se detenía para admirar el sonido de la naturaleza y tomar un pequeño descanso antes de llegar a Salem, la ciudad de las brujas.

Al continuar por la carretera observo algunos letreros que le indicaban que estaba cerca una lugar de descanzo para poder comer algo y cargar combustible antes de seguir su viaja por la carretera mientras seguía conduciendo observaba algunas casas rodantes y camiones que rebasa sin mucha dificultad pero al avanzar observo que aun lado de la carretera a una joven mujer pidiendo aventón que al rebasarla se detuvo en seco retrocediendo en dirección de ella que corrió rápidamente hacia él llevando puesto un abrigo con capucha, un sweater sin cuello que rebelaba una camiseta holgada de color verde, jeans ajustado negros y calzando zapatillas converse que cargaba un bolso, al descender Tom observo a la joven que se iba acercando rápidamente quedando sorprendido.

-Un momento acaso ella es- se dijo Tom quedando sorprendido.

-Gracias eres muy amable y te lo agradezco-dijo Jackie Lynn Thomas quitándose la capucha que llevaba el cabello un poco más corto que al ver a Tom quedo sorprendida.

-Creo que nos conocemos-dijo Tom ayudando con el bolso a Jackie.

-Oh por dios, tú eres Tom Lucitor el amigo de Star-dijo Jackie observándolo de pie a cabeza.

-Si ese es mi nombre-dijo Tom abriendo el maletero del auto mientras que Jackie se veía algo incomoda.

-Esto es raro-dijo Jackie algo apenada.

-Créeme vivo en Nueva York he visto muchas cosas raras-dijo Tom acomodando el bolso de Jackie.

-¿Estás seguro que puedo viajar contigo?-dijo Jackie algo apenada.

-No veo problema, además ir charlando hace más cómodo el viaje-dijo Tom.

-Me siento algo boba y apenada por lo desagradable que fui en el festival-dijo Jackie.

-En ocasiones pasa, ven sube-dijo Tom abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Que galán-dijo Jackie subiendo al auto de Tom.

Tom al hacer andar su corvette que fue tranquilamente conduciendo mientras Jackie iba respondiendo unos mensajes en su teléfono celular no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la antigua novia de su amigo Marco.

-Marco realmente tienes buen gusto para la mujeres-se dijo Tom que al ir concentrado en la carretera no se dio cuenta que Jackie lo miraba por reflejo de la ventana.

-Tom Lucitor, las chicas de la academia estaban locos por él y realmente no está nada de mal-se dijo Jackie que le escribía a Janna.

Al pasar al menos 20 minutos ambos jóvenes trataban de romper el hielo para hacer al menos el viaje más ameno.

-Dime qué haces en una carretera en medio de Oregón, caminando y pidiendo aventón -dijo Tom.

-Es una historia algo loca-dijo Jackie riendo.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo-dijo Tom.

Jackie le explico a Tom que había salido de Echo Creek en dirección de la ciudad de Eugene Oregón a pasar día de acción de gracia junto a su padre y abuelos mientras que su madre había ido a la casa de sus padres con su hermano menor pero en el viaje en autobús y tras una confusión de la propia Jackie tomo el autobús equivocado que se desvió mucho de sus destino.

-Y aquí estoy y luego fui rescatada por ti-dijo Jackie.

-Eso suele pasar y para tu suerte debo pasar por Eugene creo que estaremos dentro de unas horas por lo menos, pero me quiero detener a comer algo-dijo Tom.

-Digamos que no tengo mucho dinero ya sabes después de la confusión gaste más de lo debido, no me gusta apelar a la caridad de otro-dijo Jackie totalmente avergonzada

-No te preocupes, yo pago todo y no veo problema en ayudarte-dijo Tom sonriéndole a Jackie.

-Gracias y siempre pensé que eras algo engreído-dijo Jackie provocando una carcajada en Tom.

-Quizás a los 13 pero ya tengo 18 años y todos cambian-dijo Tom.

-Si todos cambian-dijo Jackie sintiéndose algo afligida que Tom noto su actitud.

-No quiero ser un metiche pero dime algo más sobre ti para saber con quién estoy viajando y yo te diré lo mismo para que no pienses que soy un psicópata-dijo Tom que al igual que Jackie comenzaron a reír.

-Soy Jackie Lynn Thomas tengo 16 años y en febrero cumplo los 17 años, me gusta andar en Skate, escucho metal y algo de música electrónica, me gustan los perros, en ocasiones leo esas revistas de belleza, me gusta los libros de historia, odio las filas, no me gusta las películas de acción pero me gusta ver el boxeo y fui la novia de Marco-dijo Jackie.

-Interesante, mi nombre es Thomas Lucitor, tengo 18 años y en marzo cumplo los 19 años, me gusta ver las puestas de sol en un viejo cementerio de trenes, tengo 3 tatuajes, odio los gatos, me gusta comer fideos de una concurrida tienda en Nueva York, amo este auto que compre hace poco, me gusta el rock y el metal en ocasiones escucho canciones en japonés y fui novio de Star cuando tenía 13 años-dijo Tom.

-Fuiste novio de Star-dijo Jackie sorprendida.

-Sí, acaso tu y Marco no son amigos-dijo Tom.

-No, digamos que apenas nos tratamos ya sabes hubo muchas cosas entre nosotros y todo eso, terminamos en los peores términos posibles-dijo Jackie frustrada.

-Sí recuerdo lo que me comento Star pero digamos que soy en parte responsable que Marco y Star estén junto les dimos el empujón con Tad, Kelly y Lilacia-dijo Tom.

-Si me di cuenta de eso pero con Star ahora hablamos un poco más digamos que somos amigas pero con Marco es algo más complicado-dijo Jackie.

-En lo personal considero a Marco como mi hermano que chico más interesante creo que es el único que le puede seguir el paso a Star-dijo Tom.

-Star es genial a su manera-dijo Jackie.

-Igual Marco es genial a su manera-dijo Tom.

Al seguir conduciendo Tom se detuvo en una parada en medio de la carretera para comprar algo de comida y cargar combustible.

-Vamos-dijo Tom descendiendo del auto.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?-dijo Jackie.

-No veo el problema, chica fanática del boxeo-dijo Tom.

-Como tú digas chico K-pop-dijo Jackie riendo al igual que Tom.

Al ingresar en la tienda, Tom rápidamente por algunas latas de gaseosas, unos chocolates, papas fritas, nachos y una bebida energizarte mientras que Jackie compro un par de hot dogs con mucha mostaza y kétchup, unas gomitas de oso, algunas latas de jugo de frutas exóticas y por ultimo unas donuts que tras pagar Tom todo, sin reclamar el dinero a Jackie que le agradeció por el noble gesto que hizo el joven ambos se encontraba charlando tranquilamente y comiendo en una de las mesas de la parada.

-En el instagram de Star vi hace poco ese nuevo héroe de su academia, ese tal chico de la máscara-dijo Tom.

-El vigilante de la academia, ese chico es increíble e incluso peleo contra tres bravucones hace un par de semanas-dijo Jackie recreando el combate ella sola que Tom al beber algo de gaseosa miraba y escuchaba con suma atención.

-Eso es increíble parece un ninja combinado con un súper atleta-dijo Tom tomando el celular de Jackie mientras registraba su número de teléfono celular.

-Oye eso es privado-dijo Jackie algo sonrojada.

-Solo ingreso mi numero para seguir charlando no veo problema que sigamos en contacto-dijo Tom.

-Dame el tuyo-dijo Jackie registrando su número en el móvil de Tom.

-Pero a ese sujeto de la máscara lo has visto en persona-dijo Tom.

-Si un par de veces e incluso lo he visto hacer salto desde las gradas, es muy rápido y seguro de sí mismo algunos chicos de la academia dicen ser el, solo para atraer chicas pero siempre son un fraude-dijo Jackie.

-Pero debo suponer que debes tener en mente a alguien el que sea el chico de la máscara-dijo Tom.

-Digamos que es realmente indescifrable ese chico se mueve rápido y desaparece sin dejar rastro-dijo Jackie que al continuar charlando ambos jóvenes se miraron y se dieron cuenta que a pesar de sus diferencias encajaban de cierta manera.

-Hace tiempo que no charlaba con alguien de manera tan cómoda-se dijo Tom tomando la palabra.

-Puede ser un niño rico pero al menos no es un petulante ni engreído como los que conozco-se dijo Jackie riendo.

Tras terminar de comer y carga combustible al vehiculo de Tom, ambos continuaron su camino hacia la ciudad de Eugene, Oregón, en el viaje continuaron charlando y riendo sobre asuntos triviales de la vida.

-Asi que estudias administración en empresas-dijo Jackie.

-Si pero solo lo hago para seguir con el negocio de la familia mas bien conozco la practica he ayudado a mi papá desde que tenia 10 años, dime que piensas hacer después de graduarte de la academia-dijo Tom.

-Nada-dijo Jackie.

-¿Nada?, eso suena como un plan muy bueno-dijo Tom riendo.

-Creo que no se que quiero hacer, mi madre siempre me pregunta si quiero seguir estudiando o conseguir un empleo, digamos estaba viendo algunos empleo de medio tiempo para ahorrar dinero y rodar por la carretera al menos por el verano y decidir que hacer de mi vida-dijo Jackie.

-Desconectarse del mundo, siempre es buena idea hacerlo-dijo Tom.

-Pensé que era una fantasía absurda-dijo Jackie.

-No, creo que es increíble que tomes una decisión así-dijo Tom dejando con una sonrisa en su rostro a Jackie.

Cuando llegaron al destino de Jackie en Eugene, Oregón ambos jóvenes se despidieron como si fueran amigos de hace mucho tiempo.

-Gracias por el aventón-dijo Jackie.

-Recuerda a la próxima que estés varada pregunta si ando cerca para llevarte-dijo Tom riendo.

-Claro y cuidate-dijo Jackie.

Al seguir su camino por la carretera en dirección de Salem, Tom puso algo de música cantando en el auto y reflexionando su encuentro con la antigua novia de Marco.

-Creo que debería visitar Echo Creek más seguido quizás Star me de algo de refugio político o tal vez Marco-se dijo Tom acelerando en la carretera.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capitulo fue algo corto y espero que les gustara y recuerden que la conclusión de la saga de Moon saldrá entre sábado o lunes espero que estén atentos y dejen sus reviews y paz y amor para todos….**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hola queridos lectores como han estado y les traigo la conclusión final del arco más importante de lo que va del fic y espero que estén emocionados aquí descubriremos muchas verdades en torno a Moon ahora bien pueden pensar que quizás todo sea más tranquilo pero están equivocados todo se pondrá más interesante y explosivos iremos profundizando aun mas en la relación de Star y Marco a partir ahora, también la relación de Moon/River, veremos un poco mas de Tom y Jackie en especial de ella tendrá una visión más profunda iremos ahora hacia su psique viendo las complicaciones que van sufriendo al comenzar a terminar su última etapa en la academia y de lo que harán en su vida eso sera todo visto a futuro.**_

 _ **Ahora en cuanto a las sagas o arcos a futuros tendrán un mejor desarrollo en especial el viaje a Londres, Marco on ice y el chico de la máscara solo son el punta pie inicial a lo que mejor que se vendrá anteriormente les mencione sobre ciertas situaciones como el viajes a Hawai, el viaje de autodescubrimiento de Jackie que será un arco centrado en ella, veremos un poco del pasado de Moon en su juventud y etc. Luego de terminar la saga del chico de la máscara vendrá un capitulo extenso del diario de Eclipsa y el resto de lo que vendrá serán muchas sorpresa...**_

 _ **Y sin más que decir comenzamos…**_

 _ **Posdata: recuerden que tenemos un listado de los capítulos que**_ _ **seguirán y recuerden vendrá día de acción de gracias y un especial para navidad.**_

* * *

Moon (17 años) iba con un vestido que revelaba los hombros ajustado en la abdomen en un corsé y una falda de que le que llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro, rojo y blanco, calzando un par de babuchas tradicionales de color negro, su cabello iba tomado en un tomate, su rostro llevaba una ligero maquillaje y los labios pintado de color carmesí que incluso tenia delineado los ojos. Anya Tupín había decidido aquel año realizar una competencia interna de la cual la ganadora representaría en la competencia que se realizaría en la ciudad de Nueva York, durante casi dos semanas había sido una dura competencia tras varias presentaciones los maestros y la propia Anya decidieron que la ganadora saldría entre las famosas bailaría de Anya, aquel grupo de bailarinas terminaban de realizar una presentación de la madre Rusia para complacer a Tupín que miraba con total satisfacción que al tomar lugar entre las demás estudiantes mirando con total desprecio a Moon.

-Moon Butterfly, es tu turno-dijo Anya mirando con una sonrisa a la joven Butterfly dando las instrucciones finales a los músicos que al caminar al centro de la pista tomo la palabra.

-Gracias a todos los maestros que me ayudaron a ensayar y lo que voy a presentar ahora es una danza que hicieron mis antepasadas Galatea y Diana Butterfly en sus viajes en honor de su bisabuelo y mi antepasado que recibe el nombre del _**fiero y valiente lobo gris**_ -dijo Moon siendo observada por todos.

Moon cerró los ojos respirando hondo y exhalando cuando los primeros sonidos de la música se escucharon comenzando a danzar lentamente realizando cada movimientos de manera perfecta y armoniosa alzando los brazos realizando sus primeras piruetas que rápidamente sacaba sus primeros aplausos, cada vez las tonada iban adquiriendo más misterio y sus pasos eran más hermosos, Anya al mirar a su joven alumna no podía evitar en pensar que como una chica de apenas 17 años bailaba como sino tocara el suelo, que al dar otro giro en el aire tomo la decisión definitiva en quien iría en representación de su estudio de danza.

Al realizar sus movimientos Moon iba relatando la historia de su familia ante ojos ajenos del único padre que han reconocido las Butterfly por casi 300 años, sabia en su corazón que este baile que practico sin descanso seria su boleto directo para obtener unos de sus primeros logros de su vida. Cuando Moon termino de danzar una gota de sudor cayó en su frente y la música se detuvo tomando la última línea, cantando con voz firme y clara.

-For the Wolf, Brave and Bold-cantaba Moon realizando una reverencia y todas sus compañeras aplaudían pero observo al hombres de ojos grises mirándola directamente, mientras Anya se acercaba a ella con el trofeo de la ganadora alzando su mano.

-Mi mariposa danzarina, es nuestra ganadora y nos representara en la competencia-dijo Anya.

Moon al mirar en dirección del hombre de ojos grises que había desaparecido de un par pardeo pensando-espero que te gustara-se dijo Moon siendo felicitadas por todos exceptuando por una joven Sara Saint James-Clermont mirando con rabia a Moon en especial por recordar la humillación de su familia provocada por Falk Kord en el invierno de 1771.

* * *

 **Moon Butterfly Vs Sara Bentley: Heridas del Pasado**

 _ **Sábado 4 pm, Pdv de Hekappo….**_

Originalmente el plan era que Hekappo y su hermana Hécate animarían a Selena tras su pequeña discusión con Geralt. Pero Hécate de último momento tuvo que cancelar por motivos de los preparativos de su boca dejando a su hermana y amiga a solas.

-Entonces-dijo Hekappo abriendo una lata de cerveza que se encontraba junto a Selena en su apartamento.

-Ya te lo dije o no estabas poniendo atención-dijo Selena con la cabeza pegada en la mesa.

-Digamos que estaba pensando en otra cosa-dijo Hekappo riendo levemente.

Hekappo escucho atentamente a Selena que le volvía a explicar que aquella semana había discutido con Geralt por el asunto de ir a su pueblo natal a pasar día de acción de gracias junto a su familia, pero en una extraña actitud de parte de él mostrándose negativo y de manera repentina que derribo en la discusión de ambos.

-Eso sucedió básicamente-dijo Selena.

-Ya veo, termina con él entonces-dijo Hekappo bebiendo su cerveza.

-Hekappo era para ayudarme, no para cortar con Geralt-dijo Selena.

-Pero eso hago, seamos honestas acaso Geralt alguna vez te ha comentado de su pasado y de su anterior vida de lujo por lo que me has contado nunca lo ha hecho-dijo Hekappo.

-Una vez le pregunte y me dijo que eso era el pasado y no quería saber nada de esa vida-dijo Selena abriendo una lata de cerveza.

-Pero dime una cosa él ha mencionado algo en relación de alguna anterior novia o amante-dijo Hekappo.

-Digamos que ni siquiera lo ha mencionado-dijo Selena tratando de hacer memoria.

-Debes terminar con él-dijo Hekappo abriendo una segunda lata de cerveza.

-Estas locas, ni muerta terminare con él-dijo Selena.

-Entonces me estás haciendo perder el tiempo-dijo Hekappo.

-Debo recordarte que tú y tu hermana me dijeron que haríamos una tarde de chicas y solo estamos bebiendo mientras hablamos de Geralt-Hekappo al oír esto se dio cuenta que en realidad su hermana prefirió hacer la vista gorda y poner un excusa antes de escuchar los lloriqueo de Selena-esa zorra siempre se sale con la suya-Hekappo tras lanzar un suspiro le pregunto a su amiga en relación a sus anteriores novios.

-Mis anteriores novios-al oír esta pregunta Selena medito la respuesta hasta que hablo-un montón de perdedores-dijo Selena.

-Por favor debes ser más clara-dijo Hekappo.

-Básicamente eran chicos malos y buenos para nada que solo pensaban en beber cerveza, ir a sus estúpidos juegos de beisbol, peleas en bares y que yo me viera bien en todo momento-dijo Selena.

-Whoa eso si es ser clara y ahora dime ¿ellos y Geralt se parecen en algo?-dijo Hekappo viendo como Selena comenzaba a reír como una maniática por la pregunta.

-Ellos son unos niños que solo pensaban en su próxima cerveza en cambio Geralt es un hombre en todo sentido piensa a futuro, es organizado y no es por presumir pero es un gran amante en la cama-dijo Selena fantaseando despierta.

-Ok-dijo Hekappo observando a su amiga que estaba realmente enamorada pero antes de poder decir algo, un mensaje llego a su teléfono celular un mensaje de una fiesta que se realizaría en un concurrido club nocturno que al verlo le mostró el mensaje a Selena.

-Una fiesta-dijo Selena.

-Vamos a bailar y conocer gente solo por diversión –dijo Hekappo y Selena al pensarlo por unos minutos acepto.

 _ **Ese mismo momento, Pdv de Angie….**_

Desde el momento en que Moon había tomado la decisión en ser presidenta del consejo del vecindario, Angie le había dado su apoyo incondicional que incluso armo su propuesta de campaña por su amplio conocimiento de todo lo que necesitaba la zona de residencia, mientras esperaba a Moon que trajera su gran fiesta y dar el discurso final antes de la votación final.

-Angie, crees que Moon llegue tiempo-dijo Rafael sosteniendo un cartel.

-Ella lo hará siempre hace algo sorprendente a último momento-dijo Angie observando a los partidarios de Moon que eran apenas una cuarta parte comparada con los de Sara que muchos por tener a ella se mantenía neutrales antes de la votación.

-Veo que Moon aun no aparece-dijo Sara con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ella le gusta hacer una entrada triunfal-dijo Angie pero antes que Sara pudiera decir algo el sonido de un gran carnaval se iba acercando.

-No puede ser-dijo Sara mientras Angie sonria.

Todos quedaron pasmados viendo el enorme autobús que traía consigo a Moon vestida con la camiseta de los Wreckers, un pantalón deportivo, zapatillas converse negra, cadenas en el cuello, gafas oscuras y el abrigo de piel además de sostener entre sus manos un bastón que le facilito Toffee, que venía junto a todos los motocicletas, raperos, hip hoperos, artistas callejero, grafiteros e incluso todos aquellos que conoció cuando fue llevada a la estación de policía deteniéndose lentamente el enorme autobús conducido por Geralt.

Moon observo a Toffee, Star, Marco y River que levantaron sus pulgares y ella asistió tomando un micrófono que le facilito el Dj Ruberiot y hablo.

-Disculpen la demora mis asesores y yo queríamos hacer una entrada dramática y traer a todos aquellos que nuestra comunidad ha marginado por ser diferente o pensar diferente, todos podemos vivir en armonía y paz-dijo Moon observando a sus pocos partidarios en lo que se encontraba Angie que sostenía un cartel-Angie gracias por creer en mí al igual que el resto de mis simpatizantes-Moon observo a Sara Bentley y sus títeres que estaban totalmente asombrado.

Moon observo a los diversos miembros de cada agrupación que decidió asistir con ella y hablo una vez más.

-Gran sindicato de la ciudad de Echo Creek conocido como simplemente Big Earls agradezco su ayuda y como su reina que fue elegida tras derrotar a Ross el barbón anterior rey del sindicato les pido demostrar que ustedes también son parte de la comunidad y a todo los policías de Eco Arroyo les recuerdo la gran humillación sufrida cuando les di aquella paliza en Octubre y de manera amable les pido que se retiren-dijo Moon observando el rostro de ira de Sara Bentley.

 _ **Pdv de Moon…**_

Al descender del autobús junto a Toffee y Geralt como sus consejero más importantes exceptuando por Angie que era su mano derecha mientras River, Star y Marco se unían al resto de sus partidarios.

-Disculpen la demora-dijo Moon acercándose a Sara que la miraba de pie a cabeza.

-Sabes que estamos en un evento importante-dijo Sara.

-Sí, pero si elegí esta vestimenta era para verme como una más de mis amigos-dijo Moon siendo alabada por todos sus amigos del sindicato.

-Delincuentes queras decir-dijo Sara.

-Oiga señora somos personas al igual que usted e incluso pagamos nuestros impuestos-dijo Buff Frog abriéndose paso.

-Tranquilo Buff-dijo Geralt.

-Opino igual que nuestro amigo, debemos esperar que los votantes decidan todo y tampoco debemos caer en agresiones verbales-dijo Toffee.

-Escucha Bentley, no dejare que insulte a mis amigos y colaboradores como estás acostumbrada-dijo Moon.

Ambas mujeres se miraron desafiantes pero fue separada finalmente por sus propios partidarios o en el caso de Moon por el propio River.

-Tranquila Moonpie-dijo River

-No soy una niña se controlarme-protesto Moon.

-Como lo ocurrido en la fiesta-dijo River.

-No te alteres, ella parece más alterada-dijo Toffee.

-Mejor dicho no podemos caer en sus provocaciones, hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer y ganaremos-dijo Geralt.

-Está bien, pero ella busca una pelea-Al mirar en dirección de Sara no pudo evitar esa extraña sensación que la había conocido en el pasado pero Toffee al verla le susurro un par de palabras.

-Tranquila, ella debe tenerme más miedo-dijo Toffee.

-Miedo-dijo Moon sorprendida.

-Sí y recuerda ella sabe que tu puedes ganar,, solo debes hacer lo mejor que hacen las Butterfly-dijo Toffee.

 **Pdv de Star….**

Todos se reunieron en torno de Moon, Toffee y Geralt, que rápidamente su madre comenzó a dar palabras de ánimo y compañerismo a todos.

-Tu mamá debería dar charlas motivacionales-dijo Marco en voz baja.

-Si siempre le he dicho eso, cuando di el examen para entrar a Santa Olga (pueden gritar lectores) me motivo con una de sus charlas-dijo Star poniendo atención al plan de coordinación de Moon.

-Bien chicos como ya les dije agradezco su ayuda y vamos con todo-dijo Moon siendo alabada que al comenzar el espectáculo que se componía de todo los artistas callejeros mientras miraba a Marco y Star que le indico que se acercaran.

-Si mamá-dijo Star seguida por Marco.

-Chicos vayan a la casa y busquen en mi cuarto privado algo muy especial que tengo para los dos-dijo Moon sonriendo.

Ambo se miraron entre sí acatando las órdenes que al llegar al cuarto de Moon, observaron que estaban colgados sus disfraces de noche de bruja limpios y planchado.

-No-dijo Star observando el corsé.

-Creo que quieren que bailemos-dijo Marco.

Star sintió un escalofrío al pensar una vez más ocupar el corsé mirando a Marco que debía ayudarle en ajustarlo.

-Vamos Marco-dijo Star comenzando a quietarse la ropa y tomando el corsé.

Tras ajustar el corsé siguiendo las instrucciones de Star, ambos salieron de la habitación con sus trajes de noche de brujas estilo gótico y victoriano que al mirar a su novio se sonrojo al verlo más maduro.

-Me gusta cómo te ves, había olvidado lo guapo que te pones con ese traje-dijo Star.

-Gracias al igual que tu-dijo Marco tomando la mano de Star y saliendo a la calle para cumplir el plan que tenía en mente Moon, al llegar de regreso observaron un show de diversos artistas mientras Sara Bentley miraba la escena con cierto repudio en especial cuando ambos regresaron dispuesto a bailar ante todo el público.

-Hey ustedes dos se ven geniales y lo que vayan hacer sean siempre los mejores-dijo Geralt que estaba junto a Ruberiot ajustando la música.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos.

Ambos jóvenes observaron a los partidarios de Moon que les sacaban fotografías y animándolos.

-Vamos niños-gritaba Buff Frog junto Toffee que levantaba su pulgar.

Moon se subió al escenario tomando el micrófono y hablando-querido vecindario quiero presentarles, antes de realizar las votaciones algo muy especial un baile que realizara mi hija con el único chico digno de ella-dijo Moon.

Marco y Star se miraron con una sonrisa tomando sus lugares en medio de la calle que todos los presentes realizaron un circulo observando el baile, Star adelanto su pie dejándolo en punta y Marco realizo una simple reverencia.

-Me permite esta pieza señorita-dijo Marco.

-Sera todo un gusto valiente y fiero caballero-dijo Star con las manos en la cadera observando Marco que se acercaba a ella tomando delicadamente su mano y comenzando a bailar.

-Diablo o libertad-dijo Marco mirando a Star.

-Diablo-dijo Star girando en su eje mientras Marco rápidamente comenzaba a seguir su paso por todo el círculo que todos quedaron sorprendido por la habilidad inapta de Star pero Marco no se quedaba atrás en sus pasos que ambos jóvenes se sincronizaron en sus movimientos.

-Diablo-dijo Star que realizo un giro en el aire siendo atrapaba por Marco que sacaron sus primeros aplausos comenzando a bailar de manera más rápida y precisa que muchos apenas daban créditos a lo que veían. Star mostraba un estilo muy parecido al Moon en el baile siendo de carácter armonioso cambio Marco por su ascendencia mexicana era más rítmica y apasionada que incluso Rafael estaba casi al borde las lagrimas por ver a su hijo bailando y River lo abrazaba como si fueran hermanos.

-Debemos organizar la boda-dijo River.

-Sin duda-dijo Rafael.

Al seguir bailando, la música adquirió ritmos más rápido que no se quedaron atrás moviéndose y de un rápido impulso Star se elevo dando un doble giro cayendo una vez más en los brazos de Marco siendo aplaudido por todos terminando el baile.

-Siempre has sido la mejor pareja de baile-dijo Star dándole un beso.

 _ **Pdv de Moon….**_

Moon al ver a Star y Marco se sintió orgullosa de ambos aplaudiendo su baile a pesar del corto tiempo que tuvieron para mentalizarse.

-Ni la propia Anya tendría a tan hábiles jóvenes para bailar y Marco sin duda es muy bueno es el único que le puede seguir el ritmo a Star-Moon miro de reojo a Sara Bentley y sus colaboradores que estaban impacto por el baile.

-Es la primera vez que los veo bailar-dijo Angie tomando lugar junto a Moon.

-Si siempre es un placer ver bailar a mi hija y Marco realmente es muy bueno-dijo Moon.

-Siempre que íbamos a Jalisco, mi suegra le enseñaba y Star realmente baila como si no tocara el suelo-dijo Angie.

Ambas mujeres miraron a Star y Marco realizando una reverencia y siendo aplaudidos, en cuanto a Moon tomo la palabras agradeciendo por su atención y había llegado el momento de votar, las primeras votantes fueron Moon y Sara que cada un voto por si misma dando paso a los vecinos para votar.

Moon con su comitiva y pocos partidarios observaron a cada vecino que votaba, fue un proceso largo y tedioso.

-La espera es muy abrumadora-dijo Moon.

-Tranquila cariño solo debemos esperar-dijo River tomando la mano de Moon.

-Solo debemos esperar-dijo Toffee observando todo mientras Geralt, Star, Marco, Rafael, Angie y el resto de los amigos de Moon esperaban con atención el resultado que tras realizar el ultimo voto, los encargados de contar se tomaron su tiempo y haciendo el anuncio de la ganadora.

Todos estaba expectante pero la repuesta que se dio fue la más inesperada.

-Es un empate ambas tienen la misma cantidad de votos emitodos- se anuncio causando una gran sorpresa entre todos que se miraban y murmuraban que incluso se realizo un segundo conteo de votos pero el resultado era el mismo un empate pero nadie estuvo preparado para lo que vino a continuación.

Todos los presentes observaron a Sara que gritaba como una loca maldiciendo el apellido Butterfly.

-Las Butterfly son todas iguales mujeres ladronas, estafadoras, propensa al libertinaje, adulteras y sin vergüenza alguna que les importa poco lo que puedan hacerle a los demás-dijo Sara Bentley con el autentico rostro de una demente.

-Sara creo que estás hablando cosas sin sentido-dijo Moon encarándola mientras todos observaban la escena.

-Comet, Solaria, Festivia, Skywinne, Celena, Dirhhenia, Nashira,Venus, Galatea, Diana, Crescenta, Soupina y la más importante y la peor de todas Eclipsa la adultera y estafadora y su esposo el mestizo Falk Kord-dijo Sara en todo burlesco causando un fuerte impactado en Moon al igual que Star.

-Como sabes el nombre de mi madre y de todas mis antepasadas-dijo Moon sorprendida

-Toda tu familia y esas mujeres que llamas antepasadas que tanto son tu orgullo al igual que tu hija son todas el reflejo de Eclipsa-dijo Sara.

-Por amor al cielo, Sara-dijo Moon tratando de tranquilizar a Sara.

-Cállate, lo único que has hecho es arruinar mi vida al igual que lo hizo Eclipsa-dijo Sara pero Toffee se adelanto a los hechos siendo escuchado por todo.

-Moon mira detenidamente su broche que tiene en su pañuelo del cuello-dijo Toffee.

Moon miro en la dirección que le dijo Toffee que entrecerró los ojos viendo el broche las letras S, J y C-no puede ser-dijo Moon.

-Veo que lo comprendes-dijo Sara y su hija se acerco a ella.

-¿Comprender?-dijo Star mirando a Moon.

-Hay algo que debes saber cariño, debes comprender que nuestra familia se ha hecho de algunos enemigos en el pasado- dijo Moon mirando a Star al igual que el resto.

-Lo hare más fácil mi apellido de soltera era Saint James- Clermont desciendo de Lawrence Clermont el primer esposo de Eclipsa-dijo Sara.

Moon al oír esto recordó lo sucedido en el invierno de 1771 en especial la humillación que hizo Falk a Lawrence en su regreso a Nueva York.

-Mama-dijo Star mirando Moon.

-Es verdad eso querida pero tuvo una razón muy fuerte para poner en su lugar a Lawrence-dijo Moon.

-Razón, ella solo debía cumplir su obligación como esposa y nada más pero miro al mestizo uniéndose y causando la ruina de la familia-dijo Sara.

-Pero Lawrence nunca amo a Eclipsa-dijo Star pero al oír esto Sara trato de atacar a la joven Butterfly pero Moon la detuvo antes de tiempo que le pudiera hacer algo.

-Nadie toca a mi hija-dijo Moon dando un puñetazo a Sara que cayó al suelo.

-Zorra-grito Sara mirando a Moon que se quitaba el abrigo y poniéndose en guardia.

-Si, tienes algún problema Clermont aquí te espero-dijo Moon.

Moon y Sara comenzaron a pelear entre sí, siendo observando por todo el mundo que incluso River animaba a Moon en su pelea.

-Vamos cariño-dijo River.

Sara trato de darle un arañazo a Moon que volvía a golpear el rostro de Sara en repetidas ocasiones pero nadie se atrevió a sepárala.

-Eso es todo, Sara-dijo Moon recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro.

-Voy hacerte pedazo-dijo Sara tratando de abalanzarse sobre Moon que trato de morderla dándole un cabezazo a Sara que comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.

-¿Acaso hay algo más que deba saber?-pregunto Moon.

-Sí, yo fui una de las bailarinas de Anya Tupin a la cual derrotaste- dijo Sara tomo un puñado de tierra arrojándolo al rostro de Moon.

-Por amor al cielo-dijo Moon siendo derriba y Sara trataba de arañarla.

Pero su pelea fue interrumpida por el alcalde de Echo Creek que al ver ambas mujeres luchando.

-Disculpe-dijo el alcalde sacando de la pelea a Moon y Sara.

-Señor alcalde-dijo Sara tratando de arreglarse rápidamente.

-Ahora te comportas, después de tratar de atacar a mi hija-dijo Moon escupiendo algo de sangre.

-Sara y Moon por lo que veo ninguna de las dos pueden ser presidenta-dijo el alcalde mirando la pizarra que ambas estaban empatadas-menos con un empate creo que alguien más debería ser el presidente del consejo de este vecindario-el alcalde poso sus ojos en Angie que estaba mirando la escena-¿Cuál es su nombre?, señora-pregunto el alcalde mirando directamente a Angie.

-Soy Angie Díaz, vivo en este vecindario hace casi 19 años-dijo Angie viendo al alcalde acercarse a ella estrechando su mano.

-Creo que usted sería una gran presidenta-dijo el alcalde.

-Yo-dijo Angie.

-Ella-dijo Sara reclamando al alcalde todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años.

-Si es tiempo de cambiar y no puedo confiar en alguien que este peleando como si fueran salvajes-dijo el alcalde retirandose rapidamente del lugar para felicitar a la nueva presidenta que se detuvo mirando a todo-vote por mi-dijo el alcalde siendo seguido por sus asesores.

-Creo que es una gran idea-dijo Moon abrazando a Angie.

-Si lo dice el alcalde-dijo Toffee.

-Si es verdad nada podemos hacer-dijo Geralt felicitando a Angie.

Moon observo a cada vecino felicitando el extraño nombramiento que hizo el alcalde olvidándose de las votaciones y asegurándose que Star estuviera bien.

-Mama, ¿estas bien?-dijo Star viendo el rostro de Moon algo magullado.

-Si querida, ella golpea como una niña-dijo Moon acariciando el rostro de su hija.

-Butterfly-escucharon madre e hija viendo como Sara se iba acercando junto a su hija.

-Vienes por el segundo round-dijo Moon.

-No, necesito saber algo antes que me vaya de mi hogar junto a mi hija-dijo Sara.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?-pregunto Moon.

-Si eras tan alabada por Anya, dime por que estas en esta ciudad si deberías ser una gran bailara me entere hace un par de años que no te presentaste a la audición del conjunto de danza de Nueva York-dijo Sara.

Moon al oír aquellas miro Star acariciando su rostro- sufrí una lesión-dijo Moon.

-Lesión por como caminas no se nota si tuviste alguna operación-dijo Sara.

-Mi lesión fue la noticia más maravillosa de todas, iba a ser madre-dijo Moon.

-Ya veo-dijo Sara alejándose del lugar junto a su hija, que miro a Moon y Star con un gran odio que dijo-esto no quedara así-murmurro Sara.

-Nunca me lo dijiste- Star solo vio a Moon que le daba un abrazo y le acariciaba el rostro.

-Star eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no me arrepiento de nada-dijo Moon.

 _ **Pdv de Star…**_

Star se encontraba junto a Marco escuchando el discurso improvisado de Angie en su nombramiento como presidenta del consejo.

-Esto me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, pero prometo que trabajaremos todos juntos como vecinos para mejorar nuestro vecindario-dijo Angie siendo aplaudida por todos pero en cambio Star estaba algo triste por lo que escucho de Moon.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Marco.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado-dijo Star tomando de la mano a Marco caminando y llegando a la residencia Butterfly que tomaron asiento fuera de la entrada principal.

-Dime que paso cuando Sara se acerco hablar con tu mamá y contigo-dijo Marco.

Star lanzo un largo suspiro explicándole que Moon no pudo realizar una audición antes que ella naciera conociendo la verdad de la situación de hace casi 18 años.

-Entonces, ella estaba embarazada de ti cuando debía dar esa audición-dijo Marco.

-Sí y de cierta forma me siento culpable por eso o mejor dicho ella sacrificio todo por mi-dijo Star apenada.

-Pero lo que hizo fue premiar su salud y seguridad como iba a ser madre-dijo Marco.

-Si lo entendió pero me siento culpable-dijo Star.

-Culpable, ¿pasa algo Star?-pregunto River observando a los dos chicos.

-Nada-dijo Star.

-No sabes mentir cariño-dijo River tomando lugar entre ellos.

-Creo que tu padre debería saber lo que pasa-dijo Marco.

-Star si estas embarazada dime y Marco recibirá una paliza-dijo River mirando a Marco.

-No es eso-dijo Star.

-Star debes decirlo-dijo River mirando a su hija.

-Está bien, porque nunca me dijo mamá que ella no asistió a la audición para integrar el grupo de danza de Nueva York-dijo Star.

-Eso-dijo River acariciando el cabello de Star y pidiéndole a los dos jóvenes poner atención lo que iba a decir.

River les relato que Moon al enterarse de la noticia, envió una carta y los exámenes medico respectivos al comité del grupo de danza tras pasar un par de semana Moon recibió la visita del comité ofreciéndole una nueva oportunidad pero con una sonrisa y un par de palabras que fueron- ** _Lo siento señores pero ahora voy a ser madre y viendo los tiempo de ensayos que tiene el grupo de danza, me será imposible ver a mi hija y no puedo descuidar a mi River_ -**dijo Moon al oír esto el comité quedo totalmente sorprendido comprendiendo la posición de Moon.

-Eso paso cariño, tu madre pensó en ti y en mi incluso rechazo algunas grandes oferta, cuando llegaste al mundo la propia Anya vino a nuestro apartamento pidiéndole a Moon que fuera instructora e incluso ibas a la clases en tu carrito mientras dormía-dijo River.

-Ella siempre me ha cuidado-dijo Star.

-Sí y recuerda cariño cuando tu madre eligió hacer lo que quiso fue por tu bien estar, siempre has nuestro sueño-dijo River dándole un abrazo a Star.

-Creo que iré donde están el resto-dijo Marco tratando de no incomodar la escena siendo detenido por River.

-Ven y dame un abrazo, eres mi hijo ahora-dijo River compartiendo un abrazo triple con ambos.

-Gracias papá por contarme eso-dijo Star.

-Bien ahora ayúdenme, necesitamos un par de cosas para celebrar el triunfo de Angie-dijo River.

Cuando Star, Marco y River regresaron cargando algunas cervezas y frituras para comenzar la fiesta de celebración en medio de la calle que incluso fue cerrada al dirigirse vieron a Geralt que iba con algo de prisa.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Star.

-Disculpe por dejar la fiesta pero Selena y Hekappo fueron a una fiesta y están arrestada-dijo Geralt.

-Eso no me sorprende viniendo de Hekappo-dijo Marco.

-Eso es una lástima pero tranquilo chico y recuerda venir para nuestra fiesta de año nuevo como te mencione-dijo River siendo observando por Marco y Star sorprendido.

-Así será-dijo Geralt despidiéndose de los tres y corriendo rápidamente.

-Esos dos pronto se casaran-dijo River provocando una risa en Marco y Star.

Al llegar observaron a todos los miembros del sindicato y los vecinos celebrando e incluso Toffee se estaba divirtiendo al contar una historia provocando varias risas mientras repartían algunas cervezas.

-Creo hablare con mamá mañana a primera hora-dijo Star a Marco.

-Me parece fantástico que lo hagas-dijo Marco dándose cuenta que ya no tenía cervezas que repartir, indicando a Star que iría por más pero antes que pudiera ir fue detenido por Star que le susurro al oído.

-Sabes cómo mis padres y los tuyos estarán realmente cansados podríamos pasar la noche juntos-dijo Star sonriendo coquetamente.

-No veo problema, ¿pero voy a tu casa o vienes a la mía?-dijo Marco sonrojado.

-Ven a la mía dejare la puerta abierta de la cocina –dijo Star dándole un beso a Marco que al verlo caminar en dirección de buscar mas cerveza para la fiesta de celebración, se quedo mirándolo por unos instantes pensado-creo que nuestra oportunidad debe ser en Londres- se dijo Star sonrojada observando la fiesta de Angie como nueva presidenta del vecindario.

 _ **Pdv de Geralt…**_

Tras firmar y pagar la fianza, Geralt siguió al oficial de policía hasta las celdas.

-Disculpe oficial, ¿Qué fue lo paso?-pregunto Geralt.

-Vera fue una pelea en un club nocturno y estas dos damas atacaron a un hombre que trataba de coquetear con ellas-dijo el oficial.

-Mmmm-lanzando un simple gruñido.

-Dígame usted es algo de las dos detenidas-dijo el oficial.

-El novio de uno de ella-dijo Geralt siendo observado por el oficial que al llegar a la celda vio a Hekappo y Selena recostadas en las bancas.

-Son libres señoritas-dijo el oficial.

-Vamos a casa-dijo Geralt observando a Hekappo y Selena que estaba roja por la situación que estaba pasando que incluso era incapaz de mirar al rostro a Geralt.

-Gracias grandote-dijo Hekappo palpando su hombro.

-Si gracias por liberarnos-dijo Selena siguiendo a Hekappo.

-No estoy molesto porque ambas fueron de fiesta, estoy molesto por no tratar de arreglar nuestro problema en ir a tu pueblo a ver a tu familia, debemos hablar nuestros problemas si queremos que esto funcione-dijo Geralt deteniendo a Selena.

-Eso le dije pero ella no hizo caso-dijo Hekappo.

-Hekappo me dijiste que termináramos-dijo Selena que incluso el oficial de policía dio su opinión.

-Una relación funciona hablando las cosas-dijo el oficial.

-Si es verdad-dijeron algunos presos mirando la escena.

-Da igual, iremos de todo modos a tu pueblo y pasaremos día acción de gracias con ellos-dijo Geralt tomando a Selena que beso muy cariñosamente.

Tras salir de la comisaria Selena iba muy feliz junto a Geralt, mientras Hekappo se quejaba que tenía hambre.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Hekappo.

-Yo igual-dijo Selena.

-No hemos comido nada desde el medio día-dijo Hekappo.

-Vamos por algo de pizza-dijo Geralt que ambas mujeres gritaron si caminando en dirección de la pizzería mas cercana.

 _ **Domingo, Pdv de Marco….**_

Un despertar de golpe lo saco de sus sueños que al mirar junto a él observo una larga y gruesa cabellera rubia que se acomodaba en la cama.

-Son las 7 am-vio Marco en el reloj despertador miro a su novia dándole un beso en los labios que ni siquiera respondió por seguir durmiendo, rápidamente tomo sus cosas que al estar nuevamente vestido la voz de Star le hablo.

-Ya te vas-dijo Star.

-Si, sabes que siempre debo salir antes que tus padres despierten y los míos-dijo Marco dándole otro beso a Star.

-Odio que te vayas así pero igual nos veremos en la tarde-dijo Star.

-Yo igual odio irme así-dijo Marco dándole un segundo beso de Star.

Cuando llego a la primera planta de la residencia Butterfly Marco tendió su mano que al tocar la perilla de la puerta trasera una voz lo llamo.

-Ni siquiera un buenos días-dijo Moon que estaba con pijama y bata.

-Maldición-se dijo girándose en dirección de la madre de Star-buenos dias-dijo Marco sabiendo que estaba en problemas.

-Buenos días Marco, veo que ya regresas a casa como sueles hacer cuando te escabulles en medio de la noche para pasar la noche junto a mi hija-dijo Moon.

-Realmente estoy en problema-dijo Marco.

-Si estas en problemas pero quién soy yo para decir que está bien o que está mal cuando es uno joven-dijo Moon sonriendo.

-Si alguien debe ser responsable soy yo de todo, Star no tiene la culpa solo fue una vez y yo he venido a pasar la noche junto a ella cuando queremos dormir juntos-dijo Marco.

-Bien, asumes las consecuencias de los actos tuyo y de Star-dijo Moon.

-Puedo llamar a mis padres y hablar el asunto entre los 6-dijo Marco.

-No será necesario, ya tuvimos la charla de la abeja y la flor-dijo Moon viendo el rostro de sorpresa de Marco.

-No me va a delatar-dijo Marco.

-Marco eres un joven educado, responsable y siempre has tenido mi voto de confianza pero trata de ser algo cuidadoso cuando regreses de patrullar-Marco al oír la última frase quedo mudo y sin decir respuesta alguna-conozco tu secreto y trata de que no te lastimen-dijo Moon.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?-pregunto Marco.

-Te vi entrar a tu habitación vestido con ese traje y mascara, el sábado pasado-dijo Moon acercándose a Marco que le dio un beso en la frente y le animo a seguir en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Gracias y prometo cuidarme-dijo Marco.

-Hazlo y deja que Star una los cabos sueltes-dijo Moon.

Al llegar a su habitación se quito la ropa metiéndose en la cama observando de reojo su armario y pensando en las pocas personas que ya sabían su secreto.

 _ **Pdv de Moon….**_

Tras lo sucedido con Sara y el nombramiento de manera extraoficial de Angie como nueva presidenta del vecindario se encontraba disfrutando su café aquel domingo mientras miraba en silencio la fotografía de su madre.

-Angie conoce mejor a todo el vecindario y podrá hacer un trabajo mas completo-al seguir bebiendo su café observo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina a Star que venia recién despertando-hola cariño, me sorprende que despiertes tan temprano un domingo-dijo Moon.

-Si eso, quería hablar contigo sobre algo-dijo Star.

-¿Cariño está todo bien con Marco?-pregunto Moon fingiendo que no habia descubierto a Marco en su escabullida aquella mañana.

-Todo va bien como siempre y mejorando pero era sobre el asunto de ya sabes o mejor dicho sobre no presentarte enel grupo de danza de Nueva York-dijo Star algo sonrojada, Moon al oír las ultimas solo lanzo un suspiro pidiéndole a Star que tomara lugar frente a ella.

-Cariño, sobre lo que paso hace casi 18 años no fue culpa tuya fue algo que sucedió y digamos que al oír la noticia que tu venias en camino olvide todo en relación a la audición– dijo Moon tomando la mano de Star.

-Era tu futuro y tus sueños-dijo Star.

-Si eran mis sueños y futuro pero al enterarme que tu venia en camino, fue la noticias mas maravillosa de todas e incluso Anya estaba furiosa –dijo Moon.

-¿Cuántos tenias de embarazo?-pregunto Star sonrojada.

-Tenia 4 semanas con tu padre empezamos a vivir juntos dos semanas antes de la audición-dijo Moon.

-Pero acaso no fue Anya quien te consiguió esa audición-dijo Star.

-Sí y estaba furiosa cuando se entero que no me presente a la audición y aun recuerdo su rostro lleno de ira, pero me pare enfrente de ella y le dije que ahora iba a ser madre y esa era mi primera prioridad-dijo Moon levantándose de su lugar y abrazando a su hija-recuerda Star y cuando seas madre lo entenderás nos sacrificamos como mujeres Butterfly por nuestras pequeñas mariposas que logren lo que ellas quieran y nos damos por recompensada, ha sido así desde Nashira hasta llegar a mí al igual que tu cuando seas madre-ambas compartieron un abrazo calido de madre e hija pero Moon al mirar en dirección de la puerta de la cocina nuevamente el hombre de ojos grises miraba la escena dándole una sonrisa-espero que la cuides como lo has hecho conmigo valiente y fiero, Falk-dijo Moon.

 _ **El tiempo pasa y con el otoño está a punto de irse pero un joven enmascarado decide hacer una pequeña visita a su academia previa al día de acción de gracias….**_

Le había dicho a Angie que iría a entrenar con los chicos del equipo de kickboxing en una sesión especial de entrenamiento en un espacio que se había conseguido Hekappo, tras ocultar su equipo de kickboxing en el desván tomo su traje que al avanzar un par de calle ocupo el baño público del Stop&Slurp para cambiarse aquella fría de otoño en Echo Creek, rápidamente comenzó a moverse por callejones y azoteas hasta llegar a la academia que se encontraba cerrada por la fiesta de día de acción de gracias.

-Espero que solo sea una broma- se dijo Marco recordando que el día de ayer al abrir su casillero encontró una nota escrita en computador y sin firma que decía: _**Conozco tu secreto, ven mañana a las 10 am en punto al gimnasio de la academia.**_

Marco en un principio pensó en no darle importancia al asunto pero si no se presentaba la persona que descubrió su secreto podía hacer uso contra él y contra la propia Star se podría ver afectada tras tomar la decisión e inventar una excusa a su madre y dejando su bolso oculto en lo más alto de un árbol, ingreso en la academia de manera furtiva sin ser visto que al llegar al gimnasio encontró la puerta abierta adentrándose en él sigilosamente que al avanzar un par de metro no se dio cuenta activando una trampa y que sin darse cuenta estaba de cabeza tratando de liberarse.

-Idiota, era una trampa y caíste justo en ella-se decía Marco tratando de liberarse de manera desesperada pero una voz se escucho justo en ese momento.

-Eres mío-dijo Hekappo saliendo de las sombras cargando una bolsa de balones vacía, un electroshock, cinta adhesiva y una cuerda.

-Mierda-se dijo Marco observando a Pyros que se iba acercando.

-Ja, mi trampa funciono y ahora eres mío-dijo Hekappo mirando con orgullo a su presa.

-Suélteme yo no he hecho nada-dijo Marco.

-Solo darle una paliza a los bravucones cuando hacen algo y tenemos todos los maestros ordenes de averiguar tu identidad pero Skeeves es algo manipulable y digamos que solo necesito saber quién eres te dejare en paz-dijo Hekappo tomando la cita adhesiva y atando las manos del chico de la máscara colocándole el bolso de balones y atando una cuerda alrededor de él que al liberador cayo de inmediato que apenas pudo hacer algo en su defensa.

-Estás loca-dijo Marco recibiendo un punta pie en las costillas lanzando un alarido.

-Veo que no tienes alguna navaja u objeto que pueda liberarte solo peleas con tus movimientos increíbles-dijo Hekappo arrastrando a Marco hasta su oficina que tras quitarle la cuerda y la bolsa de los balones lo obligo a tomar asiento en la silla atándolo con cinta adhesiva.

-Vaya a conseguir un hombre en vez de tenerme secuestrado-dijo Marco recibiendo un leve choque eléctrico.

-Silencio, muy bien al fin tengo al famoso chico de la máscara me pregunto quién será-dijo Hekappo.

-Por amor al cielo-se dijo Marco mirando a Hekappo tomando lugar frente a él en su silla levantando los pies.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién eres?-dijo Hekappo.

-Acaso no me va a quitar la máscara y los goggles de visón nocturna-dijo Marco.

-Es más divertido que tu cantes y dime cuál es tu nombre-dijo Hekappo.

-No se haga usted ya sabe quién soy-dijo Marco.

-En realidad lo que hice fue enviar una carta que debes tener, a los mejores atletas de la academia no tenia esperanza que vinieras pero ya te tengo bajo mi poder-lanzo una carcajada Hekappo.

-Bien usted gana pero debe prometerme que seré liberador-dijo Marco.

-Lo hare, ¿quien eres?-dijo Hekappo.

-Soy yo Marco-dijo Marco confesando como si nada quien era.

-Esa esta buena, crees que soy una boba dime de una vez quien eres-dijo Hekappo riendo.

-Ya le dije soy Marco-dijo Marco mirando a través del visor a Pyros.

-Marco está entre los mejores atletas de la academia pero tu voz se distorsiona con la máscara puedes ser hasta una chica si es así y no creo que sea él-dijo Hekappo.

-No me cree, entonces pregunte algo que solo sabría él-dijo Marco.

-Muy bien, dime que fue de aquel sujeto llamado Edward y como término todo-dijo Hekappo confiada en que no lo sabría.

-Por amor al cielo-dijo Marco mientras Hekappo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona-me pidió que supervisara al equipo de soccer femenino mientras ibas al motel que coincidentemente estuvimos una vez y donde me enseño a dar masaje que incluso Star mal interpreto todo-dijo Marco.

-Marco-dijo Hekappo sorprendida quitándole la máscara y el visor quedando atónita.

-Sorpresa-dijo Marco lanzando un suspiro.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Hekappo sacando sus llaves y quitándole la cita adhesiva.

-Gracias-dijo Marco que recibió un palmazo en nuca por parte de Hekappo.

-No puedo creerlo, lo que haces es muy peligro-dijo Hekappo pero en su mente era algo distinto-maldición y pensaba jugar a la villana con el-Marco le volvió agradecer por liberarlo pero Hekappo le exigió que le diera una explicación por lo que estaba haciendo que tras hablar de la adrenalina y defender a los más débiles.

-Eso básicamente-dijo Marco.

-Ya veo y alguien más sabe tu secreto-dijo Hekappo.

-Solo River, Moon y tú-dijo Marco.

-Guardare el secreto y como tu hermana prométeme que te cuidaras-dijo Hekappo.

-Lo prometo-dijo Marco pero antes que pudiera volver a colocarse la mascara fue detenido por Hekappo preguntado si Star estaba al tanto de todo.

-Ella lo sabe-dijo Hekappo.

-No-dijo Marco.

-Trata de decirlo cuanto antes-dijo Hekappo.

Marco al salir de la academia y cambiarse de ropa, continuo su camino con su vestimenta de la academia que al estar a un par de calle iba meditando las palabras de Hekappo y como seria la mejor forma de decírselo a Star pero al mirar por los alrededores en una muralla había una dibujo del chico de la máscara muy bien detallado que decía abajo cambio.

-Realmente se lucieron pero Star debe saberlo cuanto antes-se dijo Marco mirando como unos niños jugaban a ser el chico de la máscara.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y sin más que decir el próximo será publicado el día 24 o 25 de diciembre será un capítulo especial ambientado en una navidad dentro de un par de años en el futuro luego seguiremos con el día de acción de gracias como todo está programado y sin más que decir nos vemos pronto.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hola queridos y les traigo el primer especial de navidad del fic, es algo corto pero estoy muy seguro que les gustara que incluso se hacen pequeñas pistas de los arcos futuros que tendremos por delante, digamos que este capitulo especial se sitúa un par de años en el futuro un pequeño salto temporal pero en el siguiente capitulo de día de acción de gracias volvemos a la linea de tiempo correspondiente, se que dije que el nuevo capitulo saldría el día 24 o 25 de diciembre pero tuve el tiempo, las palabras fluyeron con facilidad y sin mas que decir comenzamos….**_

* * *

 **Una ciudad llamada Echo Creek (Echo Arroyo) 1º especial de navidad**

 _ **Navidad, Echo Creek 6 años después…**_

El tiempo pasa ya no era un niño, ni un adolescente, ahora era un hombre que tenía las riendas de su propia vida al terminar la academia, ingreso en la universidad de Echo Creek con una beca y estudiando psicología, luego a los 19 años tomo sus maletas y el poco dinero que tenia saliendo de la casa de sus padres para independizarse e incluso obtuvo un empleo de medio tiempo y rento su primer apartamento a pocas calles de la universidad, tras completar sus estudios y graduarse con honores obtuvo un empleo en un centro especial para jóvenes con problemas, en resumen Marco Ubaldo Diaz de 23 años tenía un empleo estable y con un gran futuro por delante tanto en el área clínica como académica que incluso ya impartía un par de clases en la universidad de Echo Creek, al igual que su vida social y amorosa pero solo había un pequeño detalle que necesitaba ser resuelto cuanto antes.

-Díaz, hoy es tu gran oportunidad-se decía Marco mentalizando.

Aquel día 23 de diciembre iba caminando por las calles de Echo Creek, vestido con una camisa color azul francia, un sweater color gris abotonado, pantalones negros, zapatos lustrosos en punta, una gabardina de color negro y una singular bufanda tejida de colores rojo, verde y negro que tenía desde la navidad del 2017, tras acomodarse sus anteojos observo en una tienda de ropa femenina cierto modelo de vestido que le saco una sonrisa acomodando su mochila sobre el hombro.

-Realmente su ropa ha obtenido gran popularidad en la ciudad-se dijo Marco continuando su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro y volviendo a sus pensamientos para realizar su propuesta que había estado repasando en su mente por varias semanas.

Aquella navidad sus padres habían ido a pasar las fiestas de final de año en Jalisco, México con su familia paterna. En cambio el se vio impedido por temas de trabajo y ser el organizador de la fiesta de navidad para los jóvenes del centro pero al menos lo pasaría por con la persona que necesitaba decirle la gran pregunta que al seguir mirando observo que estaba a pocas calles del completo de apartamento donde residía.

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento observo a una mujer de larga caballera rubia peinada en una larga trenza que le caí bajo sus hombros, vestida con una camiseta de color blanca, jeans ajustados y botas con agujetas que al girarse en dirección de él mirándolo con sus ojos azules destellante le dijo-hola guapo-dijo Star dándole un largo beso.

-Hola hermosa-le dijo Marco dejando a un lado su mochila, su abrigo, bufanda y sweater que tomo a Star de los muslos recostándola en el sillón continuando con el beso.

-Ayudaste hoy a muchos niños-dijo Star tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Marco.

-Sí y hoy vi unos de tus vestidos en una tienda-dijo Marco besando el cuello de Star.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto Star.

-Sí, pero me gusta cuando ocupas tus creaciones-dijo Marco.

-Crees que esos halagos funcionan conmigo-dijo Star besando a Marco.

-Hemos sido novios desde los 16 años sin duda algo he hecho bien-dijo Marco.

-Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí, ese chico nerd que se enojo por que le enseñe a doblar sus mangas de camisa de mezclilla-dijo Star riendo.

-Y aun recuerdo a mi nueva vecina, esa chica rubia, de ojos azules algo alocada que me dedico una canción, que me dio una paliza al creer que la engañaba y ahora que recuerdo ese asunto con el chico de la mascara-dijo Marco observando el rostro de Star sonrojado.

-Sobre el asunto del chico de la mascara eso solo fue un mal entendido-dijo Star desviando la mirada en otra dirección.

-Te gane-dijo Marco.

-Todo gracias a mi-dijo Star tratando de ser seria.

-Me enseño la mejor-dijo Marco dándole otro beso.

La relación de Marco y Star ya estaba cerca de cumplir casi 7 años que incluso al terminar la academia y cursar sus estudios superiores ambos jóvenes siempre se mantuvieron unidos a pesar que sus tiempos no se lo permitían pero eso hizo que su relación fuera mucho mas fuerte y estable que muchos de sus amigos y conocidos avalaran el hecho de que ambos llevaran tanto tiempo juntos.

-Entonces River y tu mamá, ya están en la mansión-dijo Marco recostándose junto a Star en el sillón.

-Si llegaron al medio día para celebrar junto a la tía Etheria, la prima Juno y el resto de los habitantes de la mansión-dijo Star.

-La mansión Kord-dijo Marco meditando en su mente las palabras que necesitaba expresar a Star.

-Si la mansión Kord-dijo Star que al mirar a Marco lo observo detenidamente con una sonrisa-hoy se lo debo decir-se dijo a si misma.

Tras pasar la tarde charlando sobre como estuvo su día, además la organización de su primera cena de navidad que pasarían sin sus padres y al terminar de cenar, Star le propuso a Marco ir a dar un por los alrededores para disfrutar su compañía mutua y poder bajar la cena.

-Ir a caminar-dijo Marco escuchando a Star.

-Solo ir a estirar las piernas y bajar la cena-dijo Star con una sonrisa.

-No le veo problemas-dijo Marco.

Al ir caminando por las calles de Echo Creek aquella noche observaron algunas casas y apartamentos que estaban decorados con adornos navideños y luces de diversos colores que los acompañaban en su paseo nocturno.

-Me gusta tu nuevo abrigo rojo-dijo Marco observando a Star.

-Gracias y veo que aun llevas la bufanda que tejí con mis propias manos para la primera navidad que pase en Echo Creek-dijo Star sonrojada.

Al seguir con su paseo observaron a un matrimonio que estaba llegando a casa junto a sus dos pequeños hijos que ambos miraron de reojo continuando de largo.

-Vamos es tu oportunidad-se dijo Marco pensando en las palabras adecuadas.

-Debes decirlo y tiene todo el derecho de saberlo- se dijo Star mirando de reojo y sujetando con mas fuerza la mano de Marco.

Ambos se miraron y trataron de hablar al mismo que al intentarlo se sintieron apenados por interrumpir al otro que sin darse cuenta estaban en un parque con algunas bancas y juegos para niños.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Marco.

-No…. digo si pero, creo que tu también querías decir algo- dijo Star cediendo la palabra.

-Veras-dijo Marco que por unos segundos pareció que todo se detuvo teniendo un momento de recapitulación en su relación con Star recordando todo lo que han hecho junto, que al alejarse un par de centímetro de ella que miro algo desconcertada a su novio que respiro profundo, atrayéndola hacia que él que la miro con los ojos mas sincero que pudo tener, en cambio Star observo como Marco se comenzaba a arrodillar tomando su mano y escuchando la gran pregunta-Star;¿te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunto Marco sacando una pequeña caja y extrayendo el anillo de compromiso que coloco en el dedo de su novia.

-Te quieres casar conmigo- escucho Star que al oír aquella palabras y ver a Marco colocarle el anillo en su mano, hizo nuevamente que se pusiera de pie mirándolo de frente y respondiendo-si, Marco quiero casarme contigo-respondió Star dándole un gran beso que compartieron por un largo momento.

-Te amo Star-dijo Marco.

-Yo también te amo Marco-Star acaricio el rostro de su novio que al acercase al oído le dijo su pequeño secreto que tenia oculto de él-estoy de cuatro semanas-dijo Star sonrojándose levemente.

-4 semanas-dijo Marco que comprendió de inmediato aquellas palabras.

-Me entere esta mañana-dijo Star.

-Star-dijo Marco besándola nuevamente.

-Feliz navidad-dijo Star continuando con el beso.

Al regresar nuevamente al apartamento compartiendo un abrazado, no se percataron que el hombre de ojos grises miraba la escena con una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente del lugar y en cambio la luna estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza comenzando a brillar en su dirección.

Cuando desperto a la mañana siguiente, Marco miro a Star que dormía plácidamente que al darle un pequeño beso en los labios, salió de la cama en dirección de la cocina comenzando a preparar el desayuno para cuando Star despertara desayunara inmediatamente pero al ver los huevos y los tocinos se quedo meditando unos segundos observando el desayuno con una sonrisa y teniendo un recuerdo de la primera vez que River lo amenazo.

-Ahora debo hablar con River y Moon para hablar de la boda y de su futuro nieto o nieta-se dijo Marco esa ultima parte de la oración no le saco la típica sonrisa que siempre mostraba, todo iba a ser diferente desde ahora tomaría por esposa a Star y venia en camino el fruto de su amor, pero ambos ya estaban comenzando a planear su futuro suyo y el de su hijo o hija.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capitulo especial de navidad pero antes de finalizar quiero agradecerle a cada lector que se ha tomado en seguir mis historia, realmente ustedes son los mejores y espero que sigan hasta el final pero aún debemos recorrer mucho camino por delante aunque este capitulo fue algo pequeño estoy seguro que todos ustedes quedaron satisfecho y gracias por leer, nos veremos pronto.**_

 _ **Posdata: felices fiestas de fin de año…**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hola queridos lectores, espero que sus fiestas de navidad fueran excelentes y lo pasaron con sus seres queridos, ahora bien ya terminamos el arco de Moon Vs Sara y siguiendo el programa tenemos el capítulo final del arco argumental de las hojas de Otoños, en este punto profundizaremos un poco más en la psique de algunos personaje, si vemos la evolución del Starco en este fic, fue establecida rápidamente encajando como amigos y evolucionando a lo que hemos visto pero ya iré lentamente excavando más profundo en sus personalidades.**_

 _ **Ahora bien espero que también les gustara el final del cierre de la saga de Moon Vs Sara y el especial de navidad en caso que no lo leyeran puede ir hacerlo, pero si ya lo hicieron continuemos a lo que viene y esto es la programación:**_

 **Las hojas de otoños: Día de acción de gracias (cierre del arco).**

 **Comenzamos el arco argumental Vientos de Invierno y sus subtramas que son:**

 **Diario de Eclipsa: Luna Roja.**

 **Navidad parte I y II.**

 **Año nuevo en la casa Butterfly.**

 **La antigua mansión Kord.**

 **De Rumba en Nueva York:**

 **-Parte I: Fiesta en la azotea.**

 **-Parte II: Desastre y Huida.**

 **-Parte III: Mina Loveberry al rescate.**

 **Después tendremos A Londres con Amor, primera subtrama:**

 **-Llegada a Londres.**

 **-Cita en Londres.**

 **-La Gala parte I y II.**

 **-A solas.**

 **-Los recuerdos de Etheria.**

 **-Es hora de ir de Rumba.**

 **-Adiós Londres.**

 **Especial del diario de Eclipsa, segunda subtrama:**

 **-Duelo en Quebec.**

 **-Regreso a Nueva York.**

 **-La nueva señora de la mansión Kord.**

 **-Rumbo a Italia.**

 **Marco on Ice, tercera subtrama:**

 **-Daño colateral.**

 **-Complicaciones.**

 **-Crecer, Correr, Caer y Volver a Levantarse.**

 **El cumpleaños de Moon, cuarta subtrama:**

 **-La fiesta.**

 **-Un regalo para Moon.**

 **¿Quién es el chico de la máscara?, quinta subtrama:**

 **-El héroe de la academia.**

 **-Club de Fan.**

 **-Entrenamiento.**

 **-Atracción peligrosa.**

 **-La chica de la Máscara.**

 **-Combate en la azotea.**

 **-Ruptura.**

 **-Yo soy el chico de la máscara.**

 **Después del arco argumental de viento de inviernos viene el arco argumental de la obra escolar y estos son sus títulos que comenzara con el diario de Eclipsa:**

 **-Diario de Eclipsa: Muchos años después.**

 **-El consejo de padres y maestros de la academia de Echo Creek.**

 **-Audiciones.**

 **-Clases especiales.**

 **-Ensayo general.**

 **-Prueba de vestuario.**

 **-Renovar una amistad.**

 **-La sirvienta y el amo.**

 **-Segundo ensayo general.**

 **-Un día de descanso.**

 **-Presentación oficial.**

 _ **Muy bien chicos y chicas, eso viene en las siguientes semanas y espero que estén ansiosos y para el día 14 de febrero haremos un especial de San Valentín y sin más que decir comenzamos…**_

* * *

Tenía el corazón acelerado mientras observaba a Marco quitándose la ropa de torero.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-dijo Star que llevando puesto un babydoll de color negro mientras Marco se iba acercando.

-Hemos esperado mucho tiempo-respondió Marco posando sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

-Lo hago solo por ti, Marco-dijo Star observando cómo Marco la rodeaba con sus brazos y recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente.

-Star es tiempo-dijo Marco cargándola con mucho cuidado a la rubia hasta la cama mientras ella lo mirada con sus ojos azules.

-Marco, hazme tuya-dijo Star mostrándose dispuesta a entregarse.

-Sí, prometo ser gentil -dijo Marco comenzando a besarla en el cuello mientras ella gemía de placer.

Star sintió el calor corporal de Marco que continuaba lentamente besando su cuello y con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo pero el sonido del despertador la saco del mundo de Morfeo dándose cuenta que todo había sido un sueño.

-No-grito ella tomando su almohada que coloco en su cabeza que continuo gritando enfurecida, que al ver su despertador tomándolo entre sus manos que lo lanzo contra pared destrozándolo en mil pedazo, tras liberar su frustración miro de reojo la revista que le prestó su prima de ropa femenina que leyó por simple curiosidad que al verla de reojo solo lanzo un suspiro y medito en su mente-estúpida revista, que estaba pensando pero fue bastante agradable soñar con eso-Star se dio cuenta que aun estaba sonrojada y no dejaba en pensar como estaba actuando Marco en su sueño que al cabo de unos minutos salió de la cama colocándose las pantuflas con forma de conejo y saliendo de su habitación con su camisón color lavanda y una luna en el pecho que bajo en dirección de la cocina para desayunar junto a su madre y prima.

-Marco es descendiente de latinos y ellos son muy apasionados según dice-pensó y recordando claramente el sueño que nuevamente el rubor se subió por su rostro, llegando a la cocina siendo observaba por su madre y prima.

-Te vez terrible-dijo Úrsula que llevaba puesto su pijama.

-Cariño, acaso estas enfermas-dijo Moon que estaba vestida con una sudadera negra, pantalones deportivos negros y zapatillas converse.

-Solo un sueño-dijo Star viendo a Úrsula que reía.

-Un sueño, si tienes la cara totalmente roja-dijo Úrsula.

-¿Qué pasaba en tu sueño?-pregunto Moon.

-Nada-dijo Star.

-Quizás a Marco le gustaría echar un vistazo a la revista que te preste-dijo Úrsula riendo

-Cállate-dijo Star mientras Moon reía al igual que Úrsula deduciendo el posible sueño de Star.

 **Día de Acción de Gracias**

Iba vestido con una camiseta negra con mangas largas llevando en el pecho las palabras Bad Boy, un pantalón deportivo de color gris y zapatillas deportivas de color negra, aquella mañana de día de acción de gracias se encontraba realizando su carrera matutina como solo hacía para mantener en forma su cuerpo, era una agradable mañana que había comenzado cubierto por nubes pero al pasar las horas lentamente empezó el cielo abrirse.

-Díaz, con más esfuerzo y recuerda poner siempre más actitud-se dijo Marco continuando su carrera y concentrado, que al seguir observo unos maderos realizando zigzag en ellos, llegando finalmente a un parque cercano tomo lugar en una de las maquinas de ejercicio recientemente instalandas, realizando un serie de ejercicio en barra siendo observada por un grupo de chicas universitarias que lo miraban atentamente.

-Con fuerza-se dijo mirando de reojo a las universitarias que lo saludaban respondiendo el saludo gentilmente-por amor al cielo, Star ya me estaría golpeando si las vieras-que al dar un salto nuevamente comenzó su carrera regresando por el camino que vino realizando una vez más los zigzag en los maderos, que al llegar a su calle estando a pocos metros de su hogar una voz muy familiar lo llamo.

-Marco-dijo Moon que observo al joven de cabello castaño frenando, siendo observado por la propia Moon, Úrsula y Star que las dejo boquiabierta al realizar una pirueta en el aire cayendo de pie como un gato.

-Bravo-dijo Úrsula.

-Gracias-dijo Marco acercándose.

-Hola-dijo Star que estaba levemente ruborizada que apenas lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Estoy seguro que no he hecho absolutamente nada?-se dijo Marco mientras escuchaba lo que decía Moon-Marco como tienes un poco mas de fuerza, nos podría ayudar con la mesa plegable que se encuentra en el segundo piso de la casa-dijo Moon.

-Claro, no le veo problema-dijo Marco que miro de reojo a Star, que apenas le dirigió la mirada- ni un beso ni un abrazo, acaso hice algo que le molestara- continuando su camino guiado por Moon vio como Úrsula le decía un par de palabras a Star que le respondía sonrojada.

Marco llego hasta el cuarto que era ocupado como salón de planchado por parte de Moon, viendo el fondo de la habitación la mesa.

-Necesitamos bajar la mesa plegable donde se encuentra la mesa principal-dijo Moon dandole las indicaciones.

-Si no hay problema-dijo Marco pensando en la actitud de Star.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Moon viendo a Marco con rostro de preocupación.

-Señora Moon, ¿acaso Star le paso algo o le ha dicho algo?-pregunto Marco.

-Nada, despertó esta mañana así, pero si me preguntas que le pudo suceder no creo que sea algo en relación a ti, quizás sea algo que tiene en su mente-dijo Moon.

-Tratare hablar con ella lo antes posibles-se dijo Marco tomando la mesa plegable bajando con ella al comedor principal.

Al instalarla y asegurándose que se encontraba adecuadamente armada, noto la presencia de Star que lo miraba tratando de ocultar su presencia.

-Star me puedes ayudar en algo-dijo Marco tratando de asegurarse que la mesa estuviera lista.

-Si claro-dijo Star que al acercarse a Marco le indico que tomara asiento sobre la mesa para ver si estaba adecuadamente instalada.

-Solo necesito comprobar si quedo instalada y así no se desarmara cuando cenemos esta tarde-dijo Marco viendo de reojo el pijama que ocupaba Star.

-Creo que está bien-dijo Star sentada en la mesa que vio a Marco que entrelazo sus manos con la suya mirándola de frente.

-Dime acaso te hice algo que te molesto-dijo Marco.

-No-dijo Star apartando la mirada.

-Estas apartando la mirada, ¿dime acaso fue algo que hice o dije?-pregunto Marco.

-No has hecho nada-mirando directamente a Marco-es algo en relación a cosas de las chicas-dijo Star.

-Si es algo que hice te pido disculpa aun que no se realmente que pudo molestarte-dijo Marco que al ir en busca de Moon para decirle que estaba lista la mesa fue tomado de la manga de su camiseta siendo atraído por Star que lo beso largamente pasando unos minutos.

-Tú no has hecho nada, es un problema que solemos tener las chicas en ocasiones-dijo Star que acaricio el rostro de Marco-espero que hoy vengas a la cena junto a tus padres, quiero divertirme como nunca-dijo Star dándole un segundo beso a Marco.

-Si vendré pero antes debo preparar algo para la cena de acción de gracias-dijo Marco.

Al despedirse de Star le indico a Moon que estaba lista la mesa, saliendo en dirección de su casa pero antes que pudiera si quiera salir de la propiedad Butterfly fue abordado por Úrsula.

-Vi que tú y Star charlaron, ¿todo bien?-dijo Úrsula.

-Si bien-dijo Marco.

-Genial y un último consejo, vete preparando creo que ella esta lista-dijo Úrsula.

-¿Lista?-dijo algo confundido Marco.

-No te hagas sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo Úrsula que al ver a Marco solo mostró una sonrisa.

-Gracias y aun conservo el regalo-dijo Marco alejándose.

-Vaya cuando te conocí eras un chico algo inseguro y ahora eres todo un hombre-dijo Úrsula.

-Quizás pero siempre me trato de superar-dijo Marco.

-Sin duda lo has hecho bien y prométeme que siempre seguirá por tu camino, primo-dijo Úrsula.

-Gracias prima-dijo Marco observando a Úrsula que se despedía de él hasta la tarde.

Al llegar a su habitación se recostó en su cama mirando el techo en silencio y reflexionando sobre las palabras de Úrsula que al reincorporarse paso la mano por detrás de su nunca lanzando un suspiro y recordando lo que hablaron en la fiesta de Brittney.

-Creo que también debería ir preparándome, pero antes debo ir hacer mi salsa especial-Marco busco una toalla limpia y salió directamente a la regadera.

* * *

Desde que había llegado a su nuevo hogar, siempre le había parecido muy curiosa la actitud de los humanos cuando tenía sus celebraciones, en especial cuando le colocaban un ridículo polar de colores rojo, blanco y verde que casi siempre era por la madre de su humano. Tras terminar su siesta entro por la puerta trasera en dirección de la cocina observando a su dueño preparando algo de comida en una cacerola pequeñacon mucho entusiasmo y escuchando música.

-Ten-dijo Marco dejando en su tazón algo de comida para perros y continuando su labor.

Al terminar de comer siguió observando a Marco que revisaba la pequeña cacerola probando su contenido, cuando salió nuevamente al patio trasero se recostó en su montón de hojas mirando el cielo despejando y pensado-mi humano es algo singular-se dijo Barko.

* * *

 _ **Mientras en la residencia Adams….**_

Al descender de su vehículo, Geralt observo el hogar de Selena que era la típica casa norteamericana de clase media que fueron recibidos por la familia de la propia Selena siendo observando a su vez.

-Aquí vamos-se dijo lanzando un suspiro observando a Selena que abrazaba y saludaba a su familia que al verlo todos lo quedaron mirando de pie a cabeza-maldita sea porque me pusw camiseta, una sudadera, jeans ajustados y zapatillas converse- repasando en su mente la elección de su ropa que al acercarse a ellos fue Selena que hizo la presentación formal.

-Familia, el es Geralt mi nuevo novio-dijo Selena con mucho ánimo que lo miraron en silencio.

-Es un gusto-dijo Geralt observando a la familia de Selena pero en especial las hermanas y algunas primas que murmuraban entre sí.

-Seth Adams, soy el padre de Selena-dijo Seth un hombre que le sacaba una cabeza a Geralt y robusto que estaba vestido de manera casual, que lo observo con cierta simpatía.

-Al menos, ya salude al padre pero aun queda su madre-se dijo Geralt estrechando la mano que observo a una mujer delgada y de cabello recogido que lo miro dándole una calidad bienvenida.

-Hola joven es un gusto en conocerlo y siéntate en su casa-dijo la madre Selena que lo invito a pasar.

-Al menos ya empecé bien-se dijo Geralt saludando y estrechando manos o dando saludo a los familiares de Selena.

 _ **Antigua mansión Kord.**_

Etheria junto a su joven nieta de nombre Juno y el mayordomo Manfred realizando la inspección de las habitaciones para la visita de Marco y Star.

-Ambas habitaciones deben estar lista para el 1º de enero, necesitan sabanas y cubrecamas nuevos, además de tener todas las comodidades necesaria tanto para Star como el joven Marco-dijo Etheria.

-Así será cumplido-dijo Manfred.

-Ese joven Marco, realmente te cayó en gracia-dijo Juno observando la escena.

-Moon lo tiene en alta consideración y realmente me causo una buena impresión cuando lo conocí es alguien que tiene nobleza que se ha perdido últimamente en la familia-dijo Etheria.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Juno.

-No se preocupe personalmente me encargare de que ambas habitaciones estén lista-dijo Manfred retirándose.

-Una cosa más cuando este lista la cena nos reuniremos todos a cenar en el salón principal y dile a Mina que trate de comportase y no se embriague como en noche de bruja-dijo Etheria mientras Manfred asistía con la cabeza.

-Star realmente obtuvo un gran chico, siempre pensé que terminaría de novia nuevamente con ese tal Tom Lucitor-dijo Juno.

-Un Lucitor para algunos puede ser un gran partido pero en esta familia necesitamos seguir con los principios que se fundó y esta mansión es prueba de ello-dijo Etheria.

-Ya lo capte abuela-dijo Juno.

-Así se habla y ahora vamos querida, espero que Mina baile sobre la mesa como lo hace siempre-dijo Etheria riendo.

-Pero dijiste que a Manfred que le advirtiera que se comportara esta vez-dijo Juno siguiendo a su abuela.

-Si dije eso, pero admítelo es muy divertido verla bailar en la mesa-dijo Etheria.

Ambas bajaron en dirección del salón riendo y charlando antes de celebrar día de acción de gracias junto al personal de la mansión.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly…..**_

Por consejo de Lilacia se había vestido con una musculosa, una camiseta sin holgada celeste, la hoodie de Marco, un par de leggies negras, un short que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de mezclilla y un par de converse de color morado que le envió una foto a su mejor amiga vía whatsapp.

-¿Qué te pareció?-pregunto Star esperando la respuesta de su mejor amiga.

-Sí, esta genial ahora muestra más piel-respondió Lilacia.

-Ya es mi novio y tampoco quiero verme como una chica fácil, pero dime realmente me veo bien-escribió Star.

-Si te vez bien, pero tu cabello-escribió Lilacia.

-Pensaba hacerme una coleta que caiga bajo mi espalda o tal vez un tomate-escribió Star.

-El tomate así podrá verte más seductora-escribió Lilacia.

-Ok, pero dejo en claro que solo quiero verme bien-escribía Star realizándose el tomate mientras leía lo que escribía su amiga.

-A todos los chicos les gusta que pongan toda tu atención en ellos, cuando se sienten a cenar toma lugar junto a él y llena su plato hasta arriba o en el caso cuando quiera algo llévaselo tu trata de hacerle saber que tu quiere que se sienta cómodo-escribía Lilacia.

-Por amor al cielo que estoy haciendo, pero siempre Lilacia me ha dado consejo aunque sean terrible en relación a los chicos-tras lanzar un suspiro Star le agradeció a Lilacia por ayudarle a elegir la ropa pero en relación al último consejo decidió ser ella misma por el momento-gracias mejor amiga y saludos a todos en Miami-dijo Star.

-De nada y ya estoy ansiosa en ir de fiesta todos juntos como solíamos hacer-dijo Lilacia deseándole suerte en la cena de acción de gracias.

Pero antes que pudiera continuar con sus cosas y ordenar su habitación con el desorden que dejo por elegir su ropa para la cena, Moon la llamo para que bajara a la primera planta para saludar a los primeros invitados que al descender observo a 13 niños de 6 años que tenían un gran parecido con Buff Frog, llamados Katrina, Boris, Alexi, Anastasia, Dimitri, Anya, Igor, Mikhail, Leo, Irina, Nadia y Sergei que eran presentando por Buff Frog a Moon, River, Ursula y Star.

-Hola pequeños-dijo Star saludando a los 13 hijos de Buff frog que al ver a Star saltaron sobre ella comenzando a jugar.

-Digo que Star sea la niñera de los pequeño-dijo Buff Frog al ver la escena.

-Secundo-dijo Moon.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo River.

-Opino igual-dijo Úrsula.

-No tengo problema en hacerlo, vengan niños vamos a jugar a mi habitación-dijo Star pero justo en ese momento el timbre de la entrada principal sonó que al abrir la puerta principal, River recibió a los Díaz que traigan consigo una cacerola.

-Nunca había visto tanto niños-dijo Angie.

-Me recuerda a Marco cuando iba al preescolar-dijo Rafael.

-Disculpen abran paso, traje mi salsa especial-dijo Marco llevando puesto una nueva chaqueta con estampado de camuflaje militar, su camisa de mezclilla, una musculosa desabotonada, una musculosa holgada, jeans ajustados y zapatillas converse nuevas que le dio un rápido beso a Star dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Salsa especial?-pregunto River mirando a Rafael.

-Veras desde que Marco, tiene 10 años hace una salsa que aprendió en nuestros viajes a Jalisco-dijo Rafael.

-Guapo, atlético, inteligente, bien parecido y sabe cocinar, debes casarte con él-dijo Úrsula a Star que se ruborizo.

-Primero me debe vencer en una competencia-dijo River causando la risa de todos.

-Seguro querido-dijo Moon que al ver a los hijos de Buff Frog que estaban junto a Star y Marco regresaba de la cocina, una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza-aun falta para cenar y Toffee siempre llega a la hora pero quizás a los niños les gustaría ir a jugar al nuevo parque que instalaron y tiene juegos para niños-dijo Moon mirando a Marco y Star.

-Me parece buena idea, estos pequeños tienen mucha energía-dijo Buff Frog.

-Claro no veo problema-dijo Marco indicándole a los niños y Star que lo siguieran.

-Es mi oportunidad-se dijo Star siguiendo a Marco y los niños siendo detenida por Úrsula.

-Recuerda hay niños cerca, compórtate-dijo Úrsula observando a Star que le mostro la lengua.

Star vio a Marco diciéndole a los hijos de Buff frog que cada uno hicieran pareja con algunos de su hermanos, pero la pequeña Katrina se abrió paso tomando la mano de Star.

-Hermana mayor, yo quiero ir contigo-dijo Katrina.

-Claro-dijo Star sujetando con firmeza la mano de la pequeña Katrina, vio a Marco tomando la mano libre de Katrina y comenzando avanzar los 15.

-Tan jóvenes y tantos hijos-dijo Toffee saludando a ambos.

Star y Marco saludaron a Toffee viendo que traía consigo una enorme tarta de calabaza para la cena de acción de gracias que miro de reojo a los pequeños niños de piel morena y cabello oscuro que miraron con cierta diversión al hombre que se despidió de ellos.

Al ir camino en dirección del parque nuevo que se encontraba a un par de calles de donde vivían.

 _ **Nueva York es ese mismo momento…**_

Kelly se encontraba caminando tomado de la mano de Tad tras ir en su búsqueda al subterráneo.

-Estoy nervioso-dijo Tad.

-Ya conoces a mamá, no le debes tener miedo-dijo Kelly.

-Ella demuestra que no le agrado y siempre me dice que deberías buscar un mejor partido-dijo Tad.

-Siempre ha sido así y solo debes explicarle que tuviste una discusión con tu padre y hermanos mayores solo quieres pasar acción de gracias en un lugar tranquilo-dijo Kelly.

-Prometes que vas a estar conmigo-dijo Tad.

-Lo prometo-dijo Kelly dándole un beso.

Al llegar al complejo de apartamento donde residía Kelly subieron al piso número 18º, llegando al apartamento donde vivía Kelly y su madre Judy que al verlo puso rostro de pocos amigos.

-Tadeo veo que aun sigues respirando-dijo Judy, una mujer alta de piel morena como Kelly con cabello rizado color oscuro, vestida de manera casual.

-Hola señora Allen me da gusto verla-dijo Tad.

-Esto es algo repentino mamá pero Tad no tiene donde pasar acción de gracias ya sabes que suele tener problemas en casa-dijo Kelly pero Tad se adelanto a los hechos explicando que en una de las típicas peleas con padre y hermanos mayores, Tad decidió tomar algo de ropa pero al momento de salir de casa se dio cuenta que Tom estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero a pesar de su complicada relación con la madre de Kelly la llamo de toda forma preguntando si podía pasar acción de gracias con ellos.

-Espero ser recibido al menos por este día en su hogar-dijo Tad a Judy que lo miro detenidamente hasta que hablo.

-Cariño puedes colocar la mesa-dijo Judy.

-Seguro-dijo Kelly.

-Entonces llamare a otros amigos-dijo Tad siendo detenido por Judy.

-Deja tu bolso y ten unos dólares además de este recibo, hay una pastelería cerca de aquí donde encargue una tarta como postre y apúrate en ir por ella-dijo Judy.

-Claro señora-dijo Tad dejando su bolso a un lado saliendo rápidamente en dirección de la pastelería.

-Gracias mamá-dijo Kelly dándole un abrazo a Judy.

-No pienses que me agrada, no voy a dejar que ese desastre andante pase acción de gracias en las calles y no voy a carga en mi conciencia a un chico-dijo Judy que fue a revisar el pavo.

Kelly solo mostro una sonrisa, que sabia en el fondo que su madre no tendría problemas en recibir a Tad por al menos un día y celebrar acción de gracias, los tres juntos.

 _ **En el nuevo parque de juegos infantiles…..**_

En el pasado había cuidado algunos niños del vecindario que siempre los padres depositaban su confianza en él, ahora una vez más debía cuidar niños como si fueran sus propios hijos que junto a Star estaban sentado en una de las bancas del parque.

-Niños, tengan cuidado no jueguen tan brusco-dijo Marco a los hijos de Buff Frog que estaba merodeando por la caja de arena y el tobogán.

-Pareces un padre-dijo Star observando a Marco que corría rápidamente al ver que Anya y Leo comenzaban a pelear entre sí, al ver la escena Star vio a Marco tratando que ambos hermanos solucionaran sus problemas.

-¿Te quieres casar con Marco?-pregunto Katrina que estaba de pie junto a ella.

-Katrina-dijo Star sorprendida.

-Marco nos está cuidando igual que nuestro papá-dijo Katrina apuntando en dirección de Marco que ayudaba a Boris a columpiarse.

-Pero el me dijo que antes había cuidado niños, pero aun soy joven y eso de casarme quizás más a futuro-dijo Star que pensaba en su interior-una niña de 6 años me está complicando la vida- mirando a Katrina.

-Marco será un buen padre y tú también–dijo Katrina con una sonrisa regresando con sus hermanos.

-No puede ser una niña me hizo complicarme-se dijo Star continuando al ver a Marco que jugaba con los hijos de Buff Frog, pero justo en ese momento Marco le pidió que se acercara a los columpios para ayudar a los niños.

-Vamos Star, los niños quieren columpiarse-dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

-Si-respondió ella ayudando a Nadia a columpiarse pero antes que empezara Marco coloco su chaqueta con estampando militar sobre sus hombros.

-Te vi que tenías algo de frio-dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Star sonrojada viendo como los hijos de Buff Frog reían.

Star solo mantuvo la sonrisa mirando a Marco de reojo que continuaba columpiando a los niños pero nuevamente la pequeña Katrina le jalo de la chaqueta.

-Star-dijo Katrina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a columpiar?-pregunto Star quedando a la misma altura que ella.

-No, pero cuando tú tengas hijos con Marco podremos cuidarlos-dijo Katrina en voz baja que al oír esto Star solo le mostro una sonrisa acomodando un mechón suelto.

-Tú y todo tus hermanos lo harán cuando tenga mis hijos-dijo Star a Katrina que la abrazo.

* * *

Se encontraba observando el cielo en silencio, meditando en su mente todo lo sucedido durante el último año, al tratar de recuperar lo que fue una vez su noviazgo, ya había sido muy tarde ahora que estaba a solo un par de meses para que las clases terminaran, pensaba conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo en primavera y ahorrar algo de dinero para ir en su viaje pero un mensaje la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Thomas, alguna vez has visto una madre mapache y sus crías revisando la basura a plena luz del día-le escribía Tom adjuntado una foto.

-Que adorable-les escribió Jackie viendo la foto.

Jackie y Tom siguieron enviándose mensajes por largo rato, compartiendo imágenes o uno que otro video durante gran parte de la tarde, hasta que fue llamada para ir a cenar.

-Después hablamos llego la hora de cenar-escribió Jackie leyendo con una entusiasmo la respuesta de Tom.

-También iré a cenar y espero que pronto nos veamos-respondía Tom sacando una sonrisa de niña a Jackie.

* * *

 _ **Mientras en la residencia Pyros….**_

Como cada año en día de acción de gracias, su madre y hermana se dedicaban a organizar la cena mientras ella miraba una película para niños.

-No, porque las princesas de Disney consiguen a sus príncipes y yo aun estoy soltera, estoy en camino de convertirme en la loca de los gatos- tomando un pañuelo y llorando.

-Siempre debes llorar por el mismo asunto, ya estamos algo cansada de oír siempre el mismo lloriqueo-dijo Hécate.

-Cállate que sabes tú-dijo Hekappo haciéndose bolita y llorando.

-Cariño solo debes esperar al hombre adecuado, eso es todo-dijo Verónica su madre.

-Es fácil decirlo como si todo los hombre con lo que me he relacionando son unos perdedores-dijo Hekappo.

-Por amor al cielo, enserio esta tan desesperada por un hombre-dijo su hermana.

-Sí, quiero un hombre que me mantenga, cumpla mis caprichos y sea guapo-dijo Hekappo.

-Realmente quieres un millonario-dijo Hécate.

-Creo que debes ser un poquito más realista-dijo Verónica.

-Yo solo quiero ser consentida y tener una vida feliz-dijo Hekappo.

-Al menos comencemos por lo esencial, conseguir un hombre adecuado-dijo Hécate.

-Quizás un amigo-dijo Verónica viendo a Hekappo que comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Mi mejor amigo es un mocoso de 17 años que lo tengo bajo amenaza a mi lado-dijo Hekappo.

-Que patética-dijo Hécate.

-Y, ¿Qué hay del maestro Liddell?-dijo Verónica.

-Es un estirado-respondió Hekappo.

-Pero ese estirado le agradas-dijo Hécate.

-Realmente te faltan hacer amigos y si me disculpas cariño creo que estas algo gorda-dijo Verónica.

-Solo estoy algo pasada de peso-dijo Hekappo.

-En realidad, has subido mucho de peso este último tiempo-dijo Hécate indicándole que se mirara en el espejo que al verse quedo impactada por lo que estaba viendo.

-Soy realmente patética, mi mejor amigo tiene 17 años, me agrada un sujeto estirado y estoy gorda como una vaca-dijo Hekappo ocultándose bajo la mesa mientras su hermana y madre trataban de sacarla.

 _ **Residencia Díaz….**_

Todos los presentes se tomaron de las manos escuchando las palabras de River.

-Agradecemos esta cena y la oportunidad de estar todos juntos-dijo River volviendo a tomar lugar como el resto de los invitados

Marco había tomando lugar entre Star y Úrsula comenzando a charla con esta ultima en relación al equipo de kick boxing.

-¿Aun no tienes algún combate?-pregunto Úrsula.

-No para nada, como entre a mediados de competencia debo esperar para combatir digamos que en enero tendré el pase libre-dijo Marco.

-Pero viendo tu fisico, no creo que tengas problemas en ganas-dijo Úrsula.

-Si eso me ha dicho la entrenadora-dijo Marco que al mirar su plato se sorprendió al encontrarlo totalmente rebozado de comida que Star coloco en él.

-Espero que no te moleste-dijo Star con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es mucha comida- afirmo Marco.

-Sin duda-dijo Toffee desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Eso es mucho-dijo Moon.

-No sean exagerado, un luchador necesita comer mucho para tener energía-dijo River.

-Digamos que Marco es algo pretencioso en su peso-dijo Angie.

-Bastante-afirmo Rafael.

-Esta algo flaco-dijo Buff Frog al igual que sus hijos.

-Creo que comeré lo que pueda-dijo Marco agradeciendo el gesto de Star.

Al seguir en la cena Marco era constantemente asediado por la comida que Star ponía en su plato pero al momento de tomar la salsa de ciruela que habia preparado Moon, ambos empezaron una pequeña lucha por la salsa por simple hecho que Star quería servir a Marco.

-Puedo hacerlo solo-dijo Marco jalando.

-Pero déjame hacerlo por ti-dijo Star con una sonrisa, en cambio los presentes observaron la escena como si estuviera a punto de pasar lo inevitable.

-Puedo hacerlo solo, Star-dijo Marco.

-Solo quiero ser amable-dijo Star que al jalar con fuerza el tazón de la salsa cayo encima de Marco arruinando toda su ropa, todos esperaron una reacción de furia de parte Marco pero miro a Moon directamente pidiéndole una toalla limpia.

-Podría facilitarme una toalla y el baño, por favor-dijo Marco.

-Claro, sígueme-dijo Moon pero un golpe en la mesa altero la calma que todo voltearon en dirección de Star que subía rápidamente a su habitación.

-Creo que alguien realmente lo arruino-dijo Toffee.

-Estas frito-dijo River.

-Sin duda-lo confirmo Buff Frog.

-Opino igual-dijo Moon mirando a Marco.

-Creo que es el momento que alguien deba ir hablar con ella-dijo Úrsula.

-Rafael, creo que debes hablar con Marco-dijo Angie.

-Si lo hare- dijo Rafael llevando a la cocina para hablar de de padre e hijo.

Marco oír esto les dijo que el mismo iría a hablar con Star, por lo sucedido que incluso recibió el animo de los hijos de Buff Frog, al ir subiendo recordó aquellas que uno vez le dijo su abuelo en Jalisco cuando tenía unos 12 años.

 ** _-Recuerda mijo, cuando una mujer se levante de golpe de la mesa y vaya a su habitación significa que tu lo arruinaste, cuanto antes debes ir hablar con ella-dijo su abuelo y que siempre recordaba._**

Al llegar a la habitación de Star ingreso sin hacer ruido buscándola con la mirada, viendo el gran desastre que había de la ropa tirada por todas partes viendo el esfuerzo por parte de la rubia de vestirse adecuadamente para cena.

-Ni siquiera le dije algo en relación a la ropa-se dijo Marco apenado.

Observo con mucho cuidado comprendiendo apenas, entro el único lugar donde estaba su novia, que al caminar en dirección del armario tomando lugar fuera de la puerta.

-Star-dijo Marco apoyando la cabeza en la puerta y esperando una respuesta.

-Ella está de viaje-respondió.

-¿Con quién estoy hablando?-dijo Marco.

-Con su secretaria-dijo Star.

-Ya veo y ¿cuando ella regresa?-dijo Marco.

-No dijo-respondió Star.

Marco lanzo un suspiro abriendo la puerta que al ver a Star que estaba sentada en el suelo lo miro algo preocupada sentándose junto a ella y cerrando la puerta en que ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Hueles a salsa de ciruela-dijo Star.

-Sí y tú hueles a lilas-dijo Marco.

-Pero siempre hueles a Marco-dijo Star sonrojada.

-Tú a Star-dijo Marco entrelazando las sus manos con las de la rubia.

-Disculpa lo de la salsa-dijo Star sonrojaba.

-Disculpa por no darme cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo-dijo Marco.

-Creo que tu no lo entiendes-dijo Star comenzando a explicarle porque fue su actuar raro de esta mañana partiendo por aquel sueño y los consejos de Lilacia.

-Vestía de torero-dijo Marco conteniendo una risa.

-No te rías, eres cruel-dijo Star tratando de golpear a Marco que la atrajo hacia él.

-Podría empezar a ser algo más rudo-dijo Marco.

-Chico malo-se dijo Star mirando a Marco que lo beso.

-Y dime acaso alguna vez los consejos de Lilacia han funcionado-dijo Marco

-No, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a ser tuya cuando quieras solo si estas de acuerdo-dijo Star volviendo a besar.

Marco miro a Star volviendo a besarla y susurrándole un par de palabras provocándole un rubor que la dejo igual que un tomate.

-No sabía esas cosas-dijo Star.

-Creo que debemos encontrar nuestra oportunidad-dijo Marco mientras Star aun quedaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo Marco al oído y el castaño le acariciaba el rostro.

Tras superar este pequeño hecho ambos regresaron a la cena justo cuando estaban sirviendo la famosa tarta de calabaza de Toffee que convirtieron todos juntos.

 _ **Esa misma noche….**_

Se encontraba con sus audífonos puesto escuchando música pensando en las palabras de Marco que la dejaron ruborizada cuando estaban en el armario, tras lanzar un suspiro vio a sus pies la chaqueta de Marco que tomo prestada según ella que al tomarla percibió su aroma.

-Huele a Marco-se dijo que al cambiar de música se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para navidad, tras ver que era la media noche según su teléfono celular comenzó a buscar un buen regalo por internet dando con una genial idea que le saco una enorme sonrisa para el regalo de Marco.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo chicos y chicas espero que les gustara pudo ser algo más lento pero ahora comenzamos un nuevo arco con mucha más emociones y experiencia para todo nuestros protagonistas y sin más que decir les deseo felices fiestas de final de año…..**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola queridos lectores, como va sus vidas espero que les este yendo de maravilla, quizás si se estan preguntando la razón de la demora en publicar y actualizar el fic de Echo Creek, es fácil quise darme una pausa y poder organizar de mejor modo los próximos capítulos y en cuanto al capítulo que dije con anterioridad tengo entendido que iba a publicar una nueva parte del diario de Eclipsa, pero recientemente estuve leyendo el mini cuento Días de Ocio en el País del Yann de Lord Dunsany, me surgió una idea mezclando algo de realidad y magia por así decirlo, antes de comenzar el siguiente arco argumental y las diversas tramas que se compone.**

 **Otro punto a tratar que durante dentro de las próximas semanas iré resubiendo los primeros capitulo del Fic, quizás un par de cambio y ordenar mejor lo escrito e incluso realizar una corrección más profunda pero todo se mantendrá igual como está planeado.**

 **Recuerden este capítulo mezclara un poco de fantasía y realidad, espero que lo disfruten, además espero sus reviews y sin más que decir comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Preámbulo de Vientos de Invierno: Una visita extraña al mundo de los sueños**

Su semana siempre solía ser larga y extenuante comenzando con asistir a clases, ir a ayudar y supervisar los entrenamientos del equipo de soccer femenino cuando Hekappo entraba en su extrañas depresiones por no tener un hombre a su lado, ir a los entrenamiento de Kick Boxing, ayudar a sus padres en algunos mandados e incluso ser un novio presente en todo momento y recientemente ser el vigilante de la academia e incluso había conseguido un empleo por la festividades de fin de año en la tienda de Geralt que comenzaría al día siguiente, pero en ocasiones a Marco Ubaldo Díaz le gustaba hacer absolutamente nada como cualquier adolescente normal.

Aquel viernes tras terminar el entrenamiento con el equipo de Kickboxing y comenzando a preparar su debut que sería dentro de un par de semanas en un combate de exhibición en la academia. Al llegar a su hogar tomo una ducha para dejar atrás un ajetreado día, Marco se encontraba en su habitación terminando de secarse el cabello que al finalizar, se coloco un par de pantalones deportivo dejando la toalla a un lado y recostándose en la cama, meditando por unos minutos a solas.

-Vaya que semana más difícil, el receso de semestre se va acercando, luego viene navidad y fin de año, sin contar con el viaje a Nueva York y Londres y además de los bravucones se han comportado últimamente pero igual debo salir a patrullar para mantener el orden y mañana me debo presentar a ayudar a Star y Geralt en la tienda-se dijo que al meditar por unos momentos y mirando hacia el vació, se giro en busca de su teléfono celular poniendo algo de música para relajarse-quizás algo de música clásica, me ayude-pensó.

Tal vez fue el cansancio acumulado de la semana, o la ducha que relajo su cuerpo después de entrenar o incluso la misma música pero lentamente comenzó a sentir el cuerpo pesado y sus ojos siguieron la misma suerte al ir cerrándose lentamente pero incluso al tratar de hacer un esfuerzo en despertar, que era inútil al final y al cabo.

-Una siesta para Marco-se dijo cayendo finalmente rendido.

* * *

-Marco…..Marco…..Marco….Marco….Marco- escuchando claramente que alguien lo llamaba desde muy lejos.

-Esa voz-se dijo sin abrir los ojos y respirando pausadamente.

-Marco-se escucho una vez más.

-¿Star?-se pregunto.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos solo pudo expresar un par de palabras-¿Qué diablos?- se pregunto que al reincorporase, miro por los alrededores del lugar dándose cuenta que estaba en medio de la nada o para ser más exacto estaba en medio de un enorme prado que se extendía tanto al Norte como al Sur al igual que el Este como el Oeste, quedándose inmóvil unos minutos antes de tomar algún rumbo y averiguar en el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Creo que iré por aquí-dijo Marco caminando totalmente descalzo y con el torso descubierto con tan solo sus pantalones deportivo puesto sin mayor apuro.

Quizás fueron 10 o 100 kilómetros lo que anduvo pero era la primera que caminaba por aquel lugar observando el enorme prado que se extendía por todas direcciones y siguiendo un camino de tierra que se extendía hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, al seguir avanzando vio claramente un enorme bosque que miro con suma atención.

-Marco-escucho nuevamente el extraño llamado que al tratar de agudizar su oído por segunda vez oyó claramente como alguien lo volvía a llamar-entonces este debe ser el camino, me siento como en el mago de oz-penetrando lentamente en el bosque y tratando de mantener la calma por lo que estaba pasado. Al mirar en todas direcciones viendo solo arboles y una que otra roca en medio del camino que en ocasiones se detenía a descansar sobre ella antes de seguir su peregrinación hacia la misteriosa voz.

-Un bosque nunca es tan silencioso, ni aves ni animales he oído ni visto-tras volver a seguir su camino vio claramente la salida del bosque observando frente a él un enorme campo de diversos tipos de flores, mientras seguía explorando los alrededores observo que a pocos metros estaba una especie de edifico en ruinas que al ir acercándose noto que estaba cubierto de musgo y enredaderas, buscando una forma de subir a la planta superior y poder tener una mejor visión de toda la región.

-¿Estás perdido?-escucho claramente.

Marco al buscar con la vista vio claramente una figura oscura en vuelto en una especie de abrigo que lo mirada desde lo más alto de la edificación abandonada.

-Hola-dijo Marco cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes, se te ve perdido-dijo la figura indicándole que subiera por una escalera que estaba cerca de él.

-Gracias-contesto Marco buscando la escalera que al dar con ella comenzó a subir y mirando en dirección del campo de flores viendo a dos mujeres jugando a perseguirse-Whoaa, realmente este campo de flores es muy extenso- llegando finalmente a la segunda planta del viejo edificio.

-¿Hermoso, no te parece?-pregunto el extraño.

-Si-contesto tomando lugar junto al extraño que estaba vestido con ropas de una época diferente a la suya.

-¿Dime acaso estas perdido o solo no sabes qué hacer?-pregunto.

-Ni siquiera sé si es un sueño o en qué lugar me encuentro-respondió.

-Interesante-dijo el extraño viendo con una sonrisa a las dos mujeres que continuaban jugando y riendo sin prestar atención alguna a Marco.

-¿Ellas son?-pregunto.

-Mi esposa y mi hija, siempre nos gusta venir aquí ellas juegan en el campo de flores mientras yo contemplo el lugar-dijo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Marco.

-No lo sabes-dijo el extraño.

-No-respondió.

-Estamos en el mundo de los sueños-escucho Marco viendo a través de la capucha un par de ojos grises que destellaban y además se dio cuenta que el misterioso hombre tenía un acento que nunca antes había oído en su vida. Claramente escucho la explicación del singular desconocido, que en ocasiones hay personas que acceden a este lugar de manera voluntaria y otras de forma involuntaria que terminan en este sitio vagando sin rumbo hasta que despiertan nuevamente.

-El mundo de los sueños- se dijo Marco al mirar en su entorno pudo ver a los lejos otros edificios que estaban a la distancia que iban moviéndose sin rumbo conocido.

-Veras mi buen amigo este lugar cuando alguien logra alcanzarlo solo es por su propia voluntad y cuando ha crecido como persona superando diversos obstáculo en su vida, por lo que veo alguien tan joven como tú, llego a este lugar, de manera involuntaria-mostrando una cálida sonrisa el extraño.

Al posar nuevamente sus ojos en el campo de flores junto al extraño del abrigo, se dio cuenta que una sensación de paz y tranquilidad lo invadió. Sin intercambiar palabras con el aquel hombre que miraba fijamente a su esposa e hija a la distancia que al pasar unos minutos hablo nuevamente.

-Es hora de ir a tu lugar-dijo el hombre de ojos grises.

-¿Lugar?-pregunto confundido.

-Sí, es hora ir en busca de tu mundo-que al reincorporarse emitió un extraño silbido, lejos se escucho el graznido de un pequeño gorrión encrestado de color rojizo que surcaba el cielo como si fuera un gran señor a pesar de su diminuto tamaño.

-Un gorrión-dijo Marco viendo a la pequeña ave que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-El te ayudara a seguir tu camino, confía en él pero creo que necesitas otras ropa, si deseas llegar a tu mundo-dijo el hombre de ojos grises levantándose de su lugar y buscando cerca de un montón de piedra un bolso que le entrego-esto te va a ser de utilidad-.

-Gracias-dijo Marco abriendo el contenido del bolso llevándose la gran sorpresa que la ropa que recibió era su equipo completo del chico de la máscara-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto.

-Es el mundo de los sueños y recuerda tus pones aquí tus reglas, mi buen amigo-contesto.

Mientras el hombre de los ojos grises volvía a contemplar el campo de flores, Marco tomo su traje viendo de reojo al pequeño gorrión que se poso en el brazo del extraño, al terminar de colocarse su traje y mascara con visor nocturno se giro en dirección del campo de flores alzando su mano a la esposa y la hija del hombre de ojos grises a modo de despedida.

-Espero conocerlas pronto-grito Marco.

-Ellas también te desean suerte-dijo el hombre de ojos grises.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Marco.

-Buena suerte, mi buen amigo-dijo el hombre de ojos grises que estrecho su mano con la de Marco.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto antes de irse.

-Tengo muchos nombres pero por el momento solo dime amigo-dijo el hombre de ojos grises quitándose la capucha frente a Marco viendo claramente un rostro con algunas cicatrices profunda y quedando impresionado por la persona que estaba viendo y volviendo agradecer una vez más su ayuda, rápidamente descendió de la edificación siguiendo a la pequeña ave en dirección desconocida.

-Y pensar que en el cuadro se ve tan serio, realmente es agradable-se dijo corriendo detrás del gorrión.

Al continuar su viaje en aquellas desconocidas tierras, no pudo evitar recordar las innumerables ocasiones que jugó videojuegos del tipo RPG o Dungeos and Dragons con sus amigos recorriendo extraño lugares y combatiendo alguna amenazaba en sus momentos de ocios, pero esta vez no había peligro o alguna extraña criatura que tuviera que eliminar solo debía seguir al gorrión encrestado y claramente vio como daba especies de saltos en los diversos paisajes pasando por lugares que nunca había visto antes, en su carrera y sin perder de vista a su nuevo compañero que se detuvo.

-Entonces este es mi mundo-dijo al gorrión que solo lo miraba en silencio.

Al quitarse la máscara para tener una mejor visión del lugar vio claramente como el sol se oculto y la luna se alzo e iluminando a su persona, en cuanto a la pequeña ave se había hecho humo de un momento a otro dejando nuevamente a solas.

-Genial un gorrión me acaba de dejar plantado-se dijo recostándose en medio del prado observando la luna llena que se alzaba sobre él, en su soledad y auto reflexión de lo que estaba sucediendo, miro en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar alguna señal de donde se encontraba que al mirar hacia el norte una figura se iba moviendo en su dirección lentamente, al ponerse de pie rápidamente corrió hacia la figura que al verla desde su posición quedo sin palabras.

-Entonces este enorme pedazo de roca que deambula, debe ser mi mundo del que se me hablo- Marco al estudiar con mucha detención la torre que flotaba sobre el aire, lentamente se fue acercando hacia ella en busca de algún ascenso encontrando solo una cuerda que tocaba el suelo comenzando ascender lentamente hacia la cima de la estructura.

* * *

 _ **Un par de horas después, en la cima de la torre.**_

Cuando llego finalmente a la cima de la estructura, dejo a un lado su máscara y visor nocturno pero un nuevo amanecer lo recibió en aquel momento mientras deambulaba y descubriendo frente a él un enorme jardín con flores y arboles de diversos tipos, pero en el centro de aquel lugar vio una mansión que lo llamaba.

-¿Entonces este es mi mundo?-se pregunto que al ver detenidamente las puertas de la mansión lentamente fueron abriéndose y siendo recibido por una persona muy familiar para él.

-Hola Marco-dijo Star vestida con traje de danza árabe además de llevar en su frente una joya con forma de corazón y su cabello suelto.

-¿Star?-dijo sorprendido y apenas dando crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Realmente tardaste en llegar-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta e invitándolo a pasar.

-¿Y ese traje?-pregunto.

-Espero que te guste-dijo caminando hacia él.

-Para ser un solo un sueño es bastante interesante-Marco observo como Star entrelazo su mano con la suya guiándolo por la mansión.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto.

-Si es sobre la mansión, me parece genial-dijo Marco sin poder quitar la mirada de todos las figuras, adornos y cuadros de pinturas que habían en el lugar siendo una mezcla entre su herencia mexicana y norteamericana.

Marco continúo caminando en silencio detrás de Star que lo guiaba por los pasillos de la mansión, pero en su recorrido comprendió mejor que la dimensión externa de la residencia era más pequeña en comparación a lo que estaba viendo.

-Por fuera se ve bastante grande este lugar, pero aquí adentro es realmente gigantesco-comento Marco.

-Así es el mundo de los sueños, todo no es lo que parece e incluso lo que puede verse como normal por dentro es mucho más amplio o pequeño-contesto la rubia

-¿Entonces?, se puede decir que eres la proyección de la Star del mundo real-dijo Marco viendo como se giraba en su dirección y se acercaba.

-En parte pero también soy lo más importante dentro de tus pensamientos y como tal digamos que soy la dueña de esta mansión que posee todo aquello que has deseado, obtenido y logrado u otras en palabras este lugar es el cofre de los tesoros de Marco Ubaldo Díaz Phalange-concluyo.

-Compredo, pero dime al menos la razón de que estes ocupando ropa de danza árabe-dijo Marco.

-Es fácil como estamos en el mundo de los sueños y en especial en tu propio mundo puedes desear o pensar lo que tú quieras, quizás este ocupando un traje de danza árabe o tal vez un kimono e incluso podría ocupar un largo vestido de noche-comento.

Marco vio claramente como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ropa de Star cambiaba a voluntad primero fue un kimono, después fue un traje de noche, su uniforme de la academia e incluso su traje de noche de bruja y regresando finalmente a su traje de danza árabe.

-Comprendes-dijo.

-Este lugar es muy extraño y a todo esto que hay detrás de todas esas puertas-dijo Marco mostrándose totalmente curioso.

-Eso, son tus recuerdos y memorias sean experiencia agradable como desagradable, como puedes ver estamos en un lugar equilibrado por el orden que se mantiene la mansión-explico Star.

-¿Equilibrado?, pero me han pasado muchas cosas e incluso ciertas cosas que prefiero olvidar- dijo Marco.

-Tú solo lograste un equilibrio al querer superarte como persona y en especial cuando YO, entre en tu vida quisiste ser un apoyo y debes darte cuenta que el noviazgo que llevas es gracias a superar algunas de tus propias trabas-dijo mostrando un sonrisa seductora.

-Es cierto que he superado algunas trabas e incluso tengo más seguridad en mi mismo pero Star es un pilar importante en mi cambio- al meditar por unos instantes en silencio, la Star del mundo de los sueños se quedo mirando con una sonrisa hasta que hablo.

-Ven quiero llevarte a un lugar muy tranquilo-dijo tomando su mano y guiándolo por la mansión.

Al subir un par de escalera, Marco y Star entraron en una enorme habitación con paredes de color rosa pastel y techo blanco, viendo claramente en el centro, una enorme cama de estilo japonés con varias almohada a su alrededor e incluso había peluche de animales como narvales, unicornios y una singular araña con sombrero, además de un estante con cientos de libros, un guarda ropa cerrado y figuras de cerámicas que adornaban el lugar.

-¿Tu habitación?-pregunto.

-Sí y la tuya también-contesto.

-¿También es mía?-mostrándose sorprendido.

-Este lugar fue ocupado antes por otra persona que conoces pero al momento de que entre en tu vida y anhelos este lugar lo hice mío y aquí te he estado esperando-Marco al oír esto por unos momento reflexiono lo sucedido con Jackie y la forma como todo acabo para ambos sumando todo el tiempo que necesito sanar sus heridas antes de volver a estar con alguien más.

-Incluso este lugar se vio afectado, pero todo parece ahora en orden-se dijo.

En cambio Star camino directamente a la cama tomando lugar en ella y haciendo una invitación al castaño para que se acomodara junta a ella.

-Antes que vengas quítate esa armadura de motocross, las rodilleras, coderas y tu calzado-indico la rubia.

-Solo quieres ver mi abdomen-comento Marco.

-Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?-contesto en una sonrisa picara.

-No, siempre te gusta ver mis abdominales y tocarlos-exclamo Marco quitándose lo ya mencionando por la rubia que solo miraba con una sonrisa.

Al caminar en dirección de la cama estilo japonés, Star tomo un tazón con algunas fresas pidiéndole que se pusiera cómodo y disfrutara la experiencia en el mundo de los sueños.

-Siempre te ha gustado recostarte en mi regazo-comento Star observando la acción de Marco.-Si es algo cómoda-dijo Marco sonrojado.

-¿Creo que esto debe parecerte extraño y conociéndote debes pensar que me debes estar engañando?-pregunto.

-En parte pero al fin y al cabo eres Star, mi novia-respondió viendo solo una sonrisa de parte de la rubia que comenzó a darle algunas fresas en la boca y en otras trabando sus labios.

Para el castaño la noción del tiempo la había perdido completamente mientras seguía charlando con la Star del mundo de los sueños, que no hubo mucha diferencia con la Star real al momento de seguir hablando de diversos temas nuevamente el cansancio lo comenzó a invadir.

-Estoy cansado-dijo Marco.

-Es verdad ya va siendo tiempo-dijo Star.

-¿Tiempo?-pregunto.

-Si de regresar-Marco vio claramente que en ese momento Star le dio un beso en la frente y dándole una cálida sonrisa-nos veremos en el mundo real o en el mundo de los sueños, mi querido Marco-dijo la rubia.

-Nos veremos-respondió antes de su brusco despertar.

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos estudio detenidamente su habitación quedando recostado en su cama y lanzando un suspiro por su extraña visita al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Aquella mañana se había levantado a las 8am que tras desayunar y tomar una ducha se vistió con la camiseta de la tienda, un par de jeans ajustado, zapatillas converse, el abrigo que le regalo Star en el día de su cumpleaños y tomando su mochila, saliendo en dirección de la casa de su novia.

-Star-llamo en dirección de la residencia Butterfly escuchando un gran alboroto hasta que finalmente salió en su encuentro.

-Hola-dijo Star dándole un pequeño beso.

-Es hora de mi primer día-dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es verdad y ahora somos equipo-dijo Star lanzando un par de golpes al aire-eso me recuerda que soy tu superior-en tono burlón.

-Entendido jefa-dijo Marco entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

-¿Dime como dormiste anoche?-pregunto la rubia.

-Bien-respondió recordando su extraño sueño y a la Star del mundo de los sueños-y también soñé contigo-comento Marco.

-¿Enserio?, no creas que tratar de halagarme conseguirás un aumento de tu salario-dijo Star sintiéndose curiosa por lo dicho.

-Fue un extraño sueño y llevabas un traje de danza árabe e incluso un joya con forma de corazón en la frente y me dabas de comer fresas-dijo Marco viendo como Star la sangre le subía al rostro.

-¿Qué demonios estabas soñando?, apuesto que era una sucia fantasía de los chicos-dijo Star avergonzada.

-En mi sueño no te veías para nada sonrojada al llevar esa ropa-comento.

-Quizás deberías irte con esa Star-dijo en tono molesto.

-O tal vez deberías quedarme con ambas- Marco al decir aquellas palabras en tono burlón, la rubia lo tomo de sus ropas atrayéndola hacia ella y hablándole.

-Escucha bien Díaz, puedes irte con la Star de tu extraño mundo o conmigo pero no voy a permitir que ella me saque ventaja y a la próxima vez que la veas déjaselo en claro que yo soy la número uno- uniendo sus labios con los de Marco por varios minutos.

Al seguir su camino, el hombre de los ojos grises miraba la escena desde la distancia con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de desaparecer y lentamente la llegada del invierno comenzaba anunciarse para una ciudad llamada Echo Creek.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les gustara fue algo corto y quizás confuso pero si algunos de ustedes mis queridos lectores se preguntan si veremos nuevamente el mundo de los sueños, es un sí pero será dentro de un par de capítulos, en cuanto al siguiente capítulo que corresponde al diario de Eclipsa se publicado durante este fin de semana que viene y estén listo se viene algo explosivo como dije espero sus reviews, impresiones e incluso sus opiniones pero este capítulo es algo distinto a lo que hemos visto y nos vemos en cualquiera de mis historia que publicare esta semana. Paz y Amor a todos.**_

 _ **Posdata: recuerden el día 14 de febrero tendremos especial de San Valentín.**_

 _ **Bye y suerte a todos.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hola queridos lectores como han estado, espero que les gustara el capitulo anterior del mundo de los sueños.**_

 _ **Ahora sé que dije que el siguiente capítulo ósea este sería el diario de Eclipsa pero digamos que aun sigo trabajando en el capitulo concretamente, preferí tomarme el tiempo en desarrollar adecuadamente la idea del capítulo de la luna roja y después seguimos con navidad y año nuevo dentro de la historia.**_

 _ **Pero volviendo a lo importante este capítulo es de transición como el anterior y creo que máximo el capitulo del diario de Eclipsa saldrá este fin de semana a más tardar o lunes en el transcurso de la jornada pero prometo que será increíble e inesperado en muchos aspectos, la demora básicamente se debe a ordenar las ideas que tenia pero el fic continua y se viene con todo.**_

 _ **Agradecimiento al autor de la portada, si alguien sabe quien es el autor me lo hace saber pero todos los derechos del dibujo al creador.**_

 _ **Y sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

* * *

 **Sección especial de entrenamiento**

 _ **Pista de carrera de la academia de Echo Creek.**_

A pesar que la academia de Echo Creek, estaba en un receso académico por un par semanas debido por la vísperas de las fiestas de finales de año, pero el equipo de Kick Boxing continuaba con sus entrenamientos habituales bajo el mando de la poco ortodoxa y excéntrica, Hekappo Pyros que estaba de pésimo humor aquel día o mejor dicho peor de lo acostumbrado.

-Mi abuela es mucho más atlética que ustedes, montón de inútiles-gritaba mientras iba siguiendo a sus pupilos en su nuevo carrito de golf que le había proporcionado el consejo de padres y maestros recientemente.

Al oír los reclamos e insultos de la entrenadora, todo el equipo comenzaba acelerar el paso, en cuanto al joven Marco Díaz que mantenía un ritmo más que aceptable pero solo si era bajo la mirada de River Johansen durante la clase de deportes.

-Realmente esta de pésimo humor –mirando sobre su hombro a Hekappo que se iba acercando cada vez más a él.

-Díaz, más actitud o acaso con tu novia has estado muy ocupado-le grito desde el carrito.

-Entrenadora no voy a responder a eso-contesto y manteniendo la vista en la pista de carrera.

-Es cierto, aun eres virgen se te nota en la cara-riendo por su propio comentario.

Al lanzar un suspiro y acelerar el paso, siguió concentrándose en su carrera por la pista dejando rápidamente al carrito de golf rezagado y la histérica entrenadora de lado.

-Realmente esta de pésimo humor- y escuchando los gritos e insultos de Pyros.

 _ **Unos minutos después, gimnasio de la academia.**_

Tras finalizar la maratón, lo siguiente del itinerario establecido por Hekappo era una sección de acondicionamiento físico muy especial.

-Veo que han sudado, pero no lo suficiente-dijo mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa-les dije que este día tendríamos un exigente entrenamiento, y es hora de la segunda parte-.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-se dijo, escuchando con suma atención a Hekappo.

-La segunda parte del entrenamiento para su mala suerte no estará bajo mi supervisión, hable con alguien muy importante para esta etapa y lamento el infierno que van a vivir desde ahora-dijo Hekappo.

El equipo de Kickboxing observo que las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y una mujer de cabello blanco azulado entre en el lugar llevando ropa deportiva, cargando sobre sus hombros un bolso y cargando en su mano derecha un estéreo mientras caminaba elegantemente como sino tocara el suelo.

-Sabia que esto se pondría feo-Marco observo a Moon que se iba acercando lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro mientas el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se miraban entre sí.

-Hola chicos-dijo quitándose las gafas-Marco, ¿Qué tal?-.

-Hola señora Moon-contesto.

-Ella es la señora Moon Butterfly, esposa del entrenador Johansen, madre de Star Butterfly que todos ustedes la admiran en secreto y Díaz es el heredero elegido por ella-termino al momento de terminar las presentaciones formales, otorgo la palabra a Moon que era observada por todo el equipo.

-Gracias maestra Pyros-aclarando la voz-Es un todo un honor entrenar en una sección especial de entrenamiento al equipo de Kick Boxing, prometo que será una sección única y antes de empezar necesito que se coloquen esto-los chicos observaron como Moon arrojo a sus pies el bolso que traía consigo que al abrirlo se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-Tutus-se dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándose entre sí, exceptuando por Marco que sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Son todos suyos- indico Hekappo que se detuvo en seco observando a Marco-Maestra Moon, un consejo Marco es nuestra arma secreta y por favor necesito que sea exigente con él, y olvide por unos momentos que es su yerno favorito-riendo y saliendo del gimnasio.

-Sí, lo tengo presente- respondió.

-Estoy más que frito-se dijo.

Marco y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, se mostraron confundido al ver los tutus que les entrego, pero Moon al ver de cierta forma una negativa de los chicos tomo cartas en el asunto.

-¿Entonces se van a colocar los tutus?-pregunto y esperando una respuesta que vino del propio Marco.

-Con todo respecto señora Moon, ¿Cuál es la razón de utilizarlo?-pregunto.

-Marco esa es una excelente pregunta y es muy simple la respuesta-dijo.

-¿Cuál sería?-intervino un chico de nombre Eric de último año.

-Verán es porque yo lo digo-contesto con una cándida sonrisa.

Marco al ver la sonrisa de Moon, solo lanzo un suspiro tomando el tutu que se coloco bajo la mirada del resto de sus compañeros y recordando las palabras de River-si un día vez a Star colocar una cándida sonrisa, es peligro inminente y tratar de hacer enseguida lo que te pidió- tras confirmar que la prenda de ropa de ballet estaba colocada de forma correcta nuevamente Eric se mostró negativo ante lo exigido.

-Señora, con todo respecto somos hombres-contexto mirando de reojo a Marco-Díaz, enserio haces quedar mal genero-.

-Créeme, no sabes con quien estás jugando-viendo a Moon que caminaba hacia Eric.

Moon al dar tres vueltas alrededor de Eric observo detenidamente su anatomía que era mucho más robusta que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Ya veo, así que te crees que eres todo un macho por tu físico imponente y esa actitud de chico malo-comento siendo observada por todos.

-Si, salgo con tres chicas a la vez-afirmo Eric inflando el pecho.

-Vaya realmente eres un chico patético-bufo Moon.

-¿Qué dijo?-rugió.

-Esto terminara mal-se dijo Marco.

Nadie sabe fue lo que paso o como sucedió exactamente, pero todo el equipo de Kick Boxing vio claramente a Eric tumbado en el suelo de espalda con Moon haciendo una llave y mirando con furia al resto del equipo.

-Ahora todos escucharan y lo diré solo una vez, primero nadie cuestiona mis métodos de entrenamiento, segundo su actitud de machos y tipos rudos no funcionan conmigo, tercero si me ven como una mujer muy delicada, están en un grave error. Cargue a una niña en mi vientre que pateaba cada cinco segundos y es muy hiperactiva hasta el día de hoy, cuarto entrene al equipo universitario de lacrosse masculino por tres años consecutivo hasta ser suspendida de la liga por agresión a un árbitro y quinto yo soy Moon Butterfly no ha nacido el hombre que me logre intimidar-termino causando terror entre todo los miembros del equipo.

-Pobre Eric, pero se lo tiene merecido-Marco en ese momento vio al resto del equipo que se apuro a cumplir la orden que incluso el propio Erick se coloco el tutu y esperando las instrucciones.

-Esa es la actitud-dijo sonriente.

-Si entrenadora-respondieron todo al unisonó.

-Primero comenzaremos una sección de aerobis-informo acercándose al estéreo y comenzado el entrenamiento especial.

Mientras Moon los guiaba y el equipo trataba de seguir el ritmo lo mejor posible, el latino solo se limitaba a concentrarse lo mejor posible pero nuevamente el sonido de la puerta que se volvía a abrir de par que daba paso a la recién llegada.

-¿Star?-se pregunto sorprendido viendo a su novia vestida con la sudadera de la academia, short deportivo, calzando deportivo y atándose su cabello en una coleta.

-Disculpen la demora mamá, me quede dormida-dijo la rubia mirando con cierta diversión a Marco y al resto de los chicos con los tutus-que lindos se ven-bufo.

-Cariño, disculpa por tener que hacer aquí la clase de aerobis de madre e hija, pero la maestra Pyros me pidió este favor-dijo Moon.

-No veo problemas y creo que tomare lugar junto a Marco-respondió caminando hacia el castaño.

-Eso mismo pensé-replico Moon.

-Hola-dijo Marco un tanto avergonzado.

-Me gusta el tutu, ¿lo tienen en morado?-pregunto riendo.

 _ **Mientras.**_

Al ir revisando su perfil de citas en línea, revisando su bandeja de mensajes privados que al leer la mayoría de lo propuesto por otros usuarios interesados en ella, solo mascullo un par de palabras de total desagrado por ver a hombres casados, ancianos e incluso un par de mujeres solicitándole una cita en algún fino restaurant en Echo Creek o sus alrededores.

-Realmente no puedo encontrar algún hombre decente en esta ciudad-se dijo empezando a borrar los mensajes e ingresando en el buscador algunas coincidencias con sus intereses, tras unos minutos y totalmente frustrada, se hundió en su silla levantando los pies sobre el escritorio lanzando un suspiro quedando en silencio por unos minutos.

-Voy a ser la loca de los gatos, y como algunas tienen la suerte de encontrar a hombres a la vuelta de la esquina- se dijo nuevamente tratando de contener un grito de frustación.

Tras unos minutos y observando el reloj de la computadora, salió de su oficina en dirección del gimnasio para ver cómo iba el equipo en la sección de entrenamiento especial con Moon.

 _ **En el gimnasio.**_

El sonido de la música iba marcando el ritmo mientras Moon supervisaba cada movimiento del equipo mientras Star estaba junto a ella observando todo.

-1….2….3…4…, vuelta y giro-decía Moon mientras los chicos trataban de coordinarse al ritmo de la música.

-Son un desastre-comento Star.

-Son chicos, deben ser un desastre por naturaleza y sin nosotras nunca mejorarían-respondió a su hija.

Moon al observar el entusiasmo y cambio de actitud de los chicos en especial en Marco que trataba de seguir el ritmo con gran esfuerzo, hasta que nuevamente Hekappo se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Que se ven lindos-bufo Hekappo acercándose y saludando a Star-hola Star-.

-hola entrenadora-dijo Star respondiendo el saludo.

-Veo que ya están captando la idea-comento Hekappo.

-Sí, pero solo es una sección pero lo importante es la actitud-replico Moon.

-Cierto-contesto Hekappo mirando detenidamente al equipo-necesito a Marco- mirando de reojo al castaño.

-¿Marco?-se pregunto Star.

-Sí, claro-dijo Moon.

-Oye Marco, ven acá enseguida-llamando al castaño que se acerco de inmediato-sácate ese tutu, es tiempo de la barra-afirmo.

-¿Serán 10 o 15 kilos?-pregunto.

-Iremos por los 20 kilos, sabes que entreno a campeones-contesto.

-¿20 kilos?- se pregunto Moon teniendo una idea a que iba esa afirmación-interesante, esto debo verlo-se dijo.

 _ **En la barra.**_

Star observo en silencio, como Hekappo cargaba una gruesa cadena mientras Marco la seguía llevando consigo dos discos de 10 kilos cada uno.

-Camiseta fuera-ordeno Hekappo mirando de reojo a Star que se mordía el labio por ver el torso desnudo de Marco.

-20 kilos, ¿no será algo excesivo?-pregunto.

-No te preocupes, llevamos un tiempo en esto-afirmo Marco.

-Ya me están enfermando con sus coqueteo-dijo Hekappo asegurando alrededor de la cintura del latino la cadena y los discos de las pesas-listo y asegurado, arriba-ordeno.

Marco de un salto se sujeto de la barra comenzando el ejercicio, bajo la atenta mirada de Hekappo y Star.

-No será algo excesivo-comento a Hekappo.

-Pronto vendrá un combate de exhibición y es la perfecta oportunidad para que debute por el equipo y es el arma secreta que tenemos a nuestro favor-afirmo Hekappo.

-Ohh, por eso siempre sale por las mañana a correr y después en la tarde se vuelve a ejercitar-dijo Star mientras Hekappo solo se mordió la lengua para no revelar la verdadera razón del doble entrenamiento de Marco.-Ella no lo sabe-se dijo.

Al continuar observando el ejercicio en barra de Marco, no podía apartar sus ojos del torso trabajado y recordando algunas de las fotografías del latino cuando tenía 14 años siendo un chico de estatura promedio y delgado pero ahora era más alto, robusto e incluso mucho más seguro de sí mismo.

-Ni River es capaz de aquello-comento Moon que había dado un descanso de cinco minutos a los miembros del equipo.

-Vamos Díaz-le animaba y volvía hablarle- haz cien más cuando termines la primera serie, toma un descanso y vuelve a retomar la barra-ordeno Hekappo.

-Realmente se está esforzando-era la primera vez que veía a Marco ejercitarse de tal forma que incluso un leve rubor le invadió la cara.-y las chicas de ultimo año, están vuelta locos por él pero es todo mío-mordiéndose nuevamente el labio inferior.

-Esa es la actitud de un campeón-dijo Hekappo mostrándose orgullosa de los resultados que estaba viendo frente a ella.

-Concuerdo-exclamo Moon viendo con orgullo a Marco que continuaba trabajando sin mostrar una pizcas de rendirse por el cansancio.

 _ **Una hora después, entrada principal de la academia.**_

Tras finalizar el entrenamiento y unas palabras de Hekappo de continuar manteniendo una rutina de ejercicio durante lo que restaba el año y mantener una dieta equilibrada e incluso les deseo felices fiesta, que al llegar a la entrada principal de la academia se encontró con las novias y chicas del resto del equipo de Kick Boxing que esperaban.

-Vaya realmente algunos tienen admiradoras-se dijo abriéndose paso en la multitud.

-Oye-escucho.

-¿Pensé que regresaste con tu mamá?-inquirió viendo a la rubia que se iba acercando.

-Tenía que ir al estudio de danza y pensé que podríamos ir por una malteada, claro si tú no te sientes tan cansado-dijo la rubia.

-Si, no veo problema que vayamos pero no empieza hoy,¿ esa nueva serie de niños que ansiabas ver?-pregunto.

-Te refieres a Lolirock, si hoy se emite el primer episodio-respondió.

-Estás mintiendo, realmente quiere ver esa serie de niños- se dijo posando sus ojos en los de ella que desvió la mirada- tengo una idea vayamos a casa y veamos juntos a las Lolirock, pero al menos explícame en el camino de que va la serie-dijo.

-Si-dijo dándole un gran beso que fue el centro de atención de todas las chicas que miraban la escena mostrándose celosas por la pareja.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que fuera de su gusto fue algo corto y lo comprendo, el siguiente será bastante largo y tendremos una segunda visita al mundo de los sueños desde el punta de Star esta vez que se desarrollo post fiesta de año nuevo y sin más que decir aguardos sus reviews, hasta pronto queridos lectores.**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola queridos lectores, felicidades para todos mis lectores en este día espero que estén disfrutando con esa persona especial en sus vidas, como prometí hace un par de capitulo aquí tenemos un especial de opinión de algunos personajes de Echo Creek que harán en esta fecha, ahora bien sobre el capitulo del diario de Eclipsa que me he retrasado bastante digamos estoy trabajando el capitulo con gran esmero para que sea uno de los mejores que he publicado, puede que sea algo larga la espera pero prometo que el capitulo será de gran impacto dentro de la historia.**

 **Básicamente** **el capitulo se centra en un pregunta y como van a pasar San Valentin.**

 **Ahora los Reviews:**

 **Ravangel: Gracias por seguir y prometo que nunca te sentirás decepcionada.**

 **Sugar: Pobre Hekappo realmente merece un hombre adecuado para ella, pero lo tendrá en su momento.**

 **Recuerden queridos pueden dejar sus reviews y espero que disfruten de este día y sin más que decir comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Especial de Echo Creek de San Valentín**

 **Marco Ubaldo Díaz.**

 _ **¿Mis planes para San Valentín?,**_ _Hace un tiempo estaría como loco planeando todo pero ahora digamos que prefiero algo más relajado y simple, no tan planificado como ir al cine, salir a un restaurant o tal vez quedarnos casa preparar unos nachos y otras cosas para disfrutar la compañía mutua._

 _En cuanto a mi relación con Star que estamos a punto de cumplir 6 meses de noviazgo todo es fantástico claro en ocasiones tenemos nuestras opiniones dividas o una que otra discusión como cualquier pareja pero siempre nos damos cuenta que son cosas bobas o sin sentido e incluso hacemos nachos para reírnos de lo que paso._

 _Ahora en cuanto a mis planes para este día, quizás vayamos a comer hamburguesas y papas con mostaza o kétchup e incluso la gaseosa más que podamos comprar, debo admitir que Star le gusta ser consentida por mi, pero en ocasiones se pone algo celosa cuando las chicas de ultimo año me saluda en la academia pero ella sabe que la amo y viceversa, hay ocasiones en que ella me cuida cuando regreso con moretones después del entrenamiento de Kick Boxing, incluso ha aprendido recientemente a cocinar digamos que los pasteles y galletas se le dan fáciles pero el resto de los platillos siempre se olvida de alguna especia o ingrediente lo cual todas formas me alegro por su esfuerzo._

 _Siempre estoy pendiente de ella como reparar su amplificador cuando algún cable interno se sale de su lugar, o espió sus dibujos siempre dice que no son tan buenos pero en mi opinión son fantásticos en resumen trato de hacer un gran esfuerzo para ser un novio fantástico como ella lo es conmigo._

 **Star Butterfly.**

 _ **¿Mis planes para San Valentín?**_ _,...puff eso es fácil, lo que proponga Marco está bien para mí comprendo en ocasiones que me dejo llevar fácilmente y sobre las citas que tenemos en ocasiones se pasa la hora de llegada pero es él que asume toda responsabilidad frente a papá que es algo celoso, en cuanto a mamá digamos que ha tocado el tema del sexo me pregunta si hemos tenido relaciones, si ocupamos condones o si yo tome medicamento para evitar el embarazo e incluso me llevo a una charla con otras chicas con sus madres pero ella ve con buenos ojos mi noviazgo supongo que lo ve como el hijo que nunca tuvo papá._

 _Admito que Marco me da muchos mimos e incluso me quede dormida en una clase de matemática me despertó antes que Skullnick me descubriera o cuando tengo que leer un libro para literatura también lo lee para que podamos comentarlo, también al momento de entrenar con el equipo de hockey asiste a ver los entrenamientos y me ayuda con mi bolso._

 _Ahora en cuanto al regalo de Marco digamos que estuve buscando por arriba y abajo en cada tienda pero al final decide prepárale galletas cubiertas de chocolates que yo misma adorne._

 _Es la persona más considerada que he conocido siempre se preocupa de mi, en las ocasiones que no podemos vernos me envía mensaje o llamadas para preguntarme como estuvo mi día._

 _Pero volviendo a San Valentín solo me interesa que estemos juntos, tengamos una cita o incluso veamos una película en la comodidad de nuestro hogar._

 **Moon Butterfly.**

 _ **¿Mis planes para San Valentín?,**_ _Solo quiero tener una agradable cena con River, beber un buen vino, oír ese poema mal escrito que me gusta no por sus versos sino por el esfuerzo que hizo cuando lo redacto, aun recuerdo mi primer San Valentín con River se paso dos semanas trabajando como loco y poder ir a cenar a un elegante restaurant pero digamos que al llegar el día y la hora, se le olvido hacer la reservación lo cual devasto por completo a River pero nunca me interesaron las apariencia o la vida ostentosa , claro al ser la legítima dueña de la mansión Kord cualquier persona en mi posición podría vivir sin problemas, pero la vida que llevo con mi esposo es la que gusta, volviendo al primer San Valentín pasamos la noche comiendo en un carrito de hot dog y bebiendo unas gaseosas, fue la mejor cita que tuve pero al pasar los años siempre mi esposo se esfuerza en sorprenderme y en cuanto a su regalo este año le envié a fabricar una réplica exacta de su chaqueta de cuero con sus medidas actuales, digamos que mi matrimonio es perfecto en todo sentido excepto cuando se le mete una locura en la cabeza._

 _Eso me lleva cuando Marco estaba empezando a salir con Star, realmente estaba celoso del chico pero como madre y aplicando la ley mamá hice una investigación a fondo de él, pero en resumen es un buen chico y será un gran hombre para mi hija._

 _River está convencido que no me doy cuenta de sus planes para San Valentín pero sé que en la cochera tiene escondido una botella de champaña y una de vino e incluso tiene su cassette de música mezclada romántica para la cena y ya le dio cien dólares para deshacerse de Star._

 _En lo personal amo que mi esposo ponga mucho esfuerzo en todo lo que hace._

 **River Johansen.**

 _ **¿Mis planes para San Valentín,**_ _Debo admitir que esta fecha siempre soy un desastre pero no es excusa para no hacer un esfuerzo por mi esposa, cada año es la misma historia Moon llega con un increíble regalo para mí, pero este año es muy diferente, verán revisando en línea compre un fin de semana en un centro vacacional donde podremos realizar distintas actividades, deberían verla cuando va a la jaula de bateo si fuera hombre seria estrella de algún equipo de beisbol, esa fuerza y precisión para golpear la pelota es increíble._

 _Sobre el regalo compre el paquete completo eso incluye una tarde entera en el spa y luego una cena con violinista incluido, eso me recuerda que le dije a Marco que preparara la cena este año y tuve que gastar doscientos dólares para deshacerme de Star y pagar a mi futuro yerno por su ayuda._

 _Pero la cena de esta noche debe estar presente su vino y champaña favorito como todos los años leeré mi poema, es horrible y mal redactado pero a Moon le gusta oírlo._

 **Tom Lucitor.**

 _ **¿Mis planes para San Valentín?,**_ D _igamos que estoy soltero, mi novia termino conmigo por no prestarle atención por estar concentrando en otros asuntos, debo ayudar a mi padre en la empresa y en ocasiones salgo con mi mamá o mejor dicho la llevo a sus clases de yoga._

 _Pero el asunto es que mi antigua novia era algo molesta, en ocasiones quería quedarme en casa o ir algún club nocturno, no me refiero a esos lugares caros sino donde va la mayoría de los chicos a pasarlo bien con sus amigos y divertirse un rato, en lo personal a ella le molestaba mezclarse con los que están más abajo social y económicamente e incluso penso que Tad era un delincuente, esta claro que su vida es desastre pero es mi amigo al igual que Kelly, Lilacia, Marco y Star, son mi banda aunque siempre nos metamos en problema pero voy a ser honesto conocí a una chica que resulta ser la ex-novia de Marco._

 _Nos hemos estado mensajeando o una que otra llamada, la chica tiene lo suyo e incluso es bastante interesante al menos tenemos ciertos intereses en común, pero tiene una gran personalidad que me atrae y espero conocerla._

 _Estoy pensando seriamente en pedirle una cita o una par de citas pero deberé ir a Echo Creel para eso._

 **Jackie Lynn Thomas.**

 _ **¿Mis planes para San Valentín?,**_ C _reo que es de aquellas pregunta que me podría algo triste, todos sabemos que mi relación con Marco termino de la peor manera pero es tiempo de reparar aunque sea por lo menos tener una amistad, hasta hace un tiempo estuve frecuentando a un chico y digamos que fue algo raro o mejor dicho no me sentía cómoda pero hasta hace poco tuve un encuentro interesante en medio de la carretera con un chico mayor, es agradable y tenemos un par de cosas en común, nos hemos enviado un par de mensajes, una que otra llamada e incluso tengo animo de pedirle una cita pero él vive en Nueva York._

 _Quizás la distancia sea un impedimento pero da igual, ese tal Tom Lucitor quiero conocerlo a fondo sin importar nada de nada._

 **Toffee Liddell.**

 _ **¿Mis planes de San Valentín?,**_ E _so es fácil una copa de vino y una película, digamos que mis relaciones amorosas son un asco a pesar que muchas mujeres consiguen mi numero y me piden salir pero mi carácter es un verdadero problema y no tengo nada más que decir._

 **Geralt West.**

 _ **¿Mis planes de San Valentín?,**_ Tengo planeado esta noche preparar una cena y disfrutarla con Selena, últimamente ha estado algo ocupado con las clases de la academia necesita relajarse por unos minutos que incluso se ha mostrado algo molesta por la carga laboral que tiene.

Recuerdo cuando era niño, mi señor padre al ver a mi querida madre molesta preparaba algo de comer para ella, compraba un buen vino y me enviaba a mí y mis hermanos a visitar a mis abuelos que vivían cerca del pantano, entonces aplicare la misma formula una cena, un buen vino, charlas como solemos hacer y darle muchos besos y abrazos.

 **Hekappo Pyros.**

 _ **¿Mis planes para San Valentín?,**_ Digamos que mi vida amorosa es un desastre pero que se le va hacer, miren ya tengo casi treinta años y aun no tengo una relación estable, mi mejor amigo es un adolescente de 17 años y hasta él tiene una novia, por favor también merezco algo de amor, solo pido un chico guapo y que sea limpio, realmente es mucho pedir.

Saben esta noche igual iré a una fiesta o algo parecido, necesito divertirme por lo menos y tal vez encontrar a mi futuro esposo.

 **Janna Ordonia.**

 _ **¿Mis planes para San Valentín?,**_ Como todos los años me visto de negro y compro varias cajas de huevos podridos para arrojarle a las parejas, incluso ya tengo varios objetivo en mente como cierto chico que tiene una novia de cabello rubio, somos amigos de infancia pero en este punto todos son objetivos e incluso el director Skeeves, pero me pregunto si ese tal chico de la máscara tendrá novia para arrojarle huevos y ver si le puedo darle.

Es tiempo de empezar a buscar a mis objetivos, digamos que ya sé por dónde empezar.

 **Lilacia Prince.**

 _ **¿Mis planes para San Valentín?,**_ Voy a tomar prestado la tarjeta de papá y me iré a comprar un montón de chocolate rellenos de diversos sabores, desde que Star se fue a Echo Creek la extraño pero me da gusto saber que tiene a Marco, ella se saco literalmente la lotería ojala pudiera conocer algún chico pero creo que mi destino es conocer a chicos farsantes e hipócritas pero que se va hacer.

En fin estoy soltera, pero disponible si alguien necesita amor para este día.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este especial fue algo corto pero en lo personal lo considero bastante divertido, espero actualizar pronto y el siguiente vamos con él capitulo de Eclipsa y continuaremos con lo planeado ahora bien espero que estén atentos y disfruten de este día, Paz Y Amor para mis lectores**_.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Interrumpimos sus vidas normales con el regreso del fic Una Ciudad llamada Echo Creek, tras dos meses de capítulos de transitorios regresamos a nuestra programación normal y damos inicio a la segunda temporada y primer arco argumental de la serie del fic.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

 _ **(Al final del capítulo un análisis más profundo de lo que viene).**_

* * *

 **Segunda Temporada: Vientos de Invierno.**

 **El Diario de Eclipsa: Luna Roja**

 _ **Nueva York, invierno 1771.**_

 _Escribo estas líneas bajo mi cautiverio, Falk ha desaparecido, los mestizos son prisioneros e incluso la mansión Kord está bajo el poder Lawrence._

 _Siento como una parte de mi corazón ha sido arrancado de mi interior, en las frías noches me envuelvo con el abrigo todo desgarrado de mi amado Falk, aun recuerdo su sonrisa, su calor corporal, esa mirada que me dedicaba a cada segundo que estremecía mi cuerpo, pero mi dolor y pena no se puede ver opacado por mis recuerdos de hace unos meses al norte de Quebec._

* * *

El mestizo recorrió con su mirada a los tres hombres en especial el rostro de Lawrence Clermont tras pasar casi una semana atado y tratando de liberarse en más de una ocasión.

-Púdrete-dijo Lawrence viendo como Falk se iba acercando a él, tomándolo de las ropas que arrojo al flacuchento hombre contra un árbol-No me tientes, Clermont y recuerda te puedo matar en cualquier momento- enviándolo directamente a morder el polvo.-Cállate-dijo nuevamente Lawrence antes de ser abofeteado.

-Si vuelves hablar una vez más, yo mismo te obligare a cavar tu tumba-dejandolo con el labio partido.

En aquel momento Lawrence trato de ponerse de pie mientras el doctor Clayton y el joven Smith solo observaban la escena, al recorrer por segunda vez a sus prisioneros con sus mestizos observando la escena, Falk quedo en silencio mirando directamente al doctor Clayton que en la semana de cautiverio se había comportado de manera ejemplar.

-Clayton, en lo personal me agrada pero quiero saber de qué lado está- inquirió y observando detenidamente al doctor que miro en dirección de Lawrence por unos minutos-¿Está con nosotros o en contra?-pregunto una vez más.

-Lo respecto bastante Falk-contesto- y si mi vida depende de usted, no lo pienso dos veces-con un rostro de satisfacción libero al doctor Clayton bajo la mira de Lawrence por verse solo y sin apoyo exceptuando por Smith completamente aterrado.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto.

-Ella no quiere verte-contesto-me dijo, cuando regresemos a Quebec, quiere la anulación del matrimonio y una compensación económica.

-No-grito Lawrence- ella es mía y quiero ver a mi esposa, cuando me liberes juro que tu vida será mía, mestizo-en aquel momento Falk lo tomo nuevamente golpeando por unos minutos.

* * *

 _Debo admitir que estuve viendo y escuchando junto a Connor como Falk ponía en su lugar a Lawrence antes de enviarlo de regreso a Quebec, el mismo me indico que su amo podría molestarse._ _En lo personal sentí algo lastima por Lawrence pero al recordar sus mentiras y como siempre he sido su muñeca, después de su partida nuestro viaje continuo hacia los territorios de los nativos pero antes de llegar hicimos una pequeña parada en un lugar muy importante para Falk._

* * *

-¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto.

-Solo sígueme-contesto.

Cuando Eclipsa lanzo un suspiro siguió a Falk observando los alrededores que daba señales como el invierno se iba acercando mucho antes de lo previsto. Al cruzar un pequeño arroyo, seguía con la mirada al mestizo que iba a poco metros de ella caminando con cierta dificultad.

-Falk-dijo.

-Sí, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto.

-Admito que soy baja de estatura y eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para mí pero esta vez necesito tu ayuda-dijo algo sonrojada.

-Tranquila-contesto regresando y tomando entre sus brazos a Eclipsa que se acomodo sin ningún problema-eres bastante cómodo-comento con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Si tú lo dices-respondió.

-Eso me recuerda, ahora que soy una mujer libre, ¿me vas a recibir en tu mansión?-pregunto.-Si, pero admito que en ocasiones me gusta meterme en problema-respondió.

-Si eso sobre, se debe acabar en especial ir a beber y las peleas e incluso las mujeres-le en rostro.

-¿Celosa?-pregunto esperando la respuesta, viendo el rubor en el rostro de Eclipsa acercándose a ella y susurrándole al oído un par de palabras-soy una dama-dijo aun más sonrojada dándole una pequeña bofetada y besándolo.

-Ni siquiera respondiste lo que te dije al oído-comento Falk.

-Eso lo veremos-contesto-pero ten claro que para entrar a mi cama debes al menos comportarte-mordiéndose el labio porque dijo Falk a su oído.

Al seguir caminando y cargando a Eclipsa, se adentraron aun más en el bosque hasta llevar un claro donde un enorme tótem se alzaba frente a ello, al momento que Eclipsa bajo de los brazos de Falk se acerco con suma cautela a la imponente figura de madera.

-¿Es de la tribu?-pregunto.

-Es el tótem de mi familia materna-contesto.

* * *

 _Según lo explicado por Falk aquel tótem representaba el ultimo recuerdo de su madre, ella a pesar de vivir y morir en la mansión Kord, nunca se dejo pintar o grabar en algún cuadro aquel enorme madero con rostros de animales representaba el ultimo recuerdo suyo._

* * *

-¿Cómo era ella?-pregunto.

-Hermosa, tenía una mente única, nunca le gusto las mentiras, siempre recibía por parte de padre regalos, en ocasiones se molestaba cuando desobedecía o me robaba un caballo, incluso ella me decía siempre pusiera atención a mis maestros o escuchara a mi padre, cuando era niño me gustaba jugar con su cabello negro como el carbón y ayudarla cuando hacia medicina para los necesitados-contesto.

-Sin duda la extraña-se dijo- como yo- recordando a su madre y viendo a Falk que rodeo el tótem.

-¿Falk?-pregunto.-Aquí-escucho siguiendo a la voz, al rodear tres veces el tótem y con el mestizo desaparecido por arte de magia, un extraña sensación la invadió sintiéndose observada buscando en todas direcciones.

-Buu-dijo saliendo detrás de unos arbustos con una máscara tribunal.

-No fue gracioso-contesto tratando de mantener la calma- parece un niño-se dijo.

-¿Te gusta?-entregando la máscara.

-Sí, ¿tiene algún significado?-pregunto observando el curioso diseño de la máscara que era muy similar alguna clase de ser de color rojo y con cuatro ojos.

-Solo es una máscara-contesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Aquella misma noche observamos las estrellas juntos, le explique algunas cosas de astronomías, por ahora debo guardia mi diario pronto vendrán con mi cena._ _Han pasado dos días, la madre de Lawrence ha venido hacerme una visita y humillarme, los Clermont tienen planes de quemar la mansión de Falk y colgar a los mestizos pero me sorprende que los pocos habitantes que permanecieron en Nueva York desaparecieran por arte de magia. Me gustaría desaparecer como tal pero solo confió en mí sirvienta de nombre Agnes a pesar de ser joven es muy lista y finge que está del lado de los Clermont incluso me ha dicho que todo los habitantes de Nueva York hablan de la muerte del mestizo, en cambio otros hablan de un robo de armas y pólvora de renegados contra la corona inglesa, incluso el propio gobernador de la ciudad siente lastima por lo sucedido con Falk._

 _Dejando de lado los chismes o las habladurías, la siguiente parte de mi viaje fue la llegada al hogar de los nativos, al momento de ver a Falk se alegraron de verlo. En cuanto a mi digamos que fui el centro de atención de todos los nativos en especial de los hombres quizás fuera mi cabello o solo porque Falk es mi protector. Al día siguiente de mi llegada deambule por la aldea luego de hablar con los líderes los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo en el intercambio propuesto._

* * *

-Iremos más allá del bosque en busca de algunas pieles que tienen una tribu vecina-dijo Falk.

-Por supuesto-contesto Eclipsa con una sonrisa.

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto.

-Si-volviendo a sonreir.

Cuando Falk junto a un grupo de sus mestizos sumándose algunos ancianos de la tribu partieron rumbo al bosque a comercializar con las tribus vecinas del lugar, en cuanto a Eclipsa se dispuso a recorrer la aldea.

-¿Señora Eclipsa está segura?-pregunto Connor.

-Solo deambulare por los alrededores y cuida mi sombrero-respondió.

-Como usted diga-contesto Connor.

Al momento de alejarse del campamento instalado en las cercanías de la aldea, se mezclo entre los nativos como si fuera una más observando su quehacer diario, algunos jóvenes nativos la miraban de reojo al igual que las mujeres que en ocasiones se acercaban a ella a inspeccionarla en especial su singular cabello verde azulado.

-Nunca había sido tan popular- se dijo mientras algunas mujeres tocaban su cabello en cambio otras miraban con asombro su piel pálida e incluso estudiaban con suma atención el color gris de sus ojos.-En tu cara Lawrence soy popular de alguna forma-manteniéndose tranquila.

En el momento de seguir su camino y abrirse paso entre los nativos, observo el trabajo de algunos de ellos como collares de cuentas, fabricación de arcos y flechas y de confesión de ropa. Hasta el propio Clayton estaba mezclándose entre los nativos.

-Hola doctor Clayton-saludando cortésmente.-Disculpe, ni siquiera se como dirigirme con usted-comento Clayton-ya sabe lo sucedido con Clermont y usted con Falk-.

-Solo dígame Eclipsa-dijo amablemente-pero me sorprende que usted este del lado de Falk-.

-Kord es muy distinto a mi o Lawrence, incluso tengo entendido que tiene trato con algunos importantes miembros del ejercito colonial e incluso en su juventud viajo a Londres-comento Clayton.

-Eso no lo sabia-tratando de disimular su sorpresa- algo he oído-comento.

-Da algo de miedo en el fondo-dijo Clayton despidiendose de Eclipsa.

* * *

 _Aparentemente Falk tenia muchos contacto de personas muy adineradas e incluso su viaje a Londres se debió a negocio y estudios estando cerca de dos años residiendo y también recuerdo en las incontables fiesta sociales en la que era arrastrada por Lawrence, el gobernador solía hablar de sus viajes de cacerías teniendo como guía a un experto de primera categoría lo cual asocio con Falk._

 _Tras pasar recorriendo los alrededores era acosada por un grupo de niños y niñas que querían jugar conmigo para matar el tiempo le enseñe a bailar a un lado del lago, pasamos gran parte de la tarde observando el lugar hasta entrada en la noche._

* * *

-Pórtense bien y nada de travesuras-dijo a los niños y niñas que iban con sus padres quedan a solas-me pregunto si a Falk le gustan los niños-se dijo entre dientes observando la luna que se reflejaba en el lago.

En su soledad observo junto a ella una pequeña piedra plana tomándola entre sus manos tratando de hacerla revotar en el agua fracasando en el intento.

-No puede ser-se dijo tomando una segunda piedra y varios intentos más.-¿Qué haces?- dijo una voz que rompió su concentración.

-Falk-dijo sonriendo.

-Me comentaron que estuviste con los niños y estuvieron bailando pero,¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto.

-Arrojar piedras pero soy pésima-comento.-¿ Y tu?-pregunto.

-Vengo a buscarte-respondió.-Gracias-dijo acurrucándose junto a el.

-¿Te enseño?-pregunto.

-Por supuesto-fue su respuesta poniéndose de pie y Falk la ayudo-la mano mas relajada-le indico.

En los primeros intentos fallo rotundamente hasta lograrlo.

-Bien-dijo Falk.

-Gracias- contesto con una reverencia.

* * *

 _Después de aquello nos quedamos sentados en la orilla del lago junto, quizas fuera magia o solo mera coincidencia pero en aquel momento la luna se torno roja como la sangre, recordando las palabras del hijo del viento, creo que fuimos iluminados o tal vez fue mera coincidencia pero algo paso en aquel momento, lo importante fue estar juntos, incluso Falk se animo a bailar conmigo a orillas del lago era algo torpe pero con practica puede ser un gran bailarín. Cuando regresamos al campamento, Manny nos observo en silencio poniendo más madera a su fogata e ingresando a la tienda de Falk, nunca me había sentido tan viva junto a alguien pero fue maravillosa aquella noche entregando por completo mi corazón y alma._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despertó entre los brazos de Falk tras pasar la noche juntos recordando todo lo sucedido, en principio se quedo en su lugar envuelta entre las mantas.

-Duerme como si fuera un niño-sonrojándose y acurrucándose junto a él, en el pasar de las horas con su dedo índice recorrió su rostro riendo levemente para no despertarlo.

-Oye deja eso-dijo Falk.

-Disculpa pero pareces un niño-comento dándole un pequeño beso.

-¿Amaneció?-pregunto-Solo hace cinco minutos-contesto acomodándose junto a él entre las manta completamente desnudos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

-Si, fuiste muy cariñoso-contesto besandolo nuevamente.

-Estaba preocupado-comento acercándose a ella.

-No-fue su repuesta.

-Bien-dijo-tengo hambre-indico a Eclipsa.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunto algo sorprendida.

-No-fue su respuesta-tengo hambre de otra cosa-contesto.

-Falk-dijo ruborizada.

-...

-...

-...

* * *

 _Luego de pasar un par de días con los nativos regresamos a Quebec, recuerdo claramente lo sucedido y el cobarde ataque que hizo Lawrence, tras mi captura y soportando los malos tratos de los Clermont en especial con mi querida suegra. Pero digamos que de cierta forma me necesitan para mantener la apariencia que todo va bien con ellos por su falta de dinero pero ya me canse de ser su marioneta es tiempo de huir y ayudar a mis amigos que tienen las horas contadas._

 _Solo debo encontrar el momento adecuado para huir, lo cual será pronto…_

* * *

Cuando Star cerró el diario se giro en dirección del cuadro de sus familiares observando uno en específico.

-¿Entonces como lograste sobrevivir- preguntándose como burlo a la propia muerte.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores les doy la bienvenida a la segunda temporada del fic, comenzando con el arco argumental más extenso que he pensado, esta segunda parte ire profundizando un poco más las relacion de Star y Marco, al igual que el resto de los personajes sin excepcion e incluso tendremos capitulos sin Star y Marco.**_

 _ **Ahora bien los siguiente cuatro capitulo corresponde a Navidad parte I y II, Año Nuevo y una nueva visita al mundo de los sueños del punto de vista de Star.**_

 _ **Luego segurimos en la ciudad de Nueva York y Londres como ya esta planeando, ahora bien el siguiente capitulo veremos a Marco y Star ayudando a Buff Frog en darle una sorpresa a sus hijos y la segunda parte es un capitulo centrado en Star con 15 años de edad mientras estudiaba en Santa Olga, luego la fiesta de años nuevo sera muy similar a la fiesta de River en especial**_.

 _ **Volveré a publicar semanalmente como lo hice en la primera temporada y también republicare algunos capítulos desde el comienzo pero nada cambiara.**_

 _ **Sobre los últimos sucesos de la serie en relacion al revelaciones de la hija de Eclipsa, aquí no es valido como ya saben Eclipsa y Falk tuvieron una hija de nombre Venus, y Festivia vivió en una época muy diferente.**_ _ **Espero que el nuevo formato del diario e Eclipsa les gustara pronto tendremos el especial y sabremos como sobrevivió Falk.**_

 _ **Bien lectores eso es por el momento espero que lo disfruten y recuerden dejar sus reviews, nos vemos.**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Buenos dias, Buenas tardes o buenas noches desde donde sea que me estén leyendo, disculpando la demora del retraso del capítulo hemos regresado con Echo Creek y les digo desde ya que esta semana tendremos la segunda parte de Navidad pero hice un primer cambio primero mostrare a una joven Star de 15 años en Santa Olga, luego a la Star de 16 a 17 años en sus primeros días en Echo Creek pero comenzaremos con un vistazo de una de las antepasadas y recuerde lo sucedido en la serie aquí no se aplica.(Todo esto en el mismo capitulo).**_

 _ **Vamos a los Reviews:**_

 _ **Sugar: Me alegro que te guste, pronto tendremos el especial del diario de Eclipsa e incluso uno de los cap sera contado desde el punto de vista de Falk, solo hay que esperar.**_

 _ **Ravangel: Si he vuelto, ahora esta segunda temporada será aun mas intensa desde el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Kevbray: Ahora se viene con todo la segunda temporada, espero que sigas el esto de mis historias.**_

 _ **Bien queridos lectores de Echo Creek, comencemos de una buena vez con el capitulo y al final una pequeña reflexión a futuro.**_

* * *

 **Navidad Parte I: El Dilema Del Crush de Star**

 _ **Nueva York, (Hace mucho tiempo).**_

Con el final de la guerra y la llegada de un nuevo siglo, algunos miembros de la alta sociedad neoyorquina por medio de aportes económicos inauguraron la primera escuela para señoritas de nombre Santa Olga a cargo de un grupo de religiosas e institutrices que impartían clases de comportamiento, poesía, danza, costura e incluso aprendía como recibir a sus futuros invitados en el momento de estar casadas. A pesar de ser una escuela para la élite de la sociedad, existían reglas y castigos severos para las infractoras. Claro solo para aquellas estudiantes que desacataran estas reglas como en el caso de la joven y rebelde Venus Butterfly.

Aquel 23 de diciembre de 1786, como era tradición se llevaba a cabo el baile de navidad de Santa Olga que reunía fondos para los más necesitados. Todo comenzaba a las 10 en punto de la mañana. Con un servicio religioso, luego de eso las estudiantes se preparaban para el tradicional baile a las 7 pm en el gran salón de la escuela. Para Venus Butterfly siendo una recurrente quebrantadora de reglas y con sus institutrices hasta la coronilla con su comportamiento rebelde, libertino, sabelotodo e incluso desobediente era común para la joven llegar tarde a tales eventos.

-La madre superiora me va a matar-se dijo viendo su nuevo reloj de bolsillo traído directamente de Alemania, mientras terminaba de vestirse al interior del carruaje en movimiento.

Para los habitantes de Nueva York y de los alrededores, era pan de cada día oír sobre los actos de indisciplina de la joven Butterfly, algunos atribuían su comportamiento proveniente de Falk Kord, otros de su madre Eclipsa Butterfly y algunos solo decían que era una muchacha malcriada por sus padres.

En el momento que el carruaje entro en la ciudad, los habitantes como de costumbre solían hablar y especular sobre los asuntos de la familia Butterfly. Al recorrer la avenida principal a toda velocidad, la joven terminaba de alistarse y comprobando que todo estaba en orden.

Venus de 16 años de edad, era de complexión esbelta, un poco más alta que las chicas de su edad, de cabello largo y sedoso de color rubio oscuro, ojos de colores grises, piel levemente bronceada y un característico acento del norte de Italia. Llevando un vestido con encaje de color vinotinto proveniente de Italia, un abrigo de color negro forrado en piel, un par de botas de tacón alto de color azabache traídos directamente de Francia, un peinado con algunas trenzas y un ligero maquillaje.

En el momento que el carruaje se detuvo en las afueras de Santa Olga, un joven de cabello azabache peinado hacia atrás, de complexión atlética, estatura promedio, llevando un fino traje de color negro e incluido el calzado, la esperaba con un temple relajado pero junto a él, una mujer anciana llevando puesto un habito la observaba completamente disgustada.

-Estoy muerta-se dijo forzando una sonrisa.- pero al menos Karl se ve muy guapo.- observando de pie a cabeza a su pareja de baile e hijo de un oficial alemán a cargo de entrenar al nuevo ejercito.

-Frauelien- dijo Karl con su característico acento alemán ayudando a descender a Venus.- gracias, joven Muller- contesto descendiendo del carruaje con ayuda de Karl.

-Señorita Butterfly-dijo la madre superiora.- llega tarde, nuevamente- mirando con sumo reproche a Venus.

-Disculpe, madre superiora- contesto.- no fue mi intención, mi señora madre se demoro en peinarme y mi señor padre daba instrucciones a mi cochero y escolta-indicando a los mestizos que trataban de oculta su sonrisa por el reproche a Venus.- par de idiotas- se dijo entre dientes.

-Su señor padre y señora madre, han sido grandes benefactores pero en ocasiones se pasa de los limites, e incluso le sugerí al señor Falk enviarla a un lugar muy especial por ser una chiquilla malcriada- inspeccionando la vestimenta de Venus.- pero al menos viene con las ropas adecuada para el baile, en vez de pantalones y esa bestia que tanta ama-.

-Madre superiora- dijo en tono solemne.- mi caballo Tempestad, fue un regalo de mis padres cuando cumplí los 12 años-.

-Como dije hasta hace unos minutos, sus padres la miman demasiado por ser hija única-replico una vez más.- Vaya antes que me arrepienta, chiquilla insolente.

-Vieja bruja-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto.

-Ella dijo que sus ropas están algo sucia-intervino Karl indicando en la sotana algo de mugre.- hasta pronto madre superiora- caminando rápidamente junto a Venus.

En el momento que ambos jóvenes subieron por las escaleras del recinto, la joven Butterfly iba mascullando algunas maldiciones e insulto.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Karl.

-Esa anciana, siempre me molesta y le dice a mi papi que debo ir a un convento para entrar en reglar, puedo valerme por mi misma e incluso lo ayudo en la compañía y mi mamá me enseña cosas más importantes que esta estúpida escuela- estando completamente enfurecida.

-Venus- la llamo Karl.

En ese momento su acompañante y novio, la tomo entre sus brazos, la joven Buterrfly se ruborizo al ser besada por sorpresa, fue un beso suave y cariñoso no importaba si eran descubierto por las hermanas e incluso los padres de Venus eran conscientes de tal relación amorosa.

-Te amo, Karl.

-Yo también te amo, Venus.

* * *

 _ **22 de diciembre del año 2015, Santa Olga.**_

Ser una estudiante de Santa Olga era para muchas familias la oportunidad de un mejor futuro para sus hijas si se proviene de clases de sociales menos adinerada, en cuanto a las familias de clase alta, era un deber mantener el apellido de la familia en lo más alto pero si tu apellido era Butterfly sin duda alguna.

Era harina de otro costal.

La familia Butterfly era de las más antiguas al igual que los Smith y los Patterson pero exceptuando por un largo historia de conducta propensa a buscar problemas empezando por Venus que solía llegar a Santa Olga con ropas de hombres y a lomos de su caballo, o su hija Solaria haciendo estallar un salón completo con pólvora. O en épocas mas actuales con Skywinne robando el reloj de bolsillo de la madre superiora para revisar su interior, el caso de Festivia bailando sobre las mesas cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, pasando por Celena y sus lectura del tarot a cambio de beneficios u objetos valiosos e incluso Moon en sus tiempos de estudiantes había estado involucrada en un par de peleas.

En resumen una familia con un largo historia de indisciplina, hasta la joven Star Butterfly era parte de esta larga lista.

* * *

 _ **Oficina de la directora de Santa Olga.**_

En principio era una simple jugarreta escolar que se salio de control, la idea básicamente era soltar un grupo de hámster en los vestidores femeninos mientras las estudiantes de ultimo año se aseaban y cambiaban de ropa luego de su clase de gimnasia, pero un imprevisto de ultimo momento en su casillero, olvidando cerrar la jaula de los pequeños animales. Su pequeña broma se había vuelto contra ella e incluso la directora se vio afectada.

-Señorita Butterfly-dijo Miss Helen una mujer de alrededor de 50 años, de piel pálida, cabello canoso y muy parecida a un espantapájaros llevando un traje de dos piezas de color azul. – Quiero oír su excusa- indico en ese momento.

-Antes de eso-dijo levantandose de su lugar y caminando hacia Miss Helen.- Por favor no se mueva- tomando en sus manos un hámster regordete que estaba entre los cabellos de la directora que al percatarse contuvo un chillido.

-Inmundo animal- dijo Miss Helen.

-Se llama Gloton-dijo ella.- y es muy adorable- sobando la panza del pequeño roedor.

-Dejando el asunto de las ratas- comento.

-Hámster- corrigió Star.- ven no tiene cola y son más adorables-indico.

-Por favor, señorita Butterfly-dijo enfurecida Miss Helen.- tiene calificaciones sobre el promedio pero su comportamiento y ese extraño afán de romper las reglas, la hacen estar siempre en problemas, como su madre cuando yo aun era una joven maestra y le rompió la nariz a esa chica llamada Daisy Hopkins- haciendo memoria de la pelea.

-Mamá afirma que solo defendió de ella-comento.

-El asunto –dijo Miss Helen.- solo le pido comportarse, solo por esta vez olvidare este asunto y por favor regrese ese hámster de donde lo saco, ¿entendido?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto, saliendo de la oficina.- De paso deseo ver a su señora madre como su señor padre- escucho antes de salir de la oficina.

Luego de regresar a Glotón junto al resto de los hámsteres en su casillero, la presencia de las mellizas Smith empeoraron su día.

-Vaya-dijeron ambas.- es la señorita Star Butterfly-comentaron ambas chicas riendo.

-Ashley y Alice, hoy estoy de pésimo humor-contesto Star viendo a las dos chicas de cabello castaño claro, figura curvilíneas, con un excesivo maquillaje en sus rostros portando el horrible uniforme de Santa Olga con orgullo.

-Miss Helen, es una mujer muy generosa-contesto Alice.

-Pero una Butterfly siempre hacen lo que le quieren-comento Ashley.

-Ustedes dos-dijo molestas.-realmente no estoy de humor para sus payasadas-.

-Solo queremos saber algo-dijo Alice.- ¿Es verdad que terminaste con Oliver Wilson?-pregunto.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-continuando su camino.- Quizás debería poner los hámsters en sus casilleros-se lo planteo por unos segundos, al seguir un comentario de las mellizas provocaron morderse el labio inferior para contener su furia.

 _ **En dirección de la biblioteca de Santa Olga.**_

Tras superar su pequeña charla con la directora de Santa Olga e ignorar los comentarios de las mellizas Smith de muy mal gusto, se encontraba a pocos metros de la biblioteca para ver a Kelly y Lilacia,.

-Maldito Oliver que se pudra-se dijo entre dientes.- Ahora se codea con las mellizas Smith para sacarme celos, claro como si ese idiota cabeza de músculo pudiera pensarlo por si mismo.- lanzando un suspiro y escuchando una agradable tonada proveniente de la biblioteca.-solo Kelly pondría esa canción, entonces debe estar a sola con Lilacia. La joven Kelly a pesar de no provenir de una familia adinerada, obtuvo una beca por sus excelentes calificaciones entrando con 12 años a Santa Olga, siendo parte del equipo de debate y trabando amistad con la alocada Lilacia y la impredecible Star.

-Hola chicas-dijo Star.

-Hey-dijo Lilacia.- Veo que Miss Helen te soltó fácilmente- acomodándose en la silla y revolviendo la baraja de cartas.

-No seas mala Lilacia-comento Kelly.- la idea de los hámsteres fue buena, mientras no la descubrieran-.

-Me libre por solo ser una Butterfly-bufo tomando lugar entre sus amigas.- Miss Helen, quiere ver a mis padres, pero mamá va a ponerse a discutir con ella como la ultima vez, pero papá pondrá cualquier excusa para no venir y evitar el asunto-comento como si nada.

-La tía Moon siempre ha dicho que este lugar es muy anticuado-afirmo Lilacia.

-Si es verdad-dijo Kelly.- Como la rata que merodea aquí en la biblioteca, la bibliotecaria le puso el viejo Vladimir siempre cuando llego está recorriendo los estantes- mientras Lilacia y Star se miraron de reojo y sintiendo asco.

-Eso es muy raro-dijo Star completamente asqueada, viendo a Lilacia vigilando en todas direcciones.- ¿Estás bien?-pregunto.

-Si -contesto completamente nerviosa.- no es que le tenga miedo, solo no me agradan-subiendo los pies a la silla.- ¿Quién quiere jugar?-pregunto.

-Paso-dijo Star desanimada.- no estoy de humor-.

-Aun es por el asunto de Oliver-dijo Kelly.

-Ese idiota siempre ha tenido más musculo que cerebro pero seamos honestas no iba a durar-fue la respuesta de Lilacia.

-Con concuerdo con Lilacia-afirmo Kelly.- Oliver es como un niño y se preocupa de su ego, solo debes esperar al chico indicado-.

-Quizás es mejor disfrutar de la vida- comento Lilacia dejando de lado la baraja.

-Fue un idiota, tiene 17 años y solo piensa en el mañana. Pero yo quiero a alguien que piense a futuro-lanzando un suspiro.- ¡Es mucho pedir!-exclamo.

-En parte pero tenemos solo 15 años –tomo la palabra Lilacia.- solo debes esperar quien sabe puedes que te saques la lotería cuando lo encuentres-animando a Star.

-Si tienes razón-se dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- pero necesito pareja para el baile-.

-¿Alguien en mente?-preguntaron ambas chicas.

-Si- fue su respuesta.- espero que este de humor- revisando su cartera.

 _ **Residencia Lucitor, ese mismo día.**_

La familia Lucitor residía en una zona exclusiva en las afueras de Nueva York, instalados en un complejo de apartamento para familias acomodadas, a Star le tomo casi una hora ir hasta el hogar de su amigo de infancia y ex – novio Thomas Lucitor.

-Espero que este de Humor-se dijo tocando la puerta.-Hola tía Wraithmelior-saludando a una mujer alta, corpulenta, de cabello rosa salmón, vestida con ropa deportiva siendo recibida en ese momento.

-Star-dijo sorprendida la mujer.- ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto.

-Vengo hablar con Tom-contesto.- ¿Se encuentra?-pregunto a la madre de Tom.

-Sí, querida-dijo Wraithmelior sorprendida por la visita de Star.-adelante, está en su habitación-contesto a la pregunta.

Al tocar la puerta espero por unos segundos a fuera, hasta perder la paciencia entrando de todas formas encontrando a Tom solo con pantalones completamente descalzo y el torso desnudo.

-Qué lindo espectáculo-dijo Star viendo Tom caer de la cama por la sorpresa.

-Oye toca antes de entrar- dijo completamente sorprendido.-¿No sabes lo que es la privacidad?-pregunto.

-Sí pero al menos estas casi presentable- observando bajo la cama de Tom un par de revistas.- O acaso tu mamá sabe de tu colección de nenas en bañadores o mejor dicho la edición especial de navidad-identificado la portada.

-Está bien-dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando de lado el bajo.-Realmente me sorprende verte aquí, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto.

-Antes ponte una camiseta o tu camisa-contesto observando una gran pila de ropa sucia.-¿Dónde me puede sentar?-pregunto.

-Ni idea-encontrando una camiseta negra.-Me sorprende tu visita- comento.

-Será rápido- dejando de lado su bolso.- Necesito que seas mi pareja de baile de Santa Olga- le propuso.

-No-fue la respuesta de Tom.

-Así de simple, pero ni siquiera lo pensaste.

-No es nada personal-contesto.-Comencé el receso académico hasta fin de año y pensaba estar frente al televisor o durmiendo, hasta el próximo año-.

-Por favor Tom-dijo Star.- tengo 100 dolares para ti, si me acompañas-mostrando el billete.

-Star-dijo.- el dinero va y viene, te dejo muy en claro que no podrás convencerme-.

-Entonces te invito a comer lo que guste-propuso como nueva opción.

-La comida gratis nunca se rechaza- abriendo la puerta de su habitación.-¡Mamá!, necesito mi traje, camisa, corbata para mañana en la noche.

 _ **23 de diciembre, baile anual de Santa Olga.**_

-¿Enserio ocuparas gafas oscuras en invierno y de noche?-pregunto.

-Es mantener el estilo-contesto.

Aquella noche Star iba con un traje de color rosado, blanco y rojos calzando un par botas largas blancas y un peinado muy elaborado. En cuanto a Tom iba con un traje de color azul oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y un calzado en punta para asistir al exclusivo baile de Santa Olga asistiendo solamente las chicas de las familias más adineradas.

-Para ser honesto cada año se ven más pretenciosas-comento Tom en voz baja.-digo al ser un instituto de solo chicas deberían ser más igualitario.

-Lo mismo opino, es muy injusto que las demás chicas no puedan asistir-contesto Star.- pero así se fundó Santa Olga por familias ricas y petulantes- observando a las chicas más adineradas del lugar presumiendo sus vestidos, joyas y parejas de baile.

El baile anual comenzaba con unas palabras de la madre superiora, seguido por la directora Miss Helen y por último la presidenta del alumnado siendo Ashley Smith.

Star al estudiar el resto de las chicas y sus parejas confirmo de cierto modo las palabras de Tom, al ver a Alice Smith con su pareja, apenas pudo dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Oliver-se dijo viendo a un chico de 17 años alto, de cabello rubio oscuro, complexión esbelta, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, llevando un traje italiano en ese instante al cruzar sus miradas una sonrisa orgullosa emitió hacia ella.-idiota-se dijo.

-Ese idiota de Oliver Wilson, es un verdadero pelmazo-comento en voz baja Tom.- A pesar de estudiar en el mismo lugar, nunca me ha podido agradar- comenzando aplaudir el final del discurso.

-Si-contesto.

Cada año los padres solían contratar a una orquesta, un gran chef gourmet y camareros, por al menos una hora Star y Tom se mezclaron entre la multitud e incluso compartieron algunos bailes pero todas las miradas están sobre Alice Smith y Oliver Wilson su pareja, al transcurrir la noche Star solo se dedicaba a ver en silencio algunas parejas más formales.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Tom trayendo consigo algo de ponche.

-Tom. no quiero que pienses que te estoy utilizando de alguna forma, igual fuimos parejas pero dejamos todo en claro, sin resentimiento-comento Star.

-Si dejamos todo en claro, somos amigos y tenemos a la banda pero, ¿sucede algo por tu extraña actitud?-pregunto.

-Tú sabes que estuve saliendo con Oliver, ¿verdad?- bebiendo algo de ponche.

-Sí, lo sabia-contesto.- ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto.

-Lo vi a principio de mes andar con dos chicas mayores e incluso al encararlo no lo negó y lo admitió-recordando por completo la charla.

-Es un pelmazo- dijo Tom apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.- ¿bailamos?, eso siempre te anima-le propuso.

Star y Tom comenzar a bailar nuevamente eran observado desde el otro lado de la pista por las mellizas Smith e incluso Oliver se veía algo molesto por el baile, pero Star solo disfruto aquel momento con su amigo.

-Gracias por ser mi pareja-le sonrió.

-Tranquila pero me debes una hamburguesa-contesto riendo.

Al terminar el baile, la joven Butterfly se excuso en aquellos momentos, para ir al tocador de damas en el momento de salir del salón, Oliver la siguió para tener una pequeña charla pero Tom al verlo decidió ir para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

 _ **En los pasillos de Santa Olga.**_

Luego de salir del sanitario e ir caminando de regreso, la inconfundible figura de Oliver le cerró el camino en aquel momento.

-Hola Star-dijo al esbozar su sonrisa.- ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto

-Oliver-contesto.- Veo que Alice es tu pareja-comento y comprendiendo a que iba ese asalto.

-Alice es divertida a su modo pero en lo personal prefiero tu compañía-contesto acercándose a ella.-Star, sabes que pronto me aburriré de ella y quizás podamos salir- entrelazando las manos de ambos.

-Eres patético Oliver-tomando distancia.- seamos honesto, yo busco una relación más seria y me gusta pensar a futuro mis asuntos, decidir qué voy hacer al terminar mis estudios, entrar a la universidad, tengo deseo viajar por el mundo con alguien, conocer lugares exóticos pero digamos que solo piensas en el mañana, tu próxima chica y dejarla de lado-concluyo observando a Oliver.

-Star-dijo Oliver.- sabes que puedo darte ese viaje pero debes volver conmigo, eres una Butterfly perteneces a la familia más acomodada de Santa Olga, mereces lo mejor-le comento.

-Si es verdad-dijo mirándolo directamente.- soy una Butterfly y cada miembro de mi familia ha impuesto su forma de vivir, pero yo quiero lo mejor para mi vida y quiero a un chico que tenga ideas claras y sepa lo que busca de la vida.

-Nadie es así-contesto Oliver.

-Entonces lo buscare y cuando lo haga te lo voy a enrostrar, Oliver-siguiendo su camino de regreso al saló subir un par de escaleras estando a solos metros del baile, una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujo.

-Eso estuvo bien-dijo Tom.-vi y escuche todo, estoy orgulloso de ti- comento con una sonrisa por su amiga.

-Ni yo me la creo-dijo Star chocando los puños con Tom.- ¿Entonces a la fiesta?-pregunto.

-Tu tiempo termino- viendo el reloj del celular.- es hora de mi hamburguesa y charle con tantas chicas pidiendo una cita conmigo y sus parejas celosas completamente a punto de golpearme, es mejor irse ya-indico.

-Opino igual-dijo riendo al ver el rostro de preocupación de Star.

 _ **En la Hamburguesería, unos minutos después.**_

Como una parte del trato había sido cumplida era momento de la segunda parte, tras retirarse un par de horas antes del baile, ambos jóvenes llegaron como si nada al lugar siendo el centro de atención de los comensales. Pidieron para comer dos hamburguesas extras grandes, doble ración de papas con mucha mostaza, una gaseosa de cola y una malteada de chocolate.

-Esta es la última vez que asisto a una fiesta en Santa O- dijo Tom bebiendo su gaseosa.

-El próximo año buscare con más tiempo una pareja o un nuevo novio-contesto a Tom.

-Sobre eso -dijo dejando de lado su hamburguesa- ¿Qué han pasado con tus últimos novios?-pregunto.

-¿Resumen o la historia completa?-pregunto.

-Resumen-respondió y escuchando la breve explicación de Star.

Durante el último tiempo Star había estado frecuentado y saliendo con algunos chicos de diversos intereses pero al pasar las semanas se iba dando cuenta que algunos de ellos tenían cierto hábitos que le desagradaban completamente como mentir, mujeriegos de primera, egocéntrico e incluso que buscaban algo más de ella, siendo uno de los casos Oliver Wilson.

-¿Es broma?-pregunto.

-No-afirmo ella.- eso ha sido mi vida amorosa- lanzando un suspiro.- ¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto.

-Termine con Tatiana hace unos días-contesto.

-Vaya-dijo.- ¿pero está todo bien contigo?-pregunto.

-Si-fue su respuesta.- ahora salgo con Grace Johnson-.

-Es broma-dijo a Tom.- ya tienes novia pero si terminaste con Tatiana hace un par de días.-comento completamente sorprendida.

-Si-fue la respuesta de Lucitor.-fue en la fiesta que hizo Becky Sampson la semana pasada y a todo esto. ¿Por qué no fuiste?-pregunto.

-Estaba ocupada- contesto y mordiéndose el labio inferior.-Oliver, iba a molestarme de todas formas- se dijo.

-Mientes- bufo.- se nota cuando te muerdes el labio y miras en otra dirección- bebiendo su gaseosa.

-Es mentira- contesto.

-Star- dijo Tom- nos conocemos desde que tenemos 4 años, fuimos novios y de paso me pintabas el rostro cuando me quedaba dormido, ¿te suena?-pregunto.

-Dime por que los chicos son todos unos idiotas- dijo finalmente.- solo queremos a alguien que nos entienda, comprenda, sea nuestro amigo a la vez, apoye e incluso le guste divertirse pero todo piensas en sí mismo, cerdos egoístas- mientras Tom bebía su gaseosa.

-Solo debes esperar-dijo Tom.- Quizás sea mejor mantenerte sola, podemos salir con los chicos, ir a celebrar como solemos hacer en nuestros ratos libres, un crush puede ir o venir-le comento a su amiga.

-Si tienes razón-contesto con una sonrisa.- un crush puede ir o venir cuando sea y quien sabe puede que dentro de uno o dos años encuentre a un buen chico-continuando con la charla.-Quien sabe lo que pueda suceder en el futuro-. Se dijo.

* * *

 _ **Casi dos años después, verano Echo Creek 2017.**_

En el momento que Marco Díaz lanzo un suspiro de manera coincidente la cortina del probador se abrió de par en par, viendo a su vecina.

-¿Y qué te parece?-pregunto Star modelando el uniforme de la academia de Echo Creek.

-Se te ve genial-contesto Marco.- ¡Whoa!, realmente se ve hermosa- ocultando su rubor.

-Esperaba algo más de tu parte-dijo molesta y volviendo a cerrar la cortina.-esperaba otra reacción- meditando unos segundos en lo que dijo.- solo somos amigos, apenas llevo unas semanas en Echo Creek- terminando de cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Star?- pregunto Marco desde el otro lado de la cortina.-¿Está bien?-.

-Si- contesto. – ya casi termino, solo debo subir la cremallera del vestido y estoy lista.

-Ok.

-Star, te ves increíble con tu uniforme de la academia o te ves hermosa, idiota-se dijo mostrándose algo molesta por lo dichos de su amigo.-Solo dijo se te ve genial- imitando mentalmente la voz de Marco.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la hamburguesas?-pregunto.

-Suena bien-contesto.- idiota lindo- tratando de alcanzar la cremallera de su vestido color celeste.-No puede ser- se dijo.

-Star- escucho nuevamente.- ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto de el otro lado. En ese momento solo podía confiar en Marco para tal asunto, pero al ponderar aquella idea y reunir el valor hablo finalmente.

-Marco- llamándolo. – Star, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el castaño siendo arrastrado al interior del probador, completamente sorprendido.

-Star-dijo cubriéndose los ojos.- ¿Que te sucede?-pregunto.

-No me puedo subir la cremallera, cuando iba de compras era mi amiga Lilacia o Kelly me ayudaban pero solo te tengo a ti-dijo Star.

-¿Quieres que yo lo haga?-pregunto completamente sonrojado.

-Si, por favor.

-No se quizás, debamos decirle alguna vendedora.

-No-fue respuesta.-solo hazlo de una vez, solo confío en ti-contesto.

-¡Esta bien!-dijo a la rubia.- Pero solo por esta vez-respirando profundo. En el momento de girarse, Marco llevo su mano a la cremallera del vestido, pero Star contuvo un gemido al sentir la mano de su amigo rozando su espalda.

-Listo-dijo Marco completamente sonrojado.- te espero afuera.- le indico.

Al quedar a solas, el rubor se le subió a las mejillas pareciendo un autentico tomate en ese instante, girándose en dirección del espejo.

-Marco idiota-se dijo tratando de deshacer el rubor.- idiota, lindo y creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capitulo queridos lectores pero antes una reflexión de estas tres historia:**_

 _ **Sobre Venus y su relación con Karl la iremos viendo a futuro, prácticamente hare un espacio para que veamos a cada Butterfly del pasado, esta parte fue un adelanto e incluso en el diario de Eclipsa sabremos un poco más de ella.**_

 _ **Sobre Santa Olga, la amistad de Star y Tom pudimos ver que ambos siempre han estado en buenos términos e incluso charlaron a gusto y comieron hamburguesas como si nada y charlando sobre sus vidas.**_

 _ **La última parte vemos a un Star y Marco antes de su noviazgo, en lo personal siento que acelere muchos las cosas entre ellos pero aquí tenemos un momento algo divertido e incomodo espero que les gustara.**_

 _ **Lasmellizas Smith y Oliver Wilson regresaran en el capítulo de fiesta en Nueva York en la segunda parte.**_

 _ **Por último el próximo capítulo se titula: Navidad Parte II: Un Santa de cabellera rubia, un duende de capucha roja y un perro convertido en reno.**_

 _ **Eso es todo queridos lectores y estén atentos.**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hola queridos lectores, antes de empezar pido disculpa por el retraso en este capitulo, básicamente me tome unos días para ir desarrollando la idea, el escenario y el contexto, espero que sea de su agrado, es un capitulo bastante interesante e incluso iremos desarrollando algunos aspecto de la primera temporada, referencias y daremos a cierto asuntos un poco más de énfasis.**_

 _ **El capitulo comenzara con la continuación della compra del uniforme y antes del noviazgo de Star y Marco. A continuación seguiremos con la historia, al final realizare una reflexión más profunda, espero que lo disfruten y comenzamos.**_

* * *

 _ **Echo Creek, verano 2017.**_

* * *

Con la compra del uniforme y la ropa deportiva de la academia, ambos estaban en el concurrido local de comida rápida propuesto por el propio Marco. para conocerse más íntimamente y lograr algún nuevo acercamiento en relacion a su nueva vecino y amiga.

-Ya lo repasaste frente al espejo, casi toda la noche-se dijo viendo a la rubia comer su hamburguesa en ese instante.

-Oye, Marco-hablo finalmente Star.- Quería hacerte una pregunta-dejando de lado la hamburguesa.

-Si-contesto.

-¿Cómo es la navidad aquí en Echo Creek?-pregunto.

-La navidad-se dijo.-Es normal pero si te refieres como es el clima en invierno es bastante frió, lluvioso, en ocasiones hay tormentas eléctricas y algo de sol-comento en ese minuto.

-Oh-dijo algo decepcionada.-¿Y Nieve?-pregunto.

-Es algo difícil pero si vas a la frontera del estado podrás verla- indico a la rubia.-Es verdad en Nueva York nieva- se dijo en ese instante.

-¡Qué mal!-exclamo. -Quería ver la nieve con él y hacer un muñeco los dos juntos- mostrándose decepcionada.

-Eso me recuerda-captando la atención de la rubia.-Siempre se abre una pista para patinaje sobre hielo, esta durante gran parte de las fiestas de finales de año.

-Eso suena genial – con sus ojos destellando.- ¿Supongo que será una cita?- le pregunto.

-Una cita-dijo sorprendido.

-Si-contesto-Y tienes suerte, son pocos los privilegiados que le concedo tal placer-hablando en un tono burlón viendo el rostro sonrojado de Marco.

-Si lo prometo-dijo.-Pensaba yo pedirle una cita-esbozando una sonrisa.

Star al ver la sonrisa de Marco pudo de mejor manera ocultar su rubor, pero ese gesto de él le empezó a llamar la atención, en especial por ver los esfuerzos de su amigo en concretar algo más serio, quizás el tiempo de darse un paréntesis de los chicos había llegado a su fin.

-Lindo idiota- se dijo.

* * *

 _ **En la linea actual de la historia.**_

* * *

 **Navidad Parte II: Una Santa De Cabellera Rubia, Un Duende Con Capucha Roja y Un Perro Convertido En Reno.**

-Feliz Navidad- dijeron todos compartiendo abrazos, bebiendo ponche de huevo o comiendo del tradicional pastel de navidad, Tanto los Díaz, Butterfly y Johansen festejaban la época más esperada por todos ellos. Mientras observaba a sus padres y suegros desde un rincón de la habitación, confirmo en su reloj de pulsera la hora que indicaba las 1 am del 25 de diciembre del 2017.

-Solo dos horas más-posando su mirada en su novia, acercándose a él.-Realmente se ve hermosa hoy.-sin poder apartar su vista.

-¿Ponche de huevo?-le ofreció.-Si con gusto-fue su respuesta recibiendo unos de los vasos .

-¿Todo listo?-pregunto bebiendo un poco de ponche para no levantar sospecha.

-Si-jugando con su anillo-tengo mi mochila lista y solo debemos esperar la hora indicada- manteniendo la calma.

-Bien-entrelazando ambas manos.-Feliz Navidad-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Al compartir un pequeño beso, la presencia de la prima Úrsula se planto frente a ellos estudiando a los dos jóvenes novios.

-¡Ustedes!-exclamo Úrsula.- ¿Qué están planeando?-pregunto. En aquel momento Marco y Star compartieron una mirada fugaz, hablando primero el castaño.

-Nada-contesto fingiendo que todo iba bien.

-¿Seguro?-volvió a preguntar.

-Úrsula-intervino Star-solo estamos algo cansado, hemos trabajo como locos en la tienda y Geralt nos libero cerca de las 8 de la noche apenas hemos descanzado- dramatizando un poco la situación.

La rubia quedo en silencio por unos minutos, sin apartar la vista de ellos en ese minuto, en especial sobre Marco siendo ignorada por él.

-Estoy segura que algo traman y cuando lo sepan, les saldrá caro- esperando alguna reacción de ellos.- Ustedes no me engañan y huelen a culpa de algún modo lo voy a descubrir- esperando alguna clase de confesión.

-Culpa-dijo Marco sonriendo levemente-solo estamos cansando-contesto.

-Quizás te refieres a lo de esta mañana-intervino Star.

-Lo admiten-dijo victoriosa.- ¿Que hicieron?-pregunto.

-Admito que Star, me hizo un chupetón esta mañana-dijo sonrojado y mostrando la marca cerca del cuello-Por eso ocupo camisa para disimularlo y creo que nos pasamos de cierto modo- viendo el rostro de Úrsula.

-Marco-mostrándose completamente sonrojada.-Las cosas que dices, ya sabes que en ocasiones me emociono-comento.

-Están advertido –dijo nuevamente haciendo un gesto con las manos indicando que los estaba vigilando.

Solo disimularon sus sonrisas antes las palabras de la prima Úrsula. Pero en realidad ambos jóvenes tenían algo entre manos algo muy importante para esa misma noche, pero todo comenzó hace un par de días o mejor dicho un par de noches.

* * *

 _ **Inicio del Flashback.**_

* * *

 _ **Hace un par de días, viernes 22 de diciembre.**_

Tras finalizar su jornada laboral y caminar en dirección de un concurrido carro de Hot dogs, a pocas calles de la tienda, ambos jóvenes necesitaban un momento para ellos, luego de pasar varios días trabajando sin parar exceptuando el domingo siendo su único día libre en la semana antes de navidad. E irónicamente ambos eran seguido por el brillo de la luna.

-Que brutal-comentado Star .-hemos trabajado como locos- acomodándose en la banca.

-Pero vale la pena- probando un poco de su gaseosa- iremos con dinero a Londres y podremos deambular libremente sin necesidad de la dependencia de algún adulto- probando su hot dog.

Star al quedar viendo de reojo la bufanda de Marco, habia quedando hasta alta horas de la noche preparando el regalo de Marco.

-¿Me pregunto si le gustara?- durante las últimas semanas de diciembre, la rubia había aprendido a tejer con ayuda de su madre y algunos consejos que encontró en el momento de navegar por internet, a estar a pocos días de la víspera de nochebuena trataba de controlar sus ansias para la fecha.- Sin duda le gustara y me pregunto qué regalo me tendrá- dando un sorbo a su gaseosa.

-Star-dijo Marco observando los alrededores.-Comprendo que falte para navidad pero creo….-dudando en ese instante.- ¡mejor dicho yo quiero!-exclamando y tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas.

-Conociéndolo, si empieza a dudar es porque quiere decirme algo a pesar que se ha vuelto más seguro de sí mismo, aun es un poco nerd en fondo pero es mi nerd- se dijo-¿pasa algo?-pregunto dejando de lado el vaso.

-Veras-haciendo una pausa y respirando profundamente- falta para navidad y todo eso pero me gustaría...o más bien quiero que luzcas esto para la cena-depositando una pequeña caja en sus manos.

-Veamos-dijo abriendo con sumo cuidado la caja extrayendo de ella un par de aros con forma de estrellas.- No debiste-dijo sonrojada hundiendo su rostro en él.

-Star-dijo-¿te gustaron?-pregunto.

-Me encantaron-contesto.-Pero se un buen novio y hazlo por mi- le indico.

-¡Yo!-exclamo sorprendido.

-Hazlo-ordeno pero antes le dio un largo y juguetón beso.-Es el mejor-se dijo observando al castaño que colocaba en sus perforaciones con cierto cuidado tratando de no lastimara y mantener la calma.

-Creo que están-dijo dudando si todo estaba en orden, pero Star al comprobar ella misma con sus dedos si los aros quedaron en su lugar, solo manifestó una sonrisa y dándole otro beso.-Si, lo hiciste muy bien para ser un chico-sonriendo y quitandole los anteojos del castaño.

-Oye debo acostumbrarme a ellos-dijo Marco.- se me olvido guárdalos- tratando de recuperar sus lentes.

-Déjame ver con ellos- contesto y recordando como un par de días después del show de talento de la academia, Marco había ido al oftalmólogo y recetado un par de anteojos por tener una leve deficiencia en su ojo derecho.-Realmente veo borrosa-comento.

-Están fabricado para mi-dijo Marco

-Aquí tienes-dijo con una sonrisa y entregando el objeto en cuestión.

-Gracias-acomodándolo en su rostro.

-Realmente se ve guapo-mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 _ **Camino a casa, unos minutos después.**_

Al terminar de comer y emprendiendo el camino a casa, Marco y Star iban por la avenida principal de Echo Creek pasando por fuera de un concurrido club de motociclistas. Pero el castaño al posar su mirada en la impresionante fila de motocicletas no pudo apartar en ningún momento su vista de ellas.

-¿Te gustan las motocicletas?-pregunto Star completamente sorprendida.

-Si, pero quiero algo clásico no me gustan los nuevos modelos, carecen de cierto estilo-comento Marco.

-Uuuu, señor retro quiere algo con estilo-bufo Star.

-Hey-dijo un motociclistas corpulento acercándose a ellos- Los modelos clásicos manda- mostrando una enorme sonrisa, vestido con ropas de cuero, una pañoleta alrededor de la cabeza, con una cadena de su bolsillo delantero al bolsillo trasero, calzando un par botas y unas gafas.

-Hola Buff Frog-dijeron al mismo tiempo saludando al corpulento hombre.

-Star Butterfly y novio de Star-contesto.

-Soy Marco-estrechando la mano con Buff Frog.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto.

-Si-dijo Marco.

-Jaja-rio levemente Star.-¿Y que haces aquí?-pregunto.

-Reunión de motociclistas-indico.-¿Y ustedes?-replico.

-Vinimos de nuestro empleo-contesto Marco.

-Oh-dijo Buff Frog observando a los dos jóvenes, meditando entre dientes por unos segundos e imaginando en su mente cierto asunto.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Star.

-Ando en busca de un Santa y un duende, verán quiero para mis pequeños darles una sorpresa y ellos siempre pregunta por ambos-comento Buff Frog.-Pero digamos que ando algo corto de dinero, ya saben es navidad y todo eso -mostrándose apenado. Pero Buff Frog al verse en tal predicamento, Star iba aceptar de inmediato pero Marco se adelanto a ella.

-Claro, no veo problema-respondió.-¿Dónde vives?-pregunto.

-Yo también voy-dijo Star.-Marco-disimulando una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

Luego de anotar la dirección y retomar su camino, Buff Frog agradeció enormemente el favor, Star iba mirando a Marco en silencio como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero admira esa increíble cualidad de Marco.

-Sin duda es la persona más desinteresada del mundo-dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novio.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

* * *

 _ **25 de Diciembre, 3 am.**_

Cuando confirmo desde su habitación los ronquidos de su padre, se coloco su sudadera roja, su abrigo, su mochila y por ultimo se calzo sus botas. Al enviar un mensaje por medio de whatsapp, salio de la recamara descendiendo hacia la puerta trasera de su hogar en el más absoluto silencio.

-Menos mal que papá bebió más de la cuenta y mamá tiene el sueño pesado- se dijo estando a pocos metros de la puerta, pero antes de quitar el cerrojo sintió sobre su espalda un par de ojos clavados en él.-No, por favor- girándose y viendo a Barko sentado en sus cuartos traseros moviendo la cola, estudiando a su amo y ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Por favor, no ladres- dijo susurrando.

Pero Barko al ponerse en cuatro patas camino hacia él sin mayor apuro, sacando la lengua y moviendo la cola en señal de felicidad.

-Piensa que le voy a dar un paseo- al meditarlo por unos segundos, rápidamente abrió la puerta siendo seguido por Barko.-Recuerda comportarte, tenemos algo importa de por medio-le dijo a su perro.

-(Mientras no vaya esa humana escandalosa, me da igual)-se dijo Barko.

En el ultimo tiempo el pequeño Barko, había crecido considerablemente siendo ya era un perro de tamaño mediano y dentro de un tiempo seria un poco más grande según lo explicado por el veterinario en su ultima visita.

-Es tiempo-dijo Marco abriendo con sumo cuidado la puerta en dirección del patio delantero, en ese momento la figura de una chica de larga cabellera rubia salio detrás de unos arbustos viendo con sorpresa a Barko.

-¿Barko?-indico Star.

-Es mejor avanzar-dijo Marco.

-(Al menos voy sin correa, pero esta humana sino se comporta la muerdo)-alcanzado a Marco y Star.

Luego de caminar un par de calles hacia un parque cercano de sus hogares, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en unas de las bancas, Marco extrajo de su mochila un mapa de la ruta que debían seguir hacia su destino, desplegando para coordinar su próximo movimiento.

-La mejor ruta es por la avenida….-siendo interrumpido en ese momento por Star y arrojando a un lado el mapa.

-Oh querido Marco-dijo Star moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.-Debemos ser mas arriesgado, mas aventureros e incluso estar preparados para el peligro-afirmo realizando algunos movimientos de artes marciales y giros.

-Me pase casi toda la noche haciendo este plano-contesto Marco.-Algo se trae entre manos-se dijo.

-Es fácil-contesto extrayendo de su mochila una especie de revista.-El manual del chico de la mascara-lucio con orgullo como si fuera alguna clase de objeto mágico.

-¿El qué?-dijo confundido.

-(Si, quieres la muerdo)-respondió ladrando a Star.

-Barko y Marco pongan atención-dijo Star.-Con este manual del chico de la máscara nos ayudara a movernos como él, exceptuando las partes de las piruetas y el parkour pero la idea es que hagamos un mejor plan, ¿alguna pregunta?- viendo a sus dos compañeros de aventura nocturna.

-Si-dijo Marco levantando la mano.-¿Cómo y de donde salió eso?-pregunto.

-Esto-dijo algo nerviosa y pensándolo por unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Star?-pregunto Marco y de paso Barko lanzo un ladrido.

-Veras, Brittney con las porristas con ayuda de las chicas del periódico escolar hicieron este manual, pero es un secreto para los chicos como lo del club de fans-contesto.

-¿Qué club de fans?-pregunto aún más confundido.

-Del chico de la máscara-contesto Star.- Mantelo en secreto, por favor- juntando sus manos.

-Tengo un club de fans y un manual, ni siquiera lo sabia- se dijo manteniendo la calma. -Podría ver ese manual, por favor- viendo a Star que mantuvo con firmeza entre sus manos.

-Está bien-dijo Star entregando el manual.-Solo un vistazo-mostrándose algo preocupado mientras Marco iba hojeando.

-Maldita sea, debo conseguir una copia y ver ese tal club de fans-leyendo con suma atención.-Es bastante interesante-comento.

-Sí lo es-estando un poco más ansiosa y viendo a Barko.-Marco, me lo puedes regresar y es tiempo de movernos- tendiendo la mano.

-Enseguida-dijo Marco cambiado pagina tras pagina, hasta dar con cierto titulo llamándole la atención.- ¿Qué esto?-pregunto.

-Nada-dijo Star sonrojada.

-Encuentro Casual En El Salón-leyendo el titulo y mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-¡Marco!- exclamo estando completamente ruborizada.-En ocasiones hay cosas que me dan curiosidad como a toda chica, e incluso ciertas cosas que los chicos ven y dame mi manual quiero un autógrafo del chico de la máscara- arrebatándola y guardándola nuevamente en la mochila.

-Esta bien, solo es una historia-contesto.

-Dejando de lado, el asunto de esa historia-indico.-Siempre he visto al chico de la mascara moverse por ciertas calles, tejados y saltando algunas paredes, mi plan es movernos de la misma forma pero Barko de igual forma nos seguirá, debemos ser como él en esta noche, sera una gran aventura-alzando el puño hacia el cielo nocturno.

-Por amor al cielo, ella quiere ir por la mismas calles que me muevo cuando utilizo el traje y esos lugares son muy peligrosos en la noche, con todos esos alcohólicos y delincuentes de poca monta, tratare de disuadirla-se dijo.- Con Alfonzo y Fergunson, vimos los vídeos pero esas calles por donde se mueven son peligrosas en la noche, hay sujetos raros por doquier y el chico de la máscara sabe moverse y actuar-comento a la rubia.

-Pero tenemos el manual-respondió.-Sera divertido, quien sabe puede aparecer en caso que todo se vuelva peligroso-suponiendo alguna situación en ese momento.

-El debe tener familia, novia y probablemente este disfrutando de la navidad, pero seamos sinceros Star, es bastante peligroso-sugirió Marco.

-Marco-respirando profundo.-Tu sabes pelear utilizando kickboxing, tenemos a Barko e incluso yo se defenderme-indico.

-Star-dijo acercándose a ella.-Es de noche, es bastante peligroso y quizás el chico de la mascara se mueve por los tejados por alguna razón y nunca lo hemos visto pelear con armas, solo pelea a puño limpio con sus movimientos-viendo directamente a Star.

-Pero el manual-indico.

-El manual fue hecho por un club de fans, es muy distinto a la realidad-comento Marco.-Espero que entre en razón de alguna forma-se dijo en ese minuto.

-Yo solo quería hacer esta noche divertida-dijo Star percatándose de su error.

-Trata de analizar o reflexionar la situación, ninguno de los dos somos el chico de la mascara- viendo en ese preciso momento a la rubia alejarse de él.

 _ **En ese mismo momento, en un lugar lejano.**_

Se abrió paso entre los asistentes de la fiesta, algunos chicos y chicas estaban ligando, otros charlaban algo más de cerca y las parejas formadas en la fiesta iban en busca de un lugar tranquilo para disfrutar de la noche a solas.

-Quiero algo de aire- se dijo Tom caminando por los pasillos de la lujosa residencia.

En principio había decido asistir para charla con viejos conocidos y ver algunos rostros familiares, todo se desarrollaba en la residencia de Becky Sampson. Perteneciente a una de las familias más adineradas de los alrededores de Nueva York e incluso capaz de rivalizar con los Butterfly en fortuna. Esa noche luego de la cena navideña, sus padres se dirigieron a visitar algunos amigos mientras él aprovecho de disfrutar a su modo nochebuena. Pensando que se divertiría de una forma u otra pero solo logro decepcionarse por completo, por personas aún más superficiales para su gusto.

-Quizás debería regresar y dormir-encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Al seguir fumando extrajo su celular del bolsillo de la gabardina revisando algunos mensajes de whatsapp, en su mayoría eran de Tad preguntándole si tenia espacio en su mesa para un cuarto miembro.

-Esta bien, pasare por ti al medio día y recuerda es una casa decente y no un bar de mala muerte-enviando el mensaje de voz, al seguir revisando sus contacto se detuvo por unos instantes y escribiendo un mensaje a cierta chica de cabellera rubia.-Quizás tenga suerte-se dijo.

* * *

 _ **Chat del whatsapp.**_

 **Tom:** Hola, Jackie.

 **Jackie:** …..

 **Tom:** ?

 **Jackie:** Hola, y esta sorpresa?.

 **Tom:** Quería charlar contigo, desearte feliz navidad y ya sabes ver como va todo (emoji).

 **Jackie:** Gracias y para ti tambien feliz navidad.

 **Tom:** y dime estas en Echo Creek o alguna carretera varada nuevamente?.

 **Jackie:** ajajaja, no para tu mala suerte, pero si quieres puedo perderme y puedes venir por mi, si deseas?.

 **Tom:** Quizas, solo debes decirme.

 **Jackie:** Donde estas?.

 **Tom:** En una fiesta pero esta algo aburrida.

 **Jackie:** Oh, tan asi?...vata realmente para ser alguien de la gran ciudad te aburres rapido.

 **Tom:** En realidad ni siquiera se que hagao en esta fiesta, solo vine a ver como estaba el ambiente.

 **Jackie:** Jajajajajajam el ambiente?,… sono tan universitario, señor importante.

 **Tom:** Y dime acaso las niñas buenas no deberian estar durmiendo a esta hora?.

 **Jackie:** Comí algo de azúcar, apenas puedo dormir estaba escuchando música hasta que cierto tipo me hablo, tan mal te deje en nuestro encuentro casual?.

* * *

Tom leyó el último en mensaje quedando pensativo y sacando otro cigarrillo, al leer detenidamente la ultima parte solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-Me puso en jaque-se dijo y sin responder en ese momento a la pregunta de Jackie.

 _ **Echo Creek, azotea del complejo de apartamento.**_

Quizás no fuera la situación más romántica para pasar nochebuena pero a Selena Adams no le molestaba las extrañas ocurrencia de Geralt, en lo personal lo consideraba divertido.

-El lado positivo de todo esto no hay nieve ni lluvia- se dijo.

-¿Tienes frió?-pregunto Geralt.

-Algo-contesto acercándose-Pero pareces un niño con tu telescopio-comento.

-Digamos que soy un niño de cierta forma-tomando entre sus brazos a su novia y compartiendo un beso.-Solo seamos niños por una noche-dando un segundo beso.

-Veamos las estrellas y las constelaciones-contesto Selena, tomando lugar en unos de los banquillos que subieron a la azotea para ver el firmamento nocturno.

La pelicastaña se quedo observando con una sonrisa a su novio terminando de ajustar el telescopio, mientras esperaba miro hacia el cielo recordando sus tiempos en su pueblo natal, siendo apenas una adolescentes pasando por diversas situaciones e incluso llorando por amor por chicos que solo pensaban en asuntos triviales y en la próxima cerveza.

-¿Has llorado por amor?-pregunto Selena.

-Por amor-dijo en voz alta pensando.-Creo que llore cuando un chico más grande me quito unos de mis juguetes, en el funeral de mi abuelo y cuando obtuve la autorización en la tienda-contesto.

-Entonces nunca por amor-dijo Selena.-Yo he llorado varias veces por amor- recordando esos días en su pueblo natal.

-¿Yo te he hecho llorar?-pregunto Geralt.

-Has sido el único que no me ha dado ese motivo- viéndolo con una sonrisa.-Muchos de esos chicos solo salían conmigo por conveniencia e incluso en el lado afectivo me sentía vacía, solo era Selena Adams una de las más guapa del pueblo-comento secándose la lagrimas.

Geralt tomo el segundo banquillo viendo a su novia y limpiándoles las lagrimas, compartiendo bajo el cielo estrellado un momento bastante intimo entre ambos.

 _ **De regreso al parque.**_

Dándose cuenta de su error, se alejo de Marco continuando su camino por medio del parque. Realmente pensaba que aquella idea con el manual seria algo increíble y tendría una aventura con Marco por mera diversión.

-Demonios-se dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y acelerando el paso al oír cierta voz.

-¿Star?- dijo Marco siguiéndola a unos metros rezagado.-¿Star?-llamándola por segunda vez.

-Solo ignóralo-se dijo avanzando más rápido.-Pero el no tiene la culpa solo vio esa historia, el tenia un plan para evitar el peligro y yo quería ir directamente a la boca del león-mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-(Vaya, realmente tienen problemas)-se dijo Barko observando a los dos jóvenes.

Star al seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo, Marco seguía sus pasos manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos pero en ningún momento dejaba llamarla para aclarar el malentendido entre ambos.

-Podemos hablar-dijo una vez más Marco.

-¡Marco!-girándose en dirección de él.-Puedes ir de regreso a casa, yo hare esto yo sola-contesto avanzando nuevamente.

-No-fue su respuesta.

-Ve a casa, iba aceptar de todos modos pero si te vez obligado en hacerlo es mejor no ir y tampoco quiero ponerte en peligro-continuando su camino.-Soy una tonta orgullosa-se dijo.

-Yo voy contigo-dijo Marco tomando la mano de la rubia.-Somos un equipo- viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Pero te burlaste de mi plan-mirando en otra dirección.

-Nunca haría eso-contesto.-Solo expuse mi punto de vista-afirmo en ese instante.

-¡Si lo hiciste!-grito.

-Star-dijo sorprendido.-Yosolo quiero protegerte, no quiero verte en peligro, pero en ocasiones debemos reflexionar sobre nuestras decisiones-le indico viendo a la rubia plantarse frente a él.

-Eres igual que Oliver-grito y percatándose de su segundo error en la noche.

-¿Oliver?-pregunto.

-(Pelea)-se dijo Barko ladrando.

Marco trato de acercarse pero la rubia rápidamente se alejo de él, corriendo hacia el interior del parque, en ese momento unas series de recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza durante sus 15 años especialmente las veces que lloro y sufrió por amor, cada recuerdo provocaba en ella una fuerte presión en su pecho

-No-se dijo corriendo tan rápido sin un rumbo claro. Con el pasar de los minutos y de paso confirmando que había perdido el rastro de Marco y Barko, tomando lugar en una banca cercana, meditando en silencio.-¿Como pensé algo tan peligroso?-se pregunto.

Al posar su mirada frente a unos arbustos, una figura emergió avanzando a hacia ella y caminando lentamente.

-Barko-se dijo Star viendo al can.-¿Donde esta él?-se pregunto.

-Detrás tuyo-dijo Marco tomándola por sorpresa.-Star-dijo.

-...

Star se puso de pie tomando nuevamente distancia pero Marco fue más rápido, apresándola entre sus brazos mientras ella trataba de librarse.

-Déjame ir-dijo Star.

-No-contesto.

-Tu no eres el problema-dijo Star.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto.

-Soy yo-dijo Star.-Pensé algo muy peligroso e imprudente y tu solo me querías cuidar-. Pero la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, el castaño al orientarse tomo de la mano guiándola hacia un lugar previsto para esta situación.

 _ **Residencia Butterfly.**_

Nunca aprendia la leccion sin importar el tiempo o el lugar, en el momento de bajar la tapa del inodoro y sintiendo el horrible sabor a ponche de huevo que le dejaba en la boca, se lavo los dientes y la boca, salio de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tratando de no despertar ni a River, Úrsula o Star.

-Milagro que no este roncando como de costumbre- en el momento de pasar por fuera de la habitación de su hija y descendiendo hacia la cocina. Cuando inspecciono la nevera tomo la botella con agua mineral pero se quedo observando por unos minutos el pastel de chocolate y tomando una rebanada de este.

-Dulce y suave tormento-devorando la rebanada.-Es final de año, puedo comer lo que yo quiera- buscando una segunda rebanada.

El sonido de la lluvia le llamo la atencion viendo por la ventana de la cocina y acomodando el retrato de su madre, desde la más tierna infancia la propia Moon recordaba cada navidad en especial aquella ultima con su madre antes de fallecer.

-Ese año fue una muñeca-se dijo recordando claramente.-Nunca me separada de ella y menos dejaba que alguien la tocara- dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con la cuarta rebanada terminada, dejo el plato sucio sobre la mesa regresando nuevamente a la habitación y escuchando como la lluvia se volvió a intensificar.

-Esa si es música para mis oídos-se dijo Moon.

 _ **Estudio de Rafael.**_

Ubicado a un par de calles de las residencia de ambos jóvenes, el pequeño apartamento era utilizado como estudio en los momentos de mayor necesidad para Rafael para realizar sus pinturas o escultura, siendo un espacio tranquilo y sin distracciones. En ocasiones la propia Angie era quien ponía orden al lugar e incluso había un sillón que se convertía en cama, toallas, algunas mantas limpias, calefacción, unos juegos de tazas,vasos y cubiertos, e incluso un pequeño baño con todo lo necesario, cuando Rafael se enclaustraba para dar termino a sus trabajos. Marco había tomado las llaves de su padre como salvavidas en caso de alguna lluvia inesperada, al ingresar en el complejo de apartamento que eran utilizados por algunos músicos o artistas emergente, y sin llamar la atención ambos entraron inmediatamente mientras que Barko solo busco un rincón cómodo para dormir.

-(Veamos como terminar esos dos)- se dijo acomodando en una esquina y viendo el espectáculo. Star se quedo impávida en su lugar mientras el castaño encendió la calefacción temperando el lugar, luego busco en el armario un par de toallas y unas mantas.

-Ten –dijo Marco.

-…..

-¿Star?-pregunto Marco viendo lo completamente empapada-Esa ropa están toda mojadas-acercándose a ella.

-No-dijo Star tomando distancia.

-Star-dijo Marco.-Oye, solo quiero ayudar-le indico.

-Yo necesito ocupar el baño, quiero algo de privacidad- contesto.

Marco le entrego dos toallas y una manta, pero al quitarse el abrigo, la sudadera y la camiseta la rubia estaba de pie a unos metros de él completamente sonrojada y en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Marco.

-No-fue la respuesta de Star entrando al baño y colocando cerrojo.

Al quitarse los pantalones reunió toda la ropa tendiéndola en las pocas sillas y subiendo la temperatura de la calefacción, en cuanto a Barko solo estaba tendido en un rincón durmiendo. En medio de su soledad miraba hacia el baño pasando su mano por la nuca mostrándose apenado.

-Estamos a solas-se dijo.

 _ **En el baño del estudio.**_

Luego de colocar cerrojo la rubia se apoyo en la puerta meditando en lo sucedido, en sus dichos e incluso en su reciente actuar.

-Soy una tonta-mirando sus botas.-Primero me quitare esta ropa y luego hablare con él, a pesar de tratar de alejarlo, me siguió de todas formas y ni siquiera se parece a Oliver- viéndose al espejo.

En el momento de quedarse de pie y viendo a Marco quitarse la ropa de la parte superior del cuerpo, no pudo evitar verlo detenidamente, habían pasado casi 5 meses desde que se conocían, en principio ambos jóvenes eran de la misma estatura pero al transcurrir los meses empezaron a diferenciarse aun más entre elos. Marco ahora tenia un cuerpo más espigando por su tiempo jugando basquetbol y entrenando kick boxing con Hekappo ganándose en el proceso el interés de algunas chicas de ultimo año, en cambio ella dejo atrás ser aquella niña flacuchenta y de cabello rebelde, empezó a preocuparse un poco más de su apariencia personal e incluso trataba de no caer en excesivo maquillaje, quizás un poco de pintura en las uñas de diferentes colores o cuidar su cabello. Pero ya era toda mujer en las propias palabras de Moon y debía empezar a ponerse mucha más atención a si misma.

-Recuerda Star- se dijo así misma.-Saldrás por esa puerta, pondrás en orden todo, es tu novio y no se parece en nada a Oliver o el resto de los chicos con quien has salido, él es diferente, solo debemos esperar que la lluvia se detenga y luego a darle la sorpresa a los pequeños de Buff Frog-se dijo repasando mentalmente los pasos a seguir y lidiando con su cabello antes de hablar con Marco.

Al verse por ultima vez en el espejo, se envolvió en la manta, tomo sus ropas húmedas y salio al encuentro de Marco.

-Hey-dijo el castaño con una manta a su cintura.-Dame tus ropas, las voy a tender en la silla y solo debemos esperar a que estén secas, son recién las 5 am, aun tenemos tiempos para llegar a la casa de Buff Frog y puedes dormir un rato-indicando el sillón convertido en cama.

-Se me olvido todo- viendo a Marco acercarse.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

-Ten-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa entregando su ropa a Marco para tenderla.-Haz algo, Star lo que sea-se fue un momento de ver a Marco darle la espalda y tomarlo por sorpresa con un abrazo.

-¿Star?-pregunto algo confundido.

-Vamos a la cama, tengo frio-contesto.

-La cama-girándose y tomando de los muslo a su novia, cargándola hacia ella y observándola.-¿Voy por otra manta?-pregunto.

-Tengo yo una, cubriendo mi cuerpo y tú tienes una alrededor de la cintura-indico.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto algo apenado.

-Marco-dijo Star.-Yo no tengo problemas que me veas en ropa interior pero tampoco quiero forzar algo más, quizás algunos se adelanta pero debemos empezar a tener algo más de confianza-dijo Star.

-Yo tampoco quiero forzarte a nada-contesto Marco antes de poder decir otra cosa, la rubia llevo su dedo indice callándolo.-Es muy hermosa- viendo a Star dejando de lado la manta quedando solo en ropa interior frente a él.

-Es incomodo que sea la única-comento sonrojada.

Marco observo la figura de Star siendo definida en especial su cintura acorde a su figura esbelta y viendo sus delgadas piernas, la primera vez en verla con cierta cantidad de ropa fue en el verano llevando el bikini pero habían pasado algunos meses todo era diferente, en cambio Star vio el cuerpo atlético de Marco detenidamente recordando los días de verano y su viaje a la playa junto al resto de sus amigos teniendo un breve flashback de los dichos de Lilacia y Kelly.

-Esto es tan incomodo- pensaron al mismo tiempo.

 _ **Apartamento Lucitor.**_

Al soltar un bostezo repaso una y otra vez, el último mensaje de Jackie Lynn Thomas. Mientras se acomodaba en su cama y se colocaba los audífonos se quedo meditando en silencio.

-Realmente no tengo ni las más mínima idea de cómo responder-se dijo.

Para Tom Lucitor el dilema presente en ese momento, empezaba ya causarle ciertas complicaciones quizás fuera la pregunta formulada o el simple hecho que al lugar donde fuera conseguía fácilmente alguna chica pero esta vez era muy diferente.

-Si, pero me gustaría discutirlo en una cita cuando nos veamos nuevamente-enviando el mensaje de audio y volvió a escuchar música.

 _ **De regreso al Estudio.**_

Un par de susurro al oído, un intercambio de miradas y un beso largo pasado a ser juguetón entre ellos, ese era su mundo solo era un espacio único, nadie podía molestarlos, confundirlos e incluso poner en duda su amor, mantenían unidos sus labios. Solo era dos jóvenes enamorados expresando sus sentimientos.

-Es injusto-comento al castaño.

-¿Qué es injusto?-pregunto acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

-Tenerte ahora y no antes-volviendo a unir sus labios.

Al posar sus manos en las caderas de novia, la rubia acaricio su rostro dándole un beso más pequeño y acariciando sus narices comenzando a reír.

-Lo importante es el hoy, nadie puede jugar contigo ni hacerte daño mientras este a tu lado y eso siempre será así- contesto.-Eres lo más importante para mi-dijo Marco.

-Tú no eres como los otros chicos que me involucre-dijo Star sonrojada.

-Nunca te haría daño-volviendo a besarla.-Solo quería aconsejarte-besándola en la frente.

-Si lo sé-respondió.

Ambos se quedaron recostados mirándose a los ojos envueltos entre las mantas, la rubia pasó sus dedos jugando por el rostro de Marco y acurrucándose un poco más cerca de él.

-Sabes que te amo-dijo Marco.

-Yo igual-contesto.

-¿Por qué pensaste que me burle de tu idea?-pregunto.

-Fui una tonta, pensándolo bien yo solo me moleste por nada tampoco medí las consecuencias-comento.

-No eres una tonta-dijo Marco.-Tampoco algo parecido, eres Star Butterfly, mi vecina, compañera de aventura, novia y la mujer más importante en mi vida-apoyando su frente en la de la rubia.

-Marco-dijo sonrojada.

 _ **7.15 am, por las calles de Echo Creek.**_

Con el amanecer anunciándose, los dos jóvenes habían dejando atrás su pequeño descanso para continuar su promesa e incluso Barko iba corriendo a toda velocidad. Star al pensar mejor la situación, podía moverse igual de rápido siendo ellos mismos y no el chico de la mascara, ahora estaban contra el tiempo y debían llegar por los menos 10 minutos antes de lo acordado para sorprender a los pequeños.

-Vamos Marco-dijo Star cruzando la avenida principal a toda velocidad.

-Siempre has sido más rápida-contesto siguiendo su paso al igual que Barko que iba detrás de ellos.

-Solo tenemos 20 minutos- dijo nuevamente metiéndose por un callejón e inmediatamente Marco y el perro siguieron sus pasos. Luego de superar correr por algunas avenidas, acortando camino por algunas calles, superando obstáculos imprevisto hasta llegar a un lado del rió que cruzaba la ciudad.

-Solo tenemos 10 minutos por delante-se dijo Star acelerando el paso.

-Vamos Star-decía Marco comenzando a sacar ventaja sobre ella.-Debemos ser los santas de los pequeños-sonriendo a su novia.

-Si-grito Star mirando sobre su hombro a Barko.-Vamos, eres nuestro reno y te necesitamos-viendo al perro seguirlo sin mostrarse cansado.

-(Ya me estas empezando agradar)-respondiendo con un ladrido.

 _ **En ese mismo momento, residencia Díaz.**_

Angie había estado inquieta gran parte de la noche, luego de revisar cada rincón de su hogar se percato de dos cosas o en otras palabras noto la ausencia de su hijo y la mascota de la familia viendo sus camas vacías.

-Star-se dijo Angie inspeccionando la habitación de su hijo para encontrar alguna pista de su paradero.

No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en descubrir algún indicio de su hijo y perro, una nota dejada por el propio Marco explicaba su ausencia y pidiendo disculpa, asumiendo su castigo.- Cuidar las plantas, sacar la basura y acompañarme al salón de belleza-se dijo Angie decidiendo el castigo de su hijo.

Por unos minutos se quedo estudiando la habitación de su hijo pero al ver la puerta del armario, un conjunto de ropas de negras se asomaba a simple vista.

-Este niño-lanzando un suspiro, acomodando al interior del guardarropa el traje y la máscara.-El chico de la máscara o el vigilante de la academia pero en lo personal ocuparía un nombre un poco más elegante-se dijo Angie regresando a su habitación.

 _ **Residencia de Buff Frog.**_

Ubicada en una zona de los límites de la ciudad, el hogar del corpulento hombre estaba emplazado en una enorme casona carente de manutención en su fachada pero en sus alrededores había algunos viejos vehículos completamente desmantelados o destruidos por diversos motivos, a pocos metros se encontraba un espacio enrejado con algunos juegos para niños y césped sintético.

-Debemos buscar un viejo auto de color azul con el logo tipo de un ave-indico la rubia.

-Donde debería estar el motor, dejo un bolso con lo necesario-contesto.

-(Es la nueva casa)-ladrando Barko.

-Silencio,Barko-dijeron al mismo tiempo y moviéndose. Con el sigilo de su parte, deambularon por el lugar buscando el vehículo de color azul y un ave, en los primeros minutos solo dieron con automóviles y viejas motocicletas.

-Whoa, ese el paraíso -viendo una en particular con un dragón dibujado en ella.

-¿Has pensado en tomar el curso?-pregunto.

-Si, varias veces pero necesito ahorrar para una-contesto.

-¿Enserio?...aun debemos ahorrar para el viaje a Hawai-comento la rubia.-Pero después podrás tenerla o pregúntale si esta a la venta- viendo el rostro de entusiasmo de Marco.

-Alguna día la tendré-contesto mostrándose excitado.

-Realmente la quiere-se dijo Star sabia que de una forma u otra obtendría la motocicleta.-Yo debo ser la primera en ir en ella-fantaseando despierta.

-Oye Star-grito Marco.-Aquí esta-le indico.

-Si-fue su respuesta.-Ya quiero subir y viajar en motocicleta-se dijo.

Marco extrajo del capo un bolso y revisando su contenido, la rubia se adelanto tomando un gorro rojo y una chaqueta roja, el castaño se coloco un gorro y un abrigo verde.

-¡Whoa!-dijo Marco.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto.

-Tengo una linda Santa, frente a mi-sonriendo.

-¡Chicos!-escucharon.

-Hola- dijeron ambos viendo al corpulento Hombre desde el segundo piso de la residencia. Buff Frog les indico que fuera por la parte posterior de la propiedad, e incluso le agrado la presencia de Barko.

-Star y Marco, buena idea traer a un perro los pequeños lo van adorar-indico con su característico acento.

-(Niños eso si es divertido)-siguiendo a ambos jóvenes.

 _ **Minutos después, sala principal.**_

El interior del hogar de Buff Frog era amplio con un enorme living con algunos sillones, un librero con algunos libros para niños, peluche y juguetes disperso por todo el lugar, un televisor entre otros enseres, Star tomo lugar en unos de los sillones junto al árbol de navidad diciendo los nombres de cada uno de los niños como niñas pasando a recibir sus obsequios de navidad.

-Para Katrina-dijo Star entregando el regalo.

-Gracias-contesto abriéndolo enseguida.

En cuanto a Marco iba revisando cada regalo y pasándolo a Star pero su mente estaba invadida por aquella vieja motocicleta completamente desgatada y dejado sin nada de amor.

-Me pregunto cuánto valdrá-se decía y pensando en ella.

-Marco-dijo Star llamando su atención.-El siguiente por favor-viéndolo completamente distraído.

-Claro-contesto.

Al repartir el ultimo regalo a los hijos de Buff Frog, Marco se quedo pensativo sosteniendo una taza de chocolate caliente mientras Star entretenía a los más pequeños.

-Chico boxeador-dijo Buff Frog.

-Disculpa-contesto.-¿Chico Boxeador?-pregunto.

-Me recuerdas a un sujeto que conocí, cuando era más joven siempre entrenando en todo momento-comento Buff Frog.

-Practico kickboxing pero de cierta manera tiene algunas similitudes-dijo Marco.

-Espero verte algún día combatir-estudiando el rostro del castaño.-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto.-Tienes varias motocicletas pero vi una en específico-.

-¿Cuál te intereso?-pregunto Buff Frog.

Ambos le indicaron a la rubia que irían al patio delantero a revisar algo dejándola a cargo, al caminar un par de metros y siguiendo al castaño indicado cual era la motocicleta que le intereso.

-Es esa con el dibujo de dragón-indico.

-Vaya-dijo Buff Frog levemente sorprendido.-No te culpo, es una buena motocicleta-indico.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto.

-Veras es un modelo Ducati Sport 1000, fue de un soldado que la trajo al país en los años 80 al pasar el tiempo me la vendió luego de tener hijos, necesitaba el dinero pero ya estaba en pésimas condiciones, pero no veo problema en llegar a un acuerdo-contesto.

-¿Cuánto de estamos hablando?-inquirió al corpulento hombre.-Tengo 300 dólares en mi cuenta personal, aparte tengo 200 más para el viaje a Hawai y otros 150 dólares para Londres-tratando de mantener la calma.

-Estoy seguro que vas a quererla completamente restaurada pero siempre te he visto cuidar con mucha dedicación a mis hijos y estamos hablando de 2000 mil dólares-le indico.

-2000 mil dólares- se dijo.-Solo tengo 300 dólares y otro poco más pero ese dinero está destinado para otros asuntos, creo que debo declinar la oferta-mostrándose frustrado.

-Nunca dije que debías pagarla enseguida-comento.-Podemos fijar medios de pago, además mis amigos son personas comprensible en estos asuntos, todos fuimos jóvenes y quisimos rodar por el camino-apoyando su mano en el hombro del castaño.

-Que te parece si te adelanto, unos 200 dólares y reúno el dinero necesario en cierto plazo-extendiendo su mano.

-Sí, genial-contesto Buff Frog sellando el acuerdo.

 _ **Una hora después.**_

Luego de despedirse de Buff Frog y sus hijos, ambos jóvenes y Barko emprendieron el camino hacia sus respectivos hogares, con una Star algo cansada luego de pasar la noche en vela pero Marco iba de un extraño buen humor.

-Esa sonrisa no me gusta-comento la rubia.

-Ok-contesto.

-Dime que sucedió-exigió saber.-¿Qué paso exactamente cuando me dejaron con Katrina y sus hermanos?-pregunto.

-Negocios-contesto.

-Algo que compartir conmigo y Barko-indico.

-Compre una motocicleta-dijo Marco con una sonrisa victoriosa.-Aquí están las llaves-mostrándolas a Star.

-No puede ser-dijo.

-Buff Frog, me indico que estará dentro de un mes necesita hacer por completo una reparación interna y externa, pintura, mejorar el sistema hidráulico y otras cosas-viendo el rostro de emoción de Star.

-Cuando la tengamos podemos ir a la playa en ella o ir de paseo e incluso ir al mirador de Echo Creek-haciendo planes antes de tiempo.

-Star-dijo Marco llamando su atención.

-¿Cuándo compraremos los cascos?-pregunto.

-Aun debo hacer el curso y obtener mi licencia, pero será algo riesgoso viajar en ella especialmente si van dos personas-viendo a la rubia.

-Apuesto que solo quieres alardear y verte super cool con las chicas, quizás deba buscar otro novio con licencia-dijo Star dándole la espalda a Maco.

-Oye-abrazando a la rubia.-Te prometo en ser la primera en viajar conmigo pero primero debo aprender a conducir, no quiero hacerte daño por mi propia imprudencia-le dijo al oído.

-Está bien-contesto.-Pero yo seré la primera en ir contigo, nada de hacerte el galán o cualquiera de esas cosas-respondiendo el abrazo.

-Lo prometo-contesto riendo.

-Eso me recuerda a algo, te debo tu regalo de navidad-comento.

-Yo te di por adelantado mi regalo-dijo Marco.-Pero sabes que lo importante es estar junto y ademas hoy aprendí un poco más entre nosotros-tomando las manos de la rubia.

-Si-tomando algo de distancia.-Solo cierra los ojos-viendo obedecer al castaño.

-Ya-dijo.

Star en ese minuto saco de su mochila un regalo muy mal envuelto de colores estrafalarios.

-¿Star?-pregunto con los ojos cerrado.-¿Qué haces?-mientras ella se colocaba en punta.

-Ya casi-contesto.-Por que debe ser tan espigando de cuerpo, era mas fácil en el verano-se dijo.

-Creo que esto va a tardar-tomando de las caderas a Star tratando de ponerla a la misma altura de él.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa envolviendo el cuello del castaño.-Ábrelos-.

-Whoa, gracias-dijo Marco viendo su nueva bufanda.-Gracias-viendo el tejido.

-Me alegro, hice un gran esfuerzo para tenerla listo-contesto.

-(Acaso estoy pintado)-ladro Barko.

-Oh eso me recuerda que tengo un regalo para el pequeño Barko-dijo Star bajando de los brazos de Marco.

-(Enserio)-moviendo la cola en señal de felicidad.

-Si, es algo súper genial y fantástico-dijo Star.

-Pero Barko ya es genial a su modo-se dijo Marco.

-Un collar con púas y una identificación grabada con su nombre y tu numero de celular, Marco-dijo Star colocando el collar al perro.-Ahora si se ve como un perro aun más genial-abrazando a Barko.

-(Me gusta)-ladrando y saltando de felicidad.

-Es tiempo de pasar a un lugar antes de ir a casa-comento Marco.

-¿Dónde debemos ir?-pregunto Star.

-Solo sígueme-indico con una sonrisa.

 _ **Siendo las 10 am, del 25 de diciembre.**_

Habían decido hacer el camino a casa lo más largo posible para disfrutar el sol de invierno al cruzar el parque, Marco había decido tomar un camino distinto al usual.

-¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto Star.

-Es una sorpresa-contesto orientándose y caminando un par de calles hacia el sur.-Solo debes esperar-contesto.

-Está bien-dijo arqueando una ceja.-Por esta dirección está el supermercado pero hoy está cerrado-siguiendo en silencio al castaño.

-Sí, es verdad-dijo Marco mientras Barko los seguía en silencio.

Luego de unos minutos Star vio el estacionamiento completamente desierto, Barko persiguió unas palomas por el lugar e ignorando a los dos jóvenes mientras caminaban hacia la entrada principal del supermercado.

-No puede ser-dijo Star completamente sorprendida.-Una nueva cabina de fotografías-dando saltitos de la emoción.

-Sí, la vi hace unos días pero estaba siendo recién instalándose y ayer como era 24 de diciembre todos estaban haciendo fila y solo…..-siendo arrastrado por Star en ese momento al interior de la cabina.

-Somos los primeros-contesto eligiendo los fondos y las palabras.-Son cinco dólares-indico a Marco.

-Solo tengo 20 dólares y dudo que la maquina me de los 15 dólares-comento sacando el dinero.

-Entonces ocupemos los 20 dólares-riendo y eligiendo algunos fondos.

-Si lo dices-dijo Marco metiendo el dinero por la ranura de la cabina.

-Sonríe-dijo Star.

En los minutos venideros ambos hicieron caras, se abrazaron, hicieron gesto e incluso pusieron rostro de seriedad y riendo por las fotografías, Star al ver que solo quedaba dinero para las últimas cuatro fotografías eligieron detenidamente el fondo y las palabras.

-¿Ahora qué pondrás?-pregunto Marco.

-Ya lo veras-contesto posando junto a su novio frente a la cámara.

Con la ultima fotografía tomada, Star reviso cada una de ellas con suma atención riendo por el resultado pero guardando la última para sí misma, atesoro entre sus manos.

-Déjame ver esa-dijo Marco.

-No-fue su respuesta.-Puedes quedarte con el resto-le indico.

-La ultima siempre es la mejor-volvió a insistir.-Por favor-juntando su manos.

-Pero me la regresas-advirtió.

-Si-contesto viendo detenidamente las imágenes.-Los dos idiotas enamorados-leyó y viendo a Star sonrojada.

-Ni pienses que tendrás una copia-contesto.

-Ya lo veremos-tomándola nuevamente entre sus brazos.

En cuanto a Barko al estar viendo nuevamente como ambos jóvenes se besaban se quedo sentando en sus cuartos traseros a pocos metros ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-(Humanos, son tan extraños)-pensado en ese momento.

 _ **Unos días después, 27 de diciembre.**_

El equipo de hockey femenino al mando de Selena Adams había organizado un entrenamiento especial para mantener el ritmo, a cerrar la puerta de la entrada principal arrojo su bolso y el palo de hockey sobre unos de los sillones, recostándose en el sillón principal y de paso dejando a un lado sus calzado deportivo.

-Que aburrido, Marco fue a una sección especial de entrenamiento, mamá esta en el estudio, Úrsula y papá fueron a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de año nuevo-en medio de su soledad se quedo estudiando fijamente los cuadros de sus antepasadas viendo sus expresiones y miradas dirigidas hacia ella.

-Ya era hora-dijo una voz.

-¿Qué demonios?-se dijo viendo en el umbral de la cocina al chico de la mascara.-Oye esto es propiedad privada y, ¿como diablos entraste?-pregunto

-Por la puerta trasera-indico comenzando acercarse.-Ya me estaba cansando de esperar-quedando a unos metros de ella.

-Papá-se dijo viendo al enmascarado.-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Vengo a cumplir cierto favor-contesto.

-Esa es buena-dijo Star tomando su palo de hockey.-¿De quien?-pregunto.

-Tu novio-contesto.

-Marco-estando con la guardia alta en todo momento.-¿Qué te pidió?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Me hablo algo sobre un autógrafo para cierto manual, o era sobre una historia-haciendo memoria.

-Si es sobre cierto manual-contesto.-Ni loca permitiré que lea esa historia-mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto.

-Subamos indico-Star pero antes extrajo del armario, un bate de River.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto.

-Precaución-contesto.

Luego de dar entrar en la habitación de la rubia y el enmascarado dar su autógrafo, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Esta hecho-dijo el chico de la mascara.

-Es tiempo de irse, invasor-alzando el bate.

-Antes de irme- acomodando un libro fuera de lugar.-Tu novio, es algo persistente me siguió por cinco calles, me detuvo y me pidió este favor, pero admito que golpea como un martillo-tomando lugar en la silla del escritorio.

-Si le hiciste algo juro que no saldrás de esta-mostrándose furiosa.

-No le hice nada pero es están bueno como yo-bufo.-Pero al vernos que no sacábamos nada en pelear me explico el asunto y acepte- poniéndose de pie.

-Realmente eres extraño-dijo Star.-Ayudas a los demás pero en ocasiones eres un idiota-viéndolo abrir la ventana de su habitación.

-Alguien debe hacerlo-despidiéndose de ella y saliendo por la ventana antes de dar un salto hacia el exterior desapareciendo por arte de magia. Star al cerrar la ventana tomo entre sus manos el manual y observando el autógrafo del chico de la mascara.

-Marco, es el mejor-se dijo.

* * *

 _ **Tokio, Japón.**_

Su cabello era de color negro, largo y sedoso, tenia los ojos como un gato, de figura esbelta, menuda, iba vestida con ropas de color negro y grises, en el momento de apagar su cigarrillo cerro la ventana quedándose de pie viendo la nieve caer.

-Echo Creek, California-se dijo entre dientes.

Ren Sato Evans de 17 años, hija de padre japonés de profesión de arquitecto y de una madre norteamericana dedicada a la publicidad. Desde hace unos meses sus padres habían iniciado los tramites del divorcio, Ren y su madre regresarían a Estados Unidos a residir en la apacible Echo Creek lugar de origen de su familia materna.

Para Ren este cambio le desagradable totalmente pero en los últimos años se había metido en uno que otro problema e incluso paso un tiempo en una correccional de menores, al volver a su realidad se quedo observando su habitación y continuando su labor de empacar toda su vida en un par de cajas antes de viajar a Estados Unidos.

-Quizás un cambio de aires, me sean de ayuda-tomando la cinta de embalaje.

* * *

 _ **¿Interesante o no?, se que algunos lectores están ansioso por ver el lemon, solo deben esperar puede ser ante de lo previsto, lo único que pido es paciencia.**_

 _ **Hablando de forma general del capitulo, ya voy mostrando aspecto de diversos personajes, voy a realizar capitulo aun más extenso en especial en el arco argumental de Nueva York y de Londres, empezamos a ver Tomckie, algunos personajes van siendo mejor desarrollados, conocemos otros aspectos de ellos, Marco y Star iran profundizando aun más su relacion, Angie sabe todo lo relacionado a su hijo esta completamente al tanto de él, tenemos un nuevo personaje, lentamente sabremos un poco más de ella.**_

 _ **Este segunda temporada serán el doble de capítulos, mucho más intensa en varios aspectos, iremos profundizados en otra relaciones y tendremos varias sorpresa.**_

 _ **Ahora los review:**_

 _ **Kebray:Es verdad estoy en mi derecho de llevar mi fic como me plazca pero en ese sentido me siento algo responsable, pero lo compensare de alguna u otra forma, sobre Santa Olga veremos un poco más al igual que Venus y el resto de los personajes.**_

 _ **Sugar: En el viaje a Nueva York profundizare aun más en la amistad de Tom y Star, yo creo que tendremos uno o dos flashback más dentro de los siguientes capítulos.**_

 _ **Lectores el siguiente capítulo se titula Año Nuevo En La Casa Butterfy, será un capitulo de larga duración y bastante divertido, pero antes publicare un capitulo recopilando algunas cosas dejadas en el camino.**_

 _ **Eso es todo hasta la próxima.**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Saludos queridos lectores, aquí Templario Oscuro para cumplir sus deseos de más historia de una ciudad llamada Echo Creek.**_

 _ **Primero que todo pido disculpa estuve con mucha carga de estudio estas ultimas semanas, estoy a puertas de terminar mis estudios universitarios he tenidos bastantes evaluaciones pero me di el tiempo necesario para escribir este capitulo, principalmente me centre en situaciones, personajes determinados tanto ya conocidos como OC de mi propia autoría, este capitulo se desarrolla entre el**_ _ **show de talento, Moon Vs Sara Bentley,Acción de gracias y Navidad principalmente.**_

 _ **En otras palabras son historias dejado de lados espero que la disfruten.**_

 _ **Ahora la parte de los reviews:**_

 _ **Rose98: Gracias por tus palabras, igual es una forma de acortar el tiempo de esperas. Mejor dicho sobre tu pregunta creo que este fic tiene para un buen tiempo. En realidad aun tengo material para trabajar, esto es completamente independiente a lo que sucede de la serie, asi que tenemos para un buen tiempo.**_

 _ **19Windermor:Gracias por tus palabras, siempre he creido y creo que te has dado cuenta como muchos, me gusta incluir algunos Oc de mi propia autoria, es una forma de dar otro plus a las historias que he escrito, yo creo que no solamente tu eres el unico entusiamado con el arco a Nueva York o Londres varias situaciones interesantes van a suceder, solo debemos completar esta primera parte.**_

 _ **Kebray: Gracias por tus palabras, El personaje de Ren tendra un desarrollo como el resto de los que hemos visto, asi que solo disfruta.**_

 _ **Ravangel: Gracias por tus palabras, tranquila me tomo un tiempo para sacar cada historia igual es un proceso bastante largo que me tomo pero puedes darte una vuelta.**_

 _ **Bien lectores lo que sucede en la serie, como ya dije no se aplica este fic es bastante libre y me puedo tomar una que otra licencia, solo disfruten de la historia y pronto se vendrá dos arcos bastante intensos.**_

 _ **Al final un par de palabras finales, iniciamos las minis historias y comenzamos.**_

* * *

 **Historias Dejadas En El Tintero**

 _ **Historia I: Los nuevos lentes de Marco.**_

En principio se sentía completamente extraño, luego del entrenamiento en la academia y previo de su regreso a su hogar finalmente había llegando sus nuevos par de lentes. Todo se origino durante el show de talento de la academia percatándose en el momento que Star y Moon bailaban comenzó ver borroso, luego de una visita al oftalmólogo se confirmo tener una leve deficiencia en su ojo derecho recentando un par de anteojos.

-Me cuesta percibir la profundidad-se dijo.

El castaño al quedarse inmóvil se quito sus lentes tratando de ver sin ellos pero el defecto en su ojo derecho se hacía presente nuevamente, acomodándolo y seguir su camino en dirección de hogar cerro su ojo izquierdo para ver el mundo con un solo ojo.

-Realmente veo mejor- viendo el mundo y volviendo abrir su ojo izquierdo, en el camino restante hacia su hogar tenia la extraña sensación que alguien lo estaba siguiendo mirando en todas direcciones.-¡Qué raro!- al voltearse se encontró directamente con cierta chica de larga cabellera rubia apuntándolo con una cámara de fotografía digital.

-Sonríe-dijo Star tomando una secuencia de varias fotografías.

-¡Star!-dijo Marco completamente sorprendido.

-Vamos por otra-dijo riendo.-Y esta vez sonríe-indico tomando una segunda secuencia.

-¿Cuántas piensas tomar?-pregunto.

-Quizás unas 100-contesto.-Realmente te vez muy diferente- mostrando una sonrisa.

El castaño al dar un suspiro y mostrando una sonrisa a su novia, observo a la rubia como si fuera una niña divirtiéndose continuando con la inesperada sección.

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto.

-Bastante guapo-respondió viendo el rubor de Marco.

Luego de la sección de fotografía, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la cocina de la residencia Buttterfly, preparando sus famosos nachos mientras la rubia revisaba cada fotografía lanzando en ocasiones una risita y mirando pícaramente a su novio.

-Solo falta el queso-indico.

-Si-respondió Star concentrada completamente en las fotografía eligiendo las mejores y borrando otras. Marco en ocasiones miraba sobre su hombro a la rubia con una sonrisa, al buscar entre las repisas de la cocina hasta dar con un tazón y sirviendo los nachos con extra queso como le gustaba a Star.

-¿Qué vas hacer con tantas fotografías?-pregunto Marco tomando un nacho.

-Ese es asunto mío-acaparando el tazón.-Y los nachos también-indico.

-Hice suficiente para los dos-dijo Marco viendo a la rubia con una mirada muy parecida a la de Moon.- ¿Star?-pregunto.

-Quiero más fotos-dijo Star mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

-Sabia que ocuparía mis lentes nuevos como excusa para actuar así, pero no veo problema-se dijo Marco.

 _ **Historia II: Entrenadora Pyros.**_

-Arriba, golpe y abajo, repetición-dijo Hekappo viendo a su equipo.-Eso es Marco, ya tienes el ritmo-viendo al castaño realizando la secuencias.

Hekappo conocía a la perfección al joven Díaz, en el último tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo pero prefería no reconocerlo, su amistad había llegado hasta tal punto que en ocasiones le delegaba ciertas tareas como llevar su ropa a la lavandería, agenda una cita con su estilista, tener su café matutino, realizar un resumen semanal de lo que está a la moda, e incluso llamar a su madre cuando tenía alguna cita con algún hombre de su edad. Algunos pueden pensar que Hekappo abusaba de su posición pero ella argumentaba que solo le está dando una pequeña ayuda para ser una mejor persona.

-Con más animo, mi abuela es más ágil- grito viendo a sus muchachos redoblando sus esfuerzos.

El consejo de padres miraba con cierta preocupación los fracasos deportivos tras destituir a varios entrenadores, pero el realizar grandes esfuerzos en la rama deportiva contratando a renombrados como antiguos deportistas teniendo los casos de Parker dirigiendo al equipo de baloncesto, River a cargo del equipo de lucha, Selena Adams a pesar de no ser entrenadora recientemente había formado el equipo de hockey femenino y por ultimo Hekappo se le dio el mando del equipo de Kickboxing y de soccer femenino.

Muchos antiguos maestros miraron con buenos ojos la elección de Hekappo pero algunos padres habían oído de las excentricidades o ciertas actitudes que ponían en duda su capacidad. Para dirigir pero con el paso de tiempo muchas de esas dudas fueron calladas, cuando los primeros resultados viéndose a corto plazo.

Con el equipo de soccer femenino comenzando a ganar terreno a nivel estatal, sus ojos se centraron en el equipo de kickboxing adaptando un sistema muy parecido a las artes marciales mixtas, karate y kung fu, quizás no tuviera a los luchadores más talentosos pero su entrenamiento los había convertido en duros oponentes. Con la llegada del joven Díaz había comenzando a realizar un entrenamiento más exigente para ponerlo al día y esperando su debut cuando la liga iniciaría la segunda parte del año.

-Ahora formen equipo de dos pero Díaz, hora de tu sección especial-dijo Hekappo viendo a sus chicos obedecer y viendo al castaño acercándose.

-¿Qué secuencia realizaremos?-pregunto.

-Hoy será algo más ligero-contesto.-Serán flexiones de brazos-indico.

-Eso es algo básico-comento Marco.

-Estas serán un poco diferente-mostrando una sonrisa malévola.

Mientras el resto de los chicos realizaban combates de práctica, Marco realizaba sus reflexiones con algo de peso extra sobre él pero manteniendo un ritmo constante.

-Con actitud-dijo Hekappo acomodando sus pies sobre la espalda de Marco.-O te golpeo-indico cambiando la pagina de la revista.

-¿Por qué debe colocar sus pies sobre mi espalda?-pregunto.

-Es desarrollar resistencia y con más animo-dijo Hekappo poniendo atención a cierto articulo en relacion a mascaras faciales.-¿Cómo van las cosas con la princesa?-pregunto.

-Bien-contesto.

-Que bien-comento Hekappo.-¿Te la tiraste o aun sigues siendo virgen?-pregunto.

-Eso es privado-contesto Marco sonrojado, con Hekappo lanzando una carcajada por ver el rostro sonrojado y continuando con sus ejercicios.-Ella te quiere como un hermano en fondo-se repetía.

 _ **Historias III: Tokio.**_

Luego de finalizar las clases, Ren Sato y su mejor amiga Hikari tomaron el rumbo en dirección de un restarunt de comida rápida, tras una larga jornada en su institución privada.

-Eres despreciable-dijo Hikari viendo a la pelinegra.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Ren sorprendida por los dichos de su amiga.-Ahora que te pico para hablar así- acomodando un mechón cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda.

-Si, te iras a otro país, me dejaras sola y quien me ayudara cuando tenga algún problema-indico.

-Te aclaro, si tu hobby es ligarte y encamarte con cada chico que se te cruce, es asunto tuyo pero no me hagas esa pantomima de chica inocente y angelical-dijo Ren viendo a Hikari muda por sus palabras.

-Eres cruel, pensé que lo nuestro era único y especial-contesto la chica viendo a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni que fuéramos amante-dijo Ren.

Ren y Hikari se conocían desde los 7 años pasando todo su etapa escolar junta como hermanas, pero ambas chicas habían crecido de manera distinta entre sí, Ren era baja estatura y esbelta en contraste de Hikari que era más alta y de figura curvilínea, con un estilo de cabello muy parecido a las estrellas norteamericanas y tanto mal hablada siempre se metía en problemas con los maestros y sus padres.

-Creo que estaré sola-comento Hikari.

-Sabes que estaremos en contacto y puede ir a verme, claro cuando tu ingles mejores-comento Ren.

-Sin duda iré-contesto.-Hasta me inscribí en lecciones particulares- mostrando una sonrisa.

-Al menos no tendré que ser tu traductora, cuando me visites en California- revisando su celular.

-Los chicos en Japón ya me están cansando, quizás un guapo extranjero caiga bajo mis encantos-comenzando a fantasear en ese minuto.

-Realmente la voy a extrañar-se dijo Ren viendo a su amiga hablando de los chicos.-Tienes suerte, yo invito esta vez-indico mientras Hikari quedo sorprendida por las palabras de su mejor amiga compartiendo un fraternal abrazo.

 _ **Historia IV: Noche de Poker.**_

-Flor imperial-dijo Toffee mostrando su mano mientras el castaño arrojaba su carta y el rubio volvia a reunir las cartas.-Como veran señores, mi racha no ha desaparecido-comento.

-River-dijo Rafael.-Me dijiste que era pésimo jugador-terminando su cerveza.

-Nunca dije que fuera pesimo jugador, es impredecible-contesto comenzando barajar las cartas.

Luego de la fiesta de River, los tres hombres se reunían en el apartamento de Toffee para jugar cada dos semanas una agradable y poco competitiva mano de poker, en principio había comenzando en la casa de River, pasando la de Rafael pero al final los tres concluyeron que el apartamento del pelinegro era el sitio ideal para jugar sin la distracciones de las esposas o hijos.

-Este bastardo siempre ha sido un buen jugador, cuando estamos en la universidad siempre barría con todos, encontraba la jugada correcta o le salia la carta necesaria-comento River empezando a repartir las cartas.

-¿Nunca has pensado jugar a nivel profesional?-pregunto Rafael.

-No para nada, prefiero seguir jugando entre amigos-revisando sus cartas, manteniendo su actitud estoica.-Necesito solo una carta-estudiando las expresiones de Rafael como de River.

-En ocasiones cuando voy a Jalisco, a visitar a mi familia jugamos un poco pero siempre terminamos enojados entre nosotros-comento Rafael.

-Lo mismo me pasa con mi familia, pero siempre nos vamos a los golpes-exclamo River.

-Vaya menos mal que no tengo familia-se dijo Toffee igualando la apuesta de ambos hombres.-¿Quién va?-pregunto.

River al revisar su mano estudio la expresión de Rafael como la de Toffee, el latino se mostraba confiado pero el pelinegro se mantuvo estoico.

-Paso-dijo River.

-Par de nueves-dijo Rafael.

-Full-dijo Toffee reclamando su premio y mirando de reojo el reloj de su sala principal.-¿La ultima?-pregunto.

River y Rafael al compartir una mirada entre sí. Accedieron de buena manera sacando los últimos dólares de sus billeteras, el pelinegro en esta ocasión repartió las cartas estudiando detenidamente la expresión de ambos hombres.

-Solo por esta vez-revisando su mano y dando inicio al juego.

-Pago mis últimos 30 dolares-dijo Rafael viendo a Toffee.

-Aquí están sus 30 dolares-replico River.-Vamos Toffee, pone tu parte-indico.

-Aquí están los 30 de Rafael y tus 30, haciendo un total de 60-mostrando una sonrisa en ese minuto. Los tres hombres se estudiaron por unos minutos entre sí, Toffee tenía una gran mano pero en esta ocasión su lado amable había salido a flote.

-No voy-afirmo, dejando estupefacto a Rafael pero River solo arqueo una ceja en ese minuto.-¿Y bien señores?-inquirió.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Rafael.-Has barrido con nosotros toda la noche-viendo a River.

-Como dije es impredecible-contesto River.-Yo tengo un par-revelando su mano.

-Pero River-dijo Rafael nuevamente.

-Mi mano es pésima-revelando sus cartas.-Solo un dos, tres, siete, un diez y una Q-mostrándose completamente sorprendido, pero Rafael solo mostro una enorme sonrisa y River solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Al menos recupere mis 30 dólares y otros 30 más-dijo River dándose por satisfecho.

-Pero aun no comprendo cómo perdió-viendo las cartas de Toffee. -Iré al baño-indico Rafael dejando a solas a sus dos amigos.

Toffee al reunir nuevamente las cartas en silencio se percato que River, tenia con una mueca burlona en su rostro mientras limpiaba el tazón con frituras.

-Bastardo, solo te dejaste perder-dijo en voz baja.-Pero te lo perdono por esta vez- comiendo las ultimas migajas.

-Hay tienes tus 60 dólares- respondió Toffee.-Solo por esta vez me dejo ganar-conteniendo un bostezo en ese instante, mientras River soltaba una gran carcajada.

 _ **Historia V: Confidencialidad.**_

La academia de Echo Creek había dando inicio a una compaña sobre la prevenciones de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, todos los estudiantes mayores de 12 años recibieron durante gran parte de la semana diversas charlas con expertos en la materia e incluso tuvieron que llenar una encuesta de carácter personal y confidencial dejando a cargo de todo al Señor Candle.

-Marco Díaz y Star Butterfly-dijo Candle viendo a la pareja llevando sus ropas de deportes.-Comprendo que ambos estuvieran en sus respectivos equipos pero necesito tener una importante charla con ustedes-mostrando una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-dijo Marco.

-Sí, claro-fue la respuesta de Star.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada entre sí, viendo al consejero de la academia hurgando entre sus carpetas, principalmente se preguntaban las razones de estar frente al consejero de la academia.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-pregunto en voz baja a la rubia.

-Solo que debía venir-contesto.- Y a ti-sin apartar la vista del consejero.

-Lo mismo-contesto.

Candle les tendió sus respectivas encuestan con la hoja de respuesta, la joven pareja al intercambiar las miradas todo se volvió aún más confuso para ellos.

-¿Señor Candle?-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Comprendo que sea algo confuso-dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero por favor vayan a la pregunta numero 17 y lean detenidamente-indico.

-17-se dijo Marco leyendo para sí mismo-¿Has mantenido relaciones sexuales con tu pareja?-leyó la pregunta viendo a la rubia completamente como un tomate.-Yo no respondí esa pregunta-especulando que respondió su novia.

-Ambos omitieron sus respuestas y necesito por lo menos una explicación clara-dijo Candle.-Todo lo que se diga aquí, es estrictamente confidencial y pueden ser honesto conmigo-esperando la respuesta con su característica sonrisa.

-Maldita sea-se dijeron ambos.

-¿Algún problema?-pregunto.

-...

-...

-Iré por un té-indico.-Pero les dejare este dvd con pantalla incluida, verán nuevamente el video educacional sobre sexualidad-mirando con cierta diversión a la pareja.

En los siguientes minutos de quedar a solas en la oficina de Candle, la pareja mantuvo silencio e ignorando el video por completo. quizás no podía leer sus pensamientos pero en ese minuto, sus mentes coincidentemente recordaron lo sucedido en la fiesta de Brittney siendo interrumpidos.

-Siempre es lo mismo-se dijo Marco viendo de reojo a la rubia.-Star-llamándola.

-S…Si-contesto tímidamente.

-¿Respondiste lo mismo que yo?-pregunto.-Deje en blanco esa pregunta-afirmo.

-Hice lo mismo-contesto.

-Quizás debamos decir la verdad, nosotros queremos darnos un tiempo-dijo Marco.

-Pero ya sabes cómo es Candle, incluso podría llamar a nuestros padres-comento.-Quizás- pero antes que pudiera argumentar algo más, el señor Candle regreso de manera relajada con su taza de té, volviendo a guardar el dvd y regresando a la pregunta.

-Entonces-dijo viendo a la pareja.- ¿Qué van a responder?-pregunto.

-Sin duda quiere una respuesta-se dijo Marco mirando de reojo a Star sumida en sus pensamientos.-Sigo manteniendo mi respuesta en blanco-contesto.

-Ya veo-dijo Candle posando su mirada en Star.-¿Señorita Butterfly?-pregunto.

-Yo igual-contesto.

-Interesante- tomando nota.- Como van a mantener su silencio, al menos necesito un argumento válido para dejarlos ir o quizás ustedes simplemente no han tenido y les da vergüenzas dar esa respuesta-viendo el rostro de sorpresa de ambos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Es fácil-dijo Candle bebiendo su té.-Entres los 12 a 18 años, es una época de la vida bastante complicada para todos, pero respecto su decisión al no exponer ese asunto en público-finalizando sus anotaciones.

-Señor Candle-dijo Star.-¿Acaso nuestra situación es normal?-pregunto.

-Es broma-dijo Marco.-Entonces no somos los único- especulo.

-Creo que no debería decirlo pero tengo más estudiante en la misma situación pero tomen unos folletos y recuerden seguir con los consejos-indico con una sonrisa además de entregar algunos panfletos.-Pueden regresar a sus actividades-mientras bebía otro poco de té. Luego de abandonar la oficina de Candle, ambos jóvenes al verse se sonrojaron nuevamente y comenzaron a reír por las palabras del consejero de la academia alivianando toda la situación con su comentario un tanto despreocupado.

-Debo regresar a Kick Boxing-dijo Marco.

-Y yo a Hockey-contesto Star.

 **Historia VI: Planificación.**

En el momento de quitarse su traje de dos piezas, tomo su sudadera, un pantalón deportivo y calzando un par de zapatillas converse clásica.

Luego de asegurar la puerta de su apartamento con mochila al hombro, la maestra Selena Adams, se dirigió al departamento de su novio. Todo se había originado con un desperfecto en su computadora portátil viendo en la obligación de enviarlo al servicio técnico, informándole que estaría como una semana en reparación. Pero Geralt le permitió utilizar su computadora personal para realizar la planificación para la segunda parte del año escolar.

-Quizás debería comprar uno nuevo pero los precios son bastantes absurdos-se dijo.

Con café en mano, su libreta de notas y con el notebook de Geralt mientras trabaja. La primera hora de su trabajo se completada con grandes avances, ya tenía finalizado los objetivos para la segunda parte del año escolar, ahora le faltaba agregar los temas a tratar, como se realizarían las evaluaciones, las actividades y entre otros elementos.

-Un descanso-se dijo mientras se estiraba en la silla y percatándose de la falta de café pero antes respaldo su avance y acto seguido moviéndose hacia la cocina por más.

Cuando regreso nuevamente a realizar su trabajo con la segunda taza de café, observo algunos iconos en especial uno con el nombre de D&D Online, ingresando en el programa y leyendo detenidamente las instrucciones.

-La planificación, Adams-se dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

Tras pasar tres horas jugando D&D online había obtenido varias articulo para su personaje incluso algo de oro como piedras preciosas, en medio de estar explorando una caverna mientras mantenía la concentración en el juego una figura se alzo sobre ella.

-Hola-dijo Geralt provocando un gran susto en Selena dando un leve salto en la silla.-¿Cómo va tu planificación?-pregunto.

-Bien-contesto manteniendo la calma.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto.

-Son las 8.30 pm-indico.-Pensé que tendrías lista tu planificación pero veo que te estas tomando un descanso- tomando lugar junto a ella.

-Tan tarde-dijo.-Me pase jugando un poco más tres horas en tu juego-confirmando la hora en la pantalla.

-¿Quieres cenar?-pregunto.

-Si-fue su respuesta.-Que vergüenza, soy una adulta-se dijo

-Luego te puedo ayudar-dijo Geralt percatándose de todo lo obtenido por Selena en el juego. - Iré a preparar la cena-indico.

-Gracias-dijo Selena lanzando un suspiro, cerrando el juego y volviendo a su planificación.-Apenas termine mi planificación, volveré a jugar-se dijo.

 _ **(Dungeon &Dragón Online: D&D Online).**_

 **Historia VII: El invasor.**

-¿Dónde estás?-se dijo Moon.

Ya era la tercera semana con aquel problema todo había comenzando con un descuido de River, seguido de pequeña mordeduras, rastro de comidas y excremento, pero había decido colocar punto final a todo el asunto antes de la cena de acción de gracias.

Recorrió con silencio cada centímetro de su hogar, subió y bajo escalera en incontables ocasiones tratando de agudizar su oído lo mejor que pudo, pero al regresar a su sala principal observo al invasor moviéndose entre los retratos de sus antepasadas y olfateando de vez en cuando.

-Hola-dijo en voz baja Moon, cargando entre sus manos una red para cazar mariposas.-Tranquilo querido-acercándose lentamente hacia él.

La peliblanca estuvo a pocos centímetros del pequeño intruso pero al cruzar sus miradas, trato de huir pero de un rápido movimiento lo capturo en la red, la ardilla al estar enredado trataba de huir pero ella no tenia el más mínimo interés en hacer daño.

-No te preocupes-dijo.-Es tiempo de regresar a casa- caminando en dirección de la puerta trasera y liberando al animal. Moon observo en silencio a la ardilla mientras escalaba el árbol regresando con los suyos, tras asegurar la puerta lanzo un largo bostezo, caminando en dirección de la nevera y preparando algo de café para celebrar su victoria.

 **Historia VIII: Pista de hielo.**

Su jornada en la pista de hielo comenzaba a las 9 am, luego de colocarse su uniforme y la gorra. Daba inicio a sus tareas en su empleo por las fiestas de finales de años.

-Nota mental no sacar la tarjeta de crédito de papá y gastar de manera excesiva en malteadas y papás a la francesa-se decía Janna comenzando con la mejor actitud posible su labor.

Luego de realizar un gasto excesivo con la tarjeta de crédito de padre y una cuenta muy elevada, para compensar los gastos por su inevitable impulso a meterse en problema. Había conseguido ese empleo mientras la academia entraba en receso por las fiestas de fin de año, luego de realizar una inspección general de todos los patines revisando si las cuchillas estaban afiladas y con buen olor. Se instalo detrás del mostrador sacando un libro y esperando a los primeros clientes.

-Interesante-se dijo Janna viendo a cierto pareja.-Buenos día tortolos-hablando de manera sarcástica.

-Entonces es verdad-dijo Marco.-Tienes un empleo- apoyándose en el mostrador.

-Pensé que solo era un rumor-comento Star.

-Todos necesitamos dinero de vez en cuando-contesto.-En especial si abusas de la tarjeta crédito-se dijo.

Luego de entrenar el número correspondiente de patines a la pareja y volviendo a su lectura, recordó de improvisto sobre el par de patines entregado a Marco que tenía una tuerca floja pero dando poca importancia al asunto.

-Después me preocupo-se dijo mientras el castaño caía de golpe en el hielo sacándole una gran carcajada.-Es culpa del jefe- cambiando de pagina.

* * *

 _ **29 de diciembre, 2017.**_

Por casi dos horas en el supermercado ambos se dirigían de regreso a la residencia Butterfly, en las puertas del año nuevo el concurrido supermercado había hecho una liquidación de algunos productos tanto alimenticios como bebestibles.

-¿Quién compra 15 caja de ponche de huevo?-pregunto Marco tirando el carrito rojo.

-Papá ama el ponche de huevo-contesto la rubia.-Pero al menos obtuvimos las última unidades-siguiendo al castaño.

-Mi papá me comento que la fiesta de año nuevo en tu casa, será aún mejor como aquella vez cuando fue la de los maestros-comento Marco.

-La ha planificado por casi un mes-afirmo Star.

Continuando con su charla ignoraron por completo cierto letrero instalado de una casa en venta, pero la figura de una chica de cabello negro observo a la pareja, mientras el camión de mudanza llegaba en ese momento comenzando a descargar su contenido.

-Deben tener mi edad-se dijo Ren.

* * *

 _ **¿Divertido?, bien queridos lectores estas fueron las historias dejadas en el tintero, el siguiente capítulo será la fiesta de final de año en la residencia Butterfly, luego vendrá el segundo capítulo del mundo de los sueños y daremos inicio al arco argumental de Nueva York.**_

 _ **La imagen fue sacada de la pagina oficial de Twitter de la artista mangaka Vice, es una idea de Ren para este fic.**_

 _ **El capítulo de la fiesta de final año tratare de tenerlo lo antes posibles, solo estén atentos espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado, nos vemos pronto.**_

 _ **Paz y Amor.**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hola queridos buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo del lugar desde donde me lean, primero me disculpo en la demora de actualizar pasando un mes aproximadamente o un poco más. La universidad ha consumido gran parte de mi tiempo y el poco tiempo libre lo dedico a escribir mis historias ya conocidas, ha sido un semestre bastante tranquilo en lo personal.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión voy a presentar tres historias dentro de la línea del fic en el día 30 de diciembre, están son parte del capítulo de la fiesta de finales de año, presentare como tal tres situaciones al mismo tiempo en distintos lugares y también la presentación de un nuevo Oc (Muchos de ustedes les gustan los personajes originales, no lo nieguen y lo se xd).**_

 _ **Vamos con el capitulo queridos lectores y al final algunas palabras, como un anuncio muy importante.**_

* * *

 _ **Drabbles De Un 30 De Diciembre**_

 _ **Historia I: El Primer Desayuno.**_

En el momento de poner un pie en su cocina el aroma a café preparado de la cafetera, había captado su interés por desayunar mientras su madre estaba organizando todo para aquella mañana de diciembre,al verla entrar la saluda con una muy animada sonrisa. -Buenos días tesoro-dijo Molly Evans una mujer con grandes similitudes físicas con Ren pero exceptuando por su cabello corto de color castaño oscuro y con una actitud bastante relajada.-Hoy tenemos nuestro primer desayuno occidental, espero que te guste-comento riendo a su hija.

-Buenas, si suena bien-contesto tomando lugar en la mesa y comenzado a responder algunos mensajes en su celular a sus amistades en Japón.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes para este dia?-pregunto a su hija viéndola responder varios mensajes a la vez y enviando mensajes de voz en japonés.

-Pensaba quedarme en casa y ver la televisión norteamericana-contesto y de paso revisando su twitter.- ¿Y tú?-pregunto.

-Creo que deberías hacer amigos-indico.

-¿Amigos?-dijo confundida.-Ya tengo amigos-respondió respondo uno que otro mensaje.

-Ellos están en Japón y comprendo que es difícil comenzar una nueva vida y todo eso, me paso a mí y eso me recuerda que he visto a una chico con la piel bronceada y una chica rubia algo alocada pero se ven que son buenos chicos quizás deberían dar un paseo por el vecindario-comento su madre.

-Un chico de piel bronceada y una rubia maciza-se dijo recordando en el momento de poner orden en su nueva habitación observo por la ventana a cierta pareja yendo de un lado a otro con un carrito rojo con artículos para fiestas e incluso los observo besarse.-Los novios raros-se dijo.

-Los vecinos me comentaron que la presidenta del vecindario vendrá hoy a darnos la bienvenida oficial, e incluso es fácil de reconocer siempre esta de un lado a otro con una mujer con el cabello prematuramente encanecido-comento.

-Quizás se lo decolore-bufo Ren.

-Quien sabe pero en Japón era normal ver a personas de tu edad con el cabello pintado-dijo Molly sirviendo el desayuno que consistía en tocino, huevos y un tazón de frutas.

-Entonces esto es un desayuno norteamericano-dijo Ren tomando una fotografía y poniendo tres azúcar a su café.-Dulce como me gusta-se dijo.

-Ren recuerdas las reglas nada de celulares mientras comemos-indico Molly viendo a la pelinegra guardar el celular de mala gana.-¿Entonces qué vas hacer hoy?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Ver televisión y navegar por internet-contesto nuevamente pero sabia en el fondo, que debía dar otra respuesta y teniendo la excusa perfecta en mente.-Buscar unos cigarrillos no pude traer los míos por la política de la aerolínea-comento a su madre y continuando con su desayuno o primer desayuno norteamericano.-Nada de mal-dando otro bocado y continuando con la charla

 _ **Historia II: Marco al poder.**_

La maestra Selena Adams había organizado el último entrenamiento antes de final de año, pero coincidentemente aquel día todos los maestros de la academia se iban a reunir para un pequeño desayuno de fin de año, pero en último minuto había conseguido a un reemplazante para supervisar el entrenamiento. El equipo se había reunido en la pista de patinaje al interior del gimnasio de la academia, con todo lo necesario principalmente con sudadera,s pantalones cortos, zapatillas y lo fundamental los patines.

-¿Cómo será?-pregunto Star.

-La maestra es joven, quizás sea un amigo-comento Liliana una chica de cabello rizado tomado en un moño, un poco más baja que Star.

-Un guapo entrenador-especulo Amy, una chica de último año y provocando la fantasía de todas las miembros del equipo por unos minutos mientras realizaban un pequeño estiramiento.

-Oigan-dijo Higgs captando la atención de sus compañeras.-Miren quien es nuestro entrenador de reemplazado-como todas posaron su mirada viendo a cierto chico de cabello castaño vestido con la sudadera de la academia, pantalones cortos y zapatilla de deporte, trayendo consigo una mochila en su hombro, una silla de playa por ultimo un megáfono ingresando al interior del lugar, muchas de las chicas sintieron un alivio al verlo y suponiendo que todo iba a ser más relajado.

-Marco-se dijo Star.-Entonces esta va ser bastante relajado-viendo a su novio presentándose en ese momento.

-Buenos días chicas, supongo que deben estar al tanto, todo fue idea de la entrenadora Hekappo, en hacerme cargo del entrenamiento e incluso debemos seguir el plan –comento mientras Star coqueteaba.-Creo que debemos empezar, alguna pregunta.

-Si-dijo Star alzando la mano.-Como vas a estar a cargo del entrenamiento, será un poco más relajado-poniendo ojos de corderitos.

-No-fue su respuesta.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Es fácil, si no cumplo el plan voy a pagar las consecuencias con ambas entrenadora y voy a ser frito en aceite hirviendo por Hekappo-contesto y teniendo un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Marco-dijo en un tono dulce-soy tu novia- mostrando una sonrisa coqueta mientras, el resto de las chicas observaban en silencio cruzando los dedos.

-Creo que es hora de empezar-indico haciendo sonar el silbato.-Un pequeño trote de 20 minutos-ordeno.

-Pero…..-dijo Star colocando cara de pocos amigos.-Te vas a arrepentir-comento.

Durante el trote alrededor de la pista, Star miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Marco haciendo sonar el silbato algunas veces para acelerar el paso e incluso las chicas comentaban en voz baja el sobre un futuro funeral.-Con más ánimo, señorita-ordeno Marco ocupando el megáfono.- Mi abuela es más rápida-sonado como Hekappo en ese instante.

-Idiota, me la vas a pagar-viendo a Marco directamente, en el momento de pasar junto a él, un simple gesto mostrando la lengua en señal de burla para exponer su disgusto.

-Solo falta 5 minutos-índico tomando lugar en la silla. Tras concluir el ligero trote, ubico estratégicamente cada cono para los siguientes ejercicios, ordenando a las chicas, ponerse los patines y tomar sus palos de hockey.-Es un circuito, primero deben hacer dos vuelta a la pista con los patines, luego zigzag, pases entre ustedes y por ultimo golpear el disco-siguiendo las instrucciones de Selena.-Menos tú Star, tiene un plan diferente de entrenamiento-terminando la explicación.

-Eso es injusto-protesto.-Soy la más rápida en hacerlo-argumento en ese instante.

-Solo sigo ordene-indicando la tabla con las instrucciones.-Debes realizar nuevamente otro trote de esta vez 10 minutos, luego estiramiento y nuevamente un trote-explicando el plan especial.

-¡Pongo en duda tu liderazgo!-dijo en voz alta siendo observada por el resto del equipo.-Pelea de pareja-dijo una en voz baja.

-Comiencen-ordeno viendo a la rubia.-Ven acá-indicándole seguirlo un par de metros lejos del resto del equipo para charla.

-No quiero.

-Star-haciendo sonar el silbato.-Charlemos-propuso.

-Te estás poniendo igual de idiota como la loca Pyros-comento.

-Por amor al cielo-lanzando un suspiro.-Por favor, sígueme-acercándose a ella.

-No quiero-cruzándose de brazo y mirando en otra dirección.-Vete a ser el clon de Pyros, a otro lado, yo seguiré el circuito.

-Star-dijo nuevamente y tomando la tabla con las instrucciones, leyendo en ese instante.-Star debe realizar un entrenamiento ligero, en el último entrenamiento se noto una leve cojera luego de una caída en medio de la práctica, por favor seguir este entrenamiento-mostrando el plan.

-Eso-comento sonrojándose.

-No me lo dijiste, cuando lo leí me preocupe de inmediato-dejando de lado la tabla.-Ahora debes hacer tu entrenamiento-indico su característica sonrisa.

-Sí, entrenador-fue su respuesta.

Al realizar su plan especial, observaba de reojo al castaño dando ánimo a las chicas y dando en algunas ocasiones cumplidos por su esfuerzo.-Marco al poder, le queda bien la voz de mando-pensando en ese momento.-Sin duda se ve sexy-mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 _ **Historia III: La estudiante de intercambio.**_

-Odio los finales de año-se dijo saliendo de la cama.

Su nombre era Margot Rice de 20 años, una chica de cabello negro, ojos de tono oscuro, piel blanca, estatura promedio y delgada, residente de un pequeño apartamento en Londres, Inglaterra. Dedicada a la vida nocturna trabajando como Dj en los pub, pero estudiante de administración de negocios, cursando su segundo año en las mañanas. A pesar de llevar las riendas de su vida, el dinero era un problema constante e incluso trabajaba como camarera para obtener fondos adicionales. Luego de salir de la ducha se vistió un par de jeans desgatado, una camiseta holgada con las mangas desgarradas, una sudadera negra y un par de ingresar la clave en su notebook, entro directamente a internet revisando cada una de sus páginas de las redes sociales, buscando un nombre en específico.

-Díaz-escribiendo pero el sonido de su teléfono celular la saco de su búsqueda.-Mamá-respondiendo el llamado.

Las familia de Margot residía en una pequeña ciudad de Inglaterra a varios kilómetros de Londres, el gran problema era en relacion a los boletos en tren o en autobús subían tres veces más los precios como solían estar establecidos comúnmente. Por cerca de 45 minutos fue una charla larga con las típicas preguntas de una madre sobre cómo estaba su salud, si estaba comiendo adecuadamente, sobre el dinero, los estudios entre otras cosas, cuando finalmente estaba a punto de terminar la charla, recordó un detalle muy importante.

-Recuerdas cuando estuve de estudiante de intercambio en Echo Creek-esperando la respuesta y siendo positiva por parte de su madre.-Genial, cuál era el apellido de la señora Díaz-inquirió.Tomando lápiz y papel anoto el apellido como se lo dicto su madre, esbozando una sonrisa y comprobando si estaba correctamente escrito.

-Phalange-repitió.-Gracias….no te preocupes, apenas tenga mi agenda libre iré a visitarlo, tengo un trabajo para animar una fiesta para los hijos de unos millonarios después de la parte aburrida, es una buena paga y todo eso-contesto, enviando varios besos como abrazos a ella como su padre concluyendo la llamada.

Regresando a su notebook escribió el nombre y ambos apellidos, encontrando a la persona mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba de lado a lado.

-Vaya realmente ha crecido-se dijo viendo la galería de imágenes.-Una novia rubia, nada de mal para ti, Marco-la joven Margot había sido huésped de la familia Díaz, teniendo un gran vinculo con un joven Marco Díaz de apenas 12 años en ese tiempo y recordándolo con gran afecto como si fuera su hermano.

Luego de ver la hora en la pantalla, tomo su abrigo, su mochila y audífonos, saliendo en dirección de su empleo como camarera aquella fría mañana.-Sin duda valdrá, el esfuerzo de ir a visitar a los Díaz en verano-se dijo asegurando la puerta de su pequeño hogar.

* * *

 _ **¿Divertido? O ¿Superduper divertido?, vamos con los reviews de los lectores.**_

 _ **Kevbray: Si soy bastante diabólico, te aclaro no ha pasado nada de eso aun, lo de Toffee seria verdad en el fondo y lo vigilarían en cada momento al tomar una carta, es alguien complicado y tiene su actuar a su modo. Sobre la fiesta será bastante divertida todo puede pasar de un momento a otro, por supuesto que será la nueva vecina, muchas cosas van a pasar.**_

 _ **Sugar: Creo que en la fiesta tendremos un sinfín de interacciones entre los personajes, Hekappo es algo abusiva pero lo hace bien pero siempre existe alguien más abusiva que ella.**_

 _ **Como verán en julio se viene el primer aniversario del fic, en el dia 26 de julio se cumple un año de la publicación, tendremos varias actualizaciones seguidas en los meses de junio y julio, serán dos meses con mucha emoción y diversión por montón, pasaran muchas cosas.**_

 _ **En la portada tenemos al nuevo Oc de Margot Rice, una de las incontables estudiantes de intercambio que residieron en la residencia Díaz y pronto veremos algo más de ella. Cuando di inicio al fic hice aquel comentario en el capitulo primero sobres los estudiantes de intercambio y ahora veremos a una.**_ _ **Eso es todo por el momento y recuerden pronto se viene junio y tendremos mucha diversión, solo disfruten y hasta la próxima queridos lectores.**_

 _ **Paz y Amor.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Hola queridos lectores ha sido un buen tiempo desde la última actualización, antes de iniciar pido muchas disculpas por la demora y quiero que tengan presente que esta historia continuara a pesar si la serie concluye, este fic es completamente independiente.**_

 _ **También tengo claro que mencione algo en el capitulo anterior, pero digamos que estuve algo bloqueado tratando encontrando el hilo adecuado para desarrollar todos estos capítulos**_ ** _venideros._** _ **Ahora iniciamos la semana de aniversario de la historia que mejor forma de comenzar sino con el diario de Eclipsa, un capitulo antes de continuar con la fiesta de año nuevo también pido disculpa ya estoy trabajando para tenerlo dentro de los próximos días.**_

 _ **Vamos con los reviews:**_

 _ **-Sugar: Margot una hermana mayor abusiva?, Quien sabe todo puede pasar y peor que Hekappo….eso si es interesante, solo debemos esperar.**_

 _ **-Kevbray: Ahora es Marco al poder, toda esa tortura de Hekappo debe tener algun resultado en el fondo.**_

 _ **Lo de Ren, yo creo que a muchos les ha pasado dejando su hogar para irse a otro lugar para iniciar una nueva vida, es algo más común de lo esperado e incluso yo lo sé por experiencia propia. Lo de Margot será bastante interesante a futuro.**_

 _ **-Luci 96: Disculpa la demora, igual estuve algo complicado escribiendo este capítulo pero volveré a actualizar un poco más seguido, igual que tenido periodo de bloqueo para esta historia.**_

 _ **Bien lectores vamos con el capitulo, es algo corto pero es una forma de iniciar esta semana de aniversario…**_

 _ **Al final más palabras:**_

* * *

 **El Diario De Eclipsa: La Calma Antes De La Tormenta**

 _ **Nueva York, Invierno 1771.**_

 _Ya ha pasado cerca de un mes desde lo sucedido en Quebec, apenas he salido de mi habitación._ _En las pocas oportunidades que lograrlo estar fuera de estas cuatro paredes, siempre soy arrastrada a asistir a reuniones de la familia Clermont o a la iglesia._

 _En lo personal no soy tan devota como la mayoría de las mujeres pero mi suegra insiste en que busque perdón en mis actos, recordando mis votos matrimoniales. No me arrepiento de nada, solo espero ese momento para huir incluso Lawrence que vine regularmente a charlar conmigo. Tratando de recuperar mi afecto pero siempre le doy un No, como respuesta._

 _Ahora que recuedo menciono que la subasta de la mansión Kord iba con algo de retraso, aparentemente el gobernador de la ciudad envió varias cartas a importantes hombres de negocios informando sobre la venta._

 _Lawrence fue convocado por el propio gobernador para retrasar todo hasta principio de marzo._

 _Algunos sirvientes me han hablado de un extraño hombre, aparentemente proviene de España. Hospedándose en la casa del gobernador como invitado de honor, nadie lo ha visto y solo sale de noche._ _Las malas lenguas lo van visto visitar los más bajo sitios de la ciudad, hablando con personas de dudosa reputación pero rápidamente queda todo en rumores. Otros especulan que es una estrategia para atraer personas importantes para la ciudad._

 _Ahora solo me encuentro en mi habitación paso mi tiempo leyendo o mirando por la ventana, ha sido una semana bastante nevada principalmente veo algunos niños que corren por las calles jugando con la nieve. Eso me hace recordar el regreso a Quebec, con Falk y sus mestizos tras convivir una semana completa con los nativos de la región._

* * *

Aquella fría mañana de inicio de invierno y tras una primera nevada. Retornaron a Quebec, sin mayores complicaciones y sumando que llevaban entre sus pertenencias cerca de 50 pieles de diversos animales que había negociados con los nativos, principalmente intercambiando con plata y pólvora.

Regresaron nuevamente al hotel de la ciudad, encontrado tal como lo habían dejado antes de la expulsión de Lawrence y Smith del viaje. A diferencia de la ultima vez se ambos se hospedaron en una habitación menos ostentosa para abaratar gastos. Falk y Eclipsa aprovecharon la bañera para quitarse toda la suciedad, luego de una buena afeitada por parte del imponente hombre.

Estaba aprovechando de fumar en su pipa y tratando de recuperar todas sus fuerzas luego del largo viaje.

-Solo queda encontrar un barco, hacia Nueva York. Apenas llegue nuevamente, ese bastardo de Clermont debe estar leyendo la carta al gobernador pero esta de mi lado, o quizás ya me este difamado por todas partes-se dijo acomodándose en la silla y llevando sus pies sobre un baúl cercano. –Apenas este en casa, ordenare acondicionar dos habitaciones para Eclipsa-lanzando un suspiro.

El imponente hombre lentamente fue quedándose dormido sobre la silla, no pudo estimar el tiempo que estuvo en esa posición y mucho menos cuando ella salio de la bañera.

-¡¿Falk?!-lo llamo Eclipsa, solo recibiendo un ronquido en respuesta. Solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa, dejándolo dormir luego de un largo viaje.

* * *

 _En realidad dormía como un niño pequeño, pero esas pocas cicatrices en sus rostro me hacían suponer que había estado acostumbrado a meterse en peleas , Manny me lo confirmo durante el viaje de retorno siempre solía arriesgarse más que el resto de los niños de su edad._

 _Haciendo memoria lo más peligro que he hecho en mi vida, fue subir un árbol cuando tenía apenas 8 años, arruinando un bonito vestido que me regalo mi madre._

* * *

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos viendo a la mujer de rostro pálido terminando de maquillarse.

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto y reincorporándose lentamente. -¿Cuánto dormí?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Bienvenido nuevamente al mundo de los vivos-Bufo Eclipsa. –Cerca de dos horas-indico.

-Mmmmmm…..tanto-dijo.

-Sí, pero no quería molestarte y ya va siendo hora de cenar-comento.

Falk la rodeo con los brazos y hundiendo su rostro entre su largo cabello, quedando así por unos segundos se mostraba todo el tiempo como alguien duro y bastante reservado, en medio de la intimidad era alguien totalmente diferente.

-¡Oye!-dijo Eclipsa.-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunto.

-Solo jugar-contesto. –Tiene algo de malo-inquirió.

-No, pero eres un adulto aun soy una mujer casada pero pronto seré libre-indico.

-Eso da igual-dijo Falk. –Pronto se va hablar que el mestizo Kord robo a la esposa del pomposo Lawrence.

Solo esbozo una sonrisa por los dichos del imponente hombre. Respondiendo con un largo beso antes de emitir alguna respuesta.

* * *

 _Recuerdo esa noche perfectamente, Falk había dado la orden de no ser molestado por parte de sus mestizos, por otro lado el doctor Clayton rechazo la invitación argumentado que solo quería descansar de un largo viaje en lo personal no lo culpo. los mestizos preferían ir al puerto de la ciudad a buscar diversión a su propia manera, mientras nosotros estaríamos cenando en el hotel como si fuera alguna cita o siendo un par de jóvenes que recién estaban empezando a frecuentándose._

 _Esa noche se sirvió codorniz rellenas, pagamos por una botella de vino de la más cara para celebrar nuestro primer éxito comercial entre nosotros, podríamos iniciar nuestra propia compañía comercial en Nueva York._ _En ese momento no existía impedimento para iniciar una compañía, sumando a que la fortuna de los Clermont estaba completamente menguada, tratando de lograr que este viaje fuera su salvación pero la suerte estaba echada a nuestro favor._

* * *

La luces de la velas iluminaban todo la mesa sin ningún problema, se había servido la cena a las 8 de la noche en punto. El salón comedor estaba repleto por parte de los huéspedes, algunos meseros iban y venían con los platillos hacia las mesas. Falk sirvió el vino y de inmediato realizaron un brindis:

-Por nuestro éxito comercial-dijo Falk.

-Y por mi liberta-contesto Eclipsa.

Apenas chocaron las copas en sus rostros se dibujaron una sonrisa, Falk miro por los alrededores apenas reconociendo algunos rostros. Habían familias completas, hombres de negocios, amantes ocasionales y hasta solitarios por igual, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios asuntos.

Ellos eran completamente indiferente al resto, solo estaban disfrutando de la cena y de la mutua compañía.

-Esta realmente delicioso-se dijo dando otro bocado a la codorniz. –Él come realmente con mucha elegancia-viendo a Falk cenando de manera pulcra.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto y bebiendo algo de vino.

-No….digo es tu forma de comer-comento Eclipsa. -¿Quién te enseño a sostener los cubiertos de esa forma?-pregunto.

-…..en la academia militar, nos enseñaban de todo pero principalmente al momento de cenar. Debíamos tener una gran educación-dijo. -Nuestro oficial nos decía constantemente de vestir elegantemente y comer civilizadamente- indico.

Eclipsa escucho atentamente sobre los años en la academia militar en Alemania. Aprendiendo a disparar, montar, estudios en diversas ramas pero se especializo en el área de caballería.

-¡Caballeria!-exclamo Eclipsa. –¿Obtuviste alguna condecoración en esos años?-pregunto.

-Pues…..digamos que fui expulsado-mostrándose apenado. –No es algo lo cual este orgulloso, pero tuve mis razones para provocar un motín-haciendo memoria.

-¿Por qué fuiste expulsado de la academia?-pregunto Eclipsa. –Quizás fue insubordinación o tal vez saco un caballo sin autorización-se dijo.

-Tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos en el interior de la academia, solíamos ir en ocasiones de cacería o pescar en nuestros días libre- haciendo memoria. –Regresamos de pescar, íbamos a compartir con el resto de los muchachos de nuestra compañía, la captura de ese día.

La siguiente parte del relato derivaba en el momento de regresar a la academia, unos de los oficiales de rango inferior les quito los pescados argumentado que estaba estrictamente prohibido. esa noche el cocinero hizo mención que los pescados habían sido preparado para la cena de los oficiales de la academia. Esa misma noche Falk lidero la rebelión interna y tomando como rehén a ese oficial, luego ordeno meterlo en un barril con pólvora.

-Se hizo presente el director de la academia ordeno a otra compañía preparar un ataque, al vernos rodeados mire al resto de mis compañeros-recordando la escena. –Yo asumí toda la responsabilidad y siendo expulsado al día siguiente.

-Realmente es alguien de temer-se dijo Eclipsa. -¿Tus compañeros?-pregunto.

-Ellos me estaban esperando en el patio principal, me despidieron con todos los honores. Algunos me acompañaron hasta Berlín, y continué mi viaje hacia la costa, viajando primero a Londres y luego a Nueva York-concluyo su relato.

Eclipsa no emitió palabra alguna, apurando la copa de vino y tomando una vez más la palabra:

-¿Tus padres?-pregunto.

-Mi madre estaba feliz que regresara y mi padre en principio estaba furioso pero se le paso a las pocas semanas o fueron meses-contesto. -Creo que fueron meses- estando casi seguro que fue en ese periodo de tiempo.

* * *

 _Durante gran parte de la velada, continuamos charlando sobre asuntos triviales luego de terminar la botella de vino y la codorniz rellena, disfrutamos el postre fue tarta de manzana. Admito que pide una segunda porción como Falk, en ocasiones mi suegra me reprendía por pedir una segunda rebanada pero con él todo era distinto._ _Tras terminar mi postre, pedimos una segunda botella de vino continuando nuestra charla, pero todo se vio interrumpidos con una inesperada visita carta._

* * *

-Disculpe-dijo el mesero con algunas pecas visibles en su rostro. –No quiero ser grosero pero, es usted el señor Falk Kord- inquirió en ese instante.

-Si-contesto Falk. -¿Sucede algo?-pregunto y mostrando algo molesto.

-Un hombre llamado Lawrence Clermont le envió esta carta- respondió y entregando la carta en su manos.

-Gracias-contesto.

El mesero recibió por parte de él, una moneda y retirándose de inmediato. Eclipsa lo miro con suma preocupación mientras Falk leía la carta en silencio.

-¿Qué dice Lawrence?-pregunto Eclipsa. –Tengo un mal presentimiento- se dijo.

-Es un desafío-contesto. –En el tercer día contando desde mañana, me desafía un duelo a muerte. Todo se desarrolla frente a un juez, en una colina cercana al medio día- pasando la carta a ella.

Eclipsa leyó detenidamente sintiendo un extraño escalofrió en todo su ser.

-¿Iras?-pregunto.

-Él nunca va a dejar de ser un dolor de cabeza-contesto. –Pero tampoco me voy a manchar las manos con su sangre.

* * *

 _Cuando regresamos a la habitación continuaba pensando en el desafío, Falk se mostraba bastante tranquilo de todas formas se iba a presentar al duelo, Esa noche me hizo olvidarme de lo sucedido con la carta. Creo que ese fue el punto donde todo se volvió un caos. Lawrence sabía que iba a perder el duelo ni Falk estaba interesando en matarlo._

 _Lo había planeado con mucho cuidado, el ataque y mi captura simplemente pudo acabar con su vida pero él, demostró tener más misericordia y ser un poco más humano que el resto._

 _Regresando a mi cautiverio continuo tratando de encontrar la forma para huir y liberar al reto de los mestizos. Nuevamente vino Lawrence a tratar de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros e informarme que tendremos una reunión con algunos hombres de negocios de los estados del sur, pero solo le dije que no iba a ser parte de su circo, retirándose completamente furioso y mencionando que tarde o temprano deberé ceder, nuevamente regresar a ser la devota esposa como se espera dentro de esta decadente sociedad._

 _Solo debo esperar, el momento antes de recuperar todo._

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?...divertido o interesante. O todo lo anterior queridos lectores.**_

 _ **La historia de Eclipsa continuaron en el especial del diario, luego de concluir el viaje a Londres.**_

 _ **Ahora el siguiente capítulo como mencione arriba ya llevo varias páginas, esto fue simplemente algo para iniciar la semana de aniversario, el cual cumple un año el día 27 de julio ósea este viernes, en esta semana tendremos dos nuevas actualizaciones o mejor dicho la fiesta de año nuevo divido en dos partes, solo pido paciencia y estén atento se vienen dos grandes capítulos.**_

 _ **En esta semana tendremos bastante emoción por cumplir un año.**_

 _ **¡Hasta aquí llegamos!, nos vemos apenas tenga la primera parte de la fiesta...bye...amor y paz...**_


	50. Chapter 50

**¡CUMPLIMOS UN AÑO DE UNA CIUDAD LLAMADA ECHO CREEEK!**

 _ **Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches les saludos mis queridos lectores desde la comodidad de mi hogar y... ¡hoy es 27 de Julio del 2018, como tal esta historia cumple su primer año de vida!.**_

Siempre tuvo esta idea que iba a publicar este anuncio en el primer aniversario, sobre el capitulo que corresponde en relación a la fiesta de año nuevo, dentro de la historia aun continuo trabajando en ella, he escrito varias páginas y creo que este fin de semana veremos la publicación prefiero darle un par de vueltas, revisar y reescribir uno que otro punto de vista, en caso que no me guste lo que he escrito y prefiero trabajar adecuadamente.

 ** _¡Todo es por ustedes!..._**

 _Dejando de lado la parte formal de todo solo puede decir:_

 _ **¡MALDITA SEA!... La historia cumplió un año lectores eso me hace feliz en mucho sentido de la palabra, ha sido un año cargado de emociones dentro nuestra historia y estoy realmente seguro que cada uno de ustedes deben tener su favorito, quizás se pregunten cuales son los del autor y estos son tres:**_

 **-** Cuando Moon ataco con la camioneta de River, el jardín de Sara Bentley…..eso fue realmente divertido. En ese momento había visto una película y vi algo similar, pensando de inmediato que debía ser incluido.

 **-** También cuando Marco y Star, fueron encerrados por Hekappo para solucionar su pequeño problema de confusión. Star creyó que estaba siendo engañada por Marco. En el fondo solo estaba ayudando a la loca entrenadora Pyros y el equipo de futbol femenino.

 **-** La noche de Poker con Toffee, Rafael y River admito que esa pequeña historia fue bastante divertida al momento de escribirla eso me lleva a que en un futuro cercano tendremos, un capitulo centrado en la noche de poker, lo he pensado poner entre los sucesos de la saga de Londres Con Amor.

 _ **Y ustedes lectores, cual o cuales han sido sus favoritas situaciones dentro de la historia (Pueden dejarla en los reviews).**_

Hemos tenido a lo largo de un año con 49 capítulos de por medio bastantes interesantes, eso no quiero decir que simplemente todo finalice de un momento a otro. Al ser una historia independiente de la serie, creo que tendremos bastante tiempo viendo esta historia con más capitulo y no veo imposible que lleguemos al capítulo 100 o 150 con lo que se vaya publicando.

Aun tenemos varias historias por contar como situaciones, en especial ciertos sucesos que todos quieren leer en relación a nuestro buen Marco siendo el chico de la máscara o próximamente llevando un vestido de mujer para la obra de la academia. (Si pensaron sobre la noche de pasión, quien sabe quizás antes de tiempo tengamos ese gran momento, solo deben esperar).

 _ **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**_

 **SugarQueen 97:** Si creo que ya es un matrimonio frustrado, en personal fue algo apresurado entre lo de Lawrence como Eclipsa. Poniendo el factor que Falk es bastante distinto al resto de los hombres y ese carácter un poco más aventurero.

 **Cohenn:** Dos meses siguiéndome?, eso no importa lo realmente importante que eres parte de esta historia al momento de leerla y disfrutarla, también me sigues en otras como en Peso, Bad boy, DragónSlayer, Evil Star y esta historia. Te lo agradezco profundamente.

Creo que el diario le da ese toque un poco más distintivo y sin duda tendrá un giro inesperado solo debes esperar tranquilamente.

Muchos lectores me suelen preguntar sobre la noche de pasión, quien sabe puede suceder en cualquier momento solo pido paciencia.

Y muchas gracias por seguirme.

 _ **Sobre el futuro:**_

En el fondo tengo mucho material e ideas en mente la cual puedo ir trabajando, eso llevara tiempo pero los dos siguientes capitulo saldrán bastante seguido. Ya estamos concluyendo la primera parte de un arco bastante extenso, pronto entraremos a una parte muy importante como es Nueva York y Londres, entre ellas puedo afirmar que muchas cosas van a pasar y varias situaciones bastante interesantes vienen en camino, solo debo seguir trabajando y mejorando en cada publicación.

 _ **Palabras Finales.**_

Antes de cerrar esta parte y esperando el próximo capítulo puedo decir que todo es gracias a los lectores que me siguen esta historia y mis otras historias.

Eso me recuerda que hace poco comencé a publicar en FictionPress. La pagina hermana de FanFiction pero con historias independientes, aprovechando esta instancia les hago la correspondiente invitación para que busquen si desean leer mis tres historias independientes, algunos lectores ya ha leído esas historias, los dejo cordialmente invitados pueden buscarme con el mismo apodo.

Ahora puedo decir que realmente ha sido un gran año en todas mis historias, todo se los debe a ustedes y por ultimo estén atentos, el siguiente capítulo saldrá en unos pocos días óseo de domingo al lunes en el transcurso de la jornada.

Eso es todo queridos lectores pueden dejar sus reviews opinando sobre el aniversario, enviarme amenazas de muerte o lo que piensen en realidad.

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! (O en otras de mis historias).**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hola lectores y un gran saludo para ustedes, luego de pasar el primer aniversario.**

 **Les traigo un pequeño regalo para que disfruten, creo que esto se los debía de cierta forma. En cuanto al capítulo de la fiesta de fin de año dentro de la historia continuo trabajándolo, en lo personal he escrito varias páginas tratando de darle un buen sentido incluso he rescrito varios pasajes, no quedo satisfecho en lo escrito….en fin prefiero trabajarlo con calma pero….de todas formas nadie se va a ir con manos vacías.**

 **Vamos con los reviews:**

 **Kevbray: Gracias, y tenemos mucha historia por delante aún solo debemos continuar, disfrutando todo los momentos.**

 **Sugar: Enserio?, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me da gusto ver que pude ayudar de cierta forma cuando la serie cayó en el drama de los ships y te mantuve con todo el ánimo. Si es verdad que todos quieren ver la noche loca, pero nadie piensa en un Marco con vestido para la obra de la academia, eso es divertido pero no veo problema llega al capítulo 150. Lo importante es divertirse y reír.**

 **Cohenn: Muchas gracias, espero que sigas y nos sigamos divirtiendo en la historia. Todos tienen sus momentos favoritos. En el futuro tendremos más momentos memorables solo debemos esperar. También situación aun más descabellada vendrán.**

 **Para todos aquellos lectores que solo vieron el mensaje y no dejaron sus opiniones les agradezco con toda sinceridad su preferencia, recuerden tenemos mucha diversión para un largo tiempo.**

 **Entonces….regresando a la idea de este capítulo este se ambienta en el futuro es continuación del capítulo especial de navidad para más referencias es el capitulo numero 39 o en otras palabras cuatro meses después, de lo sucedido.**

 **Vamos con el capitulo, al final más palabras:**

* * *

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Star acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto. –Estoy pasada por 3 kilos-protesto y recordando las palabras de su médico.

-Querida-dijo Moon ajustando el espejo retrovisor. –Es normal subir algo de peso en especial si estas embarazada-viendo a su hija y manteniendo los ojos en la calle como los semáforos.

-Pero realmente ya comienza a pesar-indicando su abultado vientre. –Tengo esos raros antojos-continuando con sus protestas.

La peliblanca solo se limito a escuchar las quejas de su hija en especial por sus extraños antojos nocturnos, manteniendo la atención en el camino en todo momento. Avanzando tranquilamente por la calle principal de la ciudad en su automóvil compacto de color azul, las protestas de Star continuaban retumbando en sus oídos. No pudo evitar tener algunos recuerdos propios.

-Es tu turno de sufrir querida-se dijo Moon recordando su embarazo en especial aquellos extraños antojos y sus constantes patadas. –Y River pensaba que sería un niño-viendo a su hija con ternura.

-¡ES CULPA DE MARCO-dijo Star. –El me hizo esto yo solo quiero un embarazo normal pero ya estoy gorda, voy cada 10 minutos al baño, estoy comiendo cosas raras y…el no tiene la culpa, es muy lindo, amable y cariñoso-teniendo un cambio de humor.

-Ya comenzó-se dijo Moon. -¿Cuándo llega de su viaje de San Diego?-pregunto.

-Esta tarde-contesto.

Marco por su trabajo como psicólogo tuvo que realizar un pequeño viaje a la ciudad de San Diego, California. Por un par de días específicamente a presenciar un par charlas en relacion a temas puntuales entre los jóvenes menores a 18 años, como deben enfrentar los cambios hacia la adultez.

-Ese Marco-dijo Moon lanzando un suspiro. –Cuando lo llame para avisarle que vendría acompañarte, en tu control comenzó a darme una serie de instrucciones…..(suspiro)…..realmente se preocupa por ti-comento y deteniéndose lentamente mientras la luz del semáforo cambiaba a rojo.

-Si-contesto Star sonrojada. –Tonto lindo-se dijo recordando los mimos de Marco que estaba pendiente de ella en todo momento.

* * *

 **Capitulo SuperDuper Especial Post-Aniversario**

 _ **En el apartamento de Marco y Star.**_

Cuando abrió la puerta principal de su hogar cargando su bolso de viaje arrojándolo a un lado, se quito la corbata como la chaqueta tomando lugar en el sillón del living del apartamento.

-Al fin llegue-se dijo Marco. –Odio salir de viaje con Star embarazada pero la universidad me envía a esas charlas, pero qué más puedo hacer-tumbándose en el sillón por unos minutos.

El apartamento de Marco y Star cumplía con todo lo necesario para una joven pareja, con la llegada del bebe necesitaba encontrar algo más grande. El castaño había estado en las últimas semanas visitadas algunas casas, para mudarse junto a la rubia y criar a su futuro hijo o hija en un lugar mucho más cómodo.

-Solo llevamos un año en este lugar-lanzando un suspiro. –Pero no quiero que Star y mi bebe, vivan en un lugar tan pequeño-reincorporándose lentamente.

En caminándose hacia la cocina que solo estaba a unos metros de su living, abrió la nevera para revisar si necesitaba hacer algunas compras en el supermercado. Llevándose una gran sorpresa por lo vació que se encontraba.

-Maldición deberé hacer una lista-se dijo. –Bien, iré después de darme un baño.

El castaño se quito la camisa revelando al nivel de la costilla derecha una horrible cicatriz causado en un accidente por su propia imprudencia.

-La única estupidez en mi vida casi me mato-bufo recordando el accidente. –Por un error infantil.

 _ **En la cafetería de Echo Creek.**_

-Marco quiere comprar una casa, dice que el bebe necesita más espacio y ya hemos reunido cierta cantidad de dinero para pagarla-comento a su madre. –Estamos buscando algo parecido a lo que fue nuestro tiempo con ustedes.

-¡Una casa!-dijo Moon. –Eso está bastante bien, pronto llegara esa pequeña alegría y en poco tiempo comenzara a caminar.

-Igual todo va muy rápido apenas termine mis estudios, luego comencé a trabajar en mis propios diseños de ropa y ahora voy a ser madre-dijo la rubia acariciando su vientre con una sonrisa. –Espero que sea algo más tranquilo que yo, quizás sea como Marco-se dijo.

Moon dio un sorbo a su café estudiando el rostro de su hija, en el momento de enterarse que iba a ser abuela grito por la emoción como Angie y Rafael. Y sobre River solo se desmayo por la impresión seguido de un arranque de ira persiguiendo con su bate a Marco por algunas calles para concluir con un grito de emoción.

-No hay edad específica para ser madre-dijo Moon. –Tú abuela quedo embarazada de mi cerca de los 35 años, todos pensaban que podría ser soltera en ese tiempo. Lo importante es que solo debes cuidarte, alimentarte bien y….¡controlar esos cambios de humor!-recalcando esa ultima parte.

-Si-contesto y dando un bocado a su pastel de chocolate. –Creo que voy a subir mucho de peso-se dijo y saboreando el pastel.

-Esa es la actitud-dijo Moon. –Solo falta la boda pero eso puede esperar y mucho menos se casara con velo-pensó y esbozando una sonrisa.

La rubia dio un sorbo a su café pensando en el regreso de su novio, en cuanto a la peliblanca rápidamente escribió un mensaje en su whatsapp con algunos consejos para las próximas comprar al supermercado.

-La ley de mamá sigue vigente-se dijo Moon.

* * *

Marco se vestía una camiseta color negra, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y un par de botas. A pesar que el invierno comenzaba a quedar atrás, en las últimas semanas se había producidos algunas tormentas con lluvias torrenciales e incluso una que otra tormenta eléctrica sobre toda la región.

-Creo que va a llover nuevamente-se dijo y realizando la lista del supermercado. –Mejor me apuro y voy cuanto antes al supermercado- revisando su lista, recordando el mensaje de su suegra.

El castaño luego de repasar por tercera vez consecutiva sus anotaciones, el sonido de la entrada principal del apartamento capto su atención dirigiéndose rápidamente para recibir a la rubia.

-¡Hola!-dijo Marco con una gran sonrisa. –Solo me fui un par de días y su vientre creció- se dijo.

-Te extrañe-dándole un gran abrazo con su única mano libre, mientras en la otra mano traía consigo una pequeña caja con pasteles de la cafetería. –Extrañe el olor de Marco-se dijo Star, hundiéndose entre las ropas del castaño. En el pasado la rubia se habría abalanzado sobre él pero con el embarazo debía ser un poco más cuidadosa, para evitar algún accidente.

La pareja mantuvo sus labios unidos por largos minutos, el castaño poso sus manos en la cadera de ella cargándola entre sus brazos hasta el sillón, continuando con su pequeña reunión amorosa.

-También te extrañe-contesto Marco continuando con otro beso. –Tome el primer autobús hacia Echo Creek, ya no podía soportar tenerte lejos de mí tampoco a nuestro hija o hijo-besándola.

-Te extrañamos bastante-dijo Star pero tratando de acomodarse en el sillón, se topo inesperadamente con la corbata de Marco. -¡HEY!-cambiando su humor en un segundo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto él y percatándose de la razón de la molestia de Star. –Mi corbata…disculpa llegue a casa hace unas horas y solo la tire.

La rubia cambio de expresión en un solo instante mirando con total disgusto a su novio, que continuaba pidiéndole disculpa.

-¡No es tan difícil dejar una corbata en su lugar!-contesto ella. –No somos salvajes.

-Sí, lo entiendo-dijo Marco. –Esos cambios de humor-pensó y recordando sus charlas con Rafael.

-Debes estar pensando en mis cambios de humor-dijo Star poniéndose de pie y percatándose del bolso de viaje dejando a un lado de la entrada principal. –¿Verdad?

El castaño solo esbozo una sonrisa pero las hormonas de la rubia comenzaron a arder en ese momento.

-¡TONTO!-le grito y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. –No me molestes-gritando por segunda vez, cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe que retumbo por todo el apartamento.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después, en el supermercado.**_

Su padre le había explicado sobre los bruscos cambios de humor de las mujeres durante el embarazo en algunas de sus conversaciones, específicamente cuando solían reunirse a comer algo durante la semana y tener una agradable charla de padre e hijo. Empujando el carrito del supermercado por los pasillos, meditaba en silencio lo sucedido pero solo suspiraba por lo sucedido. Tratando de entender los cambios de humor de su novia.

-Se me había olvidado por completo los cambios de humor-pensando en silencio. –Tampoco pude darle ese regalo.

Durante su recorrido por el pasillo de lácteos, extrajo de su bolsillo la lista de los víveres fijando su mirada en las botellas de leches descremadas, repentinamente sintió que alguien jalaba su gabardina girándose de inmediato viendo a una pequeña con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola-dijo Marco. -¿Estas perdida?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Hola Marco-dijo la niña de cabello color caoba llevándolo en un par de coletas, un abrigo para la lluvia y un par de botas con forma de gato. -¿Y Star?-pregunto la pequeña Ashley West Adams.

-Está en casa-contesto. -¿Y estas con tu papá o mamá?-pregunto.

La figura de un hombre vestido con una abrigo negro, pantalones de mezclilla y botas de cuero. Se fue acercando hacia ellos lentamente cargando entre sus manos un canasto con algunos productos congelados.

-¡Hey!-dijo Geralt viendo a su hija y al castaño. –Es el futuro padre-estrechando su mano con él.

-Hola Geralt-dijo Marco. –Creo que tenemos la misma idea-indico.

El propietario de la tienda de libros, comic y cassette, no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años excepto por tener a su hija Ashley y casarse en una sencilla ceremonia con la maestra Adams, la cual estuvieron presente tanto Marco como Star. Todo se desarrollo con los familiares de la pareja como amigos más cercanos en una tarde de primavera. Ambos iban recorriendo los pasillos del supermercado charlando mientras la hija de Geralt iba montada en el carrito de compras del castaño.

-Realmente admiro tu paciencia, llevo casi 5 años siendo padre y en ocasiones esta pequeña es muy enérgica para mí-comento Geralt. –Sin duda sera un gran padre-pensó.

-Con Star en ocasiones cuidábamos a los hijos de Buff Frog, eran varios niños y niñas. Creo que me sirvió de practica-contesto. –Pronto tendré uno propio.

-¡OH!-exclamo Geralt y estudiando el rostro del castaño. -¿Todo bien?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto Marco pero nuevamente el pelinegro se quedo observándole en silencio e incluso Ashley lo miraba con ojos inquisitivos como su padre. –Uhmm….tuve un problema con Star.

-Déjame adivinar-dijo Geralt. –Mmm… los problemas de cambio de humor-inquirió y recordando sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Marco solo se limito asistir comenzando explicar lo sucedido en relación a la corbata y su bolso de viaje.

-Me dijo tonto y simplemente se encerró en la habitación-comento. –Antes de salir le avise donde venia.

-Solo por una corbata-dijo Geralt. –Tuviste suerte, Selena se enojo conmigo casi una semana por dejar una lata sobre la mesa de la sal principal-recordando lo sucedido.

-Mi padre me lo explico pero nunca pensé que fuera tan repentinos esos cambios-dijo Marco. –¡WHOA!...por una semana.

-Lo importante son dos cosas-dijo Geralt. –Tratar de no irritarlas y comprender todo sus cambios hormonales- palmeando el hombro del castaño.

-Es verdad-contesto Marco. –Ella nos entienden mejor que nadie-comento.

-Pues….claro, hombre-dijo Geralt comenzando a reír mientras Ashley miraba hacia el exterior viendo como la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

-¡Esta lloviendo!-repetía constantemente.

 _ **En el apartamento.**_

La rubia se encontraba tumbada en la cama pensando en lo sucedido, sus cambios hormonales le estaban comenzando a jugarle en contra.

-Me enoje por una estúpida corbata-se dijo. –No lo he visto por varios días e incluso hablábamos por celular por largas horas como estuvo nuestro día y simplemente me enfurecido por algo sin importancia- tomando la almohada del castaño entre sus brazos y percibiendo su olor natural. Cerrando sus ojos acaricio su vientre imaginando como sería su futuro bebe, teniendo el cabello castaño como Marco y los ojos azules similares a ella.

No le importaba si era niña o niño solo deseaba que fuera sano, verlo crecer y estar presente en cada aspecto de su vida. La fantasía se vio interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo en el exterior captando su atención.

-Marco-se dijo y recordando que hace por lo menos una hora le aviso que iría al supermercado en búsqueda de algunos víveres para los próximos días. –Está lloviendo fuerte y esas tormentas eléctricas-buscando su abrigo y un paraguas.

Camino hacia la entrada principal de su apartamento observando como la puerta se abrió en ese instante viendo a su novio completamente empapado, cargando las bolsas del supermercado.

-Realmente se puso a llover-se dijo Marco encontrándose de frente a Star. –Hola-mostrando una sonrisa.

-Marco-dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar en su rostro. –Disculpa por gritarte pero no quiero que te vayas nuevamente- acercándose. El castaño dejo a un lado las bolsas con los víveres tomando entre sus brazos a su novia y besándola.

-Ya regrese-dijo en tono suave. –No pienso ir a ningún lado.

Minutos después de un cambio de ropa completo por parte del castaño además explicando su encuentro con Geralt y Ashley en el supermercado. Le relato que su buen amigo lo acerco a pocos metros de su hogar.

-Me dejo a una calle de aquí pero ya estaba lloviendo-comento Marco. –Iba en busca de la maestra Selena a la academia y luego a casa.

-Ese Geralt-dijo Star recordando sus años de trabajo en la tienda. –Siempre nos divertimos con él.

-Un gran jefe-dijo Marco. –Y lo más parecido a un hermano- recordando de golpe su bolso de viaje. La rubia miro al castaño trayendo su bolso, en principio se mostro confundida pero frente a sus ojos Marco le entrego un caja envuelta en papel de regalo, con una tarjeta.

-Ayer fuimos a comer fuera de la universidad pasamos por una tienda de bebes y apenas lo vi, los compre-mostrándose algo apenado. –Espero que te guste.

La rubia lo miro con ternura el gesto, dándole un pequeño beso al padre de su bebe y leyendo la tarjeta en voz alta:

-Para la mamá cool-dijo Star y abriendo la caja. -¡Marco!...es muy bonito….pero-estudiando la camiseta color rojo y un pequeño par de zapatillas, pero los presentes eran para un infante de un año.

-Pero-dijo arqueando una ceja. –¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto.

-Si-contesto ella. –Esto es para un año o más-mostrando la etiqueta.

-Maldición-dijo. –Me estafo esa vendedora-pensando que era un tonto en ese momento por comprarlo sin darse cuenta de las medidas.

-No importa-dijo Star dándole un beso. –Podemos guardarlo hasta que tenga un año-indico.

-Sí, Star-dijo con una sonrisa. –A todo esto….¿cómo te fue en la revisión?-pregunto.

-Sobre eso-dijo Star. –El bebe está creciendo bien pero yo…..-levemente sonrojada.

-¿Tú?-pregunto.

-Digamos que estoy pesando tres kilos más de lo debido-mostrándose apenada. –Debo cuidar mejor mi alimentación.

-¡Oh!-exclamo. –Para mi sigues siendo hermosa sin importar como te veas- le susurro al oído y recordando el mensaje de su suegra donde le explicaba todo lo sucedido en la revisión de Star, gracias a ese mensaje compro algunos artículos sugerido por la propia Moon. –Mi suegra sabe mantener la ley de mamá.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, 7.50 am del sábado.**_

-Creo que seguirá lloviendo-se dijo Marco mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo en Echo Creek. En el momento de regresar a la cama junto a Star para seguir durmiendo junto a ella, apenas se metió entre las sabanas ella rápidamente se acurruco junto a él. Marco la rodeo con los brazos dándole un pequeño beso.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo-le susurro al oído. –Es sábado podemos dormir hasta tarde.

-Siempre despierto cuando te sales de la cama-contesto acomodándose junto a él. –Este bebe comienza a pesar- comento.

Marco le dio otro beso a la rubia manteniéndose unidos por largos minutos y acariciando la barriga con el pequeño en su interior.

-Es sábado-dijo Star. –Hoy quiero todo los mimos de mi futuro esposo-continuando con el beso.

-Si- contesto Marco.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto?...una visión al futuro siempre es divertido, Marco y Star aun no se casan pero creo que pronto lo harán dentro de varios capítulos más o tal vez lo veamos en un futuro no muy lejano...**

 **Como pudieron leer se mencionan ciertos sucesos a futuro dentro de nuestra historia, pronto algunos puntos se irán aclarando, el próximo capítulo tratare de tenerlo cuanto antes espero que disfrutaran este pequeño vistazo.**

 **Hasta la próxima!...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hola lectores y un gran saludo para ustedes, luego de pasar el primer aniversario regresamos como un capitulo ambientado en el futuro regresamos a nuestra programación habitual. Antes de iniciar pido disculpa por la demora de publicar este capítulo, principalmente le di bastante vueltas antes de hacer la publicación en lo personal estuve reescribiendo uno que otro punto de vista hasta incluí un par de ellos, superado este pequeño contratiempo traemos la primera parte de la fiesta.**

 **Vamos con los reviews:**

 **Cohenn: No creo que seas el único que le sucedió lo mismo con la Star embarazada. Mucho de lo que se menciona se viene a futuro eso incluye algunas importantes conclusiones como con el chico de la máscara y sobre la explicación de la cicatriz. No te preocupes con Hekappo ella creo que saldrá bien a futuro.**

 **SugarQueen 97: Gracias, digamos que en parte tiene algo de Takagi San. En futuros capítulos podremos ver un poco más de la relación de futuros padre e incluso algunos puntos durante la etapa universitaria vendrán muchas sorpresa más.**

 **Kevbray: Obviamente vendrán más capitulo ambientados en el futuro donde podremos divertirnos por montón, en el fondo afirmo y a la vez que muchas cosas van a suceder con varios de los protagonistas solo deben esperar.**

 **Inzanity 14: La teoría de la cicatriz seguirá dando vuelta en los futuros capítulos obviamente, sabremos la razón de aquella cicatriz, como Star reaccionara. No quiero adelantar nada más a futuro pero esa cicatriz tendrá varias consecuencias para Marco.**

 **Retomaremos la historia desde el capitulo numero 49 donde quedamos la ultima vez.** **En fin ya saben que tenemos mucha diversión por delante, este capítulo será bastante extenso como la siguiente parte pero mejor centrémonos ahora y vamos con el desmadre:**

* * *

-¡MI ABUELA PUEDE HACERLO MÁS RÁPIDO!-gritaba Hekappo con el megáfono. –¡LEVANTEN ESAS PIERNAS!-tomando lugar junto a Selena y Marco trayendo tres gaseosas de dieta para disfrutar entre los tres.

Hekappo y Selena tras finalizar la fiesta de los maestros por fin de año, habían decido ver cómo iba el entrenamiento del equipo de hockey a cargo del joven Díaz. La entrenadora se sentía muy orgullosa de su pupilo por demostrar voz de mando como actitud de tiranía.

-Gracias, Marco-dijo Selena acomodándose en la silla de playa. –Esto es realmente divertido-comento.

-Te lo dije-indico Hekappo. –Es divertido verlas sufrir y torturarlas-lanzando una carcajada estruendosa.

-Sin duda es emocionante-dijo Marco abriendo su gaseosa. Hekappo dio un pequeño sorbo a la gaseosa de dieta estudiando detenidamente al castaño, no quería admitirlo pero la forma de gritar y dar órdenes la llenaba de orgullo.

-No te acostumbres, chico-comento. –Solo por esta vez te permito estar sentado aquí junto a nosotras.

-Si, entrenadora-contesto.

-No seas cruel-intervino Selena. –Casi te pones a llorar, cuando lo viste dando órdenes-riendo.

Pyros ignoro el comentario de la pelirroja pero realmente estaba orgullosa del chico. En lo personal le tenía cierto cariño y en el fondo sabia, que los abusos como bromas crueles estaban teniendo efecto en él.

-Hazme un favor-depositando en sus manos el megáfono. –Lléname de orgullo.

-Claro-dijo Marco poniéndose de pie. –¡Vamos señoritas, más rápido!-comenzando a dar órdenes.

-Ese es mi chico-se dijo.

En aquel momento cierta chica de cabellera rubia paso a pocos metros del castaño haciéndole un comentario que apenas pudo entender Hekappo.

-¡Oye!-grito Hekappo dando un salto y acercándose hacia él. –Ponla en su lugar-exigió.

-¿Cómo hago eso?-pregunto. –Star-pensó.

-Según tu experiencia-contesto. –Un poco de dominio sobre su joven pareja, para demostrar su macho alfa interior-pensó.

Selena solo arqueo una ceja mirando a su amiga y la propia Hekappo puso atención a lo que dijo:

-¡15 minutos más de trote!-dijo Marco. –Agradézcalo a Butterfly-indico.

-Ese es mi chico.-se dijo. –Igual merece un castigo particular Star-pensó Hekappo.

* * *

 **Año Nuevo En La Casa Butterfly (Parte I)**

Ren nunca había sido la clase de chica en imitar o utilizar un estilo algún famoso pero en el fondo.

-Cigarrillo-se dijo. –Necesito fumar o me pondré de malas-revisando si llevaba el dinero suficiente para comprar e incluso revisaba una hoja con las anotaciones de su madre, en caso de necesitar salir de compras. Aquella mañana iba vestida con unos pantalón de mezclilla desgatado, una camiseta con las mangas rasgadas, una sudadera negra, un abrigo con capucha y calzando unas zapatillas cómodas.

-Según internet-revisando su celular. –Debo bajar unos diez calles, atravesar un parque y estará la tienda-verificando su información. En reiteradas ocasiones iba comprobando las calles para no perderse, en medio de su camino observo a dos mujeres avanzando por la vereda del frente

-¡Whoa!-viendo a la mujer de cabello blanco. –Quizás se lo debe decolorar-se dijo.

La segunda mujer tenía el cabello rizado color castaño, continuando su camino lentamente comenzó a surgir la necesidad de un cigarrillo.

-Maldita sea-se dijo. –Al menos es más barato una cajetilla que en Japón- recordando el precio apenas piso suelo norteamericano. En ocasiones se detenía para ver una que otra ardilla merodeando por los alrededores, se quedaba observando a los niños y como algunos chicos que pasaban junto a ella.

-Hikari estaría emocionada por todos los chicos deambulando por aquí.

Antes de cruzar en dirección del parque, saco nuevamente su teléfono celular revisando la ruta. Tras cruzar en el paso señalizado y atravesando el parque, los diversos colores de las hojas de los arboles captaron su atención.

-Creo que este lugar ya tiene mi atención.

 _ **Mientras, en una tienda.**_

-Los amplificadores, la esfera disco y la máquina de humo todo en la parte posterior de la camioneta-indico Toffee mirando hacia el interior del lugar. –Pobre River, me pregunto cómo logro convencer a Moon para hacer otra fiesta-mostrando una sonrisa, recordando lo sucedido la ultima vez.

River le había comentado que nuevamente Moon le permitió hacer otra fiesta, tras su exitosa pero desastrosa reunión de maestro hace un par de meses en la residencia Butterfly, luego de acomodar y desplegando una lona sobre los aparatos para protegerlo en todo momento en caso de alguna lluvia ocasional.

-Gracias señores-entregando unos billetes a los dos chicos. –No lo gasten en un solo lugar-viendo a su amigo refunfuñando.

-Es un robo-dijo River y seguido de Toffee subiendo a la camioneta. –Tuve que dejar un cheque como garantía.

-Pero eso siempre se hace-indico. –No seas mezquinos.

-¿En caso que algo se averié?-pregunto. –Realmente es necesario-inquirió.

-Sí-contesto él. –River hombre-colocándose el cinturón. -No seas tacaño, todo es para prevenir algún imprevisto-comento.

-Estafadores-bufo.

Toffee por unos minutos soporto las quejas de River en relación a la renta de los equipos de audio. Al momento de ver otro vehículo pasar junto a ellos, consideraba la opción de arrojarla a las vías de transito pero en el fondo se estimaba como ser humano más que nada.

-¿Cuánto fue esta vez?-inquirió el pelinegro. –¿Unos 200 dólares?-pregunto nuevamente.

-200 dólares solo en Moon-fue su respuesta. –Cine, compras y peluquería-contesto.

-¡Oh!-exclamo. -¿Es el mismo DJ de la otra vez?-pregunto.

-Ese chico Ruberiot es bastante requerido pero acepto de inmediato apenas lo llame-contesto. –Otros 300 dolares más.

Toffee hizo memoria de su época universitaria junto a River, en aquel tiempo ambos eran reconocidos por sus constantes asistencia a las fiestas de las distintas facultades en especial a las de enfermería, donde más de una vez consiguieron obtener alguna citas pero todo sus andanzas terminaron cuando llego Moon a la vida de su amigo.

-Recuerdas las fiestas de las enfermeras-inquirió al rubio.

-Si-dijo River. –Éramos solteros, apenas teníamos dinero y solo nuestros movimientos de baile.

-Jajaja-lanzando una carcajada. –Y en aquel tiempo Moon solo era una diosa para todos, parecía que nadie podría conquistarla-comento.

-No me preguntes como lo logre-tratando de hacer memoria. –¿Qué paso con esa chica Cinthia?-pregunto recordando alguna de las incontables chicas de su amigo.

-Cinthia-dijo pensativo. –Esa era tuya-contesto.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto. –¿Era mía?-se dijo.

-Si-fue la respuesta de Toffee . –Yo estaba con Jazmín.

River continuaba charlando y a la vez centrando su atención en el camino, tratando de dar con la calle hacia el supermercado. Ambos recordaban sus tiempos en la universidad como todas sus alocadas aventura siendo jóvenes, solteros y sus pasos de baile o en las palabras de River los pasos mortales de seducción.

 _ **En la residencia Evans (hogar de Ren).**_

-Buenas tardes-dijo Angie. –Soy la presidenta del vecindario y ella es mi compinche Moon Butterfly.

-Es un gusto en conocerla-dijo Moon. –Es un poco baja-pensó.

-Adelante pasen-dijo Molly. –Mis vecinos me comentaron sobre su visita, las reconocí de inmediato.

Angie Díaz desde que asumió la presidencia del vecindario, solía sociabilizar el doble antes de ocupar el cargo. Pero unas de sus funciones favoritas era ir a saludar a sus nuevos vecinos y darle la bienvenida oficial junto a Moon e incluso darles un par de presentes en señal de buena fe y cordialidad.

-¡Molly!-dijo Moon. –Me acabo de enamorar de toda tu sala principal-abriendo los ojos de par en par, estudiando detenidamente toda la decoración como muebles.

-Gracias-contesto Molly, invitando pasar a las dos mujeres.

Angie Díaz como la nueva presidenta del vecindario y Moon Butterfly siendo la compinche, le dieron la bienvenida oficial al vecindario e incluso la propia peliblanca le extendió la invitación a la fiesta de año nuevo que se realizaría en el día de mañana 31 a las 9 de la noche en punto, hasta conocería a varios de los asistentes como amigos más cercanos para festejar a lo grande.

-Eso es fantástico-dijo Molly trayendo consigo algo limonada como galletas de jengibre. –Apenas he puesto algo de orden, disculpe si es algo sencillo.

-No te preocupes-dijo Angie.

-Para nada-dijo Moon. –Limonada-se dijo.

Las dos mujeres traían consigo una canasta de tamaño mediano con algunos presentes como una cuponera de descuento en diversas tiendas locales de Echo Creek, una botella de aceite para el cabello, un libro de bolsillo donado por Geralt, un tarro de café de Jalisco, México. Entre otros artículos principalmente algunos caramelos, muestras de perfumes y una lista con los números de emergencias.

-Gracias- dijo Molly. –En realidad agradezco su gran hospitalidad y todo eso. En el fondo quería llegar a un buen vecindario luego de mi divorcio.

Moon y Angie ni siquiera se incomodaron por la inesperada revelación de parte Molly, en el fondo ambas mujeres entendía sobre las rupturas de matrimonios tampoco realizaría algún juicio simplemente debía darle una cordial bienvenida como integrarla a la vida social del vecindario.

-Entonces-dijo Moon. –Veo que tienes una hija-indico mirando una fotografía de una chica de cabello negro.

-Mi pequeña Ren-dijo Molly. –Tiene 16 años pronto cumplirá los 17, ella es algo irónica pero espero que conozca a chicos de su edad.

-Mi Marco tiene 17 años-dijo Angie.

-Star tiene la misma edad que Marco-se adelanto Moon. –Claro incluso que mi hija y Marco, novios.

-Novios-dijo Molly. –Los novios raros de los cuales se reían Ren- recordó.

Las tres mujeres continuaron charlando agradablemente durante lo restante de la mañana, sobre asuntos triviales en relacion a la ciudad. Luego de charlar con la nueva vecina del vecindario ambas mujeres regresaban a sus hogares para continuar con sus actividades cotidianas y Molly continuo con sus quehaceres.

-Realmente Molly es agradable-comento Angie. –Fue una buena idea en invitarla a la fiesta.

-Si-contesto ella. –Ahora que tienes el poder las cosas son muy diferentes.

-Es verdad- contesto. –En fin….Yo saldré en la tarde.

-Yo tengo una cita en el salón de belleza-indico Moon. –River paga.

-JAJAJAJA-lanzando una gran carcajada Angie. –Yo tengo la cita del salón para mañana… Rafael paga.

Las dos mujeres lanzaron una gran carcajada sintiendo algo de pena por sus respectivos esposos y la gran cuenta que saldría en sus cabellos para la fiesta de año nuevo.

-Vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana-se dijo Moon. –¡A LO GRANDE!...

 _ **En las afueras de la academia.**_

-Nos hablamos por whatsapp-dijo Star a Higgs mientras se despedía a la distancia. –¡FELICES FIESTAS!-le grito.

Tras concluir la práctica de aquel día y quedándose a charlar con las chicas del equipo de hockey, la rubia busco en el interior de su bolso deportivo sus audífonos para continuar su camino en dirección de su hogar pero en ese momento noto la presencia de su novio que se iba acercando, después de tener una pequeña charla con Hekappo y la maestra Selena.

-¿Casa o quieres pasar algun sitio?-pregunto acomodando el bolso en su hombro.

Star solo se limito a mirarlo furtivamente y omitiendo toda respuesta.

-Veamos si a _Hekappo junior_ le gusta la indiferencia-se dijo y dando finalmente con sus audífonos. –Pero me gusto esa voz de mando-mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ya veo-dijo Marco. –Dos pueden jugar ese juego-contesto y buscando sus audífonos hasta un par gafas.

La rubia miraba de reojo al castaño mientras acomodaba los audífonos y se colocaba sus gafas, pensaba reírse de él por utilizarla en pleno invierno. La rubia se encamino en dirección contraria a su hogar pero Marco la siguió a pocos metros e incluso intento tomar de su mano pero ella lo rechazo.

-Muy maduro-dijo Marco. –Realmente lo está llevando a un nivel personal-pensó.

-Ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo-se repetía constantemente.

Ajustando el nivel de la música, trata que la ley del hielo funcionaria de un modo u otro, pero no podía evitar en pensar como los dirigías y esa aura de autoridad que emitió en medio del entrenamiento.

-Lo quiero besar, pero se puso algo bobo…..pero lo quiero besar…-mientras continuaba su debate en el interior de su cabeza. –Lo quiero besar-se repitió una vez más.

-¡Hola Marco!-dijeron dos chicas de ultimo año que coincidentemente iban pasando por la vereda del frente, saludando enérgicamente.

-Hola-contesto Marco. –Esas quienes son-se pregunto. Pero Star a pesar de llevar los audífonos puestos pudo ver toda la escena, lanzando un suspiro y tratando de mantener la compostura espero hasta que las dos chicas estuvieran lejos de ellos.

-Ellas son de ultimo año….¿verdad?-inquirió a la rubia. –¡OH!-solo dijo.

-Marco-dijo Star por mera causalidad su gruesa melena siendo mecida por el viento.

-¿Star?-pregunto.

La rubia dejo a un lado su bolso como celular y audífonos, colocando sus manos a la cintura. El castaño solo se quedo parado tratando de deducir los posibles escenarios para lo que se vendría a continuación.

-Maldita sea…puede ser cualquier cosa-se dijo. –¿Sucede algo?-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella solo dio un salto hacia sus brazos y acercándose a su oído.

-Pensaste que iba a pasar lo mismo como en navidad-inquirió y mostrando una sonrisa coqueta. –Pobre Marco, eres muy afortunado en tenerme como novia-dando un beso juguetón.

El castaño respondió de inmediato el beso, comenzando a jugar con sus lenguas y dejando a un lado su bolso. Ambos jóvenes continuaban compartiendo el beso como si nada más importara pero en ese instante el sonido de una bocina los alerto.

-¡CONSINGANSE UNA HABITACIÓN!-les grito Hekappo riendo.

La pareja vieron conduciendo a Geralt su vehículo en compañía de la maestra Selena y Hekappo que continuaba diciendo ciertas cosas y realizando algunos gestos.

 _ **En el supermercado.**_

-Debo admitir que esta ha sido una de tus mejores ideas-dijo Toffee. –Y en el infierno va nevar.

-Venir temprano nos va ahorrar mucho tiempo, este lugar pasado de las 4 de la tarde va ser un verdadero manicomio-comento River.

Los dos hombres se encontraban esperando que la cajera del supermercado terminara de pasar los productos que iban desde gaseosas, aguas minerales, frituras, licores de diversos tipos para celebrar y hasta un barril de cerveza. Por su parte Rafael Díaz se encargaría de llevar el resto para la fiesta, todo la coordinación se había acordado en medio de la noche de poker, la cual gano Toffee nuevamente.

-Mmmmmm…..creo que tenemos todos-dijo Toffee revisando la lista.

-Sí, tenemos todo-contesto River revisando cada producto mientras dos chicos metían todo lo comprando en cajas. –Lo llevaremos todo en el asiento trasero, no tenemos espacio-indico.

-¡Vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana!-exclamo el pelinegro. –¿Ponche?-pregunto.

-Pues claro-dijo River comenzando a reír. –Es año nuevo...se viene un mejor año.

-Fantástico-contesto Toffee. –Este próximo año aprendo crochet-se propuso.

 _ **De regreso al parque.**_

-¡Whoa!-dijo Ren continuando su paseo por el parque.

La chica recorrió de Norte a Sur como de Este a Oeste todo el lugar, en ocasiones se detenía para sacar una fotografía y enviarla a su mejor amiga en Japón o simplemente seguía a una que otra ardilla que merodeaba cerca de ella para ver hasta donde llegaba.

-Tengo varias fotografías-revisando su celular. –Apenas llegue a casa, voy a revisarlas en mi computadora y luego las voy a publicar en Twitter-se dijo. Regresando nuevamente por donde vino, algunos chicos que iban en dirección contraria a ella. Se quedaban viéndola pasar y murmurando entre ellos.

-Y esa chica.

-Ni idea.

-Debe ser nueva- afirmo el primero de ellos.

Ella solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro continuando su camino y acomodándose la capucha sobre su cabeza. Nuevamente siguió el mapa tratando de orientarse y viendo un enorme letrero con luces de neón.

-Uhm….si creo que este es el lugar-se dijo y cruzando hacia la otra calle. -¡¿El novio raro?!-se dijo.

Aun lado de la entrada principal del Slup&Stop, estaba sentando en una banca Marco Díaz revisando su celular y reproduciendo un mensaje de voz.

-¡CONSEGUITE UNA HABITACIÓN!...JAJAJAJAJAJ-escucho Ren. –Si él está aquí….¿donde está la rara de su novia?-se pregunto entrando en la tienda por sus cigarrillos.

* * *

 _ **En el interior de la tienda.**_

Star recorría las neveras de extremo a extremo buscando jugo de frutas tropicales que tanto le gustaba.

-Piña, mango…..maracuyá o melón-se preguntaba en ese instante. –Mmmm…..quizás frambuesa-revisando el resto de las opciones en sabores.

Entre sus brazos llevaba unas galletas de chocolate, una barra de cereal y una caja de leche para Marco. Mientras trataba de decidir miro de reojo a una figura pequeña que estaba solo a unos pocos metros de ella viendo las gaseosas y decidiendo finalmente por un par latas de cola.

-¿Un niño?- se pregunto. –Realmente es pequeño, debe tener unos 14 años- se dijo.

Star trataba de calcular la altura de ese chico con capucha, el cual debía estar aproximadamente 1.60 cm, utilizando como referencia su altura de 1.75 y la de Marco que estaba cercana al 1.80 cm. Suponiendo que estaba en los cálculos corrector.

-1.60….yo estaba en esa altura cuando tenía 14 años-pensó.

La chica de la capucha tomo una segunda lata de gaseosa y encaminándose hacia el pasillo de las galletas. Star la espió por el cristal de la nevera no daba pasos demasiados largos, solo se movía tranquilamente por los pasillos en dirección de la caja registradora.

-Nunca la había visto antes….quizás este de paso por la ciudad-se dijo y decidiendo por un jugo en botella de maracuyá. –No es malo variar-en caminándose hacia la caja. El chico de la capucha estaba terminando de pagar, la rubia noto además de las galletas y las dos gaseosas de cola sumado a un paquete de cigarrillo.

-Gracias-dijo y recibiendo el cambio. Cuando fue su turno de pagar por sus respectivos artículos, continúo viendo de reojo a la chica que estaba ya fuera de la tienda.

-¿Cuánto es?-pregunto Star

-Son 5 dólares-indico el encargado de la tienda.

-Ok-contesto y pagando su compra. -¡¿QUE?!-dijo en voz alta viendo por la puerta.

 _ **En las afuera de la tienda.**_

-Por amor a los tacos-se dijo. –Realmente tiene mucho tiempo libre y solo se centra en enviarme audios de voz, para molestarme-revisando los mensajes de Hekappo. El castaño solo se limito a dar un suspiro respondiendo algunos mensajes de Tom y Tad.

Desde que los tres se habían conocidos solían charlar entre ellos por largas horas por medio de whatsapp. Algunas conversaciones iban en relación a las usuales intereses de los chicos como deportes, alguna buena canción, videojuegos o cómic dependiendo del género y entre otras cosas.

-El video de los cachorros-se dijo. –Tad como pudo ver este vídeo más 50 veces-escribiendo al chico.

- _Tad, madura deja de enviar el condenado vídeo de los cachorros_ -respondiendo Tom. –¡MADURA!-le escribió.

- _¡Es divertido_!-contesto Tad.

-Sí, es divertido las primeras 3 veces-escribió Marco. El castaño continuaba respondiendo los mensajes de whatsapp, en el momento de levantar la vista vio una figura a pocos metros de él. -¿Y ese?-se pregunto pero la inconfundible voz de su nieta llamo su atención.

-¡HEY!-dijo Star saliendo de la tienda. –No eres algo joven para fumar, niño-acercándose a la figura encapuchada.

-Jajaja-dijo Ren. –Niño-bufo.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Marco acercándose.

-¡Marco!-dijo Star girándose en su dirección. –Él esta fumando y es bastante joven para hacerlo-indico.

El castaño observo a la figura encapuchado notando que algo no estaba dentro de lo mencionado por su novia.

-Creo que es una chica-se dijo. –Hola soy Marco Díaz….. y tu nombre es- inquirió en ese momento.

La rubia miro completamente desconcertada la escena viendo como aquella figura se quitaba su capucha revelando un largo cabello negro y ojos como gatos, mostrando una sonrisa simple y dando cuenta que era una chica.

-Es un gusto-contesto. –Soy Ren Sato Evans-presentándose.

-Es un gusto igualmente-contesto Marco dándole un pequeño empujón. –No seas mal educada-indico.

-Pensé que era un niño-dijo en voz baja. –Hola soy Star Butterfly-presentándose.

-Hola Marco y Star-dijo nuevamente y percatándose de cierto detalle. –Ordenando sus nombres queda algo muy gracioso….¡Starco!-comento riendo. La joven pareja se miro analizando la combinación de sus dos nombres quedando completamente sorprendidos.

-Genial-contesto Star. –Nunca te había visto por aquí-indico.

-Sí, es verdad-dijo Marco. – ¿Estas de paso?-pregunto.

-Soy nueva en la ciudad-contesto. –En realidad vivo cerca de ustedes, novios raros-indico.

* * *

 _ **Nueva York, Apartamentos de la zona norte.**_

-Firma aquí, aquí….tu inicial y por ultimo aquí-indico el encargado de los apartamentos. –Y los 35 dólares, para darle a la persona de limpieza.

-Está bien-contesto Tom. -35 dólares, solo por utilizar la azotea por una noche.

Tom en conjunto de Lilacia, Kelly y Tad. Estaban organizando para hacer una fiesta para Star y Marco, principalmente algo entre su pequeño círculo de amigos para celebrar lo que fue navidad y año respectivamente. Lilacia y Kelly dijeron que se encargarían de la decoración para la fiesta, sobre Tad estaba reuniendo una gran recopilación de canciones para disfrutar en medio de su pequeña reunión. Para Tom debía tener todo lo necesario desde bocadillos hasta algo para beber y obtener la azotea del sitio para disfrutar la noche de invierno.

-Listo-dijo Tom. –Y los 35 dólares- entregando el dinero.

-Aquí tiene y recuerde no hacer un gran desastre, joven Lucitor-dijo el encargado. –Felices fiestas-entregando el pase.

Minutos después subió hasta la azotea para observar y tomar algunas fotografías, con el fin de enviárselo a Kelly para coordinar adecuadamente todo el decorado.

-Mmmmm….creo que dos mesas, una para los bocadillos y el reproductor de música-se dijo y enviando las fotografías. –Al menos Kelly, es más organizada…..realmente Tad tiene suerte que sea su novia-riendo por las particulares situaciones de su amigo.

Tom continúo sacando fotografía y enviándosela a la chica morena. En cuanto a Lilacia ella carecía de total organización como noviazgo esporádico en su vida, pero en lo personal prefería solo observar esos verdaderos desastres.

-¡Oh!-se dijo leyendo el instagram de Star. –Marco al poder….-continuando su lectura y las fotografías.

Por uno minutos estudio la secuencias de imágenes en relación al entrenamiento de aquella mañana, rápidamente escribió un comentario con algunos emoticones en relación al título. Kelly había comentado como Tad y hasta Lilacia había dejado su comentario.

-Era esa canción…macho…..man, creo que era de Village People- tratando de recordar la popular canción. –La buscare en youtube y se la enviare- riendo por su mejor amigo.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Pyros, Habitación de Hekappo.**_

-Perdedor, perdedor, perdedor y perdedor-se dijo Hekappo dejando de lado su teléfono celular. –Por amor al cielo, como no puedo conseguir un hombre decente. No pido solo que sea decente, gane mucho dinero, tenga un deportivo y me compro muchas cosas caras- pensando en su fantasía. Mientras estaba tumbada en su cama, la figura de su hermana gemela la observo desde el umbral de la puerta con cierta diversión.

-La fantasía del esposo multimillonario- inquirió Hécate a ella. –¿Verdad?...

-Boba-contesto. –Eso fue hace un mes, ahora es la fantasía del súpermultimillonario.

-No nada de malo que fantasees con novios imaginario, claro si tiene 13 años-bufo. –O era a los 12 años.

-¡CALLATE!-dijo Hekappo arrojando su almohada hacia ella. –No hagas darte una paliza.

-UYYY-contesto. –La pequeña Hekappo va a darme una paliza- bufo. Hekappo dio un salto de su cama quedándose a pocos metros de ella. Tomando su bate de beisbol entre sus manos.

-Te voy a dar una buena paliza-dijo sosteniendo el bate. –Yo sigo siendo la más ruda. Hécate miro de pie a cabeza a su hermana, tratando de contener una carcajada por la actitud de peleadora callejera.

-¿Bromeas?-pregunto. –Por amor al cielo, realmente necesita conocer a gente de su edad- se dijo la hermana gemela.

-No-fue su respuesta. –Te voy a dar una buena paliza.

-Ok, no gracias no tengo ánimos de pelear- índico. –Y tengo cosas que hacer-ignorando toda la situación. Hekappo contuvo un grito y regresando nuevamente a su fantasía con su hombre ideal o en este caso con su súpermillonario novio.

 _ **Mientras.**_

-Y esa es mi historia-concluyo Ren dando un sorbo a su gaseosa. –Alguna pregunta-viendo a la pareja.

-Yo-dijo Star alzando la mano. -¿Eres niña?-pregunto nuevamente.

El castaño se arqueo una ceja tratando de entender como la rubia no podía convencerse, sobre la nueva chica. -No puede ser-dijo Marco. –Sin duda es una chica, aunque sea baja. Sin ofender claro está-viendo a la pelinegra.

-No hay problema-contesto Ren. –Creo que me va a fastidiar un rato sobre lo de ser niño-pensó.

-Quizás tú te las creas pero yo tengo mis dudas-afirmo la rubia. –Puede ser un truco barato-pensó. Marco solo se limito a dar un suspiro intercambiando una breve mirada con Ren que solo esbozo una leve sonrisa bastante interesante.

-¡HEY!, novio raro-dijo Ren. –Cúbrete los ojos-indico.

-No tienes que mencionarlo-contesto Marco cubriéndose los ojos como le dijo la chica. –Por que las chicas deben ser tan raras- se pregunto.

En cuanto Star miro toda la escena completamente confundida y sintiendo como la chica de cabello negro le tomaba la mano. La rubia quedo aún más confundida pero nada le preparo para lo que vino a continuación.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto. –Tengo miedo.

-Esto te confirmara que soy una chica-contesto Ren. -¿Ahora me crees?-pregunto. Star se quedo completamente muda viendo como su mano estaba sobre el busto de la pelinegra, confirmando por una vez por todas que era una chica.

-Uhmm…..te creo-contesto Star recuperando el control de su mano. –Eso fue raro-se dijo y viendo a Marco que aun tenía el rostro cubierto.

-¿Acabo?-pregunto el castaño.

-¡Sí!- fue la respuesta de ambas chicas.

 _ **En un restaurant de comida italiana.**_

-Nada de Mal-dijo Toffee. –Le falto más queso parmesano.

-Siempre le falta queso-bufo River. –A la salsa le falta pimienta.

Luego de comprar todo lo necesario en el supermercado como ir a buscar los equipos amplificadores para la fiesta. Ambos decidieron detenerse para almorzar, charlar un poco y tratar ciertos asuntos más personales o mejor dicho recordando sus años en la universidad.

-Ya estamos en nuestros cuarenta-dijo River. –En fin mañana tiramos la casa por la ventana.

-Ya lo has repetido como unas 20 veces-dijo Toffee. –A todo esto…..¿Moon tiene tu tarjeta?-pregunto.

El rubio se quedo mudo por la pregunta mientras su amigo y colega. El pelinegro tenía esa extraña habilidad de deducir ciertas cosas en las personas, no necesitaba una respuesta sino ya había entendido por completo lo sucedido con la tarjeta.

-Peluquería-dijo Toffee. –Pobrecito...-pensó.

-Si-contesto River lanzando un suspiro. –Mi tarjeta va a reventar.

-Te compadezco-respondió. –Me llega a dar algo de lastima…..un poco-se dijo continuando con su almuerzo.

-Baboso con suerte- dijo River. –Ya quiero verte cuando te atrapen-pensó.

* * *

 _ **Por La Tarde.**_

* * *

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra. (Tren subterráneo)**_

-Para ser víspera de año nuevo, apenas anda gente-se dijo Margot acomodándose la capucha de su abrigo, extrajo su celular del bolsillo continuando con su búsqueda en relación a cierto chico que conoció en su estadía en el estado de California.

–Maldita sea- pensó y acomodándose en los oídos los audífonos escuchando algo de música a un bajo volumen.

Algunos usuarios del tren principalmente chicos de su edad se quedan viéndola por unos minutos tratando de demostrar su galantería, a diferencia de otras chicas Margot era un hueso duro de roer, principalmente buscaba alguien que le diera cierta estabilidad emocional. Había superado hace un tiempo aquel periodo de salir con diferentes chicos, estaba centrada en sus estudios superiores como su trabajo de DJ, en resumida cuenta ella estaba ante todo antes de cualquier chico. Cuando finalmente el tren subterráneo hizo su llegada solo camino un par pasos abordando unos de los vagones y tomando lugar en uno de los asientos cercanos, acomodando entre sus brazos la mochila.

-Solo un par de estaciones-se dijo. Minutos después llegando a su destino y tras subir las escaleras de acceso llego hasta una zona donde un sinfín de Pub estaban abierto tomando rumbo hacia el norte.

-A trabajar.

 _ **Habitación de Ren.**_

-Muy bajo-se dijo. –Un poco más de volumen- acomodándose los audífonos y revisando las fotografías en su computadora portátil.

Luego de ocasional encuentro con la singular pareja o en sus propias palabras los novios raros como los había bautizados. Tras el almuerzo se encerró en su habitación metiéndose en sus asuntos, algunas de las fotografías que tomo las envió a su mejor amiga como a otros familiares de ella ansioso de saber cómo le iba en Norte América.

-Al menos no tengo grandes planes para el resto del día-se dijo Ren quitándose las zapatillas y calcetines. -¡Esto es vida!-exclamo. Continuando con sus intereses un leve golpeteo a la puerta de su habitación capto su habitación quitándose sus audífonos y respondiendo:

-¡Pase!-dijo Ren.

La puerta se abrió por completo mientras la figura de una chica de larga caballera rubia vestía con una sudadera azul, una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla ajustada y un par de zapatillas converse.

-Hola-dijo Star. –Vamos a jugar.

Ren apenas dio credito de lo que estaba viendo frente a ella, luego de regresar en compañía de la singular pareja. Le habían mencionado que posiblemente vendría a buscarla para pasar la tarde, en el fondo pensó que solo fueron simples palabras.

-No-fue su respuesta. – ¡Que le sucede a esta chica!-se dijo.

-No seas cruel-dijo Star acercándose a ella. –Arriba….debes ponerte los calcetines, las zapatillas y salir a jugar….es malo quedarse adentro.

-¡MAMÁ!-grito Ren resistiéndose. –Esto es allanamiento-resistiéndose pero la rubia era mucho más fuertes.

-La señora Evans….me dejo entrar-contesto Star. –Debes salir…estas muy pálida.

-Mira quién habla-dijo Ren haciendo un esfuerzo. Luego de cinco minutos de resistirse por parte de la pelinegra, estaba en su sala principal colocándose el abrigo viendo a Marco y otra chica rubia esperando en las afueras de su hogar que la saludaron energéticamente.

-Cariño debes salir-dijo Molly ayudándola con su abrigo y dándole un beso en la frente. –Ve a jugar con tus nuevos amigos.

-No quiero-dijo Ren siendo tomada por Star, arrastrándola hacia afuera. -¡MAMÁ!-fue lo último en decir.

-¡NOS VEMOS CARIÑO!-dijo Molly desde la distancia.

* * *

-¡Whoa!-dijo Úrsula. –Tú madre te lanzo a la calle como si nada.

-Si-contesto Ren siendo arrastrada por las dos rubias en contra de su voluntad. –Yo solo quería quedarme en mi habitación.

-No seas así-dijo Marco. –Vamos a divertirnos-indico.

-Si, Ren-dijo Star. –Tenemos un karaoke en casa y aprovechemos de conocernos mejor.

-No se cantar-contesto ella. –Soy terrible.

-Eso no importa-dijo Úrsula. –Todos somos terribles para cantar-riendo.

La pelinegra lanzo un suspiro caminando por su propia voluntad aceptando de todas forma su destino, en el fondo se estaba haciendo la idea de frecuentar continuamente a la singular pareja e incluso la prima Úrsula le parecía algo divertida.

-¿Qué vamos a cantar?-pregunto.

-Ni idea-contestaron al mismo tiempo los tres.

Las dos rubias, el castaño y la pelinegra se detuvieron en el cruce designado esperando hasta que se les cediera el paso. Marco les explicaba a las tres chicas sobre el entrenamiento especial que debía realizar bajo la mirada de la poco convencional Hekappo Pyros, en otras palabras como estaría fuera de la ciudad un par de semanas por viajar a Nueva York y luego a Londres. Ren escucho todo en silencio sacando su cajetilla de cigarrillo del bolsillo ofendiendo en ese instante, siendo solamente Úrsula la que acepto.

-Gracias, Ren-dijo la rubia. –Mentolados.

-Era los únicos que tenían-indico ella. –¿Vas de vacaciones?-pregunto.

-En realidad-intervino Star. –Es una luna de miel adelantada.

-Star-dijo Marco sonrojado. –Solo vamos acompañar a tu tía.

La prima Úrsula solo lanzo una risilla un tanto picara rodeando a la chica de cabello negro susurrándole algo de suma relevancia.

-Básicamente ellos….-dijo la rubia por unos minutos pero detallando lo importante.

-¿Es Broma?-pregunto Ren poniendo atención a las siguientes palabras y viendo como la joven pareja, estaba completamente sonrojados como tomates. –¡WHOA!...no se preocupen su secreto, se queda conmigo.

-¡NO HABLES LO QUE NO TE INCUMBE!-dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo. -¿ENTENDIDO ÚRSULA?-preguntaron

-Están realmente rojos-contesto la rubia. –Niños...

-Ren, puede pensar que somos raros-dijo Star.

-En teoría-tomo la palabra la chica mencionada. –Son raros en mi opinión, pero me agradan….no me abraces-viendo a Star.

-Mejor…..-estuvo a punto de decir Marco. Cuando frente a los cuatro se detuvo una camioneta con dos hombres uno era rubio y el otro tenía el cabello negro. –Hola-viendo al padre de Star como a Toffee.

-Hola-contestaron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres.

-Hola-dijeron las tres chicas.

El rubio como el pelinegro notaron la presencia de la chica nueva, recordando lo mencionado por Moon hace un par de días.

-¡Hey!-dijo River. -¿Eres la nueva vecina?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto Ren. –Soy Ren Sato Evans.

-Un gusto-dijo Toffee. -¿Están ocupados?-pregunto.

Los cuatros se miraron entre ellos y respondiendo que no, en ese momento tanto River como Toffee tenían una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-Necesitamos su ayuda-dijo River.

* * *

 _ **En el salón de belleza.**_

-Carguelo a la tarjeta de mi esposo-indico Moon acomodándose en la silla y reclinándose levemente hacia atrás. –Gracias River, por pagar-se dijo.

Moon había permito realizar la fiesta de final año invitando a varios amigos de la familia pero necesitaba estar presentable para la fiesta. Aplicando algo de extorsión a su propio esposo obtuvo su tarjeta de crédito para pagar el salón además de arreglar su cabello incluyo manicura, una mascarilla facial y un masaje capilar.

-Esto es divertido-se dijo Moon. En ese instante cuatro chicas del salón se pusieron manos a la obra e incluso le ofrecieron algo té para disfrutar, su momento de ser mimada.

-Le saldrá bastante caro, a mi buen River-poniéndose cómoda.

 _ **Mientras.**_

-¿Por qué cerraste temprano la tienda?-pregunto Selena acomodándose en el sillón.

-Es 30 de diciembre…..y digamos que iba algo lento-contesto. –Tan lento que no entro ningún cliente-se dijo.

La pareja estaba disfrutando solo tiempo de calidad, luego de un singular año para ambos. Estando a puertas del año nuevo e incluso asistirían a la residencia Butterfly para festejar.

-Creo que es la primera vez que paso año nuevo sin mi familia-comento Selena.

-Sí, te lo creo-contesto. –Antes de tener la tienda, siempre estaba de viaje siempre solía dar los abrazos de año nuevo, con mis colegas pero eran algo aburridos y tampoco eran de festejar-comento.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo. –En mi familia apenas llega el primer día de año nuevo, se hace una gran fiesta pero este año no podre asistir-indico.

Geralt apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de su novia posando su mirada hacia ella, la maestra solo se limito a sonreír por su gesto.

-Pareces un niño-comento Selena.

-Sí, es verdad-contesto Geralt.

* * *

 _ **Horas después, Residencia Butterfly.**_

River miraba con gran entusiasmo como Star, Ren, Marco, Úrsula y el propio Toffee estaban comenzando a decorar toda la fachada de la casa. Las tres chicas estaban instalando las luces en la puerta principal como en el césped para dar la bienvenida a sus invitados, en cuanto a Marco y Toffee estaban descargando los amplificadores, la esfera disco y los bocadillos como bebestibles para la noche siguiente.

-¡Oye!-dijo Toffee.-¿Qué haces parado?-pregunto.

-Solo superviso-contesto River y dando un sorbo a su café. –Alguien debe hacer-bebiendo otro poco.

-Concuerdo con el maestro-dijo Marco. –Todos estamos ayudando y solo te quedas parado-indico.

-Es verdad, tío-dijo Úrsula. –Solo nos ha visto poner orden al lugar, tú solo te quedas mirando-comento.

-¡Sí!-exclamo Star.-Nosotros estamos haciendo todo el trabajo-sumando al resto.

River solo mostro una mueca de completo disgusto en respuesta, pero Ren que estaba ayudando por mera casualidad mantuvo silencio.

-Vecina nueva-dijo River. –Tú no has dado alguna opinión-indico.

Los demás posaron su mirada en ella pero la chica, no parecía verse incomoda sino bastante serena.

-¿Quieren mi opinión?-pregunto Ren.

-¡Sí!-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues….-dijo Ren. –Básicamente creo que es abuso de poder, ni siquiera nos está pagando. Solo nos ordeno hacer esto-indico.

Marco, Star, Úrsula y Toffee estuvieron completamente de acuerdo en las palabras de la chica. River solo mostro una mueca de completo desagrado de todas formas iba a ignorar las opiniones de ellos e incluso se mostro bastante desafiante por sus palabras.

-Creen que voy a intimidarme por esas palabras-inquirió a ellos. –¡JA!...que piensan hacer-viéndolos a todos ellos. Los cincos solo se limitaron a mirarse entre sí. –¡Lo sabia!-bufo River. –Ninguno de ustedes tiene las suficientes agallas para enfrentarme-comenzando a reír.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto una séptima voz.

-Alguien está en problema-comento Star con una sonrisa burlona. –En serio problemas...

Luego de tragar saliva, se giro lentamente viendo a su esposa con una mueca de completo disgusto estudiando todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento.

-Hola querida-dijo River mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa. –¿Cómo te fue en el salón de belleza?-pregunto.

-Bien-contesto quitándose sus gafas. –¡River Johansen!...eres un completo aprovechador, obligando a Star, Marco, Úrsula y la nueva vecina-comenzando su reprimenda. –Es un gusto….soy Moon Butterfly Butterfly, ya conocí a tu madre Molly y dile que amo su sala principal- presentándose formalmente.

-Un gusto- dijo Ren. –Se lo decolora o es así-se pregunto nuevamente.

-Pero….-trataba de decir River. –Yo...

-Nada de peros-dijo Moon. –Ahora te pondrás ayudar como todos y la única que manda…. ¡SOY YO!-le dijo recalcando las últimas demás contuvieron una carcajada mientras River estaba completamente en silencio. –¿Entendido?-pregunto.

-Sí, cariño-contesto.-Y me gusto como quedo tu cabello-prestando su ayuda de inmediato.

-Gracias-contesto y viendo al resto. –Y ustedes….a trabajar…..mañana es año nuevo y vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana- comenzando a dar las ordenes.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, pista de carrera de la academia.**_

-¡DÍAZ!-grito con la forma de todo sus pulmones.

El castaño se detuvo en medio de sus flexiones de brazos, llevando su mirada hacia su entrenadora que estaba con una expresión de autentica furia. Al tratar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo solo se limito, a intercambiar una mirada con ella que continuaba mostrando el ceño fruncido y dijo:

-No te hagas el tonto…..tonto-dijo Hekappo. –Al menos di algo en tu defensa.

-¿Tonto?-pregunto. –Uhm….mmmm…no entiendo-contesto Marco.

-¡HOMBRES!-grito nuevamente y tomando su megáfono. –¡IDIOTA!-grito por tercera vez. Marco solo se limito arquear una ceja tratando de entender la razón de la molestia de su entrenadora. En el momento de mirar hacia la gradas encontró tres razones lo suficientemente compresible para entender su enojo.

-¡Ah!...eso-dijo Marco.

-¡HOLA MARCO!-dijo Úrsula saludando al igual que Star y Ren, mirando las tres su entrenamiento desde las gradas con gran entusiasmo.

-¡HOLA!-contesto Marco. –Genial, ahora va a torturarme el doble-se dijo. Hekappo miro a las tres chica y posando nuevamente su vista en su estudiante como secretario personal.

-Esa es la razón-dijo y dándole un palmazo en la nuca. –Yo solo te autorice para salir con una chica, no con tres-le indico.

-Pero ellas son solo amigas-contesto Marco. –Claro que conocimos a Ren solo ayer, pero ella es agradable y todo eso-se dijo.

-Eso no me importa-dijo Hekappo dando un segundo palmazo al castaño. –¡Solo una chica!-exclamo.

-Pero solo estoy con Star-contesto. –Y desde cuando debo necesitar tú autorización-inquirió en ese momento.

De un rápido movimiento la entrenadora lo derribo como si nada, en cambio las tres chicas apenas dieron créditos por lo sucedido. El castaño era alto para su edad y un atleta en todo el sentido de la palabra pero resulto que ella fue mucho más agresiva en ese instante.

-Primero soy tu superior, segundo eres mi subordinado y tercero tu hermana mayor-dijo Hekkapo. –¿Entendido?-pregunto.

-Está bien-contesto Marco. –¿Qué sigue?-pregunto.

-20 minutos de trote alrededor de la pista-dijo Hekappo.

-Si-contesto Marco cabizbajo. –Ella sin duda es fuerte-se dijo.

-¿Si qué?-pregunto Hekappo.

-¡Si, entrenadora Hekappo!-dijo Marco e iniciando su trote. –Siempre se pone como loca.

* * *

Las tres chicas continuaron mirando toda la escena pero la rubia, ya conocía el carácter de la entrenadora y de la singular relación con Marco.

-¡Whoa!-dijo Star. –Ella si sabe-se dijo.

-No quiero ser una metiche-comento Ren. -¿Pero eso es legal?- pregunto.

-Sí, nunca había visto a una entrenadora ser así. Eso es abuso de poder-comento Úrsula.

La rubia escucho los comentarios de su prima y su nueva amiga que continuaban hablando sobre la tiránica disciplina de la entrenadora Pyros. En el fondo sabia que lo hacía por el bien de su novio pero solo podía mirar de forma pasiva y guardar su opinión.

-Ella es así-contesto Star. –Ni loca le reclamo o voy a ser castigada-se dijo.

* * *

 **Bien lectores recuerden que pueden dejar sus reviews como impresiones, ahora bien tratare de tener a finales de este mes la conclusión y recuerde estamos a puertas del arco argumental de Nueva York y Londres.**

 **Les deseo todo el ánimo y hasta la próxima.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hola….hola…hola queridos lectores hemos regresado nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de su fic favorito de todo el mundo, primero pido disculpa por el retraso del capítulo se que dije en su momento que iba a salir a principio de este mes pero estuve ateniendo otros asuntos pero lo importante que ahora les traigo este emocionante capitulo para concluir un de los arco argumental más extenso e incluso he pensado dos capítulos bastantes divertido después de este pero hablare al final de eso.**

 **Vamos con el capitulo y al final más palabras:**

* * *

-¿Cuál de ustedes tres me va ayudar?- dijo Hekapoo observando a las tres chicas. –…Veamos….quien es la ideal…- mientras ellas intercambiaban una mirada entre sí.

-¡Debe tomar tanto tiempo!- exclamo Marco dejando de lado las pesas.

-¡CALLATE, NIÑO VIRGEN!- rugió ella. –Debo ver quien pesa más para ponerla sobre tu espalda, y esa mocosa de ojos de gatos queda eliminada….por amor al cielo alguien que le compre un sándwich a ella- viendo a Ren descartándola inmediatamente.

-Eso fue algo ofensivo como halagador- dijo Ren. –Y creo que es abuso de poder.

Marco y Star se miraron aterrados e incluso la prima Úrsula se hizo a un lado rápidamente mientras la loca entrenadora Pyros, se abrió paso hacia ella con una mueca de completo disgusto.

-¡Escucha mocosa!- dijo Hekapoo. –Eres nueva por aquí y es tiempo de saber las reglas de este sitio…..soy la entrenadora de todo ustedes y como tal sufrirán mis torturas…no tengo problema de ser la bravucona en tu vida…..y de paso fui elegida como la maestra más popular de toda la academia- finalizo Hekapoo exhibiendo su diploma que afirmaba su popularidad.

-En realidad amenazaste a 50 chicos para que eso fuera posible, la maestra Selena estaba ganado por mayoría….- comento Marco viendo la mirada de su entrenadora. –¡Usted es la mejor!- señalo.

-Así me gusta- dijo Hekapoo y viendo a Star. –¡BUTTERFLY SOBRE LA ESPALDA DE TU NOVIO!- ordeno a la rubia.

-¡Pero si Úrsula es mayor que yo!- contesto Star. –Ella está más gorda.

-¡HEY!- dijo su prima. –Me sacas varios centímetros de estatura por lógica pesas más.

Star rápidamente comenzó una discusión con su prima mientras Ren se limito a observarlo la discusión, en cuanto a Hekapoo rápidamente perdió la paciencia, en aquel día pensaba entrenar al castaño, torturarlos un par de horas, luego ir a casa a comer algo, descansar y luego asistir a la residencia Butterfly para la fiesta.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito y viendo a los cuatro. –Butterfly a la espalda de tu novio me da igual si estas gorda o no, la otra rubia a buscarme una gaseosa de dieta y tu niña nueva has algo de provecho y léeme esta revista de belleza- ordeno a todos viendo como rápidamente corría cumpliendo sus órdenes.

-¡Whoa!- dijo Marco. –¡Acaba de batir su propio record!- viendo a su entrenadora tomando lugar en la silla que tenía cerca y Ren comenzaba a leer.

* * *

 **Año Nuevo En La Casa Butterfly (Parte II)**

 **Residencia Butterfly.**

-Derecha- dijo Moon. –¡Derecha River!- señalo a su esposo.

Tanto River como Toffee estaban comenzando la ardua labor de mover algunos muebles, como instalar mesas, sillas e incluso preparar todo el living del lugar, para la fiesta de esa noche. El pelinegro había llegado a primera hora de la mañana tras un desayuno, continuaron con su tarea mientras supervisaba Moon.

-Derecha- dijo Toffee. –Siempre te vas a la izquierda- viendo con reproche a River.

-Eso importa- contesto a su esposa como amigo.

Moon se limito a girar los ojos preguntándose cómo había obtenido su licencia de conducción y convertirse en un adulto en todo sentido de la palabra, en cambio para Toffee solo se limitaba a verlo por esa confusión en un adulto de cuarenta años.

-Sí, deseas puedo hacerte viuda- indico Toffee. –Los accidentes pasan.

-Quizás….- contesto ella. –Pero no me vendría el negro- comento y viendo de reojo el cuadrado de su antepasada Eclipsa.

-¡HEY!- reclamo River. –Estoy aquí, se olvidaron de mí.

Ambos lo ignoraron por completo como sus reclamados continuando con los preparativos para la fiesta, solo quedaban mover algunos muebles, colocar la esfera disco y principalmente instalar la máquina de humo. El timbre de la entrada principal anunciaba una inesperada llegada, fue la propia Moon en ir a recibir al recién llegado resultando ser Rafael que traía consigo una caja y su característica sonrisa.

-¡VECINOS!- dijo Rafael depositando la caja en el suelo. –Les traigo algo realmente fantástico.

-¿Jugo de piña?- pregunto Toffee provocando las carcajadas de Moon y River.

-No- fue su respuesta abriendo de inmediato la caja y exhibiendo su contenido. –¡Tequila de Jalisco!...- Los tres adultos se miraron entre sí, apenas daba crédito del contenido de caja siendo 9 botellas de tequila proveniente de la cuna donde se fabricada aquel licor.

-¡Abramos una!- dijo Toffee.

-Pero no tenemos vasos…..los tengo en mi casa….pensaba traerlos….pero si dan unos minutos….- antes de concluir la oración, fue Moon en tomar la botella y abrirla.

-¡A su salud consuegro!- dijo la pelibanca dando un largo trago. –¡Esta fantástico!- pasando la botella a River. Rafael miro la escena en silencio completamente sorprendido, a pesar de ser Jalisco.

-¡Rafael!- dijo Toffee mientras contenía una pequeña lágrima. –Animo es año nuevo, esta noche lanzamos la casa por ventana.

-¡A su salud!- contesto Rafael bebiendo directo de la botella.

 _ **De regreso a la Academia.**_

Las tres chicas le indicaron al castaño que iban a esperarlo en la salida de la academia, dirigiéndose al punto de reunión. Un grupo de chicas se encontraba con botes de pinturas, brochas, overoles y música todo liderado por Brittney Wong una de las estudiantes más adinerada de toda la academia.

-¡Hola Brittney!- dijo Star seguida de Úrsula y Ren mirando el mural. –¿Y esto?- pregunto.

-Hola y acompañantes de Star- contesto Brittney. –¡Hable con director Skeeves para hacer este mural del chico de la máscara, es una forma para promover su figura!- comento.

-¡ESO ES FANTÁSTICO!- grito Star. –¡POR EL CLUB DE FAN DEL CHICO DE LAS MASCARA!- uniéndose al resto de los miembros del club femenino.

Ren como Úrsula intercambiaron una breve mirada viendo como aquel grupo de chicas hacia ciertos movimientos marciales tratando de emular al misterioso enmascarado. La situación se puso un poco más extraña al sacar una especie de libreta con muchos brillos, como si fuera alguna clase de texto sagrado.

-¡El CHICO DE LA MASCARA ME DIO SU AUTÓGRAFO!- se jacto Star. –¡SOY SU FAN NUMERO 1!...- Ren solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro y captando la atención de todas las demás chicas, preguntando.

-¿Y quién es ese tal chico de la máscara?- pregunto.

El club de fan de inmediato comenzaron a explicar a la chica nueva sobre aquel misterioso chico que ponía en su lugar a los bravucones, por unos minutos relataron todas las acciones realizadas por él. Principalmente cuando solía regresar el daño causados por los matones de la academia dándole su correspondiente castigo, en cuanto a Úrsula estaba considerando la opción de huir de ese sitio su prima Star había pasado noches enteras hablando de aquel sujeto.

-Ren, como vas a estudiar aquí. Deberías unirte a club….siempre hacemos debates, locas teorías e incluso inventamos movimientos de lucha- comento Star.

-Podemos tomar el juramento, aquí mismo- señalo Brittney.

-¡Paso!- fue la respuesta de Ren argumentando sus razones.

Básicamente les explico razones bastantes convincentes para rechazar su invitación al club, de cierto modo algunas chicas se sintieron ofendidas en el sentido por admirar a un extraño chico jugando a ser el superhéroe.

-De seguro nunca tuvo novia, merodea por el sótano de sus padres y hasta es virgen- índico Ren viendo los rostros de indignación de las chicas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Hekapoo lanzando una fuerte carcajada por el comentario de Ren. –¡MERODEA POR EL SÓTANO DE SUS PADRES Y ES VIRGEN!- continuando con su risa mientras el castaño mantenía la compostura.

* * *

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Hekapoo lanzando una fuerte carcajada por el comentario de Ren. –¡MERODEA POR EL SÓTANO DE SUS PADRES Y ES VIRGEN!- continuando con su risa mientras el castaño mantenía la compostura.

Marco iba al punto de reunión con las demás chicas en compañía de Hekapoo que se dirigía al jeep de su madre para regresar a casa, escuchando por mera casualidad las palabras de Ren, en relación a su alter ego.

-Yo no merodeo por el sótano de mis padres…..sobre ser virgen….me siento orgulloso, espero el momento ideal…- se dijo mientras la entrenadora continuaba riéndose. –¡Vaya es el club de fan!- exclamo Marco siendo ignorado por todas.

-No te esfuerces- bufo Hekappo en voz baja. –¡Chico de la máscara!- diciendo aquellas palabras aun más bajo al oído de Marco.

El castaño observo el mural que estaban dibujando mientras las chicas trataban de realizar los movimientos de su alter-ego para impresionar a Ren, fracasando en el intento e incluso una lata de pintura fue a dar sobre una de las chicas comenzando una pelea.

-Creo que debes intervenir- señalo a Hekapoo. –Eres la adulta responsable.

-Pues…estas situaciones forman carácter- contesto la entrenadora. –Con mi hermana solíamos arrancarnos el cabello en medio de nuestras peleas…

-¡Oh!- dijo Marco viendo a la prima Úrsula separar a las chicas e incluso Ren trataba de calmar los ánimos.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Star. –Unas verdaderas salvajes- revisando su manual autografiado.

 _ **Apartamento de Selena.**_

-¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI, HIPÓCRITA E INÚTIL. YA ESTOY CON UN HOMBRE QUE ME VALORA POR QUIEN YO SOY!- grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y terminado la llamada. – ¡TERMINAMOS HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!- arrojando su celular contra la pared.

Selena tomo lugar en el sillón de su living, pasando la mano por su frente y conteniendo un par de lagrimas por recibir aquella llamada de hombre que la menosprecio en gran parte de su época de estudiante.

-¡Lo odio!- se dijo Selena mordiéndose el labio inferior. –Geralt es distinto a él- se repitió. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Geralt que estaba observándola en silencio y cargando una bolsa de papel.

-Hola- dijo él. –Estás bien- inquirió.

La voz de su novio la saco de sus pensamientos y sin poder secarse las lagrimas que estaban recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Veamos…..algo malo sucedió….estoy seguro de no ser el responsable- dejando las bolsas en la mesa de centro y tomando lugar junto a ella. –¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto.

Ella simplemente apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, explicando de quien era aquella llamada. Geralt conocía a la perfección sobre la anterior relación de su novia como fueron esos años antes de abandonar su pueblo natal y comenzar a impartir clases en la academia de Echo Creek.

-No debes sufrir por eso- dijo Geralt colocando su frente en la de ella dándole un pequeño beso. –¡Ya sabes que tu eres todo para mí!- le susurro.

-Tú también- contesto Selena sonriendo y besándolo. –Tengo hambre.

-¡Yo también!- fue la respuesta de Geralt. –Yo preparo el almuerzo, esta noche tenemos fiesta de año nuevo en la casa de Star.

* * *

 _ **Los asistentes como los organizadores de la gran fiesta de año en la residencia Butterfly, estaban comenzando a prepararse para la gran noche y recibir el año nuevo, en otras palabras a tirar la casa por la ventana pero nuestros jóvenes protagonistas deben celebrar y a la mañana siguiente partir a Nueva York.**_

* * *

 _ **9 pm, comenzando la fiesta.**_

-¡ESTA NOCHE TIRAMOS LA CASA POR LA VENTANA!- rugió River con la barba teñida de diversos colores y luces de neón en sus brazos comenzando la fiesta de esa noche. –¡VAMOS MOON HAGAMOS FUEGO EN LA PISTA DE BAILE!- tomando a su esposa.

La peliblanca solo se limito a observarlo con una sonrisa e indicando su vaso, pasando de la invitación a bailar. River continuo captando la atención de todos los presentes comenzando por los Díaz, Hekappo en compañía de su madre y hermana gemela, Toffee que estaba bebiendo junto a Moon, Buff Frog charlaban con Geralt y Selena, la nueva vecina de nombre Molly y por ultimo estaba su hija junto a Marco, su sobrina Úrsula y Ren charlando en un rincón.

-No creerlo- se dijo River. –¡SUBE EL VOLUMEN, RUBERIOT!- ordeno al DJ que asistió de inmediato.

La música subió rápidamente comenzando a sacar sus mejores movimientos de bailes para animar el lugar pero inesperadamente cruzo una mirada con Toffee, esperando que sus pasos de bailes provocaron lo que tanto ansiaba.

-¡Te desafió a un concurso de baile!- exclamo River continuando sus movimientos.

Toffee apuro su bebida alcohólica a pesar de su carácter estoico, existía algo lo cual no podía rechazar y eso era un concurso de baile, se quito la chaqueta plantándose frente al rubio iniciando previamente el intercambio de palabras.

-¡Crees que tu espalda resista!- exclamo Toffee iniciando con algunos movimientos. –¡No sabes con quien te metes!- indico.

-¡JA!...no te tengo miedo, te recuerdo que yo fui el ganador de nuestro último combate- contesto River continuando con sus movimientos. –¡Moon!- llamando a su esposa.

-Señores, les recuerdo que el ganador se define si el contrincante cae o ya no puede seguir bailando- explico Moon. –Gana automáticamente aquel que haga….¡El Doble Paso!- señalo mientras un largo murmullo se produjo.

-De acuerdo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El primer comenzar fue el propio River realizando algunos pasos básicos, solo necesitaba mantener la calma antes de mostrar sus mejores movimientos. En cuanto a Toffee estaba de brazos cruzado viendo como su rival de turno demostraba sus pasos de bailes recibiendo el pase para iniciar.

-Nada de mal- dijo Toffee. –Pero sigo siendo más impredecible.

El pelinegro hizo tronar su cuello, indicando buscar una pista distinta al Dj de la noche.

-¿Música disco?- pregunto.

-No- contesto Toffee. –¿Música electrónica?- regresando la pregunta.

-Una pista de 3 minutos- señalo el DJ.

-Perfecto- contesto Toffee. –Esto se define aquí.

* * *

-La última vez que tuvieron una competencia de baile, fue en su reunión de ex alumnos de la universidad- comento Star a Marco y Ren.

-Genial- contestaron ambos a la rubia viendo la lucha de baile.

Toffee apenas escucho las primeras notas de la música comenzó a realizar los movimientos acordes a la canción, sacando rápidamente varios aplausos. El movimientos de sus piernas como del resto del cuerpo estaba sincronizado a la perfección hasta la propia Moon se quedo sin palabras con su larga experiencia en ser bailarina reconociendo en el fondo que tenía una habilidad innata.

-¡PRESUMIDO!- grito Hekapoo. –¿Geralt apuesta?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Ehmm….5 dólares a Toffee- contesto él.

-Yo también apuesto por Toffee- intervino Buff Frog. –5 dólares.

Toffee seguía demostrando sus pasos de bailes frente a ellos, algunos estaban completamente sorprendidos como mantenía el ritmo y cediendo el turno a River.

-Yo quiero Break Dance- señalo al DJ. –Algo muy exigente- ordeno.

-¡WHOAAAA!- dijeron todo al mismo tiempo.

-Ni me asustas- contesto Toffee revisando su reloj oficial de Hora de Aventura. –El tiempo avanza- señalo.

-Si, River- dijo Moon verificando su reloj de Sailor Moon. –Ya está pasando el tiempo- índico.

-¡Hey!- contesto River. –Tenemos tiempo- contesto y comprobando la hora en su reloj de Voltron. El resto de los presentes se miraron entre sí por la extraña exhibición de relojes tan poco usuales para un adulto.

-Por favor- dijo Hekapoo. –Son adultos es tiempo de madurar- ocultando su reloj.

-Mira quién habla- dijo Marco. –Señorita con reloj de Sakura Card Captors.

Hekappo le dio un leve empujo al castaño y luego le aplico una llave por sus palabras, ignorando aquel comentario continuaron viendo el concurso de baile.

-¡Ayuda!- dijo Marco tratando de liberarse. El DJ Ruberiot encontró la pista ideal para River comenzando a demostrar algunos movimientos bastantes básico viendo como su invitado apenas se impresionaban.

-¡Un doble giro!- se dijo.

River se paró de cabeza tratando de ejecutar mientras su camisa azul se le invertía revelando su panza.

-¡PAPÁ!- exclamo Star llevando su vestido azul. –Por favor….

-Todo porque tu novio tiene abdominales de acero, no te hagas pastelito…..¡Te he visto que lo abrazas por hora!- riendo y en parte celoso. Los presentes se miraron viendo como el castaño continuando luchando por liberarse de la llave ejecutada de Hekapoo.

-¡RIVER TERMINA DE UNA VEZ!- exigió Moon.

River comenzando a realizar su movimiento tratando de calcular, el impulso como la fuerza necesaria para ejecutar su paso de baile. Adoptando la forma de una esfera pero inesperadamente dudo por unos segundos en el momento de realizar el giro.

-¡Maldita sea!- se dijo tratando de mantener el control pero en vez de quedarse en el área de baile termino en un rincón. Todos se apresuraron en dirección de él para ver si estaba sin ningún hueso roto o respirando.

-¿River?- pregunto Moon.

-Estoy bien- contesto River viendo a Toffee. –Tú ganas…- siendo por él propio pelinegro y Rafael poniéndolo en pie.

-Espero el siguiente round- contesto Toffee.

 _ **10 pm, en el patio trasero de la residencia Butterfly.**_

-¿Tengo frió?- dijo Marco. –Solo me coloque mi camisa de mezclilla, una camiseta por debajo, pantalones y mis nuevas zapatillas converse- se dijo mientras Hekapoo encendía un cigarrillo.

-Gracias- dijo ella. –Fuiste muy amable en hacerme compañía, mientras fumo- río.

-Sobre eso no deberías fumar, eres maestra de deportes- contesto Marco recibiendo un palmazo en la nuca. –¡…AUCH…!

-No cuestiones a tu hermana mayor- indico. –Necesitaba hablar de algo- sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto.

-Sobre tu alter ego- dijo Hekapoo en voz baja. –¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?- pregunto.

-¡Oh!- contesto y pensando en alguna buena respuesta. –No quiero preocuparla.

Hekapoo lo miro inquisitivamente pero antes de decir otra palabra observo sobre su hombro viendo hacia el interior de la residencia y dijo:

-Debes hablar con ella, si dejas que pase el tiempo e incluso si llega a pasarte algo. Ella realmente se va a preocupar…tampoco voy a interferir pero debes decirle- señalo ella. –¿Entendido?- pregunto.

-Si….- contesto Marco. –Quiero decirle pero siempre yo de cierta forma quiero protegerla al no decirle, e incluso la estoy cuidando.

-No quiero intervenir más allá- contesto nuevamente al castaño. –Pero trata de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta, como estarás en Nueva York y en Londres….quizás puedas decirle.

-Eso haré- contesto Marco y viendo a su entrenadora. –Eres la mejor.

-Gracias –dijo Hekapoo dándole un pequeño empujón al castaño. –Debes traerme un regalo adecuado.

-Si, entrenadora- dijo Marco viendo el cielo nocturno. –¿Cómo te fue en tu cita a ciegas?- pregunto.

-Un asco….como siempre- contesto Hekapoo. –Era un cincuentón que buscaba una pequeña aventura, le dije que iba al baño y me fui simplemente….¡baboso!- riendo.

-Jajajaja- riendo Marco. –Espero que encuentres a tu millonario.

-Ahora es multimillonario o quizás de esos sujetos que sean dueño de su propia isla- comento y exhalando el humo. –Haremos una fiesta en mi yate privado- riendo.

-Te voy a cobrar la palabra- contesto Marco.

 _ **En el interior de la fiesta.**_

-¡WHOA!- dijo Star viendo la fiesta.

Por un lado estaba Moon, Verónica Pyros, Selena, Molly Evans y Angie charlando entre ellas y riendo mientras seguía la fiesta, en cambio River, Toffee, Buff Frog, Rafael y Geralt estaban riendo, mientras el DJ continuaba colocando música pero los hijos del imponente Buff Frog estaban ocupando la pista para bailar y por ultimo Star estaba junto a Úrsula y Ren.

-¡FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA!- decían los hijos e hijas de Buff Frog.

La fiesta seguía su rumbo esperado pero cuando Hekapoo entro de regreso a la sala principal seguida del castaño, coincidentemente el DJ Ruberiot coloco la canción de ThunderStruck de AC/DC y hasta Toffee, Geralt y Buff Frog comenzaron a decir:

-¡THUNDER!...

Marco miro en todas direcciones tratando de entender e incluso Hekappo se sumo a los dichos de los tres adultos repitiendo la letra.

-¡THUNDER!...- El castaño dio un paso hacia donde estaba la rubia pero seguía sonado la canción de fondo, hasta la propia Úrsula realizo un comentario hacia él.

-Ese si es un macho mexicano- comento Úrsula.

-¡Hey!- dijo Star. –Es mi novio- comento.

-Es la regla- dijo Ren. –Si alguien pone ThunderStruck de AC/DC, debes realizar un comentario o debe ser una situación grandiosa.

-¡OH!- exclamo Star. –Pero sigo insistiendo es mi novio- reafirmo.

-¡THUNDER!- repetía los cuatro. – ¡THUNDER!- continuaron hasta que el Dj, cambio la canción.

 _ **Desde Moon.**_

Moon al dar un sorbo a su copa había notado desde hace una hora al menos como Molly miraba a Toffee, la fiesta continuaba su rumbo y los invitados disfrutaban la fiesta riendo o charlando entre ellos.

-¿Quieres te lo presente?- pregunto Moon.

-…Ah….¿Yo?- respondió ella. –Es muy serio- dijo finalmente.

-Parece serio- bufo Moon. –Pero es un buen sujeto, lo conozco desde la universidad.

-No se….quizás- dijo Molly dudando por unos segundos.

-¡TOFFEE!- grito Moon e indicando que se acercara a ella. – ¡Ven acá, engreído!- ordeno. El pelinegro cruzo con la mejor actitud posible hacia donde se encontraba Moon y Molly, saludándolas con un tono de voz bastante amigable.

-¡A quien le dices engreído!- exclamo. –Quizás…..tirano de los estudiantes, eso me recuerda que Star continua entregando sus informes de historia con la leyenda por siempre _M Y S_ ….dile que pare, hable con ella pero creo que me ignora.

-Ah… eso…..no seas amargado- contesto Moon. –Molly quiere hablar contigo- señalo.

-Yo no dije eso- contesto Molly. –Uy…..es guapo pero algo engreído- se dijo. Moon los dejo a solas escabulléndose en dirección de la cocina, arrastrando a River de paso completamente confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio. –No pude termina mi chiste.

-Le conseguí una cita a ese amargado de Toffee- señalo.

-Una cita- se dijo y confirmando los dicho de su esposa. –¡Oh!...ahora trabajas como Cupido…quizás conseguirle…..una cita a Pyros….me refiero a la otra entrenadora….ya estoy cansada de oír de su maldita fantasía….del sujeto millonario….

-¡ES MULTIMILLONARIO!- grito Hekapoo desde la sala principal. –¡ES UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA!...

-Lo ves- señalo River.

-No pidas milagros- contesto Moon. –Quiero un poco de margarita.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

-¡Whoa!- dijo Marco charlando con Geralt. –Realmente esto se animo.

-Si- fue la respuesta de él. –Esa chica nueva come realmente como si no existiera un mañana. Star, Úrsula y Ren iniciaron una competencia de comida siendo los bocadillos traídos por Rafael los elegidos.

-Me retiro- dijo Úrsula. –Mucho picante necesito algo de beber. Marco en compañía de Geralt observaron la competencia e incluso Buff Frog estaba observando, la lucha entre ambas chicas.

-Star- dijo el imponente hombre. –Recuerda masticar- señalo.

-Es verdad- dijo Marco. En respuesta Star trato de articular algunas palabras produciendo cierto desagrado en quienes estaban observando la competencia de comida, en especial en Geralt.

-Por amor al cielo- señalo. –Necesito otra trago- pero antes de moverse, Selena venia con dos vasos teniéndole uno de ellos.

-Aquí tienes, cariño- señalo ella.

-Gracias- contesto dándole un pequeño beso.

-¿Star?- pregunto Marco viendo a la rubia correr en dirección del baño a toda velocidad.

-Creo que gane- dijo Ren tomando algo de gaseosa. –Aun tengo hambre…..alguien se va a comer esos palitos de queso- pregunto a los presentes recibiendo como respuesta un gran no. El castaño se abrió paso e incluso algunos ya estaban comenzando a bailar, pero el centro de atención era coincidentemente sus padres bailando de manera bastante animada.

-Esto me recuerda a mis 10 años- se dijo y sintiendo un escalofrió, subió por las escaleras en dirección del baño que se encontraba en la segunda planta para confirmar que la rubia estaba bien. -¡STAR!- llamándola desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¿Marco?!- pregunto. –Pasa- abriendo la puerta.

La rubia estaba mirándose en el espejo confirmando que todo estaba bien, él se quedo de pie en el umbral de la puerta viendo a su novia tratando de componer su ánimo luego de vomitar en el excusado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto.

-Si…esos bocadillos estaban con mucho condimento….pero ya estoy mejor- contesto ella sonriendo. –Dame un abrazo.

Marco la tomo entre sus brazos tratado de hacerla sentir bien, luego de vomitar todo lo ingerido durante la competencia, la rubia hundió su rostro entre las ropas del castaño haciendo una pregunta.

-¿Huelo a vomito?- pregunto ella.

-Eh…..en parte- contesto Marco con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Una vez Barko me derribo en medio de una lluvia, termine oliendo a perro mojado…

-Eso es malo- dijo Star riendo. -Son detalles...

-Fue justo para el día de la fotografía escolar- indico.

-¡Que terrible!- dijo riendo e imaginando la escena. –¿Tienes lista tu maleta?- pregunto.

-Si….la tengo lista- contesto. –Ni loco le digo que me tomo una semana para decidir que llevo o no…

-Eso es genial, la mía la deje lista desde esta misma tarde- comento. –Apuesto que le tomo una semana- se inconfundible voz de Hekappo se escucho en ese momento, ambos jóvenes fueron sacándolos a la rastra por parte de ella

-Sí, desean cumplir la fantasía de hacerlo en el baño se debe cumplir en un avión- riendo. –Fuera aquí y necesito privacidad…

* * *

La fiesta había alcanzado su punto más alto, los invitados como los anfitriones del lugar estaban completamente disfrutando la fiesta, todo iba desarrollándose como lo esperado y hasta el DJ Ruberiot estaba bebiendo o comiendo.

Cuando la joven pareja regreso a la fiesta todos estaban bailando y faltaban solo un par de minutos antes de la llegada del nuevo año, el gran festejo continuaba en especial, cuando Buff Frog se coloco una pantalla de las lámparas de la residencia sobre su cabeza cargando entre sus manos una jarra con un licor preparado a base de tequila mientras baila en el centro de la pista, algunos de los participante bebía de esa jarra mientras bailaban.

-¡ESTA NOCHE LANZAMOS LITERALMENTE LA CAZA POR VENTANA!- anuncio Moon. El DJ de la noche observo su reloj viendo que estaban a menos de un minuto para iniciar el nuevo año deteniendo la música por unos minutos.

-¡ESTAMOS A 10!- comenzó Ruberiot.

-9- dijo Hekapoo, Verónica y Hécate.

-8- dijo Geralt y Selena.

-7- dijo Rafael y Angie.

-6- dijo Molly y Ren

-5- dijo Buff Frog en compañía de sus hijos e hijas.

-4- dijo Úrsula.

-3- dijo Toffee.

-2- dijo Star y Marco.

-1- dijo River y Moon.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo continuando con la fiesta.

Apenas compartieron abrazos, felicitaciones y más bromas por el nuevo año, la música regreso con todo para continuar, algunos vecinos que estaban en su propia fiesta miraban por las ventanas el gran festejo que se estaba celebrando en torno a la residencia Butterfly por la llegada de un mejor año para todos ellos.

* * *

… _ **Celebrado la noche de año nuevo, la fiesta se extendió hasta las 5 de la mañana del 1º de enero del 2018 música, baile, comida, bebida y diversión fue la gran tónica para recibir un nuevo año y nuevas situaciones bastante descabelladas….**_

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, en la estación de trenes de Echo Creek.**_

-¡Nos veremos pronto!- dijeron a sus padres mientras el tren comenzaba su viaje en dirección a Nueva York.

El castaño de inmediato se acomodo en su asiento y colocándose en sus ojos un antifaz para tratar de conciliar algo el sueño pero la rubia había consumido una bebida energizante para seguir despierta pero sus calculados habían fallado y ahora estaba despierta por una cuantas horas más.

-¡Hey!- reclamo Star. –Te vas a poner a dormir, pensé que podríamos charlar o jugar un juego…

-Yo tengo sueño- contesto Marco. –Apenas he dormido como 2 horas, quiero descansar algo y tenemos suficiente tiempo para ir dormir antes de llegar a Nueva York.

-No seas aguafiestas- replico Star. –Anoche nos divertimos y es año nuevo.

-¡Paso!- exclamo Marco. –Solo Dormir, pronto que al llegar podemos hacer todo lo que tú quieras. Star frunció el ceño pero se quedo viendo al castaño por unos segundos pero había dicho que podían hacer lo que ella quisiera al llegar a Nueva York.

-Está bien- contesto Star. –Cuando lleguemos a Nueva York y en especial a la mansión Kord, haremos lo que yo diga, me lo acabas de prometer…

-Sí, eso dije- acomodándose el antifaz para dormir. –Ahora que recuerdo…..¿Quien nos va a ir a buscar?- pregunto.

-La tía Etheria me confirmo que enviaría a Mina LoveBerry…..ella ha estado al servicio de la familia por varios años- señalo.

-Mina LoveBerry- murmuro Marco. –Se escucha como alguien interesante.

-Te va agradar- lanzando una risilla y recordando algo de suma importancia. –Espero que tengo su licencia de conducir al día, como sus medicamentos para la ansiedad y pagadas todas sus multas de tránsitos.

-Tengo sueño- dijo Marco.

-Descansa- dijo Star con una sonrisa dándole un pequeño beso juguetón en los labios.

 _ **Minutos después, por las calles de Echo Creek.**_

-¡Qué gran día!- comento Rafael pedaleando en compañía de Angie, River y Moon.

Los Díaz entre sus curiosidades tenían una bicicleta que debían impulsar por al menos cuatro personas, sin contar por todo lo bebido en la noche de año nuevo y aprovechando que sus respectivos hijos iba de viajen, no pudieron resistir la gran oportunidad de realizar el retorno a casa por medio del vehículo.

-Con más animo- dijo Moon.

Los cuatros continuaron en dirección de casa para descansar luego de una larga noche de fiesta para celebrar el nuevo año.

-Cantemos una canción- sugirió Angie. –¿Qué les parece una de los Yorsys?- pregunto al resto.

-¿Y quiénes son?- pregunto River

-Son un dúo mexicano- contesto Rafael. –¿Cantemos Enamorados?- pregunto.

-Eso suena genial- dijo Moon. -Inicia Rafael, así te seguimos la canción. Los adultos continuaron sus viajes por las desiertas calles de Echo Creek, cantando como si algún indefenso animal estuviera gritando por su vida.

-¡Pero sigue siendo un gran día!- afirmo Rafael.

 _ **Mientras.**_

-Mira el lado positivo, señor de los increíbles pasos de baile- comento Hekapoo.

-Sí, te refieres a que termine sin tener el labio roto por lo menos es positivo- contesto Toffee acomodándose en el banquillo de la celda.

-Tenemos la misma celda, que las anteriores veces- dijo riendo. –Al menos esa tipa termino con un ojo en tinta.

-Es verdad- contesto Toffee. –Ese idiota trato de darme un cabezazo, pero fui más rápido- mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su frente.

-¿Esta noche lo repetimos?- pregunto Hekapoo revisando sus nudillos. –No me importa terminar en esta celda.

-¡Por supuesto!- contesto Toffee. –Quiero un segundo round con esos idiotas del bar!- señalo.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí llegamos con este arco argumental, espero que fuera de su agrado y antes de iniciar el próximo en Nueva York veremos dentro de los próximos dos capítulos dos situaciones bastante hilarantes y divertidas!...y se titulan:**

 **¡No Importa El Tiempo Siempre Seremos Amigos!.**

 **¡Si, Causo Algun Desastre En El Tren, Por Favor Devolverme A Marco Díaz! ¡Es Mi Novio!.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Ravangel:** Gracias por tus palabras, tenemos historia para un largo tiempo espero que la disfrutes este capítulo, además veremos algo de los niños y niñas Starco a futuro en los siguientes capítulos.

 **Sugar:** Obviamente colocare el aviso cuando se produzca un momento de lemonpara dejar en claro ese punto. Hekappo tiene derecho a soñar quien sabe quizás su sueño se cumpla o en parte….todo puede pasar a futuro, sobre River y Toffee al menos tienen concurso de baile entre amigos.

 **Inzanity14:** Gracias se podrá mejor a futuro toda la historia a comenzar del próximo capítulo, obviamente Marco comenzó a cuestionar la autoridad de Hekappo debía ponerlo en su lugar, debe encontrar al hombre perfecto, Ren aquí es muy distinta a la otra historia esa reacción fue hasta para sorprender, ahora solo a disfrutar.

 **Cohenn:** Quien sabe ahora todo puede pasar, lo importante que tenemos mucha historia por delante y tenemos dos capítulos bastante hilarantes por delante. Hekappo creo que hace deporte el asunto de torturar a sus estudiantes. Ren de esta historia como Ren Catastro son dos buenas chicas que le gusta divertirse bastante y su plan aun no termina por concluir, espero que te gustara el capítulos y las referencias.

 **Kevbray:** Una gran fiesta con referencia, concurso de baile y los ya conocidos personajes terminado en la cárcel luego de una pelea, espero que te gustara el capitulo.

 **Bien lectores con los títulos que he dado espero que disfruten como tengan una idea de lo que veremos en lo siguiente capítulos, eso quiero decir….teorías locas…..saben que su Templario las ama….en fin espero que disfrutaran el capitulo, nos veremos nuevamente con el siguiente capítulo en cuestión de días.**

 **Hasta la próxima o en otras de mis historias!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hola lectores les saludo nuevamente, trayendo su historia favorita tras el éxito del capítulo anterior de la fiesta de final año, les traigo nuevamente algo muy divertido para muchos lectores, eso es un capitulo en el futuro enfocado en cierta amistad de esta historia, que a mi parecer merece algo de atención, un poco más profunda y cómo ha evolucionado.**

 **Vamos con el capitulo y al final más palabras para el futuro:**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** _Este capítulo se ambienta en el futuro, aproximadamente tres años de la linea tiempo actual. Es una historia simple de dos amigos de edades bastantes diferentes que han mantenido sus lazos unidos a pesar del paso del tiempo._

* * *

Cuando la alarma de su teléfono celular sonó, lentamente por debajo de las ropas de cama saco su mano para silenciarlo. Se movió de un lado a otro por unos minutos hasta que su madre la llamo para ir a desayunar.

-Cariño…¡se va haciendo tarde!- dijo Verónica Pyros. –¡Recuerda que es sábado y quedaste con los chicos y chicas para realizar un entrenamiento especial!- le aviso nuevamente.

Ella se quedo tumbada en la cama por unos segundos antes de colocarse de pie, tomo entre sus manos su celular revisando la hora y calculando que faltaba al menos una hora antes de presentarse a la academia.

-¡Ya voy!- contesto Hekapoo. –En fin…. ¡máximo esfuerzo!- se dijo colocándose de pie con cierta dificultad.

Hekapoo Pyros o la loca entrenadora Pyros de 31 años, trataba de moverse con calma pero antes de salir de su habitación, se miro en el espejo estudiándose por unos segundos en especial su barriga de embarazada luego de cumplir su segundo trimestre de gestación.

-¡Creo que subí!- se dijo. –Realmente me están haciendo subir de peso….¡niños!...- la entrenadora tomo su bata y ni siquiera se molesto en cerrarla, recorriendo su hogar de toda la vida en dirección de la cocina.

* * *

 **¡No Importa El Tiempo Siempre Seremos Amigos!**

 _ **Apartamento de Marco.**_

-Tengo una hora como máximo para llegar- se dijo.

El joven Marco Díaz de 20 años se encontraba realizando la limpieza de su pequeño apartamento, ubicado a un par de calles de la universidad local de Echo Creek, apenas ingreso a estudiar psicología rápidamente decidió comenzar su independencia.

Debía dividir su tiempo entre sus estudios, su empleo a tiempo parcial en la tienda de Geralt y su noviazgo con Star cumpliendo casi 4 años de relación aquella decisión sorprendió a todos en especial a sus padres, pero deseaba probarse que podía llevar una vida completamente independiente, algunos domingo iba al hogar de sus padres a almorzar o lavar ropa a pesar de contar con su propia lavadora para cerciorarse que sus progenitores estaban completamente bien a pesar de su ausencia.

-¡Cama lista, baño limpio, sala-comedor listo, cocina lista y basura lista- se dijo repasando todos sus quehaceres.

El castaño en ocasiones puntuales solía despertar un par de horas antes para realizar la limpieza de su hogar, y luego dirigirse a recoger a su antigua entrenadora y amiga Hekapoo a su hogar para asistirla en el entrenamiento del equipo de Kick-Boxing de la academia.

Esa mañana de primavera iba vestido con una camiseta de color negro, su antigua sudadera de la academia para deportes, pantalones cortos deportivos y calzando deportivo. Tras desayunar, tomo su bolso llevando su equipo en el interior y las llaves asegurando la puerta principal de su hogar.

En los niveles inferiores del complejo de apartamentos tenía su propio espacio para resguardar su motocicleta pero en esta ocasión tomo su bicicleta y emprendiendo rumbo hacia el hogar de Pyros.

El castaño iba pedaleando mientras la figura de una chica de larga cabellera rubia lo observaba al irse alejando del edificio.

-¡Justo a tiempo, le tendré preparado algo delicioso para comer!- se dijo Star cargando la bolsa del supermercado y jugando con la otra manos con las llaves del apartamento de Marco.

 _ **De regreso con Hekapoo.**_

-Cariño, te empaque todo lo necesario si tienes hambre e incluso te envié algunas galletas sin azúcar como dijo el doctor- comento Verónica.

-Gracias- dijo Hekapoo mostrándose mucho más dócil a diferencia de hace un par de años. –El único problema que estos niños me patean, se mueven y me dan el doble de trabajo- comento.

-Eso es normal- dijo Verónica. –Cuando estaba embarazada de ustedes, solían moverse en todo momento.

-Esa fue Hécate- respondió –Y finalmente le gane en algo- riendo.

-Fueron ambas- dijo Verónica.

Su hermana mayor se había casado hace tres años, en una ceremonia sencilla con invitados bastante selectos pero hasta el momento la unión matrimonial no había dado algún hijo o hija, pero la entrenadora por azares del destino, se involucro con un hombre acaudalado surgiendo algunos temas de por medio en especial cuando negó la paternidad, tras un largo juicio y por orden judicial ella obtuvo todo su dinero como propiedades y hasta acciones en la bolsa, en resumidas palabras era millonaria pero prefería mantener su vida como siempre había sido.

-En fin….¡ya tengo el lugar ideal para colocar su cabeza, cuando lo capturen por evasión de impuestos. Suerte para nosotras y en especial para mis hijos, obtuve todas sus acciones en la bolsa, propiedades, su yate privado y su abrigo de piel…- riendo. –Pero apenas lo capturen le daré un puñetazo.

-¿Qué te han dicho los guapos policías internacionales?- pregunto a su hija.

-Aparentemente esta en Indonesia, oculto- contesto Hekapoo. –Pero nunca se queda en un mismo lugar, en fin me paseare por todo Echo Creek con su cabeza y llevando su abrigo…como cadenas de oro que tanto ama…

-¡Oh!- contesto. –Ya va siendo hora…

Luego de unos minutos Hekapoo iba vestida con la sudadera de la academia de Echo Creek, pantalones deportivos holgados y calzado cómodo, lista para asistir al entrenamiento especial de aquel sábado.

-¡Estoy lista!- dijo Hekappo escuchando el sonido del timbre de la entrada principal. –Genial, mi secretario personal…

* * *

-¿Llevamos todo?- pregunto Marco.

-Sí, Nani- bufo Hekapoo. –Y falta pasar por mis rosquillas.

-Tú, mamá me dijo que desayunaste- señalo Marco. –¿Estará bien para los bebes comer tanta azúcar?- pregunto.

-¡Ni idea!- recogiéndose de hombros. –Mi doctor siempre dicen muchas cosas y ni siquiera lo escucho, en fin tengo antojos de rosquillas- dando un palmazo en la nuca.

-Auch….eso duele- protesto. –Tú ganas….¡iremos por tus rosquillas!- haciendo andar el vehículo.

El castaño saco de la entrada principal el deportivo rojo comprando hace solo 6 meses por parte de la entrenadora Pyros, cumpliendo algunos de sus caprichos pero gran parte del dinero estaba destinados en cuentas de ahorros o inversiones en algunas grandes empresas continentales pero a pesar de su posición económica que rivalizaba fácilmente con la familia Wong, continuaba manteniendo su estilo de vida y ese era…

-¡Vamos a torturar a estudiantes!- riendo como una demente. –¡Pero antes por mis rosquillas!...

-Como tú digas- contesto Marco tomando rumbo hacia la academia.

-Y retomando el asunto de la irritación que sufrí hace un par de días, todo se debía a mí detergente que causaba eso irritación ya sabes donde….- continuaba Hekapoo.

-¡Dame fuerza, por favor!- se dijo Marco concentrando en el camino. -Creo que necesitare...¡terapia!...

* * *

-¡Esto es una estafa!- se dijo Star recorriendo el apartamento de Marco. –Yo pensaba hacerle la limpieza y luego el almuerzo- recostándose en la cama de é rubia recorrió cada centímetro del lugar, expresando una mueca de disgusto.

En el fondo solo quería serle de ayuda pero ya sabía que su novio dejaría todo limpio antes de ir a la academia a supervisar el entrenamiento del equipo de Kick-Boxing y apoyar a Hekapoo.

-Tonto lindo- acomodándose en la cama y encontrando por casualidad una revista. –¡Oh!...que tenemos aquí, creo que alguien se metió en problemas…¡Es algo raro en el fondo para un chico, leer Cosmopolitan!- hojeando las paginas.

* * *

 _ **En el gimnasio de la academia.**_

-¡Buenos días, inútiles!- dijo Hekapoo viendo al equipo de Kick-Boxing mixto de la academia. –Hoy tienen suerte, traje conmigo a Díaz. Eso significa que solo me sentare y los podre a torturar- devorando una rosquilla.

-¡Sí!- fue la respuesta de los miembros del equipo.

-¿Si, qué?- pregunto Hekapoo. –Odio los murmullos, como los balbuceos.

-¡Sí, entrenadora Pyros!- contestaron.

-Esa es la actitud- dijo Hekapoo. –Por responder de mala gana, 30 minutos trotes- ordeno.

Hekapoo tomo lugar en su asiento y tomando su silbato iniciando la practica cediendo, el mando al castaño que debía dirigir gran parte de la jornada de entrenamiento.

-¡Con más animo señores y señoritas!- dijo Marco con el megáfono. –¡Y LEVANTEN ESAS PIERNAS!...¡CON MÁS ANIMO!- ordeno.

Los estudiantes del equipo mixto de Kick-Boxing comenzaron sus ejercicios iniciando con un trote de 30 minutos, luego de unos minutos ellos continuaron realizando otros ejercicios como trabajo de pesas pero bastante ligeras a lo usual, saltar la cuerda y entre otras de secuencia de entrenamiento para comenzar la práctica de esa mañana.

El castaño estudiaba a los miembro del equipo mixto, ellos sabían que al menos él. Mostraba un poco más de benevolencia a diferencia de Hekapoo y sus pocos ortodoxos métodos que daban resultados, tras cumplir la primera hora de entrenamiento concedió unos minutos de descanso antes de seguir.

Marco miro sobre su hombro viendo a la loca entrenadora Pyros, leer una revista de maternidad.

-¡Eso es nuevo!- se dijo. –Tienen 5 minutos, luego seguiremos con entrenamiento de combate recuerden realizar… ¡el estiramiento!- él se giro de inmediato en dirección de la futura madre.

Marco se abrió paso viendo en silencio a Hekapoo consumida completamente por la revista de madres primerizas.

-Le di 5 minutos- comento Marco.

-Mm… lo que sea- contesto Hekapoo. –Biberones…existen muchos tipos como pañales- comento al castaño.

-¡Realmente estoy sorprendido!- dijo a ella. –Hace unos años eras el terror de toda la academia, pero ahora ya pareces la mejor madre.

-¡Oh!- exclamo. –Sigo siendo la misma pero debo mantener mi ira o les afectara a mis bebes…

-Sí, me di cuenta esta mañana- dijo Marco tomando lugar junto a ella. –Recuerda cuando fui a tu oficina a pedir el puesto para ayudarte en el equipo de soccer femenino….¿Que pensaste al verme?- pregunto.

Hekapoo recordó ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer, aquel chico de cabello castaño que se presento a su oficina, la charla en el motel cuando quedaron varados, lo sucedido en noche de bruja con Star, la incontables ocasiones que siempre fue de ayuda y lo sucedido con el chico de la máscara.

-Solo pensé…. ¡Qué perdedor más grande!- riendo como el castaño. –Eres ese hermanito molesto que es abusado por su hermana mayor.

-Seamos honestos….¡he visto, oído y hasta he sido torturado...nadie en este mundo debería saber ciertos asuntos!- haciendo memoria mientras la entrenadora le daba un nuevo palmazo. –¡AUUCH!... ese me dolió, realmente me dolió…

-Por bocón- contesto Hekapoo. –Soy tu hermana mayor y`… ¡reafirmo mi posición como tal!…

-Pero dolió- replico Marco sintiendo el ardor en la nuca.

-No, llores- dijo Hekapoo. –Siempre serás mi amigo, hermano y...¡secretario personal!- mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Por siempre!- exclamo Marco. –Creo que es mejor…¿o me haces los honores?- pregunto.

-Dame acá- dijo Hekapoo tomando el megáfono. –¡A MOVER LAS PIERNAS INÚTILES, NO QUIERO VAGO EN ESTE SITIO, O TENDRÁN EL DOBLE DE EJERCICIO!- concluyo sus ordenes mientras los chicos y chicas del equipo reanudaban el entrenamiento.

 _ **1 pm, en el estacionamiento de la academia.**_

Luego de la extenuante jornada de entrenamiento, los miembros del equipo de la academia iban de regreso a sus hogares, en cuanto a Marco y Hekapoo cargaban los bolsos en el portaequipaje del deportivo rojo.

-Debo admitirlo- dijo Hekapoo. –Desde que asumió Toffee, el cargo de director de la academia este lugar realmente ha mejora en diversos aspectos.

-¡Skeeves siempre le tuvo miedo al consejo de padres!- comento Marco. –Cuando él asumió todo eso cambio por completo.

El castaño aseguro todo, mientras Hekapoo se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto. Luego de hacer andar el vehículo tomando rumbo hacia el hogar de la entrenadora Pyros.

-¡Quiero más rosquillas!- dijo Hekapoo.

 **Minutos después, Apartamento de Marco.**

Cuando Marco Díaz abrió la puerta de su apartamento dejando en la entrada principal su bolso de deportes, se quedo de pie completamente paralizado viendo a la rubia terminando de colocar la mesa.

-¡Hola guapo!- dijo Star. –Hice espagueti con salsa, pensaba hacer la limpieza pero te adelantaste. Ve a darte una ducha, hueles a academia- riendo.

-¡Hola, preciosa!- contesto Marco. –Sí, quieres te puedo dar un abrazo y un beso.

La rubia se acerco a él con una sonrisa y le susurro un par de palabras al oído, pero el castaño la atrapo antes de siquiera decir algo, dándole un largo beso que duro varios minutos.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo él. –¿Otro?- pregunto.

-Primero la ducha, luego el almuerzo y después tengamos una cita- contesto Star con una sonrisa coqueta. –¡Chico de la máscara!...

-Claro, chica de la máscara- fue la respuesta de Marco.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo queridos lectores, realmente fue dinámico como divertido en escribir, había pensado hace un tiempo ya esta visión hacia el futuro y considerando la finalización de la fiesta de año nuevo y antes de la saga de Nueva York, creo que fue el punto ideal, ya tengo en mente dos capítulos más ambientado en el futuro siendo en situaciones bastantes especificas.**

 **Ahora el próximo capítulo regresare a la línea actual de tiempo en el tren enfocada en su mayoría a Star, eso me recuerda que el siguiente capítulo se titula:**

 **¡Si, Causo Algún Desastre En El Tren, Por Favor Devolverme A Marco Díaz! ¡Es Mi Novio!** **:** **Está enfocado más en el humor, situaciones hilarantes y un gran desastre, e incluso veremos la llegada a Nueva York.**

 **Ahora con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen 97:** Toffee y Hekapoo están en el punto de ser compinches terminando en ocasiones en la comisaria o un lugar de mala muerte, en realidad me base en ese comic de Toffee cola de trueno.

Lo tengo pensando en el tren es algo desastroso con todas sus letras, sobre esta Ren en realidad es la Ren que tuvo amor desde que nació, creció y creció…..siguió creciendo y todos aman.

 **Cohenn:** Obviamente tendremos más fiestas a futuro en la historia, creo una segunda competencia de baile estaría bien, pronto veremos cómo se desarrollara las próximas dos sagas que iniciaremos a partir de la siguiente actualización y vendrán cosas grandes como divertidas.

 **Bien ahora eso todo por momento, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hola queridos lectores les saludo nuevamente realmente el capitulo anterior fue de gran impacto, principalmente por algunas revelaciones en específicos, como este me resultaron bastante dinámico al momento de ser escrito, al final hemos llegados a Nueva York luego de un buen tiempo, asi iniciamos de manera oficial, el siguiente arco.**

 **Retomaremos la historia desde quedamos la ultima vez, primero iniciaremos en la casa Butterfly luego iremos con Marco y Star, además del debut oficial de un muy querido personaje…cof…cof…cof..Mina LoveBerry…cof….cof….cof…, este capítulo serán un gran desastre como situaciones hilarantes en el fondo, no quiero adelantar nada todavía mejor vamos con el capitulo y al final más palabras, comenzamos:**

* * *

 _ **Cocina, residencia Butterfly.**_

-Ahora te enseñare hacer un desayuno de campeones, post-año nuevo- comento Moon. –Solo necesitas avena integral, diversas frutas es recomendable una manzana y…..una lata de bebida energizante- concluyo.

-¿Es Broma?- pregunto Úrsula.

-No….quizás puedes reemplazar la bebida energizante por alguna bebida isotónica o con minerales, en el fondo da igual- contesto Moon. Úrsula miro en silencio la preparación del improvisado desayuno que estaba realizando su tía, dispuso tres enormes tazones con una taza repartió la avena integral, pico y luego distribuyo la fruta para terminar con la bebida energizante.

-¡Listo!- dijo Moon. –Y recuerda es con tenedor…

En ese instante River entro a la cocina estirándose y luego de darse una ducha, dispuesto a disfrutar del primer desayuno del año.

-¡Tengo hambre!- señalo. –Fantástico… ¡desayuno de campeones!...

Los tres continuaron con el primer desayuno del año, pero la rubia recordó que en el momento de desearle un buen viaje a su prima estaba bebiendo una lata.

-Sino mal recuerdo que Star, estaba bebiendo una de esa lata- comento a River y Moon. Ambos se miraron por un segundo y continuando con su desayuno. Úrsula se sorprendió por ese actuar, en especial por mencionar lo de Star.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto.

-Si- contesto Moon. –Veras…Star no puede beber una lata entera, como ya sabes es algo hiperactiva.

-Cuando eso sucede es un verdadero dolor de cabeza- dijo River. –Pero ahora es responsabilidad de otra persona.

-Otra persona- dijo Úrsula dándose cuenta de quién era esa persona. –¡MARCO!- poniéndose de pie.

-Yo solo espero que….¡Star solo se comporte lo mejor posible en el tren!- exclamo Moon.

* * *

 **¡Si, Causo** **Algún** **Desastre En El Tren, Por Favor Devolverme A Marco Díaz!**

 **¡Es Mi Novio!**

 **-** ¡OH!...¡Marco!- dijo Star llamándolo mientras continuaba dormido. –Que se cree este idiota….soy su novia, y debe poner atención, como construirme un momento a mi persona. Solo se pone a dormir….y punto final….¡también necesito amor!- se decía.

La rubia había bebido una lata entera de bebida energizante extra azucarada antes de iniciar el viaje, como resultado ahora estaba con el nivel de la azúcar hasta por las nubes, un segundo efecto era sus inesperados cambios de humor.

-¡Marco!- dijo nuevamente. –¿Quieres un besito?- pregunto acercándose a su oído a cambio solo recibió un leve ronquido. Star lo estudio fijamente revisando bajo su antifaz para dormir, confirmando que estaba completamente dormido y resultaba casi imposible despertarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro teniendo una idea, saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular comenzando a tomarse fotografías junto al castaño.

-¡Sonríe!- dijo enfocando la cámara del celular y riendo. Luego de 15 fotografías y algunos gestos en sus rostros comenzó a publicarlo en su Instagram, riendo por el resultado final de cada una de ellas. En ese instante vio a Marco quitarse el antifaz para dormir, reflejarse los ojos y hablo:

-Disculpa por no ponerte atención…..realmente tengo mucho sueño….¿qué haces?- pregunto a ella. –Veo que tomas fotografías del paisaje.

Ella se quedo en silencio mirando con sus ojos mirando en todas direcciones y mostrando una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-S…si- contesto Star. –Como nos toco junto a la ventana, aproveche de tomar algunas fotografías…ya sabes por el paisaje.

La joven pareja estaba ubicada en unos de los primeros vagones para los pasajeros de clase comercial junto a la ventana del lado derecho del pasillo, rodeados de más personas viajando hacia diversos puntos del país, coincidentemente había solo una veintena de pasajeros.

-En realidad en este vagón, vienen pocas personas, quizás sea por la hora- comento Marco y viendo su celular marcando las 9.30 am de ese 1º de enero del nuevo año. –Solo llevamos dos hora de viaje, aun nos falta casi un día entero para llegar.

-Si- contesto Star revisando su celular. –Mina, ira en nuestra búsqueda...

 _ **Nueva York, en ese minuto.**_

Los transeúntes miraron boquiabiertos aquel modelo deportivo color negro y vidrio polarizados, rugiendo por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, el vehículo atrajo a los curiosos en medio de su camino.

-¡Vamos bien!- se dijo y repitiéndose las mismas palabras. La conductora trataba de mantener en todo momento la concentración y las manos firmes en el volante, ella tenía una misión que cumplir pensaba ejecutarla sin importar cual fuera el precio. Por largos minutos esquivo varios vehículos en movimientos rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Cruzando la ciudad aquel deportivo de la familia Butterfly con su escudo grabado en el capo, los habitantes de la gran urbe con solo verlo sabían que todo lo relacionado a la familia residente a las fueras de la ciudad, era preferente evitarlos a toda costa en especial a sus excéntricos miembros como empleados.

-¡MUÉVANSE MALDITAS TORTUGAS, NECESITO LLEGAR CUANTO ANTES A LOS TRENES!- rugió Mina Loveberry haciendo sonar la bocina. –Por amor al cielo- comenzando a sufrir unos de sus cuadros de ansiedad crónicos.

Rápidamente se desvió por calles anexas para llegar hasta su destino, entrando en el estacionamiento de la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Nueva York, se ubico a pocos metros de la entrada principal para un mejor acceso como regresar a la mansión Kord en el menor tiempo posible.

-Bien…son las 10 am, solo necesito….esperar todo el día aquí y mi misión se cumplirá con éxito- mostrando una gran sonrisa. –Entonces…..leeré una de mis novelas mientras espero…

La misión consistía ir en búsqueda de Star y su novio que vendrían juntos en el mismo tren para reunirse con Etheria Butterfly, luego rumbo a Londres siendo ella designada como guardaespaldas y conductora para todo el viaje.

 _ **En cambio.**_

-¿Está bien así?- pregunto Lilacia mostrando la figura de papel de colores.

-¡Sí!- contesto Kelly tomando un par de tijeras. –Recuerda con calma.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el hogar de Lilacia, trabajando en la decoración para la fiesta, en el momento de revisar, el teléfono celular la chica de cabello fucsia abrió los ojos de par en par mostrando enseguida la secuencia de imágenes.

-Kelly- dijo Lilacia. –Mira esto- riendo.

La chica de cabello de rizos color verde chicle se quedo boquiabierta, estudiando cada imagen del Instagram de Star, viendo las fotografías tomadas por su amigas

-Típico de Star- dijo Kelly riendo levemente y viendo detenidamente la imagen. –Yo soy o Marco….¿creció?- pregunto a su amiga.

-Déjame ver- dijo Lilacia tomando nuevamente el celular y confirmando las palabras de Kelly. Estudiando la imagen detenidamente por unos segundos, acto seguido la chica de cabello fucsia busco otra fotografía del verano comparando ambas imágenes, sacando sus propias conclusiones. –¡Sin duda ha crecido!- afirmo Lilacia. –Pero es un par de centímetros más bajo que Tom.

-Obviamente pero es un poco más ancho de espalda- comento Kelly. –Sin duda hace pesas.

-Si- contesto Lilacia. Inesperadamente ambas chicas se miraron por unos segundos teniendo cierta idea en relación a la pareja, pero Kelly se adelanto primero.

-Ese es asuntos de ellos- comento a su amiga. –Creo que le preguntare a Star en persona- se dijo.

 _ **De regreso al tren, por los vagones en dirección al vagón-comedor.**_

-¡Hambre!- se dijo ella abriéndose paso entre los vagones del tren hacia el vagón-comedor. –Quizás algo con crema y chocolate, incluso una gaseosa es buena idea…

La rubia había dejado al castaño en sus asientos mientras ella iba por algo de comer, en especial deseaba satisfacer sus deseos de comida chatarra. Abriéndose paso entre los vagones en ocasiones se encontraba con algunos chicos mayores con solo verla quedaban de inmediato embelesados.

-¡Pobrecitos!...ni siquiera se comparan, con mi guapísimo….¡novio latino!- se dijo y de paso teniendo unos pensamientos un tanto divertidos en relación al castaño. –Creo que apenas regrese a mi lugar, voy a dormir abrazando sus increíbles abdominales- pensando con una sonrisa traviesa en todo su rostro.

Minutos después al dejar el último vagón de pasajeros llego hasta su destino, viendo una horrible fila y un chico con aspecto desaliñado, a cargo del sitio pero mostrando cierto descontento por su trabajo.

-Es una broma- se dijo.

El encargado del vagón-comedor estaba detrás de un mostrador, se notaba en su rostro un severo caso de acné a pesar de tener una edad cercana a los 20 años. Ella como el resto de los pasajeros que realizaban aquella interminable fila, sin contar con la pésima actitud de ese chico esperando el servicio.

-Esto es horrible- se dijo Star notando algunas personas de edad, madres con sus hijos entre sus brazos, mujeres embarazadas y hasta un sujeto llevaba una bota ortopédica. –No puede ser- viendo tal escena.

* * *

El castaño lanzo un leve ronquido acomodándose en su lugar, se había percatado hace unos minutos que la rubia fue en búsqueda de algo para comer.

-¡Tengo frió!- se dijo. –Realmente se ha demorado…en buscar algo para comer…

* * *

Habían sido cerca de 20 minutos en que la fila apenas avanzo algunos puestos, el encargado ni siquiera estaba mostrando algún apuro.

Tenía una voz floja que causaba cierta somnolencia en los compradores, hasta su uniforme se mostraba descuidado pero en ese momento entro una de las acomodadores del tren ignorando por completo la situación y acercándose al chico que desvió su intención hacia ella.

-¡Esto parece una broma!- se dijo Star como otros pasajeros completamente molestos, los dos encargados del tren comenzaron a charlar dejando de lado a las personas deseosas de comer algo, en medio extenuante viaje.

La rubia se mordió su labio inferior comenzando a perder la paciencia mientras el azúcar en la sangre por la bebida energizante estaba comenzando a hervirle como una autentica olla a presión a punto de reventar, como una expresión muy similar a la de su madre se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Star siendo el centro de atención y caminando hacia el mostrador. –¡HEY!- llamando a los dos encargados.

-Debes hacer la fila- señalo el encargado. –Enseguida atenderé al resto- retomando la charla e ignorando nuevamente a las personas.

-Amigo- dijo nuevamente Star. –¡He estado hace 20 minutos en la fila, simplemente no tenemos responsabilidad que odies tu trabajo. También tengo un empleo pero siempre me preocupo de dar un gran servicio a los clientes, solamente te quedas charlando con esta mujer….y nosotros debemos esperar…¡acaso no te das cuentas que deseamos comer algo!- terminando su protesta.

-Sí, me di cuenta- contesto. –Me da igual…

-¡Eres una desgracia!- respondió Star viendo una gaseosa sin abrir. –Como puedes tener esa actitud- inquirió a él.

-Ese es mi asunto, rubia boba- lanzando una carcajada. –O acaso vendrá tu papí o novio va a darme una lección…- pregunto en tono burlón.

-Nadie me habla así- contesto Star. -Quizás...- considero esa opción.

-JAJAJAJA….¡RUBIA ESTÚPIDA!- dijo nuevamente el encargado.

Star de un rápido movimiento tomo la lata, agitándola y amputando hacia el encargado del vagón comedor, cubriéndolo por completo y dedicándole un par de palabras.

-¡PÚDRETE!...¡GRAN HI...….!- y en ese momento el sonido de la bocina del tren, entrando en un túnel interfirió en las palabras finales de la rubia, mientras el desagradable chico del servicio del tren se quedaba sin palabras.

Los demás pasajeros quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Star, en el fondo estuvo mal en denominarlo de aquella forma pero muchos estaban de acuerdo que había llegado el momento en ponerlo en su lugar, sobre la encargada del tren se escabullo dejando completamente a solas a su colega con los pasajeros enfurecidos.

-¡No puede hacer!- protesto el encargado. –Mi supervisor vendrá enseguida- presionando un botón.

-No te tengo miedo, idiota- dijo Star cruzándose de brazos y recibiendo el apoyo de los demás pasajeros. Antes de decir otra palabra un hombre de bajo estatura, entro en el vagón seguido de dos encargados más mirando la escena en silencio.

-Señor, esta demente me agredió- señalando el encargado a Star. –Arruino mi uniforme- casi llorando.

-Eso veo- contesto el supervisor y estudiando la escena. –¿Dónde están sus padres?- pregunto.

-Vine con mi novio- contesto Star sin intimidarse. –Mi novio se llama Marco Díaz, si causo algún desastre pueden hablar con él. Pero no necesito que me defienda pero él los pondrá en su lugar….

-Me pregunto qué clase de perdedor, será tu novio- bufo el encargado, provocando las risas de sus colegas.

-¡¿STAR?!...- Se escucho mientras los demás pasajeros dejaron el camino libre para un chico castaño estudiando la escena y tratando de entender aquella singular escena. -¿Todo bien?- pregunto a la rubia.

-¿Usted es el novio de la señorita?- pregunto el supervisor.

-Si- contesto Marco acercándose a la rubia. –¿Está todo bien?- pregunto.

La rubia se adelanto y le explico todo lo sucedido con aquel encargado, sobre su excesiva demora, pésimo servicio, apelativo como rubia estúpida y las burlas.

-Yo en respuesta le dije….- acercándose al oído del castaño repitiendo lo mismo que le grito, y algunos pasajeros presentes confirmaron los dichos de Star pero la mayoría estaba protestando contra el mal educado encargado y su actitud pedante. –¿Marco?- pregunto.

El joven Díaz se abrió paso viendo al mencionado encargado que se mostraba completamente desafiante.

-¡HEY!- dijo Marco. –Que le dijiste a mi novia- inquirió a él.

-Le dije….¡rubia estúpida!- contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

Marco lo capturo de un rápido movimiento, aplicándole una llave y aquel encargado del vagón-comedor. Lanzo un fuerte grito mientras él, continuaba aplicando algo de presión a vista y paciencia del supervisor como sus colegas.

-¡Escucha idiota!- dijo Marco. –¡Te voy a dejar algo en claro, dile a mi novia nuevamente rubia estúpida o sino!…¡TE PARTO LA CARA, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!- rugió.

El supervisor se quedo completamente en silencio y de inmediato las personas que estaban esperando, comenzaron a quejarse por el pésimo servicio del vagón-comedor. En relación al incompetente encargado se arrastro detrás de su superior completamente aterrador por las palabras del castaño, la rubia miro la escena suponiendo algún posible reproche por parte de su novio pero había salido en su defensa como el resto.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

-Eso es tuvo mal- dijo Star avergonzada. –Yo solo quería ayudar a esas personas, era realmente injusto y estaba coqueteando con esa encargada de los vagones…..esas palabras la escuche de mi papá…- continuando su explicación.

Ambos habían regresado a sus asientos luego de comprar a otro encargado designado por el supervisor del tren, trs lo sucedido con el anterior. La rubia sabía que su novio le daría un pequeño sermón por lo sucedido, pero en el fondo a ella le gustaba las ocasiones en que se demostraba toda su autoridad.

-Estuvo mal- dijo Marco. –Y esas palabras, estuvieron horribles….(viendo a Star)….en fin, esto ya paso….pero evitemos que suceda a futuro, tampoco digas malas palabras, se que lo entiendes pero evitemos eso….¡si llega a suceder algo a futuro, solo ven a buscarme y yo te ayudare!- indico tomando de la mano a su novia.

-Está bien- contesto Star. –Pero se ve tan guapo, cuando toma el mando de la situación- riendo y mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

-Dejando de lado el asunto con el idiota….- viendo a una encargada de los vagones, estudiándolo en silencio al momento de pasar mientras Star la reconoció de inmediato siendo la misma mujer que trataba de ligarse al encargado de hace pocos minutos.

-¡HEY!- grito Star a la encargada. –ESTE GALÁN DE AQUÍ ES MI NOVIO, ES MIL VECES MÁS GUAPO Y VARONIL QUE TÚ, DESAGRADABLE COLEGA A CARGO DEL VAGÓN-COMEDOR- grito desde su lugar.

Tomando al castaño de sus ropas dándole un largo beso bastante apasionado, a vista de los demás pasajeros.

-¡Ven acá guapo!- dijo Star besándolo. –Star necesito de tu amor, cariño y de tus deliciosos besos…

-¡Claro!- contesto Marco besándola.

Mientras la encargada se iba alejando rápidamente de la pareja, llego hasta la puerta del vagón saliendo de este y meditando en silencio, lo sucedido.

-¡Realmente la vida es injusta, una mocosa tiene un novio así de guapo, mientras yo me trato de ligar al hijo del supervisor!- se dijo y refunfuñando. –¿Sera brasileño?- se pregunto.

* * *

 _ **Tras los sucesos con el personal del tren, la joven pareja continúo su viaje viendo por la ventana de sus asientos, el paisaje de otros estados del país por largas horas hasta llegar a su destino, entrada la noche a Nueva York.**_

* * *

 _ **Nueva York, varias horas después.**_

Cuando descendieron finalmente del largo viaje que le tomo casi todo el día y entrada la noche. El castaño miro todo el lugar marcando coincidentemente cerca de las 11 pm de la noche, y una ligera capa de nieve se podía ver desde el interior de la estación hacia el exterior.

-Realmente hace frió- comento Marco tomando su bolso cargándolo al hombro y ayudando a la rubia. –¿Y ahora donde?- pregunto.

-Sí, pero en enero se pone mucho más frió- contesto Star buscando por los alrededores. –Es raro…pero no sorprende.

-No te comprendo- dijo Marco. –Ella suele llegar con retraso- inquirió a la rubia.

-Pues…ella, es algo…- tratando de elegir las palabras correcta para describir a Mina.

Antes de dar siquiera la respuesta vieron como una mujer de largo cabello pintado color lavanda atado de manera simple, vistiendo un traje de dos piezas color aguamarina pero la falda era de un tono más oscuro, una corbata color morada y calzado un par de zapatillas color morada converse desgatadas corriendo de un lado a otro en medio de una crisis de nervios.

-Me quede dormida, mi jefa me va matar perdí a... ¡Star y su novio!….voy a ser expulsada de la mansión Kord, deberé vivir bajo un puente, mis amigos serán los mapaches y deberé pelear contra los vagabundos cuando quieran comérselos, pero los defenderé de ellos con mi vida…- continuaba Mina hablando sin parar y completamente alterada. –No quiero vivir debajo de un puente- comenzando a llorar.

La rubia se acerco en compañía del castaño indicándole que esa mujer completamente alterada, era Mina Loveberry la encargada de ir en su búsqueda y llevándolos hasta la mansión Kord o Butterfly.

-¡Mina!- dijo Star en un tono suave. –Aquí estamos- señalo.

-Señorita- dijo Marco. –Aquí- llamándola. Cuando se giro de golpe hacia ellos solo lanzo un grito de alegría, abrazando por mera causalidad al castaño y dijo:

-No puedo creerlo, voy a conservar mi empleo- dijo y manteniendo el abrazo. –Star, estas muy guapa, realmente te ha hecho fantástico California, ahora estas bronceada…., incluso te teñiste el cabello color chocolate, ocupas lentes de contacto...¡Y realmente estas más musculosa!- riendo. –Estás haciendo ejercicio- inquirió.

-Genial…..¡otra loca y esta es una cuarentona!- se dijo Marco. –Que hice para merecer esto- se repitió.

-Mina- dijo Star. –Aquí estoy…..¡Y aquí estoy yo!- señalo.

Mina miro hacia la rubia y luego al castaño percatándose de su terrible error, al confundirlos.

-Disculpa- dijo Mina dejando de lado a Marco. –Te parece a Moon, son como dos gotas de agua pero ella tenía el cabello blanco azulado, y le gustaban los enanos- riendo y recordando cuando conoció a River.

-Mina- dijo Star abrazándola y sacando una cabeza de altura en comparación a la mujer de cabello lavanda. -¡Te extrañe!- murmuro.

-Me da gusto, verte….y realmente ahora tienes un novio más guapo como varonil a diferencia de ese….¡flacuchento de Lucitor!- riendo.

-Mina eso fue hace tiempo- dijo Star.

-Hola- dijo Marco. –Es un gusto- siendo ignorado hasta el momento.

-¡Es un gusto!- dijo Mina estrechando la mano del castaño. –Soy Mina Loveberry, he trabajado para la familia Butterfly desde hace bastante tiempo….¡Que hacemos aquí, debemos ir a la mansión los están esperando!- señalo y recordando la hora.

Luego de ayudar a la joven pareja a llevar sus bolsos al vehículo, los tres emprendieron rumbo a la mansión Kord y conocer a sus interesantes habitantes de la familia Butterfly.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí…¿divertido o hilarante?...en fin queridos lectores, damos inicio de manera oficial el arco argumental de Nueva York, siendo sincero hace tiempo quería llegar a esta parte de la historia, he cumplido una meta importante me siento bastante orgulloso como ha ido este Fic y también agradezco a todos los lectores que han seguido cada capítulo, ahora hablemos del siguiente y se titula:**

 **¡La Antigua Mansion Kord!**

 **En principio pensaba hacer un capitulo pero creo que un segundo y hasta un tercer capítulo en torno a los sucesos de la mansión Kord, tengo ciertas nociones en cuanto a los capítulos futuros, no quiero adelantar nada pero veríamos publicaciones bastante cercanas una de otra, solo manténganse atentos para lo que se viene, eso incluye algunos personajes OC completamente nuevos de la familia Butterfly, serán capítulos de larga duración.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Guest:** Creo que muchos pensaron un ToffeexHekapoo, no los culpo. Lo importante que tenemos mucha historia por delante.

 **Sugar:** Gracias como te he mencionado antes prefiero adelantar algunos sucesos puntuales, obviamente en el aniversario dije que fácilmente podemos llegar hasta un capitulo superior al 150, aun nos queda mucha historia por delante.

Hekapoo aclaremos ella no parece la Cenicienta de la historia, por sus decisiones debe tener un camino que recorrer, pero en el futuro sabe lo que es realmente importante y cómo enfocarse en lo necesario para su vida, Marco necesitara terapia después de oír sobre sus irritaciones en ciertas partes del cuerpo, pero ella es millonaria y tiene su propio yate ahora.

 **Cohenn:** Comprendo su momento de furia, en especial por ese spoiler. A nadie le gusta ver a la entrenadora loca sufrir pero ella tiene mucho dinero y será madre, tiene todo lo que desea a la vez.

 **Adrian Wilder:** Gracias y tranquilo tendremos más capítulos hacia el futuro pero estaremos un largo tiempo en la línea actual de la historia, como muchas más sorpresa.

 **Kevbray:** Lo dejo en la calle y huyendo de la justicia, ella es feliz tiene dinero va ser madre y tiene dinero.

 **Eso es todo lectores, nos veremos pronto en la siguiente actualización, la cual será bastante pronto, hasta la próxima!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hola lectores me da gusto en saludarles en un nuevo capitulo de Una Ciudad Llamada Echo Creek, pero antes de iniciar quiero detenerme para hablar algo de suma importancia sobre cierta situación en particular:**

 **Hace un par de días, un usuario de Wattpad estuvo subiendo esta historia a la ya mencionada plataforma, quiero dejar en claro que este denominado usuario en ningún momento le di mi autorización para realizarlo como él estuvo haciendo gala que era su historia afectado a otros autores dentro de Fanfiction con sus historias, luego de varias denuncias este sujeto retiro finalmente, las historias plagiadas.**

 **En caso que alguien desee subir esta historia debe enviarme un pm para otorgar mi autorización como reconocer mi trabajo por ser creador intelectual, muchos saben en este espacio de Star Vs The Forces Of Evil tengo trabajando 7 historias, tampoco voy a tolerar estos plagios a mis demás historias.**

 **Tengo mis razones para escribir aquí en Fanfiction o Fiction press, donde tengo también trabajando otras historias completamente de mi propia autoría. Dejando todo en claro voy a decir que para nada del mundo voy a tolerar sobre los plagios de algunas de mis historias, en caso que algunos de ustedes, queridos lectores lean alguna de mis historias en otra plataforma sin mi autorización les pido que denuncien a ese usuario y se me lo haga saber de inmediato.**

 **En lo personal prefiero no publicar mis historias en Wattpad por decisión propia, de todas formas no pienso tolerar estas situaciones.**

 **Ahora dejando el asunto ya comentado, vamos al siguiente capítulo y al final más palabras:**

* * *

-¡Whoa!- dijo Marco mirando por la ventana del vehículo hacia el exterior. –Se parece a la típica escena de una película de terror- se dijo.

Luego de una hora de viaje de la estación de trenes en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, la joven pareja abordo del vehículo conducido por Mina se encontraba a pocos metros del acceso hacia la mansión Kord. El castaño miraba de reojo a la rubia notando en su rostro una emoción por regresar nuevamente al hogar ancestral de la familia Butterfly, mientras la conductora como guardaespaldas de la familia mantenía su concentración en el volante.

-Mina- dijo Star captando la atención de la mujer. –¿Quién se encuentra en la mansión?- pregunto.

-Está la señora Etheria, Juno, Cecilia, el ex-capitán George, Justin….y también…Raimund- contesto. –Sin contar como parte del servicio a Manfred, el encargado de lavandería, dos guardias más y yo…

-¿Faltan más familiares?- pregunto Marco.

-Si- respondió Star. –Falta la tía Felicity, el tío Heatrude, el primo Matt, mi tío abuelo Teodoro, los gemelos Francés y Simón por ultimo la tía Della…- concluyo.

-¡Tanto familiares!- exclamo Marco.

-Digamos que todos en la familia tienen sus asuntos, por decirlo así….es bastante difícil que todos coincidan al mismo tiempo, casi nadie se queda mucho tiempo en la mansión pero en ocasiones vienen a descansar del mundo- señalo Star. –Es el refugio de la familia Butterfly.

-Refugio- dijo Mina manteniendo la velocidad. –La mansión parece una autentica fortaleza en especial se debe mantener lejos a los curiosos….

-¿Curiosos?- inquirió Marco llevando su mirada hacia la rubia. –Creo que no comprendo.

-Pues…- dijo Star viendo coincidentemente a través de la ventana, la razón de las palabras de Mina. –Eso- señalo hacia el exterior. El castaño vio en la dirección indicada por la rubia, notando dos furgonetas y un grupo de personas esperando algo en particular.

-¿Y ellos son?- pregunto a Mina y Star.

-Ellos dicen ser un grupo de investigadores de lo paranormal, afirman que el fantasma de algunas Butterfly del pasado e incluso Falk Kord continua residiendo en la mansión protegiendo todo lo que obtuvieron a través de su vida…e incluso desean ver las cartas de tarot de mi tatarabuela Celena…se dice que dan una lectura exacta de todo…¡eso dice la historia!- exclamo Star.

-¡Marco!- dijo Mina. –He trabajado para la familia Butterfly desde los 18 años, créeme….¡los fantasmas o monstruos no existen, la única amenaza de este sitio!...¡SOY YO!- riendo como una demente.

La rubia solo esbozo una sonrisa hacia el castaño, en cambio aquel grupo de curiosos miraban el vehículo con cierta interés mientras ingresaban por el acceso principal de la residencia.

-¡Hogar dulce hogar!- exclamo Mina. –Tendrán que caminar la ultima parte del camino, esta noche debo vigilar el acceso y mantener a raya a los curiosos- comento y mirando de reojo su rifle con balas de pinturas.

* * *

 **La Antigua Mansión Kord: La Excéntrica Familia Butterfly**

 **Parte I**

 **(Nueva York I)**

 _ **Minutos después, hacia la entrada principal de la mansión.**_

La joven pareja continuo lo restante del camino en dirección de la entrada principal, en cambio Mina se quedo custodiando la entrada de acceso por gran parte de la noche. Star se preguntaba cómo lo estaría tomando Marco y en especial sabía sobre el particular carácter de sus familiares, mostrándose en parte algo preocupada por él.

-Esto es genial- dijo Marco estudiando los alrededores, principalmente los arboles. –Se parece a la típica película de terror, una mansión alejada de la ciudad…¡y qué es eso!- inquirió a la rubia.

-¡Oh!- dijo Star siguiendo al castaño. –Las gárgolas…

Ambos vieron en la última parte del tramo hacia la mansión, dos enormes estatuas de gárgolas talladas en granito y con cierto desgate por el paso del tiempo como las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Star había jugado con ellas en incontables ocasiones en compañía de sus padres como primas por las tardes de verano.

-Han estado aquí por cerca de 200 años, son de Falk- comento al castaño. –Mira en esa dirección- dijo apuntando con su dedo.

-¡Son varias!- contesto Marco viendo en la dirección señalada a más gárgolas. –¡Hasta un gato!- dijo sorprendido.

-¡¿Gato?!- murmuro Star viendo como un felino rechoncho de color blanco se encontraba paseando en las afueras de la mansión. –¡BABY!- dijo.

el felino con solo ver a Star camino lentamente en su dirección, siendo cargado entre los brazos de la rubia.

-¡Este es Baby!- dijo Star. –Es la gatita de la familia, siempre suele ir o venir pero nunca se pierde la hora de comer- comento al castaño.

-Eso está bien- contesto Marco tomando algo de distancia. –No quiero tener alguna clase de urticaria…

-Ups…se me olvido que eres alérgico a los gatos- dijo Star. –Pero al menos, no parece tener alguna clase….comezón…- se dijo acariciando a Baby mientras ronroneaba entre sus brazos.

El castaño cargo en su hombro su propio equipaje, luego tomo la maleta de la rubia mientras ella se quedo sorprendida por su actuar.

-¡Yo puedo cargarla!- dijo Star.

-No, hay problema- contesto. –Baby realmente parece cómodo entre sus brazos, y ya estamos cerca de la entrada- retomando su camino hacia la puerta principal de la imponente residencia del siglo 18.

-Sí, Marco- dijo Star alcanzándolo mientras Baby simplemente disfrutaba ser mimada por la rubia.

* * *

Sí el exterior de la mansión Kord, causaba cierta admiración por su estilo clásico como sus estatuas de gárgolas ubicadas estratégicamente para atemorizar a los intrusos. El interior de la residencia dictaba todo lo contrario, las paredes estaban pintada de color celeste, el techo de blanco como el resto de la estructura y el piso era de madera de roble.

El castaño al poner un pie en el interior de la residencia, sus ojos fueron atrapados por un sinfín de objetos desde alfombras, jarrones, pinturas, figuras de los más diversos materiales, adornos de clases e incluso un cañón antiguo procedente de Italia traído por Eclipsa y Falk luego de su regreso. Cada artículo de la mansión representaba los lugares visitados por los integrantes de la familia Butterfly.

En ese instante un hombre de expresión estoica vestido con el clásico traje de mayordomo los recibió con suma cortesía.

-¡Bienvenidos a la mansión Kord!- hablo Manfred. –Ha sido un tiempo, señorita Star- con su acento proveniente de Inglaterra.

-¡Hola, Manfred!- dijo Star. –Te presento a mi novio, Marco…

-¡Hola, es un gusto!- contesto Marco llevando su mano mientras el estoico hombre respondió el saludo con una reverencia y luego estrecho su mano.

-A su servicio, señorito Marco- contesto el mayordomo. –¿Dónde esta Mina?- pregunto.

-Ella se quedo en la entrada principal, vigilando a los curiosos- respondió Star. –Ya sabes cómo es…

-Señorita Star y señorito Marco, pueden dejar sus maletas, yo las llevare en personas a sus cuartos designados…les tengo servido en el comedor principal algo de comer, ya van siendo cerca de las 1 de la madrugada…pero la señora Etheria y Justin los están esperando…los demás miembros de la familia están durmiendo en sus cuartos, la fiesta de año nuevo duro hasta esta madrugada…- comento Manfred. –¡Por aquí, por favor!- guiando a la joven pareja mientras Baby simplemente se quedo recostada sobre la maleta de Star.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

Aquellos pocos comunes objetos solo lo había visto en programas de televisión ya fuera documentales, películas, series e incluso en artículos sobre ciertas culturas del mundo en especial pudo ver hasta un Moai en miniatura tallado en roca.

-¡Whoa!- se dijo Marco mirando en todas direcciones.

-Psss….- dijo en voz baja Star. –Mira a tu derecha- señalo.

-Mi derecha- se dijo llevando su vista en la dirección señalada. –Jalisco de hace 100 años….

Era un cuadro de tamaño pequeño retratando la ciudad natal del Rafael Díaz, solo se quedo viendo la imagen por unos segundos antes de alcanzar nuevamente a la rubia y el mayordomo por el largo pasillo, llegando hasta dos puertas corredizas.

-¡Adelante!- dijo Manfred abriendo las puertas del salón comedor.

En el momento de ingresar vieron frente a ellos una enorme mesa con al menos 30 sillas, un candelabro suspendido sobre el aire, algunos cuadros y hasta un enorme oso ubicando en un pedestal.

-¡Excelente!- dijo un hombre delgado ubicado en la mesa, vistiendo ropa bastante ostentosa e incluso empuñando un bastón con cabeza de lagarto. –15 minutos más y ya me iba a comer sus sándwich…

-Ya comenzaste con tus habladurías, Justin- dijo Etheria colocándose de pie. –Hola querida Star y joven Marco….- viendo detenidamente a la joven pareja.

-Hola tía Etheria/Hola señora Etheria- dijeron tanto Star y Marco.

-Soy yo….o realmente crecieron- comento Etheria.

-Querida Star, realmente estas hecha toda una mujer- dijo Justin abrazando a la rubia y luego girándose en dirección de Marco. –Hola joven….¡soy Justin Butterfly, primo en segundo grado de Star!- estrechando la mano del castaño.

-Hola, soy Marco Díaz- contesto Marco. –Soy yo o tiene las manos muy suaves…- se dijo.

-Igual, querido Marco- contesto Justin. –¡Vaya!...cuando Moon era joven trajo a un enano….pero Star trajo a un chico más imponente…y realmente tiene las manos suaves- se dijo.

-Tomen asiento –dijo Etheria. –Deben tener hambres, y los demás miembros de la familia ya fueron a dormir….fue una fiesta de año nuevo muy larga...- comenzando hablar con los recién llegados.

Los cuatros tomaron asientos en la extensa mesa de la mansión charlando por algunos minutos, mientras la joven pareja disfrutaban los sándwiches, en lo restante de la velada en compañía del singular primo y la tía Etheria.

 _ **Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, habitación de Marco.**_

-Al fin- se dijo tumbándose en la cama y estudiando su habitación designada al interior de la mansión Kord. –Realmente esta cama es cómoda- comenzando lentamente a quedarse dormido.

Marco apenas durmió luego de la fiesta de año nuevo, seguido del largo viaje y lo incomodo que fue descansar en uno de los asientos del tren, por último el viaje hacia la mansión. Él tras unos minutos recostado rápidamente se puso de pie buscando en su maleta su pijama pero en ese instante noto como un sobre para cartas, cayó a sus pies tomándolo entre sus manos y reconociendo enseguida la letra.

-De mamá para Marco- leyó para sí mismo y luego revisando el contenido del sobre con algunos billetes. – _¡Nunca está demás tener algo de dinero extra en un viaje, como cualquier imprevisto!...¡Con amor Mamá!..._ \- guardando nuevamente aquel sobre con el dinero extra y dando finalmente con su pijama.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa, el castaño vestía una camiseta negra y un pantalón estilo escoses en parte holgado, tras apagar la luz de la habitación se metió bajo las ropas de cama y confirmando que su celular estaba conectado a su cargador.

-¡Marco merece dormir, luego de un largo día!- se dijo quedándose dormido enseguida. –Me pregunto cómo serán los demás familiares de Star.

Solo fueron cerca de 15 minutos tras quedarse dormido, cuando una figura ingreso en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación se deslizo sin realizar el más minimo ruido. Ella se acerco a la cama tomando lugar junto a él, en principio le complico acomodarse a un lado.

-Solo debe moverse un poco- se dijo Star.

La rubia había esperado en su habitación que estaba a solo un par de metros a la de Marco, para escabullirse en medio de la noche aprovechando la ocasión para dormir junto a su novio.

-Ehm….por favor, muévete un poco- se volvió a repetir viendo como sus plegarias se cumplían, con una sonrisa en su rostro finalmente se acurruco junto a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto en ese instante. –Star…

-No hables tan fuerte…- le susurro al castaño. –Quiero dormir contigo y tengo frió…- fue su respuesta. El castaño apenas abrió un ojo pero simplemente se acomodo junto a ella, Star volvió a darle otro beso siendo esta vez entre los labios.

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo Star. –¡Guapo!- le susurro.

-¡Buenas…!- fue lo que dijo Marco antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

* * *

El desayuno era servido a las 10 am en punto, en el salón comedor.

Aquella mañana de 2 de enero del nuevo año, el mayordomo Manfred dispuso sobre la mesa un autentico desayuno continental desde fruta de la temporada picada en cubos, cereales, leche, waffles con mermelada y algunas bebidas con minerales para reponer las fuerzas.

-¡Servido!- dijo Manfred. -¡También tenemos café!...- señalo.

-Gracias- contestaron todo los presentes desde Etheria hasta Raimund.

La rubia observo en primer lugar a Etheria comiendo, luego a su prima Juno sirviéndose jugo. En cambio en dirección de opuesta de ambas estaba su prima Cecilia de 18 años con un largo cabello pintado color violeta cubriendo su lado izquierdo del rostro con un mechón comiendo con total tranquilidad, luego estaba Justin probando una ensalada de fruta, estaba George un hombre con el cabello corto estilo militar de alrededor de 40 años y por ultimo un joven adulto de 27 años de cabellera caoba peinado hacia atrás llamado Raimund.

-¿Dónde está Marco?- pregunto Etheria.

-¿Marco?- pregunto Raimund dejando de lado su café. –Ese es su nombre- llevando su mirada a Star.

-Si- contesto Star. –Y el salió a ejercitarse a las 9 en punto…debe estar por regresar…

-¡Vaya!- dijo Justin. –Tu novio es realmente un deportista….¡acaso es alguna clase de superhéroe!...

-¡Justin!- dijo George. –Dime señor elegante que sabes tú, sobre estar en forma….nuestros jóvenes necesitan hacer ejercicio…ser fuertes y en condición física- alzando su puño.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Juno. –Siempre que estamos juntos debemos comenzar estos debates…aparentemente, la tía Moon lo tiene en alta consideración….¿Verdad, Cecilia?- pregunto llevando su vista a su prima que esta con una libreta en mano escribiendo e ignorando los comentarios de su familia.

-¡Cecilia!- dijo Etheria. –Qué opinas- inquirió a su sobrina mientras dejaba de lado su libreta.

-Ehmm….ni idea, ni siquiera he hablado con él….solo sé que Star estaba rondando esta mañana cerca de su habitación- contesto Cecilia con una voz un tanto melancólica. –¿Pasaste la noche con tu novio?- pregunto a la rubia.

Los demás miembros de la familia de inmediato posaron su mirada en la rubia, ella trato de mantener la compostura como evitar cometer algún crimen contra su prima.

Cecilia Butterfly era hija de Felicity Butterfly, siempre se había caracterizado por su personalidad reservada como un tanto melancólica, algunos pensaban que tenia de cierta forma alguna clase de depresión, pero varios especialistas confirmaron que solo era una chica normal en todo sentido de la palabra, pero su personalidad necesitaba ser trabajada.

-Cecilia….se me olvido que estaba cerca su habitación- se dijo. –Solo pase esta mañana a ver como durmió….¡luego se fue a hacer ejercicio!- contesto.

Star solo esbozo una sonrisa inocente tratando de desviar su atención pero en ese instante la figura de un joven espigando se hizo presente en el salón comedor.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Marco. –Disculpen el retraso nunca llego tarde, pero necesitaba espirar mi cuerpo luego de un largo viaje- hablando en un tono de suma educación y entrando algo apenado.

-¡Whoa!- dijo Juno. –Creo que debería ir a California a buscar un novio así…

-Nadie se fija en las problemáticas- comento Cecilia a Juno. –Es perfecto….lo necesito…y hasta tiene sudor real incluido…- se dijo a si misma comenzando nuevamente a escribir en su libreta.

-Hola- dijo George. –Soy el tío George…- poniéndose de pie y saludando al castaño.

-Un gusto, Marco Díaz- contesto Marco. –Hola, un gusto- saludando esta vez a Raimund.

-Igual, joven- contesto Raimund. –Al menos no es un enano como el tío River- se dijo.

Star luego hizo las presentaciones formales con su prima Juno como Cecilia. El castaño saludo cordialmente a la primera chica intercambiando algunas palabras pero en cuanto a la segunda chica de cabello pintado que le cubría en parte el rostro, simplemente comenzó a realizar un par de preguntas.

-¿Cuál es tu altura?... ¿tienes abdominales?...y dime realmente te bronceas…- inquirió en ese minuto a Marco. –Y dime tienes algún interés en particular, hobby…- continuando con sus preguntas.

El castaño trato de responder algunas de las incontables preguntas de Cecilia pero Star intervino en ese instante.

-Cecilia- dijo Star. –Luego pueden charlar, estamos desayunando….te prometo que después podrás hablar con él…

-Sí- contesto Marco. –Podemos hablar todo lo que tú quieras…

La chica del cabello pintado asistió con la cabeza, regresando a su lugar como tomando nota en su libreta. Lo restante del desayuno continuó con el típico interrogatorio hacia el nuevo novio de uno de las integrantes de la familia, en parte todas preguntas eran realizadas por Raimund, George y Justin. En cambio Cecilia miraba furtivamente a Marco escribiendo en su libreta y se dijo:

-Al fin tengo un chico de carne y hueso…normal, se terminaron los chicos imaginarios…- escribiendo en su libreta de ideas.

 _ **En cambio, Echo Creek.**_

-¡Odio mi vida!- se dijo River llevando un delantal floreado y sosteniendo una escoba.

-Nada de quejas- dijo Moon. –Ya sabes que siempre hacemos la limpieza a fondo luego de año nuevo, debemos comenzar con el pie derecho…¡Ahora que estamos solos y Úrsula regreso para atender sus asuntos en su empleo, debemos sacar esto adelante!- exclamo.

River solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro, tomando de mala gana la escoba comenzando a barrer. En cambio Moon se encontraba limpiando cada uno de los muebles de la sala principal, pero antes de continuar se percato que su esposo estaba viendo hacia el vació.

-¡¿River?!- dijo Moon. –¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

-Ehm…disculpa estaba pensando en algo tonto- contesto.

-¿En qué?- pregunto. –Apuesto que está preocupado por Marco, en realidad no lo culpo le costó ganarse la aceptación de mi familia….pero al menos fue aceptado…- se dijo.

-Ya sabes….sobre Marco- contesto River. –Es un buen chico, algunos de ellos pueden ser algo malvados…

-Te refieres a los chistes de enanos- dijo Moon.

-Si…digo no…si en definitiva- confirmo River. –Recuerdas cuando tome a Justin y lo lance como 4 metros…

-Jaja…si lo recuerdo, eso sí fue divertido- dijo Moon apoyando su mano en el hombro de River. –Estará bien, además podrá conocer a algunos integrantes de la familia…y es mejor continuar con la limpieza….¡O no te dejare ir a la noche de poker con Rafael y Toffee!- señalo.

-¡Enseguida!- contesto River tomando nuevamente la escoba.

 _ **De regreso a la Mansión Kord, desde Star.**_

Luego de terminar de ordenar su ropa que trajo consigo para los días que se encontraría en la ciudad de Nueva York como en Londres, al interior del ropero. Se dispuso a revisar su celular contestando algunos mensajes de Lilacia como Kelly preguntando como estuvo su viaje e incluso teniendo casi todo listo para la fiesta dentro de dos días.

-¡Si, llegamos bien. El viaje fue bastante cómodo e incluso descansaremos aquí en la mansión Kord!- o hablo por mensajes de voz por medio de Whatsapp viendo en ese instante a su prima Cecilia entrar.

-Disculpa, Star- dijo Cecilia anunciándose. –Necesito pedirte un favor…

Star señalo con su dedo índice derecho que la aguardara por unos minutos antes de hablar con ella. Tras enviar varios mensajes de voz a sus dos amigas, puso su atención en su prima que estaba revisando las pertenencias de la rubia. Ella siempre le ha tenido un gran cariño a su prima y sus excentricidades e incluso era seguidora en su perfil de Fictionpress, leyendo su única historia.

-¿Buscas algo?- pregunto Star. –Ella nunca cambia…pero siempre la voy a querer…- se dijo acercándose a su prima.

-Si…bueno veras….yo necesito un favor, tuyo…espero que me puedas ayudar…- comento Cecilia con su voz melancólica. –Incluso te voy a recompensar...

-Cecilia- dijo Star. –No necesitas recompensarme, solo dime lo que necesitas con total confianza…

-Eso suena bien- contesto Cecilia. –Mira necesito que me prestes por al menos una hora….a tu…¡Novio!...es un chico de carne y hueso…

-Sí, claro- contesto Star percatándose del favor de su prima. –¡¿QUÉ?!- grito con la fuerza de sus pulmones viendo a Cecilia.

Star necesito unos minutos antes de reaccionar frente a la inusual petición de su prima, en especial relacionado a su novio. En cambio Cecilia le explico rápidamente la razón por necesitar a Marco por al menos una hora, completamente a solas en su habitación.

-¡Oh!...eso explica porque no has actualizado- comento Star. –Ha sido cerca de un mes…desde el ultimo capitulo.

-He tratado de investigar pero digamos….que…es algo difícil encontrar a un chico que no se alarme- comento. –Incluso puse un anuncio para solicitar ayuda pero muchos piensas que busco una cita con un desconocido…quizás simplemente mal interpretan mi intención…¿me ayudaras?- pregunto.

-Pues…claro- contesto Star. –Y solo será por una hora….¡Nada de cosas raras!- señalo.

-Sí, lo prometo- dijo Cecilia. –¡Solo será una hora!…y nada más es más que suficiente…pero si llego a pasarme luego te explico.

-Yo hablare con Marco- dijo Star recordando algo más. –Ahora que recuerdo, cuando piensas cambiar tu nombre de usuario en Fictionpress…quizás algo más simple e incluso creativo…

-¡Templaria Oscura !...es un lindo seudónimo- respondió Cecilia. –A mí me gusta…

-Tal vez…¡Dama Oscura!...- propuso Star.

-No- contesto Cecilia. – Templaria Oscura, me gusta…y es perfecto para mí…

-Está bien- dijo Star. –Insisto debería ser un nombre más creativo, sinceramente parece un seudónimo algo poco creativo…- pensó para sí misma.

* * *

Luego de hablar con Cecilia, Star iba en búsqueda del castaño para hablar con él sobre la petición de su prima.

En relación a la extraña petición de su prima, ella apreciaba a la chica de cabello pintado. Apenas le daba importancia a su excéntrico carácter e incluso en su tiempo como estudiante de Santa Olga solía mostrarse preocupada por Cecilia.

-Marco es un chico comprensivo- se dijo Star llegando a su puerta y tocando. –¡Marco!...

En ese momento se encontró al castaño colocándose una camiseta color negra y luego su sudadera de color roja.

-¡Hey!- dijo él. –¿Sucede algo?...

-¿Estas ocupado?- pregunto la rubia.

-No- contesto Marco. –Pensaba bajar a ver los demás objetos decorativos…

-Necesito de tu ayuda…en realidad es Cecilia- señalo Star.

-Cecilia- dijo Marco. –¡Oh!...tu prima del cabello pintado…

-Sí, ella misma- tomando lugar en la cama mientras el castaño se colocaba su cinturón. –Ella me pidió o mejor dicho…ella necesita de tu ayuda…

-¿Mi ayuda?- pregunto confundido.

-Mi veras…- comenzando a explicarle. Star comenzó explicando la situación en relación de Cecilia sufriendo un bloqueo de escritor, viéndose completamente impedida de continuar su historia en Fictionpress.

El castaño al oír la explicación de la rubia, no encontraba razón alguna para negarse teniendo en mente las preguntas realizadas de manera inesperada en el desayuno.

-Sí, claro- contesto Marco. –No veo problema…

-¡Excelente!- dijo Star con una sonrisa. –¡Eres el mejor!...

-Me pregunto de que ira esa historia- se dijo Marco.

 _ **Minutos Después, en la habitación de Cecilia.**_

-Aquí estoy- dijo Marco viendo la habitación en el umbral de la puerta. –Tiene muchos carteles de bandas de J-pop, películas, anime e incluso una lámpara de lava- se dijo.

-Adelante- dijo Cecilia. –Cierra la puerta por favor…necesitamos privacidad…

-Eh…está bien- dijo Marco cerrando la puerta y tomando lugar en un banquillo. –Star me explico lo que necesitas.

-Eso está bien- dijo Cecilia poniéndose de pie. –Incluso te dijo de mi bloqueo…he estado buscando a un chico que pueda ayudarme con algo muy importante…dame unos segundos…

Marco estaba dispuesto en ayudar a Cecilia con su pequeño problema del bloqueo de escritora, en cambio la prima de Star abrió la puerta de su armario buscando algo en especifico hasta dar con aquello.

El castaño apenas dio crédito de lo que estaba viendo frente a él, la chica extrajo desde el interior del pequeño cuarto, un muñeco utilizado para enseñar técnica de reanimación de aproximadamente 70 cm, llevando una peluca rubia, un vestido floreado desgatado y los labios pintados.

-No inventes- se dijo Marco viendo el muñeco. –Y eso.

-Ella se llama Sussy, es mi ayudante- contesto Cecilia. –Puedes quitarte la sudadera como la camiseta…he estado estancada en mi historia y eres perfecto para ayudarme a describir la escena…

-Y esa historia según me comento Star es de…- trato de decir el castaño antes que la propia Cecilia se adelantara.

-Sí, es una novela de romance juvenil..necesito describir una escena algo erótica…- fue la respuesta de Cecilia tomando su computadora portátil. –Comencemos… ¡Primo Marco!...

* * *

 **Bien lectores hasta aquí llegamos con el capitulo, espero que fuera de su agrado. En realidad me divertí bastante escribiendo este capítulo e incluso con la corrección me pase riendo en todo momento, en fin el próximo capítulo se titula:**

 **La Antigua Mansión Kord: La Excéntrica Familia Butterfly Parte II**

 **Básicamente retomaremos en donde quedo el capitulo, eso incluye que será mucho más extenso la siguiente actualización tendremos más vistazos a los diversos familiares de Star en esta historia.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Cohenn:** Tranquilo tendrá su momento salvaje en los próximos capítulos, ya tengo varias cosas en mente como se van a desarrollar en especifico. Recién estamos iniciando esta arco argumental aun nos queda mucho por ver más adelante y digamos que tendremos varias sorpresas.

 **Sugar:** El capitulo del tren fue algo corto pero divertido, la censura tampoco quería caer en algo muy estricto pero al menos se entiendo lo que iba a decir Star, lo de Mina al menos se entendió como la perfile prefería hacer una mezcla normal como el personaje de la serie, el resultado fue bastante satisfactorio. Sobre Hekapoo y Toffee todo puede suceder en la historia.

 **Bien lectores eso fue todo por el momento, recuerdo lo que dijimos más arriba sobre los plagios. También le digo que la imagen de portada es una visión que tendría la prima Cecilia, basado en el personaje de la reina Celena la tímida pero la hice algo taciturna, espero que fuera de su agrado, todos los agradecimientos a su dibujante.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	57. Chapter 57

**¡HOLA! Lectores…antes de iniciar este nuevo capítulo de Una Ciudad Llamada Echo Creek….quiero manifestar profundamente mi felicidad….se preguntaran cual es la razón...y es muy simple llegamos de manera oficial a los 100 reviews y es más estamos con un total de 101 reviews….realmente me hace muy feliz….todo gracias a ustedes queridos lectores, son los mejores.**

 **Ahora regresando al nuevo capítulo iniciamos específicamente, retomándolo desde donde lo dejamos…al final un par de palabras en relación a los siguientes capítulos:**

* * *

 _ **En la entrada principal de la mansión Kord.**_

-¿Dónde vas tú?- se dijo posando su dedo en el gatillo del rifle con balas de pintura. –¡Dispara al pecho!- se repitió observando por la mira del arma.

Mina Loveberry a pesar de llevar casi 22 años de servicio con la familia Butterfly, siempre había sido considerada como parte de la familia pero en ocasiones su personalidad algo inestable le jugaba en contra e incluso se metía en serios problemas. En el transcurso del último tiempo había estado asistiendo a terapias para tratar su ansiedad y sus crisis de nervios recetándole algunos medicamentos que debía tomar cada 10 horas, logrando un equilibrio en su vida personal como laboral.

Regresando a sus deberes de mantener vigilada la mansión especialmente de aquellos fanáticos de lo sobrenatural recordando las incontables historia sobre los sucesos paranormales de la mansión Kord.

-Lo fantasmas no existen…..cual es esa extraña fascinación por lo desconocido…debería dejar a los muertos en paz….pero estos…."caza-fantasmas de quinta"….no se van a rendir- se dijo.

La mujer se encontraba oculta en un pequeño bunker construido especialmente para mantener vigilado la única entrada de la residencia e incluso estaba camuflado para tener una mejor perspectiva. Aquel lugar había sido construido por Falk Kord para mantener protegido la mansión, en caso de algún ataque de los enemigos de la familia en especial de Lawrence luego de su humillación por perder a Eclipsa como sus bienes en medio del divorcio, en el transcurrir de los siguientes años en el pequeño puesto de vigilancia fue adaptándose a tiempos más modernos, especialmente para custodiar la propiedad de posibles ladrones deseosos de poner sus manos en los incontables tesoros familiares adquiridos a través del tiempo por la familia Butterfly.

-¡BANG!- dijo Mina jalando el gatillo de su rifle de balas de pinturas mientras uno de aquellos curiosos trataba de acercarse al portón. –Nada mal para comenzar el año….ya llevo 3 perdedores marcados- continuando con su vigilancia mientras el afectado protestaba con ciertas palabras.

-¡MUÉRETE MINA LOVEBERRY, MALDITA DEMENTE…!- dijo aquel hombre y recibiendo coincidentemente otro tiro, esta vez cubriendo por completo su rostro de pintura color rosa.

-Jajajaja….LOSER- dijo Mina riendo.

* * *

 **La Mansión Kord: Los Excéntricos Butterfly**

 **Parte II**

 _ **Habitación de Cecilia.**_

-Debo tener un tornillo zafado para hacer esto- se dijo Marco con el torso desnudo.

En cuanto a la joven Cecilia Butterfly había comenzando nuevamente a releer todo lo escrito con anterioridad en su historia, en ocasiones se detenía a cambiar alguna palabra o un párrafo completo antes de llegar a la escena que tanto tiempo le había causado impedimento de finalizar aquel capitulo.

-Bonitos abdominales pero tampoco eres una masa andante de músculos…..¿entonces cuanto puedes levantar?- pregunto Cecilia.

-Ni idea mi entrenadora de la academia, me tiene una rutina especial de ejercicio….en ocasiones debo cargarla sobre mi espalda o coloca sus pies sobre mi espalda, pero suelo trabajar con pesas de distintos tipos…- contesto Marco.

-Ah eso es lindo….entonces ahora comencemos- dijo Cecilia. –Y por favor trata bien a Sussy.

El castaño solo lanzo un suspiro y a la vez girar los ojos, tomando el muñeco de 70 cm mientras la prima de la rubia, le indicaba como debía posicionarse.

-Recuesta a Sussy sobre la cama….y luego mírala fijamente….no digas nada y mantente así hasta que yo te diga- indico.

-Si…- contesto Marco. –Esto parece fácil….me da gusto que al menos sea "más agradable que Hekapoo"- se dijo sintiendo coincidentemente en su nuca un ardor y un leve escalofrió.

Cecilia deslizo rápidamente sus dedos en el teclado de su computadora portátil y viendo de reojo al castaño mientras se mantenía inmóvil sobre el muñeco. La chica se detenía brevemente en medio de su redacción revisando, si estaba adecuadamente desarrollo los pasajes de su historia especialmente aquella escena erótica, las siguientes líneas como diálogos fueron bastante fáciles de plasmar por medio del teclado.

-Ahora quiero que mires a Sussy con mucha pasión, si tienes problemas imagina que es Star- señalo Cecilia. Marco poso su mirada en el muñeco para practicar reanimación tratando de imaginar que era la propia Star.

-Eh….es algo complicado- contesto él.

-Al menos trata de hacer un esfuerzo, por favor- indico Cecilia.

-Está bien- respondió Marco. –Imagina que es Star- se dijo realizando aquel esfuerzo pero teniendo ciertas dificultades.

 _ **En el invernadero de la mansión Kord.**_

La antigua mansión Kord se conocía por sus más diversas habitaciones como sus objetos pero en la residencia existían algunas construcciones adicionales como la piscina, una primera bodega con herramientas, una segunda bodega destinada para los muebles de verano especialmente para la piscina y un lugar destinado para realizar parrilladas pero la principal edificación externa resultaba ser un invernadero con cerca de 100 años de antigüedad para el cultivo de algunas plantas como las rosas.

La familia Butterfly principalmente las integrantes femeninas solían dedicarse al cultivo de rosas pero algo que requería de cierta forma paciencia o mejor mucha paciencia para trabajar con ellas.

-Mal- dijo Etheria tomando las tijeras. –Debe ser un corte delicado, cariño- señalo.

-Sí, tía Etheria- contesto Star llevando un sweater color beige, un par de pantalones cortos de mezclilla, un par de leggins color negro y calzando un par de botines color azul. –Nunca he sido buena- se dijo.

En cuanto a la prima Juno Butterfly le resultaba realmente fácil en desempeñar las labores del invernadero pasado en ocasiones largas horas en el cuidado de las plantas como flores de todo el lugar.

-Star, es fácil…debes tener paciencia y lentamente ir trabajando….- comento su prima.

-Eso mismo le he dicho durante los últimos 5 años, pero digamos que Moon tampoco tenía esa paciencia como mi hermana Comet….- comento Etheria revisando las rosas.

-¡Oh!- dijo Star recordando como Moon al ver rosas inmediatamente comenzaba a verse presionada. –Me pregunto cómo le irá a Marco con Cecilia- se dijo.

La rubia continúo ayudando a su tía abuela como su prima al interior del invernadero, en el fondo comprendía el singular carácter de su prima especialmente relacionado a sus intereses.

-Star, tu novio realmente debe tener una paciencia inquebrantable…especialmente por Cecilia...en especial con sus "interés particulares"...- comento Juno revisando los tallos de las rosas y dejando de lado las tijeras.

-Cecilia, solo necesita tener más amigo e incluso le organice una cita a ciega con el nieto de una amiga de mis noches de póker…ella fue y regreso a la media hora- dijo Etheria captando la atención de ambas chicas. –Y aparentemente aquel chico termino llorando, luego de un par de palabras.

-¿Qué le dijo?- pregunto Star.

-Pues…- intervino Juno. –Nadie lo sabe, sigue siendo un misterio. Cuando le preguntas qué fue lo que sucedió ella simplemente: ….No era mi tipo, además solo es el típico estereotipo de chico de una novela donde el protagonista tiene un harem…- imitando su voz.

-¡OH!- exclamo Star. –Marco al menos ha sobrevivido a Hekapoo- se dijo y recordando las múltiples tareas que la demente entrenadora lo obligaba a cumplir. Star decisión que tras terminar de ayudar a su tía abuela como prima, iría directamente a ver cómo iban las cosas con su prima Cecilia y Marco.

-Star, eso me recuerda- dijo Etheria viendo a la rubia. –Podrías ir después a darle de comer al Señor Abrazos.

-Sí, claro- contesto ella. –Se me olvido Marco debe conocer al señor Abrazos- emocionándose con la idea de presentar a la otra mascota de la familia.

 _ **De regreso a la habitación de Cecilia.**_

La joven Cecilia Butterfly bebió rápidamente una lata de gaseosa arrojándola directamente al pequeño basurero que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella y retomando su historia.

-Entonces…luego de esta pequeña revisión a la ortografía, quiero que imagines a Sussy como Star- indico al castaño y repasando la última línea donde quedo antes de beber la gaseosa. El castaño se coloco sobre el muñeco tratando de visualizar a la rubia frente a él, por largos minutos busco la forma de concentrarse para imaginar a Star.

-No puedo- contesto Marco.

-Tal vez…necesitas un pequeño empujón- sugirió Cecilia poniéndose de pie, buscando entre los cajones de su escritorio algo en especifico. –Se que esta por aquí…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto él.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo Cecilia pasando al castaño una fotografía bastante especial –Es Star a los 12 años.

Marco se quedo sorprendido al ver aquella fotografía apenas dando crédito de la persona que tenía en frente. Aquella imagen de la rubia con tan solo 12 años con el cabello más corto, un severo caso de acné y especialmente frenillos.

-Star odia esa fotografía….ese corte de cabello como sus frenillos son una cosa…pero su acné fue realmente un problema…en ocasiones el primo Matt o los gemelos….suelen realizar algunas bromas hacia ella…pero siempre terminaba en una pelea- comento Cecilia. –Así que pone esa foto en el rostro de Sussy y continúenos donde quedamos.

-Me puedo con esta fotografía luego de terminar- inquirió a Cecilia.

-Sí, claro….no le veo problema- contesto. Retomando su papel como modelo coloco al muñeco en la misma posición, tratando de imaginar nuevamente.

-Ahora…quedamos en el clímax de la escena…el protagonista debe manifestar sus más profundos deseos hacia ella- indico la chica.

-No suena tan difícil- respondió Marco. –Animo Díaz…cuando todo esto termine simplemente todo será una pesadilla, has sobrevivido a muchas cosas como a Hekapoo- se repitió.

El castaño observo la fotografía de la rubia en sus 12 años, quedando bastante sorprendido por el aspecto de la rubia de hace unos años.

-Esto explica la razón del porque no tiene fotografía entre los 12 a 14 años….- se dijo él.

En cuanto a Cecilia al mirar brevemente la escena rápidamente comenzó a describir los sucesos que estaba creando con ayuda del castaño, ella esbozo una leve sonrisa por ver como su espera, estaba teniendo frutos tras varias semanas de bloqueo de escritora.

-¡¿Marco?!- pregunto Cecilia. –Debes hablarme a Sussy, recuerda manifestar tus más profundo deseos ocultos…ya sabes es como estar a solas con mi prima Star- indico.

-Mis más profundos deseos- se dijo meditando en su mente por algunos segundos. –¿Y cuáles son mis deseos más profundos?- se pregunto.

En realidad todos los pensamientos en relación a Star estaba centrado por su sonrisa, el perfume que utilizaba, su comportamiento algo infantil, las ocasiones cuando tenían sus citas, miraban una película, salían de compras, los turnos de trabajos en la tienda de Geralt y en las ocasiones que cuidaba a Star cuando solía ser el chico de la máscara.

-En realidad…no tengo deseos ocultos- contesto a Cecilia.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto.

La chica mantuvo unos segundos silencio, luego de realizar aquella pregunta redacto rápidamente algunas líneas que le vinieron a la mente en el ultimo momento.

-¡¿Cecilia?!- pregunto Star.

Ambos jóvenes llevaron su mirada hacia la puerta de habitación notando en el umbral de la misma, la figura de Star completamente desconcertada.

-¡DÍAZ!- grito Star.

* * *

-¡DÍAZ!- grito Star.

La rubia había decido presentarse en la habitación de su prima por dos razones, en primer lugar era ver cómo iba el proyecto de Cecilia con la ayuda del castaño y luego llevar al propio Marco a visitar al Señor Abrazos.

-¡Oh!...es una lástima….pero nuestra pequeña fiesta hasta aquí llego- dijo Cecilia. –Ya puedes colocarte la camiseta como tu sudadera- indico. Marco rápidamente se coloco la prenda mirando de reojo y mostrando una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

-Ehm…cuando quieras Cecilia- dijo Marco guardando la fotografía sin que Star se percatara de su presencia.

-Con este material podre terminar….mi capitulo- contesto Cecilia. –Y Star gracias por facilitarme a Marco, de paso me gustan mayores- regresando a su escritura.

Luego de dejar la habitación de Cecilia ambos se encontraban en el pasillo principal de la mansión, específicamente en la primera planta. El castaño iba algo más rezagado mientras la rubia apenas había emitido palabra alguna por verlo sin su camiseta y sobre aquel muñeco.

-Ehm….Star- dijo Marco. –¿Celosa?- se pregunto, ella se detuvo girándose rápidamente en dirección de él con una expresión de molestia.

-Solo te dije que la ayudaras…no quitarse la ropa- indico Star. –Yo soy la única que puede ver sus abdominales, no puedo creerlo- se dijo.

-¡Star!- dijo Marco una vez más.

La rubia solo necesito dar algunos pasos quedando a pocos centímetros de él, mirando directamente sus ojos.

-Solo yo puedo ver tus abdominales y tocarlos- dijo Star rodeándolo con sus brazos y un dando pequeño beso. –¿Entendido?- pregunto.

-Si- contesto Marco con un segundo beso y manteniendolo por varios minutos. –Ni loco le menciono... que tengo su fotografía, cuando tenía 12 años- se dijo.

 _ **Minutos después, en el Hábitat.**_

-Hábitat- leyó Marco mostrándose con bastante curioso aquel nombre. –¿Y quién vive aquí?- pregunto.

-El Señor Abrazos- contesto Star. –Es la mascota de la tía Della…una vez papá se confundió y termino en interior es casi devorado por él.

Aquel sitio llamando el Hábitat se encontraba en dirección noreste de la propiedad, siendo una ampliación nueva teniendo tan solo un par de décadas desde su construcción como anexo.

-¿Qué clase de animal vive aquí?- pregunto Marco.

-Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo y….eso me recuerda- dijo Star. –Lee esto- señalo. El castaño recibió una hoja de papel con el titulo _reglamento de visitantes_ , comenzando a leer las correspondientes reglas:

 _1º El Señor Abrazos es lindo._

 _2º El Señor Abrazos debe comer cada cierto tiempo, dependiendo del tamaño de su comida._

 _3º La familia Butterfly no se hace responsable por cualquier tipo de accidentes, es aconsejable evitar conflictos legales._

 _4º Baby es la mejor amiga del Señor Abrazos._

 _5º River Johansen, tiene estrictamente prohibido entrar aquí._

 _6º En caso de emergencia llamar a Mina Loveberry o Manfred._

 _7º El Señor Abrazos le gusta expresar su cariño a su propia manera._

 _8º Si, el Señor Abrazos desea quedarse contigo debes quedarte quieto e incluso por horas._

 _9º No alterar el clima del Hábitat._

 _10º Si, comprendes las nueve reglas anteriores puedes entrar o si deseas morir da igual, con amor Della Butterfly._

-¿Es broma?- pregunto Marco dejando de lado aquel reglamento.

-No- contesto Star tomando entre sus manos una caja dejada hace unos minutos por el propio mayordomo Manfred. –Aquí tenemos la comida del Señor Abrazos- indico.

-No tengo nada personal en contra de las reglas pero creo que están...te dicen de cierta forma que si entras puede pasar algo malo y nadie se va hacer responsable….- comento Marco.

-Pues….veras…digamos que El Señor Abrazos es un animal bastante poco común- contesto Star. –Es mejor entrar y luego vas a entenderlo- pasando la caja al castaño.

En el momento de cruzar el umbral de la puerta sus ojos se maravillaron al ver aquel enorme cuarto anexo a la residencia Butterfly, era una réplica exacta de un hábitat tropical todo construido especialmente para aquel misterioso animal.

-¿Cuánto mide este lugar?- pregunto.

-Unos 10 metros de largos como 7 de alto- contesto Star. –Mi tía Etheria ordeno construirlo fue regalo de cumpleaños para mi tía Della, como ella es…"la madre del Señor Abrazos"…hasta un veterinario suele venir cada mes para un chequeo médico, todo es una réplica exacta del verdadero hogar de él.

Marco estudio los alrededores del cuarto construido especialmente para el Señor Abrazos, tratando con su mirada de encontrar al misterioso animal en el fondo tenía un extraño presentimiento en relación de aquel sitio.

-Este lugar realmente se parece a los hábitat naturales de los animales- indico Marco viendo las plantas, rocas, arboles e incluso los paneles de vidrios reforzado para evitar cualquier huida del animal. –¿Dónde está?- pregunto.

-Ni idea- dijo Star. –Simplemente puede estar en cualquier sitio, dame esa caja.

-¿Qué tiene la caja?- pregunto.

La rubia solo necesito colocar la caja en el suelo antes de retirar la tapa observo por última vez los alrededores, asegurándose del contenido.

-Entonces….esa caja tiene algo para el Señor Abrazos- inquirió a Star.

-Una rata- fue la respuesta y retirando la tapa. –Al Señor Abrazos le gusta cazar- liberando al pequeño animal.

-¿Cazar?- se dijo él mientras comenzaba en su mente a unir cada comentario, aquel reglamento, el hábitat y la rata. –No me digas…

-Marco- dijo Star. –No hagas ningún movimiento brusco, solo mantén la calma y respira…- índico.

Marco sintió un extraño escalofrió en todo su ser manteniendo la calma como le sugirió Star. Ella se mantuvo completamente tranquila pero sus ojos estaban clavados en una gruesa rama suspendida sobre la cabeza de ambos jóvenes.

-Tengo miedo- se dijo él.

En un breve parpadeo se encontró de frente a un animal con pequeños ojos brillantes mientras sacaba su lengua mirando fijamente al castaño.

-Tran….tranquilo- dijo Star en voz baja. –Él te tiene más miedo que tú a él- señalo.

Marco trataba de mantener la calma aquel enorme reptil debía medir por los menos cuatro metros, su piel era una mezcla de colores pardo, negro y blanco en su vientre. Él se quedo estudiando al castaño por unos segundos fijamente, una gota de sudor descendió por el rostro del chico tratando de mantener la compostura y hasta evitar asustar al propio reptil.

-Linda serpiente- dijo Marco. –Por favor no me comas- hablando entre dientes.

Algunos minutos después aquel imponente reptil descendió lentamente tocando el suelo y moviéndose en dirección de las plantas buscando a la rata, se deslizo sin mayor apuro sacando ocasionalmente la lengua y buscando su presa.

-¡Marco!- dijo Star jalando al castaño desde su ropa. –Salgamos rápido de aquí….El Señor Abrazos, va comer y se pone de malas si lo molestan- indico.

-Cl…claro- contesto luego de un fuerzo tratando de pronunciar algunas palabras. –Eso me dio miedo- y escuchando un leve chiquillo proveniente de la rata.

-Misión cumplida- dijo Star.

Tras asegurar la única entrada como revisar la temperatura ambiente del hábitat para el Señor Abrazos. Marco simplemente se recostó en el suelo repasando lo acontecido con la mascota de la tía Della Butterfly, en cambio Star tomo lugar junto a él acariciando su cabello y sujetando su mano.

-Puedes decirlo- señalo Star.

-¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TIENE UNA PITÓN DE BIRMANIA?!- grito Marco con la fuerzas de sus pulmones.

La rubia se quedo sin palabras en especial por identificar a la especie perteneciente de la serpiente, estaba completamente segura que nunca menciono de donde procedía aquel reptil.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de Birmania?- pregunto Star.

-He visto muchos programas de vida salvaje, por esa razón...se me hizo muy familiar el clima del hábitat y siempre hablaban de las pitones birmanas- contesto tratando de mantener sus nervios controlados.

-¡OH!- dijo Star. –No fue tan malo.

-Si tu lo dices….tener un monstruo a pocos centímetros de tu cara, no es malo me pregunto que puede suceder en caso de alterarse esa pitón...- contesto a la rubia mientras continuaba acariciando su rostro.

-¡Oh! gracias al cielo- dijo Justin Butterfly presentándose frente a los dos jóvenes. –Star, necesito a tu novio por algunos minutos- señalo.

 _ **Minutos después, los jardines de la mansión.**_

-Por aquí- indico Justin vistiendo un grueso abrigo de color negro, vistiendo ropas elegantes, empuñando un bastón con el pomo con la forma de la cabeza de un cocodrilo. –Necesito de tu ayuda.

El castaño se iba acomodando su gorro de invierno como cerrando su abrigo observando de paso, aquel enorme jardín cubierto por la nieve.

-Sí, claro- contesto Marco. –Mientras no esté relacionado con el Señor Abrazos.

-Jojo- lanzando una risilla. –No te preocupes, tampoco me agrada la idea de tener a semejante animal en la mansión. La querida Della lo encontró de polizonte en su mochila luego de un viaje escolar, solo era un pequeño reptil de 30 cm y 20 veintes años después tenemos al Señor Abrazos- comento.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Marco. –Y que le sucedió a River, en el reglamento tiene prohibido su ingreso- inquirió a Justin.

-Pues…- contesto él. –En medio de una fiesta de Halloween…el buen River, iba al baño y termino en el Hábitat….pero en el momento de entrar en aquel cuarto se encontró de frente con el Señor Abrazos y simplemente siguió sus intentos tratando de comerse a River…aun recuerdos los gritos- haciendo memoria.

-Pobre River- dijo Marco. –Nunca me lo contó, eso que nos llevamos bastante bien.

-Estuvo como 2 años en terapia luego de ese ataque- dijo Justin. –En fin….Raimund nos espera, necesitamos de tu ayuda como eres un chico atlético nos será de mucha utilidad.

-Exactamente para que me necesitan- inquirió a Justin.

-Veras…hace un par de noches, las ramas de un árbol se desprendieron y cayeron sobre el reloj de sol en el corazón del jardín….como el personal de la mansión tiene algunos días libres, Raimund decidió quitar esas ramas pero digamos que es mucho trabajo para una sola persona. Yo podría ayudarle pero digamos que el trabajo físico no es mi fuerte, a diferencia de ti mi buen Marco- comento Justin.

-Sí, claro…con gusto les puedo ayudar- contesto él.

-Perfecto- dijo Justin. –Por aquí.

El trayecto por los jardines fue bastante tranquilo especialmente por el camino completamente despejado, viendo a sus pies la singular forma del camino.

-Genial….adoquines de piedras- dijo Marco.

-Estos adoquines tienen un poco más de 200 años, Falk Kord construyo este jardín….para Eclipsa. Se preocupo de cada detalle e incluso la mansión luego del incendio cuando se le daba por muerto tuvo que ser reconstruida, fue la oportunidad perfecta para un nuevo comienzo- explico Justin.

-Eso no lo sabía- se dijo Marco recordando en las ocasiones que Star le relataba los sucesos descrito en el diario de Eclipsa. –Debe ser spoiler- siguiendo a Justin.

Minutos después llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Raimund llevando tan solo un viejo sweater, pantalones de mezclilla y par de botas con agujetas mientras se acomodaba los guantes de construcción.

-Al menos puedo contar con la ayuda de un joven adulto de verdad- comento Raimund mirando de reojo a Justin.

-Sabes que la actividad, el sudor, hacer trabajos que requiera cierto esfuerzo no va conmigo- contesto Justin. –Por eso traje a Marco.

El castaño miro la escena entre ambos primos Justin era de complexión esbelta y estatura promedio, en cambio Raimund era un hombre alto sacando por lo menos una cabeza al propio Marco.

-Ten- dijo Raimund pasando al joven Díaz un par de guantes de construcción. –Necesitamos comenzar a quitar las ramas más pequeñas y luego trataremos de cortar esa rama gigante.

Justin simplemente se limito observar como su primo y el joven Díaz comenzando poner manos a la obra.

 _ **Desde Star.**_

-Ya tengo hambre…y falta al menos una hora para el almuerzo- se dijo.

La rubia dejo a un lado su celular revisando su maleta de viaje extrayendo de su interior un pequeño joyero de plástico donde guardaba algunos pendientes y anillos. Tras algunos segundos revisando aquella pequeña caja encontró finalmente un solo pendiente elaborado manualmente con una pluma de color fucsia, con algunos adornos de madera y una minúscula mariposa todo unido formando aquel objeto.

-Esto me obsequio Marco, para navidad…puede ser un solo pendiente pero me explico que al ser uno solo seria único en su tipo…y no existiría otro igual- se dijo observándolo con una sonrisa entre sus manos.

En el instante de buscar un espejo para verse en el, se percato de la ausencia del pendiente buscando por la cama escuchando un par de pisadas y un maullido.

-Miauuu…

Star busco con su mirada de donde provenido aquel maullido encontrándose en el umbral de la puerta a Baby, llevando en su boca el pendiente obsequiado por Marco.

-¡Baby!- dijo Star en un tono dulce, acercándose lentamente hacia el felino. –Dame ese pendiente y prometo darte algo delicioso para comer- pero el gato con solo verla salió huyendo en dirección de la primera planta. –¡BABY!- grito saliendo en su búsqueda.

En el instante de bajar las escaleras observo en las diversas direcciones moviéndose por el pasillo principal se encontró de frente con el estoico mayordomo.

-Señorita Star- dijo Manfred. –¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

-Si….has visto a Baby se llevo algo muy importante de mi habitación, necesito recuperarlo cuanto antes- contesto.

-Baby acaba de pasar junto a mí, hace solo unos segundos para ser un gato gordo corre muy rápido…se fue por este mismo pasillo- indico.

-Gracias- contesto Star.

Continuando por el pasillo principal de la primera planta observo en medio de su carrera al felino que con solo verla acercarse, solo tuvo que correr unos metros hasta dar con una ventana abierta hasta la mitad y huyendo hacia el exterior.

-¡NOOO!- grito viendo por la ventana al felino dirigiéndose hacia una de las bodegas utilizadas para resguardar las herramientas para el jardín de la residencia. –Al demonio la puerta- se dijo abriendo por completo la ventana y saliendo, mientras se abría paso entre la nieve que había comenzando nuevamente a caer sobre la región.

El felino se había introducido en la ya mencionada bodega seguida de la rubia asegurando la única entrada como salida de aquel sitio.

-¿Dónde se metió?- se pregunto buscando con la mirada entre las diversas herramientas.

-Miauu….- se escucho nuevamente.

Al girarse se encontró al gato sentado en sus cuartos traseros sosteniendo entre sus fauces aquel pendiente lentamente se desplazo, pero nuevamente aquel felino dio un salto en dirección de una pared que se estaba construyendo en el interior de la bodega para las necesidades de los jardines de la mansión, la rubia siguió de cerca a Baby alcanzándola en el último segundo quedando atorada en una apertura sin terminar pero recuperando su pendiente luego que él, lo dejo caer y saliendo por una pequeña ventana de la bodega.

-Lo tengo- se dijo con una sonrisa viendo como aquel objeto regalo por Marco, estaba sano y a salvo. –Ahora debo tratar de salir de aquí y…- percatándose de su situación.

Star trataba de liberarse para regresar a la mansión pero sus propias caderas le estaban imposibilitando poder hacerlo, en principio mantuvo la calma pensando fríamente como lograr escapar pero en sus diversos intentos para salir de aquel predicamento, fracasaba una y otra vez.

-No puede ser- se dijo realizando otro esfuerzo de moverse.

Los siguientes intentos fueron un completo fracaso comenzando a caer en la desesperación.

-¡AYUDA!- grito en repetidas ocasiones teniendo la esperanza que algún miembro de su familia, Mina o incluso el propio Marco pudiera escucharla. –¡AYUDA!- decía por vigésima vez.

Al lanzar un suspiro escucho desde el exterior unas pisadas que se iban acercando lentamente hacia la bodega, y cuando la puerta se abrió aquella voz se hizo escuchar por todo el sitio.

-¿Dónde está el hacha?- se pregunto en voz alta, buscando con la mirada. -Justin me dijo que estaba cerca de la entrada.

-¿Marco?- pregunto Star.

El castaño al oír su nombre lentamente se fue acercando donde se encontraba la rubia, llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrar de frente a la rubia completamente atascada.

-¡¿Star?!- dijo Marco.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

-¡¿Star?!- dijo Marco. –¿Qué te sucedió?.

-¿Marco?- pregunto Star. –Gracias al cielo…..que estas aquí…quede atorada por culpa de Baby….ahora no me puedo liberar…mis caderas me lo impiden….ayúdame- dijo desde el otro lado de la pared.

El castaño se quedo completamente mudo contemplando aquel predicamento por la parte de la rubia.

-¡STAR!- grito Marco. –Por qué razón….quedaste en aquella situación y esa posición...tan extraña.

El rostro de la rubia se torno completamente rojo como si fuera un verdadero tomate deseando en el fondo de su corazón que su parte trasera estuviera en dirección opuesta y hablar directamente con Marco, tratando de encontrar una forma adecuada para salir de aquel aprieto.

-Eso no es importante…necesito que me saques de aquí….y pronto….tengo que ir al baño- dijo Star. -¿Marco?- pregunto nuevamente.

Marco se quedo contemplando la escena en más absoluto silencio, solo necesito otro grito de la chica para sacudir su cabeza y concentrarse para encontrar la forma de liberar a su novia.

-¡MARCO!- rugió y recuperando su atención.

-Si….aquí estoy- contesto y sacudiendo la cabeza para recuperar su concentración.

-Solo ayúdame...- indico Star completamente apenada por su situación. –Que vergüenza….por culpa de mis caderas quede en esta situación…deseo que la tierra me trague...- se dijo.

Lentamente el castaño se iba acercando desviando en repetidas ocasiones su mirada para evitar el contacto visual con la singular postura de la rubia, él miraba brevemente y buscando la solución del problema.

-Bien- se dijo Marco posando sus manos en las caderas de la rubia. –Casi…solo déjame.

-Hazlo de una vez…estoy muy avergonzada….por quedar atascada y puedes ver mi…- callando en el último segundo. –Ya sabes….ayúdame enseguida.

-Eso estoy haciendo- contesto Marco comenzando a jalar a la rubia . –Aquí vamos...

-¡Fantástico!- contesto y conteniendo un leve gemido. -Mmm...ahh..

-Sí, claro- contesto Marco.

El castaño mantuvo sus manos en la cintura de la rubia sujetándola firmemente comenzando a jalar nuevamente para lograr su liberación.

-¡Con más fuerzas!- dijo Star. –Marco tiene las manos muy suaves- se dijo.

-No te quiero lastimar- contesto. –¡Whoa!...realmente tiene una cintura definida, no me extraña aquellos comentarios de las chicas de la academia sobre su figura- recordando las incontable habladurías como celos de las demás estudiantes por el aspecto físico de la rubia.

-Ten cuidado…- dijo nuevamente al castaño. –Estas ropas son nuevas.

-Pero tampoco quiero aplicar mucha fuerza- contesto él. –Sí, aplico más fuerza puedo rajar toda tu ropa o peor…- indico.

-O peor…como puede ser esta situación mucho peor- protesto Star. –Date prisa…tengo que ir al baño.

-¡Esta bien!- contesto Marco.

En medio de un nuevo intento la pareja ignoro por completo el sonido de unas pisadas que se iban acercando, una voz masculina interrumpió la escena cuando pronuncio el nombre del castaño como saber la razón de su retraso por varios minutos encontrando a ambos jóvenes.

-Marco….He venido a darte una mano, me tenias preocupado y Raimund necesita esa hacha para cortar esa enorme rama- fueron las palabras de Justin Butterfly quedando impactado con aquella escena, captando la atención del castaño como la rubia atorada en la pequeña apertura de la pared.

-¡Justin!- dijo Marco. –Esto tiene una explicación.

-Marco me está ayudando a salir de aquí, me quede atrapada cuando estaba persiguiendo a Baby- se adelanto Star. –Y necesito ir al baño con urgencia.

En cambio Justin luego de recuperarse de la impresión de aquella situación indecorosa, retomo su serenidad dedicando algunas palabras a la joven pareja.

-Comprendo que sean jóvenes….pero también existen lugares para…."eso"…., donde tendrán toda la privacidad necesaria que puedan desear para sus momentos de mayor intimidad…- comento Justin. –En otras palabras…consíganse una habitación.

 _ **En las afueras de la mansión Kord.**_

-Puede que llegue con algo de retraso pero al menos ya estoy en casa- se dijo.

Tras un largo viaje de un par de días, finalmente podía descansar luego de varios meses fuera de la mansión. En el momento de detener su motocicleta, acomodo sus goggles sobre el casco cargando en su medio de transporte, algunas maletas esperando la apertura del portón y ser captada por la cámara de vigilancia apuntando en su dirección y devolviendo un saludo al vigilante desde el otro lado.

-¡HOLA, CHAD!- alzando su mano en señal de saludo mientras el encargado de seguridad la observaba comenzando a presionar algunos botones. –Solo espero que mi querido Señor Abrazos…..estuviera comiendo sin ningún problema en mi ausencia, odio ver su linda carita ponerse triste….me pregunto si le abran dado algo de su comida favorita….tampoco espero que se comiera a alguien….por un mero descuido con lo sucedido con River- se dijo Della Butterfly.

Y Lentamente las puertas del acceso principal de la residencia se iban abriendo frente a ella.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos, luego de superar una primera situación hilarante como segunda situación aún más hilarante…por parte de Star en su momento …como el** _ **Señor Abrazos**_ **y sobre la rata que devoro en realidad él sigue sus instinto y la cadena alimenticia …bien lectores ahora sobre lo que viene puedo decir que el siguiente capítulo se titula:**

 **Un Típico Día En Echo Creek:**

 **En el próximo capítulo como se remite el titulo, veremos algunos personajes con su vida normal estaremos enfocado completamente en la ciudad de Echo Creek. Luego de aquel capitulo retomaremos los sucesos de la mansión Kord, tengo ciertas nociones pero antes veremos que sucede en Echo Creek con la ausencia de Marco y Star.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Fueron varias escenas muy hilarantes…en este nuevo capítulo…Sussy tiene futuro en la actuación y Cecilia…veremos más de ella a futuros capítulos…me pregunto si fue tan raro como los malos fics de Starfan XD….Star quería ayudar a su prima solo fue un préstamos a corto plazo…Justin como Marco les gustan hidratar sus manos cada uno tiene sus motivos personales, Baby solo quería que se viera algo lindo. Cada Marco es distintos en muchos aspectos como parecidos en otros…Si quería hace esa pequeña auto-referencia.

 **Cohenn:** Algo más sencillo, pero el desastre esta a la orden del día todo puedo suceder en los próximos capítulos….la referencia fue algo en relación que al principio pensaba cambiar mi nombre de usuario...pero al final me dije se ve genial. Sobre lo de Star realmente lo saco muy fácil, sobre el buen Marco o termina sin ropa o con vestido.

 **Claudiozero777:** Sin duda son extravagantes, las mujeres tienen el mando de la familia pero les gusta vivir bajo sus propias reglas y en cuanto a los hombres ellos se dedican a disfrutar la vida y realizarse a su modo.

 **Kevbray:** Marco va necesitar mucha terapia después de esto…digamos que Cecilia aprovecho su tiempo con Marco, Star solo deseaba ayudar a su prima. Si Hekapoo se llega a enterar será un gran castigo de su parte.

 **Bien lectores eso es todo por el momento nos veremos hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutaran como todo lo que vinos y vendrá…hasta la próxima!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hola lectores les saludos cordialmente trayendo un capítulo especial de Una Ciudad Llamada Echo Creek, aprovechando que este año 2018 está finalizando pensé en publicar este pequeño capitulo antes de retomar la historia que ya conocemos.**

 **Aprovecharemos la ocasión para ver algunos pequeños drabbles que son 3 en total con cierta relación en especifico siendo en torno a la educación o estudios por así decirlo, esta sera divertido.**

 **Al final de esta nueva actualización hablare con más detalles de otros asuntos, como los próximos capitulo, esto me recuerda que estas historias están ambientadas un par de semanas antes de los sucesos de navidad como año nuevo, vamos con el capitulo y al final más palabras:**

* * *

 _ **Cuando Star escribió su ensayo de literatura...**_

-¡OH!...no puede ser….- dijo él.

-¿Ahora que hice mal?- pregunto.

El castaño tomo entre sus manos el ensayo que estaba escribiendo con su propio puño y letra su novia, realizando una rápida lectura como marcando todos los errores escritos por la rubia con un marcador de color rojo. Ella expreso una mueca de molestia en torno al ensayo como quejarse por la tarea impuesta por la maestra Selena Adams.

-Siempre tengo un error por como redacto- dijo Star.

-Vez…aquí….no puedes decir…"yo pienso"…es muy básico trata de utilizar…."se puede pensar que"…..o…"el autor trata de trasmitir por medio de su libro"….- sugirió Marco. –Solo evita utilizar…."yo pienso"…o "creo"…es muy de primaria.

-Pero…"yo pienso"…es una forma de expresar mis propios pensamientos- contesto Star. –Realmente la maestra Selena…fue cruel por hacernos escribir este ensayo sobre la Odisea…y en especial que nos prohibiera escribir en computadora, ella quiere que desarrollemos nuestra caligrafía- recordando las instrucciones en clase.

La joven pareja se encontraba en la residencia Butterfly específicamente en la sala donde se emplazaba el comedor, mientras el reloj marcaba cerca de las 6 pm del día jueves de inicios de diciembre. La rubia observo junta a ella varias hojas de papeles con los incontables errores ortográficos, manchas de café, comida e incluso borrones que rompieron la hoja.

En cambio Marco continuaba leyendo el más reciente ensayo de su novia, marcando todos aquellos errores especialmente en torno al momento de realizar las correspondientes citas textuales.

-La parte de la hechicera Circe como la describes me gusto...quedo fantástico- comento el castaño.

-Me gusto esa parte…cuando Circe convirtió a los personajes en cerditos- contesto Star. –Pero dejar al cíclope ciego eso estuvo mal…y quedar como un mentiroso frente a sus amigos cíclopes fue peor.

-A mi me gusto toda la historia…tuve que hacer un informe cuando estaba en primaria- comento el castaño. –Claro esa vez me ayudo mamá…- quedándose en silencio y sintiendo un leve escalofrió.

-¡OH!...entonces dime porque razón no tomaste literatura...comprendo que sea una clase optativa pero realmente eres bueno escribiendo, he visto tus informes- comento Star.

-Pues…yo- dijo Marco teniendo un par de recuerdos de su infancia. –¡Con sentimiento!- pronuncio en voz alta.

-¡¿Con sentimiento?!- repitió Star arqueando una ceja. –Yo no he dicho nada de eso…o con sentimiento.

Marco se quedo por unos segundos en silencio y hablando finalmente lo que sucedió en medio de su breve reflexión interna.

-Yo estoy con cierta…"maldición"…desde que era un niño- dijo Marco.

-Marco…la magia no existe…exceptuando en los anime, comic o películas….como dice tú dices…"maldición"…- replico Star.

El joven Díaz le explico con detalle durante su infancia específicamente alrededor de los cincos años, cuando su progenitora Angie Díaz comenzó a enseñarle a leer y escribir pero la mujer de cabello rizado, fue algo exigente con su aprendizaje especialmente por ser maestra a tiempo parcial en el instituto donde se desempeñaba como maestra de poesía resaltando su carácter exigente con sus estudiantes.

-¡Whoa!... pero por lo general nuestros maestros como padres nos suelen enseñar...siempre nos un apoyo extra, cuando solemos tener dificultados- comento Star.

-Eso sería lo normal…pero en mi caso…cada vez que debía practicar…mamá lo llevaba a un nivel distinto- respondió Marco.

-¿Nivel distinto?- pregunto confundida.

-Pues…básicamente debía realizar una representación de algún capitulo…como sucedió con la isla del tesoro, viaje al centro de la tierra….- continuaba nombrado el castaño los diversos libros que debió interpretar. –Deberías escucharla cuando recita los sábados por la mañana….cada capítulo de la Divina Comedia.

-¡Whoa!...es un enorme ladrillo…y hasta se lo sabe de memoria- dijo Star.

El castaño asistió levemente esbozando una leve sonrisa pero ella acorto la distancia entre ambos mostrando una sonrisa coqueta como ayudarle en olvidar el asunto de las interpretación de los incontables libros que leyó en su infancia.

-¡¿Star?!- dijo confundido antes que ambos labios se unieron comenzando a acariciarse suavemente manteniendo la unión, el jugueteo de ambas lenguas fue inevitable entre ambos jóvenes especialmente con el castaño entrelazando ambos manos manteniéndose por algunos minutos antes de separarse. –Ehm...entonces.

-Por ayudarme- contesto Star con las mejillas aun sonrojadas. –Ese beso realmente me gusto- se dijo.

Una horas después cuando el castaño regreso finalmente a su hogar como de disfrutar la cena de esa noche. La joven Butterfly continuo trabajando con su ensayo pasando gran parte de la noche redactando cada palabra en el papel con su propio puño y letra.

-Entonces según lo que me dijo Marco….debo evitar ciertas palabras como oraciones- se dijo tomando entre sus manos la anteriores hojas que redacto con los errores y correcciones para preparar un ensayo definitivo. –No puedo usar…."yo pienso"…mejor pondré "se puede pensar"…- meditando en su mente y poniendo manos a la obra.

Finalmente luego de largas horas de trabajo terminando de escribir cerca de las 4 de la mañana y presentado su ensayo a la maestra Selena a las 10 am en punto aquel día de viernes de la academia, teniendo como resultado obteniendo la mejor calificación de la clase.

-Gran trabajo Star, realmente te esforzaste y aplicaste todo lo aprendido en clase….tienes un A+ con todos los honores correspondiente- fueron las palabras de la maestra Selena Adams.

 _ **Cuando Hekapoo se hizo cargo de una clase reemplazando a Skullnick...**_

-La maestra Skullnick se le otorgo un permiso por este día…así que necesito que alguien se haga cargo de su grupo de estudiante…como usted, entrenadora Pyros se encuentra libre podría asumir aquella responsabilidad por al menos 2 horas- fueron las palabras del director Skeeves. –¡OH! maldita sea…debo hacerme cargo de un montón de mocosos inútiles- se dijo Hekapoo.

La entrenadora se quedo por al menos unos segundos en las afueras del correspondiente salón de clase, ella lanzo un suspiro cargando entre sus manos una carpeta con la lista de los nombres de cada estudiante.

-Términos con esto de una sola vez- se dijo e ingresando en el salón.

Cuando coloco un pie en el interior con solo ver su presencia rápidamente cada uno de los estudiantes regreso a su puesto sin perder de vista a la entrenadora especialmente un chico de cabellera castaña sentando junto a una chica rubia.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Hekapoo. –El director Skeeves me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ustedes…en lo personal no me pagan lo suficiente para ser su niñera pero ordenes son ordenes.

-¡Buenos días, entrenadora Pyros!- fue la respuesta al unisonó de los estudiantes. –Estamos fritos- se dijeron.

Hekapoo con carpeta en mano recorrió de extremo a extremo el salón de clase y dijo:

-¡Es tiempo que aprendan quien manda aquí!- golpeando la mesa con la carpeta provocando un estruendo que retumbo por todo el lugar. –Todos en la academia saben que ustedes…son el grupo más…"pendejo"…"inútiles"…."fracasados"…e incluso sus padres lo saben…y cada noche que se van a dormir ellos lloran por tener tales hijos…son realmente una verdadera vergüenza….- continuo por algunos minutos con sus comentarios y recordando su juventud al ser estudiante de la academia como las incontables ocasiones en que su madre fue llamada por alguna pelea que ella provoco y al obtener una beca deportiva por ser la mejor deportista de la institución.

Los estudiantes de tercer año escuchaban cada palabra proveniente de la poco predecible entrenadora, en torno a su actitud como estudiantes.

-Y eso me recuerda- dijo Hekapoo en voz alta. –¡DÍAZ!...al frente y dispuesto a cumplir mis…."necesidades"- rugió.

-Si…- contesto Marco.

-¿Si?...creo que le falta algo- pregunto Hekapoo arqueando su ceja con una expresión de disgusto.

-Sí, entrenadora Hekapoo- contesto Marco. –Creo que va torturar en público…claro siempre lo hace cuando la ayudo con lo que sea- completamente resignado.

-Mejor….ve a la cafetería…y busca entre las maquinas dispensadoras…alguna barra de granola, una gaseosa de cola dieta y luego vendrás a darme un informe completo de "ya sabes que"…- indico. –¿Entendido?- pregunto.

-¡Si, entrenadora!- contesto Marco saliendo del salón.

Algunos de los estudiantes contuvieron sus risas como burlas en torno al castaño por obedecer de aquella forma a la entrenadora, sabía que cualquier palabra hacia el joven castaño podía despertar el lado más cruel de la entrenadora especialmente por burlarse de su denominado protegido, argumentado que su puesto era un verdadero honor.

-Creo que es algo injusto- comenzó Brittney Wong. –Entrenadora Hekapoo…siempre es cruel con nosotros…o mejor dicho con cada estudiante de la academia.

Los demás estudiantes escucharon cada una de las palabras de la chica con rasgos asiáticos comenzando a darle sus apoyos, mostrándose cansados con el carácter tiránico de la entrenadora. En cambio Star se mantuvo en silencio viendo la escena especialmente teniendo un terrible escalofrió por ver aquella expresión tan serena de Hekapoo.

-Siempre tiene un "AS"…bajo la manga- se dijo Star.

-Nosotros merecemos respeto- concluyo Brittney luego de unos minutos al pronunciar un discurso improvisados.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- comenzó Hekapoo.

La carcajada Hekapoo provoco una verdadera confusión entre los estudiantes del salón perteneciente a tercer año, ella continuaba riendo por ver aquel intento de motín en el interior del aula de clases. En cuanto a Brittney Wong se mostraba desafiante especialmente por estar cansada de los malos tratos por parte de la entrenadora, viendo al resto de sus compañeros apoyándola.

-¡No puedo creerlo!..jajaja…- dijo Hekapoo entre risas. –Me están intentando desafiar abiertamente como amotinarse….realmente creen que me pueden doblegarme así de fácil….jajajajaj…. …tienen 16 a 17 años y piensan que son invencibles por unirse en contra de mi distinguida persona…y solo les diré…¡YO SOY SU PEOR PESADILLA!- rugió nuevamente.

Ellos rápidamente comenzaron a sentirse atemorizados por las palabras de la entrenadora.

-Y dígame señorita Wong…supongo que su señor padre…sabe sobre su…"nuevo novio"….- inquirió Hekapoo.

-Yo…- alcanzo a decir Brittney.

-Te daré un consejo- dijo Hekapoo viendo a cierto chico en especial. –Cuando intentes hacer una rebelión, comienza por no dejar cabos sueltos que puedan utilizar tus enemigos en tu contra…¿Verdad, Justin Armberg?- pregunto.

-No inventes- se dijo Star recordando como ambos jóvenes en el último tiempo había comenzando a ser algo más cercanos. –Eso explica muchas cosas.

Justin Armberg se quedo paralizado de la impresión como Brittner Wong especialmente por iniciar hace solo un par de semanas una especie de relación amorosa manteniendo oculta del resto de los demás estudiantes.

-Sí, deseas puedo exhibir las fotografías que tome con mi celular…o simplemente podemos seguir con el orden natural que existe- propuso Hekapoo viendo obedecer dócilmente a Brittney Wong como el resto de los estudiantes del salón. –En fin…ahora regresando a la "normalidad"…van a escribir un ensayo.

Hekapoo se giro en dirección de la pizarra tomando en su mano derecha un trozo de tiza comenzando a escribir.

-Se titulara el ensayo….Homenaje a la entrenadora Pyros…deberán escribir como resaltar todas mis cualidades, mi carisma natural y mi generosidad como entre otras cosas- dijo Hekapoo. –¡Y con sentimiento quiero llorar con sus ensayos!- rugió y riendo.

Coincidentemente el joven Díaz regreso trayendo todo lo solicitado por la entrenadora observando al resto de sus compañeros de salón como a su novia trabajando en sus respectivos ensayos.

-La barra de granola y la gaseosa de cola dietética- dijo Marco.

-¡Excelente!- contesto Hekapoo. –Ellos están haciendo un ensayo pero tú vas a quedar excepto de ese trabajo y ahora me dirás lo que averiguaste sobre mi cita para este fin de semana…¿supongo que revisaste sus redes sociales- pregunto.

El castaño asistió tomando lugar junto a la entrenadora y extrayendo de su mochila, varias hojas con toda la información en torno a la cita de Hekapoo.

-Sí, para empezar él le mintió…tiene 44 años, es divorciado, no es adinerado como endeudado…y tiene 3 hijos- comenzando a explicar Marco por largos minutos a Hekapoo.

-Genial…otro imbécil con crisis de los 40 años- se dijo.

 _ **Cuando Moon fue estudiante de Santa Olga...**_

-Y esa es la carrera que seguiré a futuro- concluyo Moon (15 años), mientras la directora como la madre superiora de la prestigiosa institución se quedaban muda por tal afirmación.

La directora de Santa Olga observo a la chica de cabello blanco-azulado con una expresión de asombro pero a la vez su rostro se estaba tornando rojo de rabia por escuchar los deseos de la joven.

-¡Señorita Moon Butterfly!- dijo la directora. – ¿Acaso perdió la razón?- pregunto.

-No- fue su respuesta. –Yo seré bailarina profesional y estudiare en la más distinguida academia de danza e interpretación de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Moon Butterfly de 15 años había recibido hace un par de semanas un formulario que debía completar con sus preferencias en torno a su futuro, luego de graduarse del prestigioso centro educacional para jóvenes señoritas donde se le enseñaban todo lo necesario para enfrentar al mundo según las palabras de las anticuadas religiosas del lugar.

-Es un locura- intervino la madre superiora del recinto en compañía de la directora. –Usted, tiene calificación aceptable fácilmente podría entrar en cualquier universidad…y seguir una carrera con futuro pero prefiere echar todo por la borda dedicándose a bailar.

-Es mi decisión- contesto Moon. –En mi familia podemos seguir nuestro propio camino somos libres de elegir nuestro futuro.

La directora se limito a girar los ojos por tales palabras considerándola como una verdadera locura y en cambio la madre superiora se mostraba profundamente decepcionada por el actuar de la chica. Moon reafirmo su postura frente a las dos mujeres por su interés en estudiar danza especialmente por tomar varias clases para comenzar a preparar su examen de admisión dentro de dos años como revisar las condiciones que exigía la prestigiosa academia.

-Estoy tomando ballet, baile de salón y hoy comienzo con mi instructor de salsa…- concluyo Moon.

-Señorita Butterfly…debería considerar sus opciones a futuro….al menos lo ha discutido con su tía Etheria- inquirió la directora. –Digo ella después de todo ha sido su tutora legal en estos últimos años.

-Sí, lo discutí con ella e informándole sobre mi decisión para el futuro- contesto Moon.

-La señora Etheria- comenzó la madre superiora. –Fue en el pasado estudiante de esta distinguida institución como todas sus antepasadas, por cerca de 200 años…

La madre superiora le recordó su extensa historia familiar en especial como las Butterfly habían obtenido una reputación de carácter rebelde desde la apertura de Santa Olga, recordando algunos pasajes importantes como Venus Butterfly arruino el baile de primavera, Skywinne cuando desarmo el reloj del campanario, Festivia y sus desastrosos festejos, Celena con sus cartas de adivinación y sumando una extensa lista de otros sucesos del pasado.

-¡Oh!...acaso siempre deben mencionar todo lo que hace mi familia- inquirió a las dos mujeres.

-No puede ser- se dijo la directora. –Moon, solo necesitamos que al menos tenga más opciones en tu futuro.

-¡¿Opciones?!- dijo en voz alta. –En realidad…aunque no lo crean tengo más opciones algo parecido me dijo mi tía Etheria pero siendo sincera…me convertiré en bailarina- mirando de reojo el reloj de la oficina.

-Por los menos piensa tus opciones en torno a tu futuro con más seriedad- dijo la madre superiora.

-¡Esta bien!- contesto Moon. –Pero les enviare una invitación en primera fila especialmente cuando sea mi debut, como bailarina profesional…y si me disculpa debo ir a mi clase de salsa- poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila como bolso con la indumentaria correspondiente.

-Recuerde señorita Butterfly es su futuro- indico la directora.

-La estaremos siguiendo- indico la madre superiora.

-Sí, señora directora y madre superiora…buenas tardes- se despidió Moon.

Las respectivas autoridades de Santa Olga se quedaron en la comodidad de la oficina discutiendo en torno de la joven Butterfly, en cuanto a Moon se presento en la entrada principal buscando con su mirada a un deportivo de color azul con el escudo familiar pero en su lugar su atención fue captada por una voz familiar.

-¡MOON!- grito Mina Loveberry (18 años) acercándose a ella. –Reportándome…vengo a llevarte a tus clases de baile y donde gustes luego de ensayar- indico.

-¡Oh!...eso es genial- contesto Moon. –¿Iremos por hamburguesas luego de entrenar?- pregunto.

-Pues…claro- contesto Mina invitando a la joven Butterfly abordar el vehículo. –Ojala sea guapo su instructor de salsa- se dijo.

* * *

 **Bien lectores hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo especial, digamos que se me vino esta idea al profundizar algo en torno a la parte escolar de la historia, básicamente era dar un vistazo y en el próximo capítulo regresaremos con los sucesos actuales.**

 **Oficialmente hemos cubierto un 25 por ciento de esta denominada segunda temporada de la historia, osea que aun nos queda por ver varios capítulos antes de finalizar esta parte de la historia. En otras palabras cuando terminemos la saga de la obra escolar vendrá inmediatamente la tercera temporada que he comenzando a planear lentamente, fácilmente llegaremos hasta el capitulo 100, 150 y hasta 200 o quien sabe hasta un capitulo 300...tenemos mucha historia por delante, recordando que todo esto es completamente independiente al canon pero por el momento estamos finalizando una parte de la segunda temporada y aun nos queda por ver mucho más.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Si, fue una verdadera locura…en realidad se podría decir como un pequeño rollo de canela inofensivo, y sobre la historia de Cecilia digamos que sabremos cómo le fue con su actualización cuando regresemos nuevamente a los sucesos de la mansión.

Si…lo de Baby y el Señor Abrazos…aun le queda historia por delante, especialmente al enorme reptil. En realidad la parte de Star es una humorada pero Justin Butterfly supuso cierto escenario.

 **Cohenn:** Tranquilo…lector Cohenn….lentamente iremos desarrollando todos los eventos solo deben esperar…voy a mi propio ritmo….pero aun tenemos Cecilia para un buen tiempo como a futuro capítulos. Jajajaja en el fondo la parte de Star atascada solo es una humorada tampoco personalmente yo planeo muchas cosas a largo plazo solo deben esperar a la fiesta como otros sucesos.

 **Claudiozero777:** En fin pronto tendremos más sucesos con Cecilia en futuros capítulos, solo debemos ir con bastante calma en las siguientes actualizaciones como próximos sucesos.

 **El próximo capítulo se titula Un Típico Día En Echo Creek, bien lectores nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización o en otras de mis historias.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hola lectores de Una Ciudad Llamada Echo Creek les saludo cordialmente trayendo algo muy especial para ustedes, en este inicio de año 2019.**

 **En primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que han seguido esta historia, hemos tenido mucha diversión situaciones y especialmente…"ciertas revelaciones"…ahora bien pensaba publicar un capitulo llamado Un Típico Día En Echo Creek….en medio de la redacción había incluido un nuevo personaje de mi propia autoría así que básicamente prefiero darle su propio capitulo, este personaje tendrá recurrentes apariciones como ser nombrada…recordando que estamos en la segunda temporada….el nuevo Oc tendrá una mayor relevancia en la tercera temporada para la cual falta aún bastante, en fin mejor vayamos con el capitulo y al final más palabra:**

* * *

 _ **Hace tres años, escuela de modelaje.**_

Rachel Mckenzie de 16 años como muchas de las chicas entre 14 a 18 años desean entrar al mundo del modelaje, resultaba ser una joven esbelta, alta para su edad, de larga cabellera negra, ojos marrones, la piel blanca y con una característica trenza por detrás de su oreja derecha.

Aquel día en el interior de la escuela de modelaje se produjo un inesperado suceso en torno a la joven Rachel, especialmente luego de una sección de fotografías captando de inmediato la atención de una revista para jóvenes e incluso apenas se escucho de la noticia de una emergente modelo, rápidamente las llamadas como correos electrónicos comenzaron a llegar pero solo una persona se presento frente a ella.

-¡Hola, Rachel!- dijo Eva. –Soy Eva Moore….vi las fotografías y estoy al tanto del contrato que se te ofreció pero….tampoco quiero que me veas como tu representante…sino como tu amiga.

-Es un gusto...Señorita Eva Moore…digamos que he tenido varios llamado de al menos una docena de representantes- contesto Rachel. –Algunos me han ofrecido…"ciertas cosas"…pero tampoco he tomado una decisión.

Eva Moore resultaba ser una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro corto, delgada pero se notaba de cierta forma algo de musculatura, vestida con un traje de dos piezas de color azul oscuro, un par de lentes de marco sencillo y calzando un par de tacones negros.

-¡Querida Rachel!- dijo Eva. –También intente hacer una carrera en el modelaje como practicar gimnasia pero luego de algunas malas decisiones mi carrera…solo duro dos años…ahora quiero darte mi ayuda….eres una chica buena…y no quiero verte manipulada por ambiciosos sujetos que van a explotar tu figura…si me contratas como tu representante…te prometo que tu vida...seguirá siendo…"normal"…pero si tienes dudas….puedes pensarlo.

La chica se quedo por unos segundos meditando aquella propuesta de la representante, en el fondo notaba las buenas intenciones como presentarse directamente para hablar con ella sobre su futuro que a diferencia del resto solo había realizando algunas llamadas, enviado a sus asistentes e incluso vídeos-llamadas pero la mujer de nombre Eva había realizado un largo viaje para hablar en persona.

-Es la…primera en venir hablar conmigo directamente…eso habla muy bien de usted….pero quiero dejar en claro que si voy a confiar en su persona…debe prometerme algo- señalo Rachel.

Eva solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa sincera e incluso le sorprendía que a pesar de ser una joven modelo con un futuro por delante mostraba tal sencillez como decisión.

-Si…claro…lo prometo- dijo Eva.

-Si eres mi…"representante"….me prometes…estar conmigo en todo momento- inquirió a ella. –Digo…

-¡Por supuesto!- se adelanto Eva. –Entonces señorita Mckenzie…¿Cuál es tu decisión?- pregunto con una sonrisa por segunda vez.

* * *

 **Presentando A La Fabulosa Rachel Mckenzie**

 _ **En el actualidad, apartamento de Rachel (2 de enero 2018).**_

-¡Rachel!...- alcanzo a decir Eva entrando en el lujoso apartamento notando como todo el lugar estaba completamente desordenado. –No puedo creerlo….deberé llamar al servicio de limpieza….luego debemos ir a la sección de fotografías y esperar que el inútil de su novio…este lejos por un tiempo…ya no pienso pagar por sus…."IDIOTECES"…como lo sucedido en la fiesta de navidad- se dijo.

Eva Moore cumplía su tercer año como la representante de la popular modelo, actriz recurrente en algunas series y más recientemente trataba de iniciar una carrera en el canto pero teniendo algunos problemas, recorriendo la lujosa residencia notando algunas botellas de licores caros, sushi a medio comer, latas de bebidas energizantes y algunas prendas de ropa sucia.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora…cuando tenía su edad…existía algo llamado límites como toque de queda- se dijo Eva mirando con horror el estado de la lujosa residencia. –Esto saldrá caro.

Cuando ingreso en la habitación de la joven viendo ropa por doquier, latas de energizantes por el suelo, manchas posiblemente de licor e incluso una ventana completa sucia que pudo identificar como mayonesa e ingresando en la habitación de la chica.

-¡Qué asco!- se dijo Eva posando su mirada en la cama notando un bulto envuelto entre las sabanas. –¡Rachel!...- tomando el cubre-cama y jalando con todas sus fuerzas.

Bajo aquellas sabanas como el cubre-cama se encontraba una joven de 19 años de cabello negro corto sin la trenza por detrás de su oreja derecha.

-…..Es temprano….Eva….sabes qué hora es…- inquirió a la representante.

-Sí, son las 10 am en punto….hoy tenemos la sección de fotografías, luego la conferencia….y por último la reunión con Justin Tower de Love Sentece…para grabar el vídeo-clip….- contesto.

-Te recuerdo que soy la "Fabulosa Rachel Mckenzie"….soy la numero entre las chicas de 14 a 18 años e incluso lanzare pronto mi nueva línea de ropa…."Desire"…- replico a ella.

-Aquí vamos otra vez- se dijo Eva girando los ojos.

Rachel Mckenzie en su primer año como estrella emergente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo desapercibida, a partir de su segundo año comenzó a imitar algunas modelos, cantantes e incluso actrices para crear su nueva identidad dejando atrás aquella chica sencilla convirtiéndose en una persona muy diferente resultando caer en ciertos escándalos, riñas, algunos excesos y recientemente verse involucradas en fiestas que terminaban con la policía en el lugar, aquel cambio tan radical se debió a las continuas críticas por parte de algunas revistas, modelos o figuras destacadas.

Su fiel representante se mantenía junto a ella recordando a la joven que alguna vez fue, especialmente para protegerla de su propia imprudencia como todos sus actos con grandes consecuencias de por medio, recientemente se le diagnostico anemia por falta de hierro en las comidas, se le veía algo pálida y bastante delgada.

-Es mejor que te vayas a dar un baño…le diré al personal de limpieza que se haga cargo de todo este desastre….y eso me recuerda….- caminando hasta la mesa de noche y tomando una lata cerrada de bebida energizante. –El doctor dijo que lo tienes prohibidos…bebes muchas de estas…porquerías.

-Eso es injusto- protesto Rachel. –Solo he tomado esta semana una…15...latas.

-¡15 latas en 5 días!…es algo excesivo- señalo Eva abriendo la lata y vertiéndola por el excusado. –Y eso me recuerda también…que ya estas al día…con la declaración de impuesto….para evitar problemas con el fisco y un tiempo en prisión….por lo menos tres años.

-¡¿Es broma?!- pregunto Rachel llevando un pijama con tirantes de color negro. –Todos los años pago mucho dinero con los impuestos…acaso no tienen a otras personas…a las cuales…."cobrar"…- indico.

-¡Rachel!...pagar los impuestos es importante….y ahora que viene tu nueva línea de ropa…es fundamental evitar tener al fisco sobre tú persona….además…¿Dónde estás el inútil de tu novio?- pregunto.

-Ni me lo menciones- contesto. –Terminamos….él estaba coqueteando con una mesera….en vez de prestarme atención, dale un par de días y volverá arrastrándose por mí.

-Siempre es lo mismo- se dijo Eva viendo en la segunda mesa de noche de la habitación el celular de Rachel. –¿Y porque tienes abierto youtube?- pregunto.

-Anoche luego de mi fiesta…abrí la aplicación….y me llego la recomendación de un tal…"chico de la máscara"- señalo Rachel y tomando su celular mostrando uno de los vídeos. –Sabe pelear bien…mira…

Eva solo vio a un extraño sujeto apaleando a un grupo de estudiante con palos y cadenas en medio de alguna escuela del país.

-Es de…California…debe ser un sujeto rudo y vive bajo su propia ley- señalo Rachel.

-Ahora es un sujeto con un traje de superhéroe….y hace un mes fueron esas historias de Fiction…de esa tal…"Dama Oscura"- comento Eva.

-Es…."Templaria Oscura"….- corrigió de inmediato. –Ella debe ser genial….es tan popular como yo…debe tener cientos y cientos de amigos como seguidores e incluso podría ser...su mejor amiga de todo el mundo- viendo que la batería del aparato estaba llegando a 0.

-Esta niña…me pregunto que será el próximo- se dijo Eva. –Entonces…mejor ve a darte un baño y yo te elijo tu atuendo….al menos me encargue antes de las festividades de final de año enviarte toda tu ropa a la lavandería.

Minutos después, en el comedor del apartamento fue la propia Eva antes de llegar había realizado vía internet por medio de su celular a una página de reparto a domicilio pidiendo para aquel día algo de café, algunos sándwich en pan de molde con queso, jamón de pollo o cerdo, bollos, mermelada de frutos del bosque e incluso una caja de jugo de naranja.

-¡El desayuno está servido!- anuncio Eva con una sonrisa.

-Ehm…¿es enserio?- pregunto la pelinegra. –Eso vamos a desayunar- expresando cierta mueca de disgusto y considerando otras opciones para desayunar.

-No comencemos….con esta discusión de todas las mañanas…debes alimentarte como se debe…estas muy delgada…has perdido en el último mes cerca de 4 kilos…por comer como un pajarito…desde ahora debes alimentarte mejor…y tenemos un largo día por delante- dijo Eva viendo a la chica tomar lugar en la mesa en frente de ella.

 _ **Medio-día, sección de fotografía.**_

-Una sonrisa- dijo el fotógrafo.

Cuando Rachel esbozo una sonrisa coqueta hacia la cámara mientras el profesional tomaba ráfaga tras ráfaga de fotografías, su representante se encontraba realizando continuas llamadas y vigilando la sección.

-Ya llevamos una hora en esto- se dijo Rachel vistiendo un vestido color azul y zapatos de tacones blancos de su linea de ropa temporada primavera. –¡¿Podemos hacer una pausa?!- pregunto a Eva.

La representante luego de enviar un par de mensajes por whatsapp como de audio en torno a los siguientes pasos de la agenda de la joven estrella dijo:

-No veo problema…unos 15 minutos….estarán bien.

-Gracias al cielo- se dijo Rachel. –Y quiero algo de comer…ya va siendo cerca de la hora del almuerzo.

-Sobre eso- dijo Eva y señalando hacia una mesa con una enorme fuentes de frutas como melones en rodajas, papayas e incluso maracuyás, agua con minerales en botellas y barras de granolas. –Puedes comer lo que quieres…la papaya sabe bien….y el melón está muy jugoso- señalo.

-No suena tan mal para el almuerzo- dijo Rachel.

-¿Almuerzo?- pregunto Eva dejando de lado su celular. –Para tu almuerzo ordene filete…una guarnición siendo arroz…estilo coreano…y ensalada….eso me recuerda de postre tendrás un flan bajo en azúcar…

-¡Esa broma esta buena!- señalo Rachel.

-No es una broma…es tu almuerzo…te recuerdo sobre tu anemia, estas muy delgada e incluso…estaré presente para que lo comas todo- indico Eva.

-¡Pero Eva!- protesto Rachel con una voz infantil tratando a pelar a la compasión de su representante. –Y tal una lata de bebida energizante…

-Eso no….lo tienes prohibido…si deseas te puedo pedir una gaseosa de dieta o jugo en caja…bajo en azúcar…- replico a la joven. –Esas son las nuevas reglas…a partir de este momento…no quiero verte involucrada en más escándalo especialmente con el asunto de Love Sentence…y tu nueva línea de ropa….para jóvenes…eso me recuerda…¿te aprendiste la pauta sobre la conferencia?- pregunto.

-Pues…claro- contesto Rachel. –No soy una descerebrada…soy la fabulosa Rachel Mckenzie….y tengo un privilegiado cerebro.

-Y con ese mismo cerebro elige a los perdedores de sus novios- se dijo Eva lanzando un suspiro. –A todo estos creo que algo que deberías ver…en tu teléfono celular….como estuve revisando algunos mensajes que te llegaron vi cierto….prefiero que lo veas por ti mismo…- entregando el celular a la chica que debía custodiar Eva mientras se realizaba la sección de fotografías.

-¡¿Enserio?!- pregunto.

La chica rápidamente reviso por completo su celular revisando todas sus redes sociales e incluso youtube.

-Es esa tal….Oscura…no se qué…- contesto Eva.

-¡TEMPLARIA OSCURA!- dijo Rachel lanzando un grito de emoción y tecleando rápidamente en su pantalla táctil. –Realmente se demoro- se dijo y leyendo la presentación del nuevo capítulo de la historia que decía:

 _ **¡Disculpen!...estuve algo ocupada…con ciertos asuntos, pero luego de un profundo desarrollo de varias semanas, un nuevo asistente del género masculino dando los correspondientes agradecimientos por su aporte en cierta escena, espero que comprendan mi situación….tratare de tener el siguiente capítulo antes…con amor a mis lectores….**_

Rachel dejo marcado en favoritos para leer la nueva actualización apenas terminara su jornada e incluso imaginaba como seria aquella escritora del internet, suponiendo que era una chica muy a la moda, sociable, tan hermosa como ella y deseando conocerla en persona.

-Ella debe ser como yo…una chica muy popular- comento Rachel.

-Lo dices por una persona que solo utiliza…un sobrenombre pero realmente crees que a base de suposiciones- inquirió Eva.

La joven se limito a ignorar a su representante dando un pequeño vistazo a cierto pasaje del nuevo capítulo como los comentarios dejados por otros lectores.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Rachel. –Mira, Eva…

La representante sabia que en ocasiones acceder a ciertas peticiones de la joven especialmente cuando algo realmente la entusiasmada.

-Está bien…luego comerás algo ligero y por ultimo concluiremos…la sección de fotografía- señalo Eva tomando el celular y comenzando a leer.

Por otro lado la joven contuvo una carcajada estudiando los cambios de expresiones faciales de la mujer que en su principio se mostraban con cierta neutralidad hasta que su cara se torno roja como si fuera un tomate a punto de explotar.

-¡RACHEL!- dijo Eva. –Lees…una novela erótica.

-En realidad es una novela romántica con ciertos tintes eróticos pero solo son algunos capítulos puntuales…- respondió Rachel.

Eva regreso el teléfono celular a la joven notando aquella sonrisa traviesa por su pequeña jugarreta y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa con frutas, agua y barras de granolas.

-Esta niña…pero debo admitir que esa escena erótica quedo muy bien descrita….ni siquiera los libros que leo tienen tal descripción- se dijo Eva retomando sus tareas. –Regresamos en 5 minutos.

* * *

 _ **Luego de la sección de fotografías de Rachel Mckenzie como posterior almuerzo en compañía de Eva Moore se dirigieron hacia uno de los hoteles de cinco estrellas del país para dar la respectiva conferencia de prensa como la reunión con Justin Tower a los pocos minutos.**_

* * *

 _ **Por la tarde, conferencia de prensa.**_

Rachel luego de un retoque en su maquillaje como verificar su vestuario siendo una chaqueta de color crema, un sweater color gris, pantalones de mezclilla ajustado, calzado un par de botas de diseñador siendo un modelo exclusivo para ella que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pierna, se presento al grupo de reporteros de las diversas revistas de modas especialmente dirigidas a las chicas entre 14 a 18 años.

Por otro lado Eva Moore se encontraba preparando en una sala adjunta con todo lo necesario especialmente para recibir a Justin Tower, líder de la banda adolescente Love Sentence y en compañía de su representante.

Apenas se presento frente a los reporteros comenzaron de inmediato con las preguntas:

-¡Rachel!...¿Cuando es el lanzamiento oficial de tu nueva línea de ropa?

-¿Son verdad los rumores en torno al posible vídeo-clip con Love Sentence?.

-¿Ya se eligió el lugar donde se filmara?.

-¿Qué opinas sobre tus distractores?

Las preguntas iban en torno a futuros sucesos en torno a su carrera especialmente con la nueva línea ropa y Love Sentence con el vídeo-clip.

Rachel recordó las incontables horas que paso junto a Eva ensayando sobre las posibles preguntas que realizarían los reporteros de las revistas de moda y hasta las respuestas que debía decir para evitar algunos malos entendidos como en las pasadas.

-Por Eva- se dijo Rachel esbozando aquella sonrisa con algo de sarcasmo y cinismo. –Hola buenas tardes y feliz año nuevo…en realidad sobre la línea de ropa saldrá a finales de otoño…o mejor dicho en primavera…pero debo resguardar ciertos…"detalles"….y sobre el asunto de Love Sentence….

La chica había recibido ciertos consejos por parte de su representante para mantener el misterio en torno al video-clip.

-No tengo idea…de lo que hablan…yo solo confió en mi representante….Eva Moore…ella siempre esta coordinando y aconsejándome….pero si debe ser algo en torno a Love Sentence….creo que ya lo sabría….- contesto. –Eva quiere hacerlo público dentro de dos semanas….pero tampoco debemos arruinarlo- se dijo.

Algunos reporteros tomaban nota de los dichos de la joven estrella, especialmente en torno a todo lo concerniente a la banda de Love Sentence.

-¿Acaso tu relación con tu representante es buena?- pregunto unos de los reporteros. –Digo….por tus recientes…."escándalos"…como siempre suele limpiar o arreglar todos tus desastres.

La pelinegra se quedo con una expresión de completo disgusto y una mueca de desagrado.

-Mi representante tiene mi absoluta confianza- contesto teniendo un punto de reflexión en su mente, recordando algunos de sus escándalos en torno a sus fiestas, discusiones y algunas peleas con otras celebridades de su edad. –Y hasta aquí llega la conferencia….buenas tardes….y gracias por su tiempo.

Los reporteros se miraron entre ellos con bastante asombro, en ocasiones pasadas siempre solía hablar con la prensa de la farándula cerca de 40 minutos pero solo habían pasado tan solo 15 minutos desde que iniciaron las preguntas, la chica en medio de los comentarios se dirigía por una puerta trasera del cuarto antes de salir, hablo por última vez hacia ellos.

-¡ESCUCHEN!- Dijo con micrófono en mano. –¡Pueden inventar lo que sea en torno a mi persona…monto de hipócritas…que viven de mis asuntos y todos mis errores…y pueden irse…al…¡INFIERNO!- rugió y dejando en silencio a todos los reporteros.

Minutos después regreso junto a su representante y explicando lo sucedido en la conferencia viendo a Eva con una expresión de disgusto.

-¡¿Al infierno?!- pregunto.

-Esos les….dije…comenzaron a cuestionarme, también te pusieron en duda- contesto.

-Rachel…en ocasiones los reporteros…o mejor dicho algunos que tratan de obtener algo de notoriedad en el ámbito desean provocar esas reacciones….en cambio otros están enfocados en realizar sus trabajos con un contenidos aceptable…pero por un lado reconozco que te apegaste a lo que practicamos pero enviarlos al infierno estuvo mal- señalo Eva. –Pero al menos se apego a lo que discutimos…realmente en ocasiones es la vieja Rachel…pero solo necesito tiempo antes de recuperar a esa chica que conocí- se dijo.

-Prometo no volver hacerlo- dijo Rachel.

-Entonces veo que te arrepientes de tu acto…en fin ahora es mejor que te relajes y debemos esperar a Justin- señalo Eva. –Y luego hablaremos de tu conducta.

 _ **Reunión con Justin Tower.**_

-Hola, es un gusto poder conocerlas en persona….Rachel Mckenzie y señorita Eva Moore- dijo Justin Tower con su cabello perfectamente peinado, vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero con una sudadera color violeta, pantalones de mezclilla y calzando un par de botas con agujetas. –Me disculpo…los chicos están descansado luego de nuestra gira de finales de noviembre….aprovechando de tomar algunas vacaciones e incluso nuestro representante esta…fuera del país…así que como no tenía mucho que hacer preferí venir en persona.

Justin Tower era un joven educado en todo sentido de la palabra dejando en silencio tanto a Rachel como Eva.

-Es un gusto, joven Justin- dijo Eva. –Al menos un chico decente...a diferencia de otros- recordando al novio de Rachel.

-Hola…es un placer conocerte- dijo Rachel esbozando una sonrisa coqueta.

Luego de las correspondientes presentaciones finalmente se ubicaron en una mesa dispuesta con todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo la reunión tan ansiada por Rachel. Justin en todo momento se mostraba con una sonrisa serena mientras sus ojos destellaban con cierta facilidad tomando una lata de gaseosa y dando pequeños sorbos.

-Entonces….¿dónde?...y ¿Cuándo?- pregunto Justin. –Digo prefiero ir directo al grano…no quiero verme como alguien que presiona al resto…pero esta reunión está enfocada en decidir o posiblemente realizar…el vídeo-clip…como una forma de realizar…nuestra…"alianza"….- señalo.

Eva solo demostró una leve sonrisa mostrándose de acuerdo en las palabras de Justin en torno a la filmación del vídeo-clip, por otro lado Rachel simplemente estaba dispuesta a oír los posibles escenarios que tenían en mente.

-Entonces…ustedes tienen algunas opciones- inquirió Eva.

-Si- contesto Justin tomando su celular y leyendo en voz alta. –Queremos hacer el vídeo-clip en el estado de California…puede ser Los Angeles, San Diego…Echo Creek…y…- antes decir otra palabra fue Rachel en interrumpir el listado.

-Dijiste…Echo Creek- índico.

-Sí, hemos realizados algunos conciertos en esa ciudad…tenemos excelentes experiencia con el público en general pero en lo personal me gustaría grabar un sitio tranquilo- indico Justin Tower.

-Echo Creek…es una ciudad promedio- comento Eva. –Al menos que tenga alguna razón egoísta- se dijo viendo a la joven.

-Quizás podríamos filmar…en un lugar más tranquilo- señalo Rachel. –Y es la ciudad donde está el chico de la máscara- se dijo y recordando los diversos vídeos que había visto. –Solo es una opción- esbozando una sonrisa.

-En realidad…solo debemos plantearnos con el resto de los chicos y obviamente con nuestro representante- indico Justin. –No veo problema…quizás podríamos fijar varias reuniones…pero también necesito confirmar que cooperemos mutuamente.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Rachel.

-¡Vaya!...realmente está dispuesta en concretar...me hace sentir orgullosa pero algo me dice que debe existir otra razón- se dijo Eva.

Por al menos treinta minutos charlaron en torno al concepto que solo eran ideas básicas por el momento pero se esperaban en la próxima reunión tener más opciones en torno del desarrollo sobre aquel proyecto, tras finalizar la reunión cada parte se fue por su propio camino pero antes de separarse, el joven cantante dijo:

-Entonces nos veremos…a mediados de mes…mi representante se comunicara con ustedes para fijar la segunda reunión en compañía de mis demás compañeros.

La reunión al ser concluida y a los pocos minutos abordar el vehículo dispuesto para movilizarse por toda la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia el lujoso apartamento de la joven mientras ambas iban charlando.

-Eso salió muy bien- comento Rachel.

-Si…es verdad…pero en realidad hay algo que me intriga- indico Eva.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto.

-Quiero saber el motivo del porque propusiste realizar en Echo Creek…el vídeo-clip…- señalo Eva.

-Pues….- dijo Rachel pensando en una buena excusa. –Debo decir algo…rápido- pensando unos segundos y respondiendo. –¡Es un lugar pintoresco!.

-¡Un lugar pintoresco!- replico Eva. –No veo problema…que sea en un lugar más pequeño…podría ser hasta positivo para la comunidad- comento. –Sin duda se trae algo entre manos y deberé averiguarlo- se dijo.

* * *

 _ **Cuando la joven Rachel Mckenzie y su representa Eva Moore concluyeron aquel día tras terminar sus actividades correspondientes.**_

* * *

 _ **Parque local.**_

El reloj de su celular marcaba cerca de las 7 pm luego de su agitado día regreso de inmediato a la comodidad de su hogar y posteriormente tomo su equipo deportivo saliendo a dar por al menos 45 minutos de actividad física especialmente hacer algo de carrera para liberarse de sus tensiones del trabajo como los próximos asuntos en torno a la joven Rachel Mckenzie.

-Al menos la sección de fotografías salió bien…pero la conferencia salió casi bien….y la reunión compenso todo lo sucedido con la prensa.…solo espero que el inútil de su ex-novio….se mantenga alejado cuando se encuentra cerca saca lo peor de Rachel…al menos se comportara por un par de semanas….lo cual debo aprovechar- se dijo Eva continuando con su carrera alrededor de un parque viendo a otras personas realizando algo de actividad física. -Pero Echo Creek...debe tener algo que quiera ir a ese sitio...- continuo pensando y centrándose en su ejercicio.

* * *

 **Y continuara….Bien lectores espero que les gustara el capitulo, en torno a Rachel, Eva y Justin Tower como el resto de los chicos de Love Sentence tendrá en ocasiones ciertas apariciones pero regresaran en la tercera temporada de la historia específicamente en su segundo arco, en torno al próximo capítulo ya llevo algunos puntos de vistas desarrollado en torno a Toffee, Ren, Hekapoo y Moon…pero falta aún por desarrollar y en febrero lo tendremos como** **varias actualizaciones seguidas que tengo en mente en torno a ciertos sucesos futuros ya sean lejanos como cercanos.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Gracias…sobre Hekapoo es fundamental que tenga la información apropiada con quien va a salir….digamos que tampoco es tan buena con las redes sociales, en cambio Marco sabe por dónde buscar…y sobre su ensayo es para destacar sobre su ilustre persona lo cual ni siquiera le saco una lagrima, puede ser bastante cruel con los estudiantes y digamos que el único intento de sublevación fue un fracaso rápidamente, ella pasa mucho tiempo en la academia….y sabe todo lo que pasa sin excepción.

 **Lilly:** Gracias….todo puede pasar en la historia…quien sabe.

 **Claudiozero777:** Gracias….obviamente trato de dar un hilo como un pasado a todos los personajes, de cierta forma la crianza de los personajes influye en varios sentidos y lo cual veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Obviamente van a pasar muchas cosas desde el subsiguiente capitulo donde tendremos ciertos sucesos. La historia va en torno como van progresando lentamente todas la relaciones en cada uno de ellos, como vimos este capítulo tiene una relevancia hacia futuro pero ya te imaginas el resto.

 **Entonces retomando de los sucesos mencionado de arriba el próximo capítulo estaremos centrados exclusivamente en Echo Creek y los siguientes dos capítulos estarán completamente centrados a los sucesos de la mansión Kord, hasta la próxima.**

 **Posdata: Rachel Mckenzie tiene un gran parecido físico a Star de esta historia…así les dejo esa pequeña pista.**


	60. Chapter 60

**¡Hola lectores! de Una Ciudad llamada Echo Creek, antes de iniciar quiero decirle que este capítulo por denominarlo de alguna forma...resulta ser una especie omake por decirlo así, eso también incluye algunos anuncios en torno a los próximos capítulos, tendremos un opening oficial y ending lo cual esta historia al ser mi principal lo merece o mejor dicho por varias razones especialmente por ser mi favorita al momento de redactarla, así comencemos con este capítulo especial pero tampoco significa que las otras no sean mi favorita, todas son mis favoritas XD...**

* * *

 **Sobre la historia:**

Primero quiero realizar algunas reflexiones sobre lo que vendrá en futuras actualizaciones, las cuales serán algunas menciones sobre ciertas frases en torno algún filosofo, alguna referencia sobre ciertos personajes importante a nivel mundial, y una mención a Esme Bianco (voz de Eclipsa en la serie), entre otras cosas las cuales se pueden decir pero prefiero que sean complemente sorpresiva en lo que vendrá en los próximos capítulos.

Segundo en torno a las próximas publicaciones de los capítulos, creo que este anuncio los va a emocionar por completo. Considerando ahora que es Marzo como vendrá en Abril-Mayo y parte de Junio…por decirlo tendremos una seguidilla de capítulo, especialmente el que vendrá "Un Típico Día En Echo Creek"…y posteriores a ese en su nuevo argumento.

Tercero esos capítulos que mencione con anterioridad, continuaremos situados en la antigua Mansión Kord pero este denominado nuevo arco se llamara "Los Misterios De La Mansión Kord".

Por último tendremos algunas explicaciones en torno a la mansión y el resto de la familia Butterfly.

* * *

 **Títulos de los próximos capítulos y sinopsis (alerta de spoiler).**

 **Un Típico Día En Echo Creek…**

Un día centrando completamente en la ciudad de Echo Creek con los demás personajes en su vida cotidiana, viviendo algunas situaciones típicas como hilarantes.

 **Los Misterios De La Mansión Kord I: Nieve…**

Retomando los sucesos de la mansión Kord, en Nueva York. Una fuerte tormenta de nieve se deja caer sobre la región provocando que los habitantes de la mansión se preparen para afrontar tales inclemencias de la naturaleza.

 **Los Misterios De La Mansión Kord II: Serios Problemas…**

Con la tormenta de nieve volviéndose más intensa e incluso perdiendo algunos servicios básicos causando varios inconvenientes al interior de la mansión, pero Marco encontrara la forma de animar a los miembros de la familia con una cena bastante inusual.

 **Los Misterios De La Mansión Kord III: Visitantes Indeseados…**

Tras perder los servicios básicos especialmente con la energía eléctrica, el grupo de los aficionados de lo paranormal encuentra la perfecta ocasión para invadir la mansión, pero la familia Butterfly se verá obligada a defender su hogar.

 **Los Misterios De La Mansión Kord IV: El Tesoro De Falk Kord…**

Marco escucha por parte de Etheria sobre el "supuesto tesoro de Falk Kord" que oculto en la mansión pero aquel grupo de aficionados de lo paranormal está dispuesto a saber la verdad en torno a la enigmática mansión pero la familia Buttefly tiene algo que decir sobre su hogar.

* * *

 **Opening:**

(Inicio)...El sonido de un leve acorde de guitarra se escucha seguido de continuos golpeteos de las baquetas en contra de platillos y tambores continuando con varios cantos, mostrando algunos sitios icónicos de la ciudad de Echo Creek, los chicos que integran la banda de Love Sentence por medio de la canción relata las vivencias en la ciudad y sus habitantes.

Marco, Star y Ren llevando sus uniformes de la academia Echo Creek corriendo por las calles, al ir retrasados para asistir a clases y tratando de vencer al reloj que sigue corriendo en su contra.

En cuanto en la academia se observan a Alfonzo, Fergunson, Brittney Wong, Justin Armberg, Penélope SpiderBite y Slime siendo torturados por Hekapoo que ríe mientras el castaño revisa la agenda personal de la entrenadora Pyros y tomando nota como vigilar los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol.

Margot Rice con bolso al hombro llega a la ciudad de Echo Creek dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Marco, los señores Díaz en su actividades habituales como viajando fuera de la ciudad con cierta regularidad, River dirigiendo al equipo de lucha de la academia y dando órdenes, Moon impartiendo sus lecciones de danza y Toffee sentando en el escritorio del director siendo la nueva autoridad de la academia.

Un joven de cabello negro observa a Toffee a la distancia y portando en su mano derecha un viejo anillo.

La maestra Selena escucha una discusión entre Geralt West y una misteriosa mujer en torno a la vida que lleva el primero en la apacible ciudad.

Cecilia Butterfly se encuentra observando por la ventana de la residencia Butterfly en Echo Creek anotando varias ideas para su novela e internamente riendo como una verdadera villana por sus próximos capítulos pero manteniendo en el exterior una actitud pasiva e inocente.

El chico de la máscara atraviesa los tejados de las residencia notando la presencia de una chica con un traje y mascara bastante similares al de Marco, pero a la distancia Ren en compañía Cecilia con cámara en mano registran toda la escena por los tejados y patios de las casas de los alrededores.

En cambio Tom Lucitor se reúne con Jackie Lynn Thomas viajando por la carretera del país, por otro lado Lilacia como Kelly continuaban sus estudios en Santa Olga y Tad inicia en un nuevo empleo pero teniendo en mente grandes ideas para su futuro.

Varios de los personajes como Janna en sus vidas habituales en la ciudad de Echo Creek pero regresando con Love Sentence y sumando la compañía de Rachel Mckenzie cantando la parte final de la canción centrándose en Marco con el cabello completamente rapado, en compañía de Star, Margot, Cecilia, Rachel y Ren cargando una mini-van con algunos bolsos y emprendiendo una viaje por la carretera del estado de California disfrutando de los días de verano venideros.

Al final se ve el titulo de la historia con Star y Marco disfrutando de la puesta de sol compartiendo al mismo tiempo un beso apasionado. (Fin).

 **Ending:**

(Inicio)...Star se despide de sus amigos en Nueva York e iniciando el viaje hacia Echo Creek luego que River fuera diagnosticado con un cuadro de estrés. En el viaje hacia su nuevo hogar se queda observando el paisaje como la extensa carretera recordando todos los buenos momentos junto a ellos y dejando atrás sus recuerdos más amargos pero sus padres notando la melancolía de la joven comienzan animarla al recordar ciertas situaciones en su vida anterior.

Gran parte del viaje Star tomo alguna fotografía ocasional en sus paradas subiéndola a sus redes sociales, disfrutando de algunas hamburguesas con papas fritas con doble ración y una enorme malteada de chocolate. Al seguir su camino por la carretera del país se detienen para tomar alguna fotografía en las innumerables atracciones.

La rubia en ocasiones se imagina como será su nueva vida en la ciudad de Echo Creek e incluso esperando conocer alguno chicos de su edad.

Cuando finalmente llegan al estado de California Star continua tomando fotografía de la región, y viendo el letrero de bienvenida a la ciudad. Tras un largo viaje por carretera observa su hogar en silencio, esa misma noche al tomar su guitarra dirigiéndose a su patio trasero se encuentra coincidentemente con un pequeño perro y a los pocos minutos intercambia una breve mirada con su vecino.

Luego una serie de fotografía con Marco siendo oficialmente su pareja y sus nuevos amigos como los antiguos se ven sobre una mesa mientras la rubia disfruta su nueva vida en Echo Creek, California. (Fin).

 **Palabras Finales:**

Bien lectores luego de tales anuncios como revelaciones espero que disfrutaran este Omake pero en la próxima actualización que debe salir, en la cual ya llevo algunas páginas escritas pero aun faltan varias hojas por redactar y bastante trabajo antes de publicarla como "Spoiler" de futuras publicaciones, ahora vamos con los reviews:

 **Sugar:** Ya he imaginado esa escena cuando conoce a su fancifer favorita y su carácter algún singular por decirlo y sus métodos. Sin duda a Justin de Love Sentence solo ha salido un par de veces en la serie pero aquí le daré algo más de profundidad.

 **Cohenn:** Vaya, que comentario tan honesto xd. Rachel aun tiene mucho que decir, sobre lo sucedido en apartamento de ella…es mejor que se quede así, hay cosas que es mejor no decir o revelar.

 **Maxim:** Muchas gracias, por leer.

 **Velkan96-D** **:** Muchas gracias, por leer.

* * *

 **Luego del debut oficial de Rachel como este anuncio especial u Omake espero que lo disfrutaran, especialmente con los próximos sucesos que vendrán antes de los eventos de la fiesta con el resto de banda pero solo deben esperar y les prometo que lo valdrá. Como ya saben estén atentos en la siguiente publicación dentro de los próximos días, nos vemos hasta la próxima o en otra de mis historias.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hola queridos lectores con este saludo hacia ustedes, oficialmente estamos en el capitulo número 61 del fic. (Aplausos).**

 **En torno a este capítulo como lo mencione en el anterior centrado o mejor dicho en el capítulo 59 siendo únicamente visto desde Rachel Mackenzie y el 60 fue un breve adelanto como el Opening y Ending de la historia.**

 **Retomando lo del capítulo de Rachel me resulto bastante divertido especialmente al ser solo un OC nuevo pero que veremos más adelante o en la tercera temporada como los chicos de Love Sentence pero tendrán en lo que resta de la segunda temporada algunas apariciones breves o menciones.**

 **Ahora lo que es Abril-Mayo-Junio…comenzando este capítulo titulado Un Típico Día En Echo Creek Parte I, sí decide dividir fue dar inicio a esta continuas** **actualizaciones que tendremos en estos meses. Lo cual me lleva a la siguiente actualización de Un Típico Día En Echo Creek Parte II saldrá en los próximos días pero más abajo hablare de ello.**

 **Ahora bien el mes de Mayo tendremos los sucesos de la mansión Kord, en otras palabras aquellos lectores deseosos de ver la fiesta deberán esperar. Sin más palabras que decir iniciamos el nuevo capitulo:**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** _En el capitulo transcurrido en un 2 de enero centrando en Rachel Mckenzie transcurren al mismo tiempo que los en la ciudad de Echo Creek, California._

 _Nuestros personajes favoritos continúan con sus vidas con la ausencia de Marco Diaz y Star Butterfly en medio de diversas situaciones cotidianas en la apacible ciudad._

* * *

 _ **2 de enero, 7.40 am.**_

Cuando el reloj despertador sobre la mesa de noche comenzó a sonar, una mano se extendió desde de las ropas de cama, tratando de apagar dicho aparato electrónico en continuos intentos.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto en voz alta.

-¡Moon!...apaga esa cosa…es temprano.

-Sabes que debo ir al estudio de danza…tengo un curso nuevo que impartir…y pasar al correo…- contesto.

-¿5 minuto más?- pregunto.

-¡No!- fue su respuesta y apagando el despertador.

Tras salir de la cama y tomando su bata de dormir busco en su armario una camiseta de color azul, pantalones negros deportivos y calzado deportivo antes de dirigirse a tomar una ducha y luego a desayunar algo contundente para la primera parte de la jornada. Luego de utilizar la regadera descendió hacia la cocina de su residencia mientras se ataba su largo cabello de color blanco-azulado vistiendo las ropas que había elegido previamente comenzando a preparar su desayuno.

-Avena integral, leche descremada, una tostada, un poco de café y jugo de pomelo...

Cuando su desayuno estaba listo tomo lugar en la mesa de la cocina observando hacia su patio trasero notando algunas aves que estaban merodeando antes de emprender el vuelo hacia sus nidos, comiendo su avena integral con leche descremada tomo su celular de última generación revisando mensajes recibidos a su whatsapp y correo electrónico.

-Angie…tengo solo una clase que impartir pero dura hasta el medio-día…son en su mayoría mujeres maduras…- enviando el mensaje de audio a su amiga y vecina.

Bebiendo algo de su café escucho en la segunda planta de la residencia, las pisadas de su esposo dirigiéndose hacia el baño. En cambio ella continuaba su desayunando y revisando su correo electrónico en especial uno que había estado esperando con ansias su encargo tan especial, que compro vía internet en una tienda japonesa.

-Hoy es el día…luego de dos a tres semanas…llega, malditas fiestas de finales de año…sino fuera por lo saturado que estaba el servicio lo habría obtenido antes de navidad…al menos será mío- mostrándose en parte ansiosa y recordando la suma de 200 dólares que pago.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las 8.30 am de aquel 2 de enero que al terminar su desayuno, tomo su chaqueta de color azul y su bolso deportivo al hombro dirigiéndose por su bicicleta.

-¡River!...animo en la junta de maestro de la academia…yo llegare pasado del medio día y no te preocupes del almuerzo….besos…amor mío- dijo Moon hacia la segunda planta de la residencia.

-¡BESOS AMOR MÍO!- contesto River.

* * *

 **Un Típico Día En Echo Creek**

 **Parte I**

 _ **9 am, desde Ren.**_

-¡5 MINUTOS MÁS!- se dijo.

-¡REN!...¡ES HORA!...- dijo Molly encontrándose en la primera planta de la residencia.

La pelinegra se quedo tumbada envuelta entre las ropas de cama viendo hacia el vació y pensando lo que dijo cierto filosofo francés llamado Jean Paul Sartre.

-"El infierno son los otros"- saliendo de la cama y estirándose pero al recordar dicha frase le pareció bastante divertida especialmente por considerarlo como una verdad. –Esos dos me dejaron solas…al menos Star me prometió un regalo de Nueva York y otro de Londres...ese Marco me debe traer un regalo o entrara en mi lista de enemigos...- descendiendo por la escalera con su pijama puesta resultando ser una camiseta bastante holgada que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Cuando se presento en la cocina su madre le había preparado panquecas americanas con miel, con una banana completamente cortada en rodajas y una taza de leche tibia.

-Hola, mamá- dijo Ren dándole un beso en la mejilla. –¿Y supongo esa vestimenta es para tu primer día?- pregunto.

-Claro, es mi primer día de trabajo…como nueva directora del apartamento de publicidad.

Molly Evans vestía un traje de dos piezas de color negro, blusa blanca, zapatos de tacón, su cabello peinado en un estilo sencillo pero elegante.

-¿Qué harás después de ir a la academia?- pregunto.

-Ehm….pues…lo de siempre regresar a casa, comer algo, ver televisión o ver mis redes sociales….como Star y Marco me dejaron atrás por sus mini-vacaciones pero en fin…deberán regresar.

-Al menos ya los quiere a su modo- se dijo Molly ubicándose junto a ella en la mesa de la cocina.

Ren luego de dar un par de bocados para sorpresa de Molly, su hija inicio una conversación en torno al uniforme de la academia.

-Siempre he visto que las escuelas en América…suelen ocupar ropa normal…pero porque razón la academia de Echo Creek...exige uno- inquirió a su madre.

-Aquí tienes la respuesta- al depositar en sus manos una hoja con la información necesaria.

La academia de Echo Creek desde su fundación como institución educacional había impuesto el uniforme escolar por conservar los valores por los cuales los estudiantes aceptaban al inscribirse.

El uniforme significaba presentar una sola identidad a pesar que los jóvenes que integraban el plantel provenían de las más diversas clases sociales y económicas, dicha individualidad de los estudiantes era parte de la vida al interior de la academia, la vestimenta en cuestión era llevaba con orgullo por sus jóvenes sin importar donde fueran e incluso a competir en algún evento deportivo o académico.

Al dejar dicha hoja de lado le pareció bastante razonable la explicación que daba la academia de Echo Creek sobre el uso del uniforme.

-Sin duda es mucho más bonito- comento Ren.

-Eso es verdad- secundo Molly continuando con su desayuno junto a su hija.

 _ **9.45 am, en la tienda de Geralt West.**_

-2 de enero…es tiempo de declarar mis impuestos, tampoco deseo ver la cara a esos incompetentes del fisco- se dijo.

Geralt West con su tienda habían cumplido los primeros cuatro meses desde su apertura en septiembre. En su anterior empleo había aprendido que toda declaración de impuesto debía realizarse en una fecha prudente para evitar los problemas a finales de marzo como lo establecía la ley e incluso evitar una auditoria por el dinero del amado Tío Sam y hasta pasar un extensa temporada al interior de alguna clase del país.

Para realizar tranquilamente su declaración prefiero mantener la tienda cerrada aquel 2 de enero del nuevo año, especialmente para evitar ciertos inconvenientes en su trabajo que se extendería en gran parte de la mañana y prefiniendo tomarse el resto de la tarde.

El joven adulto con todas sus facturas, notas e incluso su libro de ingresos como egreso puso manos a las obras. En el pasado antes de tener su tienda y pertenecer a una gran empresa mundial que prefería olvidar sus años en dicho sitio, pensando que todo fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo en su vida.

La siguiente hora reviso cada uno de los documentos en torno a su declaración de impuesto pero con café en mano su trabajo se iba tornando algo lento en especial por registrar sus gastos y revisar en más de una ocasión su declaración.

Antes de ir por su segunda taza de café observo en la puerta principal a una joven mujer cercana a su edad, de cabello largo de color negro y llevando un traje de dos piezas.

-¡No inventes!...esto parece una broma- se dijo Geralt. –Monique…

 _ **10 am, academia de Echo Creek.**_

El cuerpo de docentes de la "prestigiosa" academia de la ciudad de Echo Creek solía reunirse cada 2 de enero, para fijar la segunda parte del año escolar, especialmente sobre el próximo aniversario de la fundación de dicha institución educacional, las actividades en torno a primavera y la recaudación de fondos para los más necesitados.

En este dos de enero resultaba ser algo diferente especialmente con el director Skeeves que había adquirido un nuevo auto-móvil luego de recibir un reconocimiento estatal como económico por al menos una hora había estado hablando de su nueva adquisición.

-Asiento recubiertos de autentico cuero realmente es suave, cómodo, el kilometraje estaba en cero y….- continuando sus diapositivas en torno a su nuevo vehículo.

En cambio algunos miembros del cuerpo docente ya fueran River, Selena, Hekapoo y Toffee solo pensaban en lo siguiente:

-No puedo creerlo…realmente me tiene hasta la coronilla con su dichoso auto nuevo- se dijo River. –Al menos Moonpie se debe estar divirtiendo en sus clases.

-Quiero mi cama y ver esas películas que tanto me gustan donde actúa...Leo Dicaprio- pensó Selena. –Ni siquiera he visto "El renacido"…- se dijo.

-Mi vida es un desastre…Marco me dejo organizado hasta el 15 de enero mis asuntos…- se dijo Hekapoo. –Al menos tengo a esos mocosos para torturar- recordando a sus estudiantes que había citado para aquel día.

-Que alguien me mate- se dijo Toffee. –Podría incluso fingir un ataque al corazón- considerado esa idea.

En los próximos quince minutos de la reunión continuo el director Skeeves hablando de su lujoso vehículo pero Toffee se puso de pie y aclarando la voz para detener aquel espectáculo tan desastroso en su opinión personal.

-Veo que su vehículo tiene ciertos beneficios- señalo Toffee. –Pero creo que nos estamos desviando del tema central…ya saben lo realmente…."importante"…

El director Skeeves solía tener en ocasiones bastante puntuales ciertos desacuerdos con Toffee, siendo este ultimo en criticarlo abiertamente frente al resto de sus colegas y hasta poner en duda su cargo como máxima autoridad de la academia.

-No... es un bravucón como en mis tiempos de la academia- se dijo Skeeves haciendo memoria de su juventud e imaginándolo desnudo para evitar verse en parte intimado. –¡Oh!...diablos es musculoso- sacudiendo la cabeza.

El resto del cuerpo docente poso su mirada hacia el pelinegro, algunos de los colegas hablaron en voz baja sobre la abrupta interrupción.

-Personalmente esta reunión de dos enero, está fijada para tratar ciertos "asuntos"….pero solo se ha pasado hablando de su nuevo vehículo con asientos de cuero- señalo Toffee.

-Pues….maestro Liddell- dijo Skeeves. –Realmente… en cada oportunidad se esfuerza en lograr que me vea mal-…¿Qué gana con esto?- pregunto.

-Nada- contesto Toffee manteniendo su expresión estoica. –Y realmente es el perro faldero del consejo de padres, lamentablemente es algo de conocimiento general...todos lo saben pero...tampoco es algo que me importe.

-Tengo mal presentimiento- dijo River en voz baja.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Selena a River.

-Créeme…no es nada bueno verlo molesto- contesto River recordando cierta situación cuando ambos estaban en sus 12 años. –Y ese chico nunca más volvió a ser el mismo, luego de ver su bicicleta con los mapaches- se dijo y su siendo recorrida por un escalofrío.

-No inventes- dijo Hekapoo centrándose como el resto en los dos hombres que discutan. Toffee espero alguna clase de respuesta por parte de Skeeves pero tampoco deseaba llevar este desacuerdo a un nivel completamente diferente.

-Ya veo- dijo Toffee girándose sobre sus pasos.

-Solo fue un fracaso como abogado...por eso ahora imparte clases de historia- dijo Skeeves en voz baja.

Aquellas palabras resultaron tan iguales como un cuchillo clavándose en su corazón, girándose tan rápido que al posar su mirada en el hombrecillo con su absurdo traje, imagino en su mente a los menos unas doce situaciones diferente donde el director era borrado por completo de la faz de la tierra.

-¡No me golpe!- dijo Skeeves temblando de miedo por ver al pelinegro frente a él.

Toffee solo expreso su mueca de disgusto pero tampoco caería presa de aquellas palabras simplemente dijo:

-Ni lo vale...

* * *

Unos minutos después en el estacionamiento del recinto educacional algunos de los maestros se encontraban charlando entre ellos, en cambio otros debían resolver ciertos asuntos en torno a sus programaciones pendientes de la segunda parte del año escolar mientras duraba el receso.

Skeeves en compañía de los maestros que le resultaba ser algo más cercanos se encontraban a metros del nuevo vehículo resultado ser de color negro brillante, con cuatro asientos e incluso asientos reclinable de cuero. En cuanto a Toffee, River, Selena y Hekapoo estaban en las cercanías de la camioneta del rubio.

-No es por ser busca pleito…pero digamos que ya te veía darle un puñetazo- comento Hekapoo.

-Tampoco va con usted una actitud violenta- dijo Selena a Toffee.

River se encontraba asegurando las amarradas que sujetaban firmemente en la parte posterior de su camioneta, el equipo de música que había rentado hace un par de días para su fiesta de final de año.

-Realmente lo has llevado…. Bastante tranquilo- señalo River dando un salto de su camioneta.

El pelinegro había ignorado cada comentario, en su exterior demostraba su actitud estoica pero en su interior resultaba ser una historia muy distinta que contar.

-¡Mujajaja!….ese enano con pésimo gusto de vestir vera que las consecuencias de sus palabras tienen un precio- se dijo y quitándose la chaqueta de cuero. –River sostenla, por favor.

River se quedo pasmado y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. En cambio Selena como Hekapoo se quedaron completamente confundidas viendo al pelinegro encaminarse hacia el interior del nuevo vehículo del director de la academia de Echo Creek.

-No puede ser- se dijo River.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto Hekapoo.

-¡Vaya!...sin duda será alguna especie de "venganza"- comento Selena.

El resto del cuerpo docente observo al pelinegro ingresar en el interior de dicho automóvil y lo siguiente fue ver las prendas de vestir de Toffee siendo arrojadas por él.

-¡No inventes!- dijo Hekapoo.

-Ni lo digas- secundo Selena.

-Jajajaja….realmente se supero esta vez- señalo River.

Cuando el director Skeeves se giro donde se encontraba estacionado su vehículo viendo al pelinegro en parte desnudo terminando de arrojar el resto de su ropa por la ventana del conductor.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Skeeves impacto por ver al pelinegro sentado en el asiento del conductor.

-¡Director Skeeves!….espero que no le moleste pero deseaba estrenar su auto nuevo…. Y eso me recuerda que menciono… que los asientos eran de cuero y muy suaves….- contesto Toffee quitándose su ropa interior y exhibiéndola que finalmente arrojo al asiento del copiloto. –Como dice el refrán...la venganza se sirve mejor desnudo…- acomodándose en dicho asiento al interior del vehículo.

El cuerpo docente con ver dicho espectáculo se quedaron completamente sin habla, en cuanto a Skeeves antes de caer desmayo solo logro decir:

-Mi nuevo auto…esta completamente arruinado...- desplomándose en pleno estacionamiento.

 _ **Minutos después, De regreso con Geralt.**_

-Veo que lo cumpliste- señalo Monique.

Geralt West solía ser una persona en la mayor parte de su tiempo relajada pero la inesperada visita de aquella joven mujer cambio por completo su actitud mientras charlaron por cerca de 30 minutos a solas en el interior de la tienda.

-Es asunto mío- contesto Geralt. –Esta bruja debía venir a fastidiar…sin duda él, quiere mantenerme controlado y vigilado…- se dijo.

-No seas…mal educado…querido hermano- contesto nuevamente su hermana melliza. –Sabes que vengo hablar por mi esposo….tu anterior jefe….siempre fuiste el más hábil en torno a los negocios….y ahora vives en esta ciudad alejada del mundo de los negocios…llevando esta tienda...hasta creo que estas demente por dejar todo tu futuro a la suerte.

-Yo soy feliz con este estilo de vida…e incluso tengo todo lo necesario- respondió.

Ambos hermanos se miraron fríamente como si fueran dos lobos a puntos de comenzar alguna pelea. En sus ojos se reflejaban claramente sus discusiones pasadas pero tampoco necesitaban caer en los gritos como los insultos.

-Y eso me recuerda…¿Dónde está esa novia?- pregunto Monique. -Lo menciono mamá hace un par de días...cuando pasamos con ella navidad.

-Ella…es maestra de la academia de Echo Creek…desearía que ambas se conocieran- contesto.

-No tengo problema en conocerla…- dijo Monique con cierto desinterés. –Siendo sincera…vengo en paz…Liam…desea que le ayudes con algunos negocios…simplemente requerimos de tu tiempo….lo cual será compensado con esta suma de dinero- extendiendo un papel con varios numero que predominan los ceros.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Geralt. –Jajaja…en el fondo es algo divertido…simplemente ni siquiera me dijeron algo tras renunciar pero…viendo esta suma me parece algo desesperado…pero no interesa- regresando dicho papel.

-No es algo divertido…para ti siempre quieres buscar alguna clase de diversión- contesto su hermana colocándose de pie. –Mira…es algo tarde…pero al menos piénsalo razonablemente.

Geralt simplemente se limito a expresar una mueca de disgusto por las palabras de su hermana, al seguirla hasta la entrada de la tienda principal y abriendo la puerta ambos hermanos se encontraron de frente con Selena que venía de la academia.

-¡Hola!- dijo la joven mujer de cabello caoba. –¿Quién es ella?- se pregunto.

-Veo que debe ser tu "novia"….- dijo Monique viendo a su hermano. –Es un gusto, soy Monique.

-Un gusto- contesto Selena sin apartar su mirada de la mujer de cabello negro y mostrándose algo incomoda por la presencia de la pelinegra. Monique observo a su hermano mellizo por unos segundos e ignorando la presencia por completo de Selena y dijo:

-Solo piénsalo….tienes hasta final de mes para darme la respuesta….claro…también puedes comunicarte conmigo…si lo razonas con calma.

-En tus sueños- contesto Geralt.

Cuando finalmente la hermana melliza de Geralt se retiro de su negocio dejando a la pareja a solas, pero Selena al seguir a su novio al interior de la tienda su rostro revelaba claramente su preocupación en torno a la presencia de Monique, lo cual el pelinegro noto esa preocupación de inmediato.

-Ella…es mi hermana melliza…- se adelanto Geralt.

-¡Hermana melliza!- exclamo Selena recordando que en sus meses de relaciones apenas había mencionado algo en torno a su familia pero solo se mencionaba que tenía una hermana y hermano menor.

-Déjame poner en orden el resto de los papeles y luego te explico en la cena- señalo Geralt. –Quiero dejar listo mi declaración de impuesto.

-De acuerdo- contesto. -Sin duda al verlo son familiares...llega a dar algo de miedo su parecido físico.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo….es posibles que muchos se estén riendo por varias cosas como formulando ciertas teorías en torno a futuros sucesos.**

 **En torno a la siguiente actualización que saldrá en cuestión de días…tampoco tengo alguna fecha pero creo que lo tendremos en el momento preciso para continuar donde quedamos…eso que nos falta ver algunos puntos de vistas de Moon, River, Toffee, Hekapoo, Ren, Angie y otro omitido en torno a Rachel en la segunda parte de Un Típico Día En Echo Creek, lo cual pueden ser más de dos pero aun sigo trabajando en la próxima actualización.**

 **Luego de ver los sucesos en Echo Creek, retomaremos en el próximo mes los sucesos de la Mansión Kord e considerado seriamente en incluir un pequeño flashback con Eclipsa y Falk en torno al inicio del mismo capítulo retomando donde quedamos la ultima….Con Star atascada. Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Gracias, espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo querida lectora.

 **Cohenn:** Solo debes esperar y tendremos la fiesta, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

 **Bien lectores tomemos este capítulo como un nuevo inicio en lo que va de esta denominada segunda temporada de la historia, lo cual le sugiero que se mantengan atentos a la siguiente actualización que se viene mucho más explosiva, nos vemos.**


	62. Chapter 62

**¡Hola!...Lectores estamos de forma oficial en el capitulo numero 62…(aplausos, lectores)...retomando los sucesos del capítulo anterior que vimos ciertas situaciones como la venganza de Toffee. Como todos ya sabrán oficialmente la serie termino, lo cual nos lleva que sucederá con mis fics (osea cada uno de ellos)... que he publicado y simplemente los continuare todos ya saben que mis historias están en parte alejada de los sucedido en el cannon, ahora bien tendremos bastante tiempo de publicaciones a cada una de mis historia así que si alguien pensaba que simplemente lo iba a dejar de lado, no se preocupen tenemos material e historia por un largo tiempo queridos lectores... y tambien los invito a leer mis historias en Fictionpress, pueden buscarme por mi mismo alías.**

 **Antes de seguir y revisando el estado de "Views" la historia ha superando a los 37.000, realmente espero que de aquí al próximo aniversario que solo falta un mes con algunos días más llegaremos oficialmente a los 40.000, espero que todos sigan conmigo como lo han hecho en capítulos anteriores.**

 **Retomando el asunto de Toffee sincero hasta a mí me dio risa al describir la situación que vimos plasmada, realmente fue algo muy gracioso la impresión de dicha escena y por lo visto en los reviews puedo decir que fue un éxito rotundo ahora bien en esta segunda parte de "** **Un Típico Día En Echo Creek" veremos los puntos de vista de Moon, River, Toffee, Hekapoo, Ren, Angie, Selena y uno omitido en el anterior de Rachel que fue retirado que voy a incluir aquí.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a una muy querida lectora/escritora que me dio la idea para el punto de vista de Hekapoo y con este iniciamos nuevo capítulo:**

* * *

 **Un Típico Día En Echo Creek**

 **Parte II**

 ** _Desde River._**

-Y estás seguro que no sufrió un infarto- inquirió al pelinegro.

-No…solo fue un desmayo por la impresión y aparentemente se fue llorando en la ambulancia- contesto al rubio.

-Ya veo- dijo River. –Sabes que puedes perder tu empleo… que dirían tu madre y abuela.

-Mi madre y abuela saben que soy un adulto…y ellas solo deben disfrutar sus años dorados como cualquier persona de la tercera edad- contesto nuevamente.

River solo se limito a girar los ojos pero el pelinegro mostro cierta molestia por nombrar a su madre y abuela respectivamente, lo cual al ser criado por ambas como ser consentido en muchos aspectos de la vida especialmente en su infancia y adolescencia antes de dejar su hogar para estudiar en Nueva York.

-Sabes que ellas siempre están preocupadas por mi…especialmente por no tener esposa e hijos…. Hasta tener un perro y un hámster llamado…- pero antes de continuar su explicación fue detenido por River.

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir- dijo River. –Cielos…sin duda a pesar de ser un adulto es visto como un niño por ellas…las galletas de la abuela de Toffee eran perfectas- se dijo.

Concluida la denominada junta de maestros al interior de la academia en torno a la planificación de la segunda parte del año escolar, esperaban en las afueras de la tienda donde rentaron los equipos de música para la fiesta de final año y continuando con su charla en torno a los sucedido con el director Skeeves.

-¿Le pedirás disculpa?- pregunto River.

El pelinegro solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo como revelar parte de su blanca dentadura exponiendo los cánidos y el rubio comprendió ese mensaje en solo aquel gesto de burla.

-Ya comprendo perfectamente...- dijo River viendo como la tienda de renta de equipo de música abría sus puertas.

 ** _Residencia Díaz._**

-Sin Marco, la casa se siente muy vacía- se dijo Angie.

Angie comenzaba el segundo día de nuevo año por la limpieza por la residencia, en cambio Rafael a primera hora de la mañana salió hacia el supermercado para comprar algunos productos para el almuerzo y la cena de la noche. Ambos se levantaron a las 9 am en punto, desayunando juntos y manteniendo la típica charla entre marido y mujer. Ahora siendo tan solo las 11 am de la mañana, ella se encontraba realizando específicamente en el cuarto de lavado, metiendo toda la ropa sucia en la lavadora pero comenzando por separar cada prenda que al llegar a una sudadera de su hijo reviso los bolsillos encontrando algunas monedas que guardo en su bolsillo.

-Para el frasco de las groserías- se dijo Angie y encontrando en un par de pantalones algunos billetes. –Este niño… realmente deja su dinero y pensar que antes era muy cuidadoso claro desde que esta con Star… cambio por completo.

Finalmente encontró entre las prendas del castaño cerca de cinco dólares y algunos centavos más pensando que su trabajo en la tienda de Geralt resultaba ser bastante lucrativo. Terminado de cargar la lavadora, permitir a Barko salir al patio trasero para estirar algo su cuerpo y dirigirse a la segunda planta de la residencia. En el segundo piso de la residencia Díaz se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de su hijo para abrir las ventanas y observar detenidamente el cuarto de Marco.

-Todo en orden- se dijo.

Marco había dejado antes de su partida, su cuarto en perfecto orden e incluso su armario con su ropa en su lugar. Ignorando un bolso con una reconocida marca deportiva bajo el escritorio de su hijo suponiendo que se trate de aquel traje con protección en determinadas partes del cuerpo creyendo que estaba en cierto aspecto involucrado en alguna moda de los jóvenes y un visor mascara que permitía ver en la oscuridad.

-Realmente la casa se siente silenciosa sin Marco, en sus ir o venir en todo el tiempo- se dijo y recordando lo sucedido tras su abrupto rompimiento con Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Angie charlo en repetidas ocasiones con su hijo sobre lo sucedido, en principio le costó saber las razones hasta hablar en persona con la madre de la rubia con la banda de azul neón en su cabello, pero al tratar de tocar el tema, simplemente Marco tampoco desea saber las razones y simplemente continuo con su vida llegando hasta el momento de conocer a Star. La rubia resultaba ser una chica educada pero demasiado energética en su opinión, siempre sin importar la hora o las condiciones climatológicas ambos jóvenes salían algún lado a divertirse como lo hacen los chicos de su edad e incluso ella en ocasiones puntuales los habían seguido confirmando que todo estaba en orden dejando que las cosas fluyeran.

-¡Ahora soy la novia de Marco!- recordando cuando se confirmaron su noviazgo. Con ver la hora en el reloj despertador de su hijo, se percato de la pérdida de tiempo de su persona y dirigiéndose a los otros cuartos de la residencia y escuchando a Rafael que llegaba del supermercado.

-¡Angie, traje tus favorito y botella de vino!- anuncio Rafael.

-¡Sí, Croissant!- se dijo Angie alzando el puño en señal de victoria y continuando con los quehaceres del hogar.

 ** _Oficina de correo de Echo Creek._**

-¡Por amor al cielo!- se dijo Moon.

En el interior de la oficina de correo local de la ciudad observo la fila de al menos 50 personas y con un solo encargado para la atención de público con el paso de una tortuga. Las clases de danza como ejercicio que involucran aeróbics había sido llevado a cabo siendo tan solo una clase con un total de 10 participantes pero al ser el segundo día del año nuevo, pronto las cosas cambiarían a finales del mismo mes y con la inminente llegada del verano para conseguir la figura ideal para lucir en la playa.

Moon ocupaba el número 50 siendo la última de la fila y viendo como las demás personas trataban de llevar su espera revisando sus redes sociales, escuchando, música, charlando e incluso jugando algún vídeo-juego.

-¡¿Butterfly?!...

-¡OH!... Sara Bentley-Clermont….- contesto Moon.

Ambas mujeres se observaron fríamente una a la otra pero la peliblanca azulada solo se limito a señalar donde se encontraban los números de atención obteniendo el numero 51.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- contesto Sara.

-¡Igual!- replico Moon. –Como estuvieron las cosas en tu casa por ser final de año…

-Lo de siempre… la cena… alguna que otra conversación y feliz año nuevo… y ¿Cómo estuvo tu celebración?- pregunto Sara.

-Hicimos una fiesta y ahora vengo por un paquete proveniente de Japón- dijo Moon. –¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

-Yo vengo por un paquete que tuvo que llegar hace dos semanas y luego de un par de días como verificando la ruta… se me comunico que ya estaba aquí…. pensaba venir el 31 como todos están vueltos locos para volver temprano decidí venir hoy- contesto. –Eso me recuerda que aún me pareces una especie de delincuente muy sofisticada como tu familia….

-A mí me pareces una amargada con clase como tu familia- replico Moon.

-Tenemos cierta opinión parecida- dijo Sara.

En los siguientes minutos y después de 32 personas que lograban obtener lo requerido en el servicio postal. En principio solo se limitaron hacer algunos comentarios sobre el pésimo servicio de correo pero lentamente cambiaron de tema tratando sobre ciertos asuntos cotidianos e incluso algunas recetas para cocinar.

-Es un sujeto que muestra como se puede cocinar en el bosque… solo pones en el buscador de youtube… y aparecerá de inmediato…- comento Moon.

-¡¿Enserio?!- dijo Sara. –Tengo una computadora de última generación pero siempre la utilizo para pagar cuenta o comprar línea nunca he entrado a youtube, personalmente prefiero más la playa… ya sabes cuando hace calor… y todo es más agradable…

-River planea este verano ir de campamento o incluso arrendar una casa rodante, él se vuelve loco por- viendo que estaban a punto de ser su turno. –Al menos suele encargarse que todo sea cómodo… la primera vez que fui a campamento con él fue un verdadero desastre.

-Déjame adivinar te ataco una ardilla- bufo Sara.

-En realidad un oso… ataco el auto como hacer partes de sus "necesidades" en el- contesto Moon expresando una mueca de asco por lo sucedido.

-¡Whoa!- exclamo Sara.

-¡Siguiente!- se escucho en ese instante. Moon al pasar al mesón de atención busco en su teléfono celular, la factura como el correo electrónico que le envío el servicio de mensajería, lo cual el encargado reviso la pantalla del computador encontrando el denominado paquete de la peliblanca azulada.

-¡Un minuto, por favor!- dijo el encargado.

Solo pasaron unos segundos regresando con una caja con varios sellos proveniente tanto de ambas aduanas. El rostro de Moon solo se limito a una sonrisa similar a la de una niña que había recibido una muñeca nueva y Sara observo la caja calculando que debía medir cerca de 1.60 cm de alto y 90 cm de ancho resultando ser bastante ligera.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Moon que al girarse se encontró con Sara. –Fue un gusto charlar contigo pero tengo que ir a casa… y espero que al menos mejores tu actitud veo que hoy hicimos grandes avance….- pero Sara solo se limito a una mueca de disgusto y a decir:

-Mira quién habla… la descendiente del sujeto que a mi antepasado le corto un par de dedos a modo de venganza personal… y le disparo en la pierna….

Moon antes aquella palabra recordaba lo sucedido con su antepasado cuando logro cobrar su venganza y respondió:

-Falk Kord… fue un buen hombre y ese disparo fue un accidente en la pierna de Lawrence….. "Un accidente"- recalcando ese suceso del pasado.

* * *

 ** _En cambio._**

-¡Es un verdadero robo!- rugió River manteniendo ambas manos en el volante.

-Sí, pero ya sabes… siempre ellos ganan- contesto Toffee lanzando un suspiro.

El equipo de música rentando por River fue regresado en perfecta condiciones pero el cheque firmado resultaba tener cierto error que ponía en duda la veracidad de su persona en torno a la firma que resultaba ser en parte ilegible, lo cuál derribo en una discusión como amenazas para su suerte contaba con Toffee que le ayudo a razonar de mejor forma con el propietario de la tienda.

-"El cheque está mal por la firma y lo pone en duda… debe pagar en efectivo y evitar problemas"- bufo River viendo a Toffee que solo se limitaba a ignorarlo. –Y gracias por el dinero apenas sea fin de mes… te pago.

-No te preocupes- contesto Toffee. –Siempre ha sido un placer en ayudarte… desde que éramos niños.

-¡Eso es verdad!- afirmo River. –Siempre me dejabas copiar tu tarea y sin mencionar las galletas que hace tu abuela…

-Jajaja… esas galletas me las siguen preparando cada vez que voy a casa- contesto Toffee.

-En realidad…. Al ir creciendo todo se vuelve complicado… sabes cómo son las responsabilidades y en especial cuando tienes una hija….

-Pero Star tiene de novio a Marco- señalo Toffee.

-¡Igual tengo mis medidas de seguridad en caso de algun imprevisto!- indico River pensando en su amado bate.

-¡Marco Díaz es un buen chico y creo que exagera!- contesto Toffee.

-Eso no lo discuto- contesto River.

-Así es la vida- dijo Toffee. –Y realmente no me había dando cuenta que tienes la piel suave… lo digo que al pasarte mi chaqueta me di cuenta…

-¿Enserio?... y digamos que hueles muy bien- contesto River. Donde ambos se dieron cuenta de lo extraño que fueron esas palabras y cambiando rápidamente de tema.

 ** _Academia de Echo Creek, oficina de Hekapoo._**

-Y esas son mis razones de creer en el favoritismo que usted demuestra- concluyo Brittney Wong.

Hekapoo con los pies sobre su escritorio y bebiendo una gaseosa de cola dietética observo a Brittney Wong, Justin Armberg, Alfonzo Dolittle, Fegunson O`durgunson, Penélope SpiderBite, Conrad "Slime" Mills y por ultimo Ren Evans siendo está obligada a permanecer con el resto de los estudiantes por simple hecho de ser nueva.

-¡Jajajajaja!- riendo por largos minutos la entrenadora.

Los siete estudiantes simplemente intercambiaron miradas viendo a la entrenadora Pyros, burlarse de las palabras dichas por Brittney Wong en torno a ciertos favoritismos entre algunos estudiantes especialmente por uno en particular. Hekapoo apuro su gaseosa arrojando la lata directamente al basurero y poniéndose de pie estudiando a sus "victimas".

-¡Antes!- anuncio y aclarando su voz. –Ustedes son míos y puedo "abusar" como me plazca hasta que se gradúen de este basurero, lo cual yo también fui estudiante pero siempre fui algo evitada…. Ni siquiera se la razón pero mientras esté aquí…. son míos, claro que al cumplir 18 años serán problemas de nuestro gobierno pero mejor lo diré así…. ¡Ustedes son un montón de fracasados, todos lo saben y sus padres desean expulsarlos fuera de su hogar!- riendo como una loca.

-¡Ojala el chico de la máscara pudiera hacer algo!- comento Brittney en voz alta.

-Y el chico de la máscara es un idiota que se cree la gran maravilla como el club que tienes- intervino Hekapoo.

-¡Disculpen!- dijo Ren captando la atención del resto. –No quiero ser grosera con usted pero… ¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto.

-Por ser nueva- contesto Hekapoo centrando su atención por el resto. –Y el resto de ustedes están aquí por la siguiente razón… Dolittle y O`durgunson son unos raros…. Wong y Armberg ustedes les parece divertido estar cerca de las gradas… SpiderBite y Slime… sus largas visitas a las biblioteca ni me la creo y por ultimo…. Tu eres…¿Cuál es tu nombre?- viendo a Ren.

-Ren Sato Evans… vivo cerca de Marco y Star- contesto Ren.

-Marco no dijo que tenía una nueva vecina- dijo Fergunson.

-Y nos dejo solo... se fue de vacaciones...- protesto Alfonzo.

-Tú hablaste mal del chico de la máscara hace unos días...- señalo Brittney.

-No la hagas enfurecer- dijo Justin viendo de reojo a Hekapoo.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo- protesto Penélope siendo ignorado.

-¿Hasta qué hora estaremos aquí?- pregunto Slime.

Los comentarios rápidamente fueron el centro de atención dejando por completo del lado, la presencia de la entrenadora Pyros que solo su vena en la frente se iba hinchando por acumular mucha ira que solo descargo en una sola palabra.

-¡Silencio!- grito y cesando cualquier comentario. –Ustedes... están aquí por sus idioteces como romper varias reglas y es tiempo de cumplir su castigo… ¿entendido?- pregunto y avanzando hasta donde se encontraba Ren.

-Yo solo vine a matricularme- insistió Ren mostrando la documentación que lo probaba siendo arrebatada por Hekapoo que leyó detenidamente las hojas. –¿Esta todo en orden?- pregunto.

-Lamentablemente todo está en orden y ahora eres mía… pero tienes suerte a diferencia de estos…- viendo a los otros 6 estudiantes fijamente. –Tienes cerebro y arreglaste mi celular lo cual recibirás un pequeño ascenso…- tomando algo de papel, un bolígrafo y cinta adhesiva.

-¿Ascenso?- se pregunto y arqueado una ceja viendo hacia el resto de los castigados que estaban completamente confundidos.

-Sí, ahora serás mi nueva asistente interina hasta el regreso de Díaz… y tu obligaciones- dijo Hekapoo entregando una carpeta con una lista en su interior con todas las tareas que debía realizar Marco. –Nueva asistente...Nº2... jajajaja...

-Pero el regresa en dos semanas- señalo Ren y leyendo las obligaciones escritas. –Estas tareas son para un mes.

-¡Jajajaja!... que adorable chica… realmente tienes algo de sentido del humor, esas son tareas para cada semana...- confirmo la entrenadora Pyros.

-¡¿Cada semana?!- preguntaron viendo lo escrito en la carpeta.

-No inventes- dijo Slime.

-Es una cruel broma- secundo Justin.

-Nadie en su sano juicio puedo hacer esto- replico Penélope.

-Jajaja… ustedes piensa que todo es favoritismo, él organiza cada una de mis actividades… programa mis citas sean amorosas como otras con mis… ya saben, debe leer que está a la moda o ver Reality Show populares y hasta actualizar mi lista de enemigos con detalle…. Pensaba que todo era batidos de chocolates, pastel y vídeo-juegos en su vida… están eficiente que me dejo mi agenda preparada pero surgieron otras cosas- dijo Hekapoo. –Y como es 2 de enero…. Ustedes van a limpiar mi oficina y poner orden cada uno de mis archivos… alguna pregunta.

-¡Maestra Pyros!- dijo Fergunson y levantando la mano. –Solo dijo que Alfonzo y yo éramos raros…- logro decir.

-O tal vez podría decirle al director que haga una revisión sorpresa de los casilleros y cualquier cosa vergonzosa podría salir a la luz como esa "Revista de chicas en Bikini"….- se adelanto Hekapoo.

Lo cual Fergunson recibo una mirada de reproche por parte de todos por su revista y rápidamente pusieron manos a la obra, exceptuando por Ren que se le ordeno ir por otra lata de gaseosa y algunas bolsas de frituras.

-Al menos ya tengo nuevos sirvientes- se dijo Hekapoo. –Va siendo tiempo de mi plan para espiar a los otros equipos…. Jajajaja- provocando más escalofríos en los estudiantes por su carcajada.

 ** _Pasado del medio día, residencia Butterfly._**

-¡¿Quién es él?!- pregunto River.

Toffee al ingresar al interior de la residencia observo a Moon recostada en el sillón principal apoyada sobre un enorme oso de peluche que tenía alrededor del cuello escrito cierto nombre.

-Creo que es River Nº2- señalo Toffee. –Vaya sin duda es más grande que tú- calculando su altura que confirmo su sospecha.

-¡Hola!- dijo Moon en primer lugar. –Les presento a River Nº2… lo compre por mis dolores lumbares que sufro en ocasiones y especialmente en mis largas secciones de baile pero solo es para descansar mi espalda… no pude resistirlo estaba en oferta por un catalogo y enviado directamente desde Japón… y veo que les fue bien… ¿River sucede algo?- pregunto.

El rubio se encamino hasta donde se encontraba el enorme oso de peluche, viendo desafiante a River Nº2.

-¡Es mi esposa!- rugió River mostrando el anillo de matrimonio. –Lo ves gran idiota… ella es mi esposa y es hasta que la muerte nos separe e incluso pase un mes memorizando mis votos matrimoniales…- siguiendo por al menos cinco minutos con sus quejas.

-¡River!- dijo Toffee. –Creo que te lo estas tomando muy personal solo es un oso de peluche extra-grande para la espalda y… ya es hora del almuerzo….- señalo la hora en el reloj de la pared de la sala principal.

-Pero yo solo estoy reafirmando mi posición como esposo y padre- respondió River.

-River, tampoco debes ponerte celoso de River Nº2… solo es un peluche…. Y tienes suerte hoy me pagaron mis horas de asistencias así que tome la libertad de comprar algo de comida- señalado hacía el comedor de la residencia.

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo River. –Pizza y palitos de ajo…

-¿Napolitana o Hawaiana?- pregunto Toffee.

-Ambas- contesto Moon. –Y gaseosa de cola de dieta…. Para pasa todo.

Al tomar lugar en la mesas con los platos preparados y vasos dispuestos disfrutando el almuerzo de esa tarde y con Toffee relatando lo sucedido con el vehículo de Skeeves en torno a su pequeña Broma.

-Jajajaja… no puedo…. Jajaja… creerlo… jajajajaj… pobre director- dijo Moon riendo por el relato de Toffee. River reía de igual forma junto a su esposa y amigo por recordar nuevamente lo sucedido con el vehículo pero al lanzar una furtiva mirada hacía el enorme peluche.

-Tus días están contados… River Nº2, en esta casa solo existe espacio para un solo River- se dijo y riendo por lo sucedido aquella mañana.

 ** _Horas después, en la cabina del vehículo de Molly Evans._**

-¡Veo...que hiciste nuevos amigos!.

-Algo así… pero tampoco se sus nombres- contesto Ren.

-Solo ten algo de tiempo… pronto estarás yendo de un lado para otro, querida- manteniendo la atención en el camino. –Sin duda es más fácil conducir aquí que en Japón….

Ren luego de pasar gran parte de la mañana inscribiéndose en la academia de Echo Creek como ser parte del especial grupo de ayuda o a su parecer los nuevos esclavos personales de la entrenadora Pyros. Tras dejar la institución casualmente con solo andar un par de calles su madre con el sonido de la bocina abordando el vehículo compacto rumbo a su hogar.

Molly le había relatado su primer día en la oficina a pesar de ser el segundo día de año nuevo, la jornada laboral había cesado por completo donde solo se le puso al tanto los próximos proyectos de la compañía de publicidad e incluso una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para ella.

-Todos son agradables pero existe cierta competencia como en todos lados- comento Molly mientras su hija revisaba su celular. –¿Y quieres hamburguesas para el almuerzo?- pregunto.

-Sí, claro pero que sea con doble queso- contesto Ren. –Creo que nos pasamos…

-¡Oh!... es verdad pero haremos un rápido giro…- tratando de realizar el giro pero sin contar que la acera de la avenida donde se emplazaba la residencia ambas se encontraba completamente húmeda provocando que los neumáticos no pudieran mantenerse en la dirección correcta.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Ren cerrando los ojos que coincidentemente un hombre alto y de cabello negro sostenido por un moño se vio obligado a dar un salto antes de ser arrollado. El vehículo finalmente se detuvo pero Ren rápidamente abrazo a su madre tratando de calmarla por lo sucedido.

-Solo fue un accidente y fue culpa de las ruedas- se repitió Ren.

-Tranquila cariño….nada malo paso- secundo Molly. –Yo soy una buena persona…

Coincidentemente en el exterior una mujer de cabello de blanco azulado, otra de cabello rizado castaño rojizo, un hombre rubio y un segundo hombre de cabello castaño oscuro rápidamente fueron hacía el vehículo.

-¡Molly!- dijo Angie. –¿Están bien?...

-Ven acá- dijo Moon ayudando a salir tanto a madre e hija que apenas pusieron un pie fuera nuevamente mantuvieron el abrazo.

-Parece que fueron los neumáticos- comento Rafael.

-¡Toffee!- grito River corriendo al otro lado de la calle.

Moon y Angie tranquilizaron a madre e hija por algunos minutos e incluso algunos vecinos que salieron a ver lo sucedido rápidamente fueron espantados por la propia Angie Díaz.

-¡Regresen a sus casas este espectáculo ya término!- anuncio Angie viendo alr esto de los vecinos con gran reproche.

-Tranquila… pequeñas- dijo Moon. –Tía Butterfly está aquí para cuidarlas… niñas- hablando un tono completamente maternal.

Unos minutos después que finalmente madre e hija fueron tranquilizadas como Toffee siendo ayudado por River a ponerse de pie quitándose algo de lodo de la ropa pero de igual estaba alterado por verse obligado en actuar rápido. Rafael luego de una revisión rápida confirmo sus sospechas sobre las ruedas que dijo:

-Esas ruedas deben ser cambiadas y es normal que derrape con la acera mojada por la húmeda de la ciudad…

Los demás adultos al menos estaban algo más aliviado por la situación. Molly vio a Toffee con su ropa cubierta de lodo que simplemente confirmaba que estaba sano y salvo evitando un peor escenario.

-¡No fue mi intención!- comenzó Molly tratando de dar las disculpas correspondientes. –Nunca fue…

-Tranquila- contesto Toffee. –Fue en parte mi culpa por no ver a ambos lados de la calle- viendo que toda su ropa estaba cubierta de suciedad y necesitaba cambiarse.

-A modo de disculpa… que le parece si le preparo de cenar esta noche- propuso Molly.

Toffee mantuvo por segundos su silencio antes de emitir alguna respuesta en torno a lo propuesto por Molly.

-Bueno yo….- logro decir Toffee.

-Ira con gusto- se adelanto River.

-Para él será un completo placer- secundo Moon.

Angie como Rafael solo se limitaron intercambia una sonrisa, lo cual Toffee solo dijo:

-¡Con gusto iré!- viendo nuevamente su ropa. –¿A las 8 pm?- pregunto provocando las carcajadas de sus amigos.

* * *

 _ **Luego de una interesante jornada en Echo Creek, gran parte de sus habitantes se retiraron a la comodidad de su hogar, especialmente aquel que casi sufre un atropello como otros que debían resolver algunos asuntos o mantener solo una noche sencilla.**_

* * *

 _ **Esa noche, apartamento de Rachel Mckenzie.**_

La joven Rachel Mckenzie luego de su agitado día en torno a sus actividades como estrella juvenil, había recibido algunos mensajes sobre realizar alguna fiesta pero en esta ocasión le prometió a su representante mantener el orden de su lujoso apartamento.

-Nada de fiesta- se dijo.

Llevando una camiseta holgada de color azul, un pantalón deportivo y calzando tan solo un par de pantuflas decidió disfrutar lo que restaba de la jornada con una pizza, una gaseosa y buscar alguna película para disfrutar aquellos momentos de intimidad.

En el pasando antes de ser una superestrella juvenil dicha situación solía repetirla habitualmente en los fines de semanas pero con el estrellato como mantener un estilo de vida prácticamente de glamours, a pesar de sus últimos escándalos, problemas sentimentales y organizar celebraciones que dejaban por los suelos su apartamento que tras una límpienza en medio de su ausencia en gran parte del día prefería mantenerse en la soledad y disfrutar de una actividad completamente distinta.

-Nada…bueno…o tal vez…tampoco…- cambiando de canal. –No puedo creerlo…más de 300 canales…solo veo basura.

Al probar una rebanada de la pizza napolitana como beber algo de gaseosa de cola, continúo revisando los canales llegando hasta un canal de documentales.

-Oh…eso se ve interesante- ajustando el volumen de la televisión.

La atención de Rachel quedo completamente atrapada en torno a una programa de historia que realizaba cierta revisión en torno a las grandes monarcas del siglo 19. Inesperadamente su mente se vio iluminada por ver el documental e imaginándose que ella era alguna clase de reina, en especial planeaba realizar un vídeo-clip con los chicos de Love Sentence.

-Podríamos vestirnos como la realeza…y cómo vamos a grabar en Echo Creek…tendremos incontables escenarios que podríamos llevar a cabo…- y nuevamente ajustado el volumen de la televisión.

La siguiente hora de programa había imaginado por completo como se realizaría la coreografía e incluso podría incluir a un grupo de coro que mantuviera en el fondo del escenario.

-Sería perfecto…pero es posible que…- se dijo y buscando su libreta de nota como un bolígrafo.

Tomando nota de cada uno de sus pasos, la ambientación del escenario y considerando seriamente la elección de su vestuario.

-Podríamos conservar esos aires del siglo 19 pero también debemos leves modificaciones que fuera algo más moderno…

E incluso realizando un bosquejo bastante básico como anotando varios puntos para la realización de su vídeo-clip junto a Love Sentence.

 _ **Apartamento de Geralt.**_

-Y esa es la historia- concluyo Geralt.

Selena apenas daba crédito a la historia en torno a la inesperada visita de la hermana de Geralt. Básicamente se resumía que en el tiempo que el propio pelinegro se mantuvo trabajando en su anterior empleo, el cual su cuñado resultaba ser su jefe directo que en ocasiones puntuales resultaban tener puntos de vistas bastantes diferentes entre sí e incluso su hermana trataba de persuadir para ver la visión de Ryan

-Ella quiere que lo ayudes con unos negocios- dijo Selena.

-Exacto- contesto y picando algunas verduras para la cena. –Ella me ofreció una gran suma de dinero…o mejor dicho fue Ryan…realmente debe estar desesperado por requerir mi ayuda….pero digamos que él juro…"me encargare en personal, que ninguna gran empresa vuelva a contratarte"….- emitiendo su voz.

-¡Whoa!...realmente terminaron mal….y eso que es tu cuñado- comento.

-Sí, pero lamentablemente siempre pone sus intereses lo cual siempre pasa a llevar a las personas sin importar sus consecuencias…e incluso nunca he podido estar en una mesa junto a él…simplemente comenzamos cualquier discusión…eso fue luego de renunciar…y antes de venir a mudarme aquí- contesto.

Selena observo a Geralt tomar una servilleta y un bolígrafo que estaba cerca de una mesa en la esquina del apartamento viendo a su novio escribir un par de números y mostrando el papel a ella.

-Eso me ofrecieron- señalo Geralt.

-¡No puede ser!- se dijo Selena abriendo los ojos por completo y tratando de calcular la suma de dinero. –Yo ganaría esto en al menos 5 años o tal vez 7….pero es mucho dinero…ellos realmente te ofrecieron esa suma por tu ayuda.

-¡Sí!- contesto. –Yo no quiero verme en sus negocios multimillonarios… ya deje esa vida de excesos y falsas apariencias… entonces… ¿pizza o comida china?- pregunto.

Le pareció bastante sorprendente el desinterese por tal suma de dinero e incluso le resto importancia pero siempre se había dado que simplemente él prefería mantener su sencillo estilo de vida y podrían estar juntos sin importar lo que vendría en sus vidas.

-¿Pizza o comida china?- volvió a preguntar él.

-Comida china… es una buena idea- contesto Selena. –Al menos es diferente a los otros hombres…- se dijo.

 _ **Residencia Evans.**_

-¡Nuevamente gracias!- dijo Toffee.

-No se preocupe- contesto Molly.

Ren observo a su madre como a Toffee, luego del pequeño incidente de hace un par de horas terminando con tan solo un par de botes de basura con su contenido regado por el suelo.

-¡Whoa!...realmente mamá debe poner más atención al conducir y hasta evitamos con esta cena…una potencial demanda- se dijo Ren. –Yo estaba muerto de miedo por salirnos de control- recordando la situación La cena dispuesta para esa noche resultaba ser carne asada, ensalada de papas, una gran fuente de verduras y pan recién salido del horno. Toffee percibió la cena y observando a madre e hija teniendo un recuerdo de su infancia donde solo era su madre, abuela y él.

-Sin duda es una agradable cena- se dijo Toffee dando el primer bocado. –Quizás deba dejar que me atropelle más seguido...

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo iniciando con el nuevo arco de la segunda parte de los sucesos de la Mansión Kord, obviamente en futuras publicaciones tendremos un mayor desarrollo de los personajes secundarios ahora bien también les quiero recordar que veremos algunas situaciones puntuales que veremos en la tercera temporada:**

 **-La madre y la abuela de Toffee deberán llegar en algun momento a Echo Creek de visita.**

 **-El plan de Hekapoo para espiar a otros equipos, lo cual Marco deberá llevar a cabo él solo.**

 **-Lo propuesto por la hermana melliza de Geralt.**

 **-Rentar una casa rodante por parte de River.**

 **-La idea de la coreografía por parte de Rachel.**

 **Ahora vamos con el o los reviews:**

 **Sugarqueen97:** Jajaja…sabia que a iba ser bastante impresionante lo que haría Toffee con el auto de Skeeves y ver el resto del día.

 **Bien lectores espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo sin duda fue bastante divertido su redacción en varios aspectos y sin más que decir espero que disfruten de lo leído, nos vemos.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Hola lectores de "Una Ciudad llamada Echo Creek", es julio y eso solo significa mes aniversario, tendremos un capitulo super-duper-especial en el día 26 de julio, la historia cumple dos años desde su primera publicación.**

 **Para continuar iniciaremos con la siguiente saga o arco argumental de la segunda temporada, Los Misterios de la Mansión Kord.**

 **Siendo sincero espero finalizar este mini-arco argumental en agosto para pasa al siguiente, luego eso vendrán muchas cosas, es posible que algunos piensen que mis historias queden como estancadas pero iré tranquilamente actualizando y les recomiendo no hacer suposiciones apresuradas, es mejor ir con calma y planificar a lo que vendrá...ya saben como soy en mis decisiones y demás...**

 **Ya saben que en el capítulo 60 di una pequeña lista, pero sin mayores palabras vamos con la nueva actualización:**

* * *

 _ **Habitación de Cecilia.**_

La joven Cecilia Butterfly se aparto un mechón de su cabello acomodándolo detrás de su oreja y continuando con su pequeña revisión en torno a los lectores de su historia como opiniones que se le iban dejando por su nueva actualización.

–98… lectores– mordiéndose el labio inferior y volviendo a actualizar su página.

Había subido el capitulo hace menos de dos horas, sus lectores con solo ver la actualización rápidamente ingresaron y sus numero iban subían rápidamente que al actualizar, la pagina se encontró con la grata sorpresa de llegar a los 104 lectores y subiendo.

Cecilia respiro profundamente esbozando una tenue sonrisa, buscando en su mini-refrigerador de su cuarto una gaseosa que bebió rápidamente, tomo una segunda y regreso frente a su computadora portátil.

Actualizo nuevamente leyendo algunos mensajes nuevos que dejaron sus fans, algunos les parecían muy básicos, otros eran más profundos y el resto comentaban la situación vivía por los protagonistas pero todo se resumían en un éxito rotundo.

La joven Butterfly medito cada palabra pensando en su próximo capítulo que debía superar, por el momento solo quería ver algunos vídeos-musicales, jugar vídeo-juegos, anotar ideas e incluso le surgió cierta idea en mente donde solo lanzo una carcajada en su "yo interno" para evitar ciertas opiniones en torno a su estimada persona.

–Haré mis famosos brownies de chocolate, con chispas de chocolates y más chocolate– se dijo y buscando un vídeo-musical mientras continuaba planificando.

* * *

 **Los Misterios de la Mansión Kord I: Nieve**

 _ **En la bodega.**_

El primo Raimund se rasco bajo la barbilla y sosteniendo el hacha, pensando en la mejor forma de liberal a la rubia de su pequeño problema al quedar atrapada. Justin Butterfly trataba de dirigir a su pariente pero solo recibió un bufido y el castaño sostenía una palanca tratando de encontrar la forma para ayudar Star.

–Sin duda es un problema– señalo Raimund.

–Ni siquiera es tan ancha de caderas pero quedo atrapada de igual forma… quizás con algo de mantequilla – comento Justin.

Donde solo recibió unas miradas de reproche por parte de Raimund y Marco como los gritos de Star por su terrible idea.

–¡Cállate Justin!– rugió Star. –Y necesito ir al baño... ¡Urgente!...

–Tranquila– dijo Raimund con hacha en mano y estudiando la situación. –Podría decapitarla pero sería malo…y es un terrible crimen… quizás…– considerando otras opciones más viables para liberar a Star.

–Pero que tal con la barra– propuso Marco.

–O tal vez podríamos ocupar una sierra… y me refiero a una sierra manual– propuso Justin. Tanto Raimund como Marco intercambiaron una mirada por la idea propuesta por Justin, encontrándole sentido y siendo más fácil en liberal a la rubia.

–Ya me estoy cansando de esperar y ustedes solo discuten cosas sin sentido…– protesto Star.

–O mejor vayamos adentro y dejemos a Star, sola con este problema y su necesidad de ir al baño– hablo nuevamente Justin.

El castaño solo se limito a girar los ojos y buscando la sierra manual, los familiares de la rubia discutían por quien continuaba diciendo o proponiendo en cómo lograr liberar a Star.

–Mira señor modas… mejor vete a jugar con tus palos para tejer– dijo Raimund.

–Este bastón es de titanio para defender de idiotas como tú– contesto Justin. –Se llama crochet... cabeza de músculos...

Star escuchaba el intercambio de amenazas, el chico moreno con sierra en mano comenzó a liberarla pero la madera resultaba ser mucho más gruesa y tomando la palanca aplicando algo de fuerza pero los dos hombres terminaban de profesar amenazas pasado a empujones y finalmente a los puños.

–¿Se están matando entre sí?– pregunto Star.

–Bueno…– dijo Marco con la palanca entre sus manos aplicando fuerza y viendo a los dos Butterfly tratando de arrancarse los ojos mutuamente. –Creo que realmente están limando asperezas…

Raimund contuvo el golpe del bastón pero Justin solo intento distraerlo y recibiendo un golpe en el hombro pero trataba de defenderse.

–Luego le diré a mi tía Etheria– dijo Stary finalmente fue liberada.

–Bien entonces…– dijo Marco viendo a la rubia sonreírle y corriendo hacia el exterior por un baño.

El castaño regreso a su lugar las herramientas pero Raimund se revisaba el brazo y le pregunto:

–Me mordió…¿se infectara?...

–No, pero tal vez con gel desinfectante sirva– contesto Marco. –Son peores que niños...

Justin observaba su bastón partido a la mitad y comenzó a quejarse por su pérdida material.

–Me debes un bastón nuevo– protesto. –Me debes mucho... mucho dinero, amigo y tampoco te tengo miedo idiota..

Marco solo se escabullo hacia el exterior y viendo el paisaje blanco entorno a la mansión como la bodega pero al ir caminando de regreso al interior observo a Star avanzando hacía su dirección y algo más aliviada.

–Al fin– dijo Star y recuperando el aliento.

–No me digas que…– dijo Marco.

–Fui a los baños cerca de la piscina… siempre están abierto pero logre llegar a tiempo y hace mucho frió…– contesto Star. –¿Qué sucedió con Justin y Raimund?– pregunto.

–Bueno… ellos están arreglando sus diferencias– señalo Marco como la rubia escucharon los gritos como nuevas amenazas. Donde coincidentemente escucharon por los altos parlantes instalados en la mansión que se les llamaba almorzar a cada uno de los miembros como invitado de la mansión Kord.

 _ **Unos minutos después, en el salón comedor de la mansión.**_

Della Butterfly compartía muchos de los rasgos pertenecientes a la familia Butterfly, resultaba ser la única hija de Etheria y madre de Juno Buttefly. Ella era tan alta como Moon, llevaba el cabello corto, esbelta y ocupaba anteojos de lectura por su problemas de visión en el ojo derecho, en pleno almuerzo sucedía la típica situación de presentar a Marco como hacer esos comentarios en torno a los antiguos novios de la rubia y gastar una que otra broma.

El almuerzo de ese día resultaba ser crema de tomate como primer platillo, el segundo era una contundente rebanada de carne, varios tazones que contenía una ensalada de papa, verduras al vapor, salsa de barbacoa, pan recién salido del horno y para el postre una cóctel de frutas.

La mesa tenía un mantel color lavanda y bordado en el centro un enorme unicornio, varios platos, vasos, cubiertos, servilletas y hasta un candelabro.

Manfred el silencioso mayordomo verificaba que todo estuviera dispuesto para la familia y en un carrito con ruedas tenia vino tinto, zumo recién exprimido, algunas latas de gaseosas, leche y agua mineral. Etheria se coloco de pie antes de dar inicio al almuerzo viendo a toda su familia:

–Debemos las gracias por estos alimentos– anuncio la mujer viendo a cada uno tomarse de las manos y dijeron al unisonó. –Muchas gracias por los alimentos que vamos a comer…

La primera parte de la comida fue entorno al rostro de Justin, específicamente por su ojo morado y Raimund tenía el brazo vendado por la mordedura de Justin.

Recibiendo un par de palabras por parte de George Butterfly afirmando que parecían verdaderos niños, Juno como Cecilia ignoraban la situación, Etheria solo expresaba una mueca de disgusto, Della consideraba echar más leña al fuego, Star y Marco solo charlaban entre sí.

–Disculpa por esto pero es costumbre que esto suceda– dijo Star en voz baja.

–No es tan malo… en las reuniones familiares en Jalisco, algunos parientes hacen lo mismo pero por herencia o hasta una discusión de su infancia– contesto Marco. –O robo una novia de juventud...– haciendo memoria.

–Con la familia Johansen... es algo parecido pero solo dura unos minuto luego de la quinta cerveza– señalo Star.

El almuerzo continúo tranquilamente pero Della notaba que el castaño miraba el mantel con el unicornio como notando la bandera puesta en el adorno de mesa.

–¿Sucede algo?– pregunto Della a Marco y los miembros de la familia posaron sus miradas en él.

–Bueno no quería ser grosero pero… cuando llegamos con Star ví... la bandera en el exterior como en el vestíbulo o mejor dicho en ciertos cuartos– señalo Marco.

–Bueno– dijo Etheria. –Podemos explicarte muchas cosas en el postre e iremos a la sala central…

–Yo no veo problema en decirle ahora o hablar en cómo se construyo la mansión– dijo George.

–Tampoco le veo problema– secundo Justin.

Manfred solo se limito a girar los ojos por escuchar en como la propiedad fue adquirida y la construcción de la edificación, saliendo del comedor en busca de algo en particular.

–Bueno todo inicia con el padre de Falk– dijo Etheria.

El padre de Falk obtuvo las tierras donde se emplazaba la mansión, a modo de pago por una deuda que se le debía. En principio el ancestro de la familia se mostro algo escéptico pero su esposa le pareció bastante agradable construyendo la primera mansión y luego siendo de la propiedad de Falk. En principio la primera edificación resultaba ser una mansión pequeña pero luego de la supuesta muerte de Falk a manos de Lawrence Clermont por perder a su esposa Eclipsa, quemo la propiedad hasta sus cimientos en señal de venganza por el rechazo.

Cuando Falk se presento nuevamente frente a los neoyorkinos, desafío a un duelo a Clermont e incluso exigió una compensación económica por la deuda surgida entre ambos, en la expedición realizada a los territorios al norte de la ciudad de Quebec.

Lamentablemente para Lawrence resulto ser una pésima idea, perdiendo nuevamente contra Falk que le disparo a la pierna dejándolo cojo de por vida a modo de compensación por quemar su residencia.

–¡Whoa!– dijo Marco. –Lo dejo cojo…

–Exacto– dijo Della y el resto asistió.

Etheria luego explico que Eclipsa simplemente fue desposada por Falk y Lawrence debió pagar una fuerte suma de dinero por sus acciones, dejándolo completamente en la ruina.

–Luego de eso… – dijo Etheria.

La historia retoma que el dinero como propiedades que fueron alguna vez de Lawrence pasaron a Falk como Eclipsa, comenzando por construir la actual edificación pero con el paso de los años fueron remodelando algunos sectores como mantener la fachada pero la mansión era imponente y debidamente conservada.

Unos años después la pareja de amantes realizo un viaje a Europa y dejando a cargo al mayordomo de Falk, pero coincidentemente algunos miembros de la sociedad de aquella época solicitaron ocupar la mansión como punto de reunión para la revolución americana. Tras pasar varios años, regresaron a la nueva nación americana y por proporcionar apoyo.

Las tierras que rodeaban la mansión fueron otorgadas a Falk y en los años venideros la mansión fue ampliándose como modernizándose.

–Ya comprendo– dijo Marco.

–Ahora el asunto de la bandera– dijo Etheria.

Eclipsa al ser originaria de Inglaterra, provenía de una familia noble con su propio escudo de armas pero al momento de casarse con Falk, dicho símbolo fue tomado siendo utilizado hasta hoy en día y en caso de emergencia la bandera es colocada al revés hasta que finalice dicha crisis.

–Realmente muy informativo– dijo Marco y viendo a Manfred dejarle aún lado un libro como varios panfletos en torno a la mansión. –Gracias.

Y luego continuaron con el postre mientras la nieve seguía cayendo en el exterior.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después, habitación de Star.**_

–Realmente es bastante informativo– señalo Marco.

La rubia se encontraba recostada aún lado de la cama y el castaño ubicado en el borde de la cama leyendo en torno a la mansión.

–Siempre ha sido así e incluso se organizan visitas a la mansión a cambio de una donación… ya sabes es algo antigua debe ser mantenida e incluso la familia tiene muchas acciones en la bolsa donde ganan fuertes sumas de dinero y eso permite la mantención de mansión como a todos– contesto Star. –Y claro están las historias de fantasmas…

–¿Fantasmas?– pregunto Marco.

–Bueno ya sabes que en ciertas mansiones antiguas como estas existen algunas historias de fantasmas– señalo Star. Se reincorporo avanzando hasta donde estaba su novio y tomando el libro buscando rápidamente en sus hojas, llegando hasta la parte final. –Son unas pocas historias que se dicen en la mansión…

–Eso explica a los sujetos de lo paranormal estacionados en las afuera de la mansión– dijo Marco.

–¡Sí!– dijo Marco.

La rubia le relato en sencillas palabras para evitar que el castaño, leyera lo concerniente a lo que decía el libro. Al interior de la mansión se habla de las clásicas apariciones de fantasmas provocaba por un accidente fatal, tesoros malditos obtenidos por Falk, enemigos que trataron de reclamar la residencia encontrando un final nefasto, una criado despedido que juro venganza contra sus empleadores e incluso un enorme felino negro parecido a una pantera que merodeaba la propiedad.

–¡Hey!– dijo Mina apareciendo de improvisto y trayendo consigo su rifle de balas de pintura pero la pareja por oírla tan de improvisto estaban abrazados como aterrorizados por su inesperada llegada. –Qué lindo sin duda son tal para cual…

–Mina casi nos mata del susto– dijo Star.

–Eso sí me dio miedo– murmuro Marco temblando junto a la rubia.

La singular chófer como guardaespaldas de la residencia, ingreso en el cuarto y luciendo un traje militar luego de pasar media-mañana vigilando la entrada principal.

–Ese animalejo existe y lo he visto… en tres ocasiones… algunos dicen que es un oso o un perro vagabundo pero yo se la diferencia entre un gato súper-desarrollado u otro animal…es malvado– insistió Mina.

–¡Mina!– dijo Star. –Has contado esa historia por veinte años y nadie más lo ha visto.

–¿Cómo fue eso?– pregunto Marco notando la incomodidad proveniente de Star. –Acaso le tiene miedo a los fantasmas– se dijo.

–Todo sucedió en una noche de tormenta– comenzó Mina.

Loveberry explico que en una noche de tormenta con una intensa lluvia, ella salió para verificar la entrada principal pero al llegar, observo una figura negra moviéndose por las inmediaciones de la mansión. Ella lo siguió a una distancia prudente notando que era un enorme felino como una pantera pero al tratar de alcanzar simplemente se esfumo.

–La segunda vez… fue– dijo Mina.

La segunda oportunidad resulto ser en una tarde de primavera donde Mina, estaba lavando los vehículos de la residencia en medio de aplicar la cera a la pintura, observo un extraño animal moverse entre los arbustos cercanos.

–Tal vez fue un puma– dijo Marco notando que Star se mostraba más incomoda por mencionar sobre los seres fantasmales que supuestamente habitan dicho sitio.

–¡Es una pantera!... y la tercera vez…– prosiguió Mina.

La última ocasión resulto ser hace solo un año luego de llevar a Etheria a jugar bingo. Ambas regresaron, pasada de la media-noche y Mina Loveberry al guardar el deportivo en el garaje observo por el espejo retrovisor viendo a ese animalejo infernal pasar rápidamente.

–Ese cretino algún día lo atrapare y me haré un abrigo con él… jajajaja… claro al menos que él me coma primero y será el deber de la familia Butterfly en vengarme y poner algo súper-genial en mi lapida– dijo Mina y viendo la hora en el reloj despertador de la habitación. –Y es hora de partir al frente para fastidiar a esos idiotas de lo paranormal… y Star tampoco te hagas la no creyente en fantasmas… tú afirmaste ver a Larry el Hambriento…cuando eras niña…– saliendo del cuarto de la rubia.

–¿Larry el Hambriento?– pregunto Marco.

El rostro de la chica se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza por vergüenza. El castaño reviso el índice del libro facilitado por Manfred encontrando la historia de Larry el Hambriento, Star solo decidió mantener silencio pero la historia iba en relación a un cocinero.

–Yo te la cuento mejor– dijo finalmente Star suspirando.

La historia sucedía hace un poco más de 200 años, un cocinero llegado desde Francia que recibió el apodo de Larry el Hambriento por ser delgado y menudo preparó una cena para el gobernador como sus invitados entre ellos Falk, Kord, Eclipsa y su hija en común luego de su regreso del viejo continente.

En la cena se sirvieron los más diversos platillos, los comensales disfrutaban la comida y el cocinero se sentía honrado pero noto a cierto invitado, siendo Falk que apenas había probado bocado y solo se limitaba a beber.

Larry se mostro sorprendido y le pregunto en persona que pasaba, pero Kord solo dijo:

–Esta algo salado y mi codorniz media cruda…

Aquellas palabras fueron tan duras que regreso a la cocina preparando un platillo diferente pero Falk tampoco deseo comer nuevamente. En el transcurso de las semanas el cocinero extendió su estadía para lograr complacer a Falk, llegando tan lejos que se presento en la mansión y hablo directamente con Eclipsa, en principio ella se mostro algo preocupada por el cocinero y esa cruzada para lograr una respuesta positiva pero Larry le dijo que le prepararía todos los pastelillos que deseara y ella acepto encantada. Por tres meses trato de impresionar a Falk pero en ocasiones el dueño de la mansión prefería comer algo más sencillo.

Larry sufrió un terrible ataque de ira e insultándolo, Falk se coloco de pie y tomo al cocinero, lo expulso a patadas por insultarlo frente a sus mestizos, esposa e hija.

En los años venideros Larry, permaneció en Nueva York y diariamente iba a la mansión, sosteniendo una botella de ron donde lo maldecía por su poco refinado paladar. La parte final de la historia hablaba que el cocinero falleció de rabia pero otros dicen que Falk lo hizo desaparecer.

–No puedo créelo– dijo Marco. –¿Qué sucedió contigo?– pregunto.

–Bueno… yo…

Star le explico que un fin de semana se quedo en la mansión bajo el cuidado de Etheria, junto a sus primas Juno y Cecilia hicieron una pijamada. Pasaron toda la tarde jugando en la piscina, comiendo galletas preparadas por la propia tía Felicity y viendo películas de princesas.

En la noche se levanto buscando un vaso de agua y bajando a la cocina, al terminar su vaso se giro observando en el umbral de la puerta la figura de un hombre delgado y menudo que asocio a Larry el Hambriento, despertando a todos los habitantes de la mansión.

–Luego de eso buscaron pensando que era algún ladrón… e incluso al revisar las cámaras tampoco dio resultado… yo afirme que era Larry el Hambriento pero resulto ser un juego de mi imaginación… por eso odio todo lo relacionado a historias de fantasmas….– señalo Star.

Marco le pareció entender varias cosas en torno al buscar una película y en el momento de proponer algún título donde se ven involucrados fantasmas, la rubia rechazaba la idea y buscando otras opciones.

–Bueno eso explica mucho…– logro decir Marco y escuchando la voz de Etheria por los comunicadores de cada cuarto.

–Todos…. vayan a la cocina tenemos problemas muy serios…¡Ahora!– rugió.

Cuando se presentaron en la cocina y viendo al resto de la familia Butterfly e incluso Cecilia preparaban algo en el horno. El encargado de las cámaras resultaba ser un chico con cabello rapado a los lados, llevaba un par de perforaciones en su oreja derecha, vistiendo una camiseta gris, pantalones desgatados y zapatillas llevando entre sus manos una tablet.

–Disculpen por interrumpir sus actividades pero se anuncio una tormenta y debemos tomar resguardo… algunas zonas aledañas a la mansión habían perdido el suministro eléctrico– señalo Chad.

Todos vieron el noticiario donde se anunciaban que zonas externas a Nueva York, se encontraban sin energía eléctrica y coincidentemente las luces de la cocina parpadearon reiteradas veces.

–Bien… entonces debemos tomar resguardo y asegurarnos que estemos preparados, tenemos una fuente interna de energía pero debemos ahorrarla– dijo Etheria viendo a cada uno de ellos. –Manos a la obra…

 _ **En la biblioteca de la mansión.**_

La mansión Kord contaba con varias habitaciones con chimeneas pero por decisión de Etheria, los residentes por la falta de energía eléctrica y calefacción debían ir a la biblioteca que contaba con una gran chimenea para estar todos juntos en medio de la ventisca.

Raimund, Marco y Juno fueron los encargados de ir al cobertizo por leña que se almacenaba en caso de emergencia, en cambio Star, Della, Etheria, Chad y Mina movieron los muebles de la habitación para hacer más espacio, inflar colchones de campamentos donde dormirían, frazadas gruesas y en cuanto a Cecilia regreso de la cocina trayendo en un carrito con ruedas una enorme bandeja con sus brownies.

El reloj de péndulo marcaba cerca de las 5 pm, la única habitación que contaba con una fuente de energía propia, resultaba ser el hábitat construido especialmente para el Señor Abrazos.

George Butterfly ingresaba a la biblioteca trayendo consigo varias linternas, donde coincidentemente regresaron los encargados de la leña, trayendo lo suficiente para pasar la noche y todo en un carrito de color rojo. Cecilia repartió para todos sus brownies recibiendo elogios y bastante participativa con su familia.

–Sin duda no me importa comer los brownies de Cecilia– comento Juno.

–Necesito saber esta receta– señalo Etheria.

–Fue una gran idea en preparar brownies– dijo Chad, el encargado de vigilar las cámaras de seguridad.

Cada uno de los presentes deleitaban los brownies de Cecilia, algunos se repitieron pero los ojos de la singular chica solo estaban posados en Marco y Star.

–Sí, coman… coman y coman… se podrán gordos, solo se deberán amar mutuamente, así tendré mucho material para mi historia…. jajajajajaja…– todo lo mencionado sucedía en su mente como su desquiciada carcajada manteniendo esa actitud estoica y ofreciendo más brownies. –Pueden repetirse todo lo que gusten– anuncio Cecilia.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo, espero que disfrutaran de la nueva actualización. Ahora bien el próximo capítulo saldrá el día 26 de julio en el día del segundo aniversario con un capítulo especial y será muy especial, es posible solo depende de mi inspiración sacare un tercer capítulo antes que termine este mes solo depende de mi inspiración, lectores.**

 **Vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Rayito shipeador activado XD, aun falta lo mejor que vendrá para River y más sucesos entorno a Hekapoo.

 **Cohenn:** Ahora hemos regresados con el nuevo capítulo y retomando los sucesos que dejamos anteriormente.

 **Marcosketcher:** Gracias, espero que lo disfrutaras como el resto.

 **Luci96:** Sabremos lentamente el resto de los sucesos y algo más de la historia de la mansión.

 **Para finalizar espero que disfrutaran del nuevo capítulo, estén atentos para el capítulo de aniversario que tendremos, nos vemos.**

 **Posdata: ¡Alerta de Spoiler!...El capitulo especial de aniversario estará ubicado en el futuro.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hola queridos lectores de ¡Una Ciudad llamada Echo Creek!, les saludos cordialmente y trayendo con ustedes lo prometido, especialmente conmemoramos el capitulo nuevo 64 que resulta ser coincidentemente el segundo aniversario de mi historia principal en fanfic.**

 **Para ser honesto podría seguir con un discurso demasiado egocéntrico pero sería aburrido y todo eso.**

 **Solo quiero reconocer que estoy a menos de setecientos cincuentas lectores para llegar a los 40 mil lecturas que se han tomado el tiempo en leer mi historia.** **Ahora bien este capítulo especial de aniversario se ambientada en el futuro como mencione en la publicación pasada.**

 **Específicamente tampoco resulta ser tan extenso simplemente espero que lo disfruten y sin mayores palabras iniciamos con el capítulo especial de aniversario en el futuro de la historia que conocemos:**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** _Este capitulo transcurre meses después en torno a los sucesos del capitulo numero 51, sobre ciertos eventos que se desarrollaran en un futuro muy cercano de la historia._

 _Cronológicamente dentro de esta historia en el futuro cierto suceso de hace un año y medio, provocó el encarcelamiento del director de la Academia de Echo Creek._

* * *

 **El Regreso del Director**

 _ **En el futuro, cárcel de máxima seguridad, a tres horas de Echo Creek.**_

Cuando se presento en la puerta principal del recinto carcelario, le pareció recordar las típicas películas o series de televisión donde se podían ver a los más peligrosos criminales. En la realidad al poner un pie y en compañía de dos guardias que lo guiaban hasta la celda para hablar con él.

–Este sitio me da escalofrió– se dijo River sosteniendo firmemente la carpeta con los varios papeles en su interior.

Los ojos de los reclusos se clavaron en su persona lanzando varios comentarios y bromas de pésimo gusto hacia él.

–¡Soy inocente!– grito un recluso con ver pasar a los guardias.

–¡Tenemos juguete nuevo!– grito otro por River.

–Lindas piernas, chaparrito– dijo un sujeto con camisa de fuerza.

River solo mantenía silencio por cada comentario pero los guardias portaban un par de escopetas como una granada con esferas metálicas en su interior. Solo llevaba una sudadera deportiva, una gorra con el logo de la academia de Echo Creek, pantalones cortos deportivos y un calzado deportivo.

–Por aquí– dijo uno de los guardias.

Giraron hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, subieron un par de escaleras, llegando hasta la sección de los reclusos más peligrosos, continuaron avanzando llegado hasta otra puerta donde estaba fuertemente custodiada.

–Soy amigo del recluso Nº1045– dijo River.

Uno de los encargados verifico lo mencionado como confirmar el nombre de River y sus datos personales. Luego de dar luz verde, se le permitió seguir solo pero las siguientes celdas con reclusos le resultaron ser aún más aterrador y los ojos de los criminales lo observaron en silencio.

Había un hombre con un garfio en la mano, otro sujeto esbozo una sonrisa siniestra y el resto resultaba ser peor que el anterior.

–Moonpie debería estar aquí conmigo y protegerme– se dijo River siguiendo hasta el final del pasillo.

–¡Clase!... continuaremos hablando de la primera guerra mundial– se escucho.

River observo a través de los barrotes de la celda a su amigo en silencio, mientras impartía una clase a un montón de muñecos creados a partir de materiales desechables e incluso una pizarra elaborada con trozos de madera.

–¡Vaya!... ¡Vaya!.. ¡Vaya!... a quien tenemos aquí– dijo Toffee dejando de lado su libro de historia. –Tienes el descaro de venir a verme luego de un año y seis meses desde mi condena, mi madre, abuela, Molly, Ren, mi hijo Ashton, algunos estimados, tu yerno y Hekapoo vieron a verme e incluso Moon me envió unas galletas con un frasco de mermelada… y puedo afirmar que tengo todo lo que necesito aquí e incluso tengo mi propio River– señalando un enorme oso de peluche con barba, bigote y gorra.

–Creo que el encierro te ha afectado– señalo River. –Y creo que has bajado mucho de peso.

–La comida es un asco, todo sabe a engrudo y excepto para finales de mes siempre nos dan algo de helado de menta o en caso de ser tu cumpleaños recibes una barra de chocolate pero uno encuentra la forma de matar el tiempo y mantener la cordura.

–Eso veo y ¿tienes un telar?– pregunto.

–Estoy en el club de tejer de la cárcel, es un grupo interesante especialmente me tienen vigilado luego de eso– comento.

–Te recuerdo que estas aquí por pirómano y por quemar el gimnasio nuevo… el que tenía puesto tu nombre por impulsar la idea– señalo River.

–¡Ese gimnasio fue el mayor cinismo de la historia, todos saben que la asociación de padres y maestros estaban en mi contra de alguna forma!– rugió. –Y lo volvería hacer pero con todas esas víboras atadas y amordazadas.

–Pero solo quemaste el nuevo gimnasio de la academia y confesaste de inmediato… e incluso golpeaste a Skeeves cuando se presento en el juicio….– recordó River.

–Ese puñetazo fue como un millón de dólares– dijo Toffee. –Supongo que tu visita tiene sus razones, colega.

–Bueno siempre has sido el más listo– contesto River pasando la carpeta por los barrotes. –Felicidades te dieron tu libertad condicional y la academia esta en problema…que dices… ¿lo aceptas?– pregunto.

Toffee leyó con cuidado cada palabra de su nuevo contrato y luego centro su atención en su autorización de libertad condicional.

–¡Por supuesto que acepto!– contesto Toffee. –Y he estado mucho tiempo en las sombras, un hombre como yo… tiene ciertas "necesidades" espero que me puedas ayudar en eso.

 _ **En el parada de camiones a dos horas de Echo Creek, unos minutos después.**_

–A estos te referencias con "necesidades"– señalo River.

Toffee luego de ser liberado, tomar sus pocas pertenencias, colocarse una chaqueta color gris, camisa azul, pantalones negros y zapatos negros en punta, un par de gafas oscuras y tras verificar todo el papeleo fue puesto en libertad condicional y maldiciendo a los guardias en la salida.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje por la carretera central hacia Echo Creek, se detuvieron en una concurrida parada de camiones para comer unas hamburguesas con quesos, doble ración de papas fritas y una enorme malteada.

–Solo quiero más café– dijo River a la camarera y expresando una mueca por la comida de su amigo.

–Sin duda esto es vida y una hamburguesa con queso es todo lo que necesita un hombre– comento Toffee dando otro bocado. –Entonces que tan mal esta la situación en la academia, luego de mi arresto como posterior juicio– inquirió.

–Pues… veras– contesto River.

River le explico que luego de su arresto y posterior condenada por los daños ocasionados al nuevo gimnasio. Le sucedieron aproximadamente quince directores tratando de poner orden al caos que produjo, el segundo periodo de Skeeves fue un verdadero desastre especialmente al ser el títere de la asociación de padres y provocando su renuncia.

–Ya comprendo– dijo Toffee.

Algunos de los directores como directoras provenían de otras escuelas tratando de poner orden en el caos que siguió pero nuevamente la asociación de padres, lograba imponer sus ideas pero en una votación extraoficial se eligió nuevamente al pelinegro.

–Básicamente eso paso– contesto River.

–¡Jajajaja!... sin duda están perdido sin mí y quien es el pobre diablo que debe cuidar la academia hasta mi regreso triunfal…– inquirió.

–¡Marco!– contesto River. –Es el director interino a pesar de ser el psicólogo escolar y la segunda opción era Hekapoo.

–Al menos sabemos que tu yerno, tratara de esforzarse en poner orden o encontrar un equilibrio medianamente decente– señalo Toffee. –¿Cómo va el embarazo de Star?– pregunto.

–Solo están a cuatro semanas que nazca mi nieta pero apenas puede moverse pero Marco encontró una solución– comento River.

–Al menos el chico tiene bastante sentido común para encontrar soluciones razonables– señalo Toffee. –Siempre ha sido listo para mi gusto...

–Bueno… ahora supongo que deseas saber la razón de mi absoluta ausencia o visitas a tu distinguida persona– dijo River.

–En parte– contesto y pidiendo otra orden de papas fritas.

En sencillas palabras le explico que estaba la teoría, en torno a la posibilidad de verse implicado en el asunto del incendio provocado por el propio Toffee a modo de respuesta en contra la asociación por sus continuas discusiones y enviar un claro mensaje esa noche.

–Bueno siempre estuvo la teoría que tu pequeño ataque de ira… y tus acciones fueran apoyados por mí.

–Eso es insultante– dando un sorbo a su bebida. –Yo puedo planificar mis venganzas personales… como sentarme desnudo en el vehículo de Skeeves y provocar un ataque de nervios o quemar un gimnasio.

–Deberías bajar la voz.

Toffee noto que varios comensales lo observaban con cierto desprecio o comentaban en voz baja sobre su extraño actuar.

–¡Acabo salir recién de la cárcel y se hacer una navaja con mi cepillo de diente!– rugió. Los demás clientes entendieron su situación y comprendiendo la actitud del pelinegro, pidiendo nuevamente otra hamburguesa.

 _ **Academia de Echo Creek, oficina del director.**_

–¿Cómo te fue?...querido Bubu– pregunto Hekapoo.

–No me digas Bubu… tampoco eres el oso Yogi– contesto Marco acomodándose en la silla. –Solo debemos esperar dos horas más y tendremos al nuevo director.

–Mejor dicho… al antiguo director antes de este caos y sucesivos directores que fueron sacados por fracasar– señalo Hekapoo. –Y siendo sincera has logrado dar algo de estabilidad pero River fue en búsqueda de él para poner orden a todo este zoológico.

El castaño se quito los lentes refregándose los ojos, deseando que las dos horas pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aquel día llevaba un blazer negro, camisa color morada con una corbata negra, pantalones negros y zapatos brillantes. Hekapoo iba con una sudadera perteneciente a la academia, pantalones cortos, zapatillas deportivas y una gorra. Ambos solían mantener charlas bastantes extensas desde hace dos semanas y esperando el regreso del director, luego de sus vacaciones impuestas por temas legales como pasar un tiempo en las sombras pero solo quedaban horas para la correspondiente ceremonia.

El castaño solo deseaba dejar el asunto del director interino lo antes posibles y regresar a la simplicidad de su vida.

–Estoy hasta la coronilla de soportar largas reuniones, hablar con el personal o la junta de padres– se quejó Marco.

–Yo solo dure en el puesto 48 horas... aquellas vez e incluso se me propuso para un segundo período...– comento Hekapoo. –Es como estar casada con la academia y los estudiantes son como todos esos hijos que nunca has deseado… solo me bastan con mis dos monstruos.

–Eso me recuerda que… tampoco te veo haciendo cosas de madre sino sueles decirle a tu madre que te ayude– comento Marco.

Hekapoo se quedo pensando por unos segundos sobre su cuestionable actitud como madre y solo dijo:

–Bueno… soy una gran madre pero lea enseño cosas importantes que deben saber.

–¿Esas serian?– pregunto.

–Como robarle a los otros niños sus almuerzos o imponerse a la hora de jugar en el arenero– contesto.

Marco solo arqueo una ceja recordando sus clases en la universidad sobre el comportamiento infantil y al levantar su dedo índice, ella se adelanto a sus palabras.

–Tampoco vengas con esa actitud de Sigmund Freud o sino te ahorcare con esa corbata elegante…¿entendido?– pregunto.

–Sí, señora– contesto Marco.

El castaño decidió llamar a la secretaria para que le enviaran de la cafetería algo de comer y continuar charlando en torno a ciertos asuntos tribales. Unos minutos después estaban disfrutando un sándwich con queso como un par de gaseosas de cola.

–Debo admitir que tampoco te has visto afectado por el embarazo, algunos hombres suelen sufrir antojos y todo eso.

–En ocasiones los tengo pero… en realidad me sucede con los gérmenes y todo eso, una vez me puse a limpiar toda la cocina con un cepillo de diente o hacer aseo integral… por todo el apartamento– respondió Marco.

–Jajajajaja… aún recuerdo mi embarazo y como te torturaba al decirte que mi detergente me irritaba ciertas partes, esa cara que ponías… jajajaja– recordando lo sucedido hace un par de años.

Hekapoo dio un bocado a su sándwich y el castaño solo expreso una mueca de disgusto por el comentario.

–Solo quiero terminar esta pesadilla y volver rutinaria vida– señalo Marco.

–Lo harás pero solo debes esperar… un poco más para ser libre– contesto Hekapoo. –Y tendremos al buen Toffee nuevamente con nosotros…

–Solo un poco mas… y seré libre– se dijo Marco viendo el reloj de la oficina.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después, auditorio de la Academia.**_

El cuerpo estudiantil, los docentes, miembros de la planta administrativa y el personal de aseo. Lentamente se iba repletando a la espera del nuevo nombramiento del director de la academia.

Tras una serie de designaciones que simplemente apenas duraban en el cargo e incluso se hablaba de una autoridad educacional que tomo cartas en el asunto buscando a la persona ideal para el puesto.

Fueron dos semanas de discusiones, propuestas de nombres, entrevistas e incluso rechazos. Solo se llego a la conclusión que solo una persona podía llevar las riendas, tramitando la correspondiente libertad condicional para que regresara a poner orden como sacar del agujero donde se encontraba la academia.

En años anteriores la academia solía ocupar el quinto puesto en centros educaciones pero ahora se encontraban en el vigésimo puesto desde hace un año.

El superintendente educacional fue en persona hablar con el juez y el fiscal argumentando a favor del único candidato para ocupar el puesto de director. Solo un par de firmas fueron suficientes al comprobar el intachable comportamiento de su persona y ahora regresaba a ocupar su puesto.

El castaño se ubicó frente al micrófono en el estrado y aclarando la voz frente al auditorio.

–Han sido semanas difíciles, con bastante inestabilidad en torno a la figura del director y he sido por dos semanas, la máxima autoridad– continuo.

Las palabras de Marco abordaban lo sucedido en torno a la destrucción del gimnasio por un ataque de ira. La mayoría de los presentes recordaba los sucesos de esa noche pero el director de aquel entonces reconoció sus acusaciones y acepto su juicio.

En medio de sus palabras la puerta principal del auditorio se abría de golpe, los ojos de los asistentes se clavaron sobre el hombre de cabello negro como River que se mantenía a un par de metros de distancia.

Toffee caminaba tranquilamente, terminando una hamburguesa con queso pero gran parte de los maestros y funcionarios administrativos temblaron de miedo por verlo nuevamente y libre como cualquier ciudadano.

–¡Nuestro director Toffee!– anuncio Marco y coincidentemente sonaba de fondo, la marcha imperial de Star Wars. –Es como Darth Vader pero más a la moda.

El castaño se ubico junto a Hekapoo como Selena que aplaudían, el pelinegro subió hasta donde se encontraba el micrófono manteniendo esa expresión seria y terminando de comer su hamburguesa.

–¡Buenos días!... querido cuerpo estudiantil, maestros y el resto– dijo Toffee ahorrándose varias palabras.

Algunos miembros de la junta de padres y maestros miraban aterrorizados la presencia de Toffee e incluso Skeeves se desmayo de la impresión.

–Puede que algunos me odien, otros me maldigan o simplemente deseen que este de regreso en mi celda– continúo Toffee. –Siendo sincero al estar encerrados pude pensar sobre mis actos o mejor dicho lo sucedido esa noche… podría decir más palabras o hasta dar un discurso egocéntrico pero solo diré la verdad.

Los presentes callaron y pusieron atención a las siguientes palabras del pelinegro.

–Se me ofreció regresar a tomar las riendas de la academia, luego de los continuos fracasos de los otros directores...… así que básicamente podría estar en la comodidad de mi celda pero solo lo hago por todos mis estudiantes que merecen una educación de calidad– viendo al público en general. –En cambio a mis detractores les garantizo que tampoco deben temer… debo cumplir mi libertad condicional... les ¡Traigo amor y paz!– teniendo un par de ideas para provocar algunos ataques de nervios.

La siguiente parte de su discurso afirmaba estar dispuesto en recuperar el prestigio perdido en el último año, dando por finalizado la asamblea pero pidiendo a los docentes y administrativos ir a la oficina del director.

* * *

–Entonces….¡Queridos colegas!– dijo Toffee.

El cuerpo docente y administrativo miraban al director con los pies sobre el escritorio, esperando las próximas instrucciones. El pelinegro los observaba con cierto aburrimiento pero debía dejar algunas cosas en claro para conllevar una coexistencia bastante tranquila al interior de la academia.

–Creo que algunos pueden verse molesto por mi regreso… o alegrarse e incluso planear la forma de sacarme nuevamente pero lamentablemente el intendente de educación del estado, me envió mis nuevas condiciones o este circo estaría viviendo en constante caos pero ahora debo poner orden… así que dejemoslo de esta forma… ¿seguirán educando o renunciaran?– pregunto.

Hekapoo, Hecate, River, Selena e incluso la maestra Skullnick estaban a favor de la reintegración de Toffee, luego de sus vacaciones impuestas por su pequeño acto de venganza.

El resto del cuerpo docente solo hubo intercambió miradas y aceptando de la mejor forma, lo mencionada por Toffee.

–¡Excelente!– dijo Toffee. –Veo que existe una gran disposición, así que ahora pueden regresar con sus familias, seres amados o mascotas…. Yo me quedare aquí revisando algunos documentos, buenas tardes.

El único ausente de la pequeña charla, resultaba ser el castaño que hablo antes con Toffee para expresar sus deseos de retirarse, para estar con la rubia y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Él le concedió irse temprano pero ahora que estaba nuevamente al mando, lo primero era poner manos a la obra.

También volvía a ser un hombre libre y tenía una promesa que cumplir a su querida novia.

–Al menos la clave del Wifi… sigue siendo la misma– se dijo. –Huevos con jamón… todo junto– revisando su nuevo teléfono celular.

Envió el mensaje y solo fue cuestión de segundos en recibir la respuesta.

–8 en punto en mi casa…– leyó Toffee. –Solo espero que Molly haga su famoso pollo agridulce– se dijo.

Su vida volvía a ser relativamente normal, solo debía esperar hasta las 8 en punto para ir a cenar con su novia.

–Una botella de vino, flores y bombones…para mi dama...– lanzando una estruendosa carcajada.

 _ **Apartamento de Marco-Star.**_

Cuando Marco Díaz dejo su corbata sobre el sillón, su mochila y se quito nuevamente los lentes, solo lanzo un suspiro. La rubia con su abultado vientre se movió tan rápido como se le permitió su estado de embarazo a pocas semanas de dar a luz, se acurrucó junto a él.

–Fueron las dos peores semanas de mi vida– dijo Marco.

–Olvidaste de ese asunto y ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de lo importante dentro del próximo mes, la llegada de nuestra Sasha…– dijo Star.

El castaño poso su mano en el abultado vientre sintiendo algunos movimientos de su hija nonata, coincidentemente sus ojos se posaron en su particular visitante, luego de ver en el holgado vestido de Star ciertas manchas de chocolate.

–¿Cómo esta mi otra hija adoptiva?– pregunto Marco viendo a Cecilia. –Supongo que me dejaste algunos brownies de chocolate con chocolate…. Y más chocolate.

–Debo dejar en claro que… me llamaste para hacer compañía a Star, mientras me encuentro de vacaciones tras publicar mi último libro y debo seguir trabajando en el próximo– contesto Cecilia llevando una camiseta azul, pantalones holgados y descalza. –Y Star se los comió…

Marco se fijo en la rubia que solo esbozo una gran sonrisa pero las manchas de chocolate, eran pruebas suficientes pero él solo se rasco detrás de la nunca y lanzando otro suspiro.

–Yo estoy embarazada– dijo Star. –Debo comer por dos– señalo.

Cecilia Butterfly ahora resulta ser una reconocida escritora pero había publicado su cuarta novela y ahora afirmaba que sus denominadas vacaciones solo eran una excusa para trabajar en su siguiente idea y de cierta forma ella mantenía todo en secreto para evitar discusiones con su editor.

–Entonces– dijo Marco. –¿Comida china o pizza?– sin mostrar animo en cocinar algo para la cena.

–A mi me da igual– contesto Cecilia.

–Sí, pizza… napolitana… con palitos de ajo y aros de cebolla– continúo Star. –Helado de chocolate...

–¡De acuerdo… será pizza napolitana– dijo Marco.

–Menos mal… la comida china… me produce gases por sus condimentos y me pone de pésimo humor– comento Cecilia.

Y esa noche los tres disfrutaran de una cena tranquila, luego de dos semanas bastante agitadas para el castaño como director interino de la academia.

* * *

 **Y espero que disfrutaran, el Súper-Duper-Capitulo de aniversario. Sin duda han sido dos años de grandes momentos y los cuales seguiremos teniendo en las próximas actualizaciones, especialmente en la próxima publicación retomaremos los sucesos de la mansión Kord, lo cual espero concluir los antes posibles para pasar a la siguiente saga.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Solo necesitaba hacer del número uno, claro que aun nos queda ver más situaciones de la mansión como lo sucedido con Larry se comentara en su momento, Cecilia es un caso único jajaja.

 **Velkan96-D:** Gracias y pronto tendremos más sucesos.

 **Starco4ever:** Gracias.

 **A modo de palabras finales, sin duda me siento muy satisfecho como deseoso de publicar lo que vendrá en futuros capítulos, realizando un par de cálculos creo que llegaremos a los 200 o 250 capítulos pero aun falta para eso y he estado leyendo varios libros en las últimas semanas, realmente agradezco a todos ustedes y espero que me sigan gasta el final, nos vemos.  
**


	65. Chapter 65

**Hola lectores de Una Ciudad Llamada, les saludo cordialmente trayendo con ustedes un nuevo capítulo pero algo más corto por decirlo.**

 **Luego del gran éxito de los sucesos del capítulo de aniversario como estar a menos de 50 lectores para llegar a los 40.000 lectores, respectivamente solo espero que a finales de mes superar ese número y seguir con el gran éxito de mi principal historia luego de dos años de publicación.**

 **Aún nos queda mucha pero mucha historia por delante y situaciones por ver. Ahora bien este capítulo resulta ser algo más breve como dije arriba y especialmente con lo que veremos en este punto.**

 **Vayamos con el nuevo capítulo e iniciamos:**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** _En las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, se ha desatado una fuerte tormenta de nieve que ha provocado la pérdida de ciertos suministros básicos._

 _En la antigua mansión Kord, sus residentes se han visto en la obligación en instalarse en la biblioteca de la residencia...y pasar lo restante de la jornada como mantener la seguridad de la residencia..._

* * *

 **Los Misterios de la Mansión Kord II: Serios Problemas**

 _ **Mansión Kord, Biblioteca.**_

–Historia de la familia Butterfly– leyó para sí. –Primera edición– viendo las sucesivas ediciones de la historia familiar.

El castaño se quedo a solas en la biblioteca para comenzar avivar el fuego de la chimenea, mientras los integrantes de la familia Butterfly realizaban una inspección por cada rincón de la residencia antes de la cena.

La energía eléctrica se había ido hace tan solo unos minutos y en medio de su soledad tras agregar unas pocas ramas a la chimenea, lentamente el fuego fue tomando fuerza y comenzando agregar algunos leños para tomar algo más de impulsó.

–Año 2015… sin duda es la más reciente edición– leyó y viendo hacia el estante las ediciones anteriores que databa la primera publicación del año 1820. –Han sacado unas 15 ediciones.

Marco tampoco se sorprendía con el año de la edición más reciente, el mundo seguía avanzando y la familia Butterfly continuaba existiendo. Star le explico en cierta ocasión en caso que la familia Butterfly llegara a desaparecer todo lo concerniente a la mansión como sus bienes pasarían a manos del estado y se debía mantener como un museo según lo estipulado en el testamento.

Tampoco le parecía sorprendente en torno a convertir la mansión en un museo, cada cinco pasos encontraba algún objeto perteneciente a un determinado sitio fuera África, Europa, Asia o Sudamérica.

Se podía encontrar un antiguo cañón proveniente de Rusia en el vestíbulo, una máscara de origen nativo americano, un jarrón de porcelana china que databa del siglo XVIII, un sable de caballería de origen francés, un tapete de origen persa, un velo de origen egipcio, una armadura samurái y su katana como un sinfín de objetos de todos los rincones del mundo.

En el exterior todo era custodiada por las gárgolas traída por la difunta Eclipsa Butterfly. En la biblioteca estaban los más diversos libros ya fueran de arte, filosofía, historia y muchos otros. Continuo leyendo sobre la historia familiar en silencio y viendo de reojo la chimenea, agregando más leña, al dar vuelta la página se percato de un pequeño extracto en torno a Falk Kord.

–¿Tesoro?– se pregunto.

Aparentemente existía la creencia que Falk Kord reunió en sus años de vida, una gran fortuna tan inmensa que ningún de los miembros de la familia pasarían necesidades económicas. Sin importar los años, resultaba ser tan ostentosa que fácilmente los Butterfly podrían dedicarse a otros asuntos pero les agrada esa actitud excéntrica sin excepción alguna.

–¿Lees sobre la historia familiar?– pregunto Etheria regresado a la biblioteca.

–Sí, como agregando más leños– señalo.

–Es algo fascinante en el fondo pero siempre somos tachados como "Los Locos Addams"…jajajaja– riendo.

–Jajajaja…entonces sobre este tesoro que se menciona– inquirió.

–Bueno en parte es verdad como algo exagerado…. No todo lo que brilla es oro sino existe algo más importante que el mismo oro…– contesto.

–Ya veo– dijo Marco comprendiendo en cierta medida lo mencionado por la mujer. –Y eso me recuerda que Mina también nos hablo sobre esa criatura que merodea por este sitio– replico.

–No puedo creerlo– dijo Etheria lanzando un suspiro. –Esa historia sin duda es una fantasía absurda… los únicos monstruos son el Señor Abrazos, Baby y Mina…pero no se lo digas… tampoco tengo el alma para tirarla a la calle y quizás que clase de problemas haga prefiero que este aquí… ya te imaginas que podría ser adoptada por una familia de mapaches.

–Tampoco parece ser tan mala persona… es algo peculiar– contesto.

–En fin… solo queda hacer la cena pero digamos que algunos miembros de la familia están algo desanimados y tampoco sé que hacer para cenar– comento.

El castaño se rasco detrás de la nuca y ofreciéndose en hacer la cena de esa noche para la familia.

 **Minutos después, cocina de la mansión.**

La cocina de residencia resultaba tan grande como la biblioteca con varios muebles con cajones, una puerta anexa que llevaba a la despensa, una amplia barra para cocinar, los más diversos cuchillos, ollas, un cajón repleto de cubiertos, sartenes y un sin números de artículos para la cocina.

–¡¿Que tenemos?!– se pregunto el castaño.

George Butterfly dispuso de una pequeña parrilla que solía utilizar para sus campamentos, colocándola sobre uno de los quemadores de la cocina, solo pudo encontrar entre lo que pudo algunas papas, una bandeja de champiñones, algunos pimentones de colores, carne del almuerzo de aquel día y cóctel de fruta enlatada para el postre.

–¿Te ayudo?– pregunto Star con una sonrisa.

–Claro…y tú prima– señalando a Cecilia. –¿Ella quiere ayudar o solo se quedara escribiendo en su libreta?– pregunto.

Ambos vieron a Cecilia haciendo simplemente su pasatiempo, al preguntarle si deseaba ayudar en la cocina ella solo contesto:

–Me da pereza en ayudarlos– y siguiendo en su anotaciones.

Cecilia aprovechaba la situación para obtener algo de material, después de todo tener a un chico de carne y hueso. Resultaba tener ser una oportunidad perfecta teniendo al menos una docena de ideas para su historia, básicamente iba describiendo toda la situación a pesar de algunas faltas de ortografías que luego al leer sus notas obviamente podría dar una mejor revisión, el castaño seguía preparando la cena con ayuda de Star por la siguiente hora.

–Esto es oro puro– se dijo Cecilia y esperando continuar con sus planes como hacer más brownies.

Unos minutos después los residentes de la mansión Kord, se encontraban disfrutando la cena de esa noche consistiendo la cena en un platillo con papas, champiñones, pimientos y carne que disfrutaban para el postre tendría cóctel de fruta.

Los elogios simplemente se dejaron caer sobre el castaño, en torno a la preparación de la cena de esa noche.

–Realmente esto sabe muy bien– comento Juno.

–Creo que debemos contratar a Marco como nuestro cocinero– señalo Raimund.

Incluso el mayordomo de la residencia con solo dar un bocado, manifestó su exquisito sabor dando casi un discurso en francés por largos minutos y Della solamente tradujo como:

–¡Sabe rico!– como el resto de los presentes estuvo de acuerdo.

La cena continuo entre charlas triviales sobre como la nieve podrían estar hasta un par de días completamente sin energía eléctrica pero solo resultaban ser solo meras suposiciones, continuando con la conversación por la siguiente hora y disfrutando luego del postre.

En el exterior de la residencia como toda la zona perteneciente a la familia Butterfl, seguía cubriéndose de nieve con el pasar de los minutos y en medio de las charlas como risas de los residentes antes de la hora de dormir.

* * *

 **Una hora después, nuevamente en la biblioteca.**

–Y fue el sujeto del sombrero– término su relato Mina.

Luego de la cena y con la falta de energía eléctrica como cualquier otro medio de entretención. Comenzaron contado historias familiares pasando a historias de terror, especialmente para matar de alguna forma el tiempo antes de ir a dormir.

Mina había contado una confusa historia aparentemente de su imaginación, solo quedando en miradas completamente aburridas por dicha historia de terror sin causar alguna clase de temor.

–Da miedo– afirmo Mina.

Los miembros de la familia Butterfly intercambiaron sus miradas por unos segundos pero tampoco necesitaban expresar sus quejas por lo aburrido de la historia.

–¿Quién sigue?– pregunto George.

La decisión de quien contaría la próxima historia sería elegida por medio de una baraja de cartas inglesas, la persona que sacara la carta más alta debía contar su relato de terror pero como Mina fue la primera en contar un relato, ella quedaba fuera inmediatamente.

–3 de diamante– dijo Star. –Menos mal– se dijo.

–8 de pica– dijo el mayordomo Manfred.

–4 de trébol– señalo Etheria.

–5 de pica– dijo Chad, el encargado de las cámaras.

–10 de diamante– dijo Cecilia.

–9 de corazón– afirmo Raimund.

–2 de corazón– dijo Justin.

–J de diamante– anuncio George.

–6 de trébol– señalo Della.

–5 de diamante– dijo Juno.

Por el momento resultaba ser George, quien debía contar la historia pero el castaño al tomar la carta entre sus manos revelando su resultado, se confirmo su turno.

–¡Joker!– mostro Marco.

La carta del joker o comodín automáticamente significaba que era la más alta. El castaño solo pensó en la historia que debía contar, especialmente por mantener silencio, aproximadamente por cerca de cinco minutos y dijo:

–Tengo una mente pero… o mejor dicho la escuche….¿cuenta?– pregunto.

–¡Sí!– contestaron al unisonó.

–¡Ja!... no van a superar mi historia– dijo Mina inflando el pecho y segura de ser la historia más aterradora en su opinión. Marco consideraba que la historia en mente podía ser tan aterradora por escucharla vía internet o específicamente por youtube.

–Todo comienza hace un tiempo…en los años 70 a 80 aproximadamente– comenzó Marco.

La historia iba en torno a una típica noche en una estación de policía como los oficiales realizando una ronda rutinaria por la ciudad.

En medio de la noche, uno de los oficiales de la estación recibió una llamada proveniente de una residencia habitada por una mujer de la tercera edad, le relato al policía sobre un grupo de niños muy extraños con la piel pálida como el papel y enormes ojos de color negro que trataban entrar a su hogar.

–Y vivieron felices para siempre– dijo Mina.

–¡Mina!– rugieron.

El castaño ignoro los comentarios de Mina siguiendo con la historia, en la estación de policía se le instruía a la mujer que mantuviera la calma y pronto llegaría una patrulla a su residencia.

–La llamada se corta… pasan unos segundos y nuevamente suena el teléfono, donde el oficial contesta– continuo Marco.

La siguiente parte iba en torno con la mujer gritando desesperada encerrada en su habitación y dijo:

–¡Ellos entraron!... ¡Ellos entraron!... ¡Ellos entraron!... ¡Ellos entraron!...– repitió.

La mujer bloqueo la puerta de su habitación con algunos muebles pero los extraños niños continuaban insistiendo en ingresar, el oficial le repetía que pronto llegaría una patrulla pero solo escucho un grito:

–¡Noooo!– dijo Marco tratando de emular la voz de la mujer y diciendo que esos extraños niños entraron flotando a su habitación.

Los miembros de la familia Buttefly estaban completamente absorbidos por la historia, Chad apenas parpadeo esperando el desenlace e incluso Mina Loveberry se mostraba impaciente esperando el gran final.

La ultima parte del relato abordaba como los oficiales en la patrullaban llegaban hasta la residencia encontrándola completamente abandonada y desordenada por doquier en su interior.

–Y pasaron los años… incluso los vecinos trataron de averiguar sobre el paradero de la mujer pero hasta el día de hoy, esa casa sigue abandonada….y fin– dijo Marco. –¿Les gusto?– pregunto.

Cada uno sin excepción alguna estaba temblando de miedo por la historia contada por Marco.

–Y eso me recuerda… ¡basada en hechos reales!– señalo.

Ninguno de los denominados espectadores expreso alguna opinión en torno a la historia relatada por el castaño, ellos simplemente se miraron entre sí como ponerse nerviosos por tal relato de terror. Etheria solo respiro profundo manteniendo la calma y dijo:

–¡Hora de dormir!– en su voz se notaba el miedo por la historia.

–Concuerdo– dijo Della.

–Esos extraños niños… eran extraterrestres– inquirió Mina pero con ver las miradas de reproches bastaron para callarla.

–Creo que están aterrados– se dijo Marco esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **En el exterior de la mansión.**

–¡No puede ser!– como el resto de sus compañeros observaron como la puerta de la entrada estaba entreabierta.

Los aficionados de lo paranormal apenas daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, habían soportados altas temperaturas, lluvia, nieve y las burlas de Mina Loveberry pero sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Ellos se observaron entre sí, confirmaron la ausencia de la inestable guardia personal de la residencia como la nieve acumulándose en el exterior a cada minuto.

–Al fin podremos saber todos los secretos de la mansión– se dijo Caleb.

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo queridos lectores, espero que disfrutaran de esta nueva actualización.**

 **En torno a la historia que contó Marco pueden buscarla en Youtube bajo el nombre de Chile Oscuro episodio 11, todos los derechos correspondientes a la persona que desarrolla dicha pagina en Youtube, yo solo utilizo su contenido con fines de diversión.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Siendo sincero tenia guardo varios de los comentarios como situaciones anotadas para ponerla en marcha pero tengo más material guardado, sin duda tiene cierta matices con el manga de Takagi, aun nos queda por leer más y más situaciones.

 **Xzbro:** Thank you.

 **Starco4everr:** Gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Espero que disfrutaran de la más reciente actualización, estén atentos espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo o mejor dicho concluir dentro de poco los sucesos de la mansión Kord, nos vemos lectores.**


End file.
